


Final Horizon

by HeldOnandLetGo



Series: Legacy of Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 184,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeldOnandLetGo/pseuds/HeldOnandLetGo
Summary: Sixteen students awaken to find themselves trapped aboard a massive space station, following the most despair inducing event known to mankind. They were meant to be part of the 80th Class of Hope's Peak. However they're met with nothing, but despair. To get home, one of them will have to commit the perfect murder, without getting caught.***Cross-posted from FF.N with permission from Crit Fail***





	1. The Awakening

**7:14 A:M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 13**

Hayate Dorobo let out a groan, as the stasis pod churned to life. The reinforced door of the pod swung open with a hiss, as the boy slowly rose to his feet albeit slowly.

Hayate had short silver hair and sharp green eyes, he was of a rather average height and had a rather lean build. He could pass as a runner or perhaps a swimmer. Had had a small scar on his left cheek the evident sign of a difficult life. He wore a red t-shirt under a black jacket, that was unbuttoned. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and fingerless black gloves.

"Am I in jail?" he muttered as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair. His jaw fell open as he turned to see, what resembled some sort of bedroom. What was disconcerting was the amount of his personal belongs that lay strewn about the room.

Glasscutters, lockpicks, X-ray goggles were just a few of the tools that rested upon his workbench.

The rest of the packed room was filled with various stolen items. His most prized possessions. The Mona Lisa hung precariously along the far wall, though the frame was slightly crooked. The room lacked for no modern convenience either. There was a massive bed,couch, desk, and TV. He could even make out an adjacent bathroom. However none of this compared to the view from his window.

The Ultimate Thief walked forward almost as if in a trance. He pressed his calloused hand flush against the glass as he stared into what appeared to be the vacuum of space. Various constellations framed the large sphere visible from the viewport. Earth. At least that's what it seemed like.

"I'm definitely not in jail. Least I don't think so." He chuckled in a half hearted manner as he stumbled backwards.

'Ok Hayate. Think for a second. There has to be a logical reason for all of this. You're not on drugs, you don't drink, it doesn't seem like a practical joke. If it is someone really went all out.' He mused before shaking his head as his gaze settled on a door, at the front of the sterile white room. "Heh it's a Thief's job to open doors. Let's see where this goes." he muttered quietly as he stalked towards the door.

No sooner had he crossed the threshold into the hallway, did he bump into someone. A short buxom girl with thick strawberry blonde hair, that was pulled into buns. His reflexes seemed far more adept then hers. His hand snapped out and grasped her single gloved hand, stopping her a few inches from the floor.

"Blast it. I'm so sorry, I was in such a hurry and sometimes I get tunnel vision." The blonde said in a thick British accent, before she studied the boy who was keeping her from falling. "You probably don't have the slightest idea what I just said do you?" she laughed mostly at herself.

A grin spread across the boy's face. "I know more than just Japanese. I'd like to think my English isn't half bad." he mused as he pulled her back to her feet. "My name is Hayate Dorobo. I'm known as the Ultimate Thief. How bout yourself beautiful?"

The girl fidgeted a moment as she adjusted the oversized lab coat she was wearing, before smoothing the folds in her green skirt. She looked up at the boy with a surprised expression. "The Ultimate Thief? I didn't think thieves would just announce themselves like that. Doesn't that kind of make it harder for you to do your job?" she asked before giggling slightly.

"Maybe you're right, but I always welcome a challenge. Besides I'm not ashamed of what I can do. What about you Miss?" Hayate asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Oh forgive me. Where are my manners?" She bowed her head politely. "My name is Alice Bailey, and I'm known as the Ultimate Veterinarian. Do you like animals Hayate?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure as long as it's not a dog." He muttered, before cringing ever so slightly. "Anyways it's nice to meet you Alice. You have any idea where in the world we are? I thought I was losing it, but it seemed like we're a little ways from home." he chuckled as he scratched along his neck.

The blonde bit her lower lip a moment, before nodding her head. "Yes I was thinking the same thing. I don't remember how I got to this place. The last thing I remember, was watching some horrible news program, before turning in for the night. Yesterday I was in London and now, I'm not sure where here is. I mean we can't really be in space right?"

The Thief rubbed at his chin. "Honestly I'm just as confused as you are Alice. I saw we change that. Let's find our way around this place shall we?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh of course. I almost forgot!" The Veterinarian said as she fished into her coat pocket, before pulling out a small device with a single button in the center. "I found this in that room. From what I can tell there are sixteen rooms like this in this area." she said as she pushed the button.

Suddenly a holographic 3D display appeared. It showed the current floor as well as the adjacent rooms, and hallways. There was a pulsating indicator several hallways down.

"Well I enjoy a good mystery as much as anyone. Heh let's see what's at the end of this." The boy said enthusiastically.

"I'm right behind you!" The blonde said with an enthusiastic smile.

* * *

**7:25 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

Hayate and Alice found themselves navigating through dozens of hallways, before they finally arrived a large door. As they approached it, it opened automatically, revealing a massive courtyard that was filled with lush vegetation and dozens of trees. The hundred foot ceiling gave off the impression of an artificial sky. Were it not for the other surroundings, it would been hard to tell the difference.

The pair found this area far from vacant however. In fact fourteen other individuals were present in this area. Some were conversing, while many were off on their own. The sense of tension was thick in the air.

"Ah and that makes Sixteen of us in total." A boy sporting a sleeveless jacket mused, as he jotted something down into a book.

"Just as I said it would be." A silver haired girl mused, as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"That's really impressive Nico. It's no wonder why you're an Ultimate." Another girl remarked with a bright smile, though the gesture didn't quite meet her eyes. She had long black hair and a violin case over her shoulder. "Perhaps we should continue to greet one another?" she suggested.

Hayate nodded in agreement as he looked at Alice. "Well I guess it's time to mingle. I'll catch up with you later."

"Of course." The blonde said with a light smile as she strode forward slowly.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry if my Japanese is lacking. My tutor didn't teach me proper Japanese. She mainly cursed and rarely used proper etiquette" Alice said as she approached a girl with short cropped dark brown hair and green eyes. She had a lean frame with notable muscles on her arms. She had on an an open sleeveless black jacket. It reached to the top of her legs in length, over a grey vest and gunmetal fingerless gloves, leaving most of her arms bare. She had faded scarring on her right arm from her wrist to just shy of her biceps. She had a pair of workshop goggles around her neck. She wore dark purple tight fitting pants, and black just-above-the-ankle thick boots with silver studs. In addition she wore silver celtic cross earrings with a small ruby set into the center of the one on the right, and a sapphire for the one on the left. She also had thick silver bracelets that lock into place just above her fingerless gloves. They also were with a set ruby and sapphire, but they were inverted from her earrings.

The other girl stared at the blonde a moment curiously.

"Oh did I say something wrong?" Alice stammered as she opened the satchel on her side, before reaching for her language book. "Way to go Alice. Just make an idiot of yourself at every turn." She muttered in English.

"Your Japanese is fine. Not great, but manageable. I was just surprised that someone approached me." The girl muttered quietly.

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh wonderful. I sort of thought I stuck my foot in my mouth. I do that a lot. I love your jewelry. It's beautiful. I'd wear more myself, but animals tend to go straight for shiny things."

The taller girl shifted slightly as she folded her arms. "You do enjoy talking don't you? You don't seem bothered in the slightest by all of this."

The British girl rocked on her feet a moment. "Well it is sort of nerve wracking, but it's nice to know I'm not alone. Oh I should introduce myself. My name is Alice Bailey, the Ultimate Veterinarian."

"Akiko Williams, I'm known as the Ultimate Jeweler." The other girl offered simply in a stoic manner.

"Williams? That's certainly not Japanese and is it just my imagination or did I catch a bit of welsh accent?" Alice asked with a small smile.

The other girl's unreadable demeanor melted a moment, as the slightest flush graced her face. "I wasn't aware that it was still noticeable. Though I suppose it makes sense why you'd notice it. If you'll excuse me Alice, I've spent enough of your time." she said as she turned and suddenly walked away.

* * *

**7:32 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"Might as well get to know everyone. We might be together for a while." Hayate mused as he strode forward, before approaching one of the taller men that was dressed in a flannel shirt and had backpack on. He had short light brown hair and eyes. He had a slightly unkempt beard. "Hey there big guy. I'm Hayate Dorobo, the Ultimate Thief. Don't let the title bother you though, I'm not such a bad guy." he grinned.

"Charles Stark, the Ultimate Survivalist. Though if you really want you can just call me Chuck." The tall man said as he extended his calloused hand to Hayate.

"Hey Chuck it is then. Wait a second. You're THE CHARLES STARK?!" The boy exclaimed a look of excitement filled his eyes as he reached out and shook the other man's hand vigorously.

"Well I'm not sure how common a name Charles Stark is, but I think I'm the one in the same." The taller boy chuckled.

"No freaking kidding. I watched several of your documentaries man. Heck a few of your tips kept me from biting it." Hayate chuckled.

"Well I'm pleased that my experiences could be of use to someone else." Chuck mused

"So long as you don't lament the fact that your knowledge is being abused by a criminal. Honestly if this is indeed some Hope's Peak Facility, it baffles me as to why they allowed the underbelly of society to be part of such a illustrious tradition." A voice said earning both of the other boy's attention.

Hayate's smile weakened slightly, however it was still in place.

He eyed the boy who'd spoke. He was far leaner than Charles, but was much taller. At least a few inches. Like him he had silver tinted hair and green eyes. However his gaze was more hazel versus Hayate's more lighter tint. Like Alice he word a labcoat, with white tank underneath and blue jeans. "Well it turns out Hope's Peak cares more about Talent, regardless where it comes from. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Hayate." he offered as he extended his hand.

"Shuhei Kisaki, Ultimate Scientist. I believe that's the only greeting that is necessary for the moment. Pleasure meeting you Charles." The boy said as he nodded at the Survivalist, before promptly walking off.

"Hmph and I thought my social skills sucked." Charles chuckled slightly as he rubbed at his beard. "You alright Hayate?"

The other boy offered a passive shrug. "Well can't make everyone happy right? I'm sure he'll come around."

* * *

**7:36 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

Alice stared at the massive boy in front of her. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Ichiro Aiko? You're the Ultimate Football Star?"

The massive boy in front of her had short brown hair with hazel eyes, and a generous farmers tan. He was well over six feet tall and extremely muscular. He wore simple a pair of blue jeans with a black T-shirt. There was a white phoenix on the shirt. He had on a grey jacket with black markings and a backwards cap with state champions on the side of it. "You sound unsure about that little lady." He chuckled in a deep voice. "Is it really that surprising?"

"You're not Japanese though. I just thought it was kind of odd, but I didn't mean to offend." she said in her heavy English accent as she bowed her head. "I'm Alice Bailey, the Ultimate Veterinarian."

"It's not big deal. Don't worry about bowing and stuff." he muttered as he adjusted his cap. "Look maybe I'll tell you about it later. I'm gonna go stretch my legs for now." he said as he rolled his shoulders, before walking across the courtyard.

"You should be more careful girl. Asking people the wrong question can get you into a world of trouble." A voice said.

The girl tilted her head to regard a boy that was leaning against a nearby tree. He had fair skin and black eyes. He had a long, dark blue hair. It was pulled into odd reverse ponytail in the front of his head. He wore a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt. He had on a blue tie, and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes. Along his waist rested an empty holster.

A nervous expression filled the blonde's face. "I didn't mean any trouble. I just thought it would be good to learn more about everyone."

"Relax blondie. I won't bite yet." The boy mused. "Name's Ringo Takagami, The Ultimate Marksman."

"So were you in the army or part of some mercenary company?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not quite. Let's just say the less you know, the better." he said as he extended his hand, before making a gun gesture towards her, before he turned and began to stroll off.

"Miss please don't let Takagami bother you. I have been keeping note of his activities, at the moment I believe he's just trying to intimidate others." A boy said drawing the blonde's attention.

She turned to see a boy of average height standing in front of her. He had teal eyes, and beige colored skin tone. His hair is a chocolate cherry tint and is moderately long and had a rather average if not lean build. He wore a light grey Zip Up Vest Sleeveless Jacket, under it he had a light blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of Surplus Airborne Vintage Shorts that are Washed Beige, and some blue sneakers. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and was carrying a large planner in his arms.

"Oh it's alright. Believe it or not, I've dealt with some pretty scary people in the past." Alice mused with a slight wink. "I'm Alice Bailey by the way. Ultimate Veterinarian at your service."

A brilliant smile was settled on the boy's face as he took her hand, before shaking it enthusiastically. "It's pleasure to meet you Miss Bailey. My name is Hikaru Barloc, I'm known as the Ultimate Event Coordinator. If you need someone to juggle a thousand things at once, I'm your man!" he said with a friendly expression.

"My man huh?" The blonde laughed at the boy's immediate embarrassed expression.

"N-No what I meant to say is that I can handle any scheduling problems you may have." He said nervously as he cleared his throat.

"I was just teasing you Hikaru. I don't suppose you have any idea how we ended up here?"

The boy still had a smile on his face, before he shook his head slightly. "Unfortunately I do not. However I'm sure we'll have our answers soon enough. Surely our host won't keep us waiting indefinitely."

"Yeah you're probably right. I just wish I could remember how I ended up here, or where here is? This has to be some sort of illusion right?" The British girl asked as she tapped at her chin.

"I couldn't say, but I don't recall ever becoming the Ultimate Astronaut. So I'm sure there's a logical explanation." the boy chuckled.

* * *

**7:42 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

Across the Courtyard Hayate also continued his introductions. He spied a girl with Silver Hair that was pulled into a Braided Ponytail. She had vivid Purple Eyes and glasses. She wore a Light-blue/Dark-blue striped scarf, and a blue sweater and a blue skirt with question marks on it.

"Wow someone really likes blue. I'm more of a red guy myself. Nice to meet you my name is." The boy was cut off as the girl in front of him raised her hand up.

"Wait. Let me guess." her brow furrowed a long moment, before a look of confidence filled her eyes. "Hayate." she said finally.

The Thief stared in surprise a moment. "Wait so you overheard me or something?"

"No nothing of that sort. My name is Nico Bessho. I am known as the Ultimate Guesser. I have made a name for myself, by making long shot predictions in many Tv series and movies on my Youtube channel. I have even predicted the ending of book series in the first book, before the second book in a five part series was written." she said simply as she laced her hands together.

"Jeez sounds like you should be the Ultimate Psychic instead. That's seriously insane and really awesome. Man I wish I had you with me the last time I was at a Casino." Hayate sighed dramatically.

"We're both underage though. I believe that is a crime." The girl deadpanned.

"Only counts if you get caught. So you probably already guessed, but I'm the Ultimate Thief at your service." Hayate offered with a grin. "So can you really guess anything?"

"Just about. I wish my title was the Ultimate Educated Guesser. I don't like the implications of just making random assumptions. Though the one thing I have trouble guessing is anything to do with politics." The silver haired girl mused.

"Heh I don't think anyone could predict things like that." Hayate laughed as he nodded at the girl. "I GUESS I'll see you soon Nico."

"That wasn't funny." The girl sighed as she shook her head, before walking off.

"Well I for one thought that was quite an amusing pun." A neutral voice mused.

Hayate turned to see an individual standing a few feet away with an amused expression. They had Slightly long but neat golden brown hair, with short black-tipped bangs. Their eyes were black as coal and they had a light tanned skin. They were incredibly short and had a skinny build. They wore a red v-necked shirt with black lining zig-zagging down the sleeves tucked into the navy blue cargo shorts. They donned black boots with silver buckles in a crossing pattern. The most bizarre aspect of their attire was the blond-orange fox ears on top of their head, and visible fake small fangs in their mouth.

Try as he might Hayate had trouble discerning the individual's gender. "Well not everyone appreciates my crappy sense of humor." The Thief Chuckled as he held out his hand. "I'm Hayate the Ultimate Thief." he offered.

"The pleasure is all mine." the individual offered in mild voice as they took the boy's hand, before shaking it. "I'm Raef Hyzaki the Ultimate Trickster."

"I noticed. I almost fell for the electric buzzer in your hand." Hayate grinned as he produced the device with his other hand.

A trill of laughter escaped the other individual. "You saw right through me. I didn't even see your slight of hand. You are the Ultimate Thief for a reason. You've give me something to aspire to."

"Aspire to?" Hayate questioned with a light smile.

"To catch you off guard of course." The Trickster mused.

"You're more than happy to try." The Thief countered.

"Oh now I have something really exciting to look forward to, well beyond figure out the purpose of why we're here." Raef chuckled.

Hayate nodded. "I think we'd all like to know that." he said as he eyed a girl who was seated under a nearby tree.

She had black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She had a thin frame and was rather short. She wore a black hoodie with a skull on the back over a purple tank top, and black sweatpants. Her shoes are dark blue sneakers. She had a laptop open as she seemed glued to it's contents.

"As a curtesy I wouldn't bother Miss Lutzen. She is one of the more antisocial people here, and that's saying something. It took me ten minutes to even get her name." The Trickster murmured as they tapped their forearm.

"Guess not everyone handles things the same way. Who is she exactly?" Hayate asked.

"Giselly Lutzen. The Ultimate Hacker said to be maybe the only person alive, who could crack Chihiro Fujisaki's encryptions." Raef mused.

"Oh I've heard about her. She's not exactly on the front page news, but in the Underground world she's a legend. Part of group known as Archangel. They've exposed some of the greatest kept secrets to the public. There's a rumor that Archangel and extension she was the one who leaked what Hope's Peak was trying to suppress during the initial riots."

"What are you two whispering about over here?" A giggle could be heard.

The pair turned to see a girl with long black hair. It was pulled into a ponytail and rested over her shoulder. She had Green emerald eyes, a slim and petite figure, and almost a doll like appearance. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, with a generic music symbol on it. There was a black sweater tied around her waist, black stockings, black knee length skirt, as well and simple white buckled shoes. She had a blue violin case strapped to her back.

"Heh don't mind us Miss. We were just gossiping. This is a school after all. I think? Actually I have no idea." Hayate shook his head. "I'm Hayate Dorobo, the Ultimate Thief. And this is." he was cut off by the girl.

"Oh pleasure is all mine. Raef and I have already met." she smiled as she offered a curtsey. "My name is Rei Makoto, and I'm the Ultimate Violinist."

"Yes Miss Makoto actually scored the remake of a recent horror movie, called Killer Killer. She does have a flair for suspense and drama." Raef mused.

"Huh Hope's Peak really does attract celebrities doesn't it?"

A vivid smile crossed the Violinist's lips. "That is sweet of you to say Hayate, but I wouldn't go that far. I'm just happy someone appreciated my music."

* * *

**7:48 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

On the far side of the Bio Dome, Alice found herself starring at another person she'd yet to meet yet. She was sitting off by herself with her knees pulled against her chest, and her hood was pulled down. She had very light skin tone and seemed to have a pretty thin and petite body, Her head from what was visble was heart-shaped, with a doll-like aspect to it. She slowly peeked up at the sound of footsteps approaching her.

Her pale cloud grey eyes seems to have an air of dreaminess and melancholy. She had straight mid-back length black hair that are tied in two low ponytails with white elastics. Her right side hair strand was covered by colorful pearls and threads. The girl wore a large black cloak that reaches her thighs. Beneath the cape was a white strapless dress with lavender ribbons adorning the sides. She also had on white socks and short brown fake leather boots. She wore a silver necklace with a moonstone pendant on it. Finally, she had a big beige linen bag resting next to her.

Alice slowly knelt down as she offered a weak smile. "Hey I don't think we've met yet. My name is Alice Bailey, The Ultimate Veterinarian." she said in a soft tone.

"You are asking for my name? Shiori. Shiori Ayashima." She offered in a soft monotone manner. Her small hands tensed around the hem of her hood as if she wanted to disappear into her cloak. "My talent? It may be hard to understand, but I am the Ultimate ce to meet you."

The blonde blinked at the response. "Ce? I'm not sure I caught that right. It's alright if you don't feel like sharing. This is all pretty crazy isn't it?"

"Ultimate Witch. That's who Shiori is. Does Alice like cats?" she asked abruptly her voice still neutral.

A giggle escaped the other girl. "Yes very much so. I have a yellow tabby at home, called Momo. He's absolutely spoiled rotten."

"I see. Shiori would like to have another cat herself someday. She's just not ready yet." she murmured quietly.

"I'm going to put a curse on you." A voice suddenly breathed in Alice's ear causing her to let out a shriek. as she collapsed to the ground next to Shiori.

The Veternarian pressed a hand against her chest as she stared up at the owner of the voice. They were undoubtedly one of the most unique individuals she'd ever met.

They had an average build, slightly defined muscles, with silky smooth, pale skin. They stood over six feet tall. Their whole facial structure was quite ambiguous though. They have average sized, low-set ears, almond shaped jade colored eyes, thin lips, average sized, pointed nose, and slightly trimmed eyebrows. Their hair is light brown and is short, besides the three braids that are quite long, the middle one reaching their lower back, while the other two reach just below their upper back. They had many visible scars from the exposed skin. They wore a dark green tunic, double-breasted uniform jacket with a crimson collar, and it also has dark purple vein-like patterns that spread up and around it, beginning from where their heart would be.

The rest of their clothing consists of a dark brown undershirt, dark green uniform pants, and knee-high black boots that go over their pants. They wear a considerable amount of gothic jewelry on their hands, arms, fingers, and around their neck, things such as, bones, black pearls, skulls, animal teeth, darker colored jewels, etc. They carry around an ornery sacrificial dagger at all times, it often hanging from their hip, hooked on by a silver chain. They have a dark red book bag slung around their body with a dark brown strap. Their also using interlocked bone, and metal talons as hair pieces. They wear four of them to be exact, two of which hang to the sides of their face, and the other two hang in between her braids. They reach down to their stomach and lower back.

"Goodness you scared the daylights out of me." The blonde huffed, before eying Shiori a moment. The girl had once more retreated fully back into her hood as she was no longer looking up.

"Apologies. I just enjoy a honest reaction. I couldn't resist the chance." The person spoke their voice was amorphous. Though their was a masculine cadence to the voice, it still held a lilt to it as well. It was impossible to discern their gender. The voice itself though was enough to make each hair on your body stand on end.

Alice tried to force a friendly smile. "Well you won't have to try very hard to elicit a reaction from me. I spook pretty easily with most things."

"Interesting this one will have to remember that in the future. Ah but this is the point where names are to be exchanged correct? Galexialyn Chijimatsu, The Ultimate Occultist. You may refer to me as Galex or Xialyn depending on rather you wish to acknowledge me as male or female."

"If it's not offensive to ask, which are you?" Alice asked quietly.

A look of mirth played in the Occultist eyes. "Puzzles are rarely enjoyable if you know the solution from the beginning. I'll allow you to draw your own conclusions. Though I suppose I should take my leave. I have started the little Witch." The Occultist mused with a slight sneer in their ambiguous voice as they turned and strode away at an unsettling gait.

Alice's gaze returned to the girl next to her. "Shiori are you alright?"

"Shiori will not used black magic. Shiori doesn't believe in black magic. Black Magic only leads to bad places." she said almost as if she was chanting to herself. She slowly rose to her feet as she clutched at her medallion, before promptly walking away without another word.

 _'I really thought we were connecting too. It seems like a lot of people here aren't very social. Maybe they just need some time to open up.'_  The blonde mused as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Are you well Miss?" A solemn voice asked.

The blonde brushed her skirt off as she tilted her head up to eye a sculpted boy that now stood in front of her. He had long black hair that reached down to his knees, held lightly by a low ponytail starting just down past the neck onto his back. The hair is still quite flowing with a few strands framing his face and ears. It hung above his green eyes and a few strands reaching eye level, and some reaching a bit further. He also has a slightly tan skin complexion and had generous muscles on his body. He wore black tai-chi pants with matching tai-chi slippers, leaving no shirt on but having black bandages wrapping from around his wrists up to his shoulders.

"I really have to be more careful. People just keep sneaking up on me. I guess that shows how oblivious I can be sometimes." Alice sighed, before allowing a soft smile to pull at her lips. "I'm fine big guy. I just got startled is all." she murmured in embarrassment.

"I heard your outburst and wanted to check." he said before bowing his head in a stoic manner. "My name is Wei Yan, and I'm the Ultimate Kenpo Master."

"Nice to meet you Wei. My name is Alice Bailey, and I'm the Ultimate Veterinarian. Thanks for checking on me, but really I'm alright." The girl smiled fondly as she tried to keep her eyes fixated on his face instead of his bare chest.

"I see well if you should require anything, do not hesitate to ask. Until the situation changes I shall gather my thoughts through meditation." he said as he offered another curt bow, before turning away.

Alice glanced around the open space, before spotting one of the final people she'd yet to meet. A girl who had short amber colored hair. It was slightly shorter than shoulder length, and her side fringes reach up to her chest. Her hair was messy and yet it almost seemed styled that way. She had striking blood red eyes.

Much like herself she wore a white buttoned shirt, but over it she had a sleeveless black hoodie. The zipper was down slightly exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Her hood was pulled down. The sleeves of the buttoned shirt, only seemed to reach her elbows. To complete her sporty look, she wore dark gray trousers, ending just before her knees. She also wore a pair of running shoes. The girl sat in the middle of the courtyard on a bench. Her expression seemed to change swiftly, in an almost manic manner.

"Oh I don't think we've met. I'm Alice Bailey." The Blonde offered before the other girl's gaze met hers.

"The buxom blonde is approximately five feet two inches tall. Approximation puts her weight at around a hundred and twenty pounds. Measurements starting from the top are 36FF Cup. Waist is approximately." The girl was cut off as Alice sputtered. "No one needs to know that any of that!" She squeaked. "I just wanted to introduce myself." The girl muttered.

The scrutinizing gaze shifted into a sweet smile. "Why didn't you just say so. Pleased to you meet you, my name is Akiho Tenryuu. I'm the Ultimate Psychologist." she said as she stood up, before hugging the other girl. Sorry if I was rude before, not all parts of me agree."

"What do you mean? Alice stammered as she slowly pried herself free from the other girl, who was clearly much stronger.

Again Akiho's expression shifted this time to a scoff as she shook her head. "Isn't it obvious dummy? There's more than one person behind the wheel up here." She said as she tapped at her forehead.

"You have multiple personalities? That's incredibly rare." Alice mused with a stunned expression.

The Psychologist's demeanor shifted yet again as she stuck her bottom lip out. "Yeah it's rweally not cool sometimes! People get mad at Akiho, cause she can't control when stuff happens. Sometimes she stays in one place for a while."

"And other times she can't make it through a single conversation, without losing it." She stuttered as she hugged herself in a comforting gesture.

The blonde offered a small smile. "Hey it's okay. I mean regardless of your situation, you've still managed to become an Ultimate right? It's just who you are right?"

The girl in front of her seemed to shift yet again, however this time she fell quiet and unresponsive. She wordlessly walked off abruptly ending the conversation.

"Seems they're some interesting people here don't you think?" Hayate chuckled as he walked up beside her.

"Interesting is definitely a good word for it, but I'm sure a lot of them will come around. We're all pretty freaked out about all of this." Alice mused softly.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Seems like everyone was lead to this place, the question is for what purpose?" He asked.

No sooner at the question left the Thief's mouth, did a high pitched voice fill the room.

None of the Sixteen Students could anticipate what awaited them.

Nor could they know that only despair lay on the horizon.

* * *

**16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 


	2. The Mutual Killing Game

**8:01 A:M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

_**"As much as I enjoy watching you youngsters awkwardly shuffle around, it's time to get this show on the road. Everyone enjoy their nice long nap?"**_  A voice exclaimed as a strange dual toned bear appeared upon a raised platform at the front of the Courtyard. His gaze flitted around the large room as a dark grin spread across his face.

"Huh I'm starting to think this is all one hallucination. Maybe I'm actually in a forest somewhere, and simply picked a bad mushroom. " The Ultimate Survivalist mused as he ran a hand through his short beard.

"While I certainly enjoy a good joke as much as the next person, I somehow doubt this is some illusion Charles." The Ultimate Trickster murmured as they ticked their head to the side. This caused the fake pair of fox ears on their head, to twitch ever so slightly. "Though of course I could be entirely wrong. Trusting ones eyes is sometimes a dangerous gambit."

"Well Alice. You ever seen a bear like this before?" Hayate chuckled as he thumbed the faint scar along his cheek.

The Veterinarian shook her head numbly as she stared at the bear. "No I can't say I ever had the pleasure of tending to a walking and talking bear." she laughed softly at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

Shiori lifted her chin slightly, her hands still clutching her hood. "I wonder. Is this bear controlled by some magic? It must be an extremely rare and powerful one, to control a teddy bear like this." She said in a monotone manner, before whispering to herself. "Horrible. Just horrible."

"This one does not sense any magical or supernatural presence controlling this automaton. How very curious it is though. I'd very much like to see what makes it tick. Perhaps there is something that can be utilized in one of my rituals." The Occultist mused as they removed a knife from their bag, before running their tongue down along the blade. A faint tendril of blood slowly coating the blade. An unsettling look settled on Galexialyn's face.

"Enough. I grow tired of listening to such pointless banter. I put as much stock in the occult as I do faith, which is to say none. Clearly this is nothing more than a puppet, being controlled remotely. Could you indulge as to what it is you want?" The Ultimate Scientist asked as he settled his gaze on the small bear.

 _ **"Oooh someone that likes to get straight to the point huh? Well I like the cut of your gib. Let me ask you kiddos something important. What's the last few memories you have?"**_  The Bear grinned as it's beady gaze glanced around the room.

The Ultimate Football star frowned a moment, before removing his headphones. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I remember the world being on the edge of falling apart. It was just a few days before that, when I received my invitation to Hope's Peak. Though that's about it." He mused in a neutral tone, before adjusting his cap.

"Yes I recall something very similar. I remember there being riots in the streets, and the death toll was rising. It was a bitter sweet feeling, but I remember being so happy to see the acceptance letter. It made all of my hard work feel like it amounted to something." The Ultimate Event Coordinator said with a weak smile. "I've noticed the logo everywhere though. So I guess we did make it after all." he said with a look of renewed excitement settling onto Hikaru's face.

"I was the same. I threw the letter in the trash though, the world seemed to be ending. I figured my chance was gone." The Ultimate Jeweler said in a quiet manner as she toyed with one of her earrings.

Rei smiled vividly as she tousled her long black hair. "I'm sure Hikaru's right. Hope's Peak must have tracked all of us down. We must have been relocated to a different campus. I had heard they were building an overseas campus. It's a tad peculiar, but things are just different at Hope's Peak." the girl mused as she leaned against a nearby oak tree.

"Are you truly that fucking stupid?" Gisselly asked as she shut her laptop, before shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" Rei asked with a shocked expression, as she stared at the shorter girl.

"You can stare at me as long as you like, it won't change my words. These walls may say Hope's Peak, but look around. Have you noticed any other students? Or faculty? Can you begin to explain our gap in memories? This is not some idealistic scenario." The Hacker sighed as she peered up at the bear. "I noticed there is no working internet, or any signals present. This is highly irregular. Of course none of this begins to touch the most pressing detail. The fact we're no longer on Earth."

The Violinist forced a fake smile. "Apologies. I simply thought it wise to keep everyone's spirits up."

"That's a complete waste of time. We're all strangers here, there's no reason to coddle anyone." The Ultimate Marksman offered bluntly.

Ichiro took a step forward as he eyed Ringo intently. "Dude there's no reason to talk to her like that. Lay off already." The Football Star said as he folded his arms.

"Aiko's right. There's no reason to be so rude. Some of us are just trying to keep our cool, and not assume the worst." Charles said as he scratched at his beard.

The Ultimate Marksman held his hands up. "Do what you want then. Just don't blame me if this place spits you out."

"Could you guys please stop jabbering! I wanna hear what the stuffed animal has to say!" The Ultimate Psychologist whined as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"I have to agree with Miss Tenryuu. You could learn much more from listening, than speaking." Wei Yan said quietly.

The bear had his face rested against his paw, before he looked up. _ **"Oh you finally done rambling? Sheesh kids these days have no manners for their superiors. No I am not a prize you win at a carnival, and I'm not controlled by some mystical force. I am the captain of this illustrious station. Monkuma is my name. I welcome you all to Hope's Peak Horizon Station or HPHS for short!"**_

Hikaru beamed happily. "I knew this was an educational program. This must have been something the higher ups at Hope's Peak cooked up."

Nico shook her head. "I think that's more wishful thinking then anything. If I had to guess, I'd say we've been kidnapped."

Monokuma blinked before pulling out a cloth to wipe at the sweat on his brow.  _ **"Well they don't call you the Ultimate Guesser for no reason. Though Mister Event Coordinator isn't entirely wrong. The higher ups at Hope's Peak with the aid of multiple countries did indeed invest in the Horizon Station. A refuge for mankind to weather the storm of Despair. YUK YUK YUK. However Despair had other plans in mind. Before the Station could be launched the Headmaster of Hope's Peak, enacted a lockdown with three other classes. Leaving this beautiful station without purpose. However you all were meant to be the next class, you'd even received your admissions letters. So you were picked to christen this station."**_

"What an interesting turn of fate. I was originally invited to join the 79th Class, however due to circumstances I was unable to." The Ultimate Psychologist said with a composed expression as she stared intently at the dual toned bear. Her demeanor having shifted on a dime once more.

"I'd say it may have been discrimination against those lacking mental soundness, but somehow I get the sense that was never a requirement." Galex mused as a thin smile spread across their lips.

Hayate's brow furrowed slightly as he shook his head. "So did you save us from what was happening back on Earth? Or were we kidnapped? You're skipping over some pretty important details."

The bear waved a paw dismissively.  _ **"Bah don't worry your pretty little heads over the details. I don't like the term kidnapping, but well if the shoe fits."**_  Monokuma snorted loudly as he clutched at his sides.  _ **"Hey but don't you boys and girls worry. Horizon Station has an abundance of accommodations and between livestock and freshly grown food, you won't go hungry. There's enough supplies for a lifetime. Which is great considering that's how long you kiddos we'll be staying here."**  _Monokuma grinned at the immediate tension that filled the room.

"Forever?" Alice breathed in a shaky tone. "But why? for what purpose could that possibly serve? Even if the world has seen better days, we can't stay here forever."

"She's right. You can't possible expect us to stay." Rei exclaimed as she clenched her fists at her side.

 _ **"Yeesh calm down will you? If you all really want to go home, there is a graduation clause."**  _The bear murmured.

"What do you expect us to kill each other or something?" Nico asked, before shaking her head.

Monokuma offered a deadpan expression.  _ **"That's going to get really annoying. She's absolutely right though."**_

"W-Wait I was?" The Ultimate Guesser asked with a look of horror filling her eyes.

 _ **"Yes indeed. Bet you wish you weren't so good at that now huh? It's very simple kiddos. The first one to kill another classmate, without being caught will graduate and leave Horizon Station."**  _The bear exclaimed.

A small almost invisible smirk flitted across Ringo's lips.

"Kill? You can't be serious." Hikaru's voice wavered slightly as he stared in disbelief.

"I want to go home now." Shiori mumbled repeatedly to herself, as she pulled her cloak around herself.

 _ **"You can say it as many times as you want and you can even click your heels together, you're not going home without dishing out some homicide first."**  _Monokuma giggled.

Dude are you crazy?! I'm not going to kill anyone, but I don't have a problem beating your ass ." Ichiro scowled as he stalked forward, before promptly picking the bear off the ground by his neck. "If you think you can make us do some sick crap like that, you're out of your mind."

"Hehe give it your best shot. One your dad could be proud of, but you should know attacking the Headmaster is against school rules." Monokuma laughed.

"There's Sixteen of us and one of you. I'll take my chances." The Footballer said as he cocked his first back, before stopping as the bear's eyes began to flash vividly. "What the hell is he doing now?"

Nico's eyes widened as she found her voice. "He's gonna blow. Throw him away!" She yelled.

A look of realization dawned on the boy as he pulled his arm back, before hurling the bear skyward. A loud explosion rang out mere seconds later as debris was sent flying in all directions. A few pieces lodged into one of the larger trees.

"Alright so he sure as hell wasn't bluffing." Ichiro muttered as shook his head in disbelief.

"Xialyn are you alright?" The Ultimate Survivalist asked as he stared at the Occultist in concern

A piece of debris was lodged into their left shoulder.

Hikaru's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the wound. "Are you alright? Can we do anything to help?"

"Oh well would you look at that." The Occultist mused as they casually stared down at the sharp piece sticking through their shoulder.

"That is not the reaction of someone who was just turned into a pincushion. We need to get that looked at." Hayate said as his brow furrowed.

"My nerve endings are practically non existent. Don't trouble yourself, it can attended to soon enough. I don't seem to be bleeding too badly." Galex chuckled in amusement.

"Look I'm sorry for pulling that. I didn't realize that thing was a bomb." The Football Player frowned as he stared back at the wounded Occultist.

"Oh you can make up for it later, but I assure you I've seen far worse than this. A pity it was so trivial. One's transcendence into the afterlife is a truly wonderful spectacle to witness." The Occultist mused as they stared at the vivid blood soaking their arm.

"Perhaps we should simply focus on seeing that nothing of that sort happens today?" The Kenpo Master suggested.

"Then Miss Bailey can see to the wound once we've finished here. I recall seeing an infirmary earlier." The Ultimate Scientist mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Wait. It's not that I mind helping, but why me?" Alice asked as she looked around the room.

Giselly shook her head. "Though it's far from ideal, you're likely the closest thing we have to someone with medical experience. Unless someone else wishes to fucking open their mouths?" she asked as she peered around the room. "Well since the bear is gone, I suggest we take this opportunity to." She was silenced by raucous laughter.

 _ **"Gone? You really think that a little bang like that would keep Monokuma down? Nope it certainly does not. However consider that a warning. We forego written warnings around here in lieu of corporal punishments."**  _The bear grinned as he waddled out from behind several trees.

"Magic. That is the only explanation." Shiori murmured as she stared at the bear.

"Is your head always stuck in the clouds? We've moved past that already. Try to keep up if you can." Ringo said coldly as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Me? My head always in the clouds? But we're on the ground. Least it feels like the ground." The Witch said in her typical monotone manner.

"Can we focus on the fact we're still dealing with this bear?" The Ultimate Jeweler asked quietly as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't see what's left to discuss. He's made it pretty simple. One of us kills or we stay in this place indefinitely." The Marksman mused as he eyed the bear. "Unless you have anything else to offer?"

 _ **"Oh a pragmatic individual! I like to see that. Piss and moan all you want, there's only one way off this station. You wanna leave? I gotta see a little initiative."**_ Monokuma mused as he waddled back and forth.

 _ **"But hey I'm a patient bear. I've waited this long, I can wait a while longer. All of you will come to see the reality soon enough. If not enjoy your life aboard Horizon Station."**  _Monokuma exclaimed as he held out his paw as he gestured towards a lockbox several feet away _ **. "We here at Hope's Peak Horizon Station don't skimp on anything. Inside you'll all find state of the art electronic handbooks. There's one for each of you. They keep track of clues, motives, as well as contain maps of every unlocked area. You can even message one another with these bad boys. Oh and perhaps the most simple use, is that they open most of the doors around the station. Your specific handbook opens your personal quarters and yours alone."**_

"Our personal quarters? Are you talking about the room I woke up in?" Hayate asked.

 _ **"You got it kiddo. The Crew Quarters are decked out for each of you, just don't lose your handbooks. That would be unbearable."**_  Monokuma snickered.  _ **"Oh and before you kids get excited, I'd check your handbook for the rules as well. Unless you wanted to be punished severely."**_

"I take it our punishment would be along the lines of what happened earlier?" Charles asked as his brow furrowed slightly.

The bear snorted.  _ **"Oh that? That was nothing sweetums. I can get a lot more creative then that."**_

"Why? Why are you doing all of this? There has to be a reason for what you'd put all of us through this. What do you get out of this?" Alice asked as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

 _ **"Oh dear you'll learn soon enough that some things aren't so simple. However my true pay off is your despair."**_ He laughed wildly, before disappearing out of sight.

"Well we might as well gain a sense of surroundings. Perhaps we can meet later to discuss how we want to handle this?" The Ultimate Survivalist suggested.

One by one each of the students collected their handbooks, before branching off to different corners of the station.

* * *

 **9** **:12 A:M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

The Infirmary was nothing short of state of the art.

It contained a dozen beds, multiple cabinets filled with various medicines and reagents. There was also numerous scalpels, operating tables, and X-ray machines. It was fully equipped to serve as a functional Hospital.

"My the little Veterinarian seems quite skilled with a needle. You've not even flinched this entire time. That is most impressive, it make this one assume you've done this before." The Occultist murmured in a neutral tone as they eyed the blonde standing next to them. "Perhaps it's for the best I didn't curse you earlier or I might have found my soul in another plane."

A faint smile graced the blonde's lips. "I may have done this more than a few times. You lost a good bit of blood, but it could have been much worse. Since your heart rate remained stable, you didn't lose nearly as much as you could have. I checked your handbook for your blood type. There's plenty on hand, so I think we should give you a transfusion to be safe." The girl said as she rose to her feet. "You're lucky that you don't feel pain, that shock could have sent you over the edge." The blonde called out as she opened a container, before grabbing a transfusion bag.

"Lucky? Mm that is quite an interesting notion." The Occultist mused as they stared at the stitching on their bare arm. Their red jacket sleeve having been rolled up. "Tell me do many Veterinarian's learn how to preform blood transfusions? Or is that simply limited to the best of the best?" a thin smiled pull at their lips.

"My you certainly are a curious one. Especially since you go to great lengths to remain an enigma." Alice mused with a faint smile as she reached for a sterile needle.

"What can I say? I enjoy solving puzzles. Before oblivion takes us, I intend to sate my curiosity. Why does a girl who's a veterinarian, seem more medically inclined than she should? And better yet why does she wear a single glove? It practically begs an answer." The Occultist mused.

The blonde sighed before sticking the girl's vein, hoping to shut her up for a moment. The girl gaze had never left her face. "Right. I almost forgot you can't even feel this. Galex let's just agree to respect each other's secrets. Please?"

A look of mirth played in Xialyn's eyes. "But that's no fun. I want to see what makes you tick Alice." They said as they licked their lips in a slow deliberate manner.

"I really wish you wouldn't. I'm not that interesting." The blonde said slightly unnerved as she wiped some the blood from the Occultist's scarred arm.

"Oh we shall we." Chijimatsu purred in a masculine tone.

* * *

**10:03 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

"Well it's certainly safe to say the bear wasn't lying in regards to food. We could probably serve three times this amount and not bat an eye. " The Ultimate Survivalist mused as he peered around the fully stocked industrial sized kitchen.

"If that should change, I believe with your help we can work on how to ration our supplies." Hikaru said with a light smile as he tapped his planner.

A chuckle escaped Charles as he eyed the Event Coordinator. "You really have that book with you everywhere don't you?"

The much smaller boy ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well I do pride myself in keeping things in a specific order. I must admit to say I have a ADHD may be an understatement. Though I believe everyone will be pleased to have such assistance. I've already worked out a routine that make be useful to all of us. When we gather this evening to discuss our findings, I hope this will prove useful."

"You won't hear any complaints from me Barloc. I'd rather have a plan then go into this half cocked. Besides it might be good to establish a few ground rules anyway."

Hikaru nodded as he tapped his chin with the end of his pencil. "Yes there are a few of our classmates that aren't exactly team players. We need to have a united front."

The Survivalist chuckled. "I'm not sure it'll go over well, but I've got your back. Last thing we need right now is chaos."

"Let's not assume the worst my friend. I'm sure we can get everyone to cooperate. Making sure things go without a hitch is my forte." Hikaru smiled as he tucked his planner underneath his arm.

* * *

**11:28 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Stadium**

At the end of the Ground Deck lay a massive indoor Stadium

Inside it contained a basketball and tennis court, a running track, and even a batting cage. There was also changing rooms, and several storage rooms.

"Hmph at least we won't die of boredom." Ringo chuckled mainly to himself as he strode off to explore one of the storage rooms.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" The Psychologist exclaimed in a childish voice as she stomped her feet excitedly, before taking off at inhuman speeds towards the basketball court.

"A higher power certainly broke the mold, when she was created." Wei Yan mused with a light smile as he folded his arms.

The Football Star stared around the open area for a long moment, before chuckling. "You can say that again man. She's about as crazy as they come, but least she seems harmless enough."

"Indeed though I hope our rooms are soundproofed. I can't imagine trying to sleep if she gets excited like that." The Kenpo Master mused as stretched his arms and legs slowly.

"If not let's hope these fancy rooms of ours at least come with ear plugs. What do you say we go for a run?" Ichiro suggested in a deep voice.

"I'd welcome the chance to stretch my legs. I've done enough sitting today." The boy mused as he lightly clapped the other boy on the shoulder.

* * *

**12:31 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Physic's Lab**

"Well I'm certainly in my element here. Needless to say I have plenty of room to breath. This station certainly isn't lacking in terms of equipment. I've seen government labs with less at their disposal." The Ultimate Scientist mused.

The girl next to him huffed as she folded her arms. "Dumbass you think you could stop ogling this for two seconds? What happened to you playing it cool earlier? You're suppose to be the calm one between us. Why'd you try to start shit with Hayate?"

The tall boy chuckled slightly, as he shoved his hands into his lab coat. "Giselly you're certainly one to talk. Every time you open your mouth you managed to insult someone. Seriously what you said to Rei was uncalled for."

"Well you're the one who pretty much bashed anyone with belief in a higher power and magic. Look I'm use to pissing people off, it's my charm. One of us is suppose to be the cool headed one. We're friends right? Work on your charm some alright?"

The Scientist shook his head. "Yes I'll do that. In exchange I expect you to start wearing these. It doesn't help your poor eyesight if you never wear your glasses." He sighed as he fished her glasses out of his pocket, before holding them out to her.

The girl scowled as she snatched them out of his hand. "Fine. I guess in the mean time we still act like we don't know each other. That was your suggestion right?'

"It would raise a series of unfortunate questions. Besides even if it didn't, people would suspect us of working together." Shuhei said with a slight frown.

"We are though Kisaki." she deadpanned.

The tall scientist sighed as he reached down and promptly pulled her hood down of her head, before tousling her head. "You know what I mean. Stop being a brat."

* * *

**1:15 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

A rare smile graced the Ultimate Jeweler's lips, as she peered around the small dusty room. It was nothing short of perfect in her eyes. This room was perfect for her trade. Hammer and tongs lined the room, as well as a molten forge in the middle of the room. Precious minerals and gemstones lay strewn across multiple tables. She even spotted an old fashion stereo laying on one of the tables.

Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad arrangement after all.

"I believe that is the first time I've seen a smile grace your face. You must feel quite at home." Raef mused as they leaned against the doorway.

The girl's previous smile quickly flitted away. "Do you require something Trickster?"

"Oh well that's a bit cold don't you think? Why are you so serious all the time? No one is going to bite. Well I can't say no one. Galexiayln and Ringo personally scare the daylights out of me, but most of us are practically harmless." They mused in a neutral tone as they eyed the short haired girl.

"I just had a stuffed bear tell me that everyone has to kill one another in order to leave this place. You'll excuse me, if I'm not the most social person in the world. I just like my space." She said in a gruff tone as she picked up a hammer. "Please leave me be."

"Woah no need to wave your big hammer around. Just be careful huh? In horror movies it's always the loner that bites it first." Raef said as they retreated back into the hall.

The Jeweler sighed as she reached out and turned on the radio. Of course she was met by static, however she pressed the CD button. Almost immediately a familiar Folk Metal song began to play. Slowly the sense of discomfort in her stomach flitted away as she let her attention drift elsewhere.

* * *

**2:27 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Spa**

The Spa area was filled with several hot tubs as well as a sauna. There was also an adjacent locker room for both genders.

The Ultimate Guesser found herself once more starring intently at the rules listed in the handbook.

**Regulations**

**1\. Students are prohibited from trying to leave campus, unless other wise specified by the Headmaster.**

**2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 P.M to 7A.M. Some areas are off limits at night, so use caution. The showers are inaccessible after 10 P.M and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

**3\. Sleeping anywhere is permitted, however is cautioned against.**

**4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Horizon Station at your discretion.**

**5\. There are multiple airlocks throughout the station. The Faculty is not responsible for injury, and or death. Open at your own peril.**

**6\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other station property.**

**7\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. In addition only two murders are allowed per blackened.**

**8.**   **Additional school rules may be added as or if necessary.**

The silver haired girl was brought out of her thoughts by a splash.

She sat in a hot tub across from The Ultimate Violinist.

The raven haired girl in front of her smiled brightly.

"Nico come on silly! Stop looking at that thing every second. What's the point?" Makoto asked as she leaned back, before sighing softly as the heated jets hit the tense muscles in her back.

The Violinist wore an elegant two piece green swim suit. That hugged at her hourglass figure perfect. Nico on the other hand wore a simple blue one piece suit that was far more modest by comparsion.

The Guesser sighed as she wiped her fogged up glasses. "Rei you really should be more observant. By studying the rules, we can learn how to take advantage of them. The devil is in the details."

"You're not actually considering killing someone are you?" The Violinist asked as her eyes widened marginally.

"Of course not. I'm simply pointing out that with an eye for detail, we can potentially find a loophole in Monokuma's rules." Nico mused as she sat her handbook on a nearby table.

"Well I suppose in a game like this, there's no reason to play fair." Rei smiled softly at the other girl.

"Precisely." Nico chuckled softly as she leaned back, before shutting her eyes. "Please remind me to get out, before I look like a lobster."

"You can count on me girl!" Rei exclaimed exuberantly.

* * *

**3:52 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

The Library area was massive with there being two levels in total. Everything seemed to be categorized by section.

There was a large reading area, filled with leather couches and chairs on the bottom floor.

The books reached so high that there was numerous ladders propped against the various shelves.

Shiori sat with a large tome open, her eyes flitting across the page. A tiny smile gracing her heart shaped face as she was totally enraptured.

"Wow you're really a quick reader aren't you?" A voice asked.

Shiori almost immediately reached for her hood, as she snapped her attention up at the sound of the voice.

Hayate stood a few feet away leaning against one of the leather chairs. He raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "Hey sorry if I startled you. I tend to sneak up on people. It's sort of my thing."

The Witch began to open her bag, as she reached for her tome.

"Hey you don't have to run off. Please stay. You were here first after all. Was that one of your magic books?" Hayate asked.

The Petite girl paused momentarily, before meekly nodding her head.

"That's great. So how does it work? I mean Magic that is." The Thief said as he slipped into a chair, before offering her an encouraging smile.

Shiori pulled the tome against her chest, as she worked her jaw a moment.

"Oh, so you want me to explain to you what is magic? That's great! Alright, let's start! " she said before dropping the tome back onto the table, before opening it.

"There are three main types of magic. White magic, red magic, or black magic. Each have their own specialty. White magic is used to bring happiness. Red magic plays around people's feeling. You can make someone fall in love with you if you want. Regarding black magic I-I don't think I should talk to you about it. Let's instead talk about the importance of timing and intention." The girl began to drone on with a rare look of excitement on her face.

The Ultimate Thief blinked as she continued to talk.  _'So she can talk. Good to know, I just hope she doesn't quiz me after this. She might as well be speaking a foreign language.'_

* * *

**16 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	3. The Wolf

**4:36 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 2**

"Thanks again for keeping me company all evening." Rei said with a bright smile, as she leaned against the door leading into her bedroom.

The Ultimate Guesser shook her head, before adjusting her glasses. "You don't have to thank me. It was a nice distraction. We should do it again. I think I'm going to lay down a bit, before the meeting."

"Sleep sweet!" The Violinist called out with a wave of her hand, before she shut the door behind her.

A few seconds elapsed, before her smile slowly faded away.

She let out an annoyed groan. "Hmph Ultimate Guesser my ass. You don't have the slightest clue about me." A wicked smile played on her lips, as she felt back onto her bed. She opened her violin case as she traced her digits down the length of the instrument.

"Least she's not as irritating as that fucking hacker cunt." she scowled as a moment elapsed, before the room was filled with a shrill haunting note.

 _'She thinks Rei is just a fucking airhead. That's just fine with us. The longer they all believe that the easier it will be. We will not die in this damn place.'_  She mused as each note grew more unsettling than the last.

"We just have to become everyone's friend. Make ourselves seem above suspicion, then we give the most beautiful performance of our lives." The violinist murmured as an unsettling grin spread across her lips.

* * *

**4:51 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"You're looking rather spry, considering you were human pincushion earlier." Raef mused as they walked into the Bio Dome, to see Galexialyn resting under a tree with tome open in their lap.

"Well if it isn't my fellow enigma. Could I perhaps request a smidge of blood? I'm working on something, but alas ink isn't a suitable substitute." The Occultist peered up as they stared at the Trickster intently.

The short statured individual ran a hand through their long golden-brown hair, before chuckling faintly. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I prefer to keep those fluids in my body thank you very much. Though if you need blood, I'd suggest utilizing the excess in the Infirmary. I think most would find that agreeable to any alternatives." Hyzaki said as they laced their hands behind their back.

"Oh I'm well aware. Though I do find that there is something far more potent when blood is let from living breathing individual. It seems to affect the results of my work. A shame I can't secure your cooperation. Though it's only a minor setback." The Occultist offered a twisted smile as they produced their sacrificial knife, before twirling around in their hand. "Should you change your mind, you'll let me know won't you?"

The Ultimate Trickster offered a forced smile. "I can't imagine that I would ever relent on such a matter. Then again who knows? The world is a strange place. I for one find myself in a conundrum. I'm trying to decide on your gender, while my own is just as elusive. It's seems a bit hypocritical doesn't it?"

"Perhaps and perhaps not. You see I simply don't care. Call me Galex if you see a man, and Xialyn if you see a woman. On the other hand if you find yourself at a crossroads Galexialyn is a suitable alternative. It's not about the mystery, it simply is not something that matters to me."

"I believe at the very least, we both share that in common. In addition I can only assume we likely share unique histories that lead us to our identities." Raef mused.

"That's a very interesting notion, and I can't deny it. You first darling." The Occultist purred with gleam in their eyes.

"You didn't think the Ultimate Trickster would actually divulge anything? It would kind of hurt my creditability, wouldn't it?" Hyzaki chuckled.

"This may come as a surprise, but I'm not the type to share either. I appreciate the distraction though Raef. It was amusing." The Occultist said, before returning their attention to reading.

"I take it you will be at Barloc's meeting this evening?" The Trickster asked before raising a single brow.

"But of course. I do like watching the hamsters run in their wheel, having no idea that escaping the void is impossible." Galexialyn murmured softly.

* * *

**5:35 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

"You can come out. I know you're there." Akiko said suddenly as she turned off her radio, before eying the doorway into the forge.

Slowly Shiori crept into the room. She quietly stared around the room a moment, before gesturing at gem stone.

The Jeweler lowered her hammer, before eying the mineral. "Do you like sapphires or something?"

The Ultimate Witch nodded her head slowly, before reaching out to press a hand against the stone in question. "It's pretty. Mama had one like this."

"Your mom huh?" The brunette asked as she worked her jaw slowly. "Are you close?"

"Use to be. Mom isn't with us anymore." Ayashima said quietly.

Akiko's eyes widened slightly. "She's dead then? I'm sorry." she muttered awkwardly.

"No. Just not with me and dad anymore. It's Shiori's fault." She said as her head dipped ever so slightly.

The Ultimate Jeweler stared at the raven haired girl for a long moment, before starring down at her hammer. "Would you like something? Something to remind you of home?" she asked in a low voice.

Shiori seemed to shuffle a moment as she grasped the raw gemstone, before she wordlessly carried it over. She stopped just a couple of feet away, before extending her hands. The smallest of smiles teasing her lips.

A dry chuckle escaped the much taller girl. "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want? Seems like you already have a pretty necklace."

Ayashima's brow furrowed a moment, before she slowly extended her small hand, before gesturing at the other girl's ear.

"Earrings huh? Yeah I can do that. Do you have anything special in mind? Anything you want me to use?" Akiko asked quietly.

"Little moons. Shiori doesn't care about anything else." She said as she still had her hands extended.

"Alright. I think I can work with that. You might want to sit down. This is going to take a while." The Jeweler said as she reached out and took the minerals from the girl.  _'How did I end up getting suckered into this? I guess it's not a big deal. She probably misses her family.'_  She mused as she reached out for her hammer.

* * *

**5:35 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

"There you are. I was hoping to have a conversation with you." Shuhei said as he walked into the library, before staring at the blue haired Marksman.

The other boy slowly pried his gaze from the book he was reading. "Socializing is not my specialty. You'd be best to look for it elsewhere. Besides I see little reason to associate with the competition."

The Ultimate Scientist offered a frown. "That's precisely what I wanted to discuss. Your attitude is problematic. We have yet to discern that there isn't an alternative to killing one another. It concerns me how quickly you seemed to accept our circumstances. You almost seemed to enjoy the news."

Ringo offered a low chuckle, before slowly pushing his chair back as he stood up. "What if I did enjoy the news? I do get a certain thrill from dangerous situations."

"This isn't some thrill seeking activity, we're talking about people's lives." Shuhei said coldly as his eyes narrowed.

"What about it? As I see it we're all strangers here." The Marksman mused as he stalked forward, before tilting his head slightly to stare up at the taller boy. "You're the Ultimate Scientist aren't you?"

"What about it?" Kisaki asked with an unflinching stare.

"Then you can appreciate Darwin's Theory. The strongest survive and well the others? They're cast aside." Ringo said as his lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Charles Darwin was a brilliant man, but that theory is antiquated. It's proven that species fair better through cooperation then isolation." The Scientist countered.

"Perhaps, but that's not the way this game works is it? There is no solution for all of us. Cooperation is impossible by the very definition of this game." The blue haired boy said in a low voice.

"That is true if you only accept one possibility. I hope you'll reconsider. It's important that all of us are present this evening." Kisaki said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss our little pow wow. It should be amusing." Ringo chuckled. "I'm curious to see how everyone intends to fight the inevitable."

* * *

**6:12 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Chuck I have to say. Your cooking leaves a lot to be desired." Ichiro muttered as he swallowed a well done piece of meat.

The bearded boy chuckled faintly. "Well when you're in the wilderness trying to survive, it's more about function than taste. Compared to what I'm use to, this might as well be a four start hotel. Least I can guarantee you won't get food poisoning."

"No kidding man. You burnt it to a crisp." The Footballer sighed.

"Looking if you're going to bitch so much, make your own next time." Giselly muttered as she took a small bite out of her vegetables.

"Unfortunately we were not graced with the Ultimate Caterer, but we should all just be thankful we have access to basic essentials." Wei Yan mused as he bounced his leg up and down.

"Hmph I have theory that requires testing at some point. I wonder if my different personalities would have different results in more menial tasks. Perhaps one is a skilled chef?" The Psychologist offered.

"While that is a insightful observation, I think I'd prefer a sure guarantee over a gambit." Hikaru chuckled as he took a small bite of his food, before making a face. "Though on second thought, perhaps I could give it a go tomorrow?"

The Survivalist snorted as he wiped his mouth clean. "Do as you please. I've got other things I'd rather do anyways."

"Don't be so butt hurt mountain man. I can't cook for shit either." The Hacker said with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"Mountain man?" The Survivalist questioned.

"Oh I could see it! With the whole ensemble and rugged beard." Akiho mused as she scrutinized the taller boy a moment. "Even Chuck really fits when you think about it."

The Football player snorted quietly, before earning a small chuckle from Chuck himself. "It's just a beard you know? Though funny enough I thought I shaved yesterday."

Wei Yan frowned as he tapped his foot slightly. "Well perhaps it only seems like yesterday."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Hikaru asked with a surprised expression.

"It's pretty straight forward actually. We're only assuming it's been a day. When in reality, we have no idea. Keep in mind we were in those strange stasis pods. Something straight out of a science fiction motive, and yet they're real." Giselly muttered.

"Yeah I'm just gonna pretend like you didn't say that. I'll be glad when this meeting starts already, we need a game plan." Ichiro said quietly.

* * *

**6:47 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 12**

The Ultimate Veterinarian stole a short breath, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. She sat on the edge of her bed with a dazed expression. Her head slowly tilted upwards as the bell to her room chimed to life.

Alice quickly composed herself as she reached over and picked up her leather glove, before the single glove onto her right hand. She slowly rose to her feet, before she headed towards her door.

The blonde paused for just a moment as she forced a weak smile, before pulling the door open.

There on the other side stood the Ultimate Thief.

"Hayate. It's nice to see you. Is everything alright?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

"I could ask you the same thing Alice. You never responded when I sent you a message on your handbook. When it kept getting closer to the time of the meeting and I didn't see you, I started to worry." The boy admitted as he noted her red and puffy eyes.

The blonde blinked a moment, before bowing her head a couple of times in quick succession. "Oh I'm sorry. I promise I wasn't avoiding you, I didn't realize it was already that late."

The boy offered a chuckle at her over the top response. "Hey it's no biggie. There's no need to apologize beautiful, I was just worried about you. You know if there's something bothering you, I'm a pretty great listener." He offered her a wolfish grin.

The Veterinarian bit the inside of her cheek a moment, as if internally debating something. "It's not something I'm very comfortable talking about, but I have trouble seeing blood. I use to have no problem with it, but I had a really bad experience." She girl murmured as she fidgeted with her hands a moment, before peeking up at him.

"It was all I could to not lose it earlier when I was tending to Galexialyn. They probably think it's because I'm unnerved by them, but it's not that. I've dealt with plenty of different types of people. I just wanted to curl up into a ball when I saw all of that blood. I made it back to my room, before I had a panic attack." She said before shaking her head. "What a mess huh?"

"Alice! Why didn't you say something earlier? I knew you were hesitant, but someone else could have helped. You didn't have to put yourself through that." The boy said with a sympathetic expression as he stared at her in concern.

A weak smile pulled at the blonde's lips as she shook her head. "No I couldn't do that. Even if it scared me, I couldn't just give into that fear. Not when someone was counting on me. Not when I knew that I could do something to make a difference."

Hayate let out a low chuckle. "Well I certainly have faith in you. Just don't push yourself too far? I don't want anything to happen to you Alice. I still haven't stolen your heart after all." He offered her a mischievous smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes, before playfully swatting him. "God that was terrible. Do you actually use those lines all the time?" She asked thought a faint dust of pink colored her cheeks.

The boy offered mock hurt, as he rested a hand against his chest. "What do I seem like a womanizer to you? That really hurts." he laughed.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. Didn't you come here for a reason?" The Veterinarian asked as she rested a hand on the swell of her hip.

Hayate blinked before smacking his palm against his forehead. "Shit. Right we need to get to the Cafeteria. Hikaru doesn't seem like the type to lose his cool, but I don't want to test it by being late."

"Then what are we waiting on?" Alice offered him a light smile, as she pressed her hands into her coat once more.

* * *

**7:00 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Excellent I'm pleased to note that everyone made it. Perhaps we should discuss our current state of affairs?" Hikaru suggested as he peered up from his planner, before gazing around the long dining table where everyone was seated.

"Well Nico and I took full advantage of the wonderful spa. Through my family I've been to many over the years, but someone spared no expense. My muscles are so relaxed right now, I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby tonight." The Violinist mused.

The Ultimate Guesser adjusted her glasses a moment, before nodding. "Yes it was quite nice. It seems there are both male and female locker rooms, however the spa area itself is Coed. We noted that our handbooks had to be used in order open the locker rooms and the door leading into the spa itself."

"I guess the bear wasn't joking about us not losing these handbooks." Hayate mused as he leaned his chair back so that it was resting on a single leg.

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem like that every door is locked that way. There's certainly nothing like that here in the Cafeteria or the kitchen" Charles said as his gaze flitted between the other members of the group.

"I believe the answer is quite simple. We can simply expect those locks to be found in gender divided areas. I made note of that while investigating the stadium." The Ultimate Psychologist said with a thoughtful expression.

"Heh was that before or after you ran around the basketball court like a maniac? You really need to pick a personality and stick with it." Ichiro chuckled as he rested his arms behind his head.

Alice offered a faint smile. "I don't think it's that simple for her big guy."

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with. Most of my personalities are fairly harmless. Some tend to manifest more than others, some are more or less self aware of the other personalities. I call this my 7th, perhaps the self aware. My personalities can shift randomly, but are usually brought on about outside stimuli." Akiho mused as the tapped her chin.

"I noted that you said most are harmless. You aren't hiding anything are you?" Ringo said in a low manner as his gaze fixated on the girl.

The girl's gaze flitted around the entire group as her demeanor seemed to shift. She cast her gaze downward as she offered no verbal response.

"I believe that answers that question Takagami. We can discuss Tenyruu's unique situation later. Shall we get back on topic?" The Ultimate Scientist suggested.

"Works for me. I was getting tired of that conversation anyways." The Ultimate Hacker mused as she pulled her knees against her chest. A look of boredom was evident on her face.

"Alright. I believe we were discussing what we discovered? Barloc and I verified the bear's claims in regards to supplies. There's enough food on this station to feed a small army. Though I suspect from the elevator in the Bio Dome that there must be a source of livestock and vegetation being grown elsewhere. If this is truly as sustainable as the bear suggested." The Survivalist offered.

Galexialyn clasped their hands together. "Splendid. I was just looking forward to preforming a sacrifice. Maybe I'll have more on the menu besides just humans soon enough. Perhaps a plump pig or a fowl" They mused with a trace of a smile.

"Black magic is wrong. Shouldn't use it. Only bad things happen." The Ultimate Witch said in her monotone manner, as she clutched her sliver necklace tightly.

"Perhaps you simply are not versed as well as I am little witch. Besides that was merely a joke. I'd never sacrifice an animal." The Occultist chuckled as the room was silent for a long moment, before someone finally cleared their throat.

"Moving on. Perhaps we should discuss the state of the Stadium?" Wei Yan suggested breaking the awkward silence.

Ichiro stared at the Occultist a moment, before shaking his head. "Yea that's not a bad idea. There was definitely no shortage of stuff to see. Between a Basketball Court, A full length running track, and a batting cage to boot. Even a couple of locker rooms and storage rooms. Needless to say shouldn't be any reason why we can't stay in shape while we're here."

The Ultimate Jeweler peered around the table a moment, before shuffling awkwardly in her chair. "The Forge is of little use to most of you, but it contains plenty of tools for my craft. Needless to say I'll be spending much of my free time there."

Raef smirked as they eyed the girl a moment. "Oh she's not joking. If you'll excuse the bear puns, I thought I was going to get mauled for disturbing her. However it was refreshing to see her in her natural habitat."

"It was really pretty. Shiori wishes she could make pretty things like that." The Witch murmured quietly as she fidgeted with the hem of her cloak.

Akiko cleared her throat. "If there's something you'd like, it's really no trouble. It's not like I have anything better to do." The Jeweler said as she drummed a finger along her arm.

"Oh I'd love some too!" Rei exclaimed as she planted her hands on the table. "If that's no trouble Williams?"

The short haired girl numbly nodded her head. "Like I said it's no big deal. Just leave me a list of what you want."

"As much as I enjoy this pointless conversation, can we get back on point? We're suppose to be discussing what we found. You can gush about your damn jewelry later." The Hacker sighed.

The Jeweler offered a frown, but said nothing in response as she folded her arms.

Alice cleared her throat. "I can report that the Infirmary is practically a small hospital. There is no shortages of supplies. There's enough blood on hand for just about any emergency and there's equipment to run various exams. There's even an X-Ray machine."

"Excellent. It's good to know we have resources if they're needed. It seems my faith was well placed in having you attend to Chijimatsu. Seems your expertise in handling animals is still applicable in this case." The Ultimate Scientist.

"Oh yes she was quite remarkable indeed. Thank you again Miss Bailey. While I accept that I will soon be swallowed by the void, I do appreciate being able to prolong my existence." The Occultist chuckled in a disconcerting tone.

"Of course. I'm just glad I was able to help. Hopefully that will be a one time incident." The blonde mused with a nervous expression.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, before a familiar voice could be heard.

 **"PUPUPU. Everyone settling in?"** Monokuma asked causing the group to stare at the dual toned bear, who stood next to the cafeteria entrance.

"I suppose it was too much to hope you'd stay in whatever hole you crawled out of." Giselly sighed as she offered an annoyed expression.

The bear hung his head low.  _ **"Sheesh didn't your parents teach you kiddos any manners? You know back in my day. Bah whatever. I wanted to leave you all with something to ruminate with this evening."**_

"Other than the fact that we're being held hostage by a teddy bear?" Hayate quipped.

Monokuma held up his paw, before extending his claws.  _ **"Alright. No more interrupting the Headmaster when he's speaking. Each and everyone of you has received a special gift. Consider it your welcoming gift to Hope's Peak Horizon Station. I've left a box in each of your desks. I encourage you to let your imaginations run wild."**_

"Gift? Well that's oddly ominous. Though I do enjoy a good riddle." Raef mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I bet it's a some sort of weapon." Nico deadpanned earning a glower from the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Yeesh I bet your parents hated you around the holiday season. She's absolutely right though! Each and everyone of you have been given a special weapon. So keep them for self defense, throw them away, dish out some homicide."**_  The bear coughed.  _ **"I'm partial the last one myself. Well sweet dreams and all of that. Don't let the space bugs bite!"**_  Monokuma laughed as he waddled out of sight.

"That bear does have an infuriating means of making matters worse." The Ultimate Scientist sighed.

"Perhaps we should all agree to dispose of all the weapons? I remember seeing a garbage disposal unit. We can jettison all of that into space.." Alice spoke up as she peered around the group.

"I think that is a wise solution. We can take any venom out of the sting, by removing the threat entirely." The Event Coordinator exclaimed.

"None of you speak for me. If you think I'd turn over a tool for my protection, you're out of your mind." Ringo said coolly as he rose to his feet. "I think I'm done here for tonight." He said as he strode towards the door.

"You can try to take my knife away, though I'd caution against it." Galexialyn offered a wry smirk as they produced their brutal sacrificial knife, before pressing it against their cheek.

"So you already knew about the weapon didn't you? You had that blade this morning." Nico said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"But of course. When one awakens in a foreign environment, taking stock of your surroundings is merely common sense. If you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do." The ambiguous figure mused as they rose to their feet, before making their way to the door.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with that sentiment. At least in regards to keeping my weapon. I also was aware of the weapon. Please take no offense to it, but I won't be caught unprepared." Charles said as he stood up. "Goodnight everyone."

"It would seem relying on cooperation in this matter is a moot point. Perhaps they will change their minds after someone is killed, or it may only reinforce that sentiment." Kisaki mused as he crossed his arms.

"But that's so cold. I mean surely we can still cooperate even if not everyone trusts one another." Rei mused quietly as she stared at the Ultimate Scientist.

"No Kisaki is right. People are going to need to see the consequences, before their minds are changed." The Hacker sighed as she rose to her feet, before tucking her laptop underneath her arm. "I'd caution against any late night activities, but do what you want." she said as she trudged off towards the door.

Wordlessly the tall scientist rose to his feet, before following after her.

"Then there were eleven. Though I do suppose when factoring in Miss Akiho, we could account for more than one person." Raef chuckled softly.

"Ah why all the sad faces? Things are gonna be just fine kay!" The Psychologist chirped in a sing song voice that resembled that of a child.

"I'm not so sure about that." The Jeweler murmured as she rose to her feet. "I'll be in the forge. I need to focus on something else." she muttered.

"I'm going to bed then. It's been a long day and my brain is fried." Nico yawned as she stood up and turned towards the doorway.

"Oh I'll walk with you. Goodnight everyone!" Rei called out as she offered a warm smile, before jogging after the other girl.

Raef drummed their fingers along the table. "Who will leave next? It is quite a quandary." They murmured with an amused expression.

There was a brief silence, before it was broken by Ichiro. "Look I'm down to get rid of whatever the bear gave us. Honestly I don't want any part of it. I don't even want the temptation you know?"

Wei Yan nodded his head. "I could not have said it better myself. Besides I have no need of a weapon so long as I have my body."

"Shiori doesn't want to hurt anyone. She doesn't need black magic and she doesn't need a weapon." The petite girl softly murmured, as she rested her chin against her hand.

Hayate offered a weak smile. "I'm a criminal through and through. I won't deny that, but I'm no killer. I think Alice and Hikaru's suggestion is a good call. I say first thing tomorrow, we dispose of em."

"Excellent then shall we convene at 7 A.M sharp? I can even see to gathering everyone coffee in the morning, if that would help?" Hikaru asked as he looked around the shrinking group.

Alice offered a vivid smile. "Oh goodness I'd love a good cup of coffee. I'm not much of a morning person." she admitted her accent flanging more than usual.

"Only half of my personalities happen to be a morning people. The other half are not. Which means I will require coffee on standby." The Psychologist said, before a faint smile spread across her lips. "That was a joke."

The Ultimate Trickster offered a wry smile. "Well it is certainly never a dull moment with you around Akiho. Though I believe I will have to pass on the morning's plans." they said as they stood up slowly.

"Wait you're planning on keeping your weapon?" Hayate asked with a surprised expression.

"There is a saying I'm quite fond of. It's better to be a warrior in a garden, then a gardener in a war." Raef chuckled as they bowed their head slightly. "Good night everyone."

* * *

**9:21 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Spa**

She desperately needed to find a way of relaxing. To get her mind off of everything that was going on.

Alice frowned slightly as she stepped out of the girl's locker room, before adjusting her swimsuit.

The attire itself was a typical blue one piece. It was more than a little tight in a few places, much to her embarrassment.

The blonde fidgeted with the fabric a moment, as she approached the hot tub.

Her eyes widened in surprise, as the lights in the room suddenly flickered off.

The room was now dark, save the faint lights surrounding the hot tub itself. "Hello? Is someone there?" The Veterinarian called out as she took a step forward towards the faint light. With a hellish kind of second sense, she registered someone stalking behind her. She threw her elbow back instinctually making contact with something or someone. She registered a sharp intake of breath. She began to turn around only to feel an arm wrap around her from behind. Something damp was pressed against her nose and mouth. She was greeted with oddly vanilla scent, that assaulted her senses. She quickly felt her consciousness slipping.

The blonde fought with all her might as she flailed her limbs, before her body became unresponsive. She was swallowed by the void.

Only a few seconds elapsed before her thrashing seized entirely. The assailant dragged the girl forward toward the hot tub. The water was only luke warm at the moment as they thrust her head into the water, before holding it there.

Seconds elapsed before waxing into a full minute. Suddenly footsteps echoed as someone else approached.

The Assailant promptly released their hold on the girl, before bolting towards one of the locker rooms.

A few more seconds would elapse, before the lights sprang to life once more.

Akiko stood at the light switch, with a look of horror etched on her face. She could only make out the blonde's limp form, that was still hunched over the hot tub. "Alice!" The Jeweler's normally terse demeanor broke, as she bolted forward.

She wrenched the Veterinarian's head out of the water, before setting her onto the linoleum floor.

"Come one wake up." Aikiko said almost as if it were an order.

She stared at the blonde a moment, as a sense of anxiety settled in her gut.  _'She's still warm, but she's not breathing. What do I do?'_  The short haired girl mentally chanted to herself.  _'I can't just do nothing. Please let this work.'_  She thought as she crossed her hands, before clumsily pressing her palms against the girl's chest several times in succession.

The Jeweler hesitated for just a moment, before bent low.

She took a deep intake of breath, before pressing her mouth against Alice's.

Akiko pulled away after a moment, as she continued with her clumsy compressions.

"Alice come on. I don't know what I'm doing here. Please just come back. You're one of the nicest people here. Don't die like this. Come on just give me a sign." The girl gritted her teeth as she took another quick breath, before she sealed her mouth against the blonde's.

She exhaled desperately, and was pulling away when she registered it.

It was soft at first, but it began to grow in timber.

A ragged cough escaped the blonde, as she spat up water.

Her chest began to rise and fall once more on it's own. However despite the outburst, she seemed completely unconscious still.

Akiko fell back onto her backside, as she pressed a hand to her mouth. _'I did it. She's alright.'_  she let out a nervous laugh. She rested a hand over her own heart, that was now beating relentlessly against her chest.  _'I should get someone else, but I can't leave her like this.'_ The Jeweler's brow furrowed deeply as she stumbled to her feet.

 _'I just wanted to relax my muscles in this hot water after a long day, I suppose that will have to wait.'_  She mused to herself as she summoned all the strength she could muster, as she stooped over and slowly picked the other girl off the ground.

* * *

**10:04 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

"Fuck someone's already trying to kill? Shit I thought it would take longer than a day, for someone to reach that point." The Hacker scowled as she tapped her forearm. "What were you doing in the spa so late anyways Akiko?" she asked as she stared over at the brunette, a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

The Jeweler adjusted her fingerless gloves, before slowly peering up to meet the other girl's gaze. "If you must know I've been working in the forge for most of the day. I thought the hot tub would help with soreness I'm going to feel in the morning. I heard some shuffling and noticed the lights were off. I hadn't even changed, but I decided to check. I turned the lights back on and found her hunched over the hot tub. I could have sworn I heard a door slam."

"Then our list of suspects has been shrunk considerably. Both the male and female locker rooms lead into the spa area, however there isn't another exit. If you emerged from the girl's locker room, it stands to reason that the culprit must have escaped through the boy's locker room. Since our handbooks can only open based on our corresponding gender, it leaves no other option." The Ultimate Scientist said confidently.

"Actually that's not entirely true. I know I'm not doing myself any favors for saying this, but who's to say a girl couldn't just steal a guy's handbook? Then they could have unlocked either door." Hayate said as he stared down at Alice with a worried expression.

Kisaki scowled slightly however after a moment he let out a sigh. "I suppose under those pretenses, you do make a good point Dorobo. Though that's far more unlikely. Why go to such lengths in the first place?"

The Thief peered up a moment, before offering a wry smile. "A smart culprit. Think about it a moment. If someone wanted to kill Alice wouldn't they want to mislead the rest of us?"

"Perhaps but that's only assuming someone would have stumbled upon that scene in the first place. I doubt they anticipated Akiko's arrival. Which is probably the only reason why Bailey isn't the first of the deceased." The Hacker mused as she curled some of her black hair around her index finger.

Before anyone could speak further the blonde began to suddenly stir.

Alice sat up in the infirmary bed with a sudden gasp, her bright green eyes flitted around the room in a panicked manner.

"Whoa beautiful calm down. You're alright. Try to take a breath." Hayate offered her a wry smile, as he stared down at the Veterinarian. "Do you remember what happened Alice?"

The buxom blonde stared at him a moment in confusion, before her brow knitted together. "Not really. I just remember being in Spa, and the lights went out. I remember someone grabbing me, then everything just went black." The blonde murmured as she realized she was still wearing her swimsuit, she immediately grabbed at the blanket, before pulling it around her.

"You're lucky to still be alive. It seems like someone tried to drown you. Do you remember anything? Anything that could help us find who did this?" The Thief's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No. Nothing. I remember elbowing someone, but I didn't even get a look at the person." The Blonde breathed faintly as her brow furrowed. "But why would anyone want to come after me?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Why do you think?" Giselly sighed as she shook her head slightly.

"I believe considering the day's events, that should be abundantly clear Miss Bailey. Someone here clearly intended to waste no time in starting this game." Kisaki mused as he folded his arms across his lab coat. "By leaving yourself isolated, you made yourself an ideal target. You're lucky that Miss Williams acted so quickly." The Scientist mused as he gestured over at the Jeweler.

"You saved me?" Alice asked as a weak smile graced her lips as she stared over at the short haired girl.

"It wasn't a big deal. I found you hunched over the hot tub, I did what I could and brought you here." The Jeweler murmured though she kept her eyes fixated on the floor.

"You shouldn't be so modest Akiko. Alice wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I'd say that's a pretty big deal actually." The Thief chuckled as he leaned against the bed frame.

"Glad I could be of some help. Hope you feel better Alice." The Jeweler said as she offered a trace of a smile, as she fidgeted with one of her earrings.

"Hayate's right. You were more than a little help, I can't begin to thank you for what you did." The Veterinarian offered a sleepy smile at the girl.

"Just be more careful. That's how you can thank me." Akiko said as she folded her arms across her sleeveless jacket.

"In fact that's a wise suggestion for all of us. I'd suggest we remain in larger members from now on. Seeing as to how it's already so late, we can discuss this at length in the morning. Though I doubt the culprit is going to come forward willingly. We'll see if anyone cracks under pressure tomorrow." The Scientist mused before his eyes settled back on the blonde who still sat on the bed.

"There is another query I'll have tomorrow. I noticed your obsession with keeping your right hand covered, however it isn't right now. I should say it wasn't when you were found. That's a rather interesting Tattoo. I'd like to know why the Ultimate Veterinarian has the Mark of Fenrir on her hand?" Kisaki asked as he arched a single brow. "I can't imagine how someone in your line of work would make such a connection."

"Fenrir?" Akikio questioned as she glanced around the room.

"An elite mercenary group. The best of the best. They take assignments that are typically deemed as suicide." The Hacker mused.

An uncomfortable expression settled on the blonde's face, as she suddenly threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Is this an interrogation?"

"No merely curiosity, but your reaction only makes me assume the worst." The Scientist said as he crossed his arms.

"You can assume whatever you want. Everyone is entitled to their secrets." Alice said in curt manner as she put some pressure on her feet, as she unsteadily moved towards the door.

"Alice come on you don't need to be going off again like this. Least let me walk you to your room." Hayate said as he offered her his shoulder.

"I'll join you." Akiko said simply as she headed towards the door.

The Veterinarian offered a meek nod in response. "Thank you both."

"Hey no need to thank us. We just wanna make sure you make to your room in one piece. " Hayate chuckled as the trio made their way into the hallway, leaving the Scientist and Hacker alone.

"Well her poker faces sucks ass. She's definitely hiding something, I think even a moron could notice that." The dark haired girl mused as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

"Hmph well you're not wrong. Though the question is what exactly is she hiding?" Kisaki mused as he stared down at the Giselly. "However that pales in comparison to the attempt on her life. We should heed my advice and avoid our lone wolf tendencies."

"You realize that's hard for both of us right?" The Hacker sighed as she stalked towards the door. "Well come on Shuhei. I'm exhausted and pissed, so move your damn legs."

* * *

 

**16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 


	4. Schism

**7:00 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 6**

**"Good morning! Time may be feel inconsequential, but in Tokyo it is 7:00 A.M! Rise and shine. Feel free to dish out a little homicide for yours truly!"** Monokuma's voice could be heard over the loud speakers, before the station was once more filled with silence.

The Ultimate Guesser frowned slightly as she pushed her glasses on, before approaching the window in her room.

She pressed a button, causing the cover to dissipate. She now stared out into the void of space.

Of course perhaps the most beautiful and yet depressing sight was that of the Earth. It was so close, and yet so very far away.

She observed the various wings of the station that jutted out in odd angles.

It all seemed impossible and yet she knew it was no horrible dream.

For once she wished her accursed talent didn't exist.

Then she would have never arrived in this situation.

Nico wiped a few tears out from under her glasses, as the door to her room suddenly chimed.

Almost as if on autopilot she marched towards the door.

"Morning Rei." Nico offered.

The words had left her mouth, before she'd even seen the Violinist.

"Goodness you're really hard to surprise. Sleep well?" The dark haired girl asked with a cheerful smile.

"Not really. I'm use to hearing crickets chirping or some sort of ambient noise outside. Everything here is just too sterile and quiet." The Guesser mused.

The Ultimate Violinist reached forward, before wrapping her arm around the other girl's. "Don't worry so much Nico. If you like I can play for you sometime? Maybe the sound of a violin will lull you to sleep."

"I'm not sure, but I appreciate the offer." The Silver haired girl chuckled. "You seem as perky as ever. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh right. I saw Kisaki in the hall. He was adamant that we meet in the Cafeteria this morning." Rei said as her brow furrowed slightly. "He didn't offer any details though."

"I get the sense something bad happened. Come on let's go." Nico insisted.

* * *

**7:27 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Why in the world did you insist on us all being here? I think I made my opinion on last night's matter rather clear." Ringo said with a disgruntled expression, as he crossed his arms. Unlike the other students he sat at a table away from everyone else.

The Ultimate Scientist let out a sigh, as the pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't about the disposal of Monokuma's  _'Gift'._ We're here to discuss a different matter entirely."

Nico's brow furrowed slightly. "Some of you seem unusually tense. Did something happen last night?" She asked as she once more did a mental head count.

"In fact there was. Though I only received the account. Why don't you explain what happened?" Giselly asked as her gaze fixated on Alice.

The Ultimate Veterinarian bit the inside of her cheek a moment, before finding her voice. "It was a while after everyone had separated for the evening. I think it was shortly before 9:30. I was feeling tense about everything that had happened, so I thought the Spa would help me relax. I had just stepped out of the girl's locker room, when the lights went out. Someone grabbed me from behind, before drugging me. I don't remember much past that point, I couldn't even make out their gender let alone their face. I just remember struggling, before passing out. I'm assuming they used chloroform due to the scent." The blonde murmured quietly.

"Inexcusable! Why would anyone accost you in such a manner?" Hikaru asked with a look of frustration settling on his face.

"Darling are your ears merely for show? It's clear the motive was murder, and yet you've yet to join the nether realm." The Occultist mused as they tapped their chin thoughtfully. "I sense we're missing another aspect of this story."

The Ultimate Thief nodded his head, as he gestured at the Jeweler. "Akiko is the only reason Alice is still with us. Go on tell everyone." He encouraged with a faint smile.

Akikio shifted uncomfortably. "I had been working all evening on various pieces of jewelry. I could already feel numbness beginning to set into my muscules. I thought the heat of the Hot Tub would alleviate some of that. I noticed the light was off, when I was in the Locker Room. I heard some sort of shuffling noise. I let myself inside just as a heard a door slam. When I flipped on the light I found Alice slumped over the hot tub. At the time she wasn't breathing. So I did what anyone would." she said quietly as she averted her gaze.

"Oh my goodness that's insane! Akiko you're a hero. You shouldn't be so modest!" Rei exclaimed with a bright smile.

"It was rather quick thinking on your part. Most people freeze in tense situations like that." Charles mused as his gaze flitted around the room. "Alice what were you thinking though? Do you not have any survival instincts? Honestly I'm pleased everyone is alright, but such reckless behavior will lead you to an early grave."

The blonde bowed her head slightly, as a weak smile traced her lips. "I never thought anyone would actually go through with it. At the very least not this soon. Akiko I can never repay you. Thank you." she said with a small sincere smile.

The Jeweler didn't offer a verbal response, though she nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Ah so I see how it is. That is quite a conundrum. We're searching for the culprit of attempted murder? A shame that we have no leads to follow." Raef mused as they sat with their chair pushed several feet away.

"That is quite untrue. In reality we have a pretty concrete lead in which to follow. If Miss Williams did indeed hear a door slam, then it only stands to reason that it would have been the boy's locker room door. Since the rooms are split by gender, that cuts our suspect list in half." The Psychologist mused thoughtfully.

"Now hold on a moment, before you going pointing your finger at one of us. How do we know someone didn't find another way in? There's ways of getting around the locker room. Maybe one of the girls stole a guy's handbook?" Ichiro suggested as he folded his arms.

"Shiori would never steal something. If she did, she would say so." The Ultimate Witch said earnestly, before taking a small bite of her bacon.

"I didn't have you in mind." The Football player mused as his gaze fixated on Giselly.

"Don't look at me meathead! I was talking to Kisaki, when that shit happened. Yeah I could probably hack it if I wanted to, but I wasn't anywhere near the spa." The Hacker scowled slightly.

"Yes I believe both of us can exonerate one another." The Scientist said with a curt nod of his head.

"Can you now? Pray tell what would stop the two of you from being one another's said alibi? In fact one of you could have originally planned to be a lookout, while the other committed murder." Galexialyn mused with a slight smirk.

The Ultimate Thief shook his head. "There would be no point though. I mean I'm no rocket scientist, but only the killer gets to graduate right? So there's no incentive in having an accomplice."

"Quite right Thief. Thank you for seeing sound reason." Kisaki mused as he nodded his head slightly.

"So let's say we do find the person who attacked Alice? Then what?" Rei asked as she peered around the room.

The Jeweler frowned slightly. "She does raise an interesting point. We're not in a place that seems to abide by normal rules. At best we could simply make ourselves more cautious around that individual."

"I have given this matter plenty of thought myself. As it stands we have only mere speculation to go on. Anyone of us could be lying. Since no one seems willing to step forward, we will have to file this as an example of why solitary behavior is inadvisable." Kisaki said as he laced his hands. "Now Miss Bailey, there is something else I believe you should tell us. You remember what was discussed last night?" The Scientist asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Alice you don't have to say anything. You said it last night. Everyone is entitled to their secrets." Hayate said as he leaned forward in his chair.

A weak smile flitted to the girl's face. "It's okay Hayate. With what happened last night, and yesterday in general tensions are higher then ever. I haven't been honest with all of you and I'm sorry." Alice said as she reached for her glove.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Is this in regards to last night's attack, or something else entirely?" Wei Yan asked with a confused expression.

The blonde offered a weak smile. "I don't think this is related. I didn't lie when I said I was the Ultimate Veterinarian. However that wasn't my original title." She said as she removed her black glove, before setting it into the table.

"A Tattoo? I don't believe I understand the significance Alice." Rei murmured as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Huh the Mark of Fenrir? That's unexpected." Ringo said as he stared at the girl in a new light. "Fenrir is the most famous mercenary group in the world. The best of the best, how in the world did YOU get that Tattoo?"

The British girl chose her words carefully, as she held out her hand. "I was only twelve when my older brother took me with him, when he joined Fenrir. Our parents died when we were very young. A mercenary group was the last place a kid should have been, but I began to pull my own weight to earn my place. Death and injuries were common place in Fenrir. I became fixated on the ideal of saving lives, instead of taking them. It wasn't long till I had somehow earned my place amongst all of them. A girl not too much older then me starting referring to me as the Ultimate Field Medic."

"So the enigma deepens, how very curious. I suppose this explains how you were able to tend my wound do methodically. Of course it begs another question? How did you venture from that walk of life to becoming a veterinarian?" The Occultist asked before arching a slender brow.

"I made a horrible error in judgement." Alice said in a low voice. "Fenrir had been contracted by Novoselic, to eliminate a gang that had been causing troubles along their border. The night before we reached our destination, a strange individual arrived in our camp in the dead of night. They were covered from head to toe in a simply black cloak, and wore a slate colored mask." The blonde paused a moment as seemed to concentrating deeply.

"This person was bleeding profusely. We had orders to refrain from treatment till we verified who this individual was." Alice paused as her throat became dry. "I disobeyed a direct order. I couldn't bare to see someone suffering like that. I discreetly tended to his wounds, before returning to my own tent. It was the worst mistake I'd ever made." she said quietly, as she bit her lower lip.

"When I awoke the next morning I found the camp was shrouded in silence. Every single person in that camp had been mutilated, including my brother. Each in a grotesque and unique way. It seemed the it was the work of dozens of different people, and yet it was one individual. I found their calling card amidst the carnage. Blood smeared against one of the tents left a gruesome message. It simply said. "I killed them. I'll come back for you." At the bottom of the message a name was spelled out in blood, Mr. Psycho "

"Oh god isn't that one of the serial killers that always been covered on the news?" Rei asked with a shocked expression.

"That's insane. You're lucky to be alive Alice. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that." Hayate said as he shook his head in disbelief.

Kisaki's eyes widened as he suddenly stood up. "Wait a second. You actually saw him? You must have right? I've never heard of anyone seeing them, and living to tell about it. If you treated them, you must know what they look like right?"

Alice bit her lower lip as her shoulders trembled. "I'm sorry but a lot of those details are so blurry. I was nearly in a catatonic state when my superior, Mukuro Ikusuba arrived from Novoselic after receiving no response from our group. I don't remember much past that point. It all became a blur. The settlement the gang had been operating in, had been brutalized along with every man, woman, and child. I was quickly discharged from Fenrir, I spent several months in a psychiatric facility."

"The doctors there diagnosed me with PTSD. Blood in any capacity could make me anxious, if not start a complete panic attack. Thankfully the trauma left many of the finer details hazy. I remember their silhouette, but nothing specific about their appearance. Except I'm fairly certain they were male, which I guess considering their namesake makes sense." The girl mused with a troubled expression.

"Hmph your lack of memory may be the only reason why they didn't come back to finish the job. So we have answer in regards to the Tattoo, what about your new title though?" Giselly asked as she raised a single brow.

"During my time in the ward, I started tending to the animals that were kept on the grounds. It gave me a measure of comfort, and something positive to focus on." she worked her jaw a moment. "When I was finally released, I focused my studies on becoming a proper veterinarian. I suppose I was fortunate, after some time, I cast aside my former title, and was recognized as the Ultimate Veterinarian. It wasn't long after that when things started to get really bad in the world. The riots started, strange videos were going viral, and I received my invitation to Hope's Peak."

"Fascinating. So your decision to hide your previous affiliation was merely a means of avoiding the past? Though it seems that's unrelated to our current predicament." The Psychologist mused thoughtfully as she tapped her chin.

"Woah either way that's some heavy shit. You really didn't have to share all of that you know?" Ichiro said with a slight frown.

Alice shook her head. "I know, but I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. I have baggage just like everyone, but I don't want it to hurt anyone."

"Shiori doesn't feel like you would hurt anyone. Though she's been wrong about people before." The petite witch murmured in a monotone manner.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, I can only imagine how horrible that must have been. You should just relax Alice. I mean you've been through a lot as it is." The Violinist said with an encouraging smile.

"I couldn't agree more with Miss Makoto. We appreciate your honesty, it is a sign of good faith. One we will not betray." Hikaru said with a warm smile.

"Hmph I suppose it explains why you were so hesitant to attend to my wound yesterday. I hope for your sake that your phobia can be overcome, or you might find yourself as a victim." The Occultist mused as they idly played with some of their bone jewelry.

"Hold on a moment. There's no reason to say something like that. Look she answered Shuhei's question, so let's just move on." Hayate said with a frown.

The Ultimate Scientist sighed at the thief's comment.. "It figures the one credible lead on a mass serial killer, and the witness has suppressed her own memories. Wonderful." he said sarcastically as he sat back into his chair, before folding his arms.

"What has you so upset Kisaki? Sure it's a shame that someone that dangerous is still on the loose, but you seem unusually interested in that news." Charles said as he eyed the scientist.

"It's not your concern. In any case my curiosity has been sated for the moment. Since we're no closer to determining Alice's attacker, I can only offer a suggestion. Do not linger alone or with those you do not trust. I have no time to babysit any of you, but do exercise common sense. Let us not forget the game we're stuck in." The Scientist mused.

"Heh as if any of us could forget so easily." The Marksman mused.

"No kidding. Even with my talent, I'm still sort of in denial. I woke up this morning and found myself starring at the Earth. How weird is that? It's hard to believe the only way we're getting home is to commit murder." The Guesser mused quietly, before adjusting her glasses.

"Let's not accept our fate so quickly. From what I could determine it seems there are other areas of this station that are currently closed off. Perhaps a means of escape will present itself?" Wei Yan suggested.

 _ **"BAHAHA I wouldn't bank on it! Though kudos to you for trying to be all optimistic. It's so nauseating." The bear said, before making a retching sound. "That being said you're right about one thing. There's a lot more of this place to see, but for now you are confined the Ground Deck alone."**  _Monokuma exclaimed, before he hopped onto the dining table clad in an astronaut suit.

"You certainly do know how to make an entrance. I can only surmise the cameras I've noticed aren't merely for show." Raef said as an amused expression flitted across their face.

 _ **"Right you are kiddo! I mean how else is everyone gonna get a good show?"**_  Monokuma exclaimed.

"Everyone else? What are you saying?" Akiko asked as she stared wide eyed at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Oh did I leave that out? My bad. Yes you kids are living breathing tv stars! The only difference is when you get killed off, it's for real."**  _The bear chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Everything's being recorded?" Giselly asked as she worked her jaw.

 _ **"Why such a long face? Heck most kids would kill to get into show business. Now you'll have to kill to get out of it."**  _Monokuma snickered behind his paw.

The Ultimate Psychologist began to tremble as her shoulders slumped inward. Her demeanor shifting from analytical to withdrawn in a split second.

"Monokuma let me ask you something? For what purpose are you doing this? What do you get out of it?" Hayate asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

 _ **"What do I get? Well that's simple sonny. Despair. There's nothing more fulfilling to me, then seeing all of you butchering one another in a blood-soaked free for all. The world is constantly in a cycle of hope and despair. I plan to break that wheel. To ensure that hope never sees the light of day. Your plight to the world will sew the seeds to that future. Everyone will be tuning in to see how Class 80-A turns into wild animals!"**  _The bear laughed.

"Isn't it counterproductive to reveal your hand? What it is you want?" Charles asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah he's right. If we know what your end game is, we'll shut it down. No way in hell are we gonna play your sick game." Ichiro said with a confident smirk.

 _ **"What does it matter if you know? It still doesn't change your situation. Oh there's something I should probably tell you kiddos. Something to really put some emphasis on the stakes. In approximately thirty days from now, a comet is going to miss the Earth by only the smallest of margins. However incidentally this station happens to be in it's direct course. So you kids ride your high horses all you want. Choose to do nothing and the world will watch live as you all are snuffed out in mass."**_  Monokuma grinned deviously.

"N-No you can't be serious. If we do nothing we'll die in this shit hole?" Rei scowled slightly as her composure slipped for just a moment, before it was replaced by a neutral demeanor.

"You're just bluffing! If you're on this station, it would kill you too!" Hikaru exclaimed as he gripped his planner rightly.

"No I don't believe Monokuma is bluffing in the slightest." Nico said as her eyes narrowed. "This is now our reality."

"Yes I get the sense the bear is being honest with us, at least in this matter." Wei Yan frowned slightly.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to adjust to unfortunate circumstances, but I have no intention of dying here." The Survivalist said as his flitted around the room slowly.

"Ignore him. If you'd use your brains for even a fucking second, you'd realize something important. If Monokuma is broadcasting all of this, it means there must be some sort of relay on this station. In fact there may be other avenues we can explore. This is all just a mind game to him." Giselly said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

"Perhaps that is indeed true. However as of now we have not determined how, or when access will be granted to other areas of this facility." The Trickster mused in a neutral tone.

 _ **"AHEM. I believe I can answer that. Every time you kiddos complete a class trial, I will expand access of Horizon Station. The elevator in the Bio Dome is currently locked. However situated on the floor above, is what I like to call the Observatory Trial Room. It is where all of the trials will be held."**  _Monokuma explained as his beady gaze flitted between each of the students.

"These trials. They're only held following a murder though correct?" Alice asked as her slender brow furrowed in concern.

 _ **"You got it shorty! Blood is the only way forward. Following a murder, all of you will be given a chance to investigate the crime. After a period of time I will call you kiddos to trial. Much like parliament style, you'll all argue and debate. If you managed to discover the guilty party, only they will be punished. However if you fail to incriminate the right person, the blackened goes free and the rest of you will be punished."**_  Monokuma grinned fiendishly.

"What happens to someone who's punished?" Shiori asked hesitantly, as she lifted her chin up her so slightly to stare at the dual toned bear.

Monokuma stalked forward several feet, so that he was only a few inches away from the Witch.  _ **"Ooooh I'm glad you asked. Here on Horizon Station, we don't deal in slap on the wrists. Punishments will come in the form of executions."**_

A few shudders and gasped filled the room at that declaration.

"My he certainly does nothing in half measures does he?" Galexiayln chuckled lightly.

"So it's true. The only way forward is through blood. Either we find a means of escape by progressing the game forward, or we try to deceive one another through murder." Akiko frowned as she folded her arms.

 _ **"That's the gist of it. I think I've got a pretty good setup going here. The right amount of tension and intrigue. Impending doom hanging over your heads, but this bear can do better than that. You all need some proper motivation."**_  The Dual toned bear mused.

"Motivation? What the heck do you have planned for us now?" The Football player grumbled as he clenched his fists.

 _ **"Heh I couldn't help but notice the divisioins between all of you. So in honor of that, this is the first motive of the killing game. I call it the War of the Sexes!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

"Well if I didn't already have a bad impression, it just got ten times worse." Nico mused in a dry tone.

"No kidding. Care to elaborate? I think we've had our fill of suspense." Charles mused as he tapped his arm.

 _ **"If you'll refer to your handbooks you'll notice an update is present. This motive is really simple. The first person to kill someone of the opposite sex, walks free without a trial. You can pass go, and not even worry about strings being attached."**  _Monokuma exclaimed.

"Wait doesn't that fly in the face of your whole trial format? How does that make any sense?" Giselly asked with a baffled expression.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. Don't get me wrong, this bear wants to see you all squirm in a trial as much as the next person. However so long as despair has it's due, I'll be happy."**  _Monokuma smiled softly.

"Interesting. A question if I may? What would happen to the remainder of the student body if that were achieved?" The Occultist asked with a thin smile.

Monokuma chortled.  _ **"Well the rest of you would continue your short lives here at Horizon Station."**_

"A have a query as well. From my understanding access is only granted following the success of a trial. So if someone completes this motive, would that mean that access remain as it is?" Nico asked as she raised a single brow.

 _ **"Right you are! There's always a catch. So if one of your colleagues does off someone, and leaves the rest of you will be stuck with your current accommodations."**  _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"So let me get this straight. What's the stop me from doing this?" Ringo asked as he rose and with one fluid motion pulled a Desert Eagle from his holster, before pointing it at Shiori. "If there is no trial to be held? What's to stop me from pulling this trigger?" The Marksman asked with a malicious smile.

A look of terror filled the petite witch as she grasped her hood, before hugging her cloak in a nervous manner. "Please. Shiori doesn't want to die."

"What the hell are you doing? You need to calm down." Alice stammered as she pushed herself up, before throwing her arms out in front of the seated girl.

"Dude seriously what the fuck are you thinking?!" Ichiro growled as he bolted to his feet. "Put that damn thing down."

"Ringo this isn't the way. Just take a breath man alright?" Hayate said as he held his hands up, before standing up.

The Ultimate Marksman eyed the group a moment, before an amused smile flitted to his face. "Relax. After all of this setup, it would be really boring to win like this. I was just curious if the bear would stop me." He mused as he lowered his arm slowly.

 _ **"Stop you? I was hoping you'd start things off with a bang. Oh well. I think my work here is done. Remember off the opposite sex, and you can taste sweet freedom!"**  _Monokuma exclaimed.

Raef shifted uncomfortably as they regarded the Marksman a moment. "This is a concern I wish to have addressed. What about Chijimatsu and myself? Neither of us identify strictly as male or female. Surely that requires addressing Headmaster." The Trickster mused.

"Oh so you wish to address the elephant in the room first? Very well I suppose it does require an answer." The Occultist said in a low voice.

The dual toned bear let out a sigh as he rubbed his paw against his head. _ **"Sheesh. Always someone has to make things more complicated then it needs to be. Fine you two have a provisional amendment to the motive. Both of you can kill or be killed by anyone regardless of gender. See I'm all about inclusivity!"**  _The bear chortled loudly.

"That's hardly fair. They can attack any of us and get credit? That's jacked up!" Ichiro scowled.

"Perhaps though they're equally vulnerable in this situation. As anyone from either gender can target them. Ultimately it balances itself out." The Scientist mused.

 _ **"Well I believe this bear has done his work for the day. Make sure you kiddos put on a good show, the world is watching."**  _Monokuma grinned deviously, before hopping off the table and waddling towards the exit.

"Hmph I bet all of you will reconsider your notion of disposing of your weapons now won't you?" Ringo chuckled.

"Enough. Your attitude is not helping the situation. In fact it's only making this far worse." Shuhei frowned as he folded his arms.

"I may not like it, but he does raise a good point. I was already against discarding one of my few means of defending myself, I'm certainly not going to now." Chuck offered.

"Look guys we should keep our cool. If we let Monokuma rattle us, we're going to play right into his hands." Hayate said as he gazed around the table.

"Perhaps. Though that may be an inevitable outcome. The fact is if we do nothing, we'll all be killed in a month's time. I doubt any of us are eager for that outcome." Galexialyn mused as they eyed every one intently. "In order to win blood must be spilled. There is no avoiding that fact."

A lull filled the room as everyone seemed to be eyeing one another.

It was clear to all parties present, that the Killing Game had officially begun.

* * *

_**16 Survivors Remain** _

* * *


	5. Ensnared: Act One

**9:12 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Please enjoy. I am particularly pleased with this blend." Hikaru said as he began to serve a couple of cups of coffee.

Giselly raised the cup to her nose, before sniffing it subtly. "Hmph not bad." she mused quietly.

"That is an understatement. This is splendid. My servants at home couldn't top this." Rei sighed happily as she sipped the hot beverage.

"She's right. Hikaru you are a lifesaver!" Alice exclaimed her British accent flanging more than usual, as she took a small sip of her coffee.

"You're quite welcome everyone. I'm pleased it is satisfactory." The Event Coordinator said, before a soft smile.

Nico's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "I don't understand the fascination with coffee. It's just disgusting." The silver haired girl said, before making a disgruntled face.

"It can be an acquired taste Nico. I'm glad I'm not the only one who drinks their coffee with that much sugar." The Violinist mused as she stared over at the former medic.

Alice offered a sheepish smile. "What can I say? I like my coffee to have some kick to it."

"I think that's an understatement. Heh I think there's more sugar then liquid in there." The Ultimate Thief chuckled as he stared at the girl's cup.

The blonde huffed slightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

The Event Coordinator offered a soft smile. "I'm just pleased to see that we can still be normal after how this morning began. I must admit for a moment, I had assumed the worst."

Seated a table away with Giselly, the Ultimate Scientist cleared his throat.

"Miss Bailey I apologize for my behavior earlier, and of course last night." Shuhei said abruptly, causing the blonde to stare at him with a surprised expression.

The Ultimate Veternarian shook her head, as a weak smile graced her lips. "What are you apologizing for? It's really no big deal."

The Scientist frowned slightly as he laced his hands behind his back. "I try to always follow the cold hard facts, before jumping to conclusions. When I knew you were hiding something, I immediately assumed the worst. Not only is it a failure on my part as a man of science, but a failure in general. I did not mean to drag any unpleasant memories up for you."

The tall boy received a sharp elbow in the side from Giselly, who's brow furrowed slightly.

"Alice can you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?" The Ultimate Scientist asked as her offered a tired smile.

Alice offered a soft chuckle, before taking a small sip of her coffee. "Kisaki it's alright. I know how it must have seemed. Right now I just want everyone to work together. I'm honestly terrified about how people are going to act with this motive."

The Hacker sighed as she popped her neck. "Well I can tell you this. It's going to end in blood. Shuhei did raise a good point though earlier, you venture alone at your own peril. Though I'd hate to point this out, it might be safer to remain in the company of the same sex. Since the motive only applies to opposite sex."

"Maybe that's true, but I don't think we should assume anything. For all we know someone could kill someone of the same gender just to throw us off." Hayate mused with a frown.

"But wouldn't that be sort of pointless? I mean doesn't the individual get to avoid the trial if they pull it off?" Rei asked with a thoughtful expression.

"That is what Monokuma said. However I wouldn't be surprised, if that in itself wasn't a trick. I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of his mouth." Nico said as she folded her arms.

Hikaru tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Then perhaps we should abide by Kisaki's suggestion. Remain in groups as often as possible. We could even work on a schedule for our daily events. I'd be more than happy to assist in starting one." he said with a look of glee in his eyes.

Giselly sighed. "He's really enjoying this isn't he?"

"What can you say? The man likes adhering to a schedule." Hayate laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

**9:51 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Crew Quarters**

"Man you really think someone is gonna act on this?" Ichiro asked as he stared down the hallway at the bedroom doors.

The Ultimate Survivalist ran a hand through his beard, before shaking his head. "I don't know honestly. I don't know anyone here well enough to hedge bets. That being said, having a time table hanging over us, doesn't help. It could motivate even more docile people to action."

"Chuck this is insane. I mean a few days ago I remember being back on Earth, getting my invite to Hope's Peak. Least that's what I remember. Now we're in space in the middle of this shit? I keep expecting to wake up." The Football Player said as he shook his head.

"Tell me about it. I joked about it earlier, but seriously I'd wondered if I was in the middle of some godforsaken forest. That maybe I had eaten something I shouldn't have. Honestly I think I would have preferred that any day over this. Most of my training is out in the wilderness, living off the land. I'm out of my element here. Those who don't adapt, are usually the first to die." The boy mused, before shaking his head.

"Woah let's not go there yet. What do you say we get some of the others together and try to do something normal for a while?" Ichiro suggested as he adjusted his cap.

"Pretend like the world isn't about to end? Heh yeah I think I could use a distraction at least for a little while. Did you have something in mind?" He asked as they paused at the end of the hallway.

"Iunno that stadium has a lot of potential. Why don't we break it in? I'd suggest Football, but that just seems unfair for everyone else." He grinned slightly. "How bout we see if some of the others wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Works for me. You still probably have the edge though." Charles laughed as he adjusted the backpack over his shoulder.

"True, but this isn't about that. This is all about teamwork right? Keeping everyone from snapping." Aiko mused.

"Fair enough. I'm curious about something though. What's your real name? We both know you're not Japanese." Chuck laughed.

The other boy paused a moment, before raising a brow. "Sure I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what's in the backpack? I mean you can't really need it at all times right?"

"That's the thing about being the Ultimate Survivalist. You always come prepared. Why don't we just agree to keep our secrets and leave it at that?" Charles said with a wry smile.

"Have it your way. I'm not a much of a sharer either." Ichiro laughed boisterously.

* * *

**10:37 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

Hayate's brow furrowed in frustration, as he stared at the open book in front of him.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked suddenly.

The Thief however didn't so much as flinch, as he gazed up at the Trickster. "Were you trying to startle me? You'll have to do better than that." He offered a grin.

"Well you've given me something to aspire to." Raef chuckled lightly, before peering over the boy's shoulder. "You did seem particularly fixated on something though. Care to elaborate?"

Hayate shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Could you read this? I don't understand some of the words." he admitted quietly.

The Ultimate Trickster quirked a brow, as their gaze flitted across the page. Raef's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't read this at all Hayate? A Middle Schooler, wouldn't have trouble reading this. Most of these words are rather simple, though they are indeed fascinating."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone, but my formal education is sort of lacking. Everything I've learned has been on a need to know basis." Dorobo said in a low voice as he slowly worked his jaw.

"Ah truths aren't not easily pried from my lips. I won't say a word." Raef smiled as they flipped through the book.

"So what is it? That book? I noticed it had the Hope's Peak logo on it." Hayate mused as he folded his arms.

"Ah it would seem this is the Hope's Peak Scouting Manifest. There are notes written about various students, our classmates as it were. It seems we're not the only class of 80. I did note that the bear mentioned us as a the Class of 80-A. Which implies there is an 80-B somewhere. If you don't mind I think I'll hold onto this book. It seems fascinating, besides you can't exactly gleam much from it."

Hayate sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah I could only make out a few words here and there. You think it's wise to hold onto something like that? Especially if it has personal information about all of us?"

The Trickster offered a small wink. "We'll just call it our little secret shall we? No one else has to know."

The Ultimate Thief pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Just be careful ? and let me know if you find out anything important?"

"But of course. We're friends after all." Raef said, before offering a small bow.

"You know I still can't figure you out." Hayate chuckled half heartedly as he shook his head.

"Then I'm doing my job superbly." The Trickster mused with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**11:18 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

Akiko's gaze flitted up from her hammer and tongs, as she saw Alice standing in the doorway.

The blonde held a plate with an assortment of food. Bacon,Eggs, Toast, with a couple of strawberries on the side.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I whipped up a couple of different things." The Veterinarian smiled softly as she carried a glass in her other hand.

The Ultimate Jeweler worked her jaw a moment. "You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten something myself." She said quietly as she sat her tools down.

Alice offered her a warm smile. "I know but just because we can do things alone, doesn't mean we should have to. Besides I'd be a goner if it weren't for you. I think making breakfast is the least I can do." she laughed as she held out the plate.

A tinge of pink graced the other girl's face as she grasped the plate and glass, before nodding faintly. "I was just in the right place at the right time. I mean anyone could have done what I did."

"That's not true. Most people panic in a situation like that, but you acted. If you hadn't been able to preform CPR, I wouldn't be here right now." The short statured blonde mused as she rested her wide hip against one of the nearby tables.

"It wasn't bad at all. What I mean is, I'm glad you're alright." she said making a face, before taking a piece of bacon between her fingers and promptly biting down on it.

"You and me both. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable." Alice said as she bowed her head slightly. "I can leave if you like?"

Akiko swallowed what was in her mouth, before taking a swig of orange juice. "It's not that. I'm just not good with people. You don't have to go." she said quietly, as she eyed the blonde intently.

"Well I won't say no. I wanted to watch you at work anyways. Everything here is so beautiful." she mused as she eyed the various gemstones.

The Ultimate Jeweler nodded her head slightly. "I noticed you don't have any jewelry on. Why is that?" she asked as she quirked a single brow. "It's just rare to see a girl with no jewelry."

Alice blinked before chuckling softly. "Oh that's simple. I'm plenty girly, but I stopped wearing jewelry when I was working as a Vet. Earrings are practically a dangling target for cats."

A chuckle escaped the short haired girl. "So that's how it is? Well as far as I can tell there's no cats on the station. Do you want something? I was already working on something for Shori. I don't mind working on a piece for you too."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Would you really? Akiko you're the best!" She exclaimed jubilantly.

Heat once more rushed to the other girl's face. "Just give some thought to what you want, and I'll do my best." she murmured.

"Of course. Believe me I'd much rather think about pretty things, then everything else that's going on right now." Alice chuckled halfheartedly as she took a seat a few feet away, before crossing her legs.

"I don't think anyone could blame you for that. I keep waiting for someone to tell us, it's all one big hoax. I guess that's wishful thinking though." Akiko mused quietly as she stared down at her plate.

"No I think anyone hope for the same thing. That just makes you human Akiko." Alice said as she rested her hand against her chin. "I just hope no one forgets what the means."

* * *

**12:03 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 14**

The Ultimate Occultist lay on their bed, a musty tome lay open as their slender digit traced up and down it's length.

Xiayln paused in the midst of reading as the bell to their door suddenly chimed. "A visitor? How fabulously peculiar." The figure mused, before slowly rising to their feet.

The tall and slender figure made their way towards the door, hiding their ceremonial knife behind their back as they pulled the door open.

There on the other side of the door stood a petite figure, Shiori.

The awkward girl had her hoodie pulled down over her head. She suddenly held a book up, without uttering a word.

"What do I owe to this arrival? Is there something you require?" The Occultist purred with an unsettling lilt to their voice.

"This is for you. Black magic is bad." she mumbled in her typical monotone manner, as she still held up the tome.

"Dear me. Is this your way of trying to help me?" A trill of laughter escaped they fiddled with the skull necklace draped around their neck.

"Shiori hurt someone with black magic once. She doesn't want anyone else to be hurt." She said as she extended her slender arms higher.

The Occultist ran a hand through their short braided hair. "You realize for some that kind of magic is the only way they can feel anything. If you think that a walking corpse such as I has a soul, then you're sorely mistaken. Magic is at it's best in the rawest and blackest of forms. Death is the only thing that is certain, so why should one shy away from it while they're living?"

"B-Because magic is life. It's how I feel the most alive. It's the only thing Shiori is good at." The girl stammered slightly, as she tilted her head up to stare at the Occultist. Her social skills were abysmal, but her fervor and passion were obvious.

"Truly?" Galexialyn asked as they quirked a slender brow. "Then show me what you can do little witch." they countered as a smirk played upon their thin lips.

This would be the moment the kitten scampered off.

No one could stand Xialyn's presence for long. It was a challenge, but one that was mostly hollow. The Occultist had no real interest in the meek unexpressive girl.

The Ultimate Witch slowly pulled the tome against her chest, before her brow furrowed slightly. "You want Shiori to show her magic? Very well. Shiori will prove why black magic isn't right. Why you don't need it." she murmured as she stared at the Occultist with an expectant look.

For perhaps the first time since the Killing Game had begun, a look of surprise colored Galexialyn's face.

Perhaps the little mouse had more spine than she'd anticipate. At the very least she was now amusing and perhaps interesting.

The Occultist chuckled lowly, before stepping backwards. "Very well. Come show me what you can do little Witch."

The dark haired girl nodded her head slightly, before following after the taller figure.

* * *

**1:46 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Stadium (Basketball Court)**

"Nothing but net!" Akiho exclaimed as she pumped one of her fists into the air.

"Three points again?! Seriously are you sure you're not the Ultimate Basketball Player?" Ichiro asked as he stared at the Psychologist with a baffled expression.

"Maybe I was? Who can really say." Akiho said in a sing voice, as she offered the boy a mischievous grin.

The Ultimate Survivalist offered a chuckle as he caught the ball, before throwing it at Kenpo. "It's your ball guys. I guess this is your own medicine for underestimating our resident Psychologist."

"I must admit, I had assumed the advantage was ours." Wei Yan chuckled as he dribbled the ball back and forth.

"Assumptions can be dangerous, especially in a place like this." Charles mused as he threw up his arms to guard the boy's approach.

"Yeah but I mean who expected split personality over here to be able to play like a champ?" Ichiro laughed as Wei Yan passed him the ball. He dribbled it back and forth as he weaved around the much shorter girl. "Gotta say Akiho, you've got some serious stones. Surprised you'd want to hang around this many guys with the motive going on." Ichiro said as he slipped past her, before shooting at the basket. The ball rolled around the rim, before sinking in.

The Psychologist rocketed forward, before catching the rebound. "I ran the odds and I'd say it's slim that one of you tries to off me in front of others. In fact the person I'm most worried about is in the bleachers at the moment." she said as she nodded at Ringo who was lazily watching their game.

As soon as they were distracted, the girl effortlessly made another shot. Again the ball cleared the net with ease.

"That was a nice diversion. Well executed." Wei Yan mused with a light smile.

"You know she's not on our team right?" Ichiro chuckled as he caught the ball, before holding it. He took a deep breath. "Jeez anyone else parched?"

"I certainly wouldn't say no to some water. Figures this Stadium would have everything, but a water foundation." Charles chuckled to himself.

"Shall we take a short break then? " Wei Yan suggested with a small smile, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Aww but I was just getting started!" The Psychologist whined as she jabbed a finger at Ringo, who sat in the bleachers with a bored expression. "Hey wanna be our water boy?" She called out.

The Marksman offered her a stern expression. "You realize I still have a gun right? Get it yourself." The boy called out as he leaned backwards.

"Hey forget him. I'll go grab us a couple of bottles. I'll be back in a flash!" Ichiro grinned as he threw a hand up, before jogging towards the exit. He dropped the ball onto the court, causing it to dribble several feet.

"Huh that man can really run." Charles mused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he's not the Ultimate Football Player for a reason." Wei Yan laughed as he took a seat, before crossing his legs.

* * *

**1:55 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Spa**

The Ultimate Scientist pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth. "Absolutely nothing." The boy sighed. "Nothing but a bit of water still standing on the floor."

Giselly smirked impishly as she folded her arms. "What were you expecting a smoking gun Shuhei?"

"No but I had hoped we'd find something. If I just had my forensics kit, I could try to see if there are any fingerprints. I mean if our culprit did flee, they would have had to go through this door right?" Kisaki said as he gestured at the boy's locker room. "You know I could probably come up with something that would still reveal any fingerprints in the lab." He mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose in an ideal world that would be helpful, but for all we know they were wearing gloves. Even if they weren't, don't you think you're focused on the wrong issue right now?" The Hacker asked as she quirked a single brow.

The tall boy stopped midstride as he eyed her a moment. "What are you saying? That I'm wasting my time?"

"Look I'm not saying finding Bailey's attacker isn't important, but what happens when someone bites it while you're focused on the wrong thing?" Giselly asked.

"Well you seem quite convinced earlier, that it's an inevitability." The silver haired boy mused with a frown.

The petite hacker sighed. "I do think it's unavoidable. We should be focused on how we conduct ourselves, when that does happen. Maybe in the mean time we should be focusing on an escape plan."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the scientist, as he pointed out of the reinforced windows in the Spa Area. "Escape where precisely? Giselly we're in the most desolate place known to man, and held captive by a deranged teddy bear. You'll excuse me if I try to distract myself with an easier problem first." Kisaki said in a stern voice.

"Buck the fuck up. We're in this shitty situation, so we find a solution. I don't plan on this station, or by playing someone else's rules. So pull your balls out and start acting like someone who's actually affiliated with Archangel." The dark haired girl snapped as she took a step forward, before jabbing an index finger against his chest.

"Stop nagging me. I get the point." Shuhei murmured as he stared down at the small hacker. "What do you make of the others anyway? Who do you think is the greatest threat?"

Giselly's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Well Ringo clearly seems to be enjoying all of this. The fact he has a high caliber gun doesn't help me sleep any better.

"Galexialyn and Raef are enigmas, which makes me unnerved. I don't like people I can't read."

"Akiho could be a problem, we have no idea how many personalities she may have. Judging from her commentary they may not all be pleasant."

"Ichiro seems a little hot blooded, but I don't seem him being an issue for now."

"Charles could be problematic. Let's face it. He's called the Ultimate Survivalist for a reason. Push comes to shove, I wouldn't expect him to put us before himself. "

Akiko and Shiori both seem socially inept, though I expect the later actually has a condition."

"Nico seems intelligent and nice enough, but I worry that she might become a target if she keeps flaunting her talent."

"Rei unsettles me. She acts way too nice, but she seems to have a sharp tongue at times. Maybe it's an act or she's bipolar?"

"Alice seems more or less in the same boat as Nico. She's made herself an easy target, considering you and her are probably the most qualified to preform autopsies. Of course she's uniquely qualified to tend to any injuries"

"Then there's Hayate. I've never met a worse thief in my life. Seriously who openly talks about being a thief? Doesn't that make your job that much harder? I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'm not too worried about him. He seems like an idiot, but a well meaning one."

Kisaki actually chuckled. "Elly I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak at one time."

A brief flush graced the girl's face, before she scoffed. "Shut up! You asked me for my opinion right? You should be glad I bothered."

"Simmer down. I was just teasing." Shuhei smiled faintly. "Thanks for the pep talk though. You're right, we do need to explore all of our options. If Monokuma wasn't lying, we have less then a month to escape this station."

"Great so you have some sort of plan?" Giselly asked with a look of excitement in her eyes.

The silver haired scientist coughed into his hand. "Well not exactly. I'm well versed in several fields, but forensics is my specialty. However I'm sure I can manage."

The Ultimate Hacker frowned. "That didn't sound nearly as comforting as it should have."

* * *

**2:15 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Stadium (Basketball Court)**

"CHUCKY! He's still not back. I'm dying here!" Akiho whined as she stared at the survivalist with a pleading expression.

The bearded teen groaned as he rubbed at his face. "It's just Chuck and what do you want me to do about it? I don't carry around water bottles in my beard."

"Ultimate Survivalist my butt." The girl mumbled, before earning a sigh from the boy.

"He has been gone quite a while. Perhaps he got caught up talking to someone?" Wei Yan suggested as he rested the basketball underneath his arm.

"Well Hikaru did want to work on a schedule for everyone. Maybe he got sucked into that?" Charles mused. "Though considering this morning's motive, it makes me a little anxious."

Akiho's demeanor shifted abruptly as her lips quivered. "D-Don't talk like that. I'm sure he just got distracted." she stammered.

"I'm tired of listening to you idiots talk. I'll go see what's keeping Ichiro." Ringo mused as he descended the bleachers, before heading towards the exit.

The Kenpo Master frowned slightly, as he watched the Marksman disappeared from sight. "I wish I could say I'd miss him, but he truly is a very unlikable person."

"Tch maybe he'll be the first one killed? It would figure right? The guy no one likes!" Akiho said as a scowl settled on her face, as she tapped her foot repeatedly.

"Akiho could you just pick a personality and stick with it?" Charles asked as he stared at the amber haired girl.

"Do you think we like this? A lot of us don't get along either." The Psychologist huffed. "Jackass."

"Ah I believe this is her rude and pessimistic personality." Wei Yan said with a bemused expression.

"Wait you've actually been keeping track?" Charles asked with a surprised expression.

"Indeed. I'm not expert like Miss Tenryuu here, but I believe I've seen at least four of five personalities." The bare chested boy mused. "It's kind of become entertaining to see how many I can spot."

"Well fucking great. I'm glad my plight is your entertainment!" The Psychologist shrieked. "And what it be too much to ask for you to put on a damn shirt?"

Wei Yan actually blushed, as he averted his gaze slightly. "I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable. I just prefer this attire." he murmured.

"Yeah well I prefer to not have you poke out my eyes with those pecks!" The girl huffed as she folded her arms.

"Wish this girl came with a remote." Chuckle muttered to himself.

* * *

**2:24 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

A chiming sound could be heard from each of the handbooks.

"If that's Monokuma, I think it can wait till after lunch." Rei laughed as she along with Hikaru, and Nico entered the Cafeteria.

"Agreed. I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Nico mused quietly.

"That's certainly true. I'm just glad I can be of some help in this place." The Event Coordinator mused, as he followed alongside the two girls.

"Hikaru it's so sweet of you to make us a late lunch." The Violinist smiled brightly as she suddenly locked her arm with the boy's.

The Event Coordinator began to stammer slightly from the close proximity. "Well it's really no trouble. I do enjoy staying busy, it keeps my mind preoccupied in a place like this." he laughed nervously.

Nico rolled her eyes though a faint smile crossed her lips. "Oh I'm sure your mind is plenty preoccupied at the moment." she mused as they trio approached the kitchen door.

"Huh did someone spill something? It looks like there's a stain on the floor." Rei mused as she stared at the linoleum floor.

A look of worry filled the Guesser's eyes. "That's no normal stain. I've got a bad feeling about this." she mumbled as she quickly strode forward.

"Nico hold on!" Rei exclaimed as she and Hikaru followed after her into the Kitchen.

The scene before them filled them with nothing short of despair.

.There laying on his back in front of the refrigerator, was none other than Ichiro Aiko.

He lay in a pool of his own viscous blood, a grotesque puncture wound could be seen along his jugular.

The Ultimate Football Player was very much dead, his clothes thoroughly soaked in his own blood. His cloudy lifeless eyes stared into oblivion.

However he wasn't alone.

Ringo was crouched next to his body with a scowl on his face.

His gaze flitted up at the trio's arrival. "Finally someone else shows up. Doesn't anyone use their handbooks?" he asked before scowling slightly.

Nico averted her gaze, but seemed fairly composed. The only show of anxiety was from her shoulders trembling slightly.

Hikaru however couldn't even speak, as he covered his mouth to suppress the bile rising in his throat.

The Ultimate Violinist collapsed to her knees, as a horrified scream left her lips.

The speakers in the room suddenly churned to life, as a chiming sound soon followed.

***DING DONG***

_**"Sheesh. You kids don't play around. We have ourselves a bonafide corpse alert."**_  Monokuma exclaimed gleefully. " _ **I love it when a plan comes together. Alright boys,girls, and anything in between. This is how it works, investigation and then trial. All of you will receive an update in your handbooks, I call it the Monokuma File. It will help you snoopers get started. How you spend your time till the trial is up to you. This bear will decide when times up."** Monokuma cackled, before his voice faded into nothingness as the speakers shut off._

A chorus of alerts went off, as each of the handbooks were updated with the case files.

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #1** _

_**Victim #1: Ichiro Aiko** _

_**"The victim's body show's signs of only one wound, a single hole in the jugular"** _

_**"Cause of Death is due to sudden blood loss."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 1:58 P.M  
** _

_**"The body was discovered in the Kitchen at 2:26 P.M"** _

* * *

One by one each of the students around the station, would stare at their handbooks.

For some a sense of horror filled them, for others anxiety, and for fewer still a sense of adrenaline.

The game was now really getting underway.

It was evident that despair had already found it's foothold on Horizon Station.

There would be no turning back now.

* * *

**15 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	6. Ensnared: Act Two

**2:28 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

"W-Wait a second a trial?" Rei stammered as she hugged herself, as she slowly pried her gaze off of Ichiro's bloodied form. "But what about the motive? Why are we even having a trial?!" The Violinist snapped slightly as she hugged her knees.

"This is merely a guess, but if we go by the bear's motive he wasn't killed by the opposite sex. So one of the boy's must be behind this." The silver haired girl surmised as she adjusted her glasses, before she stared intently at Ringo. "I believe we have a prime suspect." she mused.

"Hmph please. If you use your brain a moment you'll realize he's been dead for quite some time. However I only arrived a short time ago. When I found his body I immediately sent a message to the rest of you." The Marksman said before shaking his head. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"He's right. That chime we heard was our handbooks receiving a message." Nico frowned as she stared at her handbook. Sure enough there was a short message sent by the marksman.

_"I just found Ichiro laying on the kitchen floor. He's covered in blood. I can't find a pulse either. Hurry up you idiots."_

"So what! It doesn't mean he couldn't have done it. He could just be covering his own ass." Rei huffed as a look of frustration,was settled on her delicate face.

Hikaru's shoulders were still trembling, as he slowly turned around. "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions. I'm not an expert, but I believe this is now a crime scene."

"Dammit I knew this would happen." Giselly cursed as she stomped into the kitchen. Her expression twisting in disgust, as she shifted her attention away.

"How difficult is it to simply heed some basic instructions?" Kisaki growled though his clenched teeth as he appeared in the doorway behind the girl, before burying his face into his hand.

"You should show some respect. He just died!" Rei exclaimed in a sharp voice, as she grabbed at her chest.

"Technically he's been dead for some time. Though that isn't some grand discovery. Our handbooks have been updated." Giselly mused as she stared at the screen intently.

"There is no way of knowing how long we have to search. Why don't the rest of you make yourselves useful and see if you can't establish where everyone was. I'm going to examine the crime scene and the body itself." Kisaki said as he stepped forward.

"Wait a second. Do you really think we're that stupid?" Rei asked as her brow furrowed sharply.

"You may not like the answer I have prepared, but what are you insinuating Miss Makoto?" The Scientist sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

The Violinist's lips twitched ever so slightly. "If a trial is being held, it means Ichiro wasn't kill by a girl. Why should we leave the possible killer with the body? You could tamper with stuff or just mislead all of us." She said as she rested a hand on her hip. ***TRUTH BULLET***

The Event Coordinator frowned slightly. "I do not wish to think Shuhei would be capable of such a thing, however she does raise a good point. Maybe we should have someone else investigate with you?"

"Alice." Nico said simply as she tapped her forearm. "It's the most logical conclusion."

"Yes except she just told us about her aversion to blood. That seems like a stupid fucking idea to me." Giselly quipped. "Look I can stay here with Kisaki, if it makes you all more comfortable."

"Actually it doesn't. You two seem really close, so I don't know if I trust you to keep an eye on him." The Violinist said as she set her jaw.

"Enough. The others should be here shortly. We're wasting valuable time. If Alice is comfortable in assisting me, we'll do that. Unless one of you girls would like to volunteer?" he said as he raised a single brow as he looked between Nico and Rei.

"Of course not. What good would I be in helping you here?" Rei said as she shivered slightly, as she saw the pool of pink blood out of the corner of her eyes.

"I believe I'd be more useful in helping with testimonies." Nico said in a deadpan tone.

"Fine. Then I'll wait till the other's arrive." Kisaki said with a frown, as he continued to tap his foot repeatedly.

* * *

**2:35 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Alice are you sure about this? You don't have to go in there." Hayate said as he stared at the buxom blonde with a worried expression.

The Veterinarian offered him a pained. "I'd be lying if I said I wanted to, but I can't let my personal stuff get in the way. If we don't find the truth, everyone except the blackened will suffer. This is the least I can do." she said as she eyed the door a moment.

"Just don't over do it? There's no reason for you push yourself too much." The Thief said quietly as he gently grasped her arm. "If it becomes too much, don't be afraid to walk away."

The corner of her lips twitched ever so slightly. "Don't worry so much about me kay? I'll be alright. We've got work to do right?" she said as she mustered a weak smile.

"You can say that again." Hayate chuckled softly, as he watched the blonde let herself into the Kitchen.

The boy took a steadying breath, before turning around. "So what do we do now?"

"Well if you're quite done flirting with Miss Bailey, perhaps we can get to the crux of the issue. It seems we're already a man down. I suppose he got sacked hard." The Occultist purred with an unsettling smile.

"How can you be so cruel? Can't you show a little respect?" Rei asked in a slightly sharp tone as she stared darkly at the ambiguous figure.

"Oh dear I apologize for being tactless. Consider it merely my way of coping." Galexialyn mused as they tapped their nails along the surface of the table.

"It is only human nature, for an individual to find solace via a coping mechanism." The Psychologist offered with a thoughtful expression.

The Ultimate Jeweler peered around the room. "I know about Alice and Kisaki, but where are those other two?"

"Ah yes I was curious were Charles and Wei Yan were. I wonder how they're dealing with this." Hikaru murmured quietly, before shaking his head.

Giselly sighed as she adjusted her glasses ever so slightly. "Those two are hellbent on searching for clues. I'm not sure what point it will serve, but considering they have witnesses I believe we can safely assume their not the guilty party."

"Then I can only suppose that is our purpose here then. To establish everyone's whereabouts prior to the trial." Raef said as they tapped their chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure why we're even discussing this. The person who's show the most killing intent and was found next to the body, was none other than Ringo Takagami!" Nico exclaimed as she jabbed a finger in the boy's direction.

"She's absolutely right. After that stunt he pulled earlier with threatening Shiori, I have no doubt either." The Violinist said as her brow furrowed.

"Do you two just like hearing the sounds of your own inane voices? I'll remind you that I have an airtight albi. Maybe I did find Ichiro, but at his time of death I was in the Gymnasium."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Anyone able to prove that?" Hayate asked as he raised a single brow.

"Actually it's just as Takagami says. Ichiro, Charles, Wei, and I were playing basketball on the basketball court. He was in the bleachers almost the entire time. After we'd been playing for a long time, Ichiro offered to go grab some water bottles. It was after two when we started to get worried. Ringo went to check and I can only imagine that's where the others found him." Akiho said with a thoughtful expression.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Darnit then I guess that means it's impossible." Rei frowned as she folded her arms in exasperation.

"That being said. If a trial is still being held, it does suggest our killer was male. Were the opposite true, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Giselly said.

Hikaru had his planned opened as he jotted down a few notes. "Then we simply review who doesn't have an albi for the time of the murder. I believe we've stated that Charles,Wei Yan, and Ringo all have verified alibis. So I believe we can eliminate them." The boy mused quietly.

"What about you though Hikaru? Where were you during the attack?" Akiko asked as she eyed the boy with scrutinizing stare.

"As a matter of fact, he was already with Nico and I." The Violinist chimed in, as she draped her arm against the boy.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Alice was with me in the forge at the time of the murder." Akiko offered quietly as she folded her arms. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Both of those accounts seem pretty solid in my books." Hayate mused as he leaned back in his chair.

"It certainly does. Which narrows our suspects down considerably." The Hacker mused as her gaze flitted between Shiori and Galexiayln. "What about you two? I made note that you arrived together. Where were you both at the time of the murder?"

"As it so happens I was in a heated discussion with the little witch about magic. We'd been in my quarters for quite some time. We were discussing semantics. Needless to say if you have any doubts, I'm sure Ayashima can vouch for my presence." The Occultist chuckled lightly. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Witch nodded her head slightly. "Xialyn's right. Shiori was with her the entire time. We only left with the announcement when off." she said in quick bursts.

"Her? What makes you believe the Occultist is female? It's certainly not easy to discern." Ringo mused quietly.

"No that's not true. It's really simple. Shiori noticed everyone's room." She said softly as she peered around the room slowly. "It was a give away."

"Our rooms?" Hayate questioned as he quirked a single brow.

"She's talking about the numbers. It's actually something easy to overlook." Ahiko murmured. "Ichiro's room was number 1, Shuhei's is 3, Hikaru's is 5, presumably Raef is male as their number is 7, Charles is 9, Ringo is 11, Hayate is 13, and Wei Yan is 15. The girls rooms are even numbers. Rei being number 2, Shiori is 4, Nico is 6, Giselly is 8, Akiko is 10, Alice is 12, Galexialyn is 14, and I'm number 16. I assure you this is no mere coincidence." The Psychologist said as she folded her arms.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well I suppose the truth is exposed rather thoroughly isn't it? Though I still don't really care if you wish to refer to me as male or female." The Occultist said as she offered a shrug.

"Agreed though I must say I was hoping to keep the charade up a bit longer. It was sort of amusing." The Trickster offered a wry smile. "Pleased to note some of our peers have an eye for details."

"Well it does help for the sake of clarification. However in this motive both you and Xialyn were given free reign of targets. She has an albi, how about you though?" Giselly asked as she regarded the boy with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Ah I suppose I have become a suspect, for I do not possess a credible alibi. I was in my room reading at the time of the murder." Raef offered with a thin smile.

The Ultimate Thief sighed, before shaking his head. "Unfortunately I can't offer much myself. I was catching up on some sleep, I didn't exactly sleep well last night."

"It would seem we have narrowed our list of suspects down considerably." Hikaru mused as he stared at his notes. "If the suspect is undeniably male, Raef and Hayate are the only two without witnesses."

"Look I know that you have no reason to trust me, but how do we know it's really that simple? For all we know Monokuma was lying about his motive all along,or found some loophole. Can we really be sure the culprit was male?" The Thief asked as he crossed his arms.

Giselly's brow furrowed. "It's not simply about the gender. If we look at all the details, you two are the only ones without any credible alibis. So even if your theory about Monokuma lying was right, it still doesn't change anything."

"Dear me. It seems Hayate and I are certainly in precarious situation. Let us hope that the evidence sheds new light on this case." Raef mused as he fiddled with his fake pair of fox ears. His demeanor was surprisingly cool despite the situation.

* * *

**2:46 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

"Miss Bailey are you sure you're fit to do this?" Kisaki asked as he eyed the Veterinarian with a wary expression.

Alice took a shaky breath as numbly nodded her head. "I don't have a choice. I have to for everyone's sake." she said as she slowly forced herself forward. The Vivid pool of pink blood made her throat catch as she could feel her heart hammering against her chest. She had to fight every instinct to run as she slowly knelt down next to Ichiro's body.

"A very noble sentiment, let's get to work then. I haven't touched anything yet, however I have made note of a few things. Perhaps the most peculiar thing is the fact that he was facing the refrigerator like this. He's only a few feet away from it. It seems strange that the killer would attacked from the front. From what I can tell it does seem like that was the case though. However if I were to attack someone with a weapon like this, I would have attacked from behind. If nothing else but to gain the element of surprise." The Scientist mused.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The blonde took a short intake of breath as she eyed the wound intently. "You're right about him being attacked from the front. If that's true though, the culprit would have had to be standing right in front of the refrigerator. At that close proximity surely the culprit would have been covered in blood." Alice said quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hmph let's set that aside for the moment. What do you propose was the murder weapon? A bullet? A knife? or something else entirely?" Shuhei asked as he raised a hand to his chin.

"Despite the damage the wound isn't consistent with a bullet. Suffice it to say I don't think the velocity of the attack, wasn't as fast as a bullet would be. However the entry wound and exit wound are of a consistent size and rather small. The wound is too consistent all the way through to have been a knife, I see more signs of piercing then tearing." The former medic offered as she took a breath, before reopening her eyes. She reached out, before closing Ichiro's eyes. _ **"TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Scientist nodded in response as he curiously approached the refrigerator, before opening it. Inside most of the contents had been removed, and there were splotches of blood lining the inside. "And the mystery deepens. It seems that this door was open when Aiko was attacked. There's no other explanation for this amount of blood. However if the refrigerator door was open, where would the culprit have been?" Kisaki asked as his brow furrowed slightly. _ **"TRUTH BULLET***_

"I doubt any of us could have been lying in wait inside. It's a large fridge, but that's a bit of a stretch." Alice mused as she intentionally pried her gaze away from Ichiro's body.

"What do you make of this?" Shuhei mused as he reached out and grasped a piece of fishing line, before turning to hold it up. "This is certainly out of place."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Veterinarian shook her head slightly, before approaching the sink. She turned on the faucet as she began to wash her hands. "I'm not sure really, but all of this seems premeditated."

"Agreed. I don't get the sense this was a crime of passion." The Scientist said, before tucking the string into his coat. "Miss Bailey shall we explore the freezer? You're shaking right now."

The short statured girl bit her lower lip, before offering a frustrated expression. "You must think I'm a coward or that I'm pathetic don't you? I know that's how I feel all the time."

"Nonsense. You're tackling your demons head on. I don't see how that could ever be seen as cowardly. Besides PTSD isn't some laughing matter. You're doing just fine Miss Bailey, just take a deep breath." Kisaki said as he approached the freezer door, before glancing over his shoulder.

The blonde dried her hands quickly, before approaching him. "Thanks Shuhei. I'm not sure I believe it, but it's nice to hear that." she murmured. "What do you expect we'll find in there?"

"Honestly it could be nothing, however I have a hard time believing our culprit would still be carrying around incriminating evidence. Perhaps if they discarded it, they used a close location." The boy mused as he pulled the door open and flicked on the light.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise. "You were absolutely right. This must be it." She exclaimed as she took a hesitant step forward. There resting on a stack of crates was a crossbow.

A proud smirk flitted to the boy's lips. "An example of the scientific method. Introduce a hypothesis, then we simply test it." he said as he stepped forward, before examining the weapon. "Would a crossbow bolt be sufficient Miss Bailey?" the boy said as he eyed the blonde.

"Yes that lines up perfectly. This must be the murder weapon." Alice said confidently  ***TRUTH BULLET***

"I'm inclined to agree with you. We can even observe small traces of blood along the surface of the weapon. As I recall there was also stains right outside the kitchen door. We should investigate the cafeteria, before we're finished. Perhaps the bolt itself ended up there. Perhaps the culprit was desperately trying to hide evidence." Kisaki mused.  ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Shuhei look at this." Alice said as she gestured at a milk crate. Inside it were dozens of bottles, food items, as well as condiments. "I'm pretty sure all of this was in the refrigerator earlier. I made breakfast for Akiko and I remember seeing some of this stuff." The Veterinarian offered  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So for some reason it was haphazardly moved here? Interesting. I believe this has been a fruitful search. Shall we rejoin the others?" Kisaki asked as he raised a single brow.

"Yeah I think that's probably for the best. Maybe they've made some headway with figuring out everyone's alibis." Alice mused as she followed after the boy.

* * *

**2:57 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Disposal Unit**

"Well this has been a complete bust." Charles sighed as he ran a hand through his beard with a frustrated expression.

Wei Yan nodded slightly. "I wasn't sure what we were looking for, but I haven't seen anything out of place."

The Survivalist frowned. "I thought maybe the killer used this to vent any evidence into space, but I guess even if they did how the hell would we even know?"

"I suppose we wouldn't. Though it's a grim thought someone could even use this to dispose of a body." The Kenpo Master frowned.

"You're right. Question is would there even be a trial without a body?" Charles asked, before shaking his head.

 _ **"PUPUPU boy you're both thinking outside of the box. However never fear. This bear wants to keep things interesting, but fair. Let me show you something."**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he appeared behind the pair.

"Ugh you have to stop doing that." Chuck muttered as he watched the bear waddle forward.

 _ **"Sheesh don't get your flannel in a bunch. I'm giving you meat heads a freebie."**_  The bear exclaimed as he pressed the eject button. The trash in the container was ejected into space, but not before a loud alarm began to blare.

The boys winced as they covered their ears as the sound repeated for about ten seconds, before ceasing.

"Perhaps a bit of warning next time?" Wei asked with a disgruntled expression.

"I suppose I can see what he's getting at though. While it's not impossible to use this contraption, it immediately sets off this alarm. Since we heard no such sound, it's safe to say our culprit hasn't touched it either." Chuck mused  ***TRUTH BULLET***

 _ **"You're welcome boyos!"**_  The dual toned bear grinned as he crossed his paws.

"That was surprisingly helpful. Thank you." Wei Yan said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Would you stop thanking our captor! Nothing he does is without a purpose." The Survivalist frowned as he settled a dark look at the bear.

 _ **"Oh stop you're making me blush. I like your friend though, finally someone showing me proper respect. Anyways you kiddos are wasting your time. This bear has preparations to see to. I'll see you in court!"**_ Monokuma laughed wildly, before waddling off.

"I wonder who conceived this plot to begin with? Why us of all people?" Wei Yan mused as he touched his chin.

"We can ponder that kind of stuff later. For now our priority should be surviving this trial. Come on let's head back to the others." Chuck said in a terse tone.

* * *

**3:14 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Ah just as I anticipated." Kisaki said as he used a napkin to pull a bloodied crossbow bolt from one of the trashcans. He held it up.

"There's blood all over it." Shiori said as she shivered slightly at the sight of it.

"Wait what in the world is that?" Rei asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It appears to be a crossbow bolt." Ringo said coolly as he scrutinized it intently. "Then was that the murder weapon?" He asked as he stared between Alice and Kisaki.

"We're fairly confident that it was the means used. It would fit the wounds on Ichiro's throat, not to mention the blood." Alice said quietly as she rubbed at her temple.

"Then it would seem all we have to do is find out, who precisely received a crossbow as their weapon. If we can establish that, we should have no trouble discovering the killer." Hikaru said.

"That shouldn't prove very difficult. If everyone will agree to disclose the identity of their weapon, we can resolve this in no time." Wei Yan said with a nod of his head.

"No this is a waste of time. There's no point in bothering." The Hacker sighed.

"And why is that precisely? Do you have something you wish to keep hidden Miss Lutzen?" The Occultist offered a thin smile as she stared at the shorter girl.

"Not at all, but short of searching everyone's room it's pointless. I could claim to have received a chainsaw, when in fact I received something else entirely. It is unlikely the owner would easily admit to owning it." The Hacker said. "The only person we can be sure of is Ringo. As we're all familiar with what weapon he received."

"She does raise a good point. There's no way of being certain any of us would be truthful about our weapons." The Psychologist mused with a thoughtful expression.

A grumble escaped the Survivalist. "Look the Crossbow was given to me. I haven't been in my room since this morning though, someone must have taken it."  ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Why didn't you just say so sooner?" Nico asked with an annoyed expression.

"Hm it certainly doesn't make someone look innocent,if they admit to being the owner of the murder weapon." The Jeweler offered.

"But Chuck admitted to it and for all we know it was stolen. If he was the guilty party, he would have never admitted to owning it." Hayate spoke up.

"Unless he wanted to throw suspicions off." Raef countered with an amused smirk. "However I do believe he possesses a credible alibi."

"Yes we'll have to discuss the nature of the alibis as soon as." Kisaki was cut off by a loud chiming sound.

_***DING DONG*** _

**"Well boys and girls. I hope you've put your thinking caps on, because the investigation is now officially over. If you'll kindly make your way to the Bio Dome. Board the elevator and join yours truly in the Observatory Trial Room, so we can this party started. YUK YUK YUK. I'm so beary excited!"** Monokuma's boisterous laughter filled the room, before silence prevailed once more.

For a long moment each of the students regarded one another.

For better or worse, they knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**_Monokuma Case File #1_ **

**_Victim #1: Ichiro Aiko_ **

**"The victim's body show's signs of one wound, a single hole in the jugular"**

**"Cause of Death is due to sudden blood loss."**

**"The time of death is approximately 1:58 P.M _  
_**

**"The body was discovered in the Kitchen at 2:26 P.M"**

* * *

***TRUTH BULLETS***

**Rei's Account**

**Crossbow**

**Ringo's Account**

**Blood in the Refidgerator**

**Position of the body**

**Akiho's Account**

**Ringo's Handbook Message**

**Removed contents from the fridge**

**Gender Specified Rooms**

**Alice's Autopsy**

**Fishing Line**

**Bloodstains**

**Disposal Unit Alarm**

**Akiko's Account**

**Monokuma's Motive**

**Shiori & Galexialyn's Account**

**Owner of the Weapon**

* * *

**15 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	7. Ensnared: Act Three

**_Monokuma Case File #1_ **

**_Victim #1: Ichiro Aiko_ **

**"The victim's body show's signs of one wound, a single hole in the jugular"**

**"Cause of Death is due to sudden blood loss."**

**"The time of death is approximately 1:58 P.M _  
_**

**"The body was discovered in the Kitchen at 2:26 P.M"**

* * *

***TRUTH BULLETS***

**Rei's Account**

**Crossbow**

**Ringo's Account**

**Blood in the Refrigerator**

**Position of the body**

**Akiho's Account**

**Ringo's Handbook Message**

**Removed contents from the fridge**

**Gender Specified Rooms**

**Alice's Autopsy**

**Fishing Line**

**Bloodstains**

**Disposal Unit Alarm**

**Akiko's Account**

**Monokuma's Motive**

**Shiori & Galexialyn's Account**

**Owner of the Weapon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ensnared: Act Three**

**3:21 P.M Day Two**

**Bio Dome Elevator**

Sixteen had become Fifteen, and before long that number would likely shrink again.

For the survivors they found themselves crammed inside of a darkened elevator, as it ascended up an extensive shaft.

Very soon everything would be on the line.

If the innocent failed to expose the blackened, this is where the game would end.

Despair would prevail unopposed.

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, before the transparent doors slid apart.

What awaited the group was nothing short of astounding.

It appeared as if they were at the top of the station.

The Trial room itself was rather impressive and consisted of one massive circular chamber. The walls and ceiling only consisted of reinforced glass. It was as if they were standing amidst the vacuum of space itself.

Billions of stars could be seen in every direction. In addition the Earth, Moon, and the Sun were also clearly visible.

In the middle of the room Monokuma sat behind a Judge's podium. It was obscenely high. However there were Sixteen other podiums. Each much smaller in comparison and each of them formed a large connected circle. There was marked position for each of them.

A portrait of Ichiro could be seen at his podium, with a large X drawn through his likeness.

"What the hell is this?" Giselly asked with a sense of wonder as she stepped out of the elevator and onto the tiled floor.

 _ **"Don't you think Observatory Court Room sort of fits this place? Yuk Yuk Yuk. If you'll find your places, we can bring to order the first class trial."**_  Monokuma giggled excitedly as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

One by One each of the remaining teenagers took their assigned podium.

From the front of the room rested Ichiro's empty podium. Going clockwise the arrangement followed the same order as the bedrooms. Rei podium was next to the empty one, next to her was Shuhei, then Shiori. Followed by Hikaru,Nico,Raef,Giselly,Charles,Akiko,Ringo,Alice,Hayate,Xialyn,Wei Yan, and finally Akiho. The Psychologist stood on the opposite side of Ichiro's empty podium.

"So does anyone know how this works? I've only ever seen this kind of stuff in television and movies." Rei said with a worried expression.

 _ **"Pupupu have no fear. There aren't a lot of rules in this courtroom. However I will lay down a few ground rules. I will give you an unspecified amount of time, before I will call for a vote. Heh don't worry I'm a judge, so I'll be beary fair. Just don't bore me too much."**_  The dual toned bear snickered as he raised a paw to his mouth.  _ **"Secondly as much as I love watching you all tear each other to shreds, that's absolutely forbidden here. Attack someone else, and that's immediate grounds for punishment. I don't think I need to remind you what that means here on Horizon Station."**_

"I can't help but fucking notice there seems to be a computer screen, with all of our faces on it. I'm assuming that has something to do with voting?" Giselly asked as she quirked a single brow.

 _ **"Right you are Miss Hacker! When that time rolls around, all of you will have to lock in a vote and I mean everyone. If you don't vote that is also punishable. So make sure you do preform your duty alright?"**_ Monokuma grinned. _ **"Any further questions?"**_

"Actually I do have one as well. What would happen in the case of a tie?" Nico asked as her brow furrowed slightly. "If say half of us chose the right culprit, but the other half was mistaken?"

The bear's eyes widened a moment as he tapped his paw against his chin thoughtfully. _ **"Leave it to you, to ask a tricky question. Though I think we'll just keep it simple. A majority has to be right. Even if that majority only happens to be a single vote."**_

"I see. So I suppose if we become stumped we can't simply split votes in the hopes of finding the killer. It's all or nothing." The Guesser mused.

"So it would seem, however that was quite a clever thought." Raef offered before brushing a stand of hair out of his face.

 _ **"YUP YUP. No half ass solutions here. Either find the truth or die in a horrific fashion. Now let's get this trial underway. Who was the one who caused our football player to fumble into the afterlife?"**_ Monokuma asked with a snicker.

Kisaki cleared his throat, before pressing his hands flush against his podium. "Then unless anyone has any objections, I suggest we start by addressing our findings. Miss Baily would you be so kind as to offer your analysis?"

The Ultimate Veterinarian regarded Hayate out of the corner of her eyes, before taking a steading breath. "It is my conclusion that our victim as we discussed before, was killed by the discarded Crossbow."

"A moment if you please." Xialyn said as her eyes narrowed slightly. "It is my understanding that the crossbow bolt was indeed found covered in blood, but might it simply be a ruse? A means of incriminating the wrong party? Do you have any definitive proof that it was actually the murder weapon?"

"Would someone really go that kind of trouble?" The Violinist asked with a dubious expression.

"It is indeed a possibility that must be considered, however in this case I believe this is no form of trickery. Our culprit probably feared being discovered. They didn't want to risk smuggling the weapon away, so they discarded it in a desperate bid to throw us off." The Hacker said as she pulled her glasses out, before sliding them onto her face.

"You'll excuse me if I don't take your word for it. The Occultist raises an excellent point, how can any of us be sure without a doubt? For all we know a skewer could have been used to achieve the same effect." Ringo said as he folded his arms.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken!" Alice said as she clapped her hand against the podium. "Ichiro's body offers all the proof we need. The wound is consistent all the way through his throat, but the damage isn't in line with a gunshot wound. Nor is it something that was merely thrust, the damage wouldn't have been nearly as clean. Ergo we are right about the murder weapon." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Having examined the scene myself, I can substitute Miss Bailey's claims. Furthermore it would have been impossible for our culprit to utilize a different weapon. Not in the way this crime was committed." Shuhei said with an air of confidence  ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Don't mistaken my skepticism as suspicion, but remind me where both of you were prior to the murder? Since both of you are the only ones to thoroughly examine the scene, it's an important detail. I'd rather not take any chances." Chuck said with a stern expression.

The blonde offered a weak smile. "Well I can't speak for Kisaki, but I was with Akiko up until the time of the announcement."

"I can verify that. She brought my breakfast and stayed with me all afternoon." The Jeweler said. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"And Shuhei was with me, we were investigating the Spa following last night's attack." Giselly said with a frown.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"She's right. However I'm afraid our alibis are far from reliable. In fact I'm not sure if any of us possess an alibi that holds up entirely." Kisaki said as he rubbed along his jawline.

"You'll have to explain how that works. Clearly many of us had witnesses." Wei Yan offered.

"Yes that is quite right. In fact I believe there are more of us with alibis then without." Hikaru agreed.

"Yes but what if we're looking at this crime in the wrong light. We've simply assumed that the murderer was present at the time the crime was committed. I propose that was not the case at all." Shuhei said as his gaze flitted around the trial room,.

"Shiori is confused. How could someone kill someone, but not be there? Were they using some form of magic?" The petite girl suggested, before peering around.

"Preposterous. Kisaki now you're talking in riddles more than Raef." The Jeweler said, before shaking her head.

"Perhaps it's not as ludicrous as it may sound, perhaps we've been ensnared. Could it have been some sort of trap?" The Psychologist asked.

"A trap? Wait you mean Ichiro triggered something? Rei asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

"That's exactly what happened. As matter of fact, I can prove it." Kisaki said as he pulled a fishing line out of his lab coat. "I found this in the Refidgerator, along with signs suggesting most of the contents had been moved to the freezer. I propose Ichiro arrived in the Kitchen and opened the door, and sprang a trap set by our culprit." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_  The Scientist said with an air of confidence. "In this case it was a rigged crossbow, and it sealed his fate."

"Enough. I won't have you steer this debate without more concrete proof. All our lives are on the line!" Charles said as he jabbed his finger at Kisaki

***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***

"What more proof do you require? The body was faced towards the refrigerator and the contents had been moved." Shuhei said as his eyes narrowed.

The Ultimate Survivalist scoffed. "Have you considered that perhaps you've been lead by the nose? Perhaps someone merely wants us to draw that conclusion. They could have left the fishing line behind, and moved the body following the murder."

"If you wish to go down this line of reasoning, tell me how many people who would have been capable of moving Aiko. I'd wager it's a rather short list. You're deflecting, because you know this is incriminating for you. It makes you the prime suspect."

"That's absurd. I would have never left such an obvious trap, and if I had set a trap I wouldn't have left it to chance. I guarantee it would have found it's target." Charles said as he narrowed his eyes.

"But of course you'd make that claim. However why would the culprit plan their crime with knowledge of your weapon? Weren't you keeping that knowledge to yourself?" Kisaki countered.

"Baseless accusations without any concrete proof. You can't prove this theory, because it's all a speculation. If this was a trap, where's the proof?" Charles asked.

"You want proof? Very well then. I have something you can't ignore. The bloodstains, the ones on the inside of the fridge." Shuhei said coldly _ **. *TRUTH BULLET***_

"What about em?" Charles asked with a confused expression.

"How do you propose they got there in the first place? It's because Ichiro was standing in front of the refrigerator. He opened the door, setting off the rigged crossbow. It goes off as planned, and the blood splattered outward. Some of which found it's way onto the inside of the fridge. Unless you have another suggestion for how it could have ended up there?" Kisaki asked a faint smirk found it's way to his lips.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Survivalist shook his head. "You got me. I concede your point."

***END REBUTTAL***

"Can we take this as your confession?" Giselly asked as her brow furrowed.

"Confession? Not a chance. I just admitted that Kisaki's must be right. I'm not confessing to anything. If that theory is true, then it changes this trial. Our alibis aren't nearly as full proof anymore." Chuck mused as he ran a hand through his beard.

"He does raise a good point. I mean so long as Monokuma isn't pulling a fast one, we can still limit our search to us guys. Maybe we should take a step back? Ya know go through each of us. Let's shake everyone down till something falls out." Hayate mused.

"Not the manner in which I would have put it, however you do raise a magnificent point." Raef mused with a thin smile.

"Of course the two with absolutely no alibi would be on board for that." Giselly sighed as she rubbed at her forehead. "Though I can't deny the logic. Even though I still think Charles has the best skill set to stage a trap. However I'll set aside my bias for the moment."

The Ultimate Violinist stared over at her friend. "Nico do you have any weird feelings? Your gut telling you anything?"

"No it's very peculiar, I can't seem to even hazard a guess. This isn't like me." The Guesser said, before shaking her head.

"Well I doubt the stakes have ever been quite this high before." Hikaru said with a friendly smile.

"Or perhaps her ability is far less effective then we were lead to believe." Ringo mused.

"Enough this isn't helping. We're just wasting time." Akiko said in a low tone.

"Perhaps we should see who all had access to the Kitchen leading up to the time of the murder?" Wei Yan suggested.

"Oh I believe I can be of some assistance!" The Event Coordinator exclaimed as he flipped open his planner, before studying it. "Ah yes I believe I was the first one here this morning, I prepared coffee. Though I didn't see anything peculiar at the time. I left around 9:30 and didn't return again until after the murder with Nico and Miss Makoto."

"My it seems pretty straight forward to me. You've become quite accustomed and have been taking good notes. You likely planted the crossbow at some point. In fact I'd wager to say that your trip to the Cafeteria with Nico and Rei was far less then cordial. You were going to lead them straight to their deaths." Xialyn said as a smirk played upon her lips.

"Your words ring false!" Rei exclaimed as she stared down the Occultist. "Hikaru has been with Nico and I all day. It wasn't his suggestion either about lunch, but mine. He couldn't have had the time to stage any of that."  ** _*TRUTH BULLET*_**

"Ah I see however, how do we know he simply didn't plant the trap this morning, before leaving the Cafeteria? As far as the shoddy clean up, perhaps another party even Monokuma himself get involved to make this more complicated then need be." The Occultist suggested.

"I'm afraid that's simply impossible Xialyn. You see I was in the kitchen after Hikaru already left. I made something for Akiko and was in and out of the refrigerator multiple times. That was after eleven. So if Hikaru was with them the entire time, it means he can't possibly be the suspect. _ **" TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hmph is that so? Very well then. It wasn't a fruitless venture though. We now know this ploy must have been set from sometime after eleven, and before the time of the murder. Still a signifgant window, but it's beginning to shrink." The tall girl mused.

"Allow me to get this out of the way. Giselly and I were together all day as well. Since she gains nothing if I were to commit murder, I think my word should suffice." Shuhei offered.

"Perhaps but what's with the two of you? You're definitely hiding something from the rest of us." Nico said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

A sigh escaped the hacker. "Apologies Kisaki, but I can't let this matter derail this trial. Look Shuhei and I knew each other, before awakening on this station."

"And you're just telling us this now because?" Akiho asked with a scowl settled on her face. "Seriously what the fuck?"

The Ultimate Scientist sighed. "We agreed shortly after gaining our bearings, it was probably for the best if we didn't speak of it. Put it into perspective a moment if you will. Out of all of us, only two of us have history and we have no idea who's behind this? We were afraid it would breed paranoia. However as Giselly said, our history is not prevalent to this case. We need to make some headway."

"I don't have any issue with that. If we remove Shuhei and Hikaru that only leaves us with five possible suspects?" Wei Yan asked as he peered around.

"Allow me to unravel this thread." Raef said as a look of mischief flitted to his delicate face. "If our previous alibis are no longer full proof, who's to say we're overlooking a possible suspect. Xialyn both you and I were given a unique position. Since our genders had remained anonymous, we were given free reign to kill whomever we pleased. If you staged the trap in Kitchen, it wouldn't matter who it was used upon. Anyone would suffice would it not?" The Trickster asked.

"H-Hold on. Xia couldn't have. If she was the one, she would have been let go already." Shiori murmured.

"Little witch I can defend myself." The Occultist purred with an amused expression. "She does raise a good point though. Would you care to explain why I'm standing here, if I'm presumably the killer?"

"Call it a mere hunch, but I suspect the clause you and I were given was conditional. What if it only applied so long as our genders were ambiguous? However Shiori discovered yours didn't she? I bet you were quite surprised to not be allowed to leave the second the discovery was made." The Trickster said.

"Wait so she was hiding in plain sight the whole time?" Rei asked with a surprised expression. "Monokuma please can you tell us if Raef right about the rule you made for the two of them?"

The dual toned bear chuckled.  _ **"Well when she asks so nicely, how can I refuse. Well I didn't explicitly state it, however the gender bender boy is right. The** **motive only applied so long as the gender was in question."**_

"Then I take it that if she had been killed by let's say Shiori? The opposite would have been true. Shiori would have had to face a trial?" Giselly asked as she quirked a single brow.

 _ **"You got it Miss Scowls A lot!"**_  Monokuma exclaimed.

"There we have it. I believe that concludes this case." Raef said as a grin teased his face.

"Slow your fucking roll. You've offered nothing more than supposition. While it could have been accomplished, you've yet to offer any tangible proof. Besides both you and Hayate have the weakest alibis of everyone here. I intend to make sure we don't make a glaring mistake." Giselly grumbled.

"What a lovely surprise. Someone speaking on my behalf. I'll have to toast the occasion later. Well if there is a later." Galexialyn mused.

"Well it seems instead of shrinking our suspects it only grown more substantial. From five back to six. However there is something that concerns me. Chuck is there anyway someone could have learned about your weapon beforehand? You said it was left in your room, but would anyone have seen it prior to that?" Hikaru asked as he stared down at his notes.

The Survivalist frowned. "Well no. No offense to anyone, but I felt like at the time it was probably safer to keep that information to myself. I would have taken it with me today, but I felt like this was just as useful." he said as he pulled a survival knife out of his bag.

"That is unfortunate. Without a witness there is no explicable reason how the culprit could have known about your weapon. Unless of course the culprit were you." Akiho said with a thoughtful expression.

"Unless there's an inside man." Hayate said suddenly, before earning several looks.

"A traitor? You think someone could be actively working against us?" Alice asked with a worried expression.

"It's not an uncommon practice. In my line of work, I'd case places for weeks. Sometimes longer than that. There were times I'd find a corrupt security guard and bribe them. I don't have a shred of evidence to prove it, but if someone were working with the bear maybe they'd have the inside scoop?" The Thief suggested.

"That is a troubling thought. However I suppose it's not entirely unfeasible." The Kenpo Master said as he rubbed along his jawline.

"Perhaps however there is a far more likely scenario. If Charles isn't the culprit, who would had the easiest time getting into someone else's room? Furthermore Charles,Myself, and Hayate's rooms are all in a line. While he was supposedly sleeping, he could have been planting his trap." Ringo said as his eyes narrowed. "He made the mistake of letting probability decide the outcome, but who else could have breeched the room?"

"What if Hayate is onto something? Maybe this traitor would possess the means of accessing anywhere?" The Jeweler suggested.

"In which case it's just as likely that Hayate is the traitor. His nice guy act has to be just that, an act. It's time to wake up and face facts." Giselly said with a sigh.

The Ultimate Thief rolled his jaw, before offering a weak smile. "I've done many things in my life. Some good and some not so great, but I have one rule. I don't kill people, and I'll do everything I can to prove that to you."

 **"YUK YUK YUK. What's this? It seems like we're really stuck on a decision. I think this calls for a scrum debate!"**  Monokuma exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Scrum debate?" Wei Yan questioned with a confused expression.

 _ **"When a major decision is polarizing, both sides will be split into two. From there both sides will argue their side. The wining argument will steer the direction of the trial. "So kiddos. Time to pick your side. Is there a traitor among your midst or not? If not who's pulling the wool over your eyes? PICK YOUR SIDE!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as the touch screens immediately lit up.

The next several seconds passed in relative silence, the only sounds being the mechanical parts in the podiums whirling to life. Suddenly the podiums rocketed into the air, before forming two distinct sides.

 ** _"Gotta say I'm sort of surprised by this result. Arguing the point of there being a traitor is Alice,Hayate, ,Shiori,Raef, Wei Yan, Charles, Akiko, and Nico. Conversely the group arguing against this consists of Hikaru, Kisaki,Giselly,Ringo,Rei, Xialyn, and Akiho. Debate to your hearts give out! Let the games begin!"_** Monokuma exclaimed as he pumped his paw into the air.

***SCRUM DEBATE***

"There is absolutely no proof of Hayate's involvement, beyond mere speculation. However wouldn't it make sense for there to be someone to make sure things are going a certain way? That person would have to know everything about us." Alice suggested, before shaking her head. "I can't believe Hayate would ever hurt anyone. He may be a thief, but that doesn't make him a killer."

"I apologize Miss Bailey, but this line of thought seems like nothing more than speculation as well. There is absolutely no proof of an individual such as that." Hikaru countered.

"What about the person who attacked Alice last night? For all we know that could have been the traitor. It was before the motive after all. They must have had another reason." The Thief insisted.

"Hayate you can't simply invent evidence. The lack of an answer doesn't equate to a solution. There very well may be a traitor, but without credible evidence this is merely a diversion. You and Charles are the most likely subjects. You cannot run away from that fact. "

"Stop saying things like that about Hayate. He's really nice. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Shiori spoke up.

"Again all of your arguments are based on emotion and nothing more. There are but two likely scenarios. One Charles staged this entire setup or Hayate stole the crossbow and did it himself. We're chasing leads that don't exist." Giselly said with an annoyed expression.

"This isn't just about the idea of a traitor. What if we're being misled entirely? It is my understanding that Ringo was inexplicably at the stadium and remained there. That is until Ichiro hadn't returned. It is my supposition that he took that opportunity to cover up his own crime, then he simply alerted the rest of us. It was a means of inventing an alibi using the time of death as a cover." Raef said.

"Fool. As the others have already abundantly made clear, you haven't a shred of evidence to prove any such theory. The fact remains that someone without an alibi is trying to steer this debate to avoid their fate. Though it could have just as easily have been Charles." Ringo smirked slightly.

"The truth will be unleashed." Wei Yan exclaimed as he extended his fist into the air. "If the scene was as you found it, Charles could not have been the killer. He at the very least is exonerated."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Unfortunately that only proves he didn't go to the scene afterwards, but someone else could have tampered with it." Rei countered.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Nonsense. If I truly were the guilty party, I would have volunteered to check on Ichiro. That way I could have cleaned up after myself. When I think about it, it does seem s suspicious how Ringo was acting. He blatantly refused to go collect water earlier, prompting Aiko to go. However a short time later, he had a sudden change of heart. I believe it's because he knew what was awaiting him."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"There is still a matter of how precisely Ringo would have known much less acquired the crossbow. If you can't resolve that, you have no case." Galexialyn stated.

"Let's suppose for a moment that Takagami is the traitor. Maybe he could enter anyone's room, he could have very well known about the weapon too." Akiko said.

The Ultimate Psychologist offered a puzzled expression. "No pun intended, but I find myself split. However since this is a trial, we have to go based on the evidence we have, not the presumed evidence. We can't merely play a guessing game."

"A guessing game." Nico breathed softly. A look of realization dawned on the Guesser's face. "I finally understand. Why I've been unable to hone in on the killer. However it's become very clear to me now." The silver haired girl exclaimed, as she jabbed her finger outward. "You are the killer."

The following moment left the room in silence for a few seconds, before chaos soon erupted.

* * *

**15 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	8. Ensnared: Act Four

**_Monokuma Case File #1_ **

**_Victim #1: Ichiro Aiko_ **

**"The victim's body show's signs of one wound, a single hole in the jugular"**

**"Cause of Death is due to sudden blood loss."**

**"The time of death is approximately 1:58 P.M _  
_**

**"The body was discovered in the Kitchen at 2:26 P.M"**

* * *

***TRUTH BULLETS***

**Rei's Account**

**Crossbow**

**Ringo's Account**

**Blood in the Refrigerator**

**Position of the body**

**Akiho's Account**

**Ringo's Handbook Message**

**Removed contents from the fridge**

**Gender Specified Rooms**

**Alice's Autopsy**

**Fishing Line**

**Bloodstains**

**Disposal Unit Alarm**

**Akiko's Account**

**Monokuma's Motive**

**Shiori & Galexialyn's Account**

**Owner of the Weapon**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ensnared: Act Four**

**1:56 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

_'Sis I hope you're alright. Wherever you are right now.'_ The Ultimate Football Player mused to himself.

The tall boy jogged into the kitchen, before finally slowing to a walk.

He reached up to wipe his brow, before approaching the refrigerator.

"Man this is really going to hit the spot." Ichiro chuckled under his breath as he reached out and grasped the handle, before wrenching the door open.

Ichiro just registered the brief release of tension, before he felt an excruciating pain in his throat. He took a painful wheeze as he stared down at the crossbow bolt that was now embedded in his jugular.

His panicked gaze noticed the upright crossbow sitting in the empty fridge. He stumbled backwards as a torrent of blood spewed outward.

He reached for his throat instinctively, as he slumped to the floor. Several painful rasps escaped his throat.

 _'I'm never going home. I'm never going to see my family again. This feeling? It must be despair.'_  he took a sharp breath, as his clouded gaze stared up at the ceiling.

A few more shallow breaths escaped the boy, before silence prevailed.

Ichiro Aiko was dead.

* * *

**3:54 P.M Day Two**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

"You are the killer!" Nico exclaimed as she pointed directly at the only empty podium in trial room. "Ichiro Aiko is both the killer and the victim in this case. It's the reason why I've struggled to discern the answer for so long. I was focusing so hard on everyone here, but the real culprit is no longer with us."

"Wait are you insane? How could the victim possibly be the killer?" Shuehei asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Allow me to pose a scenario. In the real world if someone laid a trap, but I was the one to accidently pull the trigger and died as a result, that person who set the trap would be the killer. However this isn't the outside world. This is simple cause and effect. If Ichiro triggered the weapon, this isn't a case of murder but involuntary suicide. It's the reason why I couldn't hone in on a guess. I was only focused on the people in this room, but that's why I couldn't come to a conclusion."

"Suicide? but that's insane. Ichiro never had any killing intent, only the person who laid the trap would have possessed that." Charles said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That's one heck of a crackpot theory. If it's true though, couldn't it mean that either gender could have planted it? Because it wouldn't have counted either way right?" Hayate asked.

"This is far too ridiculous for me to believe. Surely that's not how the bear defines crime in this damn place? Giselly asked as she stared over at the dual toned bear. "Well why don't you clear this up for us. Would that have counted as murder or suicide?"

Monouma snickered wildly. _ **"Oooh trying to get me to give you a straight answer? Phooey. What I will say is that intent isn't all that matters in this game. It's simply a matter of direct cause and effect. Who pulled the trigger ultimately is more important then who loaded the gun."**_

"No way. So Nico is right. Then that means Aiko himself is the killer." Rei murmured with a stunned expression.

"Even if that is the case, there still the matter of the individual who set the trap. It may not change the facts of this case, however the culprit must be found." Shuhei said with.

"Wait hold on! We're just going to go with the idea that this was somehow involuntary suicide?" The Ultimate Jeweler asked with a baffled expression.

"It's as the Guesser surmised. If you need an apt analogy, I will provide one. If I load a revolver and hand you the gun, and you proceed to pull the trigger. Does that make me the killer or you?" Ringo chuckled.

"Under that pretense I suppose it makes sense, but what a twisted sense of justice." Wei Yan said as he shook his head.

"Indeed it is, however it seems that this is the conclusion we've reached. It's a shame that this may end with one more mystery that remains unsolved." Raef sighed.

"Indeed even if we can't see justice served, at the very least I'd like to know the party who staged all of this." Hikaru said with a frown.

"Save your energy on pointless speculation. All of this was my doing. I was the one who set the trap and also the one who messed with the crime scene." The Markman said with an amused smile.

"You monster. How can you possibly smile after doing something so horrible? Don't you have any remorse?" Alice asked as her shoulders trembled slightly.

"Remorse? Why would I? Have you all forgotten the nature of this game? I already told you, this is the survival of the fittest." Ringo said as he folded his arms.

"So you planned all of this? Surely you didn't anticipate this counting as Suicide?" Galexialyn asked as they quirked a slender brow.

"Of course I did. Everything has gone precisely the way I anticipated. Even though I'd have little difficulty killing one of you, I won't risk being caught. However I realized a fatal loophole in these rules. I can force this game forward without technically being considered the blackened. I can continue to abuse this till there's none of you left standing. Then I can simply kill the last person. If no one else is left standing, I can't be found guilty now can I?" He said as a mirthless chuckle escaped his lips.

"O-Oh my god. But what go this far? If you wanted to escape so badly, why didn't you just use the motive?!" Rei exclaimed as she hook her head.

"Hope's Peak gave me the title of the Ultimate Marksman, however originally I was going to be known as the Ultimate Hitman. I believe they wanted to guide me down a gentler path. Suffice it to say, I could have easily pulled the trigger early and killed the Witch. However I live for the hunt, for the rush of risking everything. To be able to win so easily? That was just unacceptable." Takagami mused as an unnatural smile flitted across his face.

"Then you didn't just do this to move the game forward, you did it to keep someone else from acting on the motive? All because you get some sort of sick thrill out of this?" Hayate asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't tell me you're any different Dorobo. You understand that same rush? As someone who's always on the other side of the law, the thrill of narrowly escaping. It's nothing short of pure ecstasy." Ringo laughed as he clutched at his sides. "All of this has me so excited to see what happens next. Death could take any of us right now, but I've never felt more alive."

"H-He's insane." Shiori stammered softly as she pulled her hood down over her head.

"No fucking kidding. What's to stop one of us from tying you up and throwing away the damn key?" Giselly asked with a scowl.

"You're more than welcome to try, but just remember I'm the one with a high caliber weapon. So you better be confident you can get the job done." Ringo countered with a wicked smile. "I may not kill you, but I can certainly prevent you from reaching me."

"Enough. All of this is enlightening, but it still doesn't explain something. How the hell did you get into my room? Much less know about my crossbow? Was Hayate right? Are you working for the bear?" Charles asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Heh not that you'll believe me, but I didn't know the crossbow was even yours. It was sitting in my room, when I returned earlier this morning. I figured someone was playing a game, so I decided I wouldn't disappoint them." Ringo responded.

"Wait you're saying that crossbow was moved to your room? Why would anyone do that?" The Psychologist asked with a doubtful expression.

"It reeks of a lie." Kisaki mused as his eyes narrowed marginally.

"But why lie about that? He admitted to staging all of this. So why would he make up that?" Alice asked as her brow scrunched together.

"Perhaps he merely wishes to avoid being associated with the individual behind this. In any case I believe we've reached the truth." The Occultist mused as she stared at her nails.

 _ **"Bahaha I agree with tall dark and gloomy. Enough chit chat. Save that for your down time. Remember if you don't vote, you'll be punished instead. So no more beating around the bush. It's time to cast your votes!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he jabbed his paw into the air.

"Bout time. This was starting to get boring." Ringo chuckled.

"Could you please attempt to show some respect? Though I doubt you'll find that possible." Hikaru sighed, before shaking his head.

"Enough. We have to do what's necessary. We don't have to like it." Charles said in a stern manner.

"He's right. Like it or not, we have to accept the law here is not what we're familiar with. At the very least we can bring this matter to a close." Kisaki said with a troubled expression as he reached out and pressed the screen.

One by one each of the other remaining survivors began to reach out, as they pressed their selection on the touch screen.

Several seconds passed in silence as the sound of a slot machine could be heard, before a malicious grin spread across the bear's face.

**"Whelp you kiddos were right on the money. Due to Takagami's machinations, the killer was none other than Ichiro Aiko. Though it's a shame that I can't show you an execution. YUK YUK YUK or can I?" Monokuma squealed in glee as he pulled out a large remote.**

"If Ichiro was the victim and the blackened, how can you punish anyone? Unless you've decided to punish Ringo. Which I don't think anyone would complain." Giselly scowled as she folded her arms.

 _ **"Pupupu. Don't worry little miss thang, the blackened will never escape justice!"**  _Monokuma exclaimed. The bear pressed a button on the remote, causing the large digital screens to flicker to life.

"Oh my god what the hell did you do?" Alice asked with a mortified expression as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Please let me wake up. I just want to go home." Shiori whispered repeatedly under her breath.

There standing on the screen, was none other than Ichiro Akio himself. He was dressed in a football uniform, and his skin was now pale. His eyes were still clouded and almost lifeless. He stood on a long football field, with his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Hmph looking pretty spry for a dead man." The Marksman mused thought there was a look of surprise etched on his face.

"No this isn't right. He's dead." Rei whispered as a look of horror filled her face.

"I-I never guessed this would happen. This is a nightmare." Nico said as she adjusted her glasses slightly.

"How is something like this even possible? No this is must be some sort of trick." Akiko said, before shaking her head vigorously.

"No I believe this is indeed the truth. Even if it's a hard truth to accept." The Psychologist mused with a thoughtful expression.

"It would seem our captor certainly isn't lacking in imagination or tools. This would be quite difficult even with someone practiced in the arts, but with science? Fascinating." Galexialyn mused as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Not quite the word I would have selected, however it is peculiar. Seems there is nothing sacred here." Raef said quietly.

"This is an abomination. What have you done to that poor man?!" Kisaki snapped loudly.

 _ **"Would you believe I rezzed him with a magic spell? Or that this is some miracle? YUK YUK YUK. Let's just say this is my kind of science. Rules are rules after all. I'm not about to let one of our passengers break them!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed.

"Wait? You can't be fucking serious. You're going to punish a dead man, for unintentionally killing himself? Are you out of your damn mind?" Giselly snapped.

"She's right. Please let this madness come to an end. He's suffered enough." Wei Yan said as his lips pulled into a fine line.

 _ **"Suffered enough? Oh that's rich. This is just the beginning boy and girls. You've only begun to see despair."**_  Monokuma laughter filled the trial room.

* * *

**4:11 P.M Day Two**

**Sub Deck 6**

**Punishment Room**

_**"Welcome sports fans to the best despair event in the history of mankind. This is a very special execution, that I like to call The Final Touchdown!"**_  Monokuma's voice could be heard over the roar of hundreds of Monokuma's that sat in the bleachers.

The unnaturally pale Ichiro slowly slid his helmet on over his head, before hunching over.

At about this same time a dozen or so six foot tall Monokuma stalked out onto the field.

They were also sporting football gear, however they had large brutal spikes on their shoulder pads and helmets.

One of the bears took several strides back, before promptly kicking the football skyward.

The undead Ichiro sprang into motion, he extended his arms, before effortlessly catching the ball.

The burly teen began to sprint down the field, as the team of Monokuma's hurtled towards him.

As the two sides closed ranks, Aiko sprang forward at inhuman speeds.

He gracefully dodged the throng of Monokuma's, that were trying to sack him.

He tucked the ball tightly under his arm, as he continued to dash down the field.

The procession of Monokumas following directly on his heels.

30 Yards. 20 Yards. 10 Yards.

Finally the Monokuma ceased their charge as the boy cleared the last remaining yards, before reaching the end zone.

Despite his unnatural appearance a weak smile graced his face. "This is one game you won't win against me." he rasped out, before he registered a clicking sound.

A look of horror filled his pale features for a moment, before a massive explosion rang out shredding the boy mercilessly.

As the smoke bellowed into the air, his helmet landed a few feet away from one of the Monokuma. A charred head still filling it's container.

The bear snickered, before punting the helmet into the air, causing it to sail through the field goal.

 _ **"And it's good sports fans! Despair wins again. Hope never had a chance!"**  _Monokuma's voice exclaimed over the stands, to the roar of an applause.

* * *

**4:15 P.M Day Two**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

"P-Please make it stop." Shiori murmured pitifully as she bowered her head low.

"We're all going to die. One by one all of us are going to end up like that." Akiho said in a stunned manner, as she hugged herself. Her demeanor had shifted to her cowardly personality as her entire body shivered.

"Please don't say that Akiho. We will endure and fight a way to end this madness." Wei Yan said with a pained smile.

"Was all of this real necessary? Hadn't Ichiro been through enough? Wasn't it bad enough that he died once?" Charles asked as his grinded his teeth together.

 **"Necessary? YUK YUK YUK. I think you'll find that necessary is a matter of opinion. Don't be so glum though kiddos. I think he went out with a bang!"** Monokuma laughed boisterously as he grabbed at his sides.

"No one finds that funny. It's just cruel, why are you doing this to us?" Alice asked in a shaken manner.

 _ **"Why? Because I want to see your despair. Everyone has a breaking point, how long will it take for all of you to become just as cutthroat as Takagami? I can't wait to see how this all plays out."**  _Monokuma laughed as he rubbed his paws together.

"If you're quite done with us, may we end this farce?" Kisaki asked with a scowl. "I believe we all could use a reprieve."

 _ **"Oh don't get your coat in a bunch. It's not all bad kiddos. Starting tomorrow you'll all gain access to a new deck of the station. With more places, comes more opportunities."**_  Monokuma giggled wildly.  _ **"Good evening kiddos. Don't let the despair bugs bite!"**_

* * *

**6:31 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Why doesn't it surprise me that some of our peers ignored the invitation?" The Ultimate Scientist sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The Violinist shook her head. "Shuhei you can't be so hard on everyone. Most of us haven't ever seen anything like that. It's only natural for everyone to handle this differently."

"Well at the very least the one we didn't want to come isn't present. Which should be our main point of conversation. What the hell do we do with Takagami? He set all of this in motion. From what I can tell it seems like it's only a matter of time till he strikes again." Giselly said with a frown as she folded her arms.

"What can we do? Unless you intend to incarcerate him, though to my knowledge we have no means of doing so. Even if we did, I'm sure Monokuma would add a rule, just to prevent it." Nico sighed as she ran a hand through her silver hair.

"Miss Bessho raises an excellent point. If anything Ringo is only making the game more amusing for the one behind this. Perhaps we can find a simpler solution for now? We refrain from after curfew activities and never travel alone. We have the ability to message others on our handbooks, I suggest we utilize them for organization."

"Have to say, I like where your head's at. I'd really hoped that Takagami was just a hot head, that he'd come around. I guess that was just a fool's hope though." Hayate mused as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hikaru you'd said something about sticking to a schedule right? What do you have in mind?"

The Event Coordinator stood up, before clearing his throat. "Well I suggest we periodically meet throughout the day. Not only for morale, but to avoid any other pleasantries. Since the morning wake up call is at Seven, let's meet here every morning at Eight. Miss Bailey and I will prepare breakfast, and then we can explore this new deck as a group. Following that I'd suggest we set Six in the evenings as our designated time to convene for dinner."

"I think that's a splendid idea. I don't mind helping out in the kitchen." Alice said with a small smile.

"I think it's a wonderful suggestion as well. If anyone is alone and wishes for an escort, don't hesitate to message me." Wei Yan said with a curt nod of his head.

"Oh you can escort me anytime." Akiho said in a gleeful tone as she reached out, and promptly poked at the boy's bare chest. "God you could grind meat on these puppies."

"M-miss Tenryuu." The Kenpo Master stammered slightly at her shameless behavior.

The Ultimate Scientist shook his head, but a slightly amused expression formed on the his face. "Very well. I think we have a decent working schedule for now. Hopefully some of the others will feel inclined to join us."

"I'm sure some of the others will come around. Some of them are just shaken. Especially Shiori." Nico mused with a small frown, before clearing her throat. "I know this is a horrible thing to ask, especially after what we've been through today. However is anyone else hungry?"

"Admittedly I was thinking the same thing, but I was afraid to ask." Rei said, before playfully sticking her tongue out.

"I'd have no issue with fixing that." Hikaru said as he offered the girl a warm smile. "Care to help me Alice?"

"Of course. I could use a welcome distraction right now." The blonde mused as she slowly stood up and followed after the boy.

"I've gotta say you were pretty incredible back there Nico. If you hadn't figured out what happened, well things could have been even worse." Hayate mused as he offered the girl a small smile.

Nico averted her gaze slightly, before fidgeting with her glasses. "Oh well it was nothing. I'm just glad I was about to be of some use."

"Some use? Nico you were amazing. You saved us!" Rei exclaimed as she hugged the other girl.

"She's fucking right. I don't understand how that talent of yours works, but it saved our asses." The Hacker mused, before she sighed softly. "Also I sort of owe you an apology Hayate."

"Oh? Well I'm listening." The Thief offered her a wry grin as he leaned forward.

A tick marked formed on the girl's forehead. "I assumed you were a brainless two bit thief, that stumbled into Hope's Peak. I was wrong. I'm sorry I misjudged you." She said quietly as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"I'd suggest taking the apology. She's not in the habit of admitting when she's wrong." Kisaki chuckled, before earning an elbow in the ribs.

"Hey I'm not the type of guy to hold onto things. It's water under the bridge. I know being the Ultimate Thief doesn't exactly inspire trust, but I kind of see myself as robin hood kind of guy." The Thief mused.

"Oooooh does that mean you wear tights?!" Akiho said as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I could really go a lifetime without imagining that." Shuehei sighed.

* * *

**12:04 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 12**

The Ultimate Veterinarian suddenly sat up in bed with a start. _'God it was just a dream.'_  she mused to herself, as she placed a hand on her hammering heart, before she slowly threw her legs over the side of the bed.

The buxom blonde adjusted her oversized T-Shirt as she squinted her eyes, before walking towards the bathroom. She pressed her palm flush against the door, before feeling for the light switch.

Alice flipped on the light, before leaning over the sink. She stared at her own tired appearance critically, before turning on the faucet.

She splashed her face with some warm water, before exhaling softly. "This place is going to turn me into a nervous wreck." she muttered. "Get a grip girl." she said to herself, before turning back towards the bedroom.

Her eyes widened as she noticed something strange along one of the far walls. It was barely visible from the bathroom's lights.

Curiously she pressed back into the bedroom, before feeling for the switch. As the light flickered on she stifled a scream with one of her hands.

There carved into a wall was a simple phrase.

_'Told you I'd come back'_

"N-No this has to be Ringo or someone playing a cruel joke. It's just not possible." She whimpered as she took several strides backwards, before she sprinted towards her door, before throwing it open.

She peered down the hallway in a panicked manner, before running across the hall. She reached out, before slamming her fist against the door repeatedly.

Several moments passed, before the door slowly opened.

Hayate stood there with a sleepy expression, his hair was an absolute mess. He was wearing on a pair of boxers and a simple tank top. Though numerous scars were visible across his limbs and torso. "Hey Beautiful. I was just having a dream sort of like this." He yawned, before stretching.

"C-Can I come in? Please?" Alice stammered as she self consciously tugged at the shirt that tapered off around her upper thighs.

"Yeah of course." The boy muttered, as he seemed to slowly rouse himself awake. "Alice what's wrong? You're shaking." He said as he opened the door, before taking a step back to offer her access.

The blonde peered up at him with a fearful expression. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Please can I please sleep on your couch or floor? I really don't mind." She mumbled as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Absolutely not." Hayate said with a stern expression,causing the girl before him to wilt.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you so late, I should have known better." she said as she started to turn, only to have her hand seized by the Thief.

"Woah now. What I mean is there's absolutely no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch or on my floor." He laughed as he gently squeezed her hand. "I can sleep anywhere. The bed is all yours tonight. Besides that couch looks pretty comfy."

"I wouldn't want to impose like that." The blonde said shyly as she bit at her lower lip. "I didn't bring anything."

"Well hey it's no big deal. You're right across the hall. Just go grab a few things, and I'll move to the couch." He suggested with a tired smile.

"Do you think you can come with me?" The blonde asked as she averted her gaze slightly. "I'm afraid to go back there alone."

The Thief's expression grew slightly more serious. "Hey what happened? You know that you can talk to me right?"

"I don't know. I think I might be going crazy. Please just stay with me?" she asked as her small hand squeezed his. "I have to show you something."

"You don't even have to ask. I'm with you Alice." he said as he offered her a reassuring smile.

The former medic took a steadying breath, before gently guiding him across the hallway. With her freehand she pushed the door open, before flinching slightly. "Please tell me that you don't see that? I'm just imagining it right?"

"Alice. Get your stuff. You're staying in my room for the foreseeable future." Hayate said in a surprisingly terse tone as he walked forward, before brushing his hand against the message craved into the wall. "This is that person you told us about right?"

"I-I don't know. God I was sort of hoping, I was just having another episode or seeing things. Maybe this is just someone playing a bad joke?" Alice suggested though she seemed unconfident in her own suggestion, as she quickly began throwing a change of clothes in satchel.

"If this is a joke, I don't like the punchline." Hayate said as his eyes narrowed, before he picked up a couple of pillows off the bed.  _'Could this be Ringo messing with us again already? That bastard has gone too far this time.'_

* * *

**15 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	9. Lazarus: Act One

**7:00 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 13**

**"Rise and shine kiddos! It's a beautiful morning. Not that you can really tell a difference here in space. YUK YUK YUK. With a new day comes all new possibilities. Enjoy your shiny new deck. I can bearly wait to see your reaction."**  Monokuma laughed obnoxiously for a few seconds, before his voice finally faded into silence.

"I really I hate that bear." Alice mumbled into the pillow she was squeezing.

"I can't fault you for that. He does make himself hard to like." Hayate chuckled softly, before letting out a low yawn as he stretched from his position on the nearby couch.

The buxom blonde shot up suddenly. Her normal hair buns were nowhere to be seen, instead her long blonde hair cascaded well down her back and even partially obscured her face. "H-Hayate." she stammered slightly, as she began to adjust her T-Shirt self-consciously. "Oh that's right, I forgot all about last night." the Veterinarian mumbled as a flush graced her face. "Thank you for that." she offered quietly.

"Hey what are you thanking me for beautiful? I couldn't let you stay alone after all of that. I was serious about what I said, I want you to stay here. I don't know why, but someone has it out for you." Hayate said as he scratched at his chin.

"But what if my troubles put you in danger? I don't want anything to happen to you." The girl murmured softly as her lower lip curled inward.

The Ultimate Thief rose to his feet, before offering the blonde a small grin. "Falling for me already gorgeous?"

A huff escaped the girl, as she promptly tossed a pillow at the boy's head. "I'm being serious!"

The boy effortlessly caught the pillow, before strolling forward and collapsing onto the bed next to where she was seated. "Hey who said I wasn't being serious? Look I'm a thief, but I'm a man of my word. I'm going to keep you safe." he said as he offered her a warm smile.

Alice opened her mouth, before working her a moment. Finally she averted her gaze as heat rushed to her cheeks once more. "Just be careful please? After what happened yesterday, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Heh I'll be alright buns. That blush looks really good on you too." he said as he sat up and without warning brushed his lips against her cheek.

Before she could even register what happened the boy was back on his feet, before throwing his hand up. "Shower is all yours beautiful."

The Veterinarian's lips fumbled uselessly, before she touched her cheek. Suddenly she sprang to her feet. "W-Wait you can't just do something like that and act all casual, and don't call me Buns!" She sputtered softly as her face was now a crimson tint.

Hayate grinned as he turned on his heel, before staring down at the short statured girl. "So you don't like casual huh? You're looking for something more serious. I understand what you mean. As for Buns? Well it suits you, and I mean your hair." He coughed. "Though I suppose it could work it more than one co-" He was stopped abruptly as the girl reached up and pressed her hand against his mouth.

"I'm going to take a shower now. If you even think about peeking, I'll clobber you." she huffed as she stalked off with a rosy blush still on her face.

"You got it Buns." He chortled in amusement, as he watched her tense ever so slightly at the nickname, before slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

 _'I'm just glad she told me the truth last night. If I found her like we found Ichiro.'_  he shook his head as his smile faded.

He was stirred from his dark thought by a sudden chime at this door.

Hayate rubbed the back of his neck, as he paced towards the door. He switched off the lock, before sliding the door open.

There on the other side of the door stood Shiori, she fidgeted slightly before holding up a bracelet. It seemed to be made of several colorful beads. "M-Morning." she said in a forced manner as she tried to smile.

"Woah is this for me?" Hayate grinned as he crouched slightly, before slowly taking the bracelet.

"Uh huh. It's a charmed, it'll keep you safe." Shiori said, before patting her satchel slightly. "I made one for everyone."

Hayate offered her an endearing smile. "You didn't sleep last night did you?" he asked as he noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes.

The Ultimate Witch shook her head. "No I thought this was more important."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a little bit of magic on our sides right?" The boy grinned. "Alice is crashing here for a while, so if you want you can leave hers here."

"Okay." She petite girl murmured as she rifled through her stuffed satchel, before producing a second bracelet. "I should probably go now." she said as he held out her hand.

The Thief regarded her a moment, before taking the second bracelet. "Actually why don't you just hang with us? Everyone was talking about meeting this morning anyways. I'd feel a lot better knowing you weren't wandering the halls by yourself."

A tiny smile pulled at the girl's lips as she awkwardly nodded her head. "Kay."

* * *

**7:38 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 2**

"Finally I thought you fell asleep in there." Nico huffed as she peered up from a chair as she cleaned her glasses.

The Ultimate Violinist offered a playful grin, as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Sorry Nico I couldn't help myself. I just love hot showers." she mused as she wrung her hair dry with a towel, before slumping onto the couch near the silver haired girl. "Thank you for staying. I know I slept a lot better last night because of it. I was able to concentrate on other things, other than Ichiro."

The Guesser offered a faint smile. "It's really no big deal. I just didn't want you to stew over all of that." She mused, before blinking as she picked up a small device off a nearby table. "Is this a recorder?" she asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah weird huh? Ringo got a gun, Chuck gets a crossbow, and I get stuck with that?" Rei offered a half hearted chuckle as she gazed around her room a moment.

It was filled a plethora of music books and sheet music, along with several music themed pieces of furniture. "I guess whoever is behind this has pretty bad taste. Some of this stuff is so gaudy."

"No kidding. You should see my room." Nico smiled faintly as she slowly stood up, before adjusting her nightie. "Mm well I guess I'll take a quick shower. I don't want to be late or otherwise your boyfriend will get prissy." she mused as she started towards the bathroom.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Rei sputtered as she stared after the silver haired girl.

"Ultimate Guesser here, clearly you've got a thing for him. Lucky for you he feels the same way." Nico said as she opened and shut the door without another world.

 _'You've got to be fucking kidding me? He likes me? No of course he doesn't like me. He only likes the Rei he's seen so far. If he saw both sides, he'd never accept me.'_ She thought darkly as her bright expression had melted into a scowl as she slumped into her chair.

* * *

**7:52 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

Hikaru hummed to himself as he pulled out an iron skillet, before turning on the stove.

"You seem to be in good spirits all things considered." A voice said from the doorway.

The Event Coordinator tilted his head, as a smile appeared on his face. "Oh Chuck. Good morning, I'm glad to see you. We've got an excellent schedule established for the day. I was hoping you might join us." he said as he took a step back from the stove.

"Yeah well I just needed to mull over some things. I'd feel a lot better knowing someone wasn't able to get in and out of my room." The Survivalist mused with a small frown. "Anyways I." he paused as he stared at the apron the other boy was wearing. "What in the world are you wearing Hikaru?"

Over his normal zip up vest was a gaudy pink apron, that simply said  _'kiss the chef'._

"Oh this? Well I didn't want to make a mess, and this was the only kind of apron I could find." Hikaru chuckled. "Miss Bailey is running late, would you like to wear the other one and help me?"

The bearded teen shook his head. "I think I'll pass. It's more your style anyways."

"Somehow I don't think that was a compliment." The Coordinator laughed as he hesitantly opened the refrigerator, as he stood to the side of it. "Now I've become paranoid of the most simple things."

"Believe me I understand that, but paranoia could keep us alive. Anyways sorry for being a ghost yesterday. I reckon I'll put in an appearance today." Charles said as he scratched along his chin.

"Well I certainly am happy to hear that. Breakfast will be done shortly, I'm just slightly behind schedule." Hikaru mused as he grabbed a carton of eggs.

"Sorry!" A voice exclaimed as Alice burst into the kitchen, as sheepish expression settled on her face. "It's been a long morning."

"Heh wait to see the apron he's got picked out for you." Charles smiled faintly as he folded his arms.

"Apron?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh it's really not that bad. Here you are Miss Bailey." Barloc said as he held out the second apron to her.

The blonde did a double take. "You can't be serious." she said as she stared down at the garment dubiously.

The Survivalist snorted. "See Hikaru? I knew she'd have better taste then you."

"N-No it's fine. I just was surprised is all." Alice lied as she began to tie the apron around her back.

"Surprised by how bad it was." Chuck muttered.

"Unless you want me to burn your food, I'd suggest you stop insulting my apron." Hikaru grinned as he waved the pan at Charles.

"Fine have at it then. Just hurry it up will ya? I'm staving." The Survivalist muttered as he turned towards the door.

* * *

**8:41 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"I'm pleased to see so many of us are here this morning." Hikaru said as he wiped his mouth, before slowly standing up. "We'd discussed splitting into groups to search the new rooms."

"Well according to our handbooks it looks like there are five rooms on Sub Deck 1. A Bar, a Decompression Room, an Orchestra Room, a Pool Area, and finally some sort of Cryo Lab."

"Oooh Hikaru and I will check out the Orchestra Room!" Rei exclaimed excitedly.

The Event Coordinator offered a shy smile, before nodding his head. "I have no issue with that."

"Hm I'd very much like to check out this pool section. The last thing I want is to let my muscles atrophy while up here." Wei Yan mused.

"Plus swimming is so much fun!" Akiho squealed childishly as she glomped onto the side of the Kenpo Master.

"I wouldn't mind investigating it myself." Charles mused as he rubbed along his beard thoughtfully.

Nico offered a brief shrug of her shoulders. "Why not I'll go too. It could be fun."

The Ultimate Jeweler cleared her throat. "Anyone else surprised to see there is a bar on this station?"

"Don't trouble yourselves with that. I'll check it out." A voice said as Ringo walked into the Cafeteria, before offering an amused expression.

Almost immediately the atmosphere in the room had changed.

"Well I think it's safe to say no one will want to go with him, so I suggest we move on." Giselly said as she scowled slightly.

"Oh don't mind me. I was just going to grab something on the go. You all should relax more. You're acting like someone just died." The Marksman offered a bemused expression as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Killing Game or not, think we could all avoid a trial just be chucking him out the airlock?" Charles asked with an annoyed expression.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not convinced we could do so before losing a number of people. Let's just get back to the matter at hand. Giselly and I will check out the Decompression room." Shuhei offered.

"I'll go with you. According to the map it seems to contain a large airlock. Probably a good idea to know more about that room." The Jeweler mused.

"Whelp I guess that leaves us with the Cryo Chamber ladies." Hayate mused as he pushed his plate forward.

"Ngh. Does Shiori have to?" The small witch asked with a nervous expression.

"Of course not, but it'll be fine really. We have these right?" Alice smiled as she gesture at her bracelet.

A small smile graced the girl's face as she slowly began to rifle through her satchel. "These are for everyone. I made these." She offered in her typical monotone manner as she gently sat them on the table.

* * *

**9:06 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Decompression Room**

"Fascinating. I've only ever seen such rooms in Submarines, though I suppose there are similar risks present here." Shuhei said as he gazed around the fairly large room.

The room was connected to an adjacent airlock that could be manually vented. In addition there were thirty-two lockers spread throughout the room. Each held a label for the coordinating student.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Kisaki. This room could proof dangerous. If someone was sealed inside, an abrupt change in pressure could be lethal." Giselly frowned as she stared at computer console.

"Well just about everything in this facility seems dangerous in the wrongs hands. Nevertheless I agree that caution is a good choice." Shuhei mused.

"These lockers aren't empty. Not by a long shot." The Ultimate Jeweler spoke up as she turned to show a helmet. "There's an entire suit in here."

"Shit that's disconcerting." The Hacker scowled as she tapped her foot slightly. "Though I guess they could come in handy at some point."

"I'm inclined to agree, these aren't just space suits but environmental ones." Shuhei said as he stared into his own locker. "These will be essential in the case the life support systems fail."

"Why do you think they're so many though?" Akiko asked as she continued to pace around the room slowly. "Miyaki Hanao? That name doesn't sound familiar at all, actually I don't recognize any on this side." The short haired girl mused.

"Miyaki?" Giselly asked as her eyes widened slightly.

"She's here?!" Shuhei's eyes widened as he stalked towards the locker, before reaching out. His hand traced the name a moment, as his lips pulled into a fine line.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Akiko asked with a confused expression.

"Let's just say we're acquainted." Kisaki said as a faint smile graced his face. "If I were to guess I'd assume these lockers belonged to the other half of the Class of 80."

"Other half?" The Jeweler questioned as she raised a single brow.

"Don't tell me you already forgot. The bear specifically called us 80-A, which implies there's an 80-B. Judging by these lockers that only serves to confirm that." The Ultimate Hacker said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Akiko frowned as she folded her arms. "If that's true, where are they? Could they be somewhere else on this station?"

"I don't know Miss Williams, but I assure you that it is yet one more question I will have answered." Shuhei said with a solemn expression.

* * *

**9:25 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Bar**

The Ultimate Marksman walked into the neon lit room, as his gaze flitted around the room intently. There was a small lounge area that consisted of a few tables, leather chairs and couches. Beyond that rested a large bar with stools resting in front of it. Above the bar itself hung several neon signs.

Behind the counter there were dozens of alcoholic beverages, mugs, and shot glasses. In addition a Monokuma clone stood behind the bar. The dual toned bear sported a simple vest and bowtie that matched his normal color scheme.

"Curious. I'm surprised to see a place like this on a station meant for highschool students." Ringo mused as he strode towards the bar slowly.

 _ **"Well Mack what can this bear say? There was plenty of work to be done, while you all were on ice."**_  The bear said in an exaggerated drawl.

Takagami grunted as he took a seat on a stool, before eying the bear intently. "And just how long were we like that?"

A fiendish smile spread across the bear's face as he leaned forward.  ** _"That's a secret. It'd be no fun to spoil all the juicy details so soon. You know I like the cut of your jib though. You're not the first kid to set traps in a killing game, but to use them to force your classmates into a forced suicide? That's particularly devious."_**

Ringo worked his jaw a moment. "It's as I said, killing anyone would be a simply matter. However I'm one they'd suspect. I refuse to leave anything to chance. They can try to win the game in their own way, I'll just win by default when no one else is left standing."

 _ **"You seem pretty confident about that bucko! What happens if they all come after you?"**  _Monokuma snickered as he eyed the boy intently.

"I'll do what I always do, I'll simply adapt." He murmured, before eying a bottle behind the counter. "Is all of this for show or can I actually drink?"

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. I'm condoning murder, it would be a bit silly if something like booze was off limits. What'll you have chief?"**  _Monokuma grinned.

"Whiskey, Jack Daniels." He said lowly, before rubbing his face a moment.

 _ **"Pupupu me thinks this isn't the first time you've done this. Have no fear, it's coming right up!"**_  Monokuma exclaimed as he sat a shot glass down, before reaching for a specific bottle.

"Hey bear can I ask you something? Why are you doing this anyways?" Takagami asked.

 _ **"Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I'm just anarchist or just want to watch the world burn. Though the easiest answer is simple despair."**  _Monokuma giggled as he filled the boy's glass up.

 _ **"You say that a lot, almost like it's some sort of religion of yours. Also noticed you mentioned something about another killing game. So I take it we're definitely not the first?"**_  Ringo asked, before throwing the tumbler back as the liquid coursed down his throat.

 _ **"Nope not by a long shot. This game is a lot more intimate then the last one though. Which is fine with this bear, I can't imagine keeping up with nearly fifty kids. I can hardly stand looking at the lot of you that are here."**_  Monokuma giggled.

"Hmph judging by everything I've seen thus far, I can only imagine this station was meant for one purpose by Hope's Peak. Someone must have hijacked it, but to be able to capture Sixteen people? That's hard to believe. You must have some serious resources."

 _ **"Sixteen? Heh that's cute. We wouldn't have gone to so much trouble for only Sixteen people. We actually captured Thirty-Two of you kiddos."**  _The bear mused as he patted his paw against his chin.

The Marksman's eyes widened marginally. "Of course how could I have forgotten. You did call us 80-A didn't you? I suppose that means the others are 80-B. Are they elsewhere on this station? Do you have two games going at the same time?"

 _ **"Not a bad suggestion, but nope. Honestly I wouldn't concern yourself with them. They're still fast asleep. I'll tell you this though, if you think you were shocked when you woke up, boy they'll really be in for a surprise."**  _Monokuma laughed as he clutched at his sides.

"Heh you really a piece of work." Ringo chuckled darkly, before killing another shot glass.

 _ **"Right back at you. I hope you don't get brutally murdered anytime soon, you make this game a lot more interesting."**_  The bear chortled.

"Hmph interesting huh? Well I've only gotten started." He mused.

* * *

**9:48 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Orchestra Room**

"Hikaru this is amazing!" Rei exclaimed with a vivid smile as she grabbed at his arm, before pulling him further into the room.

"R-Rei wait a second." The boy stammered as she guided him forward.

The room itself was filled with a large stage that was covered in rows of instruments and music stands.

A conductor's podium rested in front of the stage. Behind the podium itself were rows of seats.

"You must feel at home here don't you?" The Coordinator asked before chuckling softly.

The Ultimate Violinist offered him a faint smile, as she took a short breath. "In ways this place is better than home."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Well I love making music, but my family has always been very distant. I wasn't so much a daughter, but an heir. They stifled me in everyway possible. At times they even made me hate the one thing I was good at." She paused a moment a she stopped next the conductor's podium. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so depressing. That's not what you want to hear."

"No I'd rather hear what's on your mind, instead of what you want me to hear." The boy countered as his brow furrowed slightly.

A soft expression filled her eyes. "You don't really meant that do you?"

"Of course I do. People should be true to themselves and with others. I really believe that." Hikaru said as he offered her an encouraging smile.

"You're sweet Hikaru, but the problem with opening up is most people can't stand the ugliness that lies beneath the surface. They expect that perfect mask." She said in low voice.

"There's no such thing as perfect. I have my share of flaws too. You probably wouldn't realize it, but I can have a pretty bad temper." The Coordinator said quietly as he seemed lost in thought.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Everyone get's upset Hikaru. That's nothing special."

"I nearly killed a man once." He said suddenly, before lifting his gaze to meet hers.

A look of surprised filled the girl's eyes. "You did what?" she stammered slightly.

"I was strong armed into planning a wedding reception for a Crime Lord's daughter. I honestly never wanted anything to do with it, but when I initially refused he threatened my family. You see I had been planning to go over seas to see my grandparents."He paused a moment, before shaking his head.

"Reluctantly I took the job and planned what I considered the perfect wedding. I don't know if the bride had cold feet or just changed her mind, but she never showed. For some reason that pig blamed of all things. He threatened to do horrible things to my parents. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen." he said as he clenched his fists.

"Before I could react he pulled a gun and shot my father. In that moment all I could see was red. By the time someone finally pulled me away he was a bloody mess. Thankfully my dad survived and that man was finally arraigned, but I still think back to that moment. That's why I try to stay so focused and calm. I don't want to ever become that kind of person again." He said as shook his head. "We all have our demons I think, it's just about fighting them."

The girl's lips twitched ever so slightly. "I never would have guessed you were dealing with something like that. How many people have you told about this?"

Hikaru offered a dry chuckle. "Outside of those who witnessed it? No one. It's not a pleasant memory."

"Then why share it with me?" The Violinist asked as she regarded him closely.

"Because if you're dealing with something difficult, I just want you to know you're not alone. If you ever feel like telling me what it is, I'm here." He offered with a weak smile.

Rei stared at him for a long moment in surprise, before she lowered her hand to lace with his. She offered a very gentle squeeze. "Hikaru?"

"Yes Miss Makoto?" He responded softly.

"Just call me Rei." she said as she offered him a tender smile.

* * *

**10:31 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

One of the largest rooms on the deck, contained a massive pool with a high diving board and a long slide.

Like the stadium and spa areas, there were also gender oriented changing rooms.

"NICO! COME ON IN! It feels great!" Akiho yelled as she paddled frantically back in forth in laps. The Psychologist wore a standard grey school swimsuit.

Wei Yan casually floated on his back, with a serene smile spread on his back. He wore a simple pair of black swimming trunks and seemed relaxed despite the racket Akiho was making.

"I think I'm good right here." Nico called out from where she sat on the edge of the pool. Her legs were draped over the side, as her feet touched the surface of the water.

"She sure is a handful isn't she?" Charles chuckled as he slumped into a seated position next to the silver haired girl.

Her purple gaze fixated on him a moment, before she offered a shy nod. "She can really go from zero to sixty in a second. Wei Yan doesn't seem to mind too much though."

"Heh well he seems to have the patience of a saint. Honestly I'm not use to be around this many people." Charles said as he tousled his beard slightly.

"Is that why you took off yesterday or is it more than that?" Nico asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Not much gets past you does it?" He chuckled. "Yeah I needed some time to think, and I also may have set some traps in my room. I'm not going to take any chances."

The Guesser blinked as she stared at him. "I'm surprised you're actually telling me this."

"What you didn't already guess it?" Chuck offered her a rare smile.

"I'm not Psychic you know? I don't always get things right." Nico admitted.

"Enough to be recognized by someone. Though maybe in this case, that's not a good thing." The Survivalist said as he shook his head. "Anyways you planning to sit there all day?"

"I-I'd feel more comfortable just watching." Nico murmured quietly.

"You can't swim can you?" Charles asked his brow furrowed, before he held out a hand. "Come on then. We're gonna fix that."

"But you don't have to do that. It's really no big deal." The girl sputtered as she adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Of course it is. Anything you can't do can be used against you. If you can't swim all it would take is for Ringo to push you in this pool. Now stop being so stubborn." he said gruffly as he tilted his hand.

"Fine just don't laugh when I look a fool." Nico said as she hesitantly took his hand.

"Not a chance." Charles mused as he offered her an encouraging smile.

* * *

**10:53 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

"Ah so this is where you've been all morning." Raef mused as he slipped into a chair across from the Occultist.

The tall girl quirked a slender brow, as she peered up from the tome she was reading. "Yes? Is there something you require?"

The Trickster offered her a mischievous grin. "Oh I see. You're still upset about yesterday aren't you?"

"Well you did accuse me of a crime I wasn't guilty of. Though honestly I just find my book more interesting than you." Xialyn said as she propped her hand against her chin.

"Well then perhaps we should discuss something more weighty. Like perhaps crimes you are guilty. Perhaps what you and your cult have done." Raef said as he laced his hands together.

Galexialyn shut her book, before settling a malicious smile on the boy. "My you are well informed, perhaps a bit too well informed. Is this your attempt to try and blackmail me?"

"No of course not. I would never suggest anything so vile, but I just think it bridges a greater understanding between the two of us. Besides it would be unfortunate to speak a word of this to anyone else. It would only increase paranoia. I certainly wouldn't want to cause any more stress." Hyzaki said as he pressed a hand over his heart.

A trill of laughter escaped the Occultist as she idly toyed with one of the bones that hung from her necklace. "I could care less if you told everyone. With the exception of the little witch, most of them have already decided to keep their distance. You can do as you please with that information." She said, before slowing rising to her feet. "However I would caution you against that tactic with others. Some may find it less amusing then I."

"Fear not I will exercise upmost caution." The Trickster quipped with a small smile.

"Excellent." Galexialyn said as she took several steps, before stopping momentarily. "Oh and if you ever threaten me again, rest assured that I have a creative mind."

"Point taken." The short boy chuckled softly as he watched the Occultist slink towards the door.

* * *

**11:04 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Cryo Lab**

"This reminds me of a scary movie." The Witch murmured quietly, as she followed behind Alice and Hayate.

The room they stepped into was filled with a plethora of large tanks that were frosted over. In addition there were several large computer terminals and charts strewn about.

"Don't worry Ori. As long as we stick together, we'll be just fine." Alice said as she gazed over her shoulder at the dark haired girl.

"Heh yeah have no fear, if some gross alien monster jumps out I'll handle it. Actually this does remind me of the first Alien movie." Hayate mused quietly, before receiving a prompt swat on his back.

"Stop it. That's not helping." The Veterinarian whispered.

Shiori fiddled with one of the pearls stranded through her hair, as she peered around the sterile room. "Really I'm okay." she murmured.

"See she's just fine. Heh it's not like there's anything in any of these." Hayate chuckled as he reached out and wiped the surface of one of the tanks, before his jaw went slack. "Or you know I could be completely wrong." he trailed off before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Is she alive?" Shiori asked as she inched slightly closer.

The former medic's brow furrowed for a moment. "This tank show's life signs. She must be asleep. Goodness she's beautiful, though I can't help but feel like I've seen her from somewhere before."

A look of disbelief appeared on the Thief's face. "I can see why you'd think that." he chuckled mirthlessly as he stared at the pale faced beauty, and the long blue hair that framed her face. Faint scars were visible across her bare hourglass frame. "To think she would be here of all places."

"Who is she?" Shiori asked her brow scrunched up slightly.

Hayate shook his head slightly. "Her legions of fans call her by many different names. However she's known as the Ultimate Pop Idol, Sayaka Maizono."

* * *

**16 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *


	10. Lazarus: Act Two

**11:10 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Cryo Lab**

"What should we do?" Shiori asked quietly as she slowly looked between Alice and Hayate.

"Well we can't just leave her like this. Who knows how long she's been here like this." Alice mused as she inched closer, before examining the pod itself.

"So let's wake her up then!" Hayate said enthusiastically as he took a step forward, before eying the control panel. "Huh all of this is greek to me, any idea what this all means?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the button we're looking for. Hayate do you think you can let us handle this?" Alice asked as she peered over at the boy.

The Thief nodded. "Yeah I guess, but I don't mind helping you know."

The blonde offered a tender smile. "I know it's just conscious or not, I think she deserves a little privacy."

"Oh yeah of course." The boy said as he promptly turned on his heel, before pacing off to the opposite side of the lab.

"If he tries to peek I'll turn him into a newt." The Witch said quietly as she adjusted her cloak.

Alice stifled a giggle. "I don't think that'll be necessary, but better safe then sorry I guess." she said before offering playful wink at the other girl.

The awkward dark haired girl hesitantly reached out, before wiping the frosted glass on another pod. "This one's empty." she murmured.

The Veterinarian stooped over as she gently pressed a button on the panel. "We'll have to check all of these, just incase anyone else is like this." she mused as slowly the chamber the idol was held in began to heat up. The layer of ice along the glass continued to melt, as her subdued vitals slowly began to rise.

In the distance the Thief curiously continued to examine the other pods one by one.  _'Nothing. Could Sayaka really be the only one in this entire room? What was the purpose of this place anyway?'_  he mused to himself.

* * *

**11:17 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

"Just like that. Keep your body level and just keep kicking your legs." Charles said as he grasped at Nico's hands, as he guided the girl through the shallow end of the pool.

The silver hair girl vigorously thrashed her legs. "Just don't let go!" The girl sputtered against the surface of the water, as she awkwardly twisted her body back and forth.

The Ultimate Survivalist chuckled lowly. "Don't you worry, I'm not going to. Not until you're comfortable." he said as he continued to pace through the water in a slow circle.

Wei Yan sighed contently as he continued to float backwards throughout the water. He barely registered feet pattering against the surrounding poolside, before feeling a spray of water drench him as someone promptly leapt in.

He slowly cracked an eye open to see Akiho slowly rise to the surface with a mischievous grin. "Did I surprise ya?!" The amber haired girl asked in a childish voice.

"Akiho I think you always manage to surprise me." The Kenpo Master chuckled lowly, as he brushed his long black hair out of his face.

The girl made a pouty face. "Somehow that didn't sound like a compliment." she muttered.

Wei laughed as he shook his head. "No I meant it in the most endearing way. You're always able to make things more interesting." he offered.

The girl's demeanor changed as she slowly bobbed lower into the water, so that only her eyes and nose were above the surface. Her face was ever so slightly flushed.

'So if I'm not mistaken she can control some of her shifts, but others are reactions depending on her emotions.' The boy mused to himself.

"Look I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Nico exclaimed from the far side of the pool. She was now paddling feebly on her on, as Charles walked along side her.

"Haha I don't think you're cut out to be the Ultimate Swimmer, but keep that up and you'll be a natural in no time." The Survivalist laughed as he folded his arms.

A look of bliss crossed the girl's face, as she smiled fondly at the boy. "You really think so?" she asked as her vivid purple gaze stared at him with an infectious expression.

"Of course. Let's not go crazy today, but we can start working on some more techniques tomorrow." The bearded teen mused.

"Deal!" Nico exclaimed as she paddled forward clumsily.

* * *

**11:31 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Cryo Lab**

"Uhh!" Sayaka took a sharp and quick intake of breath.

Her eyes snapped open as she suddenly sat up. She was now resting on a large medical table, in the midst of the lab.

"Hey you're alright. Please try to take a deep breath." Alice murmured gently, as she stared at the blue haired girl. In an attempt to offer the idol some modesty, she'd draped her lab coat over the girl's shoulders.

Maizono was silent a moment as she stared down at her own hands, before reaching up to touch her own cheek. "Is this some sort of afterlife?" she asked quietly as she lifted her chin to look between the trio.

"I mean it seems like hell sometimes, but you're most definitely among the living!" Hayate said as he offered a thumbs up.

"How? I remember dying, I even remember being dead." Sayaka whispered under her breath, as she continued to marvel at her own hands.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream?" Shiori murmured quietly as she fidgeted with her hands.

"No I know what I saw was real, what I felt wasn't something in my head." Sayaka said as she bit her lower lip.

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember? Maybe that would help." Alice suggested as she rolled her sleeves up slightly.

"I remember being dead. I was talking to Naegi, and then even everything went black." She said, before her eyes widened. "Just who are you guys?" Maizono asked as her gaze flitted between each of them.

"Pickpocket Extraordinaire at your service. My name is Hayate Dorobo, and I'm known as the Ultimate Thief." The silver haired boy offered with a grin.

Shiori awkwardly bowed her head. "Me? Oh my name is Shiori Ayashima, and I'm the Ultimate Witch." she said in her typical monotone manner.

The buxom blonde brushed a hair out of her face, before offering the girl a warm smile. "And my name is Alice Bailey, former Ultimate Field Medic. Though currently I'm known as the Ultimate Veterinarian. Pleasure to meet you."

Sayaka felt the corner of her mouth twitch slightly. She pulled the coat tightly around herself, as her sense of modesty in a physical sense was beginning to return. "So all of you are Ultimates? Do you know where everyone else is?"

"You got it. Though I don't understand how we got here, but we're part of the Class of 80-A." Hayate said with a wolfish grin. "It's weird to find you here of all places, I thought you were already enrolled at Hope's Peak."

Sayaka felt a shiver go down her spine at the boy's comment. "I was actually. Though I'm part of the 78th Class. Hayate right? What did you mean when you said you're not sure how you got here?"

 _ **"OOOoooh! Pick me!"**_  An obnoxious voice exclaimed.

Maizono felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, as she forced herself to stare in the direction of the voice.

A familiar dual toned bear waddled into view past several other cryo pods.

"Monokuma?" Maizono breathed as she folded her arms around herself.

 _ **"Aww she remembers me! Don't I feel so special. Gotta say you look pretty good for a dead chick."**  _The bear snickered.

"So she really did die?" Shiori asked with a nervous expression.

 _ **"You betcha! She was turned into a human sized pin cushion!" Monokuma exclaimed as hopped onto the table Sayaka was resting on. "Though albeit a few scars, it's hard to even tell. YUK YUK YUK. You should feel fortunate, when this science goes wrong it goes really wrong. I can't say I understand it myself, hence why their pal was more dead than living."**_  Monokuma snickered.

The blue haired girl swallowed uncomfortably as she reached up to rest a hand against her chest, she could feel a steady drum as her heart pattered against her ribcage.

 _ **"Oh don't you worry. For all intents an purposes you're back in perfect working order!"**  _Monokuma giggled as he prodded at the girl.

"Not to sounds like an asshole, but for someone so obsessed with seeing us all kill each other why would you revive someone?" Hayate asked as his brow furrowed slightly.

The dual toned bear snorted.  _ **"That's a secret!"**_

"Isn't everything a secret with you?" Alice scowled slightly. "Sayaka are you alright?" The blonde asked as she stared at the other girl with a worried expression.

Wordlessly the blue haired girl feebly threw her legs off the side of the table, before weakly making her way to a standing position.

"I was already in one of these sick games, I thought it was all over for me." The girl said as she hugged the coat around herself, as she weakly moved towards the lone window in the room. "This has to be the cruelest of jokes. Where in the world are..." She trailed off as she pressed her hands flush against the reinforced glass.

The view she was greeted with was perhaps the last thing she'd expected.

There in the distance loomed the Earth, with billions of stars shimmering in the vastness of space.

 _ **"Pupupu welcome to Horizon Station. It just so happens that a room was recently cleared, so it's all yours."**_  Monokuma snickered.

"Is this all real? Are we really?" Maizono bit her lower lip as her shoulders trembled. "In space?" she finished a moment later.

"Hey it's alright. We're gonna figure something out. Don't let the bear get to you." Hayate said with a concerned expression as he took a half step forward.

Shiori nodded her head weakly. "I'll make a charm for you too. So nothing bad will happen."

"Sayaka you shouldn't be pushing yourself, you really need to take it easy for a while." The blonde said in a fussy manner as she crossed the room, before gingerly resting a hand on the other girl's back.

Monokuma snickered as he rested a paw over his mouth.  _ **"As if she'll be able to do that. I'm sure the sense of despair is already settling over her. Futility is no doubt consuming her."**_

"You're wrong." Maizono said in a surprisingly confident voice as she slowly pried her gaze from the window, before starring at the bear. "I had a long time to reflect on my mistakes, I don't want to be that same person. It may be fleeting, but for the first in a long time I have hope. Hope that I can see those I care about again, and I have you to thank for that." She mused with a faint smile as she rested a hand over her chest.

"Heh that's the spirit. Looks like your plan backfired." Hayate mused with a grin as he stared at the bear.

 _ **"PSHH gah now you're reminding me of someone I just can't stand. Find have your hope for now, it'll only be that much sweeter when it becomes twisted."**_ Monokuma snorted as he dropped a handbook onto the metal table he was still perched on.  _ **"Welcome to Horizon Station."**  _he chortled, before he hopped of the table and waddled out of sight.

"Well welcome to our motely crew. Hehe I don't mean to be forward, but is there anyway I could get your autograph? It's for my sister. She's a huge fan." The Thief said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head to look up at Hayate.

The boy let out a nervous chuckle, before slapping his head over the girl's mouth. "Me a super fan? Nah I don't listen to catchy pop music or anything."

Shiori mumbled against his hand, earning another awkward laugh from the boy.

"He's really the Ultimate Thief? He's not what I would have expected." Sayaka said as she stared at him curiously a moment.

Alice stifled a giggle. "I think he's more of a robin hood kind of thief. He can be a really knucklehead sometimes, but he's got a good heart." she said, before her eyes softened. "We can talk all about ourselves later, I'm sure you probably have a lot of questions."

Hayate smiled faintly. "Yeah it sounds like you've been through a lot. What did you mean earlier about another game?" he asked as he finally released his hand from Shiori's mouth.

The blue haired girl buttoned the coat around her, before working her jaw a moment. "It's a long story, I take there are others here though?"

"Mmhm twelve other than us actually." The Witch offered quietly, as she thumbed the satchel over her shoulder.

"Maybe we should get everyone together first?" Sayaka suggested with a faint smile. "Like I said it's a long story."

"I think we can probably manage that, but maybe first we should so something about your clothes?" Hayate suggested as he tugged at his collar.

Shiori wordlessly stepped on his foot, as she cast her gaze in the opposite direction.

"Ow what was that for?" The boy groused as he stared down at the petite girl.

"You're not being very nice." Shiori said in a quiet voice.

Alice rolled her eyes slightly. "He's not entirely wrong though. Why don't we see if I have something in my room, or if Monokuma has anything prepared in Ichiro's room."

Maizono offered a soft nod of her head. "Thank you. I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." She said as she picked up the discarded handbook, before studying it curiously.

"It's no trouble at all really." Alice said as she offered the girl a faint smile.

"Whelp I guess the two of us will go round up everyone else. I'm sure everyone will be surprised." Hayate said as he wordlessly stooped over, before picking up Shiori and throwing her over his shoulder effortlessly.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down." The Little Witch protested, as she lightly swatted his back.

"Nope. You're way too slow and I'm not letting you wander off. Not after yesterday." Hayate chuckled as he carried the girl off out of the room.

"They both seem really nice despite what's going on. Is everyone else like them?" Sayaka asked as she followed along side the blonde, her eyes regarding the empty pods with a curious expression.

"Well let's just say we have an eclectic group. I'd be lying if I said we didn't have a couple of difficult people, but I think everyone for the most part is good." Alice said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess that's just par for the course when it comes to a class of Ultimates." Sayaka laughed weakly.

* * *

**11:34 A.M Day Three**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Bar**

The Ultimate Marksman threw back another tumbler, as an uneasy smile graced his lips. "Are you going to just stand there or talk?" He asked as he slowly gazed over his shoulder.

Hikaru cleared his throat, before shoving his hands into his sleeveless navy jacket. "I was hoping we could have an opportunity to speak."

"I believe I've made it quite clear, that I'm not interested in socializing with any of you." Takagami murmured as he filled his shot glass up once more.

"Yes I believe you've made that quite clear. However consider me persistent. Surely you must have a reason for treating this game in such a casual manner. If this is just your way of coping, there is another way." The Coordinator said as he took a seat at the bar next to the boy.

"I don't do small talk Barloc. If you're going sit here, drink." he said as he grabbed another shot glass, before pushing it towards the other boy.

The teal eyed boy stared down at the glass. "If I drink will you answer a few questions?"

"Sure whatever." The Marksman said his words were ever so slightly slurred.

"Fine then I will join you." Hikaru said as he reached for the bottle, before pouring a small serving.

He stared at the liquid a moment, before hesitantly raising it to his lips. He made a face as it went down his throat.

"Hah don't tell me this is the first time you've ever drank?" Ringo snorted as he stared in amusement at the other boy.

Hikaru offered a flustered expression. "I'll have you know that as minors this is technically against the law."

"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that. So ask your damn questions so you can buzz off." The blue haired boy grunted.

"Why did you so quickly embrace all of this? Together we might be able to find a non violent solution. A means to escape this nightmare together. I just wanted to know why you didn't hesitate? You could have killed one of the girls to escape, and yet you pulled that stunt just to make things harder. None of it makes any sense to me." The Event Coordinator said as he shook his head.

The Marksman was quiet a moment, as he stared at his shot glass. "Have you ever considered the fact that we're all being conned?"

"W-What do you mean?" Barloc asked as he raised a single brow.

"Let me rephrase it then. How precisely do you think someone who survived this game would get home if they did pull off the perfect murder?" Ringo asked as he raised a single brow.

Hikaru's eyes widened marginally. "Well I hadn't give that much thought. Though I suppose this station might be equipped with some sort of smaller vessel or escape pod."

"Though that's just speculation isn't it? You can't be sure of that. I know for a fact that the other half of the class of 80, departed this station. For all we know we're just sitting ducks up here. Even if there is a ship does that even matter?" Ringo asked as his gaze bore into the other boy's.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at." Hikaru said as his brow furrowed.

Takagami sighed. "It would be different if one of us was the Ultimate Astronaut or Pilot, but who do you propose would be capable of handling a vessel like that? The true despair of our situation is futility. Even if the blackened wins, do they even have any guarantee of making it home alive?"

Hikaru fell quiet a sense of dread seemed to fall over him. "If that is true, I still don't understand the reason for your actions."

Ringo sloshed the contents of his glass around a moment. "I already said this once, but I won't personally kill any of you. Not in the terms that this game considers murder. I'm going to play this game to the end, and then I'm going to have a long conversation with the person behind this. It stands to reason if they got us here in the first place, that they also could get me back home."

"You intend to strong-arm the person behind all of this?" The other boy asked with a wide eyed expression. "If that's the case, you should work with us instead of against us."

"It's not that simple Barloc. You saw it for yourself. We gained access to another area by surviving a trial. I assume this pattern will repeat itself until the entire station is unlocked. For all your talk about cooperation, my method is the only real solution." The Marksman mused to himself.

"You can't be serious. That's the only option you truly see? How can you be so cold about all of this?" Hikaru said as he clenched his fists.

"I'm simply pragmatic. Though if you really think about it, my method is a lesser evil. The only victim was a single individual in the last trial. Who knows perhaps there might still be some of you still alive at the end." Ringo chuckled mirthlessly, before killing the contents of his drink.

Hikaru clenched his jaw as he squeezed the glass in his hand so tightly that it began to crack.

"I didn't expect to find you both together, but this makes things easier." A voice said as Hayate appeared in the doorway of the neon lit bar. "Mandatory meeting in the Cafeteria. I wouldn't miss it if I were you."

The anger slowly receded from Hikaru's face. "A meeting? I wasn't informed of anything like that, I'll have to add it. Did something happen?"

"Who cares? I'll pass." Ringo mused as he stood up, before grabbing the near empty bottle.

"You sure about that? We just found another person on the ship. Even you should be there." Hayate said as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Someone else? You mean another Ultimate like us?" Hikaru asked as he rose out of his chair.

"Yeah I'll let her explain. Believe me when I say it's complicated." The Thief offered.

"Hmph well consider me curious." Takagami chuckled as he pushed past the thief, before heading into the hallway.

"Hikaru you alright?" Hayate asked as he looked at the other boy.

"What? Oh yes I was trying to bridge a gap, by speaking with him." The Coordinator said.

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean your hand." Hayate said as he stared at the blood coating the boy's palm. "Maybe you should let Alice look at that?"

"No it was just an accident. I'll tend to it, and see you in the Cafeteria shortly." The boy said with an uneasy smile.

* * *

**11:52 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 1**

"It's like he knew we'd find you. I'm sure this room wasn't like this before." Alice said as she peered around the bedroom. It was filled with numerous pop idol outfits, and vast wardrobe. In addition a number of microphones and stands could be seen littered around the room. In addition there was a large heart shaped rug in the middle of the room.

Sayaka emerged from the bathroom dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. She was still moving a bit slowly, but she offered a weak smile. "From my experience with Monokuma, I wouldn't be surprised if he did know all along. He always seemed to be one step ahead of us. I still can't believe I'm really here, I keep expecting this to be some sort of purgatory or hell."

The Veterinarian offered a sympathetic smile. "I think we've all thought the same thing. Though I imagine this must be worse for you. To remember experiencing death only to awaken in another killing game."

"Yes I must have really pissed someone off, for them to want to subject me to this twice." The blue haired girl said with a mirthless chuckle as she shook her head. "But the joke is on them. I don't want to make the same mistakes I made before. Whether they intended to or not, this is a second chance."

The shorter girl smiled faintly as she took a couple of strides forward, before patting the girl on the shoulder. "That's the spirit!" She said as her accent flanging slightly. "Besides with you here I feel better about our chances, you have a lot more experience with this junk then the rest of us."

"Maybe, but I don't have the best track record. I was killed by a serial killer." The Idol sighed.

Alice paled slightly. "I suppose this would be a bad time to mention." She was cut off by the other girl.

"Don't tell me there's a serial killer up here too?" Sayaka groaned as she pressed a hand against her forehead.

"Wait. How did you?" The blonde questioned as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Let's just call it good intuition." The blue haired girl said with a troubled expression.

"Intuition huh? I think you and Nico would get along well. Don't panic yet about the killer though. I mean we're not even sure their real, it could be a prank." Alice said though it was clear she doubted her own words.

"I don't think I'm willing to take those odds and who's Nico?" The blue haired girl questioned.

"Oh goodness that's right. We need to get going. Come on!" Alice said as she grasped the other girl's hand, before dragging her off.

* * *

**1:51 P.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

The Ultimate Pop Idol had spent the better part of an hour and a half explaining her story, only stopping to answer the occasional question.

Sayaka let out a soft sigh as she shook her head. "That's everything I know. I'm sorry for rambling on for so long."

"Ah so this isn't the first of these killing games. How very interesting." Galexialyn mused as she played with her bone necklace. "Of course it is equally surprising to note that one of those participants has been raised from the void. The implications are fascinating."

"I must admit that even I believed that this kind of science was nothing more than a fantasy. However I suppose whether it's fact or fiction, you're here regardless." Shuhei mused as he rested his hand against his chin.

"What I'm more curious about is what you and your class learned. Did any of you find out anything about the person behind this? Do you think it's the same person as the one who's pulling the strings here?" Charles asked as he stared over at the idol.

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure. I don't even know how much time has passed since that point. I do know that a lot of our memories had been taken away, a couple of years in fact. My sense of time wasn't what it use to be, but I think it was nearing the end of January of 2018." Sayaka said as she gazed around the large dining table. "What's the last thing any of you remember?"

Nico adjusted her glasses slightly. "I believe it's the same for all of us. We recall the onset following some massive viral video, and each of us had received invitations to Hope's Peak. However the school had been sealed off, before any of us could attend. I believe everything beyond that is hazy. Though I recall it being the summer of 2017. Clearly we've lost quite a bit of time."

"Well at the very least we can draw a few conclusions. In addition to this monstrosity of a station, our captor possesses technology that is extremely advanced. Though I am curious as to why someone went to such lengths to ruscitate you." Giselly said as her eyes narrowed slightly

"Yes I'm indeed curious of that myself. For one that is fascinated in the taking of life, it is peculiar that they would be involved in restoring life." Raef mused as he tapped his fingers along the table.

"Guys come on. She already said she didn't know. I mean cut her some slack. I'm sure this is a lot for her to process." Rei said as she offered the idol a warm smile.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree with Rei. I somehow doubt we have anything to fear from Miss Maizono. She seems as much a victim of circumstance as the rest of us." Hikaru offered.

"Perhaps or perhaps this is one elaborate ruse. The rest of us were meant to be part of this class, why inject her? Perhaps she's merely a spy for the one behind the bear." Takagami suggested.

"You can't be serious. I swear that there's no one here that hates the bear more than I do." Sayaka said as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"Ignore him. As a forewarning he's an asshole. It's because of him that one of us have already died. He just likes causing trouble." The Ultimate Jeweler said in a low tone as she crossed her arms.

"Yes I believe in accordance to what I've observed, that Takagami displays numerous qualities observed in a garden variety sociopath." Akiho said as her analytical persona had taken center stage.

"What Akiko is trying to say is please exercise caution around him, and don't fret. Not all of us are as unstable as him." Wei said as he offered a curt nod of his head.

"Takagami didn't want his, so you can have this." Shiori said quietly as she placed a bracelet onto the table, before pushing it forward. "It's a good luck charm."

"Luck huh?" Sayaka smiled fondly as she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you." She said as she took the bracelet, before sliding it around her wrist.

"Wait a second! You made one for him too?!" Hayate said as he jabbed a finger at Ringo.

"Her heart is in the right place, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt Hayate." Alice said softly as she peered at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Hm it seems that even with all the spells in the world, certain things are unavoidable." The Occultist mused as she toyed with something in her tunic.

Shuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I have to hear anymore nonsense about magic, I'm going to have a headache. Perhaps we should discuss something more pertinent?"

 _ **"HOHOHO I agree with you boyo!"**  _Monokuma exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere, before hopping onto the table.

"I really hate when he does that." Akiko murmured as her brow furrowed slightly.

"I think that's one fucking thing we all can agree on." Giselly said as she scowled.

 _ **"Aww don't be that way. I'm here to celebrate our newest passenger's arrival. Well I mean technically she's been here for a while, but that's just semantics."**_ Monokuma snickered.

"Hmph I do have a question. I believe you said that Thirty-Two students were brought aboard this ship. Does she count among that number?" Ringo asked as he folded his arms.

 _ **"Pupupu. That's a beary good question! And the answer is no. You see she was pretty much a sack of meat, so I didn't count her among that number."**_ Monokuma snickered.

"Interesting. Well since we're on the subject. Why is there only 16 rooms for us, when clearly there were more students initially? Where in the world did they all end up?" Akiho asked as she raised a slender brow.

_**"Well if you kiddos are gonna keep harping on about it, it's all a part of a bigger plan. The Class of 80-A remained here while the other students were taken to the location for a future game. Their game will begin right as this station is being pummeled into oblivion, by that asteroid I mentioned before."** _

"Wait there's an asteroid heading towards this place?" Sayaka asked as she tensed slightly.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. You thought the motives at Hope's Peak were a bitch. Yup in addition to individual motives, there's a countdown till destruction. Now it's less than twenty-nine days away. Fail to escape in that time, and BAM! You'll all be snuffed out in mass."**_ Monokuma giggled.

Charles scowled. "Do you have anything else to offer, beyond just rubbing that in our faces?"

 _ **"Oh but of course! I thought to myself that it was important to celebrate our new passenger in the best way possible." Monokuma grinned as he stared around the table. "Can I get a drumroll?!"**  _He exclaimed as he drummed his paws through the air a few times.  _ **"This is the beginning of -"**_

"A new motive?" Nico deadpanned, before adjusting her glasses.

Monokuma bowed his head, before promptly waddling over towards the girl.  _ **"Ahem. A bit of respect if you'll please? You're really killing the suspense. Just sit there until the captain is done speaking!"**_  the bear exclaimed as he waved his paws frantically through the air.

"Wait you can't be serious?! Another motive this soon?!" Rei said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Heh why not? Don't forget we're on a time table here. What's the point in dragging this out indefinitely. Even if you idiots think that good vibes and teamwork is somehow going to do any good, you don't want this game to stall for long." Ringo said before taking a swig out of his nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

"Well he's very unpleasant, but I can't entirely disregard his point." The Trickster mused with a thin smile.

"Let's just not go down that rabbit hole right now. What do you have in mind for us now?" Hayate asked with a small frown.

 _ **"This is a really simple motive kiddos. Let's just call it the Plus One motive. I can't help but notice how some of you are bonding. You know what really brings people together? Murder!"**  _Monokuma snickered loudly.  _ **"Yes that's right. Kill someone and get away with it, and you get to leave with a buddy of your choosing. Maybe condemning everyone is just too much to bear. However maybe some of you wouldn't be so against it, if meant you weren't the sole survivor. To put some stakes on this, I'm going to give you kiddos a week, before this deal expires."**_

"You're out of your mind. There is no way we would butcher someone. In fact with the exception of one of us, there is no proof any of us would ever consider such a thing." Hikaru said vehemently.

"Agreed. We may not always see eye to eye, however we will not kill each other for your entertainment." Wei said with a solemn expression.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. You say that now, but there's only so much one can do up here. As you lay in bed at night, some of you will begin to mull over it. Maybe some of you are right this second. The great part is even if I'm wrong, you all just wasted precious time."**_ The bear snickered loudly.

"Since you seem so obsessed with us butchering each other, why don't you change your policy on how you define murder. Otherwise Takagami will only continue to abuse that loophole." The Hacker said as she shot a dark look at the boy in question.

"It would be nice to know that he couldn't continue to abuse that repeatedly." The Jeweler said quietly, as she tapped her forearm.

 _ **"Ah you want Captain Monokuma to step in and telling Takagami to behave?!"**  _The bear laughed as he grabbed at his side.  _ **"Sorry girlies it ain't gonna happen. You wanna stop him? Might I suggest dishing out some homicide?"**_

"Any of you are free to try, but you'd better be quick on the draw." Ringo chuckled as he fingered his firearm slowly.

"I have a question." Sayaka said as she suddenly spoke up. "You said that we have less than a month, but how do know that? For all we know this is just a way for you to convince us to kill each other."

Shiori nodded her head slightly. "That could be right. It does sound like something he'd do."

"Perhaps and yet is it something we're willing to gamble on? Should we all just sit on our hands and do nothing we could be fine, but if he's being honest we face certain annihilation." Galexialyn offered in a lilted tone.

"That's the problem we face. Whether it's true or not, it's just enough to compel us to take action." Alice said quietly as she laced her hands into her lap.

"Tch so we're fucked regardless?" The Psychologist said as she bit her thumb in a nervous manner. "Damned if we do and damned if we don't."

 _ **"Ooooh this is some military grade despair I'm feeling. This bear lives for that kind of stuff. Just so you kiddos have a reminder. You note that the digital screens plastered throughout the station will show the remaining time till impact. I wouldn't want you kids to forget after all."**  _Monokuma chortled.  _ **"Now why don't I let you kiddos get back to your day. Happy trails!"**_ Monokuma laughed as he jumped off the table, before doing a strange little dance as he headed towards the exit.

"What now?" Akiko asked breaking the long silence that followed.

"I suppose we go back to pretending that our lives aren't on the verge of ending." Charles muttered as his gaze flitted up.

Sure enough, the large screen on the far wall displayed the days, hours, and even minutes remaining.

The Ultimate Idol stared at the numbers ticking downward.  _'This is so familiar and yet so different. Naegi, I don't know if I can do this without you. This is the time where you'd say something, and somehow inspire the rest of us. What if we don't have that kind of hope? How can we overcome that kind of despair?'_ She wondered as she pressed a hand against her chest. Again she could feel a steady thud against her palm. _'Naegi, Hina, Kuro, Kaede, I want to see all of you again. I don't know how yet, but I will find a way home.'_

* * *

**16 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	11. Split: Act One

**11:44 A.M Day Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

The Ultimate Veterinarian sang softly, as she sifted through the various medical cabinets.

It was an old lullaby from her childhood, though now more than ever it seemed to apply to their situation.

_"I see the moon_  
_The moon sees me_  
_God bless the moon_  
_and God bless me"_

_"I see the stars_  
_The stars see me_  
_God bless the stars_  
_and God bless me"_

_"I see the world._  
_The world sees me._  
_God bless the world,_  
_And God bless me."_

_"I know an angel_  
_Watches over me._  
_God bless the angels,_  
_And God bless me."_

"Does a certain Thief know you can sing like that?" A bemused voice suddenly asked.

The short statured blonde nearly dropped the bottle in her hands, as her face turned a deep shade of red. She fumbled slightly as she sat the bottle back in the cabinet, before turning around to see Maizono watching her with a bemused expression.

"N-No I could never sing like that in front of anyone else, please pretend like you didn't hear any of that. I know it was wretched." Alice murmured as she fidgeted in place a moment.

"Confidence is infectious Alice, if you start believing you can do something you might surprise yourself. Besides I thought that you sounded lovely." The blue haired girl smiled softly as she took a few steps forward.

The buxom blonde bit her lower lip a moment. "I think you're just be nice, but thank you."

"Nope I'm just being honest." The Idol smiled as she gently patted the girl on the shoulder. "I won't say anything though if it makes you uncomfortable. So what are you doing in here in the first place?"

Appreciating the change of subject, the shorter girl seemed to brighten up almost immediately. "Oh well I've been trying to become reacquainted with a proper infirmary again. It's been a while since I've had human patients, I want to be at my best if there's an emergency."

"I remember you saying that you were a former medic, turned veterinarian. How did you make such a huge leap?" Sayaka asked as she raised a single brow.

The bun haired girl seemed to wilt slightly. "Oh I forgot, I haven't told you like I did the others. Formerly I was in a mercenary group known as Fenrir. My brother was the one who got me involved in the first place. I was really too young to have a say in the matter. Most of them weren't exactly the best sort of people, but I did my best to look after them. I eventually got really good at putting people back together." She paused a moment, before continuing.

"We came across an individual that was badly wounded, I was given orders to not treat him." she lowered her head slightly. "I disobeyed. The next morning everyone in that encampment was dead. Apparently all at the hands of a renowned serial killer."

"Wait. Is this the same person you told me about before? The one you said was on this ship?" Sayaka asked abruptly.

"Yes." The blonde responded meekly.

"So let me guess? You were pretty traumatized huh? Is that how you ended up switching gears?" Maizono asked with a weak smile.

"You and your intuition." Alice chuckled quietly. "You're right though. Try as I might, I get extremely anxious seeing blood. It made Ichiro's autopsy, extremely difficult for me."

"So you're not just getting reacquainted with this sort of place, but you're also trying to mentally prepare yourself aren't you?" The Idol asked.

"I guess you could say that. I don't want to hesitate, if someone needs me. If I can make a difference, I have to try. I can let myself be paralyzed by fear." Alice offered quietly.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, so don't be so hard on yourself. I have to say I do have to ask something though. By any chance did you know anyone by the name of Mukuro Ikusuba?" Sayaka asked as she raised a single brow.

A surprised look appeared on the former medic's face. "O-Oh of course I do! Oh well I should say that I did. Mukuro was my commanding officer. She was the one who found me after the massacre. She was practically a legend in Fenrir. I lost track of her after I returned home to London. I'm surprised you know her though, did she attend Hope's Peak or something?"

A trill of laughter escaped the idol. "Yeah you could say that. She was in the same class as me, and she is one of my girlfriends."

"Girlfriends? As in plural?" The British girl questioned with a confused expression.

Sayaka offered a sheepish smile. "It's a long story believe me. I don't even know where to begin."

The Veternarian cleared her throat. "Well I don't mind listening if you have the time. You never mentioned this before."

The Idol stuck her tongue out playfully, before taking a seat on one of the medical beds. "I figured that talking about polygamy with people I didn't know, would probably give everyone the wrong impression. Are you sure you really want to know?"

Alice bit the inside of her cheek as she hesitantly nodded. "Please don't tell anyone, but I really enjoy reading sappy romance novels. Though I don't really have an experience personally." she murmured.

Sayaka had to stifle a giggle. "Fine it'll be our little secret. I guess I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

**2:24 P.M Day Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

"Perhaps you have an anti-social disorder?" The Psychologist mused as she tapped her chin. "I do think you possess several sociopathic tendencies. Do you mind if I inquire about your background?" the amber haired girl asked as she stared at Ringo.

The Marksman sat with a book propped in his lap. He slowly pried his gaze up as he offered a hard look at the girl. "Hmph you're a walking petri dish of disorders. I'm not sure you're qualified to diagnosis anyone."

A thoughtful expression filled the girl's face, as she crossed her arms."They call it multiple personality disorder or Dissociative identity disorder. Did you know that some of my personalities are aware of each other, while others are not? Some I can force and others are reactionary. Isn't that fascinating?"

"What I find fascinating is the fact that you're still speaking to me." The boy said as he eyed Shiori's bracelet on one of her wrists, while a electronic bracelet was on her left wrist.

"Your slightly curious aren't you? I couldn't help but notice you starring at it. It's monitors my vitals." Akiho said with a thin smile.

"What does it alert you when your about to change personalities?" Takagami scoffed as he shut the book in his lap.

"Not at all, thought that would be useful. It actually alerts me when I'm about to have a seizure. You see after the accident I was in, I occasionally have these episodes." The girl explained as she held her wrist up.

Ringo's expression darkened. "You realize that telling me something like that isn't wise for your long term health. I thought this personality was actually intelligent."

A tiny smile graced the girl's face, as her hood fell down over her head. "I'm not afraid of you Takagami. I can't help but notice no one else has died yet, which leaves me to a conclusion. I don't think you're as unfeeling as you make yourself out to be. I think you secretly hope someone else will get their hands dirty so you won't have to."

"That's an amusing notion, though you couldn't be more mistaken. Who's to say I haven't already been considering my next target. Though you are right about one thing. If I don't have to get my hands dirty, then I won't. Even though I have an advantage over most of you, I realize that pushing you all too far could be unwise." Ringo mused.

"I believe Monokuma did say that if there wasn't a body, there wouldn't be a trial. If you push too hard you could find yourself out an airlock. I'm glad you've been appreciating your situation." The girl said as she laced her hands behind her back.

"Underestimating someone is often the quickest way to an early grave." Ringo said in a low voice.

* * *

**3:45 P.M Day Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

"Isn't it pretty Xia?" Shiori asked as she held up her moon shaped earring.

The luminescent piece was fashioned out of sapphire, and practically glowed.

The Occultist stared down at the petite witch with a slightly amused expression. "It is quite magnificent. I could in fact use some of these precious gemstones for my research. I'm sure Shiori would appreciate them as well." She mused as she traced her slender digit across the surface of the sapphire.

Akiko lowered her goggles as she wiped some of the grime from her face. "Does that mean you're interested in making a commission?"

Xialyn chuckled lowly as her gaze flitted around the entire forge. "Yes I suppose I am. Though as you no doubt know, money isn't something that I'm abundantly in the possession off at the moment."

"Clearly." The Jeweler said as she bit her lower lip. "What about your magic? Is it real what both of you do?" she asked as she looked between the two other girls.

"Ah I see you require a demonstration. My magic is far darker, but the little one here should be able to provide a demonstration." she said as she stared down at the girl who was starring off into space.

Chijimatsu's brow furrowed as she cleared her throat. "Ayashima focus a moment if you please."

The petite girl pried her gaze away from the window, before bowing her head slightly. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

The tall girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "Akiko wished for a demonstration of magic. I thought it more wise for you to provide that."

A vivid smile crossed the Witch's face as she nodded her head. "I'd be more than happy to!" she said as she rifled through her satchel a moment, before plucking something out.

"Kay watch closely." she said as she held her palm out flat. There in the center of her palm rested a simple seed.

Shiori began to chant something underneath her breath, as she did so the air in the room seemed to vertebrate.

A faint glow appeared beneath her palm as faint cracks appeared along the edges of the seed.

What followed next was nothing short of extraordinary.

Without warning a seedling sprouted outward, before growing ever larger within her palm.

Eventually the stalk grew upward at an accelerated rate, before blooming into a beautiful sunflower.

A look of joy filled the girl's face as she lifted her hand higher. "Here you can have this." She offered with a soft smile.

Akiko stared with a slack jawed expression as she gently plucked the flower from the other girl's hand. "That was incredible, I didn't know such things were possible."

"Well now that you're a believe, shall we move on? What exactly do you require from us in exchange for refined gemstones?" Xiayln asked as she raised a slender brow.

The Jeweler twirled the flower in her hand a moment, as her other hand fidgeted with one of her Celtic cross shaped earrings. "Can you make potions or do things to make people more confident?" she asked lowly as she peered between the pair.

"That falls into the realm of Red Magic and it's possible." Shiori said with a bright smile.

"And I'm an expert at concocting potions. Together we can provide you what it is your looking for. Even if you're not sure what is you're looking for." The Occultist chuckled.

"O-Okay. If you can do that for me, I'll give you all the stones you want." Akiko said as a weak smile graced her face.

"Splendid then I believe we have a deal. Come Shiori I won't be doing this alone." Xialyn said as she turned towards the exit.

"Kay bye Akiko!" The girl said as she waved her hand, before jogging after the much taller woman.

* * *

**4:08 P.M Day Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Stadium**

Charles let out a grunt as he patted Wei's shoulder. "Alright I give you win."

The Kenpo Master released his hold, before stepping back with a faint smile.

"I have to say for solely relying on your strength and instincts you did rather well. Actually both of you did rather well considered." The long haired boy mused as his gaze flitted between Charles and Hayate.

The Thief stretched for a second. "Heh that's nice of you to say, but I think I lasted all of two minutes against you."

"At least you made it that long." Chuck muttered as he popped his neck. "I guess it just shows that I still have areas to improve in terms of survival."

"Self improvement is something we all should strive towards. Seriously though don't be so hard on yourselves. Hayate you slipped out more than one of my holds and Chuck you're stronger than I gave you credit for. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to begin offering self defense courses." The Kenpo Master suggested.

"Hey I can get on board for that. Actually that wouldn't a bad idea for everyone." The Thief chuckled.

"Just leave out Takagami and I'm game for that." The Survivalist mused.

Wei rested a hand on his chin as he paced back and forth several feet. "Well in that case, give me some time to prepare a regiment. When I'm ready we can approach the others about this."

Hayate grinned as he ran a hand through his short silver hair. "Just tell us when and we'll be ready."

* * *

**4:45 P.M Day Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Orchestra Room**

The Ultimate Event Coordinator sat with his attention glued to Rei.

The Violinist sat before him, playing a haunting piece of music.

Each sharp haunting note seemed to send a chill up the boy's spine.

Her masterful showmanship seemed almost effortless, as she continued to make her instrument sing.

The Cadence of the melody rose to a crescendo, before abruptly halting as the dark haired girl slowly lifted her chin up. Her moment of concentration was broken as she offered him an endearing smile.

Hikaru immediately rose to his feet, before clapping in feverish manner. "Rei that was incredible. You made all of that seem so effortless, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"I can't say it was effortless. My family use to make me play until my fingers would bleed." She mused with a slightly somber expression, before she abruptly perked up.

"But I know what you're trying to say, Thank you Hikaru." she said as she gingerly rested her Violin back in it's case.

"They made you do that?" Hikaru asked with a troubled expression. "How could anyone be so cruel?"

The doll faced girl offered him a hint of a smile, as she closed her case.

"My parents wanted more of a legacy then a daughter. Really it's nothing to trouble yourself over. As strange as it is to say, I have more freedom here then I ever had in my real life." she said as she slowly descended the stage, before approaching the boy.

"Now it's your turn. How'd you become the Ultimate Event Coordinator?" She asked as she playfully prodded his chest with her index finger.

A fond smile graced the boy's face. "Well it's not really that exciting I'm afraid. When I was eight I decided I wanted to something special for my parent's anniversary. I talked to my grandparents and brought them such joy. I'll never forget their faces." He laughed slightly.

"Afterwards my father gave me this book, my planning book. After that moment I decided I wanted to devote my live to bringing happiness to out people's lives. I started planning events in school, and I eventually planned a wedding when I was twelve. Everything sort of just fell into place after that." The Coordinator explained.

"You're really a sweet guy aren't you?" Rei asked as she raised her hand, before cupping his cheek. "You'd have to be to devote yourself like that."

Hikaru laughed nervously. "I have ADHD so sometimes I just sort of zone out, but when I focusing on something that's really important to me, I always stay on track."

"What about right now? Am I losing you or are you on track?" Rei asked softly as her emerald gaze bore into his teal eyes.

"I'm definitely focused right now." The boy said as his breath caught in his throat, as he felt her drifting closer.

"Good because I want your attention right here." she breathed as she rested her hands on either side of his face, before melding her mouth against his.

Hikaru's lips fumbled awkwardly a moment, before he tried to reciprocate the gesture. His arms hesitantly curled around her petite waist.

"You okay? Did I lose you?" Rei asked in a breathy voice as she broke the lip-lock.

"N-no not at all. I-I'm sorry if I was flailing. I've never done anything li-" he was cut off as she pressed an index finger against his lips.

"Shh it's okay. You wanna know a secret? That was my first kiss too. We'll just have to work on it for next time." She smiled brightly at him.

"Next time?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression.

The Violinist offered a mock pout. "Unless you don't want a next time?"

"NO! I definitely want a next time and many times after that!" Hikaru sputtered, before earning a giggle from the girl.

"Good to know. I'll see you at dinner Karu." she said as she kissed his cheek, leaving a dazed boy in her wake.

* * *

**5:22 P.M Day Six**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Cryo Room**

"Someone's deep in thought." Raef mused as he leaned over Giselly shoulder.

The girl nearly let out a scream as she tensed up, before her face turned a bright red color. "FUCKING SHIT! Don't sneak up people like that. Save that for Hayate."

A smirk teased the petite boy's face. "Yes Hayate does have the most adorable reactions. He's usually so nonchalant about it, but I can tell his heart is racing." he sighed, before folding his hands behind his head. "Shame that most of the ones I'm attracted to just don't swing my way. Oh well, what can you do?"

"Stop jumping out and scaring the shit out of them for starters." Giselly grumbled as she blew a strand of black hair out of her face. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Call it curiosity. You see I've been giving it some thought and think I have deduced why the crew quarters are so small when this station once had a much larger crew. I suspect that 80-B was probably stowed in this room, before being taken to parts unknown." The Trickster said as a sly grin teased his lips.

The Hacker pulled her hood down as she folded her arms. "I figured as much myself. Sayaka was literally the only person in this room. However I did discover something unsettling."

"Unsettling? I can't impossibly imagine what it could be. Though you have peaked my interest." Raef smirked impishly as his fake fox ears twitched slightly.

Giselly slowly rose out of her chair, before she began to pace around the room. "I checked the logs in this room, most of them had seemingly been wiped clean. With the exception of Sayaka's. It showed how long she'd been in cryo, and it said twenty-four." She was cut off, before she could finish.

"Hours? or days?" Hyzaki asked abruptly.

The Hacker worked her jaw slowly, before shaking her head. "Months. It said twenty four months."

"Two years?!" Raef exclaimed, before his mouth fell open. "Could it possibly be wrong? Surely we couldn't been asleep that long."

"No I'm afraid it's entirely possible. This technology is new but from what I understand we could have been frozen for dozens of years, even longer. As grim as it sounds, this could be far worse." Giselly said as she scowled slightly. "I shouldn't have even told you."

"I've been told that I'm rather adept at keeping secrets, in fact I'm keeping more than a few right this moment. What do you say we keep this between ourselves?" Raef suggested.

"You don't think the others deserve to know?" Giselly asked.

"In time perhaps, but consider this a moment. Learning they've lost that much time, may only serve to motivate others to commit murder. We're isolated as it is anyways, I suggest we keep this to ourselves for the moment." The Trickster said as he offered a thin smile.

The Hacker shook her head. "I don't like it, but I see your damn point. Fine not a word."

* * *

**9:14 P.M Day Six**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

"What do you think?" Nico asked as she paddled seamlessly back and forth across the surface of the pool.

The Ultimate Survivalist offered a sincere smile. "I think the Ultimate Swimmer might have to watch her back. You're practically a fish now."

"Stop teasing me!" Nico huffed as she swam closer, before flailing a moment as her glasses fell into the water.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm really proud of you, not only do you have a sharp mind but your body is following suite too." he mused as he plucked her glasses out of the water, before wiping the lenses with his thumb.

"My body?" The Guesser questioned as she felt heat rushing to her face.

"Nico are you blushing?" Charles chuckled deeply, as he slowly slid her glasses back onto her face.

"I-I'm not blushing." she stammered slightly as she averted her gaze.

"Heh that's shame. Then I guess this won't get any reaction out of you will it?" The boy asked quietly as he floated slightly closer, before he lifted her chin up slightly.

"W-What are you doing?" The girl stuttered horribly as his mouth gingerly pressed against her forehead, she could feel his whiskers tickling her face.

"Maybe this is too forward of me, but there's a lot of other things I'd like to experience with you. That is if you'd like to?" Chuck asked lightly as he slowly pulled his face away.

The silver haired girl offered a meek nod. "I-I'm use to having every answer, but my head feels like it's swimming."

"Is that a yes or no Nico?" the Survivalist asked as he stared down at her.

The Guesser swallowed a moment, before meekly nodding her head. "Yes I'd like that very much."

A chuckle escaped Charles as he stared at her endearingly. "Good to know. Why don't we call it an evening?"

"Actually I'd like to stay for just a little bit longer." Nico said as she hesitantly floated forward, before awkwardly hugging him. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Don't stay too long though alright?" Charles laughed as he hugged her tightly, before slowly releasing her as he moved towards the ladder.

As soon as the boy was out of sight the silver haired girl let out a squeal of excitement, before paddling backwards across the pool.  _'I never saw this coming, and for once it feels amazing to be surprised.'_  she mused with a vivid smile.

She stared up at the large window at the moon that cast a bright glow over the entire pool itself.

Maybe knowing all the answers wasn't all she wanted in life, maybe that wasn't all that Nico Bessho was.

* * *

**9:56 P.M Day Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 1**

"Come on Ali! Just try it on. It's just the two of us, so you don't have to be so shy." Sayaka offered the buxom blonde an encouraging smile.

The Veterinarian held the outfit up, before stammering slightly. "B-But it's so revealing. I prefer something comfortable and that covers everything. I'm not a super model like you. I'd look ridiculous in this."

The blue haired idol offered a pointed look. "Where is this all coming from? Why are you so insecure about your body? Girl you're a babe, I don't know why you can't see that."

Alice flushed slightly as she removed her lab coat, before gesturing at her dress top and skirt. "If I were an inch or so shorter I would be legally considered a midget. Instead of growing any taller all my growth went to my chest and my bottom. I-I'm not a babe." she said as she shook her head vigorously.

Sayaka sighed. "We've really gotta work on your confidence. I'm just saying that some girls would kill for your curves, or go under the knife for it. Come on just try on the one outfit? Please."

Alice huffed as she stared at the garment a moment, before chewing on her lower lip. "Alright but just this one."

The blue haired girl smirked as she rested a hand against her chin. "Who knows? If you like it enough you can go show it to Hayate." she smiled deviously as she heard a series of sputters, before the bathroom door shut.

 _'I can't believe I've been here for three days now. All of this is so surreal.'_  Maizono mused to herself as she shut her eyes a moment, before being greeted with sound of Violin.

The haunting sound of the sting instrument took her breath away. _'Hearing an instrument again like that really takes me back. Kaede I hope you and everyone else is doing alright. I bet all of you will be so surprised to see me again.'_ she mused to herself as all of the sudden a chiming sound went off.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Well boys and girls it is officially nighttime. Access to the Cafeteria and the showers will be restricted shortly. Rest well my sweet cherubs, tomorrow holds endless possibilities!"**_  Monokuma's laughter echoed throughout the room and varies corridors, before fading into silence.

"I really hate his voice." Alice murmured as she pushed the door to the bathroom open, before hesitantly stepping out.

The blue haired girl stared at the blonde a moment, before her eyes widened.

Alice wore a pink frilly out fit that consisted of a thigh length skirt and matching revealing top. Her bare midriff was exposed as she wore thigh high boots. Her wide hips flared out at the bottom of the skirt and her top was strained by huge amount of cleavage.

"Wow. So that's what was under all of those clothes. You weren't joking about your breasts. We might have to adjust that a bit before you burst out of that top."

The Veterinarian awkwardly tried to cover herself with her arms. "Can I please put my clothes back on now?" she asked as the sound of a Violin still played in the background.

"Oh fine. I don't want you to over do it, but seriously I mean it. You have no reason to be self conscious. We're both girls here, so you can change in here if you want." Maizono smiled faintly.

"N-No that's okay. I'll be right back." she said before she hurriedly darted back into the bathroom.

Sayaka tipped her head to the side slightly.  _'She's like a frightened rabbit, it's hard to believe she was in Fenrir.'_

* * *

**8:00 A.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Looks like we're still missing a couple of people. I'm not that surprised that Hyzaki and Takagami aren't here, but Nico is usually more punctual than this." Hikaru said as he gazed around the room.

"Maybe she decided to take a shower first?" Shiori suggested quietly.

The Ultimate Survivalist suddenly rose to his feet, as a stern expression was seated on his face. "If that's the case we're going to make damn sure of it. I'm gonna go look for her."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" Akiko asked as she eyed the bearded teen.

"Yeah I mean it's just now eight, I'm sure Nico is just fine." Rei said with a small smile.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be an unwise decision to establish her whereabouts. Let us not forget there is a motive in play." The Occultist said as she shut the book she was reading, before setting it in her lap.

"Woah let's no go there yet, but I do think it's a good idea to be safe. She is normally here by now." Hayate said as he slowly rose out of his chair.

"Hayate is correct. There is no sense in jumping to conclusions, till we have facts to support said theories. I suggest we split into smaller groups." Shuhei said as he shoved his hands into his coat.

"Make it fast then. I'm not wasting anymore time." Charles said as he stood up and started towards the exit. "I'll start with the Sub Deck." he called out.

"Dibs on the tower of muscles!" Akiho said as she grinned impishly, before throwing an arm around the Kenpo Master.

Wei offered a nervous chuckle, before bowing his head slightly. "Chuck we'll follow you." he said as he stood up along with Akiho.

"I'm coming too!" Rei exclaimed as she followed after the trio.

"What about the rest of us?" Sayaka asked as she gazed around the remaining occupants of the room.

"Let's keep it simple." The Hacker said as she crossed her arms. "Shuhei,Alice, and I will check the Bio Dome and the other adjacent rooms. Hayate,Sayaka, and Akiko will check the dormitories. The rest of you stay here in case she or one of the others show up." Giselly said sternly.

Hayate offered an indifferent shrug. "Hey works for me. Let's do this." he said as he stood up.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled for her in the meantime." Hikaru said with a solemn nod.

* * *

**8:08 A.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"If she was in here Charles' group would have seen her on their way to the elevator." Giselly said as she brought up the rear of the group.

"Then we continue to search the rest of the floor." Shuhei said, before pausing midstride as he noticed Ringo sitting underneath one of the trees. "Well at least we know where he is." The Scientist muttered.

"Takagami please tell me you've seen Raef or Nico this morning?!" Alice called out as she briskly jogged forward. "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

The Marksman peered up from the tree he was resting against, before offering a bemused expression. "Hn the only strange thing I've seen this morning is all of you running around like idiots. I haven't seen either of them since yesterday."

"What a surprise, you are as unhelpful as usual." The Hacker sighed.

"Forget him. We still have plenty of ground to cover. Let's start with the Library and then go from there." Shuhei suggested as he wordlessly stalked towards one of the adjacent corridors.

The dark haired girl followed after the Scientist.

"Please if you see either of them, please let us know." Alice said with a pleading look, before she jogged after the duo.

The Marksman offered a low chuckle. "Yeah I'll do that."

* * *

**8:16 A.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

"Why are we starting here of all places?" Wei asked as he followed Charles through the boy's locker room.

"Because this is the last place I saw Nico last night. I need to know that she's alright." The Survivalist grounded out as he continued without stopping through the far door, before running out to the pool area.

It was about the same time that Akiho and Rei emerged from the girl's locker room.

What the foursome were greeted with, filled them with despair.

A few feet away from the boy's locker room door lay the still form of Raef Hyzaki.

His eyes were cold and lifeless, as they stared into oblivion.

However the deceased Trickster was far from alone.

Hunched over the pool itself was an extremely pale and motionless Nico.

She lay strewn on her stomach, and her face still rested against the surface of the water. She was still dressed in the swimsuit she'd been wearing from the night before.

An infuriated scream left Charles as he bolted towards the water's edge, as a distinct chiming sound could be heard.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"We've got ourselves a double corpse alert! Sheesh someone ain't playing games. In case you forgot how this works, first investigation and then trial!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed gleefully.

It had taken time, and yet despair had yet again struck.

What none of the survivors realized, was that it was only the beginning of their misfortune.

* * *

**14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 


	12. Split: Act Two

**8:20 A.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

"Nico!" Rei sobbed as she knelt beside Charles, who held the lifeless girl in his arms.

The Ultimate Survivalist stared down at the girl's cloudy purple eyes. "This is all my fault. If I had only stayed with you." he said in a deep throaty tone as he fought back the emotion in his voice. "I'm so sorry for failing you. You have my word I won't let the person behind this get away." he said lowly as he shut her eyes.

"Chuck how could this happen? How could anyone do this to her?!" Rei cried as she wiped the back of her hands against her eyes.

The bearded boy hugged the rigid girl a moment, before ever so gently setting her back onto the tile floor. "I have no idea. I was careless, I thought she would be able to see anything coming. I overestimated her talent and what it could do. This is on me."

"Y-You can't do that." The Violinist whimpered as she stared down at her deceased friend. "She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"Maybe but I know in my gut if I had stayed, she'd still be with us. I should have trusted my instincts as a survivor." he took an uneven breath. "We can mourn her later, but we shouldn't tamper anymore than we already have. We have to let everyone do their jobs. I can't be here though." the boy said as he slowly rose to his feet. He clenched his fists, before turning swiftly as he stalked towards the locker room.

"Chuck wait!" Rei called out in a strained voice.

"He struggles to let his emotions show clearly. Rather then be able to face this head on, he's avoiding it for the moment. I can't fault him though, losing someone always changes a person." The Kenpo Master said as he rested a hand over his chest. "Rei are you alright?"

"N-No I think I need to some fresh air. I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack." She shivered slightly.

"Come on then. Let's get you some coffee. I'll walk with you." The Psychologist said as she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Big guy you think you can hold down the fort till the others arrive?"

Wei offered her a forced smile. "Of course. I'm not much for this line of work, but once our resident professionals arrive I'll be on my way."

* * *

**8:27 A.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Captain's Quarters**

"Teehee another one bites the dust! You'd be so proud big sis!" A young woman mused as she twirled her index finger through her hair. "The world can see your despair all over again."

There was shuffling, before a small voice could be heard. "Mommy is it time again?" The toddler asked with a surprising amount of clarity. In their arms was a small Monokuma Doll.

The woman offered an ear splitting smile as she reached down, before tousling the toddler's head. "Does my little one want to see despair that badly?"

The strawberry blonde haired child offered an empathetic nod. "Yes please." they responded softly, before squeezing the bear tightly against their small chest.

"You know I can't deny you anything Jun. Come on sit in Mama's lap." she said as she reached down, before picking up the small child before setting them in her lap.

A vivid smile spread across the toddler's face, as they rested their chin on the Monokuma's head.

"Alright little one, now be very quiet. You don't want to miss a moment of this." The woman smiled darkly as her arms curled around the small child.

* * *

**8:32 A.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"A different setting, but it's the same cruel game." Sayaka said quietly as her lips pulled into a fine line. "This is typically the point that we'd start by gathering alibis. Do we want to go around one at a time?" she asked as her gaze flitted around the room.

"Yes I suspect that is our best course of action. While the others gather clues, we will do our best to narrow down possible suspects." Akiho mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I just can't believe anyone would hurt Nico. I didn't really know Raef, but why would anyone want to hurt her?" Rei sniffed as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Hikaru offered a pain smile as he pulled a small handkerchief from his jacket. He gently patted her back as he held the cloth out. "Sometimes there is just no rhyme or reason. I promise we'll make sure the person behind this doesn't get away."

The Violinist offered painful sob. "T-Thank you Karu." she murmured as she dabbed at her eyes.

Takagami rolled his eyes. "We can tip toe around this subject as long as we want, however it's obvious why Bessho was targeted. Sometimes being talented is a curse, she shouldn't have shown her hand. Perhaps if she'd been less open about her abilities, she'd still be here."

The Jeweler shot the boy a dark look. "That's cold even coming from someone like you. How do we know this wasn't your doing? Aiko's blood is already on your hands."

"She's does make a good point. Thus far you're the only person who's expressed murderous intent. I believe you should explain yourself immediately." The Kenpo Master said as he settled a stern look at the Marksman.

Ringo let out a dry chuckle. "And why pray tell would I act on this motive? There's no one here I would seek to save along with me. While it is true that I would stage a suicide to keep the game going, there is nothing to suggest this crime wasn't a murder. I am a killer that I won't deny, however I won't risk my own life on a fleeting hope that I wouldn't be caught. Face it this isn't my style."

"Bullshit. You think we believe anything you say?! For all we know you were planning something horrible. Maybe poor Nico and Raef just stumbled onto your handiwork, and you had no choice." Rei said as she clenched her fists.

"An amusing notion, however if I had been discovered I would have simply moved on to a different trap. Believe what you will, but I left clues in the first case with the expectation of being caught. I was just curious if you could catch me." Takagami mused.

"Then you won't mind providing us with your alibi for the time in question?" Hikaru asked with a stern expression.

Ringo rolled his eyes. "I was in the bar after curfew. I was in there till well after midnight."

"Interesting and I suppose you were alone?" The Psychologist asked as she tucked a strand of amber hair behind her ear.

"I know it must come as a shock, but I was actually having a conversation with the bear working the bar. It turns out Monokuma is quite receptive if you make the effort."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Wei's eyes widened marginally. "What would possess you to engage with the bear? You must realize that only makes you even more untrustworthy."

"He's right. This must be your doing all over again." Akiko said as she tapped her forearm with an annoyed expression.

"Well of course you're welcome to believe what you want. Though I think we'd be remised to not address another individual. Regardless of my previous transgressions, I was meant to be here. What about you Sayaka? What role are you playing in this game?" Ringo asked as he raised a single brow.

"Role? What are you talking about? I'm every bit in the same situation as the rest of you." The Idol said as her brow furrowed.

"Are you though? How do we actually know you died? Furthermore why were you and you alone brought into this game? A person being revived in a game of death? That seems irregular to me. You were supposedly in the original killing game correct? Perhaps you're the thread that connects both of these games? You could very well be the mind behind all of this." Ringo said as he stared at her intently.

"But that makes little sense. Miss Maizono was most definitely in a frozen state when she was discovered, and I recall there being mentions of scars. We have no reason to doubt her assertion." Hikaru said.

"Shouldn't we though? You find it more likely that the dead was brought back to life then a different alternative? Do you have any way of proving your claim?" Ringo asked as he stared at the girl.

The blue haired idol bowed her head as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Nothing that you would believe. I know what I said was true, but regardless of what you believe I can prove I wasn't involved in this case." She said as she flipped on her Handbook, before pulling up the Monokuma Files.

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #2** _

_**Victim #1: Nico Bessho** _

_**"The victim's body shows signs of bruising around her neck and shoulders"** _

_**"Cause of Death is due to drowning."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 10:01 P.M  
** _

_**"The body was discovered in the Pool Area at 8:17 A.M"** _

_**Victim #2 Raef Hyzaki** _

_**"The Victim has extensive bruising around his neck and his eyes are bloodshot. In addition there is a single blunt wound against the back of the victim's skull."** _

_**"Cause of death is strangulation"** _

_**"The time of death is app** _ _**roximately 10:09 P.M"** _

**"The body was discovered in the Pool Area at 8:17 A.M"**

* * *

"At the time of the murders, I was with Alice in my room. We were talking and trying on different outfits. We were together until sometime after eleven." Maizono said as she gazed up from the handbook. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well I believe that thoroughly sunk your argument." Akiko said as she settled a hard look at Takagami.

"Did it though? Let's not forget the motive in play. If an accomplice was present they could easily serve as an alibi. So it means little. Williams why don't you tell us what you were doing?" Ringo asked with a wry smile.

The short haired girl bowed her head slightly. "I was in the forge until nearly one. I was working on refining gemstones for Shiori and Xialyn. I don't think anyone else could attest to that though." she mused quietly.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Violinist offered a weak smile. "Hey it's alright Akiko. I don't think anyone can vouch for me either. I was alone in my room, I ended up practicing my Violin for about an hour before I went to sleep."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait I think I can vouch for you Rei! I heard you practicing that song you were working on earlier. It was beautiful." Hikaru said with an endearing smile.

"Oh my goodness. I didn't realize the walls were so thin, I'm so sorry." The dark haired girl said with a sheepish expression.

"No don't be sorry. Because I heard it too. Ichiro's old room is right besides yours, so I can definitely vouch for you girl." Sayaka said with a half hearted smile.

"Well at least we have a few established alibis. That is comforting to know. I was actually already fast asleep and unfortunately my dreams can't speak on my behalf." Wei offered with a strained smile.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I was out like a light too." Akiho said as she offered the boy a fond smile.

"I suppose the other alibis will have to be addressed in the trial itself. On the Brightside as our numbers dwindle, there will be far less suspects to question." Takagami mused.

"I thought I'd already met the most obnoxious man in the world, but you're well on your way to stealing the position." Sayaka said with a pointed look.

* * *

**8:47 A.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

"Miss Bailey you seem to be handling yourself much better than before. Do you think you've become numb to this?" Shuhei asked as he looked up from Nico's body, before looking over at the former medic.

Alice shook her head faintly. "I don't think I'll ever get use to this, but it does help that there's minimal blood. Though it does seem like Raef suffered some blunt trauma, before being strangled."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Yes it seems our culprit does have a particular preferred method doesn't it?" Kisaki asked.

"I can't understand why anyone would do something like this in the first place, but why both of them? I mean doesn't that seem overly excessive to you?" Alice asked as she gingerly inspected Raef's pockets.

"Yes it does seem strange. However there may be a simple solution. Perhaps our culprit didn't have a choice? Since Nico was the first to expire, perhaps Raef stumbled upon the crime? If that was the case the killer may have been forced to act." Shuhei mused.

"Well his body is right beside the locker room so I suppose that makes some sense. Here's something strange though, I can't find his handbook." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Excellent work Miss Bailey. That is strong proof that our culprit must be female. Otherwise why would they need his handbook? Perhaps I should check the locker room." Shuhei said as he examined Nico's motionless frame.

"Now that's rather short sighted of you Kisaki." Xiayln mused as she approached from the far side of the pull, before holding up a rope. "You're simply assuming our culprit wanted access to a locker room, but what if their real purpose was to gain access to Hyzaki's room."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You seem quite certain of that, what makes you think that?" Shuhei asked as he peered up as he stared at the Occultist.

"Well I suppose this will come up in due time, but it seems the trickster was in possession of critical information about all of us. He taunted me with it, though I don't know what his intentions were." Galexialyn said as she offered a mischievous smirk. "Though I suppose he got what he deserved."

"Xialyn please don't be so tactless, no one deserves this kind of fate." Alice chided slightly as she shut the deceased boy's eyes.

"It sounds to me that you have a strong motive in this case." The Scientist said as he eyed the tall girl.

The Occultist made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Ah yes here we are again, the point where I am the one in the crosshairs. You can choose to believe me if you wish, honestly I wouldn't even care save that a wrong verdict is the last thing I desire. Look if truly were the culprit, why would I tell you this about Hyzaki in the first place?"

"Well it's possible you hoped to put yourself above suspicion, by acting cooperative. However if you're not lying, it's possible Raef could have made an enemy if he taunted someone else with something important." Alice said as her brow furrowed slightly.

"It still doesn't make sense logically at the moment. If Raef were the first victim, or the only victim then yes it adds up. However why kill another person then him?" Kisaki asked as he shook his head.

"Shuhei dear you are a very intelligent individual, but you must see beyond science and the most obvious answers. Look at our previous trial and you'll see why Bessho was targeted." Xiayln mused quietly.

The Scientist's eyes widened. "Her Talent? She was too dangerous to be left alive. So she had to be the one that was killed."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"They were afraid she'd be able to figure it out like with Ichiro. Poor Nico." Alice murmured softly as she shook her head before she eyed the rope in Xialyn's hand. "Did you find something?"

"Yes I believe so. If you'll look closely this rope is normally tied to one of the emergency floats, but I found it discarded on the other side of the pool." The Occultist said as she stooped down, before handing the blonde the rope.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Alice stole a short breath, before carefully lining the rope up with the bruising around Raef's neck. "You're right. It's an exact match. The Culprit must have attacked him from behind with this. He's rather petite and didn't seem particularly strong, Just about anyone could have been able to overpower him."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You're being surprisingly helpful Chijimatsu. I'm trying to keep an open mind, but you rarely take such a vested interest in anything." Shuhei said with a small frown.

"Shuhei please she's only trying to be helpful." The Veterinarian said as she offered the dark haired girl a faint smile.

"Indeed though not for entirely selfless reasons. I realized in light of the last investigation, if I remain indifferent it's only a matter of time till I'm blamed for a crime. Death comes for all of us, but I certainly don't want my end to come due to incompetence." Xialyn said as she offered a devious smile. "Is that satisfactory Kisaki? Or do you have any other probing questions?"

The tall boy sighed as he shook his head. "I suppose I can buy self interest over selflessness. However I will watch you just like everyone else." He said coolly.

"Let's just remained focused on the case at the moment." Alice suggested as she hoped to dissolve the tension.

"What a splendid idea." Xialyn purred in a low voice.

Kisaki's brow furrowed slightly. "There is something that is bothering me. Raef suffered blunt force trauma, before being strangled what caused it? I haven't seen anything here that stands out."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I honestly can't tell you Shuhei. Autopsies are a new subject for me, but I don't see anything here that fits the bill." Alice mused with a solemn expression.

* * *

**8:58 A.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 6**

"I didn't ask for your help." Charles said coarsely as he stared over his shoulder at the hacker who was in the process of ransacking one of the drawers of Nico's wardrobe.

Giselly rolled her eyes. "Yes it's funny how that works, but I never remember needing your permission."

The Survivalist gritted his teeth. "You think I'm a suspect? Is that it?"

"I'd be a fucking idiot to not consider all the possibly options. Using romance as an alibi isn't exactly a new tactic. Just for clarification where were you last night at the time of the murders?" The dark haired girl asked as she scrutinized the boy.

Chuck turned to face her as he scowled. "I was in my room asleep if you have to know. God I wish I hadn't been though. I left Nico in the pool area, before returning to my room. Before you ask, I don't have any witnesses." He grounded out.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You must think that I enjoy doing this. I'm doing this on everyone's behalf. You can resent me, but if you're not the killer I hope you'll appreciate that I'm trying to run down all the leads. I don't make judgements based on emotion, but facts." The girl said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

The bearded teen let out a low grumble. "You know that if I was the killer, I could end you before you could leave this room."

Giselly scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure you could, but unless you have mush for brains you'd never do that. Look instead of ransacking your dead girlfriends room why don't you tell me if there's anything you can think of? Maybe someone who'd want to see Nico hurt?"

Charles shook his head. "You might as well through darts at a board. If someone wanted to commit a murder, I can see why they'd target her. She was a threat to everyone. What I don't understand is how she didn't see the threat coming." he said, before shaking his head.

"Ultimate or not it's possible that even her abilities had short comings. She wasn't perfect nor omniscient to my knowledge. Though you are right about one thing. Removing her would essentially remove a potential thorn in someone's side." Giselly said quietly.

"So are these questions over? Why don't you tell me where you were last night?" Charles said as he stared down at the hacker.

"Well I certainly wasn't committing murder if that's what you're asking. Though like you, I don't have a proper alibi. I was talking to Shuhei via messages on our handbooks, but that doesn't exactly prove where I was at the time." Giselly said quietly.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_ "Why do you think I killed your girlfriend and the Trickster?"

Charles ground his teeth together. "You and Kisaki to my knowledge are the only two who knew each other beforehand. It would be an ideal way for both of you to escape this nightmare. All it would take is for one of you to take the blame for the actual killer, and then you'd both get to leave."

"An interesting theory, however I'll remind you we're not the only ones who have a connection. Akiho and Wei, Rei and Hikaru, Alice and Hayate, Shiori and Xialyn. All of them could be motivated to kill for someone they've grown close to. Then of course there's Sayaka who we know little to nothing about. There has to be more behind why she was brought into this mess."

* * *

**9:14 A.M Day Seven  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 7**

"Hayate are you looking for something special?" Shiori asked quietly as she eyed the Thief, as he searched underneath Raef's bed.

The silver haired boy huffed as he pushed off the ground, before rising to his feet. "Yeah I guess you could say so. He was keeping it all quiet, but he was holding onto some sort of scout book I found in the library. Apparently it had a lot of stuff about each of us in it. Though I can't seem to find it now." The boy sighed as he scratched the back of his head. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"It had stuff about us?" The petite girl questioned in a monotone manner. "Do you think that it could be part of this?"

"Honestly yeah. I thought maybe someone offed poor Raef, because of something he'd found. Though since I can't find it, it's starting to seem more and more likely." The boy mused.

The Ultimate Witch nodded her head slightly. "So why did you need me to look for it? I can't just conjure it. That's not how my magic works." she muttered.

"Heh it's nothing like that. It's sort of embarrassing really, but I can't read that well. I thought if we did find the thing you could help me out. I thought maybe there could be a clue in that information." He admitted as he adverted his gaze momentarily. "I guess I'm not like most people. I mean any normal person can at least read on a middle school level."

The dark haired girl took a step forward, before gently pulling at his coat with her hand. "When this is all over, I can teach you. I have trouble focusing on things too. Doctors call it Asperger's Syndrome. Most people know I'm not normal, they look at me differently. They treat me differently." she trailed off as she seemed to stare off into space. "What's being normal mean anyways? Does it really bring something good? Or is it only a way of casting out the people that aren't in our taste." she murmured. "I won't judge you, because you don't judge me." she said in a quiet little voice as the corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

Hayate stared at the girl with a surprised expression. "You'd really do that for me?"

The Witch offered no verbal response, but instead meekly nodded her head.

A sincere smile pulled at the boy's face. "Guess I have one more reason to get through this mess then." he chuckled lowly, before being cut off by a chime in the distance.

***DING DONG***

_**"Alrighty boys and girls. The time for sniffing out clues is officially over. If you'd all so kindly make your way to the elevator, we can get this next trial under way. Pupupu I'd be lying if I said I wasn't beary excited!"**_ Monokuma snickered loudly, before the broadcast abruptly shut off.

* * *

***TRUTH BULLETS***

**Nico's Talent**

**Missing Weapon**

**Charle's Account**

**Alice's Autopsy**

**Ringo's Account**

**Raef's Missing Handbook**

**Rei's Account**

**Pool Cord**

**Xialyn's Theory**

**Sayaka's Account**

* * *

**14 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	13. Split: Act Three

_**Monokuma Case File #2** _

_**Victim #1: Nico Bessho** _

_**"The victim's body shows signs of bruising around her neck and shoulders"** _

_**"Cause of Death is due to drowning."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 10:01 P.M  
** _

_**"The body was discovered in the Pool Area at 8:17 A.M"** _

_**Victim #2 Raef Hyzaki** _

_**"The Victim has extensive bruising around his neck and his eyes are bloodshot. In addition there is a single blunt wound against the back of the victim's skull."** _

_**"Cause of death is strangulation"** _

_**"The time of death is app** _ _**roximately 10:09 P.M"** _

**"The body was discovered in the Pool Area at 8:17 A.M"**

* * *

***TRUTH BULLETS***

**Nico's Talent**

**Missing Weapon**

**Charle's Account**

**Alice's Autopsy**

**Ringo's Account**

**Raef's Missing Handbook**

**Rei's Account**

**Pool Cord**

**Xialyn's Theory**

**Sayaka's Account**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Split: Act Three**

**9:25 A.M Day Seven**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

_**"YUK YUK YUK. Wipe the sleep from your eyes, take in the sight of the cosmos around you kiddos. Heh it could be the last time you ever see it."**  _Monokuma grinned darkly as he peered around the Trial.

"If you're quite down with your speech, we have a case to solve." Shuhei said with a stern expression.

 _ **"Bwhehehe by all means then. Don't leave this bear in suspense, who was the one who killed our resident Guesser and Trickster? Let the second trial begin!"**_  The bear said in a gleeful manner.

"Being back in a room like this is so surreal." Sayaka said quietly as she gazed around the trial room. Her eyes lingering on the heavens surrounding them. "Should we start with the autopsy? That was usually a good start." The idol mused as her gaze settled on Alice.

"Hmph clearly someone is quite familiar with this game. That might be to our benefit." The Occultist mused with a thin smile. "Alice I believe you have something to say?"

The short statured blonde offered a small nod of her head. "My autopsy confirmed the Monokuma File's causes of death. Nico was killed first by drowning. Due to the bruising found on her shoulders, I can only assume she struggled as she was forcefully held under the water. She would have likely passed out within a minute or so. At that point she would have required resuscitation. Unfortunately she was left in that exact spot and eventually her body shut down." Alice said as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Could this be the same maniac that attacked you?" The Survivalist asked with a stern expression. "Maybe this asshole gets off on drowning girls."

"Hmph I'm not so sure about that. It is true that there are some similar circumstances, Raef is a clear exception." Galexialyn mused as she drummed her slender digits along the podium.

"Maybe it's because Raef stumbled onto the scene? He caught the person in the act, and then they silenced him too." Shiori murmured softly.

"I guess that does make some sense. Some creep attacked Alice, then they find another opportunity and go after Nico when she's alone." Rei suggested as she rested a hand on her chin.

"Could this be the work of the individual Alice mentioned? This Mr Psycho ?" Hikaru asked as he stared at his planner.

"There's no definitive proof of that yet. It seems like a large jump to assume some serial killer is aboard this station. For all we know her attack and this one were simply the work of a potential blackened and nothing more complex." Giselly said with as she adjusted her glasses.

"Unfortunately that's not entirely true." Hayate spoke up as he stared over at the former medic, before scratching his chin. "Alice has been staying with me for several nights now. Some of you probably noticed, probably assumed certain things. Well there was a message left in her room."

"A message? Why didn't you say something sooner? How does this pertain to Mr Psycho?" Shuhei asked as he looked between the pair.

"The message was carved into my wall. It simply said I told you I'd come back for you. It was in response to the message he left back then. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything, I was trying to delude myself into believe it was a sick prank. I thought if it was real that for some reason they were targeting me. If I'd known someone else could be targeted." The Veterinarian trailed off as she took a steadying breath. "I never would have kept this to myself. I'm so sorry." She said as she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle herself from crying.

"Your tears aren't going to bring either of them back, it's a waste of time. Besides they should have known the risks by being out after curfew." Ringo said with a bored expression.

"Can you please pretend you're not a sociopath for just a few minutes?" Akiko snapped. "Don't you dare make her feel worse."

"Everyone please. Let's take a deep breath. We're never going to reach the truth if we can't keep a level head." The Kenpo Master said as his gaze flitted around the room.

"An excellent suggestion Wei. Besides I believe it's time to cast aside the notion this crime was perpetrated by this ridiculous serial killer. There was absolutely no trace found in the attack with Alice. It was clean and well executed, however the culprit of this crime was careless. They bludgeoned Raef, before strangling him. I believe the instrument used was found correct? Nico suffered severe bruising as a result of struggling with her captor. We have a crime with no discovered evidence and one teeming with evidence. All of this leads me to believe this individual was not the same person." The Psychologist said.

"Ultimately whether or not this was the work of the serial killer is a question for a different time. If we unveil that individual in this trial so be it. However instead of debating on the matter, lets focus on what we do know." Sayaka insisted as she took a short breath. "Believe me I've had my fill of serial killers, but we're just spinning our wheels at the moment."

"She does raise an excellent point. We should focus on what we do know rather than what we do not." Kisaki said as he stroked his chin.

"In that case perhaps we should start by going over alibis. Though with the current motive, we have to take all of these with a grain of salt." Giselly said with a frown.

"It's not much different then how the previous killing game was structured. In that one a blackened could walk away with two other people. It made alibis difficult at times." Sayaka said before glancing over at the former medic. "But like I said before, Alice and I were together at the time of the murder. On top of that we both heard Rei practicing the violin in her room. Ali didn't leave my room until after eleven."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance, but I get's a good thing I did. I gave myself an alibi." The Violinist said with a weak smile.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Yes I believe these alibis sound sufficient. I have something to add. Shiori and I were in my quarters until nearly midnight." The Occultist offered  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Wei blinked slightly as he eyed the pair curiously. "What exactly were the two of you doing at such an hour?"

"Oh only the worst things known to mankind." Xialyn purred with a devious smile.

"Shiori can you give us a straight answer? I think someone is enjoying this too much." Hayate chucked slightly.

The dark haired girl seemed to be starring off into space.

"Little One. Someone asked you a question." The Occultist said as she eyed the petite girl

Ayashima blinked as she slowly seemed to focus once more. "Huh?"

"I was asking what you and Xialyn were doing last night?" Hayate said as he offered the girl a faint smile.

"Oh we were brewing potions!" The girl said emphatically as she nodded her head.

"Brewing potions?" Hikaru asked with a surprised expression.

"I-I think we've probed enough. It's my turn isn't it?" Akiko said suddenly as she ran a hand through her cropped hair. "I was in the forge until late, I don't have any witnesses unfortunately." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Charles stood an unsteady breath as he leaned against his podium. "I had been with Nico most of the evening. She was so excited about learning how to swim that she insisted on staying late in the Pool. If I only had known, I would have stayed with her instead of returning to my room." The bearded teen trailed off, as a somber look settled on his face.

"Chuck you can't place that on yourself. This was a vile act, but you shouldn't punish yourself." Hikaru said with a sympathetic look.

"Well that is unless he's actually the culprit." Ringo said as an amused smile flitted across his face.

"I dare you to say that again." The Survivalist said as he slammed his fist against his podium.

Takagami chuckled lightly. "Oh such righteous anger. However how do we know it's not an act? Kill someone seemingly precious to you in order to make yourself seem above suspicion. It's not a bad idea when you think about it."

"But Chuck really seemed to care about Nico, I can't imagine him laying a hand on her." Rei said as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"I'm in agreement with that. Chuck is a good and honorable man. I certainly vouch for him." Wei said as he offered a slight nod at the other boy.

"Well anything is possible, but I'm sort of inclined to agree." The Psychologist said with a thoughtful expression. "I think we should continue with alibis. I was out like a light in my room."

"As was I." The Kenpo Master added quietly.

"I guess that makes three of us then." Hayate said as his green gaze flitted around the room. "So else does that leave?"

Hikaru cleared his throat. "I believe just three of us who haven't offered an account. I stayed up till after eleven, from around the time of the curfew till that point I was at my desk writing in my planner. Obviously I don't have anyone who can account for that."

"And what about you two? The ones that actually have history with one another?" Ringo smiled lightly as his gaze flitted between Giselly and Shuhei.

"If you're insinuating either of us were involved, you're sadly mistaken. However I have no way of validating my whereabouts. I was in my room reading at the time of the crime." The Scientist said as he rested his hands into his coat.

The hacker scowled slightly as she offered a disinterested shrug. "I was asleep myself. I don't have anything else to fucking add."

"Well that certainly doesn't narrow our list down by much does it?" Akiko said quietly as she tapped at her forearm.

"That's not entirely true Miss Williams. Due to corroborated alibis we can remove Shiori,Alice,Galexialyn, Rei, and Sayaka. Since they all had a witness it leaves us with only nine of us without alibis. Hayate, Wei, Charles, Giselly, Akiho, Akikko, Takagami, Shuhei, and myself." Hikaru said as he stared down at his planner.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately none of our alibis seem to be concrete. Think about it for a moment, with this motive in play it would require three people being present for us to be assured of someone's innocence." Akiho said before her voice suddenly sounded more childish. "And does anyone have that many witness? Nope nope nope."

"Do you think we'd lie about that?" Alice asked as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"Shiori would never lie. She's not very good at it anyways." The Witch admitted quietly.

"Her caution is wise. Don't get butthurt about it, just realize our position. If someone did lie, and we simply bought their story we'd all be facing death. As far as I see it we have two accounts of two people supposedly being together, but their stories could be corroborated. As for Rei's Violin being heard, sound isn't the same thing as an eyewitness." The Hacker mused.

"So we're back to everyone again? How do we even begin to narrow it down?" Rei asked as her brow furrowed.

"Alas that is rather simple. We simply take a look at the rest of the evidence we have gathered, and hope it serves us well." The Occultist chuckled lightly.

"Well do we have anything great to go on? I couldn't find shit in Nico's room." Charles muttered as he folded his arms.

"Bear with me guys, this might be far fetched but I have a theory. Several days ago I found a book in the Library, it apparently had some pretty important stuff about all of us in it." Hayate spoke up.

"Apparently? Either it did or it didn't. Which is it?" Shuhei asked as he raised a single brow.

"Uh I don't really know to be honest. I-I uh didn't exactly get the best education growing up. It's not something I'm comfortable admitting, but I can't read that well. I just know that Raef saw what I was looking at and he insisted on holding onto it. When I searched his room earlier with Shiori, I didn't see any sign of it. I was thinking maybe something in there was the motive?" The silver hair boy suggested as he averted his gaze slightly.

Ringo scoffed. "You've gotta be kidding me. Why in the world was someone like you recruited for Hope's Peak? I thought only the best and brightest were chosen. It all seems like a joke."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Alice said in a surprisingly sharp voice as her lower lip curled inwards. "It's not right for you to judge other people for what you had handed to you. Not everyone is that lucky Takagami." The bun haired girl said as she took a short breath. "Hayate may not have received a formal education, but he's ten times the man you are. S-so I won't let you talk poorly about him." The girl said as she felt everyone starring at her. Her outburst giving way to embarrassment as she folded her arms defensively. "I think we should listen to him." she said her voice now quiet as her face was deep shade of red.

"Well said girl!" Sayaka said as she offered a playful smile, before holding up her thumb. "I mean it makes sense right? If something like that was floating around, and is missing after his death, chances are the killer took it."

"Thanks ladies." Hayate said as he offered a sincere smile, before scratching the back of his head. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it, but if it could help then I'll do whatever I need to."

"Hmph we had assumed that Nico was the target because of her ability, but perhaps that's not entirely true. Maybe she was just a witness and had to be killed as well?" Wei suggested.

"I'll cut your argument down to size." Akiko said as she stared over at the Kenpo Master. "Your theory would make sense under certain circumstances, however since Nico was killed first she couldn't have been a hapless witness." The Jeweler said.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Wei shook his head before face palming. "I'd completely forgotten about that. Apologies, I suppose I should leave the sleuthing up to someone else." he mused with a dry chuckle.

"Hey it's alright. There's nothing wrong with a theory, but it does seem that scenario is unlikely. However if the motive was about the book Raef had, why was Nico targeted? Perhaps the book wasn't the motive at all." Hikaru said as he stroked at his chin.

"I believe I can offer a plausible scenario. One that might serve us well." Galexialyn said with a sliver of a smile. "Hyzaki had approached me with personal information earlier this week. I wasn't sure of his motive then, but I believe he wished to blackmail me."

"Black mail you? Sounds like you have even more motive then." Charles said with a stern expression.

"But why would Xia tell you something like that if she was the bad person?" Shiori asked.

"Ayashima is right. None of us knew about that conversation right? So what would she gain from telling us other than to establish Raef's actions." Sayaka said as she tapped her chin. "I just wish I knew what it all meant."

"Xialyn I must thank you for your contribution. I believe I have a strong theory now. What if Hyzaki was blackmailing someone here to commit murder?" Shuhei suggested as he gazed around the room. "Perhaps our trickster didn't wish to get his own hands dirty, but turned to other means."

"If that's the case it sounds like the puppet master had his damn strings cut. It makes some sense though. If Hyzaki could manipulate someone to kill Nico it was lessen his chances of discovery, and even if his involvement were discovered he wouldn't be the blackened." Giselly mused.

"It's an excellent theory, unfortunately we don't have one scrap of evidence to prove it. With no disrespect Chijimatsu, you could be lying about that entire conversation to create an alibi." Akiko said as she stared over at the Occultist.

"That's not true!" Alice spoke up. "We do have more evidence to suggest her theory is right. Raef's handbook was nowhere to be found. Since Hayate and Xialyn can testify to him having access to such information we can be fairly sure it's the truth. Now there's only one reason why the handbook should be missing. Someone took it, since the locker rooms were clean we can assume it must have been taken to access his room. Which of course means the recover the scout book. Whoever took it must have known it would prove incriminating."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wow that impressive." The Jeweler admitted with a rare smile. "Now how do we figure out who was manipulated by Hyzaki? And who would have in turn killed him?"

"I believe there is only one person who could have pulled off this crime. One person who could have faked an alibi to throw the rest of us off. My theory will soon become fact, the killer is none other than Rei Makoto!" Shuhei said as he pointed at the dark haired girl.

"That's preposterous! Rei would have never hurt either Nico or Raef. You must be mistaken!" Hikaru said vehemently.

"Yeah Hikaru is right, I know what I heard last night. Both Alice and I heard Rei playing. That was around the time of the murders. There's no way she could have been on an entirely different deck." Sayaka said as she shook her head.

"Actually it's quite simple. I'm not disputing the fact you heard her playing, but what if what you heard wasn't a live recital but rather a recorded one?" The Scientist asked.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Ah I see. You propose the sound was not was it seemed, but merely a smokescreen." Xialyn said as she fiddled with her bone necklace. "I suppose it's not outside the realm of possibilities."

"So she left some sort of recording going and then snuck out and pulled that shit?" Charles asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Rei's eye twitched ever so slightly. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. It's nothing more than a baseless accusation. Why would I ever hurt my closet friend here?"

"We'd be remised to not explore all the possibilities, things such as friendship can be tenuous in such an environment." Akiho mused as she tapped her chin.

"Wait a second guys, how can we be sure it was a recording? I don't remember anything necessarily out of place." The blonde said as she offered the dark haired girl a worried look. "Maybe we shouldn't just assume the worst."

"Yes I'd rather not make a blind guess without proof. Especially not with one of our friends." Wei said as he offered a short nod.

"I guess the bastard was right. Without him I couldn't fool all of you." Rei said with a scoff as she began to recant last night's events.

Hayate's brow furrowed slightly as he stared at Kisaki. "You don't jump into things without a good reason, why are you so sure?"

The Scientist placed his hands into his coat as his gaze never left Rei. "I'll answer one question with another, does anyone have any idea what was used to attack Hyzaki?"

"Beats me. You never did find anything at the scene though right?" Akiko asked as she glanced between Alice and Shuhei.

"No not a thing matching the damage we found." The Veterinarian said with a slight frown. "Where are you going with this?"

"Ah I believe I see Kisaki's point. I'm curious to see if his suspicions are right." Ringo chuckled with an amused expression.

Giselly rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd be enjoying this shit. Just spit it out already Shuhei. I'm not in the damn mood."

"Well it comes down to a simple question. Rei would you be willing to open your violin case?" Shuhei asked as he stared at her unflinchingly.

"Her case?" Shiori questioned as she eyed the case resting on the other girl's back.

A look of horror reflected on the girl's face, before she slowly reached for the case.

She opened it before revealing a shattered Violin, there was a chipped piece along the base and the neck was completely broken.

"What happened to it?" The Jeweler asked with a confused expression.

"We're looking at the weapon used to attack Raef. She knew that disposing of her instrument was risky, so she elected to keep it concealed. Isn't that right Rei?" Kisaki asked as he crossed his arms. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You must be so very proud of yourself you arrogant prick. Just how the hell did you hone in on me?" The girl asked as her voice became far more cold as her gaze became steely.

"There were a couple of hints. Having an alibi such as you did for the exact time, well it felt convenient. Especially since you didn't possess an actual witness. Secondly upon my own investigation I discovered a small wood splinter along Hyzaki's head. The wood itself was polished and smooth just like your instrument." he said as he pulled a small fragment out of his coat, before holding it up. "These two simple truth lead me to truth. I can only imagine you stole Hyazaki's handbook to collect the information he possessed."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"No it's impossible. Rei tell him he's wrong. There has to be another explanation!" Hikaru said as a look of desperation settled on his face due to her change in demeanor.

A shrill laugh escaped the other girl. "Not so pretty anymore am I Hikaru? The real me isn't what you expected is it? I can't believe something so small would be my undoing. I guess the bastard was right though. I did need him." The Violinist said as she began to recant last night's events.

* * *

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

**9:54 P.M Day Six**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Pool Area**

_The Ultimate Guesser slowly climbed the ladder of the pool, before stifling a small yawn._

_Her eyes widened slightly, as the door to the girl's locker room swung open._

_The Ultimate Violinist emerged as she offered the silver haired girl a warm smile. "Goodness I knew you'd still be here. Someone is well on their way to becoming a mermaid."_

_Nico's posture relaxed slightly as a small smile flitted to her lips. "Well I've never been much for sports, but I have been enjoying this. Chuck has been so patient with me."_

_"Is it just about swimming or the person teaching you?" Rei offered a small smirk as she approached the other girl._

_A flush appeared on the guesser's face, before she shook her head slightly. "Not entirely. I have been enjoying swimming, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy spending time with him. I've spent so much time working on online videos and being behind my computer that I've never done anything like this. It's crazy, but at the same time it feels right." The girl said as she removed her glasses, before cleaning the lens._

_"There's nothing wrong with going with the flow. You don't have to always have the answers." The dark haired girl said as she stopped in front of the other girl._

_"That's a hard thing for me to accept." Nico mused as she slid her glassed back onto her face, before eying the other girl intently._

_"Why are you here so late though?" The Guesser asked as she raised a single brow._

_"You're the Ultimate Guesser. You tell me." The Violinist said in a low voice as her a hard look settled on her face._

_Nico's lower lip trembled as she pressed a hand against her chest. "I've never wanted to be more wrong. Please tell me I'm wrong. Rei we're friends, please don't do this."_

_"Friends?" The dark haired girl choked out, before she began to laugh in a hysterical manner. "You don't even know the real me. You only know the perfect little mask the rest of the world sees. No one is ready to see the ugly side, they only want to see a doll that acts a certain way." She said as she set her jaw._

_"You're wrong. I knew about that too. That there was another side to you, one that you hide from everyone. I don't care though Rei. Everyone has good and bad in them, there's more to you then just those parts. Please whatever you're planning, you can just walk away. I swear I won't hold it against you, let's just stay friends." Nico said as she extended her hand that was now shivering._

_The Violinist choked back tears as she gritted her teeth together. "If you fucking know so much, you know I won't stop. I have to do this, I don't have a choice."_

_"Someone's blackmailing you." Nico deadpanned as she offered a tearful smile. "You don't have to give them any power Rei. Whatever it is their using, it can't be worth your life. Just please don't give them power." The Guesser implored as she extended her hand further._

_Several seconds of silence elapsed, before the dark haired girl began to extend her hand._

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Well boys and girls it is officially nighttime. Access to the Cafeteria and the showers will be restricted shortly. Rest well my sweet cherubs, tomorrow holds endless possibilities!"**  Monokuma's laughter echoed throughout the Pool Area._

_As his voice greeted them Rei's expression darkened as she thrust her hand out, before pushing the girl to the floor._

_Nico let out a cry as she fell backwards near the edge of the pool. "Rei please don't do this. You don't have to do this." The girl said as the other girl advanced on her._

_A look of rage filled the other girl's face. "No you're wrong. I can't get out of this nightmare with you here, and now I don't have a choice." She dark haired girl seethed as she tackled the other girl as her calloused hands gripped roughly at her shoulders, before she suddenly flipped the other girl over, before pressing her one hand against the back of Nico's as she forced her head beneath the surface of the water._

_The Violinist bit back tears as the other girl flailed desperately, her legs and arms trashed violently._

_Horrible gurgling and chokes escaped the Guesser as her protests would begin to slow, before finally ceasing all together as her body went entirely limp._

_The Ultimate Guesser was dead._

_"My that was quite gruesome. I certainly wouldn't have had the stomach for it." A voice said suddenly._

_Rei shakily rose to her feet, before wiping the hot tears out of her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't. You made me do all of your dirty work." She scowled as she turned to face the Trickster who stood several feet away._

_"Yes I suppose it is a bit unfair, however you're going to be well compensated for your efforts. So long as you follow my plan, you'll get away with murder." Raef mused as he crossed his arms._

_The Violinist took a steading breath as she gritted her teeth. "And you'll not breath a word about what was in those files?"_

_A chuckle escaped the short boy. "Yes of course, though it still surprises me that you're more worried about that rather then being known as a murderer."_

_"Known? What are you talking about?" Rei asked as her voice hitched slightly._

_A short laugh escaped the boy as he pointed at one of the cameras above them. "Did you forget about those?"_

_The girl paled slightly. "I-I thought the bear was bluffing, who would actually watch some shit like this?"_

_"Heh well you better hope he was bluffing, because if he wasn't your reputation is going to be ruined either way." A sly grin pulled at his face._

_"Ruined?" Rei asked as a look of horror filled her face._

_"Relax I'm sure any authorities would go easy on you considering the dire circumstances. I wasn't sure you'd actually have the stomach for it. Look worry about what happens next once we're clear of this place. You did leave your recorder going to establish a false alibi correct?" The boy asked._

_"Y-Yes I left it going, before coming here." The girl said numbly._

_"Splendid. Then what happens next is simple. I'll leave evidence that points to me, we'll mislead them to accusing me. At that point I'll seemingly break down and confess my guilt. Then they'll vote thinking they've wrapped everything up. Then you and I get to go home." The Trickster mused with a wry grin._

_"And what's to stop me from picking someone else when that faithful times comes?" Rei countered as her eyes narrowed. "For all your bullshit, I'm the one who has the power here."_

_"Oh my well listen to you. It's true that you could royally screw me. However I didn't do all these preparations without considering all the angles." The Trickster grinned. "Don't forget I could easily change my mind. At any point during the trial I could lead them to the truth and like this you'd be gone." Raef said as he snapped his fingers. "Just like Nico. Hmph with friends like you, who needs enemies?" The boy chuckled as he slowly turned. "You should return to your room, before your recording ends. We wouldn't want your friend over there to be a waste."_

_The Violinist barred her teeth as she reached back and opened her violin case._

_She squeezed her hand tightly around her instrument, before stalking forward several feet._

_Rei advanced quickly, before swinging with reckless abandon. A sickening crack could be heard as the neck of her Violin snapped, as the instrument collided with the back of the boy's head._

_An intelligible mumble escaped the Trickster as a look of fear registered in his eyes. "W-Wait I'm your only way out of this. You need me." He said as he crawled towards the locker room._

_"If it wasn't for all your threats I wouldn't have had to kill Nico. I could have just fucking killed you, but then she would have found out. The way I look at it, this is all your damn fault. You thought you could use me as a tool and just throw me away. I guess this punchline is on you." The girl said with a sadistic smile as she picked up a pool card that was attached to a float, before stalking closer._

_"B-But if you do this they'll find you. Don't be a fool, you need me." Raef said as the girl promptly pressed her weight into him. Her knees digging into his back as he was stopped mere feet from the locker room door. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong but you're the one who wanted me to be a murderer. I could have been a good girl, but you wanted to use me. I think this is only poetic." The dark haired girl breathed into his ear, before she pulled the cord tightly against his neck._

_Raef gagged as his head was wrenched backwards. He desperately tried to plead for mercy, but his words were silenced by the girl's actions._

_Several moments of flailing passed, before his protests slowed before finally coming to an abrupt halt._

_The Ultimate Trickster was now dead._

_Rei panted a moment as she rose to her feet, before throwing the pool card towards the far side of the room._

_Her brow knitted together as she carefully placed her shattered instrument back into her case, before her gaze settled on Nico for a moment._

_A brief hint of sadness flitted to her face, before she closed her eyes._

_There was no going back now. There was only life or death._

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

* * *

**10:09 A.M Day Seven**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

"No I can't believe that's true. Why? Why would you go to such lengths? What could you possibly want to hide so badly?" Hikaru asked as his voice cracked slightly.

"It's a long damn story." The Violinist uttered softly.

"I could care less about her reasons. She mercilessly killed Nico. I don't care if Hyzaki was involved or not, it still doesn't change what she did." Charles spat. "I'm just upset that I can't handle the execution myself."

Sayaka bowed her head. "I know she made a terrible decision. I can only imagine what you're feeling right now, but punishing her isn't going to bring anyone back. Hate only breeds only more pain."

"Maizono's right. I feel for you Chuck, but do you think Nico would want you to react like this?" Hayate asked with a pained smile.

"Heh well we'll never know the answer to that will we?" Ringo chuckled darkly.

"That is entirely unnecessary." Wei said as he shot a disapproving look at the marksman.

"You're wasting your breath Yan. Just ignore him." The Jeweler said as she folded her arms.

 ** _"YUK YUK YUK. Enough of this drama. It's time to vote!"_** Monokuma exclaimed with a wide grin as he pumped his paw into the air.

Silence filled the room as one by one each of the survivors cast their votes.

The dual toned bear eyed the results intently, before snickering.  _ **"Oh dear it's noble of you to want to protect your lady and all, but voting for yourself was a really bad idea Hikaru. Fortunately the rest of your pals had more sense. You guys were absolutely right. The killer in this double homicide is none other than Rei Makoto."**_

"I suppose it doesn't really matter at this point, but what the hell was worth killing over?" Giselly asked as she eyed the dark haired girl.

The Violinist was silent a moment, before lifting her chin. "Hikaru do you remember how I said that my parents treated me like a doll? Their legacy?"

"Y-Yeah of course I do." The boy said as he wiped at his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything though?"

"I wasn't born this way. My parents pushed me so hard, neglected me, forced me to play till my hands bled, eventually I felt myself unraveling. I could keep my perfect little fucking smile on my face, but deep down I could feel a dark presence. Another side of myself that was begging to be let out. I wanted to hurt them, I wanted them know how it felt. I began praying everyday for their deaths. I even began to search the corners of the internet for a solution. However I was left with nothing." She said before shaking her head. "Then one day it happened. It was after a concert. For the first time they weren't in the audience, when I returned backstage I found them in my dressing room. I'd never felt such joy in my life. They lay together, with their hands cut off. I can still remember the scene. Mr Psycho answered my prayers, he gave me what I wanted most." The girl said with a manic smile. "Though of course I didn't want the world to know about my other side. I had hoped to bury that." The girl said before shaking her head. "I suppose it was unavoidable."

"That man again?" Shiori asked as she shivered slightly at the mention of the serial killer.

"Wait a moment. You knew about him? And yet you played dumb all this time?" Shuhei asked with a wide eyed expression.

"What are the odds of there being so many of us connected to this individual?" The Psychologist asked as she rested a hand on her chin.

"Hm the old adage is something occurring more than twice is no longer a coincidence." The Occultist mused.

"I don't care Rei. You are a victim here too. Whatever happened to make you this way, it's not entirely your fault." Hikaru said in a strained voice as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Hikaru I don't deserve someone like you. You deserve better then me." Rei said as her manic expression faltered as she wiped at her eyes. "It's time for you to let go."

 _ **"Aww all these tears are getting me all misty eyed too! Whelp I can't have that. I have a very special punishment planned for the Ultimate Violinist!"**_ Monokuma giggled loudly.

"No I beg you. Please take me instead. She made a horrible mistake, but she was blackmailed. Please Monokuma I'm begging you!" Hikaru said as his voice had become layered with emotion.

"Karu stop. You shouldn't do this, I'm the monster here. You shouldn't have to pay for my choices. I really did mean what I said to you." The dark haired girl said as sincere smile spread across her face as a few tears fell down her face. "If I had gotten away with it, I would have chosen you." she said as she bowed her head. Her other personality had now almost entirely receded.

The Event Coordinator wiped his sleeve across his the back of his hand over his eyes. "I can't just let go of you Rei. I don't care what happens to me. Please Monokuma, I'm begging you to take me instead."

The dual toned bear tapped his paw against his chin thoughtfully. _ **"Gosh this is unorthodox, but a bear knows what's like to be in love. Fine if you wanna sacrifice yourself for your murderous little girlfriend I don't mind."**_  The bear snickered.

Rei's eyes widened a moment. "Hikaru what the fuck do you think you're doing? I don't want to see you hurt either. Stop being so noble, I'm not worth it."

"You're worth it to me." The boy said with a composed expression. "I'm ready as I'll ever be Monokuma."

"Wait Hikaru! Are you sure this is what you want? You don't deserve this!" Alice spoke up as she stared worriedly at the boy.

"She's right man! Believe me I understand wanting to protect someone you care about, but are you absolutely sure about this?" Hayate asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Barloc don't you dare pull this shit. You're not a killer and I'm not about to let Nico's murderer get away with this." Charles scowled.

"I know it's incredibly selfish of me to ask this, but please forgive her. I can die in peace knowing I did everything I could." Hikaru said with a resigned expression.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Time to get this show on the road. Punishment time!"**_  Monokuma exclaimed as he pressed a button.

Without warning as a series of chains appeared, before wrapping around Rei's limbs and waist.

"No what are you doing?! You said you'd take me! Let her go!" Hikaru screamed as he hopped of his podium, before bolting towards Rei.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Sorry Charlie, I just couldn't resist watching your heartstrings be snapped in half. The fact is a convicted blackened has only one fate, execution!"**  _The bear snickered loudly.

"Karu I'm sorry. Forgive me." The Violnist sobbed as she extended hand towards him, as the boy reached out at the same time.

Just as their fingers touched, she was yanked out of the sight.

The only sound that followed was that of a scream from the Coordinator's lips.

* * *

**10:18 A.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 6**

**Punishment Room**

The pitch black room was suddenly illuminated.

In the center of the room Rei was bound against what appeared to be a massive Violin.

Her back was pressed against the strings, as she was held up vertically.

Her limbs were secured tightly by what appeared to be piano wire, which left cruel looking marks against her flawless skin.

 _ **"I take great pride in this number. I call it the Final Recital!"**  _Monokuma's voice could be heard in the distance.

Suddenly the sounds of violins could be heard in the distance.

In the dimly lit room was slowly brightened as two Monokuma's approached either side of the massive instrument. The shrill sound of their instruments filled the chamber.

Rei thrashed against her restraints, before biting back a sob as the wire broke her skin causing blood to trickle down her pale skin. "Please I'm sorry. I beg you have mercy. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." she repeated the line over and over as her mascara began to run.

As if to drown at her requests the two pair of Monokuma's began to play louder.

Suddenly without warning a large mechanical bow appeared in the Violinist's peripheral. It was seemingly being operated remotely. For all intents and purposes it resembled a typical Violin Bow. However as it moved closer to her a single distinction could be made.

Instead of a normal string vicious looking razor wire could be seen as the light reflected off of the material.

A pitiful sound escaped the dark haired girl's lips as she let out a heart wrenching sob. "No! Please I'll do anything, please god don't. There's so many things I still haven't done. No! NO!" The girl shrieked just as the sounds of the other violin's started to build.

It was at that moment that the razor bow brushed across her midsection.

A horrified scream left her lips, as the first stroke merely left a quarter of an inch slice across her stomach.

Rei thrashed wildly as she watched the bow preparing for the second stroke. "I'm so sorry. I'd take back all of it if I could. Just don't kill me." She sobbed uncontrollably as the second stroke fell upon her.

This time the bow went deeper, perhaps and inch or so, causing a small river to begin pooling out of the girl's midsection.

Her screams and wails had now become intelligible.

The only thing that was clear was the horrified look in her vivid eyes.

By the time to the third stroke fell across her bloodied mid section, she stared downward as her intestines began to spill out. A pitiful whimper escaped the violinist as blood began to pour out of her mouth. "I wanna go home." she cried in a strained voice.

The shrill sounds of the other violins neared a crescendo as the bow was brought back yet again. This time the bow met with the strings behind the girl, causing an ear piercing sound. This left the poor girl bisected a pained expression still settled on her face as her final tears spilled down her cheeks, before all was still.

The Monokumas stopped playing their instruments.

All that could be heard was the sound of blood spilling against the cold floor.

Rei Makoto was now dead.

* * *

**10:24 A.M Day Seven**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

_**"You know as a lover of music, I gotta say it's a real bummer to see our Violinist go out like that. Heh I guess her last note was a little sharp though."**_ Monokuma snickered wildly as the air in the room had become heavy.

Though it was broken by a deep intense voice from Hikaru. "I hope you're enjoying all of this right now. Because you're as far as I'm concerned you're already dead. I will make you pay and suffer for all you have put us through. I plan on tearing you limb from limb, piece by piece. I will then get every sharp object in this station and begin to turn you into a live pin cushion. I will then gouge out one of your eyes and make you eat it. Then if you start pleading for it to stop, I wouldn't stop, because you didnt tell us to stop trying to kill each other." he said as his chest rose and fell deeply as his eyes burned intensely.

Monokuma blinked slightly taken back by the outburst, before he began to fan himself.  _ **"Oh dearie. I think I'm falling for you. You're speaking my kind of language."**_

Hikaru wordlessly turned as he stepped off his podium. He paused after several strides. "I'll plan every single detail. I hope you're ready, because like I said as far as I'm concerned, you're already dead." He said as he continued towards the elevator.

"It's like he's a different person now." Shiori shivered slightly.

The Ultimate Survivalist frowned, before shaking his head. "Loss changes a person. It effect everyone differently."

 _ **"Right you are kiddos, but don't let Rei's horrifying screams take away from your day! Horizon Station may have lost three people, but you all gained access to a new deck. I'm pretty sure a few more conveniences is worth more then their lives."**_ Monokuma guffawed.

And with that the final chord of the second trial had been struck.

The events of the trial would be felt from the day onward.

Despair had found it's foothold, and would only continue to flourish.

* * *

**13 Survivors Remain**

* * *

***OMAKE* Afterlife Talk Show (NON CANON)**

"My name is Ichiro Aiko and I'm coming to you live from the Afterlife Talk Show!" The burly man said as a grin pulled at his face as he sat behind a desk. "Tonight we have three special guests, and I'm pretty sure you won't need Nico's ability to guess who they are. Please give a warm welcome to Nico Bessho, Raef Hyzaki, and Rei Makoto!" The boy said as the trio emerged backstage, before taking a seat on a leather couch.

Aiko leaned forward as he spoke into his mic, before smiling at the trio. "Guys I have to say it's great to see all of you again. Though I'd never wanted to see you this soon. How caught off guard were you by these last few episodes? I mean when did you get informed about what was happening?"

Nico laughed as she rested her head on Rei's shoulder. "Well honestly Ichiro we only had a few days notice. Though honestly I was sort of expecting to bite it. I mean having someone who can guess just about anything? I'm just glad I made it this far."

Ichiro laughed as he patted his chest. "You can thank me for that. I got the most inglorious death in the series, but at least I landed this gig. I'd say it's a nice trade off. Now Rei I have to ask was it hard for you and your girlfriend to be in a scene like that? I mean you killed your girl!" The boy chuckled.

The dark haired girl laughed as she nuzzled the other girl's head, before kissing her cheek. "I think she forgave me after a night on the town. Though it's really all your fault Hyzaki!" she said as she shot the boy a playful look.

Raef laughed as he scratched his head. "Hey I said I was sorry. You didn't have to all psycho on us though."

Ichiro chuckled. "I do have to ask were you surprised to be killed so early Hyzaki? I know that the reaction online was pretty impressive. People genuinely thought you were in for the long haul."

"Yes believe me I thought it was going to be a longer experience myself. However Scorpio explained that it was a good way of subverting expectations early on. How that man can surprise anyone anymore is beyond me." He laughed.

"I think he does things just to be spiteful sometimes." Nico chuckled slightly as she draped an arm around Rei. "Though we're all really lucky to have this opportunity."

"She's absolutely right. We were nothing before this." Rei laughed.

Aiko grinned as he drummed his fingers along his desk. "Yes we do owe a lot to him, including this show. Speaking of which we have an important announcement. The dead cast members will continue to show up going forward. We may be gone but never forgotten. Until next time I'm Ichiro Aiko and this has been Afterlife!"


	14. Confessions: Act One

**12:03 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 2**

Hikaru scowled slightly as he peered under Rei's mattress, before rising to his feet.

 _ **"Looking for this Romeo?"**_  A voice asked in an amused manner.

The Event Coordinator glowered at the dual toned bear, that was leaning against a dresser with a folder in his paw.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that?" The boy asked as he eyed the bear darkly.

 _ **"Oh me? Nothing that special. Considering how well this worked on your murderous little girlfriend, I figured it'd be a shame to have it destroyed. Gotta say of all the secrets in here, I can decide which one is the juiciest. I guess it's true that everyone has a skeleton in their closets."**_  Monokuma grinned deviously.

The Coordinator rolled his jaw. "I hope you enjoy this. Because I meant what I said earlier. Every word of it."

Monokuma hugged himself.  _ **"Oh I really hope so. Your scary voice made me feel all tingly. Let me ask you this though kiddo, do you really think everything up till now has only been my doing?"**_

"What are you trying to say?" Hikaru asked as his brow furrowed slightly.

 _ **"Heh it's just what I said. There's a serial killer on this station. The person who attacked blondie is one of you. With these files you might just be able to figure out who it is. After all Hyzaki was able to."**  _The bear chortled.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Wait that bastard solved it? Give it to me!" He hissed as he held out his hand expectantly.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. No can do kiddo. I've got something special in mind and I wouldn't want to ruin the fun. I can't play favorites after all."**  _Monokuma snickered, before he suddenly disappeared.

The Event Coordinator sucked in a sharp breath, before slamming his fist into a full length mirror.

He watched numbly as the glass split his skin, and the blood trickled down his hand.

_'I swear I'll make the person behind this pay, not matter what it takes.'_

* * *

**12:42 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Warehouse**

"Well this room is certainly marked appropriately." Giselly said as she stared at her handbook, before peering around the massive room.

The Warehouse contained dozens of large aisles filled with various mechanic equipment, space suits, blow torches, and other various tools.

It was also equipped with several huge industrial freezers. Several of the aisles were filled with non perishable food products.

One of the aisles were filled with a variety of farm working equipment.

There were also scythes, shovels, pick axes, and as well as a couple of machetes lining one of the aisles.

"Well it's safe to say we won't die of famine." Shuhei mused as he inspected the aisle filled with space suits. "And should we lose our life support systems, these could suffice for at least a short period of time."

The hacker scoffed as she crossed her arms. "You won't catch me in one of those things. I put little faith in anything the bear may have tampered with. Though I suppose in this case that makes everything on this station off limits." Giselly sighed.

"Hmph you're even more on edge than usual Gis. You wanna talk about it?" The tall boy asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Oh fuck you Shu. You know I'm not going to talk about my fucking feelings. Though we all should be on edge. We all knew Takagami was a piece of shit, but now a double homicide? Who knows how Charles and Hikaru will handle this. If we're not careful, everyone is going to become use to murder. It just shows that everyone has their limits." The dark haired girl said with a slight frown.

"Then I hope both Aiko and Makoto's executions will serve as a deterrent going forward. Either way we're going to make it to the end of this game. We're going to go home." The Scientist said as he offered her a rare smile.

The girl shook her head. "Yeah if there's still a home to return to." she murmured.

"And what precisely does that mean?" Kisaki asked with a surprised expression.

"Forget it. I think I've seen enough in here." Giselly said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie, before stalking off.

* * *

**1:29 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Karaoke** **Lounge**

"Well I can't imagine that I will be spending much time in this place." The Occultist mused dryly as she gazed around the small lounge area.

There was several couches and tables along with a raised platform, that contained an expensive looking Karaoke machine.

"Aww don't be that way Xia. It could be a lot of fun." Shiori said as she eyed the small bracelet that was on the girl's wrist.

The tall dark haired girl adjust her tunic, before shifting slightly. "Yes well I suppose I just have a different definition of fun. I suppose you feel more at home though don't you Maizono?" The pale girl chuckled as she stared up at the stage.

Maizono was gazing at the machine curiously. "Yes it's sort of surreal seeing some of your own songs recorded. There's one I hadn't even officially released. I had only preformed it for a very small audience." she said as a fond smile pulled at her face.

"Oh can you show us? Please?" Shiori asked in a monotone voice as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Sayaka reached out and gently touched the machine. "Maybe. That song was really personal for me, and it was the last song I sang before my death."

"Ah that would carry a certain significance. It is rather amusing that you can speak of your death so casually, though I imagine it's just something you had to simply embrace. I have been curious what was it like? The here after?" Xialyn asked as she arched a single brow.

The blue haired idol shook her head. "I don't know. Not really, I never moved on. I always had the impression that something or someone was keeping me from be able to pass on. Maybe it was a punishment for the mistakes I've made. I'm not really sure to be honest. I just know that I've been given a rare opportunity. I'd rather not make the same mistakes twice."

The Ultimate Witch hesitantly climbed onto the stage, before gently touching the bracelet on Sayaka's wrist. "I put my heart into these, just keep it close kay?"

Maizono offered a faint smile at the dark haired girl. "We all could use a little magic on our side."

* * *

**2:06 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Ranch**

The Ultimate Veterinarian and Jeweler found themselves in a large sprawling Ranch.

The area was divided into two main sections. The first was a large garden area that was being tended to by various machines.

The crops grown there clearly were a major source of food aboard the station. Several monokumas could be seen watering the dirt as artificial lighting beamed down along the soil.

Aside from the hundreds of crops there was also a large corral area that contained a plethora of different animals.

They were all herded into large containment pens. Cows,Chickens,Goats, Sheep, Pigs, and Rabbits filled the different sections.

For all intents and purpose the area invoked a sense of familiarity on Earth. Save the horrific looking slaughter house that rested in the corner of the area. A lone Monokuma could be seen outside the building grinding an axe.

"Well this is certainly a far cry from everything else we've seen. Don't you think Alic.." The Jeweler trailed off as the spot where the blonde had been was now vacant.

"Oh my goodness aren't you just a precious little one?!" The blonde squealed from one of the pins as she surrounded by a small herd of rabbits. A tiny white rabbit lay in her lap as she was now perched on the ground.

Akiko couldn't fight the smile that flitted to her lips as she took several strides forward, before leaning against the gate connected to the pen. "Heh I guess I shouldn't be surprised that this is your weak spot. Do you have a lot of animals back home in London?"

A small smile pulled at the blonde's face as she gently petted the small critter in her lap. "Well I have two kitties, Ace and Domino. I'd have a lot more animals, but my landlord was pretty insistent that I not get carried away, but do you know how hard it is to say no to a face like this?" The girl as she held up the snow white rabbit. It's soft beady eyes seemed to stare into Akiko's soul as it's little nose twitched.

The short haired girl had to raise a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I think you'd be comfortable with a farm of your own. It would be so quiet and peaceful, nothing like this place." She mused with a sad smile.

Alice nodded her head slightly. "It's a beautiful dream, but even if we weren't trapped in this nightmare I don't have that kind of money. It takes everything I make just to survive in the heart of London." she paused before shaking her head. "But who knows? Anything is possible right? I shouldn't mope around. I'm still alive which means I can do things that some of our friends can't anymore." she said with pained smile.

The Jeweler bit the inside of her cheek, before clearing her throat. "I don't think you should give up on that. Having some to aspire to, it's what keeps us going."

The blonde peered up slightly, as she continued to gently pet the rabbit in her lap. "Of course you're right, just out of curiosity what's your big dream?" she asked as with a curious expression.

"Me? Oh I'm not very exciting I'm afraid. No lofty goals or anything. Most of the time I just submit pieces to art galleries, and take occasional commissions from clients. Most people expect me to be super girly because I'm the Ultimate Jeweler, but then they meet me and probably think the worst." Akiko said as rubbed her fingerless gloves together.

A puzzled looked filled the other girl's face. "The worst? Why do you say that?"

"I'm not super pretty like you or Sayaka. I'm a tomboy, my hair is short, and I'm muscular. I know the kinds of things people say behind my back. On top of everything else, I finally realized something about myself. However I'm afraid to even admit it." The girl said with a somber expression.

The Veterinarian slowly rose to her feet, as she still cradled the small rabbit. "Trust me I know all about having to open up about things that make me uncomfortable. I never thought I'd have to open up about my time with Fenrir or being in a psychiatric facility. It first it made me feel so vulnerable, but on the other hand it was like a weight off my shoulders. Carrying around such a burden to myself for so long was hard." She paused a moment as a delicate smile graced her face. "So if you feel like telling me what's on your mind, I'll be here."

Akiho bit at her bottom lip a moment. "There's someone I think I've fallen for, but I don't know if they even feel the same way."

"Really?! Aww you don't have to be embarrassed about that. Who is he? I have no experience dating, but I'll help in any way I can." The blonde said with a warm expression.

"I-It's not a he Alice." The short haired girl managed awkwardly.

Alice's eyes widened slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry I shouldn't have just assumed. Though this might be even better, I can probably talk to the other girls easier then most of the guys." she admitted.

"I'm not sure you'll have much luck." The Jeweler said quietly as her face was slightly flushed now.

The blonde's demeanor wilted a bit. "Yeah I guess I'm not exactly a matchmaker. My best advice is to just be honest with yourself. I've been hesitating myself lately. However if we don't make it out of this place, at the very least I want to die with no regrets."

The Jeweler took a steadying breath as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. After a few moments she managed a weak smile. "I'll tell you later I promise. I have some work to do in the forge though." she said as she cleared her throat, before briskly walking towards the exit.

"Oh dear. Did I miss something?" she murmured to herself, before holding up the tiny rabbit. "Oh you're coming with me little one. There's no way I'm going to let that nasty bear touch you." she said as she pressed her nose against the rabbit's, before gently tucking him into her coat pocket.

* * *

**3:45 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Gym**

The Ultimate Thief left out a long whistle as glanced around the various training equipment. "Well someone wasn't stingy when they dropped money into this place."

"Yes well I suppose it shows how deep our captor's pockets go. Though clearly this place was once meant for a far different purpose." Takagami said as he emerged from one of the showers with a towel draped over his shoulder.

Hayate noted the boy's damp hair. "I take it you've already been using this place?" He asked as he eyed the boy warily.

Ringo rolled his eyes slightly. "Well there's only so much to do in a place like this. I'm certainly going to let myself be an easy target for the rest of you."

"You know if you'd just drop the attitude and stopped with your games, everyone might give you a second chance. You're just imagining things. Not everyone is out to get you." The Thief said with a slight frown.

"That's where you're wrong Dorobo. Assume that everyone will betray, and you will never be caught off-guard. If Ichiro had been more careful he would have never have fallen prey to my trap, if Nico had been more paranoid she would have not have left herself so vulnerable. Hyzaki made the mistake of trying to control an unstable individual and paid the price. Words alone aren't going to change our situation, there is no hope of winning through will alone." Takagami said as he gestured out the window at the Earth that floated in the distance. "There's only one way of getting home."

Hayate shook his head. "There's always hope Ringo. No matter how hard this gets, we have to be defiant. Right now you're just playing into our captor's hand. We can get out of this place, but not if we spend every moment at each other's throat."

The other boy shook his head. "You really are a naïve fool. Human nature can only rise so far, when the stakes are raised everyone here will revert to their base instincts. The bear has already proved that even a simple motivation can prove effective. What happens when he digs deeper?"

"Deeper? What do you think he has in mind?" Hayate asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Tch use your imagination. Whoever is behind this has had plenty of time to prepare. They likely know how each of us tick, they'll apply pressure to make us crack. All of your good intentions will be fruitless in the end." He mused as he continued past the boy and towards the exit.

Hayate crossed over towards the window before pressing his palm against the tempered glass.  _'Maybe he's right, but I've seen plenty of horrible things in my life. Somehow I always picked myself back up, this time the stakes are just much higher.'_

* * *

**4:21 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Dojo**

The Dojo was filled with a series of large mats, training dummies, and punching bags.

It contained a few book shelves filled with different types of martial arts.

Several Uniforms, Gloves, and even practice swords lay scattered throughout the room.

"Here raise your foot." Wei said as he gently lifted Akiho's leg up as he guided her foot towards the punching bag. "If you strike with the wrong side of your foot, you could seriously injure yourself. It's important that you feel the difference."

A wild grin spread across girl's face. "Thanks for helping me big guy. You know a girl could get use to you holding her like this."

The Kenpo Master faltered a moment as he cleared his throat. "I-I must admit I can't tell if you're being serious or just teasing me Akiho." He said as he released her, before taking a step backwards.

The amber haired girl offered a cheeky grin as she rested a hand on her hip. "Can't I do both? I'm pretty sure most of my personalities like you." She said before her demeanor became far more serious. "However the question is can you possibly tolerate someone who can be so different from one moment to the next. My hypothesis is that your cool demeanor is hiding a far more vulnerable side. If you wish to share any of your insecurities, I'd be willing to hear them."

Wei tapped his foot against the floor a couple of times. "Really I'm fine Akiho, and I'm not unnerved by your personalities. As strange as it might sound, they're a part of you. You wouldn't be you without them."

"That is a surprising response. I'll have to commit this to memory. You should know that I wasn't always like this. I was once known as the Ultimate Basketball Player." The girl said as she adjusted her hoodie. "An accident left me hospitalized and my psyche shattered. I'm no longer truly who I was before." The girl admitted as her brow furrowed.

The long haired boy offered her a reassuring smile. "That doesn't bother me Akiho. I never knew you before all of this. So who you are now is what matters to me."

Akiho's demeanor shifted yet again as her face went red, as she began to fidget with her hands.

A smile pulled at the boy's face. "Hey it's alright you don't have to say anything. Do you want to continue on that move I was showing you?"

The girl offered a meek nod of her head.

"Alright then. Let's start from the beginning." Wei said.

* * *

**5:46 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Has anyone seen Charles or Hikaru?" Sayaka asked with a weary expression as she peered around the gathered group. "I'm not surprised that Takagami isn't here, but I thought they might show up at some point."

Hayate shook his head slightly. "I tried to talk to both of them earlier, but they made it clear they wanted to be left alone. I guess considering everything that happened today, I can't really blame them." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"They're both hurting right now, we just have to give them a chance to mourn and be there when they're ready to talk." Alice said quietly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Leave it to me. The Ultimate Psychologist is in the house, I'll put my skills to work!" Akiho said as she crossed her legs, before offering a confident smirk.

Wei offered a slightly amused expression. "It's actually comforting to know we have someone with your set of skills Akiho. Maybe you can get them to talk to you."

"Yes but I suppose that depends on what personality they have to deal with doesn't it? Not all of her personalities are created equally." Xialyn said as she eyed the amber haired girl intently.

"Well I think we should give her a shot. I'm not very good with words, but maybe she can help them." Shiori offered quietly as she kicked her legs back and forth as she stared down at the table.

"Look we can discuss those who aren't here all evening, or discuss something more important." Giselly said a blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Let's go over what we discovered on Sub Deck 2. I think this goes without saying, but not holding back. Let's put all the cards on the damn table." She said with a terse expression.

"Well I suppose I will begin by what you and I discovered. There is a large warehouse that is stocked to the brim with excess mechanical parts, space suits, weapons, but first and foremost there are industrial freezers that contain enough food to last years. Needless to say we won't have to worry about starving before this game reaches it's ending." Shuhei said as he crossed his arms.

"Wonder why they'd stock so much if we have such a short time table." Akiko said as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Well it's a possibility that the game itself changed. Perhaps this Class 80-B was suppose to be with us, or perhaps the supplies are also meant for the person behind all of this." The Psychologist mused.

"Are we even certain this is only one person? For all we know this could be a more organized effort. In any case at the moment it amounts to nothing more than pointless speculation." Giselly frowned. "Let's move on already. "Bailey what did you and Williams find?"

The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well I don't know how else to describe it, then to call it a ranch or farm. There were hundreds of crops and domestic animals that were being tended to by machines and several Monokumas. Everything though seems to be in good shape, the animals seem well taken care of if not a bit cramped. I don't know much about plants, but everything appeared healthy." she cleared her throat as she fished into her lab coat, before pulling out a tiny rabbit. "I-I might have pilfered this little one. He seemed like the only runt, and well I couldn't resist." she said mused.

A vivid smile appeared on Shiori's face as she squirmed closer. "Can I pet him?"

"Of course. He's a sweet little guy." The Veteranarian said as she gently deposited the furry creature into Ayashima's hands.

The petite girl seemed jubilant, as she gently coiled her dainty arms around the tiny creature.

"Splendid I was looking for a sacrifice, that would do nicely." The Occultist said as a devious smile pulled at her thin lips.

Shiori and Alice stared at the girl with horrified expressions, before Xialyn chuckled lightly. "Relax that was a joke. Honestly where is your sense of humor?" she asked as she eyed the rabbit Shiori was clutching tightly. "Let us hope the bear doesn't have rules against animals defecating around the station."

Akiko crossed her arms. "I wouldn't put it past him at this point, but I'd hope he has more important things to do."

Shuhei sighed. "If you're all quiet done with this distraction, can we continue our discussions? I imagine there is more to note about our newest deck."

The Ultimate Thief crossed his arms. "I know this mind sound crazy, but Takagami and I checked out the Gym. Someone spared no expense either. We're talking treadmills, weights, dozens of machines I don't even know the purpose of. Seems like there are a set of showers for us."

"I must admit I'm surprised Ringo was cooperating with someone in any capacity." Shuhei said as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Heh well it's not that we planned it that way, but rather that we just happened to bump into each other. I doubt he'll be a team player any time soon." Hayate mused.

"I can't say I'm upset to hear that, the less I see of him the better." Akiko mused as she tapped her forearm. "Does someone else wanna share?"

"I suppose Akiho and I can go next. There is an impressive Dojo adjacent to the Gym. It's filled with various training dummies and props. In addition there are even a number of volumes that detail various fighting styles. I'm quite eager to spend more time there, releasing stress that's build up will serve to calm the soul. I had intended to bring this up this morning, but I'd like to begin offering self defense courses." the long haired Kenpo Master said as he gazed around the room.

A fond smile flitted to Sayaka's face. "My friends at the academy would do the same thing. It seemed to always raise their spirits."

"Hey I know my way around a scrap or two, but I wouldn't mind sitting in on a few lessons." Hayate grinned as he rubbed at his chin.

"Just keep in mind that you can sharpen a knife, but you can't be certain of how it'll be used." Giselly mused quietly.

"Knife? eh?" Shiori peeked up from the rabbit she was holding as she eyed the hacker.

"What she means is that learning martial arts, doesn't mean that it will be used only for defense. Someone could use that information to kill as well." The Scientist offered.

Wei shook his head. "That is unacceptable, I will make sure that everyone understands that Martial Arts are to be used only to defend ones self."

Xialyn rolled her eyes. "If you think that will truly solve the problem, you're sorely mistaken. Though don't let me deter you from trying. Is it our turn now?"

"You might as well." The Hacker sighed as she pulled her knees against her chest as she stared around the room with a bored expression.

"Well we found a fairly small Karaoke lounge. Surprisingly the Karaoke machine itself has quite a large collection of music. There's a couple of couches, chairs, and a set of bathrooms. However that's about it." Sayaka said with a thoughtful expression.

"Nice we'll have to get you to show us what the Ultimate Idol can do!" Hayate said as he flashed a grin. "Heck we can probably turn it into an evening. What'ya say we do it after this?"

Maizono gaze flitted around the group a moment, before a small smirk settled on her face. "Fine I can get behind that."

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't think it's exactly my kind of place." The Occultist mused as she stared down at her nails.

"Aww but it'll be fun Xia. Come on please?" Shiori insisted as she still hugged the rabbit in her arms.

"Hm I sincerely doubt my presence will have any bearing. Besides I'm not quite sure anyone here is ready to hear my voice." Xialyn chuckled lightly.

Alice nodded her head emphatically. "I-I have to second that motion."

"Oh you're coming Alice. Come on live a little. Take it from the girl who's been dead, you don't want to have any regrets." Maizono said as she offered the girl a coy wink.

The Veterinarian flushed slightly, but meekly nodded her head. "Fine I-I guess I could stay a while."

"Well you can count me in. I'll make a complete fool of myself, but I'm sure it'll be fun nonetheless." The Kenpo Master said with a wry smile. "How bout you Akiho? Care to join us?"

The amber haired girl huffed. "I would but I really should live up to my role as a psychologist. Let's call it a raincheck big guy!" She grinned impishly.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that place, no pun intended." Giselly said in a deadpan tone. "Consider it a service for me to spare the rest of you from hearing my voice."

"Hmph it sounds amusing. Why not? I'll join you, though I make no commitment that I'll participate." Kisaki said.

"W-Wait you're actually going?!" The Hacker asked as she stared at the boy with a confused expression.

"Why shouldn't I? Trying to unravel the mystery of this place is all well and good. However I think we all could use a reprieve after this morning." The Scientist offered.

"Heck yeah that's the spirit!" The Thief grinned ear to ear.

"Fine. I'll go too. Just don't expect me to sing." Giselly huffed as she folded her arms.

Alice smiled at the tomboyish Jeweler. "What about you Akiko? Come on. You know it'll be fun. Least if I have to make a fool of myself, it's better to be surrounded by more friends."

The short haired girl almost immediately nodded her head. "Of course. I'll go too. It sounds like a good way to blow off some steam." she murmured as she fidgeted with her hands slightly.

"Xialyn sure you don't want to reconsider?" Sayaka asked with a small smile.

"I would sooner thrust myself into the nearest airlock, but enjoy your revelries." The Occultist said with bemused expression.

* * *

**13 Survivors Remain**

* * *

***OMAKE* Afterlife Talk Show (NON CANON)**

"Welcome back to the Afterlife Talk Show. My name is Ichiro Aiko and I'm your host!" The boy said, before gesturing towards on of the nearby coaches. "Once again I'm joined by Nico Bessho, Raef Hyzaki, and Rei Makoto." The boy said before leaning back into his chair. "So guys have to say this was a breathe of fresh air after the drama from last week. Is it hard for you all to watch? I mean do you always expect the worst to happen?"

"Oh god yes! I watched this episode and kept expecting something bad to happen every second. It's so weird going from being on the show, to being a viewer. It's honestly nerve wracking." Rei chuckled as she laced her hands into her lap.

"She's not kidding. The entire episode she was leaned forward on the couch, I don't know if she blinked more than a couple of times." Nico giggled, before gingerly resting a hand on the girl's leg.

Raef offered a sheepish grin. "Heh I have a confession to make, I sort of dozed off halfway through."

"Well I'm sure our producer is going to love hearing that, but at least you're always honest!" Ichiro laughed as he adjusted his suit.

"I know I know! I feel horrible. I'm just so tired recently. We've been doing promotion all over the world, and all the traveling is leaving me jet lagged." Hyzaki admitted as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Well let's get into the episode, well I guess I'll be relying on you ladies for most of the work. So we're met with several new rooms, some of which I totally didn't see coming. I mean a ranch on a space station? That really threw me for a loop. Then again this is the same series that had a Casino in a school."

Rei smiled vividly. "Well I think it's pretty neat. It's a nice mixture of old and new stuff. I think there was something like a Ranch in Danganronpa 2. So it's pretty cool to see that source material play being used still."

"Can I just say that I squealed so hard with the inclusion of that little rabbit. The scenes with Alice and Shiori really made me so happy. You almost forget that in the last episode someone hacked in two." Nico said before shaking her head.

"Yeah I hear that the FCC was really up in arms about that execution. Though it wouldn't be the first time Scorpio has really pushed what should be on TV. I think our die hard fans though can't get enough." Raef laughed.

"Agreed our polls have been off the charts. Right here before we wrap up, I want to make an announcement. The Monokuma and Makoto Naegi will be guest starring in the Post Game Show for New Hope's next episode. I hope you'll all check it out. We're gonna wrap early, but don't you give up on us. We'll be back next week and you won't want to miss a moment!" Aiko said as he pointed at the Camera. "Until next time this has been Afterlife!"


	15. Confessions: Act Two

**7:15 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Bar**

The Ultimate Survivalist scowled slightly, before tossing back the tumbler in his hands.

"A Vodka man huh? I can't say that is entirely surprising. At least you have decent taste." a voice mused as Takagami took a chair several feet away.

Charles scowled as he placed his glass back on the counter, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well I was somewhat enjoying it. Funny how your presence seems to ruin just about everything." he said as he offered a dark look at the boy.

"Shouldn't you be blaming Rei for your misfortunes? This time I had no hand in your loss." The Marksman said as he grasped a bottle of a whiskey.

The Survivalist frowned. "Everything comes back to you though. You started this game in the first place. You opened the door for people to follow suite."

Takagami rolled his eyes. "Please if anything I do you all a favor. You're the Ultimate Survivalist are you not? Surely there must be a limit to the decks on this station. My method would actually have caused less bloodshed."

"If you're expecting a thank you for killing Aiko you'll be sorely disappointed." The bearded teen said as he rolled his jaw. "Because I don't care what the bear says, his death was on you. If for some reason we both make it out of this, I will make sure you answer for that."

"You'll excuse me if I'm not particularly frightened. I'm hardly concerned with the authorities at the moment." Ringo paused a moment. "I'm sure I already know your answer, but I did come here to speak with you, not just to drink."

"Heh you've chose a fine time to start being social." Charles said as he refilled his tumbler, before killing the contents in one go. "What the hell do you want?"

A devious smile flitted across Ringo's lips. "I want you to consider working with me to reach the end of this game."

Charles stared warily at the other boy. "Why the hell would I ever consider that?"

"Because beyond everything else you're a survivor are you not? Surely this isn't the first time you've lost people. Perhaps you're not as detached as I am, but I think you will choose life over sacrificing yourself for one of the others. Think about it a moment. You and I possess the skills to lay intricate traps, we could stage every trial till we have gained access to the entire station. At that point if we devise a means of escapes, perhaps if anyone else is still alive they can reap the benefits. It matters little to me." Takagami said as he eyed the other boy.

"I thought you were a loner, why the sudden change of heart?" Charles asked as he stared at his empty glass.

The Marksman frowned slightly. "Because I can do the math quite well. Eventually someone is going to come after me. I pose the greatest threat after all. Though I don't typically work with others, you do possess some skills that would be beneficial."

"Beneficial huh?" Chuck mused as his fingers clutched the glass in his hands, before suddenly he swung his arm outward.

The tumbler shattered against the side of Ringo's face as the boy fell out of his chair, but by the time he'd hit the floor he had his Desert Eagle pulled and trained on Chuck. The left side of his face was bleeding profusely, and shards could be seen sticking out of his face.

A malevolent grin spread across his face. "I could so easily end you right now. I could make it quick or painfully slow."

Charles stood up slowly, before popping his neck. "Yeah but you won't do either. You've already shown your hand Takagami. You don't want to actually be a killer, you don't want to risk being caught. However feel free to prove me wrong, that'll make for a pretty easy case." The Survivalist said as he took a step forward, as he hovered over the other boy. "Let me make this very clear to you. I've done things I'm not proud of to survive, but I'd rather die then survive by helping you." He spat on the other boy.

Ringo's jaw clenched as he wiped the spit from his bloodied face. "You'll regret that."

"I've got plenty of regrets already. I doubt that'll be one of them." Chuck said as he turned and promptly headed towards the exit, leaving Ringo still laying on the floor.

* * *

**7:41 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Karaoke Lounge**

"Let me be the first to go on record by saying this is a bad idea." Giselly said as she took a small sip of wine.

The Kenpo Master chuckled as he reached for a bottle of Sake. "Well I am normally opposed to poisoning the body, but I figured we all would appreciate something to take the edge off."

"Oh Wei can I have some of that? I've never tried Sake before." Alice said as she eyed the bottle in his hands.

Of course. Just take it easy. If you're not use to it, it has a kick." The boy said as he reached for a small shot glass.

Shuhei sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well is someone going to sing before all of you wind up drunk?"

Akiko took a small swig of her beer, before offering a faint smile. "Well why don't we have our professional show us how it's done?" she suggested.

"Oh I'd like that too! Please!" Shiori said with a pleading look as she stared over at the pop idol.

"Yeah and when we're done maybe you can give me that autograph? You know for my sister." Hayate coughed awkwardly, as scratched the back of his head.

Sayaka rolled her eyes slightly, before laughing. "Well if you're going to put my on the spot, how can I say no." the blue haired girl said as she slowly rose to her feet, before heading towards the stage. "Against my better judgement, I'm going to choose my latest song. You'll be the second audience who's ever heard it. It's meant for someone very special to me." she said as she climbed the stage, before examining the Karaoke machine a moment.

"W-Wow! That's really strong." Alice choked out as she felt the Sake hit the back of her throat.

"I tried to warn you." Wei laughed at her expression, as suddenly music began to fill the dimly lit room.

A look of confidence radiated from Sayaka's face. She took a final sharp breath. The next moment she was truly the Ultimate Pop Idol. Her voice resonated across the room from the first line that left her lips.

_"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

_"Would you mind if I called you?"_

_"Pounding as I hear it ring, until I finally hear your voice."_

_"Whisper something soft in my ear._

_"The love of Monochrome is wrapped in two people."_

_"Can you feel the temperature rising?_

_"Can you feel the love between you and I?"_

_"Monochome View is just as colorful, but the only shade I see is you."_

_"It looks like a Monochrome Two way._

_"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

_"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color._

_"That's a clear feeling."_

_"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

_"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

_"I'll run to you."_

_"It looks like a Monochrome Two way."_

_"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

_"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color."_

_"That's a clear feeling."_

_"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

_"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

_"That's a clear feeling."_

_"You and I can be a spark."_

_"If you merge it with a monochrome distance, it is colorful."_

_"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

_"Would you mind if I called you?"_

_"Be clear. Just give me an answer."_  Maizono's soft voice trailed off as a light sheen of sweat adorned her brow.

Her chest rose and fell repeatedly, before she finally offered a slight bow.

The rest of the room erupted into applause.

"That was actually pretty amazing." Giselly admitted in a stunned manner.

The Ultimate Scientist even applauded as he offered a low chuckle. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. I suppose I can see why she has such a following."

"No kidding. I guess that's why she's the Ultimate Idol." Wei laughed deeply, before taking another shot of Sake.

"That was wonderful. Wasn't it Mr Bon Bon?" Shiori asked as she gently petted the small white rabbit that lay curled in her lap.

"Bon Bon?" Akiko questioned, before stifling a giggle. "What kind of name is that Ayashima?"

Shiori blinked as she stared at the Jeweler. "It his name." she deadpanned.

"No I mean. You know what? Nevermind I bet Mr Bon Bon loved it." The Jeweler said with an amused expression.

"Hehe I know I did. That was freaking awesome!" Hayate said enthusiastically.

The Ultimate Veterinarian stared at the other girl with a sense of awe. "You were so natural up there. How did you do it?"

"You're about to find out!" Maizono said with a devious smile as she stopped in front of table, before grasping at the blonde's hand. "You're going next Ali. I've got a perfect song for you picked out."

"M-Me?! B-But I couldn't. I-I think I'll just watch." The blonde stammered.

"Oh no you don't!" Sayaka said as she pulled the girl to her feet, before leaning over to whisper. "Come on girl. This is your chance. Music is the window to the soul. Pour yourself into a song and it'll show. He'll see you." she said in a hushed voice.

"W-What if I can't? I've never sang in front of anyone." The blonde murmured as she felt heat racing to her face.

The Ultimate Idol offered her a one armed hug. "Well everyone has to start somewhere. We're not guaranteed tomorrow. So don't be worried about falling. Just do your best." she said softly.

"O-Okay. I'll do it." She murmured quietly, before she reached down and picked up her shot of Sake, before killing the contents.

"Okay I can do this. I can do this." she chanted under her breath as she headed towards the stage.

"Jeez it's just Karaoke. What's she getting so worked up over anyways?" Giselly asked as she shook her head.

"Does that mean you're volunteering to go next?" Hayate asked as he shot the girl a playful grin.

"Bite me. I don't sing." The Hacker grumbled.

"That's not true. She does sing, it's just not anything worth hearing." Shuhei said quietly, before receiving a sharp elbow from the girl next to him.

"You wanna fuck with me Kisaki? I'll tell everyone what kind of shit you listen to in your la-" The dark haired girl was cut off as the tall boy promptly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." he mused with a dark look.

"Aww but now I really wanna know." The Witch said before huffing slightly. A small smile flitted back to her face as she glanced up at the stage. "Do your best Alice!" she said in her typical neutral voice, though a look of excitement filled her face.

The Veteranarian nearly dropped the microphone, as she stared at the song Sayaka had picked. 'Well at least I know this one. Breathe girl. You're only singing in front of the guy you're crushing on. It's no big deal. Bloody hell this is going to be horrible. Why did I let her talk me into this.' She bit at her lower lip, before she heard someone else speak.

"Hey Buns you got this. Just have fun with it!" Hayate said as he offered the blonde a thumbs up.

A weak smile pulled at her lips, as she reached out and pressed a button on the machine.

She took a steadying breath, as the intro music began to play.

Several seconds passed, before she raised the mic to her lips.

Her nerves definitely showed, but the tone that followed was lovely. A sense of innocence mixed with a sultry undertone.

_"This is the end"_

_"Hold your breath and count to ten"_

_"Feel the earth move and then"_

_"Hear my heart burst again"_  She sang almost like a lullaby, as she pressed a hand against her chest.

_"For this is the end"_

_"I've drowned and dreamt this moment"_

_"So overdue I owe them"_

_"Swept away, I'm stolen"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"When it crumbles"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"Face it all together"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"When it crumbles"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"Face it all together"_

_"At skyfall"_

_"At skyfall"_

_"Skyfall is where we start"_

_"A thousand miles and poles apart"_

_"Where worlds collide and days are dark"_

_"You may have my number, you can take my name"_

_"But you'll never have my heart"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"When it crumbles"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"Face it all together"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"When it crumbles"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"Face it all together"_

_"At skyfall"_

_"Where you go I go"_

_"What you see I see"_

_"I know I'd never be me"_

_"Without the security"_

_"Of your loving arms"_

_"Keeping me from harm"_

_"Put your hand in my hand"_

_"And we'll stand"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"When it crumbles"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"Face it all together"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"When it crumbles"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"Face it all together"_

_"At skyfall"_

_"Let the sky fall"_

_"We will stand tall"_

_"At skyfall"_

No sooner had she finished the blonde immediately made a beeline from the stage, before darting back towards her chair.

Much like with Sayaka an applause soon filled the room.

"Huh well if wonders never cease. I thought she would crack. That was actually quite nice." Kisaki mused thoughtfully.

"No kidding. Ali that was incredible. You shouldn't be so shy. You did great girl!" Sayaka said as she shook the girl's shoulder.

"She's right. That was really special." Hayate said with an endearing look.

The blonde had her chin tucked down, as she fidgeted with her fingers. "C-Can someone else please go now?"

"Bahaha. I'm going to do the rest of us a favor. I mean no one else wants to follow after those two, so I'll bite the bullet." Wei said as a wide grin pulled across his face as he stood up, before shakily heading towards the stage.

"He's really toasted." Ayashima said as she ticked her head the side.

"No kidding. He's normally pretty reserved, it's a shame Akiho can't see him like this. She'd probably get a kick of it." Hayate laughed.

Wei pressed a button on the Karaokee machine, before grinning as the music began to play.

"Oh well that's certainly on the nose." Giselly groaned.

Alice giggled as she filled her shot glass, before taking another swig. "Aww I'm sure it'll be fun."

The Kenpo Master grinned. "This is for everyone who is no longer with us. We honor them by finding a way to smile." he slurred slightly as the music kicked in heavier, before he raised his microphone.

His voice was enthusiastic, but less than smooth and his pitch was all over the place. However it didn't detract from his spirit.

_"Everybody was kung-fu fighting"_

_"Those kicks were fast as lightning"_

_"In fact it was a little bit frightening"_

_"But they fought with expert timing"_

_"They were funky China men from funky Chinatown"_

_"They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down"_

_"It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part"_

_"From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip"_

_"Everybody was kung-fu fighting"_

_"Those kicks were fast as lightning"_

_"In fact it was a little bit frightening"_

_"But they fought with expert timing"_

_"There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung"_

_"He said here comes the big boss, let's get it on"_

_"We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand"_

_"The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip "_

_"Everybody was kung-fu fighting"_

_"Those kicks were fast as lightning"_

_"In fact it was a little bit frightening"_

_"But they did it with expert timing"_

_"Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on"_

_"Everybody was kung-fu fighting"_

_"Those kicks were fast as lightning"_

_"In fact it was a little bit frightening"_

_"Make sure you have expert timing"_

_"Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning"_

_"Keep on, keep on, keep on"_

A collective sigh of relief filled the room as Wei finished, before clumsily leaving the stage.

All except for one person. Alice clapped her hands manically as a giggle escaped. "That was bloody brilliant!" she said as her face was now flushed, but not from embarrassment.

"Brilliant isn't the first word that comes to mind." Kisaki groaned as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Tosh! That was splendid. Akiho would be so proud." Alice smiled drunkenly.

"And I think someone needs to be cut off." Sayaka laughed as she reached for the bottle of Sake, before blinking. "Ali just how much did you drink?"

"Once the burning stopped it was really really good." The Veterinarian murmured as she tried to reach for the bottle again.

"And I think this is where we cut you off Buns." Hayate chuckled as he patted her back.

"Aww but I was just starting to feel good." She whined as she slowly tilted her gaze. "Oh Kiko! You have to go now."

"Y-You want me to sing?" The Jeweler asked as she eyed the drunken girl nervously.

"Uh huh. You'll do great!" she exclaimed as she pumped her first into the air, before giggling.

Wei slumped into a nearby chair, before flashing grin. "Hey just go out and there and let loose! It's fun."

Akiho bit the inside of her cheek as she took a quick breath, before slowly standing up. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Guess I'll go after her." Hayate laughed as he rested his hand behind his head.

"Really?! I bet you'll do great too. Hehe you might even steal the show. Get it?" Alice laughed as she slumped slightly, before resting her head against his shoulder.

The Ultimate Thief grinned slightly. "Yeah I get it. Though I've got some stiff competition. You wanna sing with me Shi?"

Ayashima blinked as she looked over at the boy. "Uh I don't know, I'm not very good at things like this."

"Hey it's not about being good at anything. We're just having fun." Hayate said as he offered a grin.

The girl gave him a tiny little smile, before meekly nodding her head. "Kay."

Akiko cleared her throat as she now stood on stage. "O-Okay. This is folk-metal song that I'm fond of. I'm not really use to an audience, but here goes nothing." she said as she switched on the track, before raising the microphone. Her welsh accent began more noticeable as she dove into the song. Her voice was surprisingly melodic and yet powerful. With each line her nerves seemed to dissipate.

_"Against the waves, with our swords in our hands"_

_"Against the sea, with our backs to the walls"_

_"Against distress, in the presence of our enemies"_

_"Against the storms, roaring at our faces"_

_"A cry rang out throughout the skies"_

_"A beckon, the flight of the cranes"_

_"The call of the mountains"_

_"The call of the Alps"_

_"The call home"_

_"The tune in our hearts"_

_"The song of the mountains"_

_"What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts?"_

_"What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes?"_

_"What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies?"_

_"What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings?"_

_"A cry rang on in the sibilant winds"_

_"A behest, the outcry of the cranes"_

_"The call of the mountains_

_The call of the Alps"_

_"The call home"_

_"The tune in our hearts"_

_"The song of the mountains"_

_"The voice in the wind, the saint in the sky"_

_"The call of the mountains"_

_"The call of the Alps"_

_"The call home"_

_"The tune in our hearts, the call of the mountains"_

_"The call of the Alps"_

_"The call home"_

_"The tune in our hearts, the song of the mountains"_

Akiko finished before taking a long breath, as the room went silent for a moment.

"Well if we all live to see the end of this nightmare, I knew a few people who should consider starting a band." Giselly mused dryly as she tapped her foot.

"You including me in that?" Wei chuckled.

"No chance in hell. Your singing probably hurts as much as your martial arts." The hacker deadpanned.

"Was it really okay?" Akiko asked as she slowly descended the stage.

"Seriously? You were a star out there. If the Jeweler business ever dries up, you have a career in show business." Sayaka said with a small smile.

"She's right! You were amazing Kiko. That was just as good at the original. No BETTER!" Alice said enthusiastically, before slumping against the couch.

The Ultimate Idol laughed as she eyed the Thief who was seated a few feet away. "Hayate why don't you help her to bed? If she keeps going she's going to end up making herself sick."

The boy laughed slightly. "Yeah I think that's probably for the best. Shi raincheck on our duet alright?"

The petite witch smiled, before nodding her head. "Okay. Consider that a promise!"

* * *

**8:02 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"You should save your psychoanalyzing crap for someone else. I don't need it." Charles said as he laced his hands behind his head, before laying back against one of the large trees in the center of the Bio Dome.

"And yet you've not run away from me. If anything your body language suggests you've begrudgingly accepted me to be here." The amber haired girl said as she took a seat across from him.

The Survivalist scowled slightly. "Let's just get this over with then. I don't have a lot of patience right now."

Akiho nodded her head. "Yes I noticed Takagami cleaning his face in the infirmary. Did he say something cruel or were you just looking for an outlet?"

A sigh escaped the bearded teen. "This is Ringo we're talking about. He can't open his mouth without saying something fucked up. Maybe I was looking to blow off some steam, but he was out of line."

"Fair enough. Now this is perhaps a very personal question. Who do you blame Nico's death on?" The Psychologist asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Tch it's that obvious? Clearly it was that bipolar girl's fault. I though seeing her screaming would somehow make me feel better, but it didn't. I even felt bad at one point, but I still am just so damn angry." Charles said as he grasped a handful of grass.

"That's only natural really. This is a very fresh wound. No one would expect you to be handling this well. The question is do you put her death more on Rei or yourself?" Tenryuu asked as she eyed the boy intently.

The boy scoffed as he shook his head. "What the fuck does it matter? It doesn't change a damn thing."

The Ultimate Psychologist shook her head as she pulled her hood down. "That's not true. Guilt is a powerful emotion. If you believe all the guilt lies on Rei, you will be able to eventually move on. However if you do in fact blame yourself as well, that will be a lingering pain. Just be honest with yourself and me. I'm here to help you Chuck."

"It's so fucking weird how you can go from acting like a moron to being so fucking clever." The boy said in a dry voice, before shaking his head. "Look I would be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty too. After what happened to Bailey, I should have never left someone alone like that at night. I just wanted to respect her wishes, but if I had just been more protective she'd still be here."

Akiho shook her head. "That's not conclusion you can be certain of. Had you stayed with Nico till she returned to her room, it's likely only the plan itself would have changed. The fact is she was targeted because she was seen as a clear threat to Hyzaki and Makoto."

"But you can't be sure it would have still happened. Maybe I would have been able to see the signs, maybe I could have done something." Charles said as he rolled his jaw.

"Chuck don't forget that Bessho considered Rei a friend. It's likely that if you had intervened that Rei would have simply gone to her room, still using her recording as an alibi and found a way of luring her elsewhere. Feeling responsible means you are thoughtful individual. However you have to accept not only her death, but that Nico was by far the greatest target in this game. You are not the individual responsible for her death. Whether you hate Rei or Raef, you have to accept that it was by their fault and by extension Monokumas. It's important that you remained focused in your anger. If you're just blindly angry it will only make things worse in this situation."

The Survivalist closed his eyes, before letting out a low sigh. "Do you charge by the hour?"

"Not at all. At least not while we're here." Akiho mused with a faint smile.

"Then would you mind if I just started talking? About other shit? Just to talk?" The boy asked.

"Not at all. Just because my own psyche is damaged, doesn't mean I don't want to help the rest of you." The girl chuckled. "The floor is all yours."

* * *

**8:13 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

"Heh for future reference I'll know to keep anything alcoholic away from you Buns. I swear it only took a few minutes, for you to get drunk." Hayate laughed as he carried the blonde on his back.

Alice offered a hysterical giggle, before burying her face into the back of the thief's jacket. "I-I'm not drunk. You're the one who's drunk Hayayayate." she said as she slurred his name.

"Uh huh and that's why you're the one getting a piggyback ride." the silver haired boy mused as he adjusted his grip on her legs.

"Exactly! Because you have to walk off all that booze. So I'm just being a good medic." The blonde murmured against his back.

Hayate smiled fondly. "Well I know I'm in good hands doc. You know before you started drinking, you were pretty awesome back there. At first I thought you were gonna freeze, but then you really nailed it. You have one heck of a voice. You were so focused out there, what were you thinking about anyways?"

The buxom girl fell quiet a moment, before her arms tightened around him slightly. "Mm don't tell him I told you so, but I really really like Hayate. He's like a real life Robin Hood!" she giggled. "I guess that makes me Maid Marian."

Hayate stopped for a moment, as his eyes widened marginally. "Ali you know that it's me Hayate right? Who do you think you just admitted that to?" he laughed at her drunken stupor.

"Wanker I bloody told you to not tell him!" She whined as she rubbed her face against his back.

The Thief couldn't help but snort at her reaction, as he slowly returned to his pace as they neared the dormitories. "So what do you like so much about him? About me?" he coughed.

"He's not like anyone else. He's confident and not afraid to take chances. He can be really goofy sometimes, but I even like that. He's really sweet and cares about other people. He's really handsome too, but I don't stand a chance. I'm probably just a wallflower to him. He probably thinks I'm really boring or pathetic. He probably only looks after me, because he pities me. I mean he does such exciting stuff and I'm so borrrring." She murmured quietly.

Hayate shook his head. "Well I bet he thinks you're actually pretty amazing. He probably enjoys the idea of a girl he can make swoon. One that he actually is actually taller than, and has curves for days. Besides you were in a mercenary group, you've saved people and you now save animals. There's nothing boring about that at all. You know I bet he really likes you too." he said as a small grin pulled at his face as silenced followed. "Ali?"

A few seconds passed before he made out a soft snore. The blonde shifted slightly, before pressing her cheek against his back. She was out cold.

 _'Heh I guess we'll have to have this conversation again when you're sober. I don't mind waiting though.'_  he said with a fond smile as he stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"Dorobo!" A voice called out.

The Thief paused, before glancing over his shoulder.

He noticed Akiko standing several feet away panting, as a serious expression was settled on her face.

"Hey what's the rush? Everything alright?" The boy asked as he eyed the short haired girl a moment.

The Jeweler fidgeted with her hands a moment, before finding her voice. "I wanted to make sure Alice was alright. I don't like the idea of a guy being left alone with a drunk girl. It's bad enough the two of you have been apparently sharing the same room."

Hayate frowned slightly. "You know we haven't done anything weird. Alice just doesn't feel safe after what happened to her that first night."

"I-I trust what you're saying is true, but still I'm not leaving her drunk without more supervision." The Jeweler said defiantly as she crossed her arms.

The Thief sighed, before opening the door with his foot. "Well come on in then. She's out like a rock."

* * *

**8** **:44 P.M Day Seven**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Karaoke Lounge**

"S-Stop laughing!" Giselly barked as she stalked off the stage, before slumping back into her chair.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing with you." Wei slurred slightly as he ran a hand through his long mane of hair.

Shuhei snorted as he raised a hand to his face. "Yes well I was certainly laughing at you. That was something akin to an animal giving birth."

"Fuck off!" The Hacker spat as she frogged the scientist with her fist, before picking up her glass of wine.

"Must you always be so violent?" The boy grumbled.

"Hey I'm not Miyaki. So I'm not gonna be drooling over you jack wad." Giselly smirked.

"Who's Miyaki?" Shiori asked quietly, as she looked between the pair.

Kisaki cleared his throat. "Yes well she is another good friend. In fact she's part of the reason I wish to discover the fate of 80-B. She was meant to be in that class. She's known as the Ultimate Circus Performer."

Wei frowned as he folded his arms. "I must admit I too worry for a friend in that situation. His name Lee Kamao, he was designated as the Ultimate Kick Boxer. We met many years ago, but I was eager to spar with him. Now I just hope that he and the others are well."

"I get the sense if we hang in here, we'll get some of those answers." Maizono spoke up as she crossed her legs.

"What makes you think that?" Shuhei asked as he raised a single brow.

"Let's just call it intuition." The Idol said with a weak smile.

* * *

**9:21 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 13**

"She's a real lightweight isn't she?" Akiko asked as she stared at the slumbering blonde who rested on the bed.

Hayate walked out of the bathroom, before wringing some water out of his hair. "Yeah you can say that again."

Akiko's gaze flitted around the room, before her voice hitched as she bolted across the room, before pointing at a massive diamond. "I-Is this the real Hope Diamond?!"

"You got it. Snagged that baby when I was overseas in the United States." The Thief grinned. "Here's the best part, they still don't know. I left such a convincing fake that even their experts think they still have the real thing."

"It's beautiful." The Jeweler said with a sense of awe, before she slowly glanced over her shoulder at the boy. "So why do you steal anyways? Do you not respect people's things at all?"

The silver haired boy scratched his head, before falling back onto the couch as he gestured at the Mona Lisa hanging in the center of the room. "Oh don't be so harsh Akiko. It's not like theft was my first choice in life. However between the abuse I suffered as a kid in poverty, I didn't have a lot of great options. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a rush from pulling a great heist."

"I'll have to upgrade the security back in the forge." The girl said tersely.

"Woah relax. I do have a some rules. For one I never steal from my friends or family." he said as he crossed his legs. "But why don't we talk about the real reason you're here."

"What you talking about?" The Jeweler asked as she bit her lower lip.

"You care about her too don't you?" Hayate asked with a faint smile.

Akiko's eyes widened as her posture suddenly became rigid.

She stared at the blonde's sleeping face a moment, before numbly nodding her head. "I-I yes. I really do." she admitted.

"Have you told her yet? How you feel I mean?" Hayate asked as his expression softened.

"I came very close earlier today, but I chickened out. I think it was probably obvious, but she's so naïve when it comes to things like that. I think it went right over her head. That or she was just trying to nicely brush me off." The Jeweler said as her shoulders slumped. "Why are you talking about this so casually?"

"Because I want you both to be happy. I really like her too, but I'm use to being alone. All except a few close people, I'm sort of use to it. I'll get out of your way Akiko, if that's what you want." Hayate offered.

A look of surprise flitted to the girl's face. "You'd do that? Just like that?" She asked clearly stunned.

"I mean of course it would hurt like hell, but yeah. If that's what you and her want." The boy said as he bowed his head slightly.

The Jeweler wiped at her eyes. "I wish you weren't so damn nice tch." she grumbled, before shaking her head as a resigned smile flitted to her face. "I see I was wrong for doubting you. I can't let you do that though." She said as she rested a hand over her chest. "No matter what I feel, when she was singing earlier she only had eyes for you. You're the one she's crazy about." She said as she fished a silver and emerald studded necklace out of her jacket, before standing up.

Hayate fell quiet a moment, before he noticed her standing. "Wait what is that?"

The short haired girl offered a somber smile. "I made this for her. I wanted to confess how I felt and give her this, but I know when I'm beat." She said as she took several steps closer, before promptly depositing the heart shaped necklace into the boy's lap.

"Wait. Akiko shouldn't you be the one to give her this? You're the one who poured her heart into making this." The boy said as his hand clasped around the piece of jewelry.

"You're right I did, but you're the one who's stolen her heart. So don't mess it up alright?" She said as she weakly popped his shoulder with her fist.

Hayate offered a tired smile. "I'll do my best."

"No you'll do better than that." The girl said pointedly, before casting a fond smile over her shoulder at the unconscious blonde. "I think I trust you're not a pervert. So I'm going back to my room."

 _'Yeah I'm a total pervert, but what she doesn't know won't hurt.'_  Hayate mused before offering her a half hearted grin. "You can count on me."

"Good. Now don't you tell her anything I told you, or I'll beat the crap out of you." Akiko said as she offered him a mild look, before she continued towards the door.

"Sheesh why does everyone start with threatening me?" Hayate muttered as he slowly stood up, before walking over and eying Alice.

The blonde was now practically curled into a ball in the middle of the bed.

"Goodnight beautiful." He said with a warm expression, as he adjusted the blanket over her.

* * *

**9:47 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 14**

Chijimatsu chanted under her breath, as she bent over a cauldron.

She dropped a series of ingredients into the iron container, before her voice began to raise in timber.

_"Mors absorbeat omnia."_

_"Vitae labilis est."_

_"Anima igitur sempiterna est."_

_"Mors accipere captivatori nostro."_

_"Ego vero in arbitrium vestrum."_

She dropped nightshade into the cauldron, as a dark smile flitted to her face.

A moment elapsed, before smoke bubbled up into the air.

***DING***

Xialyn sighed as she blew the smoke, before she turned and stalked towards the door.

She adjusted her tunic, before reaching for the handle.

The Occultist pulled the door open, before quirking a slender brow.

"Again?" Xialyn asked, before shaking her head.

"Please?" Shiori asked as she stood on the other end of the door in her pajamas, with a pillow tucked beneath her arm.

"Very well little one. Come in, but I don't want to hear you lecture me for my choice in spell craft." The tall girl said as she turned, before retreating back into the room.

"W-Were you using black magic again?" Ayashima asked with a worried expression.

"Perhaps I was, but I assure you I had a very good target in mind." A trill of laughter escaped the other girl as she picked up one of her sacrificial knives, before twirling it around in her hand.

"You have to be more careful Xia. Bad stuff always comes from using black magic. It always has a price." Shiori said in her monotone manner, before she collapsed onto the other girl's bed.

"Well It's yet to come back to me. So you'll excuse me if I'm not yet a believer. Now I'm allowing you to share my bed, the least you could do is save your naïve opinions." The slender girl said as she peeled off her tunic, before gingerly depositing her knife on the nightstand.

Shiori huffed slightly as she turned away. "Fine. I'm just worried about you. Friends do that ya know?"

"Friends huh?" The Occultist asked with a weak smile as she removed her jewelry.

"Of course. We're friends aren't we?" Shiori asked as she turned to stare at the taller girl.

Chijimatsu's gaze settled on a white critter that was resting on the other girl's pillow. "What is that thing doing here?" she asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh him? This is Mr Bon Bon. Alice let me look after him. Since she got really drunk, I decided I'd look after him." Shiori mused.

"And can he not return from whence he came?" The Occultist questioned.

"Please give him a chance? He's really nice." Ayashima said as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

A sigh escaped the other girl as she pointed a long digit at the rabbit. "He has a chance till he makes a mess of my room. If that should happen he'll be participating in my next sacrifice, and this time that is no joke."

Shiori paled slightly as she hugged the rabbit tightly. "He'll be good! I promise."

"We shall see." Xialyn said with a thin smile.

* * *

**9:54 P.M Day Seven**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 5**

Hikaru took an uneven breath, as he gently touched the shattered Violin.

 _'Rei why did you do this? I didn't care what you were hiding. People could have gotten over that, but now that's impossible.'_  he thought as he stifled a sob that caught in his throat, before reaching for a pen.

The Event Coordinator opened his planner, before he began to jot down the day's events.

It was half torture and half a means of coping.

He couldn't look everyone in the eyes at the moment.

The boy was furious and devastated.

However he also knew why everyone saw Rei as a monster.

Nonetheless he couldn't bear to hear it.

She'd made horrible decisions, ones that he condemned.

Yet despite all of that he still found himself in agony of her death.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"It's officially nighttime kiddos! This marks the end of the first week here on Horizon Station. I hope you're comfy, just not too comfy. Just a few more weeks begin, so don't drag your feet too much."**  _The bear snickered, before the broadcast faded into silence.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you." Hikaru glowered as he sat his pen down. "I swear I'll make you pay for every life you've ruined."

* * *

**13 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	16. Psychosis: Act One

**7:52 A.M Day Eight**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 13**

Alice whimpered as she cracked an eye open, before wiping the drool off her mouth. "Uh I'm never drinking again." she murmured dryly as she felt her head throbbing. Her normal hair buns were no gone, as her thick hair cascaded well down her back.

"Yeah you might have overdone it last night." Hayate chuckled from the couch, as he peered over at the girl. "How you feeling beautiful?"

"Not beautiful at all. My bloody head is killing me." The girl groaned as she buried her face back into a pillow.

"Well I guess we know that Sake and Alice don't get along that well. Can I get you anything Buns?" Hayate smiled as he sat up slightly.

The blonde offered him a tiny smile, as she tilted her head to face him. "I'll be okay. I just need a shower and maybe an aspirin." she murmured, before she shifted slightly. "I didn't do or say anything embarrassing last night did I?"

"Heh define embarrassing?" The boy chuckled lightly.

"W-Wait what happened? What did I do?" The Veterinarian stammered slightly.

Hayate cracked a grin. "Hey don't worry. It was nothing bad, you were actually pretty adorable even when you were loaded."

The voluptuous blonde fidgeted with the blanket a moment. "So I didn't do anything really weird? I didn't take my clothes off did I?"

"W-Why would you think that?!" The Thief asked as he stood up suddenly, before quirking a single brow.

"Oh it's nothing. Forget I said anything." She stammered as heat crept to her face.

"Ah come on you can't leave me hanging like that. Please Buns?" The Thief pleaded as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Alice shakily threw her legs over the side of the bed, before staggering to her feet. "It's really nothing. It was a few years ago when I first got drunk at camp. Apparently I end up stripping down to nothing, before running off into the woods. My Captain ended up having to carry me back. I didn't remember anything, but it was so bloody embarrassing to hear about."

The Thief raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a snicker. "Well you didn't strip unfortunately, but I did carry you back here last night. Akiko was really worried about you too. She didn't trust me to be left alone with you."

The blonde paused near the bathroom door. "I'm sorry to be such a burden all the time. I'm just fortunate to have such kind people around me."

Hayate took a few steps towards her. "Why do you always do that? Put yourself down?"

Alice averted her gaze a moment. "You know how I said my brother was killed by that killer? Along with everyone else who was present?"

The Ultimate Thief nodded his head numbly. "Yeah I remember. Did losing all of those people make you feel that way?"

"No. Well not exactly. I think it's because of my brother actually. You see he wasn't a very nice person. I loved him, but Nicholas only saw me as liability. He often reminded me that I was dead weight. Part of the reason I wanted to learn how to take care of other people, was so that I could prove that I was worth something. I worked till my hands bled, but saving lives wasn't enough. I still wasn't a fighter or a soldier. I was nothing." She mused as she gripped at the handle of the bathroom door.

"Ali I know how it feels to not be able to count on family. You're far from nothing though. The world needs more people like you. People with compassionate hearts." he said as he slowly encircled her waist from behind with his arms.

"H-Hayate." The girl stammered as her lips trembled a moment.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Rise and Shine crew! It's now officially morning. I've got something special planned for all of you today. Wipe the sleep from your eyes and then drag your butts down to the Bio Dome. You've got thirty minutes, so don't keep me waiting!"**_  Monokuma snickered.

"He really does have the worst possible timing." The Thief muttered.

"Sometimes I don't think it's a coincidence." The Veterinarian huffed. "I-I should get ready though."

"Yeah of course. I'll see about getting you those aspirin." The boy said with a wry grin.

"Um Hayate?" The blonde asked shyly as she gazed over her shoulder.

"Huh?" The boy responded simply as his gaze met hers.

"Y-You have to let go." she said meekly earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Oh right. Sorry!" The Thief said awkwardly as he loosened his hold, before taking a step back. "I'll let you do your thing. I'll be back shortly." he said as he rubbed the back of his head before heading towards the door.

Alice offered a long look at the boy's retreating form, before a tiny smile flitted to her face.

* * *

**8:24 A.M Day Eight  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"Hey big guy. How does that feel?" Akiho asked as she knelt beside the boy, before gently rubbing the pads of her thumbs against his forehead.

Wei's brow twitched slightly. "It is a reminder of why poisoning one's body is not a wise decision. Uh that does feel a bit better though." he murmured.

Shuhei sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You and Bailey certainly did over do it last night."

"Maybe they did, but I think we really needed it." Sayaka mused as she leaned against a tree.

"I'm pleased that everyone was able to enjoy themselves so easily last night." Hikaru said in a bitter manner as he folded his arms.

"Barloc it's not like that at all. We were trying to take the edge off of an otherwise miserable day." The Jeweler said, before shaking her head. "We weren't trying to be disrespectful or anything."

"Save your breath. He's angry and just looking for somewhere to place it." Ringo said with a bored expression.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Giselly deadpanned as she stared at the crude stitching.

"Why don't you ask Stark?" Ringo said as he gestured over at the Survivalist.

The bearded teen shrugged his shoulders. "What? He pissed me off. Don't pretend like any of you actually care about him."

A trill of laughter escaped Xialyn. "Charles I must commend you. I think the scarring suits him anyways. It better reflects his character."

Alice took a steadying breath. "Takagami do you want me to look at your stitches after this? Maybe I could help."

The boy stared at her with mixture of confusion and irritation. "You really should focus more on your own well being. I don't need any of you." he said as he shut his eyes.

"But we all need each other. At least that's what I think." Shiori said in her monotone voice as she stared up at the glass ceiling. "How can we even get home by ourselves?"

"We can't. Looking after yourself, only gets you so far." Hayate said with a thoughtful expression.

"You truly are the strangest thief I've ever heard of." Xialyn mused as she stared at her nails a moment. "Anyone wish to hazard a guess, as to what the bear has in store for us?"

The Hacker scowled slightly, as she tapped her foot against the mossy ground. "Well if we're going by past experiences, It certainly won't be anything pleasant. I have to admit I'm surprised he's springing something on us so soon after yesterday."

"Well it's clear he's not entirely right in the head. He definitely has a few bolts loose." Hayate mused.

"No kidding. Someone who uses a puppet to speak like this, is clearly off their rocker." The Jeweler quipped.

 _ **"Who's off their rocker? Heh soon you all will be. Sorry to keep you waiting kiddos!"**_  Monokuma exclaimed as he landed in front of the group, before offering them a wide grin.  _ **"I bet you're all excited to hear about your next motive? Am I right?"**_

"Excited certainly isn't the first word that comes to mind." Giselly said with an annoyed expression.

The dual toned bear pouted.  _ **"Wow you're really a buzzkill aren't you?"**_

"Just get on with it bear. There's no need to drag it out." Shuhei said as his eyes narrowed.

 _ **"Fine have it your way. I call this next incentive, the Madness Motive."**  _Monokuma grinned from ear to ear.

"Madness? In what way?" Akiho questioned with a scrutinizing look.

 _ **"Oh in every way possible chika! You don't even realize it yet, but you're already inhaling a very special solution. This particular concoction is fun because it will affect all of you in different ways. Mania, Paranoia, Psychosis, Depression, Split Personalities, Bi-Polar Disorders, and much much more. Any of these things are not only possible but likely. The mind can only handle so much though. Enough of this stuff may cause some of you to snap. Heh you want to reclaim your sanity? I need to see a little initiative."**_  Monokuma giggled deviously.

Takagami frowned. "So there is no means of knowing how this drug may effect us?"

"How bad could it be? I mean things like paranoia, I mean we're already on edge. Perhaps it's something we endure." Akiko said though a hint of uncertainty filled her voice.

"Well considering this would cooked up by Monokuma, I don't it'll be anything easily stomached." Charles scowled slightly.

"Is there any time limit on this motive? Will it expire at some point?" Shuhei asked as he arched a single brow.

 _ **"Now why would that be any fun? I don't care if you all are crazy. Heck crazy is even more entertaining. We've already got a few nuts, why not add to our collection."**_ Monokuma snorted.  _ **"It goes until someone drops or ya know this station gets blown to hell."**_

"Monokuma why are you doing this to all of us? Have we done something to you? I just don't understand how anyone could be so cruel without a reason." Alice said as she bit the inside of her cheek.

 _ **"Pupupu. It's hard to believe that some stranger would be so cruel isn't it? It's true tough. I might have a couple of years on you kiddos, but I have no personal reason. I just enjoy watching you squirm. Heh guess you could say that I've already experienced this motive."**  _The bear snorted slightly.

"You're not the same person that was behind Hope's Peak Academy are you?" Sayaka asked as she set her jaw.

 _ **"BAHAHA you think I'm gonna spill my guts this early? I'd worry less about me and more about not ending up a pincushion again. Time for this bear to hit the road, you kiddos put on a good show for me!"**  _Monokuma grinned before waddling towards the exit.

"Well this certainly doesn't bode well. We've already got a couple of people who aren't of sound mind. This seems like a terrible cocktail." The Occultist mused.

"No fucking kidding. Takagami is psychopath and Akiho changes personalities like clothes. Then of course we have multiple people with trauma." Giselly groaned as she rubbed at her forehead.

"I must admit there is a small part of me that is curious to see how this will affect me. You know simply out of professional curiosity." The Psychologist said as her brow furrowed.

"Aki perhaps you should be more cautious. I don't want you to do anything reckless." Wei said with a sobering smile.

The girl's demeanor shifted entirely. "Aww don't worry about me big guy. I'll be just fine! Me and all of my personalities. We're use to being off, I'm more worried about everyone else."

The Ultimate Thief scratched under his chin. "So what's our play? We can't just sit around till we go nuts."

"I'm not sure there is an alternative. It all seems so hopeless." Hikaru said in a dejected manner.

Kisaki sighed. "Perhaps it is a pointless, however I will not sit idly by without trying. I have access to a lab, I'm going to see if there's any for me to isolate what we've been subjected to. Then hopefully I can find a counter agent."

"Do you really think the bear would allow us a chance like that? You need to open your eyes already. Only blood will do the trick." Ringo said in a cold manner.

* * *

**8:31 P.M Day Eight  
**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Karaoke Lounge**

The Ultimate Event Coordinator found himself standing in front of the Karaoke Machine.

Hikaru took a steadying breath, before he reached out and pressed a button. The boy felt his throat catch, as the song began to play. The second the violins began to play he hesitantly reached out, before picking up the microphone.

He began to grind his teeth together, before stared at the screen as the lyrics flitted across the screen.

His voice was dry and raspy, as the words began to spill out of his mouth.

_"I hate feelin' like this"_

_"I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this"_

_"I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you"_

_"Tell me that you will listen"_

_"Your touch is what I'm missin'"_

_"And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you"_

_"Comatose"_

_"I'll never wake up without an overdose of you"_

_"I don't wanna live"_

_"I don't wanna breathe"_

_"'less I feel you next to me"_

_"You take the pain I feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"I don't wanna sleep"_

_"I don't wanna dream"_

_"Cause my dreams don't comfort me"_

_"The way you make me feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"I hate livin' without you"_

_"Dead wrong to ever doubt you"_

_"But my demons lay in waitin'"_

_"Tempting me away"_

_"Oh how I adore you"_

_"Oh how I thirst for you"_

_"Oh how I need you"_

_"Comatose"_

_"I'll never wake up without an overdose of you"_

_"I don't wanna live"_

_"I don't wanna breathe"_

_"'less I feel you next to me"_

_"You take the pain I feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"I don't wanna sleep"_

_"I don't wanna dream"_

_"Cause my dreams don't comfort me"_

_"The way you make me feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"Breathing life"_

_"Waking up"_

_"My eyes"_

_"Open up"_

_"Comatose"_

_"I'll never wake without an overdose of you"_

_"I don't wanna live"_

_"I don't wanna breathe"_

_"'less I feel you next to me"_

_"You take the pain I feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"I don't wanna sleep"_

_"I don't wanna dream"_

_"Cause my dreams don't comfort me"_

_"The way you make me feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"Oh how I adore you"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"Oh how I thirst for you"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

_"Oh how I adore you"_

_"Oh"_

_"The way you make me feel"_

_"Wakin' up to you never felt so real"_

As the song came to an end the microphone fell out of his hand, before hitting the ground causing a loud screeching sound.

Hikaru collapsed to his knees, before letting out a pitiful sob, as he buried his hands into his face.

God he knew what she'd done was wrong, but it didn't change how he felt about her. Now he was left with a hole and it hurt like hell.

"Karu you don't have to be so sad, I'm right here." A disembodied voice suddenly spoke.

The boy snapped his head up suddenly. "Hello? If this is a joke, I swear it's not one you'll enjoy the punchline to." Hikaru said as he clenched his jaw.

"Karu why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong."

The boy turned again, before finding himself starring at a shocking sight.

There before him stood Rei Makoto.

She offered him a sympathetic smile. "I hope you can forgive me for putting you through so much."

"R-Rei?" He choked out as he took a step towards her, before squeezing his eyes shut as tears spilled down his face. "N-No this isn't real. No matter how much I want it to be real, This is just another cruel joke. This is just in my mind."

"Are you sure about that Karu?" he heard Rei's voice as he felt a hand gingerly trace his cheek. "That feels real doesn't it?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes, as he stared at the girl who was still in front of him. "B-But you died. I saw it. God I can't stop seeing that moment."

"And yet here I am, at least in spirit. You can fix that though Karu. We can be together again." The Violinist said with a soothing voice.

"T-Tell me how. How can I help you?" The boy asked in a choked up voice.

* * *

**9:45 A.M Day Nine**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"How's everyone holding up?" Alice spoke up breaking the silence that had persisted through the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked exhausted.

Kisaki rubbed at his forehead. "Admittedly I have been better. I did not sleep well last night, and I began hearing voices. Logically I know it is a manifestation of the drug coursing through our systems. However I haven't had any luck pinpointing what kind of drug it is, much less how to fight it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I can't seem to sit still. I feel so anxious and jumpy." Wei said as he slowly paced back and forth.

"Well Monokuma did say this would affect us all differently. I-I have a confession myself." Akiho said as her brow furrowed ever so slightly. "I've actually not experienced a shift in well over twenty four hours. It seems this drug affected me differently."

"Well of all of us, you were one of the most unstable. It is rather ironic." Xialyn said as her eyes remained shut.

"Chijimatsu? Are you seeing things too? Is that why you've kept your eyes closed all morning?" Alice asked quietly as she fidgeted with her hands in a nervous manner.

"Let's just say that I possess a splendid imagination. Right now it is working against me. Fortunately it seems limited to what I can see for now." The Occultist mused.

Shuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just for clarification, let's put our cards on the table. If we know what we're dealing with, we can try to avoid making the situation worse." He began to grind his teeth together. "As a sign of good faith, I'll go first. I keep seeing my little sister. Her life was snuffed out cruelly when she was only ten. Sometimes I see her alive and well, and other times I see her as I found her. Unlike Xialyn I have experienced visual and auditory hallucinations."

Akiko eyed Ayashima who sat in her chair with a wide grin. The girl rocked back and forth slowly, but seemed to be oblivious to the conversation going on. "Shiori are you alright?"

The dark haired girl seemed to finally register her surroundings, as she let out an excited giggle. "AM I ALRIGHT? No No No. I'm W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L!" The girl exclaimed loudly as she held up her rabbit, before humming happily.

"Well of all conditions to face, Mania certainly isn't the worst." The Psychologist mused with a thoughtful expression.

"I wish I could feel like that. Everything just feels so pointless. After everything I've been through, I'm going to die not once but twice." Sayaka said as she hugged herself.

"Hey don't say that. I know it seems bad right now, but we can't just give up." Hayate said as he rubbed the bags under his eyes. "I keep having such dark thoughts. Hurting people badly, but it's not me. It's just this motive." The Thief said quietly.

The Veterinarian offered a sympathetic smile. "I keep seeing blood everywhere I look. I had a couple of anxiety attacks last night."

"What about you Williams?" Shuhei asked as he raised a single brow.

"Tch I don't know how to explain it. I guess you'd call it mood swings. One moment I'm fine, the next I'm pissed off, and then I'm crying suddenly. It's fucking miserable." The girl said as she pressed her hands against her face.

"Well at least we have a bearing of most everyone's states. Giselly has become extremely paranoid. She refused to even leave her room. As for Charles,Hikaru, and Ringo I have no idea." The Scientist said.

"Perhaps they had the right idea. Perhaps we should isolate ourselves. It seems we may become a danger to one another the longer this persists." Xialyn said as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe but what happens if we just make ourselves a bigger target in the process?" Hayate asked.

* * *

**5:35 P.M Day Nine**

**Ground Deck**

**Physics Lab**

"Dammit!" Kisaki cursed as he slammed his fist against one of the tables, causing a beaker to fall off.

However before it could shatter to a thousand pieces a hand suddenly appeared, before plucking it out of the air.

Hayate rose to his full height, before setting it back on the table. "I take you're not having anymore luck?"

Shuhei rubbed at his forehead. "No and even now I can hear my sister's voice bouncing around in my skull. This is all a recipe for disaster. Someone is going to snap. I don't know, maybe Gis was right to lock herself away."

"Man don't let all of this nonsense get to you. We all need you. You can be arrogant ass sometimes, but we need that head on your shoulders." Hayate said with a crooked smile. "So don't go walling yourself off quite yet."

The Ultimate Scientist offered a weary smile. "Yes well at this point my brain is becoming as dull as yours."

"Ouch and here I didn't think you knew how to make jokes." Hayate said as he scratched at his chin.

"Who said I was joking?" Kisaki quipped as an air of silence fell between the pair, before being followed by laughter.

The Thief offered a wild grin. "Joking and smiling in the same day? Now I know something is wrong."

Shuhei rubbed at the bags under his eyes. "Yes well I'm not in my right mind, so don't get use to it. In any case, I should get back to work. I don't think I'm going to make a breakthrough, but what else can I do at this point?"

"For starters you can come eat with Ali and me. I mean your brain needs fuel right? You've gotta be running on fumes." Hayate said as he crossed his arms.

The Scientist's brow furrowed a moment, before he sighed. "Very well. However please keep your awkward flirting to a minimum. It's painful to watch." The boy said as he pushed away from the table.

"Wait? Awkward? I'm not awkward!" Hayate said as he followed after the other boy.

* * *

**10:44 P.M Day Nine**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Dojo**

"Come on Wei. It's almost Eleven. Aren't you ready to call it a day?" Akiho asked as she watched as the boy continued to run through is normal routine.

The Kenpo Master slammed his foot against one of the dummies, sending it flying across the room.

He paused momentarily though he continued to bounce on his feet. "Aki I just can't settle myself. I'm not use to feeling this out of balance. I can't even meditate because of my anxiety. I just keep thinking about everything that could happen."

The amber haired girl took a few strides forward, before reaching up to press her hands against his shoulders. "Anxiety is normal for most people. Don't be so hard on yourself big guy. Worrying is only more likely to cause something to happen."

"Heh I know but now I'm going to worry about worrying too much. I just don't want anything to happen to you. After what happened to some of the others, I can't stop freaking out about that." He said as he lowered his head.

The Psychologist raised her hands, before settling them on either side of his face. "Let's give you something else to focus on." she said with a cheeky expression as she leaned up on her toes, before pressing her mouth against his.

Wei seemed to tense up awkwardly a moment as his face flushed, as he clumsily tried to return the gesture.

A few seconds passed as the girl pulled back. "How was that? Did I managed to get your mind on something else?"

The boy numbly nodded his head, before clearing his throat. "I-I'm sorry for being so bad at that. I uh wasn't expecting it. B-But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it, or wouldn't want to do it again. I-I'm so much better at fighting then I am at other things."

"Oh shut up. You're were just fine!" The girl said as she pressed an index finger at his mouth. "And we'll just have to work on that wont we? It'll be something to look forward to next time."

"Yes of course! And when will next time be?" The boy asked abruptly.

"I don't know. I'll let you figure that out." Akiho said with a coy wink.

* * *

**9:43 A.M Day Ten  
**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Gym**

Maizono doubled over as soon as she climbed off the treadmill.

The Pop Idol wore a pair of yoga pants, a pink tank top, and running shoes.

She'd been running for nearly an hour, before she finally hit her breaking point.

"You're not use to exercising much are you?"

The blue haired girl panted as she lifted her chin, to see a clean shaven Charles starring at her. "Chuck? Is that really you?"

The Survivalist grunted before crossing his arms. "Look it's only freaking facial hair. How different can it be?"

"It's actually a lot different. You don't look like a lumberjack anymore." Sayaka chuckled softly as she reached for a towel as she wiped at her face.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't call me a lumberjack. What are you doing in here anyways?" The boy said as he folded his arms. "I mean aside from exercising obviously."

The Idol offered a weak smile. "I've been feeling really depressed. I've had some really wretched thoughts, but I thought maybe doing something like this would help. Someone close to me use to do a morning ritual to relieve stress."

"I see. You never did answer me though. This is new for you isn't it?" Charles asked as he raised a single brow.

Maizono dabbed at her forehead, before draping the towel around her shoulders. "Well I did choreography and dance training. However instead of normal exercise, I usually use to dieting to watch my weight. So I guess you could say this is new." she mused with a halfhearted smile.

"Figured as much. Look if you want some tips, I don't mind helping Princess. Though I would advise against exercising alone especially in this place." The Survivalist said lowly.

"Really you'd do that for me?" The blue haired girl asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah it's no big deal. Rather focus on that, then everything else going on in my head." The boy muttered.

* * *

**4:45 P.M Day Ten  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 11  
**

Takagami lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling.

He had his gun raised, as he stared down the sights.

 _ **"Alright big guy, tell me you're getting ready to off someone!"**  _A voice said causing the boy to tense as he quickly sat up, before aiming at the source.

Monokuma waved his paws frantically. _ **"WOAH! I wouldn't suggest venting me, unless you really are crazy. Heh though I guess that's possible right now."**_

"What do you want?" The blue haired boy asked in a low voice, as he lowered his gun.

 _ **"What do I want? I want to see some initiative. I want to see blood."**  _The dual toned bear chortled.

Ringo offered a low chuckle. "You think I'm going to do something that reckless? I'm playing for keeps. If someone doesn't step up soon, I might stage another trap. However I won't do anything to endanger myself."

 _ **"Boy for a killer you sure are a coward."**_  Monokuma guffawed.

A dark looked flitted to the boy's face. "Call me whatever you like. Knowing when to pick your battles is important. I'm not the Ultimate Detective. Even though I know how to cover up my crimes, I wouldn't underestimate the others. A perfect crime doesn't exist."

The bear snickered.  _ **"Heh fine play this game however you want. No one has ever played it quiet like you. However I do have a proposition for you. What'ya say you scratch my back when I ask for something. Then when all this is done, you get to taste freedom. Isn't that a sweet offer? It's best you'll get."**_

Takagami threw his head back before laughing. "I'm going to taste freedom regardless. However I would never take an easy route. I look at this game as a means of sharpening my craft. I won't win from yours or anyone else's help."

 _ **"Boy you are a stubborn one. Have it your way though. Just don't say I didn't give you a chance."**_  Monokuma snickered, before he waddled towards the door.

* * *

**9:20 P.M Day Ten**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Bar**

"You know I said I wasn't going to drink again, but you won't tell anyone right?" Alice asked as she tilted her head to the side to see an empty stool.

"Oh bloody hell. I could have sworn someone was here a minute ago." She smiled blissfully as she leaned forward, before pressing her cheek against the counter. "Uh this is gonna suck tomorrow."

"Alice?" Akiko asked as she stepped into the dimly lit area, and noticed the blonde slumped against the bar.

A sense of dread seized her as she bolted forward, before shaking the girl vigorously. "Alice? Are you alright?"

"Oh hey Kiko! KiiiiKoooo." she said as she let the girl's name roll of her tongue a few times.

A look of relief filled the other girl's eyes. "Alice how long have you been drinking? And why are you by yourself?" she asked as a sense of exasperation crept into her voice.

The Veterinarian shakily pointed at a clock. "Uhh Sevenish? Or was it Sixish? Iunno. Is okay though, because I'm not by myself. You're right here."

"That's not what I meant silly. I mean why were you alone before I got here?" The Jeweler asked as her brow furrowed.

"B-but I wasn't. Someone was here. Well I think they were anyways. Unh I don't feel so good." The blonde murmured.

"Come on. I'm cutting you off. Let's get you back to your room, or I guess Hayate's." she said as her voice wavered at the end.

The blonde shakily leaned against the other girl's shoulder. "Mm you always save me Kiko. I promise I'll return the favor some time. Oh I know let's get you drunk tomorrow."

"I don't know if that's the best idea, I spent all morning crying for no good reason. It's like my hormones are all over the place right now." The Jeweler said.

"Hormones huh? Oh that reminds me? Did you ever tell the lucky girl how you felt?" Alice mumbled as she was guided out of the bar.

Akiko offered a sad smile. "No but I'm pretty sure she has eyes for someone else. I want her to be happy more than anything."

"But what about your happiness? That's rubbish. Even if she doesn't feel that way, you should be honest with her. You never know, she might just surprise you." Alice slurred slightly.

The Jeweler nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. "I-I'll tell her tomorrow. I just need sometime to collect my thoughts."

The blonde who was leaned against her smiled fondly. "I'm sure you'll be just fine Kiko."

* * *

**11:31 P.M Day Ten**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 5**

"Nononono. Where is it?! It was just here a few hours ago." Hikaru said as he grabbed at his head, before pacing back and forth frantically.

"Someone must have taken it Karu. They must want to hurt you by taking something precious away from you. Just like they took me away." Rei said as she watched him intently.

The Event Coordinator bit at his nails. "I have to get back. It was a gift from my family. It's one of my most precious possessions." The boy said, before shaking his head. "What should I do?" The boy asked in a distraught manner as he stared at where the girl had been standing a moment ago.

"Rei?" He called out as he saw no one standing there now.

A few second passed as he felt her whisper against his ear.

"If your planner is so precious, you have to get it back. You should punish whoever took it." Her voice was low and soft against his ear.

"But what if things go wrong? I don't want to hurt the others." The boy said as he rolled his jaw.

"Karu you promised you'd help me. How are you going to help me if you're stuck here. Do it for me?" she purred as she appeared in front of him.

"A man always keeps his word." The boy whispered quietly.

* * *

****3:33 A.M Day Eleven  
** **

****Ground Deck** **

****Stasis Room 14** **

The Ultimate Occultist hunched over a small cauldron, as she stared down at the contents with an unflinching gaze.

"Xiaaaaaa! Watchadoin?!" Shiori chirped as she suddenly appeared next to the taller girl.

Xialyn tensed a moment, as she nearly flipped the iron cauldron over. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I thought you were resting little one, and yet you seem wide awake."

The Witch rocked back on her feet a moment, as she stared at the Cauldron. "Well I was trying to, but there's just so many other things I could be doing. How can I possibly sleep right now?!" The girl said as she playfully poked the other girl in the side. "What are you doing?! Tell me."

"I'm really beginning to miss the little monotone version of you." Chijimatsu muttered as her slender digits traced around the edge of the cauldron. "If you must know, I was trying to find a solution to madness that plagues each of us. Kisaki has failed spectacularly, but I thought perhaps the arts would be able to solve what science cannot."

"OOoooh! That sounds really exciting. Can I help? Please? I promise I won't be a bother." Shiori said as she laced her hands together.

The Occultist sighed as she extended a slender digit. "Hand me that bag, and try to remain quiet."

"Okies! But how will me being quiet help?!" Ayashima asked as she reached for the other girl's bag.

"There is a saying I'm fond of. Silence is golden. I want you to spend an hour mulling over what that means." Xialyn said as she took the bag from Shiori.

* * *

**8:44 A.M Day Eleven  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

"Kisaki I don't want want anything to eat. I just want to be left alone." Giselly spat as she jabbed her finger into the boy's chest.

Shuhei groaned deeply. "When's the last time you've been out of your room. You're letting your paranoia brought on by this motive affect your health. I don't want anything to happen to you."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "What makes you think something is going to happen to me? Have you been plotting something? You think because we're friends, I won't be ready?"

"God would you listen to yourself?" Shuhei asked as he grabbed her shoulders, before lightly shaking her. "I would never hurt you. All I'm trying to do is convince you to leave your room for a few minutes."

"Thank god I found someone." A voice called out as Akiho jogged up, before her brow furrowed.

The Hacker scowled. "See this is why I didn't want to leave. Something bad happened."

"Ignore her. She's lost her mind." Kisaki snapped as he gazed at the amber haired girl. "What's wrong Akiho?"

The Psychologist frowned. "Well I was thinking about taking a dip in the pool, when I noticed the Decompression Chamber was in use. The door is sealed, and I don't know how to open it."

"Sounds like someone else's problem. I'm going back to my room." Giselly said as she began to turn only to have her wrist caught by Kisaki.

"Don't make me drag you. We're going to investigate." The boy said tersely.

* * *

**8:51 A.M Day Eleven  
**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Decompression Room**

"Get that door open!" Shuhei yelled as he gestured at the panel that was connected to the Decompression room.

The Ultimate Hacker glowered at him. "Don't fucking yell at me. I've got my eye on you Kisaki. Don't think about pulling anything." she said with a wary expression.

"Her Paranoia has gotten worse." Akiho sighed quietly as she tapped her foot against the floor.

The Scientist shook his head. "I can deal with that, what I can't deal with is why this accursed room was sealed. I find it peculiar you would have noticed it. Care to explain?"

"Look it doesn't matter. I came to get you as soon as I noticed it was shut." The Amber haired girl retorted.

"It must have been used clearly. The question is for what purpose?" The boy asked as he raised a single brow.

"What is the reason for all the commotion?" A voice asked as Takagami rounded the corner of the hallway with annoyed expression. "I could hear you all on the other end of the deck."

Kisaki's lips pulled into a fine line. "Once Gis gets this door open, I think I'll be better prepared to answer that."

"I don't think you have to wonder about that much longer." Giselly said as the door suddenly slid open with a hiss.

The foursome were greeted with a grotesque sight.

"Oh my god." The Psychologist said in a horrified manner as she stared into the room.

Blood was scattered all across the room. Clearly the room had been the site of some major confrontation.

Four bodies lay strewn in the midst of the room.

Three lay bloodied having suffered a myriad of different wounds. The fourth was unidentifiable as they were in a space suit, but they lay not far from the others. It was hard to discern which, if any were still alive.

Suddenly a chiming sound went off in the distance.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"OH WOWZAH! I guess we decided to make up for lost time, by going for broke. You know the name of the game. First investigation and then trial!"**_  Monokuma exclaimed gleefully.

Shuhei scowled deeply as he stepped forward, before he examined the foursome that lay there. "It looks like two of them might still be alive, what the hell happened here?"

Ringo chuckled lowly. "Well it seems the game is on again. This promises to be an amusing one."

* * *

**11 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	17. Psychosis: Act Two

**8:55 A.M Day Eleven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Decompression Room**

"Amusing? You were already crazy before this. This only made you worse." Akiho frowned.

"Funny that it seemed to have the opposite effect on you." Ringo mused as he eyed the girl intently.

"Enough. We need to get medical attention for these two and begin our investigation." Shuhei said sternly.

Giselly shifted her stance as she fidgeted with her hoodie. "I'll get Bailey. Don't waste anytime Shuhei." She said before promptly turning back towards the door.

The Scientist nodded his head numbly. "Of course. Tenyruu can we count on you to collect alibis?"

"Yeah of course. Though you know there's no guarantee any of it will be credible." The Amber haired girl mused quietly.

Takagami chuckled lightly. "Yes madness does tend to make things more difficult. Nevertheless it should be fun sorting out fact from fiction." he said as he offered a final cursory glance around the room, before heading towards the hall.

"Asshole." Akiho said under her breath as she pried her gaze away from the morbid scene. "I'll see about gather everyone else into the Cafeteria. It's going to be a long morning." she said as she stalked out of the room.

Shuhei watched the girl fade out sight, before his gaze settled back on the scene before him.

Carefully he moved forward to examine the individual clad in the space suit.

He gingerly removed the helmet, only to be met with long blue hair.

She was breathing irregularly, however Sayaka Maizono was very much alive. She was paler than usual though, and had a sheen of sweat on her brow.

 _'Smart. These suits are meant to withstand the vacuum of space. This must have shielded her from the overbearing pressure.'_  Shuhei thought as he gingerly patted the girl's shoulder.  _'Hold on. Bailey will be here soon.'_  he mused to himself.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The boy's gaze flickered to the other person, who seemed to still be clinging to life. 'How the hell is he still alive?' Kisaki wondered as he crouched lower to examine the silver haired boy.

Hayate had blood pooling out of his ears, mouth, and stomach but he was still very much breathing.

 _'I may not be an expert, but hopefully this will suffice till she arrives.'_  the boy said as he slipped out of his labcoat, before peeling Hayate's blood-soaked jacket off revealing a nasty stab wound in his gut.

The Scientist took a breath, before he lifted the boy up slightly, before wrapping the garment against his wound. He took a short breath, before pulling the fabric taut

"SON OF A BITCH!" Hayate hissed as his eyes snapped open, as blood even poured out of them.

"If you can at least speak it's an encouraging sign. Try to remain still." The Scientist said as his brow furrowed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"What?" Hayate called out loudly before wincing.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shuhei repeated louder this time.

"I-I don't have a clue. Where the heck am I?" The boy said as he turned his head slightly, before groaning painfully.

Shuhei sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't remember anything? Great that's unhelpful. Please just remain calm. Help is on it's way." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Help? What's going on?" the boy wheezed as his eyes widened at the two bodies that lay a few feet away. "FUCK ME. What is that? What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I'd hoped you'd be able to tell me." Shuhei said as he rose to his feet, before his gaze settled on the final two occupants of the room.

The Ultimate Event Coordinator lay sprawled on his back.

His jacket was soaked and completely saturated in blood. Both of his arms had been torn asunder, and lay scattered several feet away. Blood also pooled out of his ears, nose, and mouth.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Not far away from Sayaka rested Charles. He was soaked in blood as well, but he had no obvious wounds. His eyes were gone as they had burst due to the pressure and much like Hikaru blood had pooled from every visible orifice. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Oh my god." Alice's voice could be heard from the doorway, as her legs nearly folded underneath her.

"Look now's not the damn time for one of your episodes." Giselly said as she reached out and shook the girl by the shoulders. "Buck the fuck up or they're going to die."

"Gis that's not helping." Shuhei said as he looked up from the bodies of Hikaru and Charles.

"N-No she's right. I have to bloody keep it together." The blonde said under her breath as she hurriedly made her way across the room.

"Heh hey beautiful. I'm not feeling so good." The Thief said with a wry grin.

Alice slapped her cheeks as she knelt down beside the boy. "Shh save your strength." she whispered as she offered a pained smile, before noticing Sayaka's labored breathing. "I won't let anything happen to either of you." she said softly as she began to examine the boy's wounds.

"Good well now that it's settled. I'm going to go find the others. I'll send Wei to help with moving these two." The Hacker said as she turned and promptly headed back towards the door.

* * *

**9:11 A.M Day Eleven**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Bailey could really use the extra muscle if you don't mind Wei." Giselly said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to help." Wei said in a somber tone as he bowed his head low. "I shouldn't keep them waiting." he said as he took off in a jog towards the exit.

Takagami laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "Well I did tell Stark that he would regret touching me. Payback is a bitch."

"Unless you'd like a matching wound on the other side of your face, I'd suggest you keep quiet." Akiko said as she folded her arms in exasperation. "This is all bad enough without your commentary."

"Oh forgive me. Did I strike a nerve?" The blue haired boy asked as he peered around the room. "Perhaps I should be careful though. It seems like the men are dropping off like flies around here."

"Can you please shut up for a moment. I did not sleep well last night, and your voice is the last thing I need to hear right now." Xialyn said she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Shiori pressed her cheek against the table, as she cradled her rabbit. "I just want all of this to stop. D-Do we know if Hayate and Maizono are gonna be alright?"

Akiho shook her head. "It's hard to tell. I'm not an expert, but it's a good thing we do have one on board. However we should set aside all of that for right now. We need to discuss our whereabouts at the time of the crime."

"Well I was locked in my room up until the point Shuhei came to rouse me for breakfast. At his insistence I agreed to go. It was at that point we bumped into you." Giselly said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_ "You claimed to be heading towards the pool area, when you noticed something strange with the decompression room. Care to elaborate more?"

The amber haired girl offered a weak smile. "I suppose it does seem a bit strange doesn't it? I don't have some elaborate explanation. I simply happened to be there at the right time or wrong time depending on your outlook."  ** _*TRUTH BULLET*_**

The Ultimate Marksman raised a single brow. "Hmph well if that isn't a fishy alibi. Here's something I've noticed though. Ayashima seems far more relaxed this morning, why is that?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she was more manic before wasn't she?" Giselly said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't strain yourself too much. The little one and I have been together since last night. I devised a remedy for this affliction. I had intended to offer it to the rest of you, though it seems a bit pointless at this point." The tall girl mused as slender digits drummed along the table.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I only use my magic to help people, I would never use it to hurt anyone." Shiori murmured softly as she pulled her hood down over her head.

Akiko ran a hand through her short hair. "Well I guess that only leaves me and Ringo here to offer something huh? I found Alice drinking last night again and helped her back to Hayate's room. After that I returned to my room and I was there until the announcement this morning."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Giselly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Takagami can you offer something useful for a change? You showed up as we were trying to get into the Decompression Room. From my understanding the door seals from the outside. So anyone outside that door could have locked them inside, and changed the pressure."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What precisely would I gain from doing that? The rules specifically forbid killing more than two people at a time. Even IF I were to kill one of you, do you think I'd risk being executed on a technicality? " The boy asked before shaking his head. "If you have to know, I was planning to ransack the bar before returning to my room. I heard you bitching to Kisaki, and came to investigate."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Psychologist sighed before shaking her head. "There's no way to be sure without more testimonies. Right now the only two with strong alibis are Xiayln and Shiori."

"Let's hope Sayaka and Hayate come around. They may be our only leads." Akiko said with a worried expression.

* * *

**9:37 A.M Day Eleven**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

"Thank you so much Wei." Alice said as she offered the boy a weary smile, as she made her way towards the medical cabinet. "This has been a big help, I just wish we could have saved the others." she murmured quietly as she grasped at the handle.

The long haired boy offered a sympathetic smile. "Alice you don't have to thank me for anything. I wish I had skills to help you and Kisaki find the culprit. Unfortunately my skill set seems pretty limited here."

The Veterinarian reached for a bottle of morphine. "Don't sell yourself short. I wish I was tougher, most of the time I just feel like I'm in the way. I shouldn't have to be saved all the time." She said before shaking her head.

"Well you know I was serious about those self defense classes. We all manage to get through this mess, I'll be there to help you and anyone else who wants to learn." The boy said as he leaned against the wall, before his gaze flitted between Hayate and Sayaka. "Do you think they'll be alright? I mean they're going to pull through right?"

Alice stepped away from the cabinet, as she nodded her head slightly. "Sayaka isn't actually that bad off, she mostly passed out due to the change in pressure. Though I expect she'll come around within a couple of hours." she paused as she walked towards the Thief's bed. "Hayate on the other hand is much worse off. He's lost a good bit of blood, suffered a stab wound, and I think he's lost some of his hearing. I'm sure he'll be alright though." She said as she reached for the boy's IV.

The other boy let of a relieved sigh. "Least there's some good news there. What I want to know is why were they all there in the first place? I mean doesn't that just seem strange to you?"

The blonde bit her lower lip. "Yes I can't stop wondering what happened down there. If neither of them come around, we might not be able to find the truth."

"The thought of the person behind this getting way makes my blood boil." The Kenpo Master said as his lips pulled into a fine line. "Both Charles and Hikaru had already suffered so much loss, only to suffer this as well? It's just unthinkable."

Alice nodded her head somberly. "You know after I got out of months of therapy, I thought I'd seen the worst. I was definitely wrong."

"You know my Master use to tell me that overcoming adversity makes an individual stronger. I don't think she exactly had this in mind, but we make it out of this mess. I can't help but think how strong we'll be." Wei said as he adjusted the wrappings around his arms.

A weak smile pulled at the blonde's lips. "I really hope that's true Wei. Right now I'd settle for a good night's sleep."

"Is that why you been drinking more recently?" The boy asked as he stared over at the former medic.

"It's not not helpful, but it did help numb this horrible motive. I was too sloshed to think about blood or anything else." The girl admitted.

"Well I'm not going to take no for an answer. We're going to get you focused on a positive outlet." The boy said with an encouraging smile.

A tired chuckle escaped the blonde as she gently traced Hayate's hand. "Do you really think I could be of much use? How can fight someone who might be a foot taller than me?"

"Well consider that your first lesson. In most forms of martial arts, stature is not a deciding factor. It's all a matter of technique and practice." The boy said as he turned. "I think I should see how the others are faring. I know you have work to do Alice."

"Thank you." the girl offered as she heard the door shut behind him.

"Are you done flirting with him?" Hayate asked suddenly, before offering a pained smile.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone and don't do that. You scared me!" The blonde huffed as she tried to look upset, but her expression softened almost immediately. "Are you okay? I gave you some painkillers, but you lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you're awake again. When I first saw you like that, I thought I'd lost you." She said as her voice wilted slightly.

"Heh I'll always come back for you beautiful." The boy laughed as offered her a thumbs up.

The blonde swallowed painfully as she gently took his hand into hers. "Hayate what happened this morning? How did you end up in that mess to begin with?"

The Ultimate Thief's brow furrowed. "Uh I wish I knew Buns. I just remember waking up in a lot of pain and that's all she wrote."

"Well we've all been through a lot. It's okay just rest." The girl said with a tender smile, as she gently brushed a few hairs out of his eyes. "Hayate I love you. I-I've been so afraid to say those three words, but I don't want to die with any regrets. If you don't feel the same way, I understand but I-" she was silenced as the boy pushed himself up, before melding his lips against hers.

The gesture lasted only for a few seconds, before he winced as he lowered himself down. "You worry too much beautiful. I think I've been in love with you since the first time we met. I knew I wasn't going to stop till I stole your heart." he offered her a cheesy grin as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"That is so horribly cheesy and bloody hell I don't even care." She sniffed as tears filled her eyes. "I-I need to check Sayaka, but we're going to continue this conversation later alright?"

The silver haired boy offered her a weak grin. "Of course Buns. I look forward to it."

* * *

**9:49 A.M Day Eleven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Decompression Room**

"Any luck Shuhei?" Giselly asked as she walked into the room, before glancing around warily.

"Well from what I can discern from this scene and the Monokuma Files, Hikaru died prior to the pressure in the room being changed. I believe the blood found on his ears, mouth, and nose was caused post mortem. Charles on the other hand seems to be a victim of the decompression room. I couldn't find any other physical wounds. Which of course leads me to believe the pressure killed him." Shuhei offered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"And do you have any guess as to whom the culprit might be?" Giselly asked as she eyed the silver haired boy intently.

The tall boy folded his arms across his chest. "Well it's certainly not cut and dry. I found a knife that I believe was originally from the kitchen. I think it may match Hayate's wound." Kisaki paused as he paced the room slowly. "Though for the life of me, I still can't determine how someone was able to remove Hikaru's arms like that. Nor who sealed the room."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Hacker frowned. "Think it's possible we could be looking at more than one crime here? I mean what if this wasn't the work of just one person."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Scientist shook his head. "I can't possibly determine that at the moment. Though I suppose anything is possible. Let's hope that one of our survivors provides something credible, or we may find ourselves in a tight spot."

"Maybe it was Takagami? I know he's always going off about his end game, but no one has been in their right mind. Maybe he snapped? For that matter Tenryuu could have as well." Lutzen offered as she averted her gaze from the carnage.

"At this point Gis, we may have to uncover a lead in the trial itself." Shuhei had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when a chiming sound could be heard in the distance.

***DING DONG**

_**"Whelp boys and girls, it's that time again. BAHAHAA I don't need to tell you that though do I? You're use to how this works. Make your way up to the Observatory. We have an exciting trial ahead of us."**_  Monokuma's raucous laughter could be heard across the station.

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #3** _

_**Victim #1: Hikaru Barloc** _

_**"The victim's body shows signs of extreme trauma and blood loss from every orifice. Both of his arms have been removed from the shoulder down. "** _

_**"Cause of Death is due to shock and blood loss."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 8:35 A.M  
** _

"The body was discovered in the Decompression Room at 8:54 A.M"

_**Victim #2 Charles Stark** _

_**"The Victim has suffered extreme blood loss from every orifice, and their eyes have ruptured"** _

_**"Cause of death is internal bleeding"** _

_**"The time of death is app** _ _**roximately 8:49 A.M"** _

"The body was discovered in the Decompression Room at 8:54 A.M"

* * *

***TRUTH BULLETS***

**Xialyn's Account**

**Space Suit**

**Hayate's Account**

**Second Killer**

**Dismemberment**

**Akiko's Account**

**Shuhei's Autopsy**

**Pressure**

**Akiho's Account**

**Door seals from the outside**

**Ringo's Account**

**Kitchen Knife**

* * *

**10:02 A.M Day Eleven**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

_**"Well Phooey and here I hoped you'd all be here for this. Oh well I guess sleeping beauty will have to put her faith in all of you."**  _Monokuma snickered.

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered a worried look at Hayate. "You're not going to punish her are you? It's all Hayate can do to be here right now."

The dual tone bear waved his paw dismissively.  _ **"Oh don't get your buns in a twist blondie. While I enjoy watching you all kill each other, why would I want to do it myself? That's your job. Speaking of jobs, you all have an important one. Who is behind this gruesome double murder? Without further ado, let the Third Trial begin!"**_

"Not to sound like a whimp, but if could get to the bottom of this quick that'd be great. This isn't very comfortable." Hayate said with a pained expression, as he leaned against his podium.

"Where do we even start though?" Shiori asked quietly as she gazed around the room, taking note of the increasing thinning numbers.

Takagami folded his arms before starring at Hayate. "Well for starters we can figure out what he knows. You were at the scene of the crime."

The Thief shook his head. "I know how crazy it must sound, but I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up and being in a lot of pain."

"Well that's certainly not that helpful." Giselly sighed as she rested a hand against her chin. "Though could it be possible be possible that Hayate was brought to the scene while he was unconscious?"

"Well it certainly would explain why he doesn't remember anything." Akiko said as she fidgeted with one of her earrings.

"There is perhaps another more dark possibility, perhaps Dorobo is our culprit and simply is claiming amnesia. It certainly wouldn't be the first time someone's played that card." Xiayln mused.

"No that's simply impossible. Hayate is not that kind of person, he'd never hurt any of you." Alice said as she pressed her palms against the counter.

Ringo rolled his eyes. "Your naivety is insufferable. Look even if your little boyfriend isn't typically cold enough to kill someone, who knows what the motive may have done to him."

"Look Hayate might have indeed be involved, however it's far too early to jump to such conclusions. After all let us not forget that all of them were sealed into that room together." The Scientist said.

"Could it be that the guilty party sealed the room from the inside and was left to weak to escape?" Wei suggested.

"Sorry big guy, but I'm afraid that's impossible!" Akiho spoke up, before clearing her throat. "Giselly had to override the controls, but the door itself seals from the outside. Meaning someone else must have done so."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Supposing that is indeed the case, it does raise an interesting question. What would happen in the case of there being multiple killers in a case?" Shuhei asked as he fixated his gaze on Monokuma.

 _ **"Hm that is a good question you raise there buckaroo. Whelp for the sake of fairness, I'll have to make ruling here. If multiple killers are present within a case, only the first killer will be eligible for graduation and also be punishable by death."**_  The bear mused.

"Wait a moment. That is utter rubbish. You're saying that someone else could commit a murder and so long as it is after a previous murder they face no repercussions?" Alice asked with a baffled expression.

"Indeed that is quite ridiculous even for you." Wei mused as his brow furrowed.

A tick mark appeared on the bear's head. _ **"Well when the two of you are in charge of your own killing game, you can make whatever rule changes you want. For this game, that's how it works. So deal with it."**_  the bear huffed as he folded his paws.

"Interesting. So while it would behoove us to learn whom was behind sealing the door, it pales in comparison to discovery of who killed first." Xialyn said with a thoughtful expression.

"Are we even positive there is a second killer? Perhaps our culprit simply left everyone as they are, before making a retreat outside. Then they simply could have sealed the room, trapping the survivors in the decompression room." Akiko suggested.

"I'll shoot down your argument!" Takagami exclaimed.

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

"If we go by the facts, why would the culprit ever risk breaking the station rules, by killing more than two people at the same time? Simply put it makes no sense." Ringo said with a confident smirk.

Akiko shook her head vigorously. "You're leaving out a major point though. We've all been under duress due to the motive. Our mental states are far from perfect. It's possible the culprit wasn't in their right mind."

"That's mere speculation. Sure we were unhinged slightly, but I doubt any of us were that far gone." The Marksman countered.

"Maybe they didn't have a choice in their mind. Maybe they had already killed someone and they had to kill everyone to cover their tracks? Or at least in their desperate state that's what they decided." The Jeweler suggested.

"Enough of this farce. I arrived as they were on the verge of opening the decompression room. The pressure had been changed, however it could have been far more extreme. In fact we can observe this in the fact that Hayate survived at all. If someone wanted to kill everyone in that chamber, why leave anything to chance?"  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

_**END REBUTTAL** _

"Now hold on a second. Why would someone not turn the pressure up to max?" Wei Yan asked as he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Maybe the goal wasn't to kill all of us in the chamber in the first place. Instead maybe what they really wanted was to leave us incapacitated." Hayate suggested.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Again that seems to hint to the idea of someone having left the room after killing someone already, and covering their tracks." The Jeweler offered.

"Perhaps not though. Monokuma just made a judgement on the matter a few moments ago. Perhaps this second individual was unaware that there would be no reward for the second killer. It's quite devious when you think about it. If they were to take a life, they could bank on us pinning the crime on the first killer." Shuhei mused.

Giselly crossed her arms. "Look all of this is speculation is meaningless anyways. Even if we were to figure out this supposed second individual, it still doesn't solve what happened beforehand. I think we should stop wasting time and focus on what happened in the Decompression Room, instead of what happened outside of it."

"How do we do that? Since no one seems to know anything." Shiori said in a soft manner as she lifted her chin.

"While it's true we don't have testimonies, I did preform a thorough investigation. I'm quite sure that Charles was killed due to the pressure change, as I could not identify any other visible wounds. Hikaru on the other hand is an entirely different story. His arms from his shoulders were torn from his body. I'm fairly certain the shock and blood loss killed him quickly." The Scientist offered.

Alice shook her head. "How in the world could anyone have managed something like that? Surely there must have been something that was overlooked."

"I assure you that there was nothing else in the room save a kitchen knife I found. I expect that it was the one used to inflict Hayate's wound." Shuhei offered thoughtfully.

"As horrible as it sounds, could it be that someone hacked through Hikaru's arms with that knife?" Akiho asked.

"No that is simple impossible. Not only are the wounds inconsistent with a blade, but I doubt that knife could have cut through bone like that. As I said, as bizarre as it may sound it seems his arms were torn off his body." The Scientist said, before shaking his head.

Takagami scoffed. "I put little faith in your shoddy work. You were left alone at the crime scene were you not? How do we know that you're not somehow involved?"

"Even if he was, he'd have no reason to want to deceive us. Let's say he was the second killer, if he fails to lead us to the truth, then he will die along with the rest of us. That's simply not something someone as logical as Kisaki would do." Xialyn said with a slightly annoyed expression. "I think we should focus on the survivors of the decompression room."

"Well Sayaka was relatively unhurt. The change in pressure is what knocked her out, but I expect for her to make a full recovery within a few hours. Hayate on the other hand is lucky to still be alive. He lost a lot of blood and some of his hearing in the process." Alice said as she peered over at the silver haired boy.

The Thief offered a weak thumbs up. "Hey I'm still kicking, that's all that matters right now."

"Yes well perhaps we can determine how and why you received that wound Dorobo." Ringo said as he eyed the boy intently. "Kisaki what did you learn in terms of physical evidence at the scene?"

Kisaki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well the scene itself was a damn mess. Hayate,Hikaru, and Charles were all covered in blood. Clearly someone stabbed Hayate at some point in the struggle, but I can't attest to what happened beyond that. The knife had been flung across the room."

"And was Sayaka clean? or did she have blood on her as well? I didn't stay around look enough to notice." Giselly said as she crossed her arms.

"I think she had a little bit on her uniform, but nothing like the others." Alice offered.

"Well there's no way that Maizono could have inflicted wounds like that on Hikaru. I mean I guess she could have used the knife on Hayate, but that's just speculation. What's more interesting to me is the fact that she was wearing the lone space suit in the room." Akiho mused aloud.

"Perhaps there is a more supernatural element in play here." The Occultist spoke up.

Kisaki groaned. "Oh here we go. There is no such thing as magic or the supernatural."

"That's not true. Magic is as real as you and I." Shiori spoke up.

"I have to say I've seen Ayashima and Chijimatsu do things that I can't begin to explain. But why do you think this might be supernatural?" Akiko asked as she stared over at the occultist.

"Well the man of science was unable to determine how Hikaru's arms were ripped from his body. I'd wager not even the strongest fighter in the world would be capable of preforming such a task. However if consider this might be something more than human, it opens us to new avenues." Xialyn said a thin smile spread across her lips. "I'd like to refer back to an individual that Kisaki and Bailey are quite familiar with, Mr Psycho. I believe from what I know of this character, there are some correlations present." Galexialyn said as her nails drummed against her podium.

"She's right. It wasn't just the most horrifying scene I'd ever witnessed, but people had been torn limb to limb. J..Just like this." Alice breathed as a haunted expression settled over her face.

Kisaki's brow furrowed. "I don't know if I would classify it as supernatural. However I never have been able to explain Mr. Psycho's apparent strength."

"We know about Alice, but just how are you so familiar with this character in the first place?" Wei asked as he stared over at the scientist.

"I'd rather not tread down memory lane. However I don't want my reluctance to breed suspicion." The boy started.

"I come from a successful family. My father is the CEO for a major tech conglomerate, Kisaki Enterprises. It even rivals the Towa Group and even the Togami Corporation. My father did not have children out of any sense of love, but simply to produce an heir. I was his heir, however when my little sister was born she was treated as irrelevant." The boy paused a moment as a painful expression crossed his face.

"She was taken hostage and was the victim of unspeakable acts. My father refused to pay the ransom. In desperation I searched for a solution to find her, that's when I met Giselly and Archangel. Through them I was able to find her, however it was too late. She was already gone." he said before shaking his head. "I wanted nothing more than to repay the cruelty to the ones who killed her. When the police had finally apprehended the suspects, I had conceived a plan of how I was going to bypass their security so that I could find my own justice. There I found them torn asunder, with a simple message written by Mr. Psycho taking credit for the crime. Since then I've wanted to find this person." Shuhei said, before finally growing quiet.

"Ah the ties that bind us. It does explain a deal about your character." The Occultist mused.

"So you really think this Mr Psycho is with us? That they are the one who's behind all of this?" Akiko asked.

Kisaki shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, I just know their reputation. That they can supposedly kill anyone. That they can escape and infiltrate just about any place."

Takagami chuckled darkly. "My I believe I've solved this case. Who is the one person here than can break into just about any place? Who's entire job is about going unseen? Would you care for me to continue or would you like to simply admit your guilt Dorobo?"

Hayate's eyes widened slightly. "Me? I mean yeah I can break into just about anything, but I don't hurt people. I'm just a thief."

"He's right. Hayate would never hurt anyone!" Alice's voice was sharp as her shoulders trembled.

A look of horror filled her eyes as three sentences repeated over and over in her head.

_"I'll always come back for you beautiful."_

_"I killed them. I'll come back for you."_

_'Told you I'd come back'_

The blonde lower lip trembled.  _'It's just a coincidence it has to be. Hayate would never, he would never do something like this.'_

"Alice what's wrong? Are you alright?" Akiko asked as she stared at the dazed girl.

"Seems like she's having her own doubts right now. Perhaps we should clear any uncertainty away." Ringo said as he pulled his pistol off his side, before pointing it at Hayate.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Giselly asked as she stared at the scene unnerved.

"Y-Yes please don't hurt anyone. Put that thing down." Shiori stammered as she worried looked at Hayate.

"I'm telling you I'm not a killer." The silver haired boy said as he gazed at the blonde who stood a few feet away. "Alice I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

"I-I yes. I know you're not that kind of person." The blonde said in the most confident manner she could muster.

"Fine if that's how you want to play it. Six seconds Dorobo." Takagami said as he shifted his aim to Alice.

"Cease this at once!" Wei said as he began to push away from his podium.

"Stay right there meathead or I'll shoot now. Five." The boy said as his finger curled around the trigger.

"Please stop." Ayashima said as tears filled her eyes.

"Four." Ringo said as he continued his countdown.

Suddenly Hayate lowered his head.

"Three." The Marksman said, before he began to hear an unsettling chuckle come from the thief's direction.

"H-Hayate?" Alice breathed as he stared at the boy in concern.

 **"Sorry you've got the wrong guy."**  A guttural response could be heard, as the boy lifted his chin to reveal a pair of crimson eyes. "You wanted me, here I am." he said as a ear splitting grin spread across his face.  **"You really shouldn't threaten her, my other half is quite fond of her. If your gun was actually loaded, I'd have already taken your head."**

"Huh so you're the notorious Mr Psycho after all. So what's your deal anyways? Is Dorobo just insane or is it more complicated than that?" Ringo asked as the rest of the room had fallen silent.

A haunting laughter escaped the body of Hayate.  **"My other half is a good kid, he doesn't even know I exist or perhaps he wishes to simply deny it. It's been some time since I've been able to talk with others though."**  he mused as his gaze flitted around the room.

"W-Why? Why did you do all of this? You killed my brother and most of Fenrir. Along with our friends here, and you even attacked me. Do you have no sense of right and wrong?!" Alice choked out as tears spilled down her cheeks.

The crimson eyed boy tilted his head slightly.  **"Fenrir was filled with monsters dove. They weren't the group you believed them to be. In a single evening I made the world a slightly better place. The world was better without your brother, you were a sole exception. It's a shame Ikusuba wasn't there."**  his grin faded after a moment.  **"And I never laid a hand on you. Hayate would have been devastated."**

Alice's shoulders slumped as a look of shock settled over her face.

"Assuming we believe any of this, how were you created? Please explain yourself." Akiho said as she cleared her throat.

**"Hayate was abused all throughout his childhood. Did you ever wonder why a serial killer created such a silly name for themselves? It was born of a child's mind. I was his secret blade. The one who came out when things took a turn for the worst, or simply when the boy would fall asleep."**

"So you're some sort of hunter yourself, one that targets other monsters. Psycho doesn't seem to suit you." Giselly mused quietly.

A deep chuckle escaped the killer's mouth. **"Oh make no mistake. I savor every moment of what I do, I just have a certain appetite."**

"Fascinating. A killer created from the subconscious of a child's torn psyche. Though it doesn't explain your abilities." Xialyn said with a curious expression.

 **"I'm not restricted by the same constraints the human mind puts over most people. Suffice it to say I can do things that are beyond your scope. You must be curious though, what happened in that chamber."**  Mr Psycho said as his gaze flitted around the room.

"Just explain yourself already. I believe the sooner we bring this to an end, the better it will be." Wei said in a terse manner.

 **"Very well then. I won't waste anymore time then."**  The Serial Killer mused, as he began to recant what had happened.

* * *

_***BEGIN FLASHBACK*** _

**8** **:31 A.M Day Eleven**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Decompression Room**

"Hikaru you feeling alright? Why did you want to meet here of all places?" Hayate asked as he stepped into the room.

The Event Coordinator who had his back to him, slowly turned to face him.

An unsettled look rested on his face, he looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept the previous night.

"Hayate I need you to confess, and return what you took. If you do that I will forgive you for your transgression." Hikaru said as he took several strides forward.

The Thief stared at the other boy in confusion. "Transgression? I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIAR! She told me it was you. I know that you took it. You're the only one who could break into my room." The boy said with a look of irritation.

"Who is she ? Look I don't know who you're talking about. Just take a deep breath man. What do you think I took in the first place?" Hayate asked.

Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "Don't pretend like you don't see her. That is incredibly insulting. Rei told me you'd be difficult, and I knew she was right."

A look of realization dawned on the thief. "Barloc you need to calm down. Rei is gone, you're losing your touch with reality."

"N-No! You're wrong. She is every bit as real as you and I. Now give me back my planner or else!" The Event Coordinator yelled.

"I can't do that because I don't have it. What would I want with that thing anyways? You know that I can read that well." The Thief said.

The boy shook his head vigorously. "No you're just trying to deceive me. Rei and I have promised to always be honest from now on. So that means you're the one who's lying!" Hikaru's voice boomed again.

"What the hell is with the noise?" Charles asked as he and Sayaka entered behind Hayate.

Maizono looked worriedly between the boys. "We could hear you from the pool Hikaru. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"They're right. Come on man we'll help you look for it. So just try to calm down alright?" Hayate said as he closed the distance between them, before patting the boy's shoulder. "We're all friends here."

"Friends?" Hikaru asked as his hand grasped something in blue jacket.

Again the event coordinator was greeted by a haunting voice in his ear.

"Don't listen to him Karu. It's a trap. He just wants you to let your guard down. Show him that you're not going to make that mistake." Rei's voice reverberated through his skull.

"I-I won't be fooled. I won't be deceived by any of you!" Hikaru hissed as he pulled out a knife, before burying it into Hayate's gut.

The Thief let out a sharp gasp, as he stared down at the blade stuck in his gut.

"Hikaru what the fuck?!" Charles spat as he started to march forward only to stop, as the door behind them suddenly was shut and a hissing sound could be heard.

"Oh my god. Hayate are you? Are you alright?" Sayaka asked as she began to move forward only to stop as the boy's head hung low a moment, before dark laugh escaped him.

 **"Oh Barloc you really should have listened to the kid."** The deep voice said as suddenly the silver haired boy lurched forward in an unnatural manner.

He grinned fiendishly as he dug the fingers of both of his hands into Hikaru's shoulders.  **"I hope you aren't too attached to these."**

"W-What are you?" The Event Coordinator could barely get the question out of his mouth, before a terrifying scream left his throat as a loud cracking sound could be heard.

With little to no difficulty the thief wrenched the other boy's arms away from his body. Bones,muscules, tissue, and blood splattered wildly as the boy was left dismembered.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't." The Event Coordinator's voice trailed off as the shock over took him as he fell backwards.

By the time he hit the floor he was already dead.

Mr Psycho scowled as he pulled the knife out of his stomach, before discarding to the side.  **"Fool. That was on you."**  he said as he turned to face the last two occupants of the room.

Charles stood in front of Sayaka in a defensive manner, as blood covered much of his clothes. "Hayate? Whatever that was, we don't want to fight you."

"You couldn't fight me if I was I was asleep." The Killer said, before spitting up some blood before wincing slightly.  **"We have a bigger issue though at the moment."**

"Ah it hurts." Maizono cried as she clutched at her head.

"It's only going to get worse. I think someone locked us in here and the pressure is building." The Survivalist said as he rolled his jaw. "We have probably a few minutes at most, before it starts to kill us. Depending on how high the settings are."

Sayaka buried her face into her hands. "I was just getting use to being alive again. I guess I'm never getting home."

The Survivalist's lips pulled into a fine line. "There's a single space suit in here. Let's get you suited up. It should protect you from the pressure."

"N-No what about the two of you?" She asked as she nervously stared at the red eyed Hayate.

"If you spend too long debating you'll be wind up dead. Make a decision or die." Mr Psycho said as he closed his eyes, before sitting down.

"Chuck are you sure? " Sayaka asked quietly.

"Of course not. I don't want to die, but I don't know if I could live comfortably knowing I let a girl die in my place." The boy said as he gestured at the suit. "Enough prattle. Let's get you inside."

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

* * *

**10:46 A.M Day Eleven**

**Sub Deck 6**

**Punishment Room**

"So Hikaru in his madness triggered your transformation, and we were right about the fact someone else was involved." Akiho said before shaking her head. "This all feels so very wrong."

"P-Please. Can you bring Hayate back?" Alice asked in a pained voice as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yes I suppose I can do that. This will be farewell after all." The Killer said with a grin.

"Wait before you do that, I just wanted to say thank you. I was angry at the time that someone else did what I didn't get a chance to do. However in retrospect, I'm glad I didn't have to." Shuhei said with a solemn nod.

A dark chuckle escaped the killer. "Well I can say it was a pleasure. It always is for me." he mused as he lolled his head back, before his demeanor changed. His eyes shifted back to their normal green tint.

"Uh why is everyone starring at me like that? Crap did I blackout again?" The boy muttered the last part to himself.

Alice sniffed as she abandoned her podium, before bolting towards the boy.

She threw her arms around his neck, before hugging him tightly. "Hayate. I won't let you go."

The silver haired boy looked puzzled, as he gingerly returned the gesture. "Guys care to clue me in? I guess I zoned out there. Last thing I remember someone was saying I was some sort of killer."

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Aint that just the saddest thing you've ever seen? He really doesn't even know."**_  Monokuma laughed wildly.

"His normal personality is completely unware of his other side." Akiho said with a somber expression.

"Other side? What are you talking about?" The Thief asked with a confused look.

Takagami groaned seemingly bored now with the proceedings. "You're the serial killer known as Mr Psycho. Your gaps in memory? That's when you weren't in charge. Congratulations you are the killer."

"Asshole. Don't be so fucking cruel. He has no control over it." Akiko said as she wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

A pained look crossed the thief's face. "I've been hurting all those people?" he asked as a haunted look fell over his face. "It seems so impossible and yet, deep down I know it's the truth."

 _ **"Whelp seems like you kiddos cracked another case. Time to vote and get this one wrapped up."**_  Monokuma giggled.

"N-No you can't! Hayate isn't a bad guy. This wasn't even him who did it. This isn't fair." Shiori spoke up as tears spilled down her face. "Please you can't punish him."

"Little one I'm sorry, but I don't think the bear will make an exception." Xialyn said with a small frown.

 _ **"Nope he certainly will not! regardless of who was in the driver's seat, the act was carried out by his hands. So time to vote kiddos, remember if you don't vote you share the same fate."**  _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"Beautiful you need to get back to your podium. I would have gladly stayed by your side to the end and beyond. I love you." The Thief said as he dipped his mouth down, before sealing his lips against hers. "Now go."

"Hayate I can't. This isn't right. I don't care about that other part of you. I can't lose you." she cried as he cupped her cheek a moment.

"I'm always going to be with you in some form. If you make it out of this mess, I want you to find my sister and make sure she's alright." he said as he pulled something out of jacket before tucking it into her hand.

The blonde's vision blurred as her lips trembled.

She meekly nodded her head as sobs rocked her entire frame. "I love you too." she said in a strained voice.

Numbly she found herself pacing back towards her podium

 _ **"Pupupu our rating are really going to take a spike from this one."**  _The bear laughed as slowly one by one each of the survivors cast their vote.

_**"DING DONG*** _

_**"Would you look at that? You're absolutely right. Hikaru's killer is none other than Hayate Dorobo. The Ultimate Thief, also known as Mr Psycho."**  _The bear grinned wildly. _ **"I have a very special punishment in mind for him."**  _The bear giggled.

"Guys I'm sorry I couldn't see this through to the end and for anyone I hurt." Hayate said with a pained expression as he peered around the room as he dismounted his podium. "Please. I have singular belief that compassion can breed hope. Look after each other, escape this nightmare, and build a bright future for yourselves." The boy said as he stopped first at Akiko's podium.

He fished something out his jacket, before pressing it into her hand. "You take care of her alright? Whether she feels the same way or not, just be honest with yourself." He whispered.

The Jeweler's eyes widened as she stared down at the necklace in her hand. "H-Hayate I will do my best. I swear that to you. I'm so sorry." she breathed as hot tears filled her eyes.

"Don't be. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm counting on you!" he said as he offered her a thumbs up and a wink, before he continued his walk.

"Takagami I doubt you'll heed anything I have to say, but I even wish the best to you. I hope you realize that looking out for yourself all the time is a mistake." The Thief said as he never stopped walking.

Wei offered a somber expression as he held out a hand to the thief. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may be the most honorable person I've ever met Hayate. I pray that you will find peace after all of this. You deserve that much."

"Thanks Wei. You look after all of them. They'll need you." Hayate said as he shook the other boy's hand, before he continued forward.

"Giselly stop acting so cold all the time. We both know you're a big softie deep down. There's nothing wrong with letting the right people close." The boy said as he eyed the hacker.

The dark haired girl looked slightly surprised before averting her gaze. "Whatever. I'm sorry about all of this." she murmured.

"I see I'm not the only one who can see through her bullshit. Hayate I owe you an apology. I misjudged you, and I'm sorry." Shuhei said as he held out hand.

"Well I am the Ultimate Thief. It's not anything I wasn't used to. Still I appreciate it man. You keep a cool head, but don't let that keep you from connecting with people." Hayate said as he shook the other boy's hand. "Good luck to you both." He said with a lingering smile as he continued his walk.

"Akiho I never did a get a chance to play basketball with you. Heh that's probably for the best though. It would have only hurt my pride. You take care of everyone especially Wei." the silver haired boy said with a grin.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sorry for everything that's happened Hayate. I know how it feels to not always be in control." The amber haired girl said quietly.

"Hey this isn't on you. Just try to keep a handle on those personalities." he chuckled with a wave as he continued along his death march.

The Thief registered a sniffle, as he arrived next to Shiori. "Hey squirt you gonna give me a hug?"

Ayashima meekly nodded her head, before lifting her chin. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I-I don't want you to go." she managed in a tiny little voice.

"I know sweetheart, but unfortunately I don't have a choice. This might screw up my bandage, but I think that's the worst of my worries." he said as he reached down and hoisted her up, before hugging her tightly. "You keep your head down and be careful. You stay close to your friends, and get out of this place okay?"

"K-Kay." The girl sniffed a moment, before hiccupping as she hugged him tightly.

"Little one he's running out of time. Come on." Xiayln said in a subdued manner, as she gingerly pried the witch out of the boy's arms.

"Things won't be as interesting without you around Dorobo." The Occultist said in a dry manner as she gently rocked the smaller girl back and forth.

Hayate offered a light smile as he clapped the taller girl on the shoulder. "Please. With you around I'm sure things will be plenty exciting. Just stop trying to scare everyone so much alright? Shiori has already seen through you."

The dark haired girl merely grumbled. "I hope the void is kind to you Dorobo."

"Yeah me too." the boy muttered as he approached his final destination.

"Beautiful you cry anymore you're going to end up floating away." Hayate said as he stopped in front of Alice, before resting his hands on her shoulders.

The blonde blinked tears out of her eyes as she shook her head. "How do you always do that? Act so cool even when things are so horrible?" her voice cracked as she leaned into him as she rested her face against his chest.

"As bad as this is, I've been through some pretty horrible things. This isn't how I pictured it ending, but all in all I had a good run. I made some great friends, and getting to know you has been a blast." he said as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her forehead, before he his arms furled around her tightly. "Hey Buns? I want you to make me a promise. You think you can do that?"

"Of course. Just name it." The girl sniffed as she squeezed him tightly.

"I want you to focus on life. I want you to help everyone here, don't ever stop being the same sweet girl I've fallen for. You're so much stronger then you even know. Find your own happiness wherever you can." he whispered.

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut as she numbly nodded her head. "I-I'll try my best for you. I love you so much."

"Then I know everyone is in good hands." he said softly. "Take care of yourself Beautiful."

 _ **"UGH GAG ME ALREADY! Enough of this sappy shit. Time for the punishment!"**_  Monokuma exclaimed as he pressed a button.

Alice's eyes snapped open as the boy she was clinging to was violently wrenched out of her arms.

She barely made out a weak smile, as he was dragged off into darkness.

* * *

**10:55 A.M Day Eleven**

**Sub Deck 6**

**Punishment Room**

_**"Pupupu! I call this little number, The Ultimate Heist!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as the lights in the room flickered on.

The Ultimate Thief found himself standing inside a small vault that was filled with gold bars.

Hayate turned on his heel as the door to the vault suddenly slammed shut.

He made out the sound of a machine from outside of the room

On the exterior of the vault a Monokuma sat operating a massive crane.

"S-Shit!" Hayate cursed as suddenly the entire vault was picked up as the contents began to fly everywhere.

The boy found himself tumbling through the air. He managed to dodge several gold bars only to let out a painful groan as one collided with his back sending him flying against one of the far walls.

Hayate quickly raised his head in time to see several more bars hurtling towards him.

A sickening crunch followed, as the bars mangled and snapped his bones.

The poor thief found himself buried under the gold.

Slowly the safe would be lowered back to it's resting place.

Painfully the boy would struggle as he drug himself out of the pile, before crawling towards the exit.

His eyes widened in horror as he heard a series of growls.

The door to the vault flew open as a pair of Rottweiler's hurtled through the open door and towards him.

What followed was a series of horrifying screams as the dogs began to rip his already broken body into pieces.

A painful gurgle escaped the boy as one of the dog's mercilessly tore out his throat leaving blood to squirt out wildly.

Hayate struggled for several more seconds, before his body went entirely limp.

His blood coated the gold bars, as the dog continued to pick at his still body.

Hayate Dorobo was now dead.

* * *

**10:59 A.M Day Eleven**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

_**"Whelp looks like our Psycho Thief's days of burglary and murder have come to an end. Man's best friend my ass! Yuk Yuk Yuk don't you all just enjoy a happy ending?"**_  Monokuma's laughter filled the Observatory.

"Just shut up. We've heard enough out of you asshole." Akiko spat as she left her podium.

A painful whimper escaped Alice's lips as she collapsed to her knees, before sobbing painfully.

 _ **"Oh this is why I love Despair. It comes for everyone and strikes where you least expect it. Hey on the bright side you all have access to a brand new deck! I mean it only costed you three lives, but who cares about that?"**  _Monokuma giggled as he kicked his legs.

_**"At this rate there won't be any of you left, by the end. Which hey I'm not opposed to that. I'm not much of a people person anyways."** _

With that the third trial was brought to an end.

Over the course of a single day another three lives had been snuffed out.

Three weeks remained till the end of the Horizon Station.

Far more misery and bloodshed lay on the horizon, and beyond that despair.

* * *

**10 Survivors Remain**

* * *

***OMAKE* The Afterlife Talk Show**

"Welcome back to the Afterlife Talk Show! I'm your host Ichiro Aiko. Tonight we're joined by not one, but three guests. I can already imagine how the reaction will be online. So guys welcome to the dead cast members club." The boy laughed as he gestured towards the couch.

Hikaru held up his microphone, before laughing. "Well I think we can say that we certainly didn't expect this ending. Chuck here was even trying to get in touch with his agent."

Charles huffed slightly as he pushed his aviators up the bridge of his nose. "It's just insulting leaving something so important to a vote. What about creative control? It's just simply absurd.

Hayate chuckled as he patted the other boy on the back. "Hey I'm actually relieved. I was a fan of the original series, and now I can enjoy watching without being on pins and needles all the time. It's a burden off my shoulders. Also it's good to subvert expectations. People usually assume protagonists have plot armor, so it's good to show that anything can happen."

Aiko laughed as he adjusted his collar. "You know I do feel so much more at ease now. On the Brightside you guys can sit back and enjoy the ride. Is there anything you guys have planned now that you have some free time?"

"Well I for one and I'm excited to report that Sayaka, and I have dinner reservations this evening after we wrap here." Hikaru said a satisfied expression.

Charles offered a shrug. "Yeah I've got a few press junkets coming up, I've got a movie deal lined up. So I guess this sort of works out anyways. I hate having to flying from Tokyo to Los Angeles every week."

The silver haired man grinned slightly. "Hey I'm in full daddy mode. Alice and I have a three year old who gets into everything. She just recently started trying to mimic her mother's music videos."

"Oh that's right. For our audience out there, Hayate is actually the manager of Alice's punk rock band, 11037." Aiko laughed. "She's nothing like you see on TV. Well her and the entire band."

Hikaru laughed. "Yeah they couldn't be any different. Alice,Galexialyn, Akiko, ,and Shiori are crazy talented too."

"Any chance we can get your wife and 11037 on here?" Aiko asked with a chuckle.

"Hey anything is possible. I know that Shiori and Xialyn are booked to be on the Post game Show this week." Hayate chuckled.

Charles coughed. "I'm just saying that I have time between shooting my next movie. Call me producers."

"Well guys I'm sure you all will be back in some form. I thank you all for speaking with us, but it's time we wrap. I've been Ichiro Aiko, and this has been the Afterlife Talk Show!"


	18. Reverie: Act One

**9:42 A.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 13**

Alice took in a deep breath as she hugged at a worn jacket.

Something about the act made her feel safe, even though that sentiment was far from true.

She lay curled against the leather couch in Hayate's room. Though at this point, it might as well have become her room.

It's where she had slept every night since his execution.

At first it had been torture on her emotions and nerves, but eventually it had offered a sense of solace.

In retrospect they hadn't known each other very long, however in a way they had been connected for a long time.

His other persona was the cause of so much grief and trauma, and yet Hayate himself had given her so many firsts in such a short time.

She just wished that they could have spent more than one evening coiled on this couch.

A fond smile graced the blonde's lips, before the bell to her door suddenly chimed.

The Veterinarian groaned as she threw her short legs to the floor, before pushing herself to a standing position.

She draped the jacket over her shoulders to over more modesty, as she approached the door.

She opened the door, before blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Ali are you just now getting up?" Akiko asked as she stood there holding a plate of food.

The Veterinarian offered a weak smile. "Maybe. I didn't see any reason in rushing out of bed. After Wei's sessions I've been exhausted the last few days."

"I know I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." The girl said as she peered past the blonde, before frowning slightly. "Still sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah it's where I feel the most comfortable." The blonde admitted as she curled her toes against the floor, before eying the plate. "Kiko is that all meat?"

The short haired girl offered an embarrassed look, before working her jaw slightly. "What's wrong with meat? I like protein and it's really helpful if you need energy."

Alice smiled slightly as she reached out and took a strip of bacon, before turning back into the room. "I know but you really have to start eating other things. I'm not saying you have to go vegan, but at least try something that's green." she said before popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Uhh I think I'll pass. Potatoes are about as far as I go." The Jeweler said as she followed after the other girl.

The blonde swallowed what was in her mouth, before shaking her head. "I'm going to have to find something you like. Have you tried using condiments? Maybe a salad with dressing?" She suggested as she fell back onto the couch, before crossing her legs.

"Ugh salads. I swear they're meant for rabbits." Akiko groused as she took a seat next to the girl.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we have Mr Bon Bon. He has a much better diet than you do." Alice said with a faint smile as she snagged a piece of sausage off the plate.

"Ali you're all smiles, but you don't have to make small talk. You know if you want to talk, you can. I'm not good at saying the right thing, but I know you must have a lot weighing on you." The Jeweler said as she sat the plate onto the small coffee table.

A pained expression settled on the blonde's face. "You know a couple of nights before his death? I found myself a lot more bold then usual. I was so worried about that motive and caught up in the trauma, but Hayate was so kind. One thing lead to another, and before I knew it we were rolling around and it was wild. It wasn't anything like what I expected, but at the same time it was perfect. I keep trying to remember happier moments like that."

"Oh my god. Ali I didn't know, I'm so sorry." The brunette said as she averted her gaze, as her lips pulled into a fine line.

The blonde smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "It's been such a roller-coaster Kiko. Should I love the man I adored? Or hate him for that other side? I've cried so much recently, but I'm tied of crying. I want to get stronger, so I can be more than a victim or dead weight."

The Jeweler awkwardly extended a single arm, before draping it around the blonde's shoulder. "Ali you know you're not dead-weight. Xialyn might have died that first day without someone like you."

"Thank you Kiko. I'm sorry for being such a pain at times." She muttered as she rested her head against the other girl's shoulder, before nipping at the piece of sausage in her bare hand.

"You're not a pain. You shouldn't so hard on yourself." The Jeweler said with a weak smile. "The others have been working on something, I think you'll be happy to see it."

The blonde's brow furrowed slightly as she swallowed what was in her mouth, before finding her voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Go and get dressed and I'll show you." Akiko said with a faint smile.

* * *

**10:15 A.M Day Eighteen**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Nursery**

"Still trying to analyze this room huh?" Akiho asked as she leaned against the doorway, before eying Giselly who sat on the floor with a puzzled expression.

The room itself was rather small.

It consisted of a single crib and dozens of Monokuma Plushies were scattered around the room.

In addition there were a couple of bottles strewn about the room.

The walls themselves were painted in a light blue tint. A large Monokuma's head was painted on the far wall with an eerie grin.

The Hacker scowled. "Plenty has been off since the beginning of this game. When this deck opened up a week ago, I wasn't that surprised to see some eccentric places. A Shrine, Ice Rink, Cinema, Shooting Range and yet this to me is the most peculiar. Every other location serves a point, but what about this room?" She asked as she eyed the crib.

"Maybe when this place was being built, they were planning to account for the possibility of future children?" The Psychologist said thoughtfully, before her demeanor shifted slightly.

"Or maybe someone is just really cuckoo!" The Amber haired girl said in a sing song voice.

Giselly slowly stood up, before brushing her hands off. "No I doubt it is something as trivial as madness. I for one think everything our captor has done must serve a purpose."

"What's the point of trying so hard? It's all so pointless. We're no closer to the truth, and we have less than two weeks left now." Tenryuu said as her demeanor shifted abruptly.

The Ultimate Hacker rolled her eyes. "You're personality shifts are in top form today. Though you do make a good point. It's been relatively quiet for a long time. It makes me unnerved. I have to wonder if it's some tactic of the bear's." She mused as she pulled her hood down over head.

"Tch if they wanted to, we could find ourselves stuck like this till we're blown into a million pieces." Akiho said as her brow knitted together.

"That may be true. However I doubt they would get as much sick pleasure from just letting it play out that way. My guess is that they want to build up tension." The Hacker mused as she shoved her hands into her hoodie, before turning towards the door.

"Yup Yup that makes sense to me, but there's no reason to panic. I'm sure we'll figure something out." Akiho's said as her personality shifted wildly again as a wide grin crossed her face. "Oh Gissy! You going to join us this afternoon for a little practice? Wei could probably show you some stuff. He's suuuuuper patient." The girl said as she rocked her head back and forth.

"I'll have to pass. I've never faced a situation that mind couldn't handle. I'm not interested in sweating and making a fool of myself." Giselly said as she stalked forward several feet, before scowling slightly. "And stop calling me that." she said quietly, before continuing out the door.

"Well we'll be in the Dojo later if you change your mind!" Akiho called out with a tiny smile still gracing her lips.

* * *

**10:32 A.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shrine**

"You guys what is all of this?" Alice asked as she walked alongside Akiko into the modest sized Shrine area.

It was based heavily on Japanese Shinto culture, and several jewel encrusted markers and flowers could be seen lining the room.

Sayaka offered a faint smile as she gingerly rested a hand on Ayashima's head. "Well my friends started to mark, and honor those who died along the way. I suggested that we do the same for everyone here. Hopefully a gesture like this will help them find peace, and being able to come here might just be therapeutic for all of us."

"I-I placed circles outside the door to keep anything bad out. I'm not a priestess, but I just want everyone who's gone to be able to rest easy." Shiori murmured quietly.

"When they told me about their idea, I had to help. It wasn't much, but I placed their birthstone on each of their markers." The Jeweler said as she folded her hands together.

"And I couldn't think of a better use of the extra flowers in the ranch." Maizono said as she offered the blonde a tender smile.

The Veterinarian was very quiet for a moment, as her gaze flitted around each of the markers. "It's hard to believe we've lost seven people. It just seems like yesterday that we woke up here." she said as she took a step forward.

"Well here's to not losing anymore people." Maizono said as she and Shiori closed distance with the other two girls, before the foursome found themselves twined in a group hug.

"Bloody hell I've been trying to not cry so much, but then you have to do something like this." Alice sniffed slightly, before earning a soft chuckle from the Jeweler.

"Ali sometimes it's alright to cry." Akiko said.

"She's right. I miss Hayate a bunch too." Shiori said as she hung her head low. "I promised him I'd teach him how to read, and I can't do that now."

Sayaka rested her head against Ayashima's. "I'm only alive because of Charles. He didn't owe me anything, he could have abandoned me. He could have left me to die, but he didn't. I can't let that sacrifice be in vain."

"Jeez I'm not good at moments like these. Especially about talking about my feelings, but let's just look out for one another alright? There's been enough suffering." The Jeweler said with a pained expression.

* * *

**11:41 A.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Cinema**

"I do enjoy a good horror movie, and yet this seems a bit sadistic even for my tastes Kisaki." Galexialyn said as she paced through the central aisle, before spotting the Scientist sitting in the front row.

Shuhei pried his gaze away from the screen, and yet the sounds of the film continued to play.

_**"I call this little number House of Wax!"** _

"It's not a matter of personal taste. These gruesome trials and executions seem to be connected to the very first game. The one that Sayaka was originally a part of. Thirteen trials in total. Unlike most theaters the showing always seems random." Shuhei said as his brow knitted together.

"Ah so you suspect you might find something that pertains to this game?" The Occultist asked as her slender digits toyed with her bone necklace.

The boy shook his head. "It may be a long shot, but if I can study the horror these people went through maybe I can find some sort of clue."

"And have you found anything of note yet?" Xialyn asked as she averted her gaze from the screen.

"Nothing I would consider concrete. Like I said it jumps around. I can determine clearly who had died to a degree, but the only way I can determine the trial is from the bear's commentary. I can say this though. Monokuma's voice is much the same, but his speech patterns are quite different." Shuhei mused. "I would safely say that we're dealing with a different individual. However there is something that I am troubled by."

"Such as?" Chijimatsu asked as she tapped her forearm slightly as screams began to filled the theater.

"If this isn't the same person, it suggest cooperation on a dangerous level. This clearly isn't an isolated incident, and with 80-B also being unaccounted for. It means that this game may just be one of many." The Scientist said as he closed his eyes as the screams divulged into sobs, before everything went silent.

"I've seen what people joined in a mortifying cause can accomplish. Those who believe enough in their convictions are the most terrifying. That can't be bullied nor intimidated. Takagami could also be considered a person like that. Though I detest him, I have to say his convictions are strong. It's only a matter of time till he takes things into his own hands once more." The Occultist said as she stared unflinchingly at the screen.

"Then let us hope an alternative presents itself first." Kisaki said as he slowly rose to his feet.

* * *

**12:18 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shooting Range**

A wicked grin spread across Takagami's lips, as he pulled the trigger of the rifle he had resting over his right shoulder.

He watched with pleasure as the bullet soared into a gel dummy some three hundred feet away.

The bullet shredded the dummy's head, causing it to explode in the process. The remnants joined several others destroyed dummies that lay sprawled across the range.

"Finally I have something to do other than drink." He chuckled dryly as he lowered the rifle, before eying the cases of ammo that rested in the area around him.

There was enough ammunition to stockpile a small army.

In the worst case scenario, he could quite easily dispose of the others.

Though he hadn't quite reached that point, however time was beginning to grow thin. Someone would have to die again soon.

The blue haired boy tensed as he made out a sound next to him.

He turned rifle in hand to see a panel in the far wall open up.

However he certainly couldn't have anticipated what he saw next.

There standing in front of him was a toddler with strawberry blonde hair. They wore a pair of black and white overalls, and held a Monokuma doll against their chest.

"And where did you come from?" Takagami asked with a low drawl as he took a step forward.

"Does hurting people make you feel better? I think you're overcompensating for something." The small child said with an oddly mature vocabulary.

The boy paused momentarily, as he eyed the child curiously. There was no way they could be much older than two, and yet they spoke as if they were much older.

Finally a smirk pulled at his face. "It's all about survival kid. Every day something tests us, the strong rise and the weak are crushed."

The toddler shook their head as they raised their doll slightly, as those vivid blue eyes still stared at the teen. "That's really narrow minded and outdated. Most biologists agree that most species rely on groups to thrive. A sole individual may be capable of surviving over their counterparts, but science shows most species increase their odds of survival through cooperation versus isolation."

"You sound just like Kisaki. Just who are you kid? You're not one of us, so maybe someone out there would miss you. You shouldn't have come out from wherever you were hiding." Ringo said as he raised the rifle, before placing the barrel against the kid's forehead. "Because I don't have any qualms in using you as leverage."

The toddler didn't so much as flinch, as instead a small smile pulled at their delicate face. "Is this what despair feels like? I wouldn't do that if I were you. Mommy would get upset."

"Mommy?" Takagami questioned as he was unnerved by the kid's lack of response.

Ringo winced as something suddenly collided with the back of his head, causing him to crumple to the ground.

His vision faltered for several seconds as the last thing he saw was the strange child starring down at him, with that unnatural smile.

"Honey what have I told you? You're not suppose to wander off." The young woman sighed as she discarded a bat, before kicking Ringo in the ribs as she strode forward.

The Toddler lowered their stuffed animal. "I know mommy, but I'm getting so bored. I want something to happen."

A chuckle escaped the the woman as she knelt down, before picking up the child into her arms. "Don't you worry Jun. Mommy will make sure you won't be bored much longer. Do you think you behave for a while?"

A tiny smile crept onto the child's face, before they nodded their head emphatically.

"Good boy." The woman whispered as she strode towards the open wall, before casting a dark glance over her shoulder.

* * *

**1:34 P.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Dojo**

A deep chuckle escaped the Kenpo Master as he took a step backward, before wiping a sheen of sweat off his forehead. "I must admit I was a bit nervous with the prospect of teaching anyone. However I think you're all showing quite a lot of improvement in such a short time."

"REALLY?! Heh soon I'll be laying you flat on your back!" Akiho exclaimed, before rubbing under her nose. "Um that didn't come out right, but you know what I meant." she laughed.

"I'm not sure we do know what you mean. I bet Wei wouldn't mind it too much." Sayaka mused as she offered the girl a mischievous wink.

A playful grin pulled at the Psychologist lips. "I mean look at those muscles. I can only imagine the workout I could get i-" She was cut off as Alice promptly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Akiho you're going to make poor Wei to faint." The Veterinarian stammered slightly.

"Aww come on Ali. We're just teasing him." Maizono laughed as she rubbed at her forehead, before adjusting the oversized GI she was wearing.

The long haired boy raised a hand, before covering his mouth as he coughed uncomfortably as he walked forward. "L-Let's just focus on training. Akiko I think we should play to your strengths. You've got more muscle in your arms than legs, so keep working on your jabs. Just don't overextend yourself, that can leave you exposed." The boy said as he patted the punching bag she was standing in front of.

The Jeweler offered a curt nod, before a trace of a smile flitted to her face. "Understood. You still planning to help me later?"

"Of course. Consider it training for both of us." The long haired boy chuckled, as he patted the punching bag a moment before he made his way back across the room.

"Alright ladies. I'm going to give you a quick run down of what I see. We'll make it our priority to work to work on those elements going forward." Wei said as he rubbed at his jaw. "Alice I know you received some hand to hand training in Fenrir. However it's obvious to me that you haven't practiced regularly in a long time. We're going to continue to work on utilize your advantages."

"Advantages?" The blonde questioned as she tilted her head to the side. "I'm short, not that physically strong, and clumsy. How is that helpful at all?"

"Well for one as I've said Martial Arts isn't about strength. Training should help you with your grace, and I don't see your short stature as a weakness. Most people wouldn't advertise this as a proper method, but if your back is to the wall you use what you have to. A well placed shot in the gut or between the legs, can take down guys my size or bigger. We'll work on teaching you to debilitate your opponent with sweeps as well." The Kenpo Master offered.

"Understood. I'll do my best." Alice said with a small smile as she tightened her obi.

"Ooooh. Can we practice taking shots at your junk?!" Akiho grinned manically as she bobbed up and down on her feet.

The boy laughed nervously, before jabbing his thumb at one of the dummies in the room. "Aki just use the dummies." he said as he stared at the amber haired girl. "As for your focus? Let's have you working on your kicks. You have a lot of power in your legs, but it's important that you connect with the proper side of your foot, or you'll hurt yourself more than anything."

"You got it big guy!" The girl said with a cheeky wink, before she ran headlong towards where one of the dummies rested.

"Woah I wish I had half her energy." Sayaka mused as she watched the Psychologist immediately start throwing kicks at the dummy.

"That actually is what I want you to work on." Wei mused with a wry smile as he folded his arms. "Because you've spent so many years training as a dancer, you're physically in great shape. However your stamina is lacking. Being in that cryo room probably didn't help. We'll start with running in the mornings, followed by weight lifting in the evenings.

Maizono's eyes widened slightly. "That's a lot of work on you. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not." The boy laughed as he folded his burly arms across his bare chest. "Honestly it's free time that I struggle with. I prefer staying busy. Shall we then?"

"Yeah of course." The blue haired girl said with a tiny smile.

* * *

**2:17 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Ice Rink**

The Ultimate Hacker leaned against a railing as she stared at the large Ice Rink.

Surrounding the central rink was a series of tables, and a small stand where a Monokuma served hot chocolate.

There was a locker room that was again divided by genders, and was filled with a series of outfits and myriad of ice skates.

"You're a hard person to find sometimes Gis." Shuhei mused as he strode into the room, before looking around it momentarily. "Don't tell me you were actually planning to skate?"

Giselly huffed. "Stop being an idiot. You know I'm not that physically coordinated. I just wanted somewhere to think, and I was tired of sitting in my room all the time."

The tall boy folded his arms. "You ever going to tell me what's been eating at you? You've been getting more and more tense."

"Do I really need a reason to be tense Shu?" The girl said as she turned slightly, before gesturing with her hand. "We have less than two weeks before we're blown to kingdom come. Our only other alternative involves us butchering one another." Giselly said as she scowled. "We're fucked no matter what happens. No matter how hard I search, I can't find a damn thing that could be used to help us."

Kisaki pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that things certainly seem grim, but I have to believe there is a means off this station. Perhaps it lies at the bottom of the station. There is something though that I find disturbing. Every time I stare down at the Earth, I can't help but notice how dark it seems. I always heard that the lights could be seen from certain cities. I see so few lights when I stare down there."

"I guess a lot has happened in two years." Giselly whispered.

"Two years?!" Shuhei asked as his eyes widened in alarm. "Gis what the hell are you talking about?"'

The girl pulled her hoodie over head, before she let her shoulders slump. "There was time stamp in the Cryo Lab. I found it before the second trial, we've lost more than a few weeks or months. We lost approximately two years of our lives."

The Ultimate Scientist fell quiet for a long moment, before shoving his hands into his lab coat. "Gis haven't you said anything sooner?" He asked in a subdued voice.

"Hyzaki was there when I found out. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I thought it would only make things worse. That people would be more prone to acting recklessly, that it might cause someone to snap. I wasn't sure how everyone would react." Shes said as she shut her eyes. "Do you resent me for that?"

A sigh escaped the silver haired boy, before he shook his head. "No I don't harbor any resentment. However they deserve to know the truth. Secrets tend to come with a terrible price.

"And what happens if someone doesn't take this information well?" The dark haired girl asked as she lifted her chin slightly.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Gis they deserve to know that their lives outside of this, could have been irreparably changed." The boy said as he gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you."

The Hacker's lips pulled into a thin line, before she offered a faint nod. "This evening then. When everyone is together in the Cafeteria."

"It's as a good a time as any. I'll make sure everyone is present." The boy said as he turned back towards the exit.

* * *

**2:35 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shooting Range**

The Ultimate Scientist scowled as he pushed the door to the shooting range open, before the smell of gunpowder hit his nose. "I swear I'm going jettison all of this out the airlock. It would make the rest of us much." The boy trailed off as he noticed Takagami who lay strewn out on the ground.

He noted the blood on the back of his head, before his eyes narrowed as he cautiously knelt down next to other boy.

'Seems he's still breathing.' he mused as he pulled his fingers away from the boy's neck.

"I swear you must have brought this on yourself." He sighed as he noticed a bloodied bat lying several feet away.

"Takagami rise and shine." He said in a curt tone as he promptly slapped the the boy.

A hiss escaped the Marksman as his eyes snapped open, before he quickly sat up nearly colliding his head with Kisaki's.

"Easy you fool. You might have received a concussion. I'd suggest we get you to Bailey for an examine." The Scientist said in a stern manner.

"I don't need fucking Bailey." The boy spat as he rubbed the back of his head, before wincing. "Wait a second. Where'd the fucking kid go?" he asked as he glanced around the room quickly.

"Kid?" Shuhei questioned.

"Forget it. It's no longer safe to be walking around in the open. If I'm not careful I'm going to end up like those other idiots." Ringo said with disgruntled expression as he slowly stood up.

"Ringo if you've seen something, you should just say it. We need to get past the point of keep secrets. That's why I came here looking for you. We all need to talk this evening, and that includes you." Shuhei said as he watched the boy approach the nearby wall, before running his hand along the metal surface.

"Including me huh? I'm not one of you. I never have been, and I never will be. I'll end this game in my own way Kisaki." He said as he eyed the bat on the floor a moment, before scowling as he promptly headed towards the door.

Shuhei sighed as he crossed his arms. "You're welcome by the way." he called out as the door shut behind the marksman.

"Honestly he's lucky that I didn't just leave him laying here. Stubborn fool." The Scientist frowned to himself.

* * *

**3:26 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 1**

Sayaka lay on her bed with a towel lightly draped around her hourglass frame.

The blue haired idol stared up at the stars with a sad smile.  _'Makoto I wish I could tell you all that I'm just fine, that I could know all of you are alright too. I know it makes me a coward, but I can bring myself to sit in that Cinema and watch all of that again, even if there are answers there. I just can't do it. Once was hard enough.'_ she mused to herself as she lightly curled a strand of her hair along one of her digits.

She sat up suddenly as the bell to her door chimed. "One minute. I need to get changed!" She called out, as she sprang to her feet, before heading towards her dresser.

A minute or so elapsed as she straightened her skirt, before heading towards the door.

The Ultimate Idol pulled the door open, before her eyes widened slightly. "Oh Xialyn. I'm surprised to see you. Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure that description would apply to our current circumstances." The Occultist chuckled lightly. "May I steal a moment of your time?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Maizono asked as she opened the door, before retreating back into her room.

The tall girl pursed her thin lips. "Well as it so happens, you find yourself in a rare position. Not many have been able to say they've experienced death, only to be wrenched back. I must admit I am curious what you found beyond the veil."

The blue haired girl frowned slightly as she collapsed onto her couch, before crossing her legs. "You're not the first to ask. I never did see some sort of heaven or hell, I think I was kind of stuck in this world. I always had the sense of something keep me from moving on. I could walk through walls and if I concentrated enough, I could even interact with solid things too."

"Ah so you really have no way of knowing what lies beyond either. A shame I had hoped to gleam more insight." The girl mused as an almost somber expression crossed her face. "Do you know that Ayashima believes I can find fulfillment through abandoning black magic. I'd wager she doesn't know that there is little hope for a soul such as mine." she mused as she folded her arms across her tunic. "There are some acts that create a blackness that cannot be cleaned."

Sayaka's eyes widened slightly. "You're concerned for your own soul? Where you might end up if something were to happen to you?"

"My am I that transparent? No No I think you must just be insightful. Yes I have given it some thought. One does not usually have so much time to consider their own possible demise. Though I suspect now that you have no answers that I did not already possess." The Occultist mused as she tapped her arm.

"Whatever you did, I promise you I understand carrying regrets." The blue haired girl said with a somber expression. "The things I did to rise to the top, still haunt me. I posed for disgusting photo shoots, starved myself at times, and the worst of all I caused someone to take their own life."

The slender girl next to her raised a single brow. "My I had heard that the world of fame was a cut throat one, but that is surprising. Care to indulge me?"

Maizono lowered her head a moment. "There was a girl I knew who had the same dream as me. We'd known each other for years, my publicist came across some horrible dirt on this girl. I knew even then it was cruel, but I so badly wanted to be the best. To realize my dream that I let that information out into the world. Three days later she was found hanging from a rope in her hotel room. I ruined her life, and profited off of her death. Maybe that's why I couldn't find peace, maybe I don't deserve it. Maybe I do deserve being stuck in another of these horrible games."

"And were you the one who tied the noose around her neck? Or the one who kicked the chair out from beneath her?" Chijimatsu asked, before shaking her head. "Yes what you did was terribly cruel, but ultimately she made that decision. Believe me when I say that compared to my own deeds, your transgression amounts to nothing."

The Idol slowly stared up at the other girl. "What do you mean? What have you done?"

"Enough to make your stomach turn a few times over. All in the pursuit of something that I have had no luck obtaining." Xialyn sighed as she shook her head. "Forgive me. I have wasted enough of your time. "

Sayaka swallowed uncomfortably. "You can tell me if you want. Whatever it is. You should be able to tell someone."

The Occultist paused by the door. "I don't truly understand the concept of having friends. However I think that Shiori would consider me as such. That would change in a heartbeat if I were to indulge her or anyone else. People always ask for the truth, but rarely are they prepared for it."

* * *

**10 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	19. Reverie: Act Two

**4:52 P.M Da** **y Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

"Anything I should know before you start?" The Kenpo Master asked as he eyed the Jeweler intently.

"Hold onto the tongs tightly." Akiko said as she adjusted her goggles over her eyes, before bringing her hammer down upon the super heated gemstone.

The Kenpo Master simply nodded his head, as he kept a firm hold on the tongs. "You don't have to worry Akiko. It's not going anywhere."

The short haired girl chuckled. "Good you might actually make a half decent apprentice Wei." She remarked as her hammer hit the molten metal, causing a piece to chip off.

"Heh I'm not so sure about that. Though I don't mind helping you." The burly boy responded as he offered an amused expression.

"You've really helped keep our spirits high recently. Focusing on beating the crap out of someone has done wonders for my anger." Akiko mused as she again brought her hammer down a few times in quick succession.

The long haired boy frowned slightly. "Well I hope you all will respect the arts. It's meant for self-defense, not to beat the crap out of anyone."

A dry chuckle escaped the muscular girl. "Relax Wei. I was just joking. Seriously though thanks for getting our minds off of everything. Your lessons have helped more than you know."

"I just wish I could have prevented their deaths to begin with. I feel like my passiveness is to blame. I don't want to have any more regrets." The boy said, before her offered her a knowing smile. "Surely you know what I mean."

A flush made it's way to the girl's face, as she nearly missed her mark. "Fuck is it that obvious? " Akiko said in a mortified manner.

A chuckle escaped the boy. "I don't consider myself adept at noticing things like that, and even I have picked up on it. I'm pretty sure she's the only one who hasn't noticed."

Akiko sat her hammer down, before pulling her goggles up. "It doesn't matter. She loved Hayate and had to watch as he was brutally executed. My feelings mean nothing compared to hers. I'm not about to drop that in her lap."

"Did you ever think that she might reciprocate your feelings?" The boy asked as he sat the gemstone down, before pulling his protective gloves off.

"I'm not about to push my feelings off on her this soon. I don't have many friends, but I don't want to risk losing her completely because of my own selfishness. I should just be happy as things are now." The Jeweler said as she eyed the heated gemstone for a long moment.

"Akiko I don't think you're capable of being selfish. I think that's your problem. You're so worried about everyone else, that you're not even considering what it's doing to you." Wei said as he folded his arms.

"Shit I swear you're starting to sound like Tenyruu. Listen I don't want to hear a damn thing outta you. Not until you talk to Akiho and stop pussyfooting around." The Jeweler said as she planted her hands on her sides.

The boy offered a nervous chuckle, before scratching at his cheek. "That's a more complicated matter."

"Complicated my ass. She's as crazy as they come, and yet all of her personalities seem to adore you. Also you're probably the only person in the world, who is patient enough to put up with her antics. I'll tell Ali how I feel, the second you and Akiho have a heart to heart." The Jeweler challenged as she offered a smug expression.

"Very well then. You raise a good point. I can't expect anyone to heed my advice, if I can't heed it myself." The boy mused as he rubbed at his jaw.

"W-Wait what?" The Jeweler sputtered as her eyes widened.

"It's a deal then." Wei chuckled, before clapping the girl on the shoulder. "We'll both be honest with ourselves."

Akiko felt her eye twitch. _'What the hell did I do just do to myself?'_

* * *

**5:45 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

The Ultimate Witch watched quietly as Alice stood on a stepping stool, as she chopped at series of vegetables.

"How's Mr Bon Bon doing Aya?" The blonde asked with a small smile, as she diced at several carrots.

"Good." The girl murmured softly as she fidgeted with her cloak. "He's still really tiny though."

The Veterinarian laughed. "Well we'll just have to fix that. I'll have to examine him soon, but we'll fatten him up a little bit."

Shiori's eyes widened in alarm. "Y-You're not going to eat him are you?" She sputtered slightly.

Alice giggled as she peered over her shoulder. "You're the witch Aya. Aren't you suppose to be the one fattening up things, before eating them?"

A horrified look filled the girl's face, before she shook her head vigorously. "I would never eat Bon Bon!"

"Me either. I'm just teasing you sweetie. I do think he could use a little more meat on his bones." The blonde said as she rested the knife on a cutting board, before reaching for a pan.

Ayashima cleared her throat, as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Do you miss Hayate?" She asked suddenly, before bowing her head. "I know that other side did some really bad things, but I still really miss him. If I had a big brother, I'd want him to be like Hayate." she said in a monotone voice before silence prevailed for a few seconds.

The Witch blinked as she felt a hand on her head, she slowly raised her chin as she stared down at the slightly shorter girl.

"I think about him all the time Aya. I know exactly how you feel, I accepted him for the good and the bad. I loved him ya know?" she sniffed slightly. "I know it's not the same and that you're even a little taller then me, but I'll be your big sister if you want?"

A look of surprise flitted to the girl's petite face, before a smile pulled at her lips. "That means I have two big sisters now. I always wanted family like that." she said as rosy blush graced her cheeks.

"Well Chijimatsu and I will take care of you alright? I know deep down that she cares about you." Alice said as she extended her arms, before pulling petite girl into a warm embrace.

Shiori nodded her head meekly as she slowly hugged the blonde tightly. "We'll take good care of each other Big Sis."

A tender smile pulled at the blonde's lips as she slowly released the other girl. "Speaking of taking care of each other, I noticed someone has a birthday coming up soon."

Shiori ticked her head to the side. "Oh me? I haven't really done much for my birthday in a long time. When my parents got separated, we stopped celebrating it much anymore. My dad couldn't afford it and I couldn't impose. It's my fault they got separated after all." she said as her demeanor became more reserved.

"Aya I'm sure it's not your fa-" Alice was cut off as the girl shook her head vehemently.

"No you don't understand Sis. I did something bad with my magic. I don't like black magic, because it always has a price." She said quietly. "I just wish my family were still together."

"Well I can't unfortunately do much about that, but I can make sure you know that you have another family. I don't have any family left, so I know how you feel. It's gonna be alright though. Family isn't just about blood anyways." Alice mused a dainty smile as she cleared her throat, before returning towards the counter.

Shiori sniffled, before wiping the back of her hand against her eyes. "Thank you." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hey you don't have to thank me for anything. It's important that we stick together." The blonde said with light smile.

* * *

**6:24 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Not that I don't mind us all eating together, but it sounded like you had something important you wanted to talk about?" Sayaka said as she wiped at her mouth, before looking between Shuhei and Giselly.

"Yes I must admit that I too wondered the same thing." Xialyn said as she drummed her nails along the table. "Care to elaborate?"

"Gis do you want me to ex-" Shuhei was cut off abruptly by the hacker.

"That's not necessary. I can speak for myself." She said as she rolled her jaw a moment. "After the first trial I discovered something to give us an idea of how long we've been here."

Akiko's eyes widened slightly. "Well don't keep us waiting. How long has it been?"

"Approximately two years." The Ultimate Hacker said bluntly, before crossing her arms. "Maizono had been kept in that state for around that time according to the logs, with her testimony it leads me to that conclusion"

"Two entire years?" Wei questioned before bowing his head slightly. "That is a lot to process."

"Wait now how do we know someone didn't just tamper with those logs?" Akiho asked as she eyed the hacker. "I mean it's possible right?"

"Perhaps but it also explains other things Tenryuu. Like how 80-B were jettisoned to a different location and how the crops in the Ranch area have grown so quickly. This isn't an operation that was done in days or weeks, but years." Kisaki said as he laced his hands together.

"W-What about our families? Do you think they have any idea what happened?" Shiori asked as she pulled her hood down, as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"It's alright Aya. I'm sure everyone is just fine, we just have to get back to them." Alice said with a strained smile as she reached out, and gently rested a hand on the the other girl's back.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Sayaka said suddenly as she bolted to her feet. "Don't you think we deserved to know the truth? How could you keep this from us?"

Giselly's lips pulled into a fine line. "This is exactly why I didn't say something sooner. I was afraid it would possibly serve to motivate everyone to kill. I know this sounds cold, but I saw nothing good coming from sharing that information. I wouldn't have said anything now, but Kisaki was insistent that you all know."

Shuhei cleared his throat. "Yes I do think you all deserve to know the truth. However please do not resent Gis. I can understand her reasoning. She wanted to prevent further bloodshed. In any case we can't obsess over what has happened back on Earth. We need to continue focusing on finding a way off this station."

"And has such a opportunity presented itself?" The Occultist asked as she eyed the boy closely.

"No. It seems we've yet to reach a deck that contains anything I could see as useful." The Scientist admitted with a slight frown, before suddenly a chime could be heard as the screens in the Cafeteria flickered to life along with the audio system.

***DING DONG***

Monokuma's likeness appeared on the screen seated in a chair, he seemed to be sipping some wine.

 _ **"Ahem. This is a station wide announcement. There will be an assembly tomorrow morning at 8 A.M sharp in the Bio Dome. Attendance is mandatory, hope you kiddos are looking forward to some excitement. I know I am."**_ Monokuma's laughter could be heard a few more seconds, before the broadcast immediately ended.

"Well if this is anything like usual, that doesn't bode well." Akiko murmured as she picked at her grilled fish.

"It's likely yet another damn motive. I had been wondering how much longer it would take." Giselly frowned slightly.

"Well it has been a week now, I guess Monokuma got tired of waiting." Sayaka said as she rested her hand against her chin. "I can only imagine what he has in store for us next."

"I'd rather not think about it at all." Shiori said in a quiet voice as she pushed her half eaten plate forward.

"Whatever it is, we'll be more prepared then last time. We've become closer as a group since then. We just have to resist any temptations." Wei said as he offered an encouraging smile.

"Well that certainly is a splendid thought, though we should remember the person behind this has spent a great deal of time planning all of this. Besides as cold as it is to say, we need access to the next floor." Xialyn said as she stabbed at a piece of meat on her plate.

"Fascinating. That sounds like something that Takagami would say in a situation like this. Would you care to elaborate?" Akiho said as she laced her hands, before eying the Occultist.

"Draw whatever comparisons you like. I merely pointing out the truth. We've reached a dead end. If you asked me if I'd choose another two deaths, versus all of us being swallowed by oblivion? Well then that's quite a simple decision." Xialyn said in a low tone.

Kisaki's lips pulled into a fine line. "I-I'm at a loss myself. I have no intention of taking a life, but she's right. Unless something changes, in a matter of twelve days we all die."

"No that's simply unacceptable. We can't start thinking like that. That's exactly what the person behind this wants. They want us to accept our fate, they want to us to stoop to their level." Alice said as she pressed a hand against her chest. "I don't want to die, but there are things I fear more than death. I-I think I'd rather not leave this place, then to become like Takagami."

"Big Sis is right. I don't want to die, but I don't want to ever hurt anyone again." Ayashima said softly, before fiddling with her fingers.

"Look let us just shelve this for a moment. Since we're bringing up Takagami, I should note that I found him injured earlier in the Shooting Range. He didn't offer many details, but just muttered something about a child. As per usual he refused any sort of assistance." Kisaki sighed.

"Forget that jerk. He only makes things worse. I for one don't like him having access to even more guns." Akiko said with a sour expression.

"She does bring up an excellent point. Do we want the sociopath to have all that at his disposal? Especially with a motive around the corner." Giselly said as she folded her arms.

The Occultist cleared her throat. "It would seem to me what the logical conclusion is. We have access to a disposal unit? Let us use it."

Akiho's eyes widened. "Woah that's a great idea! Gosh you're not only super scary, but you're also wicked smart!"

Wei offered a chuckle as he gently rested a hand on the excited Psychologist's shoulder. "If that's the course we're taking, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Excellent then the two of us can handle it together." Shuhei said as he promptly stood up.

"No time like the present I guess." The Kenpo Master mused as he followed after the Scientist.

"Well there's no reason for us to waste a perfectly good evening." Sayaka mused as she rested a hand against her chin. "Since Wei put a lot of us through the wringer, how bout we use the hot tub to unwind?"

"U-Um I would, but I really wanted to read this evening. Oh and I haven't fed Mr Bon Bon yet." Shiori said as she kicked her legs back and forth.

Xiayln fidgeted with her necklace. "I'm afraid I have no interest either. Though I do hope you enjoy yourselves." she mused with a thin smile, before rising to her feet and heading towards the door.

"X-Xia wait a second!" The Witch sputtered as she hopped out of her chair, before chasing after the other girl.

"Well that's two people down. Please tell me I'm not going to be alone." Sayaka said with soft smile.

"OOoooooh! Count me in! I love Hot Tubs!" Akiho squealed as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

Alice offered a nervous laugh. "I can't say I've had the best experience with them as of late. Though I think it's time I faced that head on." she mused as she stood up, before smoothing the wrinkle in her skirt. "But first I'd like to check on Takagami."

"Ali you don't need to waste your time on that asshole. He doesn't deserve your compassion." The Jeweler said as she frowned slightly.

"Everyone deserves compassion. I don't have to like the bloke, but I can't turn a blind eye. It'll be fine Kiko. I'll meet you guys later!" The blonde said as she threw up her hand, before she headed towards the exit.

"She's always like that." Akiko said as a nervous expression flitted to her face.

"Relax. She'll be fine so don't stress so much." Sayaka said as she patted the Jeweler's shoulder. "What'ya say you join Akiho and me?"

"Yeah I guess that's alright. My body could use that hot water." The short haired girl murmured quietly.

"Great!" Maizono said as she clapped her hands together. "Now we just have to convince Giselly."

"Fine whatever. I'll go just don't start begging." The Hacker muttered.

"Aww Gissy is warming up to us!" The Psychologist exclaimed as she offered the girl a wide grin.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Giselly fumed as she stared at the amber haired gilr.

* * *

**7:02 P.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Disposal Unit  
**

"I appreciate you helping me with this Wei." Shuhei said as he tossed a rifle into the disposal until, that was attached to an airlock.

The bare chested boy shook his head as he wiped his hands off. "I believe it's a good cause. I don't much like the idea of Ringo having that pistol of his, but I certainly don't want him or anyone else having access to that many guns."

The Ultimate Scientist chuckled. "Yes well I'm sure once he recovers, he'll be upset to know what we've done. However it seems like a price worth paying." He said, before he slammed his hand against the eject button.

There was a brief hiss, before the disposal compartment opened up as the array of rifles and pistols were quickly jettisoned into space.

"You never did say what happened to him in the first place." Wei said as he eyed the taller boy.

Kisaki shook his head. "Like I said. All I know is he was rambling about a kid, before he stormed off."

The Kenpo Master frowned. "That was a lot of blood, its a shame he's so intent on not cooperating. Otherwise he might actually make a valuable ally."

"Unfortunately I think that bridge was burnt a long time ago. To him we're nothing more than sacrificial pawns. It's important that we remember that going forward." Kisaki said as he crossed his arms. "He has gotten his hands dirty again, but if push comes to shove it's a possibility."

Wei rubbed at his jaw a moment. "It's a shame there isn't a detention area. It would be an ideal place to keep someone like him."

"I'm sure that in a normal situation, a place like that might exist on this station. However I somehow doubt Monokuma wants such antagonistic individual removed from the board." The Ultimate Scientist said as he closed the airlock.

"Speaking of antagonistic, it made me wonder something. Do you remember back in the first trial, Hayate brought up the idea of there being a mole. Do you think maybe that's possible?" Wei asked in a hushed voice.

Shuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a very unsettling idea. However I'm almost certain Dorobo was right for two reasons. His other persona never took credit for attacking Bailey the first evening. Secondly we never did explain who sealed the decompression chamber. Clearly there is another party in play. Either someone who has attempted murder, or is perhaps more intimately tied to the Mastermind."

"Any ideas who it could be?" Wei asked with a slight frown.

"Honestly? Takagami would be the easy guess, this recent attack could even be a means of putting himself above suspicion at least as a mole. Though that is only speculation, and I prefer hard facts. The only person I'm certain it can't be is Maizono. She was caught in the trap and only there because of Charles. Furthermore she was still in Cryo when Alice was attacked." Kisaki said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Well if there truly is a traitor, the list is shrinking. I pray there is another answer entirely, but my gut tells me there's something more to it." Wei said with a thoughtful expression.

Shuhei shook his head. "We find ourselves in a delicate situation. Too much paranoid and distrust can lead to horrible things, and yet blind faith can end with a knife in the back. Just keep your eyes open Wei."

* * *

**7:51 P.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

"Bloody hell. Look at this mess." Alice groaned as she averted her gaze from the blood drops on the floor, before resting her gaze on Takagami who sat on a medical bed. He was crudely bandaging his head. "Takagami what happened?" she asked as she took a step forward.

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes. "If I didn't have a headache already." He muttered. "Go bother someone else. I don't need your help."

The blonde huffed as she settled a hand on her wide hip. "Stop acting like such a wanker. You have the nerve to mess up my work area, and then get upset when I want to check on you? Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Gah would you stop fussing already? You sound like an overprotective mother. Just fuck off." He spat.

"Idiot. If you're going to wrap your head, you need to clean the wound first." The Veterinarian said as she walked forward, before wrenching the bandages out of his hand earning a baffled expression from the boy.

The Marksman glowered at her. "I'm in no mood Bailey. If you think I won't hurt you, you're sadly mistaken."

"Shut up." The girl said as she damped a cloth, before pressing it against the back of his head, causing him to wince. "Are you feeling dizzy or anything right now?"

"No but I do have a sudden urge to murder someone." The boy said in a low voice.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well then it seems you're feeling normal. You're lucky I take the do no harm oath so seriously. " she sighed as she wrung the cloth out into a basin. "What happened? Did you piss one of the others off?"

"Someone hit me from behind with a damn bat. There's a kid on board though, I saw them come out of the wall in the Shooting Range." The boy said as he closed his eyes.

"A kid? Maybe that explains the nursery then. I wonder where they came from?" Alice said as her brow furrowed slightly.

The blue haired boy groaned. "Whoever they were, someone didn't like me threatening them."

A gasp escaped the blonde as she stared slack-jawed at the boy. "You threatened a child? How could you be so cruel?"

"Stop harping at me Bailey. Look that toddler is connected to the Mastermind. I just know it. They were afraid of me unraveling everything, if only they hadn't gotten the jump on me." Takagami frowned to himself.

Alice rolled her eyes as she dabbed at his head with a rag, before reaching for some bandages. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but you earned this lump on your head. There has to be limits, using us as tools is bad enough but a child?" she shook her head.

The Marksman scoffed. "I doubt you would be speaking like this if me pulling the trigger had ended all of this. Don't act like you and the others are better than me. If I put a gun in your hand. Let's say that by killing that kid, suddenly Dorobo would be alive again, I wonder if you'd still act so high and mighty?"

The blonde pulled roughly at the bandages as she continued her work. "For starters you can piss off. You didn't know anything about Hayate."

"And you did? Let's not kid ourselves, you were just as shocked as the rest of us when his other side came out." Takagami chuckled.

Alice paused a moment as her lower lip trembled. "Yeah maybe I was scared, but I knew everything I needed to know about Hayate Dorobo. Not about that other side of his. You're wrong though, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't go that far. Because Hayate believed in compassion breeding hope, that's something you'll never understand. Because you only see yourself Ringo." she said as she stepped back.

The blue haired boy thumbed at his bandages a moment. "Maybe you're right Bailey, but I'm good at looking after myself. I know what to expect. You should keep your head down more. You might live longer." He muttered as he turned towards the door without so much as a thanks.

* * *

**8:17 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Spa**

"How exactly did you convince me to waste my time doing this?" Giselly asked with a disgruntled expression as she leaned against the far side of the hot tub.

Sayaka offered a light smile. "I'm pretty sure we had to nearly drag you here. What else did you have to do?" she asked as she quirked a slender brow.

The Hacker huffed as she crossed her arms across her one piece swimsuit. "That's not the point. I just don't understand why we're pretending things are normal, especially when we know what's happening tomorrow."

"Aww come on Gissy! Don't be such a sour puss!" Akiho said in a sing song voice as she promptly threw her arm around the other girl's neck, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"AKIHO. Let go or I'll beat the snot out of you, and all of your personalities." The dark haired girl huffed.

The amber haired girl offered a mischievous grin, before loosening her grip. "FINE. You keep being a Tsundere, but I'm onto you."

"I'm not a TSUNDERE. Not that I even know that is." Giselly grumbled lowly.

"You're totally a Tsundere. I'm not even that familiar with anime, and I know what that means." Akiko deadpanned as she stared at the locker room. "That aside though what's taking Ali so long? She shouldn't be running this late. Maybe I should have gone with her." The short hair girl murmured as her brow furrowed.

"Akiko relax. I'm sure Alice is just fine. I can't imagine anyone would act right before a motive." Sayaka said with an encouraging smile.

"Well it's already happened before. Though for all we know, Hayate was the one who attacked her then too." Giselly mused.

"A reasonable deduction, but I did reach the conclusion that his other side meant no ill will towards her." Akiho said as her demeanor had shifted abruptly.

The Ultimate Jeweler stood up, before sighing. "I-I'll go check on h-" before she could finish the sentence the girl's locker room opened up as the Veterinarian stepped into view.

She wore a very modest light blue one piece. Despite her attempt at modesty, her ample chest and wide hips strained against the fabric as she awkwardly moved towards the group.

A bright blush appeared on the Jeweler's face as she promptly slipped back into the hot tub, before adverting her gaze.

"There she is!" Sayaka exclaimed with a cheerful expression. "We were starting to get worried about you girl. How's the resident grump?"

A sigh escaped the blonde she eyed the tub warily a moment, before carefully climbing into the hot water. "He's still an insufferable wanker. I don't understand how any person can be so pigheaded. Do you know that he's claiming a child appeared. To top it off he said he threatened a toddler, before someone attacked him from behind. He thinks it must be the mastermind, but I'm wondering if he's not just making up the whole story."

"Well he's certainly not the most credible source." Giselly muttered lowly. "I can't say I would have lost much sleep, if whoever attacked him had used excessive force."

Maizono offered a strained expression. "I know what you're saying, but you don't really mean that."

"Don't I? I mean this guy gets off on pulling us around and watching us squirm. Aiko is only dead because of Takagami. For all we know he was the one who sealed the door shut on those in the Decompression Room. In no way does his presence help any of us." The hacker said in a curt manner as she shut her eyes.

"Whelp can't argue with that logic." Akiho mused as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we please talk about something other than Takagami? Surely there is something more interesting." Akiko spoke up.

Alice leaned forward as she felt the jets hit her back. "Oh actually I had something I wanted to say. I know it's hard to know the exact day, but it should be February according to Giselly. Shiori's birthday is suppose to be at the end of the month. I thought we could try to act normal and do something for her. I know Aya suffers from Asperger's Syndrome, and she finds it hard to communicate with others. She's taken Hayate's death hard too, I just thought it would be nice to do something for her. So she could feel like a normal teenager for a day."

Akiho's eyes widened as she scooted closer, before getting uncomfortably close to the blonde's face. "I have one question for you. Will there be cake?!"

"Sit down you idiot." Giselly groaned as she tugged at the girl's grey one piece, yanking her back.

"Aww but Gissy! I really want some cake. I'm not even picky. Any kind will do!" The Amnesiac exclaimed as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"I think we can manage that Akiho." The Veterinarian laughed as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"It would be nice to have a day of normalcy, especially after tomorrow." Akiko said as she rolled her shoulders. "I don't mind helping give Shiori a nice day."

"Count me in too. I bet we can even get Chijimatsu to help us. She's always so distant, but I can tell she cares about Ayashima." The Idol said with a vivid smile. "Hey we could even put on a live performance. Alice you still have the outfit I gave you right? How bout another night of Karaoke?"

The blonde's face paled at the mention of it. "D-Do I really have to?"

"Ali you'll be fine. You should have more confidence in yourself." The Jeweler said with a weak smile.

"I know, but it's just I'm not use to wearing things like that. At least not in public." The former medic muttered.

"It was your damn idea. Besides if you care so much about Ayashima, suck it up." Giselly said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah come on! It'll be fun. I'll even join ya!" Akiho said with an excited grin.

"Fine, but it's only for Aya." The blonde huffed slightly.

"That's the spirit! We're gonna give Shiori a birthday to remember." Sayaka said with an encouraging smile.

* * *

**10 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	20. Hide & Seek

**8:44 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Akiko asked with a weak smile as she took a small sip of coffee, before peering at the Hacker.

Giselly offered a dismissive shrug. "I suppose it did help me relax. My shoulders have been rather tense lately. Though I don't very much like the idea of letting my guard down often."

The Ultimate Jeweler shook her head. "You're worried about tomorrow then I take it?" she asked as she sat her mug onto the table.

"Anyone with half a brain should be." The dark haired girl responded as she lightly tousled her damp hair. "It's been over a week since the last incident. Considering how wild that last motive was, we have to expect the worst."

"It's hard to imagine what could be much worse then madness." Akiko said as her brow furrowed together.

"Where the fuck are they?!" A voice yelled as Takagami burst into the cafeteria with a livid expression.

"Speaking of worse." Giselly mused as a scowl spread across her face. "What are you yelling about now?"

The blue haired boy began to grind his teeth together, as his gaze settled on the two girls. "I just got back from the shooting range. None of the rifles are there anymore. What did you idiots do?"

Akiko stood up before offering a dark look at the boy. "We agreed that you having access to that much firepower was a terrible idea. If you want to get your weapons back, you can do us all a favor and throw yourself out into space too."

Ringo's nostrils flared as he pulled his pistol out, before pointing it at the Jeweler. "You did what?! Do you realize what you've done? Those weapons could have been our salvation. Our only damn way of fighting the bear if it came to that."

"Put the damn gun down Takagami. Maybe if you hadn't spent every moment trying to screw us, we'd have considered keeping them. As it stood they were dangerous for all of us, but in your hands they were even more so." Giselly said as her eyes narrowed.

The Ultimate Marksman let out a low chuckle. "You idiots. You just don't get it. I tried to spell it out from the beginning." he said as he slowly lowered his gun. "Mark my words. You'll regret throwing those weapons away. All of you will." he said as he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Well that wasn't ominous at all." Akiko said in a low voice.

Giselly sighed. "To say he's unstable would be an understatement. Still I don't regret the choice of taking some of his teeth away."

The Ultimate Jeweler nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah let's just hope this doesn't send him over the deep end."

* * *

**9:03 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 4**

"Now make sure you eat every bite, so you can grow up big and strong." Shiori said as she placed some shredded carrots onto a small platter.

The snow white rabbit twitched his nose a moment, before hopping towards the food.

Ayashima smiled brightly as she watched the critter begin eating his food with gusto. "Hope you enjoy Mr Bon Bon. Alice was nice enough to shred those for you." she said as she gently ran a hand down the length of the furry creature.

The girl's head slowly tilted up, as she heard a chime at her door.

Hesitantly the witch crept forward, before unlocking the door.

She cracked it open, before a warm smile spread across her face. "Xia! You never come visit me like this."

The Occultist regarded her a moment, before offering an indifferent shrug. "There's no sense in making a big show of it. I understand that festivities are being planned tomorrow after Monokuma's announcement?" The tall girl asked as she arched a slender brow.

Shiori nodded her head softly. "Yeah. I told Ali and she insisted on us celebrating." she paused a moment as the corner of her lips twitched slightly. "I know it's silly, but it's been so long that I am kind of excited." she admitted quietly.

Chijimatsu stared at the petite girl for a long moment. "Very well then. Would you mind terribly if I attended?"

"No of course not. I-I was hoping you might actually." The Witch said as she rubbed her palms together.

"Very well then I shall be there." Xiayln said, before patting at the satchel on her side. "Birthdays tend to be filled with gifts do they not? I have something for you."

Ayashima blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked as she stepped back, as the taller girl slowly made her way into her room.

"I have to admit that I have never done this before, but I am familiar with how it works." The Occultist said as she removed a small bowl, before setting into onto a coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

The taller girl removed a sacrificial knife from her satchel, before resting it next to the bowl. "Little one would you say that we're friends?" Xialyn asked as she peered over her shoulder at the younger girl.

"Of course we are. You're a very precious friend to me." The Witch said with an earnest expression.

A moment elapsed before a very tiny crease formed on Chijimatsu's lips. "No one has ever considered me as such." She said as she picked up the knife, before suddenly dragging it across her palm, before she clenched her fist above the bowl.

"X-Xia what are you doing?" Ayashima asked with a worried expression.

"Did you forget? I can't even feel this." The Occultist said, before offering a thin smile. "Will you join me?"

Shiori hesitated for just a second, before approaching the other girl. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just relax. You'll only feel a small sting from what I understand." Galexialyn said as she gently took the girl's wrist, before turning her palm over. She pressed the bloodied knife against the girl's flawless palm. "Do you trust me Shiori?"

The girl immediately nodded her head. "Yes. Just make it quick." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Chijimatsu slowly sliced her palm, before turning it to drain into the bowl. "See that wasn't too bad was it?"

"N-No I-I'm okay." The girl stammered slightly. "But what is this for?"

"There is very little I can offer most people. Even fewer that I would offer such a thing too, but I also consider you a friend. My first friend." The Occultist said in a subdued manner as she released the other girl, before she began to rifle through her bag once more.

"You always say that black magic isn't necessary. I'm still not sure that I agree, but I believe this falls under the category of red magic." Xialyn said as she sprinkled something from a vial into the bowl, before she began to mix the contents.

"A friendship ritual?" Shiori asked softly with a surprised expression.

"Yes I believe the tome referred to it as eternal friendship. This is my gift to you." she said as she began to pour the contents between two small shot glasses. "Will you accept it little one?"

Ayasima stared at the viscous liquid a moment, before slowly nodding her head. "I-I don't think we need it, but I appreciate you putting so much thought into this. It really means a lot to me." She said as she picked up her glass.

"Well my collections of tomes would be useless to you, I am not particularly skilled in baking in the traditional sense, so this is the one thing I can give you." The other girl said as she picked up her glass as well.

A warm smile flitted to Shiori's face. "Well I for one think it's the best gift in the world." she said before lightly clinking her glass against the other girl's. "To friendship."

"Indeed. May you have a happy birthday little one." Xialyn said as a rare smile graced her face.

* * *

**9:56 P.M Day Eighteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 16**

"So what's up big guy? Are you constipated or something? You can use my bathroom if you need to!" Akiho snickered as she stared at the Kenpo Master.

Wei's jaw fell open. "It's nothing like that, but thank you." he muttered as he awkwardly tapped his foot against his other leg as he sat across from her.

The amber haired girl's eyes narrowed. "Then perhaps you have come to seek a conciliation? I normally would charge, but for you I'll make an exception." she said as her demeanor shifted abruptly once more.

The bare chested boy took a steadying breath. "There's no way I can think of how to word this, so I'll just be honest. Akiho I really like you and it's not just one of your personalities, but all of you. You're always like a breath of fresh air to me. I never feel more alive then when I'm around you. I know that anything could happen to us, but I just want you to know how I feel."

The Ultimate Psychologist fell quiet as she tucked her chin against her chest, before pulling her legs up. "That's not a good idea big guy."

"I know it's dangerous, maybe even reckless but I don-" he was cut off as she leaned over and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Wei. I really like you, but look at everything that's happened so far. Look at how many of our friends have lost loved ones. Alice will probably never be the same. Hikaru went crazy after losing Rei, Charles had just begun to let his guard down when he lost Nico. This isn't the right time. I don't want you to feel that pain, if something happens to me." Akiho said quietly. "Don't you realize? It's just ammunition for the person behind this." she said before she slowly removed her hand.

A pang of disappointment was clear in the boy's eyes, before his shook his head. "But it's too late for that now. Because I already care about you and I know you and all your personalities feel the same way."

The girl's red eyes flitted away a moment as she stood up suddenly. "Wei I think you should go. It's getting late anyways."

"Aki please don't give me the cold shoulder. I-

Again the boy was interrupted, but this time it was by the sound of the speakers churning to life.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Pupu it's time for lights out kiddos. I mean at least for this bear. I'm beat. I'm not as young as I use to be YUK YUK YUK. The Cafeteria will be closed shortly along with the water in your rooms. Rest well my little cherubs! Your Captain will see you bright and early in the morning. Don't be late!"**_ Monokuma's cheerful voice faded into silence as the speakers were shut off.

"He's actually right for a change. I'll see you in the morning big guy." Akiho said as she turned and began walking towards her bathroom.

The Ultimate Kenpo Master hung his head as he felt a pang in his chest. "Good night Aki." he murmured in a strained voice, before he turned towards the door.

The Psychologist stared over her shoulder as the boy departed.

He never saw the tears in her crimson red eyes.

* * *

**10:15 P.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 1**

As soon as as the Pop Idol had shut the bedroom door behind herself, her composure finally broke as she slumped to the floor.

She let out a painful sob, before bringing her knees up to her chest.

Sayaka had tried to keep her composure since she awoke on the station.

Everyone had experienced enough pain, without her insecurities. However she had her limits.

If this situation weren't bad enough, she had no idea of knowing what happened to her friends and loved ones. She was aware of the trials that played in the Cinema, Kisaki spent a great deal of time studying in that morbid place.

However none of the showtimes had shown anything beyond the Tenth Trial.

There was no way of knowing if anyone had survived, and if they had she'd lost another TWO years of her life.

Perhaps Naegi would think she had just moved onto the afterlife.

That she was truly gone.

Surely all of this was some sort of purgatory for the things she'd down in pursuit of her goal.

What she wouldn't give now to simply be no one special.

***DING***

The blue haired girl lifted her chin, as she heard a chime at her door.

Maizono hesitantly rose to her feet as she wiped at her face a moment, before slowly approaching the door.

"Who is it?" she asked after a moment.

"It's Shuhei. Sayaka may I speak with you for a moment?" The Scientist asked in a reserved tone.

The Idol hesitated briefly, before sliding her door open.

There Kisaki stood wearing his lab coat as always.

He was well over a foot taller than her, and at times his size was intimidating.

"It's kind of late. What can I do for you Shuhei?" The girl asked as she forced a smile.

The silver haired boy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I could hear you crying from next door. I just wanted to check on you."

"I keep forgetting these rooms aren't as soundproofed as I'm use to." Maizono admitted as her lips pulled into a fine line. "It's really fine though. I'm just dealing with a few things."

The Ultimate Scientist crossed his arms. "I see. Well what's the problem?"

The Idol blinked before shaking her head slightly. "It's kind of personal. I mean we didn't even really know each other."

"True but sometimes an impersonal opinion is important. It won't skew the facts and the individual can be more objective." Kisaki said as he stared down at the blue haired girl. "Of course I won't press you, but I don't suggest bottling such emotions up. If you won't talk to me, I suggest you talk to someone."

Sayaka bowed her head a moment, before she took a step back. "Come on in." she murmured as she strode back into her bedroom.

"Fascinating. It seems the bear wasted no time in redecorating this room following Aiko's death." Shuhei mused as he shut the door behind him, before settling onto the Idol's couch. "Does this have anything to do with Gis's announcement earlier?"

"And people ask if I'm psychic." Maizono chuckled softly as she slumped into a nearby chair. "You've been watching all those videos right? The ones with that previous killing game? We'd lost two years already, with all the memories that were taken. Now I have to accept that it's been yet another two years. I have no way of knowing if any of my friends are still alive or why someone went to so much trouble to bring me back."

Shuhei laced his hands together. "You have my condolences. It's cruel to have suffered as much as you have already, I see that you've been trying to put on a brave face though."

The blue haired girl shook her head as a thin smile pulled at her lips. "I don't want anyone to become desperate enough to kill again. Someone who was dear to me, always tried to stay positive. That's what I'm trying to do." she paused a moment. "I almost considered killing someone in the first game. I was so desperate, and I wanted to know that my friends were alright. It didn't really hit me until afterwards how selfish that thought was."

"The second trial I believe." Kisaki mused causing the girl in front of him to blink.

"Of course you already knew from watching those videos." Sayaka sighed, before quirking a single eyebrow. "But you've not said anything about it. Aren't you worried I'd do something like that again?"

"Sayaka I believe everyone here is capable of both great and terrible things. Being capable of doing something, doesn't mean you will do it." Kisaki paused as his brow knitted together. "Allow me to give you something about myself, since I already know so much about you." he said taking a short breath, before setting his jaw. "As much as I wish to end this game, I also wish to speak to the person who brought you back. If they are still here, I want to understand how they resurrected you."

"For your research?" The Idol questioned.

"Not hardly." The boy said with a saddened expression. "You remember how I said how I encountered Mr Psycho's handiwork? How he avenged my little sister's death?"

The Ultimate Idol nodded her head faintly. "Yes of course. What does this have to do with my revival?"

Kisaki lips pulled into a fine line. "One of the aspirations I put before myself was to find a way to bring her back. I always believed it was nothing more than a fool's hope, but you're living testament that it's not. I can see my little sister again, if only I can discern the methods used."

Sayaka winced slightly as she grabbed at her forehead.

* * *

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

**Three Years ago**

_"You don't think this looks silly on me do you?" A younger blue haired teen asked as she looked up at her sister._

_She wore a light pink idol outfit, though it was slightly too big for her._

_Sayaka smirked as she gently pulled at the material. "Not at all. You're still filling out. You'll be ready to join the tour in no time."_

_The girl's eyes widened in excitement. "W-Wait you really mean that? You think I could join your group one day?"_

_The Ultimate Idol smiled softly as she rested a hand on the younger girl's head. "Of course you can. I wish I knew you'd existed years ago, so I want us to have every moment we can as sisters."_

_A flush graced the younger sibling's face. "It's so funny, but I idolized you before I even knew we were related. It's my dream that Hope's Peak scouts me as the Ultimate Back Up Dancer or maybe the Ultimate Singer?" She suggested before giggling. "I just want to be close to you sis."_

_"Hey whether you're scouted or not, we're going to stick together. Sometimes talent comes with a heavy burden, just don't push yourself too hard." Sayaka said with a weak smile._

_"Saya? Did I do something? Please don't cry." The younger teen said with a worried expression._

_A sniff escaped the Idol as she draped her arms around her sister. "You didn't do anything wrong. Your big sister just doesn't want you to make the same mistakes she did."_

_"Mistakes? But you're perfect!" The younger girl insisted as she squeezed Maizono._

_"No I'm not. I've done a lot I'm not proud of Saki."_

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Saki."

"I'm afraid I'm in no mood to drink." Shuhei said with a slightly confused expression.

"No not Sake, talking about your sister it helped me remember something. Something that I had forgotten." Sayaka said as her eyes widened. "I have a little sister. She was so cute and sweet, god how could I have forgotten about her?" Maizono gritted her teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It seems a lot of personal memories were taken from you and your friends. Where as for us, it seems we were simply frozen in time." Shuhei paused as he noticed the girl's distraught expression.

He slowly rose to his feet, before moving towards her.

He hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't despair. When we find a means off of this station, you'll be reunited."

The blue haired girl opened her eyes as she stared up at the boy. "Heh you sound a lot more confident then you did earlier."

"Yes well everyone has their moments of weakness. It's important that we don't let those moments compromise us. We need to keep a level head, and find a way off this station." Kisaki said quietly.

"And what if there isn't a way off? What if we're stranded here and at the mercy of that asteroid?" Sayaka asked quietly.

"Well if there is no means of escaping the station, we'll simply find a way of moving the station itself." The Scientist said matter of factly.

"Wait you think that's possible?" The idol asked.e

"It's difficult to say, but should we reach the end, and stop this madman we can try every possibility. Clearly escape would be preferable, however we could also see if there are propulsion systems. Then it would just be a matter of moving the station. At that point we could see if reaching the Earth via a satellite is possible."Shuhei said his brow furrowed. "Then we just would have to wait for a rescue team."

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" Sayaka asked with a weak smile. "I'm glad we're stuck with someone with such a massive brain."

"Yes well don't let Gis hear you say that. She'd probably say that it goes to my head." Kisaki said with a slight smile. "I'm not very adept at small talk, but I hope I've been of some use."

The Idol offered a tiny smile as she rose to her feet, before smoothing the wrinkles her uniform. "No you've been great Shuhei. I'm still hung up over how much time is gone now, but unfortunately I can't do anything about that. I just have to focus on the here and now."

"Excellent. Well I believe I've taken enough of your evening. We should both be rested for tomorrow. There's no telling what the bear has in store for us." Kisaki said as he shoved his hands into his coat, before strolling towards the door.

* * *

**11:01 P.M Day Eighteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Room 13**

_"Beautiful you need to get back to your podium. I would have gladly stayed by your side to the end and beyond. I love you." The Thief said as he dipped his mouth down, before sealing his lips against hers. "Now go."_

_"Hayate I can't. This isn't right. I don't care about that other part of you. I can't lose you." she cried as he cupped her cheek a moment._

_"I'm always going to be with you in some form. If you make it out of this mess, I want you to find my sister and make sure she's alright." he said as he pulled something out of jacket before tucking it into her hand._

_The blonde's vision blurred as her lips trembled._

_She meekly nodded her head as sobs rocked her entire frame. "I love you too." she said in a strained voice._

The Ultimate Veterinarian stared down at the folded piece of paper she'd received over a week ago.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to open it.

Every time she'd considered it, those last moments with Hayate rushed back to her.

Alice's brow knitted together.  _'No matter how much I wish it weren't so, Hayate is gone. If I keep looking backwards, this really will be the end.'_  She mused to herself as she slowly began to unfold the paper.

Whatever she'd expected to find, this certainly wasn't it.

Scribbled in messy font that resembled a child's were two words.

_'Mona Lisa'_

The blonde's eyes widened marginally, as she tilted her head to stare at the framed masterpiece.  _'What were you trying to tell me Hayate?'_  the short girl mused as she inched forward, before running her fingertips gently along the frame. She lifted the bottom of the frame as she felt along the back of frame.

Her fingertips brushed along a second piece of paper that taped to the back.

"Bloody hell." The buxom girl whispered as gently pulled the parchment off, before her vibrant green eyes scanned the piece of paper.

This however wasn't a worded message, but rather a sketch indicating a series of vents along the various Decks.

"You should be more careful with that." A soft voice caught her ear.

Alice suddenly turned around to see a toddler standing there holding a Monokuma Doll under his arm. He had a head of messy blonde hair, along with two ahoges in the front. "So Takagami wasn't imagining things after all. Who are you?" the girl asked in a nervous yet soft tone ,as she held the piece of paper against her chest.

The little boy took a couple of steps forward. "My mommy calls me Jun."

"Your mommy? Do you know who's behind all of this? Who's doing this to all of us?" Alice asked as she knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Mommy." The boy said as if it were entirely obvious, before tilting his head slightly. "Will you play with me? Mommy is always too busy and when she plays it's never fair."

"Play with you? I-I" The girl trailed off a moment _. 'He's so well spoken for a little guy, but he definitely knows something. Maybe if I can't keep him talking, he can help us.'_  She mused as she tucked Hayate's second note away, before offering the boy a weak smile. "What kind of game would you like to play Jun?"

A warm expression flitted across the boy's face, as he hugged his plushie tightly. "Mommy is sleeping right now, so we have to be quiet. She'd get really upset if she found out. Will you play hide and seek with me?"

The Veterinarian offered a weak smile. "Of course. Do you want to hide or seek Jun? and where are our boundaries?"

Jun's gaze flicked across the room a few seconds, before a pleased smile spread across his lips. "This room works. Oh do you want to make things more interesting though?" he asked with an excited expression.

"What did you have in mind little guy?" The blonde asked as she nervously played with her glove.

"I'll start by seeking first. If I find you, you have to answer anything I ask. If you can avoid being found for two whole minutes, I'll answer anything you ask. That's fair right?" The toddler asked as he held out his little hand.

Alice had to wipe the baffled look off of her face, before extending her own hand. "I think we have a deal Jun."

"Great! Oh Kuma you can't help me look. It wouldn't be fair for Alice." The boy said as he propped his bear near the bottom of his bed.

The blonde stared worriedly at the stuffed animal. _'Is that thing just a toy or is it like the others? It doesn't seem as large though.'_

Almost as if he'd read her mind, the boy offered a response. "Don't worry. Kuma isn't like the other bears on this station. He's just fun to squeeze." The boy mused, before resting his hands on his cheeks. "Alright I'll give you thirty seconds to hide." The boy said, before covering his eyes.

"One."

"Two"

 _'If you told me this was how I'd be winding down for the evening. Goodness what if this is just some trap? But he's just a little boy. How could Ringo threaten him? It doesn't matter. I have to try and win. This might be our best chance of getting a leg up on the mastermind, whoever she is.'_  Alice mused as she crept into the bathroom, before eying the sink and compartment beneath it.

 _'I have never been more happy to be vertically challenged than right now.'_  She thought to herself as she quietly pulled the door open, before squeezing beneath the sink. 'Please let him suck at this game.' she mentally chanted to herself as she could heard him still calling out from the bedroom.

"Twenty Eight"

"Twenty Nine"

"Thirty!" The boy said as he pulled his hands away, before his gaze flitted around the room in a calculating manner.

He noted the threads of the carpet that were ever so slightly trampled due to footsteps.

The bathroom door was now slightly ajar, where it had been completely closed before.

 _'He said two minutes right? It's been at least fifteen seconds or so since he started. I just have t-'_  The girl let out a shriek as the door the was opened up, and the blonde promptly sat up knocking her head against the top of the compartment.

"Oww." She groaned in pain as she stared at the little boy who stood there with a triumphant smirk.

"That actually took a little while. I'm impressed. Mommy always cheats." he said with a frown.

Alice rubbed at her head. "Well you're a sharp little guy. I guess you win." she mused with a downtrodden expression.

"It's alright. My talents would make it hard for most people. Besides there's always next round." The boy said as he took a step back.

"Next round?" Alice asked as she slowly crawled out from her hiding spot.

"Of course. Just because I won that round, doesn't mean you can't win too. Oh but I get to ask you anything now." Jun said as he folded his little arms across his black and white overalls.

Alice adjusted her sheep covered pajamas, before offering a light smile. "I guess that's only right. What would you like to know?"

"What do you know about Makoto Naegi?" The little boy asked earnestly as he stared up at her.

"Makoto Naegi?" The blonde questioned as her brow knitted together. "N-Not very much I'm afraid. I didn't know a lot about the other students considering I lived in United Kingdom, and most of Hope's Peak applicants came from Japan. I remember reading that he was a lottery winner. That he was picked out of so many other people, and was given the title of the Ultimate Luck. That's all I really know."

Jun hung his head low a moment. "I see. I guess that makes a lot of sense."

"Why would you ask about him though?" Alice asked as she stared down at the little boy.

A mischievous smile played on the boy's face as he waved an index finger back and forth. "Nope! You didn't win so you don't get to ask a question. Now it's my turn to hide!" The boy said with a gleeful expression on his face.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Alice couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

He seemed so overjoyed by such a simple little game.

"Do you want me to count in here Jun? Or go back into the bedroom?" The Veterinarian asked with a tired smile.

"You can count in here Alice. Just don't peek! Following the rules is important!" The boy said with a serious expression, before a grin spread back over his face.

The blonde nodded her head as she turned her back, before slowly raising her hands over her eyes. "No peeking. I promise you Jun. I'm going to start counting."

"I'm ready!" The boy said as he practically bounced back and forth on his feet.

"One, Two, Three." The Veterinarian began to count, before the boy scampered back towards the bedroom.

 _'I really shouldn't play fair when so much is as stake, but if he thinks I cheated he might not give me another chance. That and he seems very hung up over fairness.'_ The blonde mused as she continued to call out her countdown.

"And Thirty. Ready or not, here I come!" The blonde said as she slowly removed her hands, before turning to face the open door leading to her bedroom.

Alice's green gaze flitted around the room.  _'Oh he's good. He can't be more than two, but he's a smart little guy.'_  she mused as she knelt down, before peering under the bed. 'I guess that would have been too obvious.' she chuckled under her breath, before she began to look under hayate's desk.

Suddenly she heard pattering of feet, as the boy emerged from the bathroom.

Alice stared in surprise at the blonde. "Jun? When did you get back in there and why did you leave your spot?" she asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Sorry! This has been really fun, but mommy is gonna be up soon." The boy said as he bowed his head. "You found me though. Promise I'll make it up to you!" He said as he walked towards one of the walls, before it abruptly opened up.

The former medic walked forward in surprise as the doorway sealed shut behind the boy. Her hand touching wall that once again felt solid. _'So that's how Monokuma gets around like he does. These entrances must be scattered throughout the station, but this seems solid. It's clear that I'm not getting in the way he did.'_  Alice mused to herself as she touched her pocket where she'd tucked Hayate's drawing.  _'This though might be a different story. I have to be careful with who sees this though.'_  She thought to herself, before she crept back to her bed, before collapsing onto it.

She didn't even notice the doll, that still lay against the foot of her bed.

* * *

**10 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *


	21. Birthday Blues: Act One

**8:01 A.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

_**"Look at all of these faces still in front of me. It just makes me feel so nauseous. Seriously we've got less than two weeks left, I had hoped one of you would up the ante by taking some initiative. Guess you really can't find good help these days."**_  Monokuma sighed dramatically.

"Just get whatever you have planned over with already. Your monologues get tiresome." Giselly muttered with an annoyed expression.

The Dual toned bear offered an indignant huff.  _ **"Now don't get lippy with me young lady! I could just let the timer tick down to zero. If you really think about it, I'm being beary sporting right now."**_

"Precisely what insidious plot have you devised now?" Galexialyn asked as she stared down at her nails with a bored expression.

 _ **"Jeez you all could show a bit more excitement. Oh well at least I'll enjoy myself."**_  Monokuma giggled as he covered his mouth with his paws. _ **"Let's call this this Predator or Prey. You all have been speculating whether or not there is a mole. Pupupu well I'll confirm it right now. One of you is definitely working for me."**_

"I knew it. Of course you'd have someone present to assure the game went a certain way. How does this motive work precisely?" Shuhei asked as he raised a single brow.

 _ **"Glad you asked kiddo! We're going to put all the cards on the table for this one. If you kids can manage to find and kill the mole you all can jettison one of the escape pods and be breathing fresh air in no time!"**_ Monokuma grinned wildly.

"Wait you're saying all we have to do is killer the traitor?" Akiko asked as her brow furrowed slightly.

 _ **"You got it sweetums, but this would be really dull if I didn't up the stakes more don't you think?"**  _Monokuma grinned wildly.  _ **"The mole for this motive will be granted immunity. If they kill someone, before they're killed the motive will end."**_

"This sounds like another depraved plan to assure we butcher one another. I'll have no part of it." Wei said in a low voice, before crossing his arms defiantly.

"He's absolutely right. For all we know you're lying about a mole. This could just be another trick to force us to kill one another." Alice said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. Well listen to you upstanding kiddos. So tell me who do you think nearly drowned you that first night toots? For that matter who do you think sealed Hikaru,Hayate,Sayaka, and Charles in the decompression room?"**  _Monokuma snickered.

"And how do we know that wasn't your doing? You just want us to turn on each other. Even if you're a different person, this is the same game." Sayaka said with disgust evident in her voice.

"That does sort of sound like something he'd do." Akiho mused with a thoughtful expression.

 _ **"Your distrust really hurts me! Whelp you can choose to believe what you want. It won't stop my mole from spilling some blood."**_  The dual toned bear said with a dismissive shrug.

A smirk formed on the Marksman's face, as he gazed between the other survivors. "So this is just a game of kill or be killed? This could finally make this game interesting."

"I-Interesting? How can anyone think that way? How can you be so cold?" Shiori asked as she pulled her hood down over her head.

"Pupupu don't harsh his mellow. It's nice to see someone with enthusiasm around here. Remember kiddos, you've got less than thirteen days and counting. I suggest you make that time count." Monokuma grinned wildly, before suddenly disappeared from sight.

I think at that point, all of us knew something horrible would happen.

Though we never could have predicted how this motive would end, nor where it would leave all of us.

* * *

**9:46 A.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

_'I don't like keeping secrets from any of them, but I don't know what kind of situation Jun is in. The Mastermind, his mother is clearly unstable. What if she hurts him? All because I opened my big mouth? What if she targets me as well? I just wish I knew what the right answer was.'_  Alice's brow scrunched up as she stood on a stepping stool, as she lightly whipped chocolate in a large bowl.

The short blonde wore a frilly pink apron, with a series of puppies on the front. There was a caption that read  _'So doggone good!'_

"Earth to Alice!" Sayaka called out causing the blonde to nearly lose her balance.

"W-What?" The Veterinarian stammered with an embarrassed expression. The blonde

"She's only been trying to get your attention for a minute now." The Occultist mused as she leaned against one of the closet door.

"Sis must have been really really focused on something." Shiori said earnestly as she sat on a stool a few feet away from Xialyn.

The blonde flushed slightly. "Sorry I was in my own little world. What's up Saya?" she asked as she stared over her shoulder at the blue haired idol.

The Ultimate Idol offered a sympathetic smile. "I was just asking if doing something this today is a good idea? I mean everyone is so on edge from Monokuma. I was just thinking maybe we should hold off on celebrating anything." she said as her brow knitted together.

Alice nodded her head numbly. "I know it's risky, but I just thought it would help for us to be able to focus on something else. We've spent so much time worrying about death, it just would be nice to celebrate life. Besides it's Aya's Sixteenth birthday, or I guess technically her eighteenth birthday. Really it'll be fine. I mean Wei even agreed to keep an eye out during the party."

"Life is too short to refrain from such revelries I suppose." Xialyn mused quietly.

"I have to say I'm sort of surprised you think this is a good idea." Sayaka said as her eyes widened slightly.

The Occultist offered a thin smile. "My opinion on the matter is irrelevant. Though if it brings some pleasure to Ayashima, it is worth the risk to me."

Shiori held up her little wrist. "As long as we have these charms, I think we'll be okay. Thank you for doing this Ali." She said with a tiny smile.

"Honey you don't have to thank me. I just want you to have a nice day. You deserve that." The blonde said as she offered the girl a spoon covered in chocolate. "Here tell me what you think Shi."

A tiny smile creased the girls lips as hopped off her stool, before approaching the Veterinarian.

She took the utensil, before slowly popping it into her mouth. "It's amazing." she murmured in her typical monotone manner, though a brightness was clear in her grey dreamy like eyes.

A weak smile pulled at Maizono's face, as she let her shoulders slump. "I guess there might not be any harm in relaxing for a few hours. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked. I actually jotted down a small list. Akiho said she'd help too in a little while, but I certainly won't say no to more help." The blonde said as she fished through her lab coat, before pulling out a small hand written list.

Chijimatsu's eyes widened slightly as she paced across the room. "That is quite a long list. Are you sure you haven't gone overboard?"

"Oh this? Oh well it's nothing too much, just a few essentials." Alice smiled lightly.

"There's like twenty something things on this list Ali." Sayaka deadpanned as she stared at the list.

"Woah that's a lot of food." Shiori said with a look of excitement in her face.

Galexialyn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I suppose this explains why she's starting so early."

"Oh would you like to borrow an apron?" Alice asked with a bright smile as she looked between Xialyn and Sayaka.

"Uh I think I'll have t-" Sayaka was cut off by the Occultist.

"There's not enough magic in this world to make me wear something like that." Chijimatsu deadpanned as she stared at the cutesy apron. "Just tell us what you require."

* * *

**11:24 A.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Physic's Lab**

"This is strange." Shuhei said before he closed the chemical cabinet.

"Something missing?" Giselly asked as her brow knitted together slightly.

The Ultimate Scientist shook his head. "Admittedly I haven't been keeping stock, but the cabinet door was ajar. I'm almost certain I closed it the last time I was in here."

The dark haired girl frowned slightly as she crossed her arms. "That is quite disturbing. Especially considering the introduction of this new motive. Speaking of which is it something we should consider?" she asked as her eyes narrowed marginally.

Kisaki ran a hand through his messy silver hair. "I do understand where you're coming from Gis, but look at it this way. There's no way our captor designed this motive with the assumption we'd actually succeed. After going to such lengths, I have a hard time believing they'd risk this game over losing a single piece."

"Clearly they're not right in their head though. If you're wrong, all we'd have to do is kill the traitor. Then the rest of us could go home." The Hacker said as she worked her jaw slowly. "We could focus on finding Miyaki and the other class that was taken."

"That is a low blow Gis. You know I can't remain objective with Miyaki." Shuhei said as his mouth pulled into a fine line.

The Ultimate Hacker sighed as she approached the tall boy, before resting her hands on his shoulders before shaking him. "I'm sorry for using a cheap move like that, but it's true. Shuhei I trust you. You're the only one here that I can say that about. If there truly is a mole, we only have eight suspects other than ourselves."

"Are you truly prepared to take a life Gis? How does that make us any better than anyone else who's been executed?" Kisaki asked as he lowered his head. "I am Scientist who has specialized in multiple fields, but forensics is what I dedicated myself to. I'm suppose to catch murders, not imitate them."

"Dummy I know you're a good guy. Why do you think Archangel recruited you? We can't expect to win by taking the high ground, we're fighting at a disadvantage." Giselly said as her expression softened. "Help me find the person responsible, and I'll do it myself."

Shuhei gritted his teeth together. "Isn't there some lines that we shouldn't cross though?"

The girl offered him a sympathetic look. "Maybe you're right, but consider this. Are you willing to let the life of one traitor cost everyone else's life? It's not perfect, but this is our way of ending this. Kisaki can I count on you?"

The boy worked his jaw slowly, before nodding his head weakly. "Fine I'll help Gis, but only on one condition. There has to be no doubt about the culprit. I won't hurt an innocent person."

"We can both agree on that." Giselly said with a curt nod.

* * *

**1:31 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Hallway**

The Ultimate Psychologist let out an exasperated sigh, as she stepped out of the Pool Area.

Her time in the pool had been less than refreshing.

It didn't help that her mind was all over the place at the moment, even more so than usual.

She adjusted the towel around her shoulders, before she raised an eyebrow as she saw Takagami fiddling with something at the end of the hall.

Despite her instincts, she cleared her throat. "Takagami? What are you doing?"

The blue haired boy tensed as his body went rigid.

He peered over his shoulder at her coldly. "Mind your own business or I'll kill you."

"Tch pleasant as always aren't you?" Akiho asked as her demeanor changed.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and swallow a bullet?" She asked in a cold voice as she promptly turned away from him.

She never saw the dark smirk that flitted across his face.

'What a fucking creep. He's probably up to no good again. I should probably let the others know to stay clear of this area. At least till we know what he's planning.' The Amber haired girl thought to herself as her facial expressions shifted several times in quick succession as she neared the elevator.

"Focus girl. You've wasted enough time already. There's a party, and I refuse to think about that jerk all day." She mused quietly as she stepped into the elevator, before pressing the button for the ground deck.

* * *

**2:19 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

"So you seem a bit irritable today. Did something happen last night?" Akiko asked as she paused her hammering a moment, as she scrutinized the boy in front of her.

Wei offered a mirthless chuckle. "Am I truly that easy to read?"

The Ultimate Jeweler offered a faint smile. "Well if you want me to be honest? Yeah you are. I'm not that good at dealing with people, but you usually always have this calm serene expression."

"My master always said I lacked a poor poker face." The Kenpo Master said quietly as he adjusted the tongs in his hands. "I talked to Akiho last night, I told her how I felt."

"Then I take it things didn't go well?" Akiko asked in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry Wei. This is my fault for bringing this up in the first place."

The boy shook his head. "You needn't blame yourself. I truly believe she does care about me too, but she is reluctant. She pointed out how much heartache and pain has been caused so far. I don't like it, but I have to admit that she makes a good point. Perhaps if we can whether this nightmare, it's something she might consider in the future."

The Jeweler took a shaky breath. "Well if I wasn't nervous about the prospect of spilling my guts, I really am now. Maybe it's for the best that I just not say anything?"

"Oh you're not getting out of this so easily. A deal's a deal right?" The boy asked with strained smile as he stared over at her.

"Tch and do you think I want to have my heart ripped out and stomped on too? Akiho is probably right." The short haired girl mused as she paused, before pulling up her goggles.

Wei offered a sad smile. "It's not just about right or wrong though. Don't you think you deserve to express how you feel? Reciprocated or not, we're not guaranteed tomorrow. I may not like Akiho's answer, but I have no regrets with being honest about my feelings."

Akiko let out a loud groan. "You're not going to let me back out of this are you?"

"Would you believe I have both yours and Alice's best intentions in mind?" The muscular boy asked with as he sat the pair of tongs down next to the forge itself.

The girl sighed as she rubbed at her face. "Fine I'll do it, but after the celebration this evening. We still have a lot of work to do, and this piece is far from finished."

The long haired boy nodded his head. "As you say then. Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, but can we please talk about something else?" Akiko pleaded as she picked up her hammer once more.

"Did you have a suggestion for a topic?" Wei asked with a slightly bemused expression.

The Jeweler frowned slightly. "I don't know. Anything is better than talking about my feelings. How bout music or something?"

A faint crease formed on the boy's lips. "You know what I enjoy? I nice love ballad."

"Don't make me clobber you!" Akiko huffed earning a chuckle from the Kenpo Master.

* * *

**3:35 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sayaka said out loud, as she adjusted a platter on one of the large tables.

Akiho raised a finger to her lips. "Hey there's probably no need to cause a panic. I was just thinking that once everyone's here, we let them know to avoid that Deck. At least until we can check it for any signs of tampering. Who knows what Takagami is doing right now."

"What precisely are we whispering about?" Chijimatsu asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, before gaze flitted between the other two girls.

"Akiho thinks Ringo might be up to something. She saw him skulking around suspiciously on Sub Deck 1." Sayaka said as she adjusted the silverware on the table.

The tall girl rolled her eyes. "Isn't that insect always skulking about? Clearly he's wasting no time with this current motive."

"I was telling Sayaka, I think we should just stick together. Keep our heads down. After the party has died down, we can discuss our next move." Akiho said as she placed a ladle into the punch bowl.

"Well it is true that the first time he only struck when one of us were alone." The Occultist's lips pulled into a fine. "I suppose we can keep this quiet for the moment. Things are tense enough due to the motive, this would ruin all the work we've put into Aya's birthday."

The Ultimate Idol offered a worried expression. "I just hope that this is the right call. I understand he was pretty upset after the guns were discarded last night."

The Psychologist nodded her head slightly. "Yeah according to Akiko he did seem pretty pissed about that, but he's a total coward. He doesn't have the balls to do anything when we're together."

"Let us hope that is a fair assessment." Xialyn said as the door connecting the kitchen swung open as Shiori held the door open.

A few seconds passed as Alice emerged balancing a large chocolate cake on a platter.

There was even frosting scribbled on the cake that said  _'Happy Birthday Shiori'_.

"Ali you definitely went overboard. I've seen wedding cakes that are smaller." Sayaka said as she offered a forced smile.

'Well honestly I didn't realize how big it would be until it rose in the oven." The blonde admitted with a sheepish smile as she gazed around the cafeteria.

The room had several banners strewn across it now, and one of the large tables had been turned into a buffet table.

The central dining table had empty plates and silverware for everyone.

"Guys this looks great." The Veterinarian said with a slight smile, as she sat the cake onto the buffet table.

"There's plates for everyone." Shiori murmured softly, as she stared at the overabundance of seats and platters.

Sayaka bowed her head low. "I know it might be sort of morbid, but I just thought it would be a nice gesture. Even if they're not with us anymore."

"Even if they're gone, they're not forgotten. I suppose it is a nice sentiment." The Occultist mused softly.

Akiho offered a half-hearted smile at first. "Then maybe we can make a toast to them. Anyways there's no need to get all morbid. We have a party about to start right?" She grinned as her demeanor shifted. "Let's make it a kick ass one!"

"Akiho's right. It shouldn't be too much longer till everyone arrives. Let's make sure our birthday girl has a great day." Alice said with a tender expression as she hugged the slightly taller girl.

The witch offered no verbal response, however the corners of her mouth did twitch into a tiny smile.

* * *

**4:52 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Sub Deck 1**

**Hallway**

The Ultimate Hacker sighed. "Well this has been a colossal waste of time Kisaki."

"Gis you can't rush an investigation. It's why these trials are so absurd. Do you know how long I would typically have access to a lab, before a major trial?" The boy asked with a slightly annoyed expression. "And we agreed that we'd only move when we were absolutely certain."

"Jeez you sound like a broken record. Look I understand, I just wish we had something to go on. As far as I can tell we have two major incidents to go off of." The Hacker said as her brow scrunched together.

"There was the attack on Bailey that first evening. Since Akiko spooked the would be killer we should be able to safely assume the attacker was male." Giselly said as her brow knitted together. "Since I trust you, that only leaves Wei and Ringo. I know who I'd put my money on."

The Scientist shook his head. "It's not that simple though Gis. We're only assuming the culrpit was male, because of the circumstances. However there are two other options. What if the mole had the ability to access either locker room to escape? Or what if Akiko herself was the attacker?"

"Wait you think she could have attacked Alice?" Giselly asked with a baffled expression.

"I'm not saying I believe it one way or another. However at the time we blamed Mr Psycho. However if it wasn't in fact him, perhaps the goal wasn't to kill Alice. Akiko's intent could have been to put herself above suspicion and gain Alice's trust." Shuhei offered as they continued down the hall.

"That is quite insidious, but I can see your point. It would remove her from our radar. " The hacker said her lips pulled into a fine line.

The Scientist nodded. "However that is merely a theory. Conversely it is possible that Takagami is in league with the mastermind. He could have attacked Alice, and fled according to our original theory. For both incidents neither Akiko or Takagami have concrete alibis. Then of course Akiho was the one who came to find us, that in itself is suspicious. Unfortunately there are plenty of loose ends currently. In fact I think the only person we can remove entirely is Maizono. Clearly she was frozen before the first incident, we can be assure of that due to the logs. As for the second? Clearly she did not seal herself inside when the console was in the hall."

"Dammit. So all you're telling me is that we've only narrowed our list by one person?" The girl grumbled as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

"Well technically we could probably remove Alice as well. I do recall noticing bruising on her shoulde-" Shuhei trailed off.

Giselly stared at him intently. "What did you think of something? Tell me before I throttle you Kisaki!" She said as she grabbed at his coat.

The silver haired boy bowed his head slightly. "I realized that I failed to study the bruising that night carefully. If it were someone's hand, I could have potentially narrowed down our suspects."

"Bonehead. You have one job and you had to go and fuck it up. I guess it can't be helped though, we were all out of it that first day." The dark haired girl muttered.

"Well Gis thank you for that wonderful pep talk." The boy said in a sardonic manner.

"Bite me. If you want someone to stroke your ego, you know I'm the wrong person for that." She huffed as she pulled at her handbook. "Well seems like it's almost five and we've come up empty. We should probably make an appearance for this damn birthday."

Shuhei offered wry smile. "Careful Gis. You wouldn't want to accidentally have some fun."

The short girl growled under her breath as she stalked forward. "Just enjoy it. One of these days I swea-" The girl was cut off as she felt her leg trip over something.

"Gis!" The boy yelled as a clicking sound could be heard.

The tall boy suddenly wrenched the girl off the ground and backwards, before pulling her into his arms.

Without warning a series of explosions began to detonate down the hallway.

The first blast sent the pair hurtling back ten feet or so, before suddenly a red light began to flash as the lights flickered.

"K-Kisaki." The girl barely managed to whisper, as he still maintained his hold on her.

Shuhei gritted his teeth as he felt blood pooling beneath his lab coat. "I-It's alright. We're gonna be alright. I believe that was a nail bomb. We're fortunate that it didn't skewer us to pieces."

"Idiot. What were you thinking? You hurt yourself!" She managed as she pressed a hand against his side.

"You really have to work on your gratitude." The boy laughed weakly, before his eyes widened as the sound of glass cracking could be heard.

"What the fuck is that?" Giselly grounded out as she lifted her chin slightly.

The Scientist clenched his jaw. "It's not over yet." he said warily as suddenly one of the windows burst open, as the vacuum of space began to pull the pair towards it.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Giselly cursed as she clutched onto the boy for dear life. "Shuhei! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always being such a cold bitch. I-I just want you to know that I-"

"Shut up Gis." The boy ground out as they hurtled through the air. He hissed as he dug his fingers into wall itself.

His fingers drug several feet leaving a bloody smear, as he finally grasped at the end one one of the hallway cameras. "We're not going to die. I swear we're gonna make it out of this damn place."

"Shu..hei the air is starting to get really thin. I-I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open." Giselly choked out as her grip began to loosen.

"Gis! N-No you can't pass out right now. Dammit stay awake!" Shuhei's normally calm demeanor was gone, and was replaced by an impassioned plea as he felt his own lungs beginning to burn.

"I'm only going to hold you back. Give Miyaki my best alright?" she asked as she released her grip, before falling towards the open window.

 _'I never did tell him did I? Jerk had to cut me off. Just as well, I'm not good at saying shit like that.'_  She thought as a weak smile pulled at her face.

The hacker closed her eyes, as she was prepared to be pulled into the void.

What she hadn't anticipated was Shuhei's disregard for his own well being.

"GISELLY!" She heard his voice as the sound was being sucked into the vacuum.

Her eyes blinked open slowly, as the boy hurtled towards her.

His blood soaked coat snapping in the vacuum as he closed on her. His arms snapping around her waist as he turned in the air.

"W-Why? Why would you?" The girl's voice trailed off as she began to drift towards unconsciousness.

"Because you're my best friend. I couldn't leave you alone." he said as his grip around her tightened, as they were now mere feet from the open window.

"D-Dummy." She choked out as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Kisaki asked with a resigned smile .

The pair barely registered a shuddering sound, as suddenly an emergency blast door slid into place sealing the damaged window at the last second.

The pressure began to suddenly stabilize as Kisaki's back crashed against the reinforced door with a loud groan.

The Ultimate Hacker was still held flush against his chest. She took a sharp breath as the life support systems began to flood the hall with fresh air once more.

"No fucking way. Are we actually still alive?" The hacker managed in a series of short quick breaths.

"Ungh looks like it. At least for now." Kisaki gritted his teeth.

Giselly's slowly pushed herself up as a panicked expression filled her face. "Shuhei your stomach." The girl said as she stared at his bloodied shirt and coat.

"Just a little shrapnel. I don't think it's too deep. Come on. Looks like the party has started early." He said as he staggered to his feet only to have the girl support one of his shoulders.

"God dammit. This has to be Takagami's doing." The girl gritted her teeth.

"You're probably right. We have to warn the others. We have to warn them, before it's too late." He said in a labored breath.

* * *

**********10 Survivors Remaining** ** ** ** **

* * *


	22. Birthday Blues: Act Two

**4:58 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Captain's Quarters**

"Jun Enoshima! What do you think you're doing?" The young woman huffed as she promptly planted her hands on her hips, before starring over at the toddler.

The little boy offered a meek shrug, as he pulled his hand away from a button. "Mommy it wasn't fair to let them die like that. I'm sure someone else is going to die soon anyways." he said in a very calm manner.

"Baby despair doesn't care if something is fair or unfair. Life isn't fair. I know I've told you this before." The woman said with a slightly irritated expression.

The little boy's brow furrowed. "But if this is a game, there should be rules. Letting Takagami do whatever he wants like this isn't very sporting."

The Mastermind shook her head. "I don't know where you got this idea of rules from honey. I know you didn't get it from your mother, and you certainly did get it from me."

"The logical conclusion would be from my daddy. My real daddy. Not the old man who likes tinkering with people." The boy said as his nose crinkled slightly.

"Jun we've already discussed this. Your real father died. He was killed by all of his so called friends. They left him to die. Your real mommy was killed by the Future Foundation. Papa Momota was the one who helped you come into existence."

The boy stuck his bottom lip out. "I know that mommy. I know you're not my real mommy, but you've always been here."

"That's right honey. I was the one who gave birth to you, and you need to listen to me." The blonde woman said as she took a step forward, before tousling the boy's hair.

"You're our Legacy of Despair. You're just too smart for your own good. Soon you'll see the true meaning of despair." She smirked as she knelt down, before kissing the boy's forehead. "Now promise mommy you won't do anything like that again?"

The toddler nodded his head quietly. "Yes Mommy." he said as he wrapped his little arms around her.

"Good boy." The woman smiled deviously as she scooped the boy into her arms. "Now let's watch the fireworks. I promised you I'd make things interested baby, and mommy keeps her word." She said as she took a seat back into her chair. "Let the dance of death begin."

* * *

**5:01 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"I could have sworn I heard something a moment ago." Sayaka said as her brow furrowed slightly.

Akiho chuckled slightly. "Maybe our missing duo is finally on their way?"

"I don't know it was kind of an odd sound. Maybe it's just my imagination." The Idol mused with a faint smile.

"Speak of which. Should we give them a few more minutes?" Wei asked as he folded his arms.

His normally warm demeanor was there, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

The Ultimate Jeweler shook her head. "They knew we were planning to start at five. They just loving playing to their own beat." she sighed.

"Well then if they can't be bothered to be here on time, then we shouldn't be bothered to wait. Ayashima has been very patient." Chijimatsu said as a faint smile pulled at her face.

Sayaka smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together. "Well I doubt either of them were planning to sing along anyways. What do you say we get started Ali?" she asked as she stared over at the blonde.

The Veterinarian finished lighting the candles on the large chocolate cake. There on it's surface were a series of white rabbits and Sixteen candles. "I think that does it. Now think of a wish Aya!" Alice smiled warmly as she picked up a party hat, before gingerly strapping it to the girl's head.

Shiori's brow furrowed a moment, before she nodded her head softly. "Kay I-I think I'm ready." she said in a slightly bashful tone.

"Then here we go. Now I want everyone to sing. That includes you to Xialyn, so don't be shy!" Sayaka said earning a grumble from the tall and willowy teen.

"HECK YEAH! Let's do it!" Akiho exclaimed in an excited voice as she bounced in place. "Oooh can I start? Pretty please?"

"It's hard to tell who's birthday it is." The Jeweler snorted quietly at the other girl's childish enthusiasm.

"Okay Akiho. You can get us started." Sayaka said as she held up three fingers. "Three. Two. One!"

At first the Psychologist started with an energetic manner, before she was soon followed by Sayaka's lyrical voice, Alice's soft tender tone, before everyone had joined into together in chorus.

"Happy Birthday to You"

"Happy Birthday to You"

"Happy Birthday Dear Shiori!"

"Happy Birthday to You."

"Alright sweetheart. Make a wish and make it a bloody brilliant one!" Alice said a vivid smile, as she stared tenderly at the petite witch.

The Ultimate Witch felt a sincere smile grace her lips as she leaned forward, before taking a deep breath.

The moment of elation quickly passed however.

Shiori's face suddenly twisted into discomfort, as she suddenly took a strained breath.

"I-I don't feel. I don't feel so good." The Witch said as her entire body began to shake.

Within a matter of seconds she began suffering a full blown seizure.

"Shiori!" Alice screamed as the girl fell out of her chair, before landing on her back where she continued to convulse violently.

"What's wrong with her? She was just fine a moment ago." Sayaka exclaimed as a look of horror filled her face.

Galexialyn's eyes narrowed darkly as she ripped her tunic off, before promptly smothering the cake with garment. "She was fine until she leaned forward, there's something wrong with the cake." She said as she had to clutch her other arms to keep from trembling.

"Wait you're saying someone poisoned it? That's freaking nuts. Why would anyone do that?" Akiho asked with a baffled expression.

"We'll figure out that later. Alice is there anything we can do? Is she going to be alright?" Wei asked as his brow furrowed in concern, as he tapped his left foot nervously against the floor.

"I-I don't know. If I had to guess at a cause. I think it might be cyanide poisoning. My guess is the candles were covered in it, and when they were lit she inhaled the fumes when she leaned in." The blonde said as she gently turned the girl over to her side so she could breathe.

"We have to get her treatment immediately or she won't make it." Alice said as she blinked back tears.

"Leave it to me. Let's get that damn door open." The Kenpo Master said as he jogged towards the door, before kicking it open.

No one could have expected what happened next. Least of which Wei.

A loud explosion suddenly rang out followed by a horrifying scream.

The already shaken group could only stare in horror, as Wei now lay several feet back from the door.

He seemed to be in a state of shock, as he stared down at his mangled form.

Blood squirted wildly out from the stump of his now missing left leg.

The appendage was gone from right above his knee.

"WEI!" Akiho let out a strangled cry as she bounded forward, before sliding onto the floor next to him.

She gingerly ran a hand through his messy long hair. "H-Hey stay with us. You're gonna be alright." She said as her eyes stared in horror at the pool of blood forming beneath his frame.

"Takagami. This has to be that bastard's doing. He's finally gone off the deep end and rigged an explosive." Akiko hissed as she balled up her fists.

"Alice what do we do? We've got two people who are the verge of dying. For all we know there could be more of those things around here." Sayaka said as she gritted her teeth.

"Go. Get Wei to the Infirmary. I will attend to Ayashima." The Occultist said.

Galexialyn knelt down next to the girl that still lay convulsing, as her breathing became more and more erratic.

The former medic visibly recoiled at the sight of Wei's gruesome injuries, as she stared down at the thrashing girl next to her. "But Xialyn, you're no medic. She needs treatment immediately. It might be too late already." Alice said as a lump caught in her throat.

Chijimatsu clenched her teeth together. "Then if I cannot do anything, it's too late anyways. Now go. I need silence."

"Ali. Let's have faith in her." Sayaka said as she nodded sombrely at the Occultist.

"Aya I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to have one day free of this nightmare." The blonde sniffed as she slipped out of her lab coat, before she took a steadying breath as she quickly jogged over towards where Akiho rested with Wei.

"This is bad. He's lost a lot of blood. This is all I can think to do right now. I'll create a Tourniquet to stem the bleeding, and then we'll have to move him." Alice said as she fought back the chills that ran down her spine from the sight of so much blood.

"He's not saying anything. What does that even mean?" The Psychologist stammered as she gently stroked the boy's cheek with her hand.

Akiko frowned deeply as she and Sayaka knelt beside the trio. "He must be in shock right? It's amazing he's not unconscious. "

Alice nodded her head hesitantly as she ripped at her coat. "I can't do this alone. Kiko can you and Sayaka lift his stump and help me secure this? If I don't stop his bleeding, he'll be dead in minutes."

"Of course. We'll do everything we can." Maizono said as she reached out, before tentatively raising the bleeding stump. She had to fight the nausea that threatened to overtake her.

"Good. Now Kiko help me get this secure." Alice said as she began to pull the fabric tightly against the remnants of his left leg.

The Jeweler helped her pull the fabric tight eliciting a painful scream from the boy.

"Wei please. Just hang in there. You're gonna be alright." Akiho said as tears filled her normally bright eyes.

"We have to get him to the Infirmary for a transfusion and so I can stop the bleeding. If we don't hurry this will have only delayed the inevitable." Alice said as she looked between the other girls. "Kiko can you and Aki help me carry him there? Sayaka please you have to make sure there's no more traps like that." The blonde said as a determined expression settled on her face.

"Leave it to us." The Jeweler said as she slowly heft the boy to a standing position, before Akiho grabbed his opposite shoulder.

"We won't let him die. I can't let him die." Akiho said with a haunted expression.

"I'll do my best. I really wish Charles was with us right now." Sayaka said as she hesitantly stepped forward into the hallway beyond.

* * *

**********5:10 P.M Day Nineteen** ** ** ** **

**********Ground Deck** ** ** ** **

**********Bio Dome  
** ** ** ** **

"We might be too late." Shuhei said as he gritted his teeth together.

The tall boy leaned against Giselly, as the pair slowly exited the elevator.

The Hacker scowled. "Another damn explosion. Wish that fucker would do us a favor and blow himself up."

The Ultimate Scientist offered a pained smile. "We could only be that lucky Gis. We have to check on the others though."

"And what good will that do us if you're dead Shuhei?" The girl asked as she set her jaw. "After what we just went through, I won't let anything happen to you now."

A weak chuckle escaped the Scientist. "So is this the really Giselly Lutzen? You really are a little tsundere aren't you?"

The girl offered him a mild glare, before realizing the irony of her reaction.

A hint of pink tinged her face. "Stop saying shit like that. I just can't let you die. Not after what you did back there."

"It's alright Gis. You won't get rid of me that easily." He said as he offered her a one armed hug. "You're not gonna change your mind are you?"

The dark haired girl shook her head. "Course not. Your dumb ass wouldn't last a week without me. So I have to be the smart one." she said as she lead him through the various flora, and towards the hallway beyond.

The boy offered a faint smile. "I can't say you're wrong about that. Just keep your eyes peeled alright. We have no idea how many traps Ringo left lying around."

"Don't worry about that Shu. Just try to not bleed out on me alright?" The Hacker asked as her gaze flitted around their surroundings as they crept down the hall.

* * *

**********5:25 P.M Day Nineteen** ** ** ** **

**********Ground Deck** ** ** ** **

**********Infirmary** ** ** ** **

Wei Yan lay on a small medical bed breathing unevenly.

What remained of his left leg had been bandaged. A transfusion bag was being fed into his body.

Fortunately the Kenpo Master had finally slipped into unconscious, before being administered pain killers. Though his heart rate was still erratic at the moment. ** **  
****

The Ultimate Psychologist paced back and forth with a manic expression on her face. "I-Is he going to be? Is he going to make it?" She asked as she stared down at the blood coating her own hands.

"Aki I'm not sure. I've stopped the bleeding and started transfusions. At this point we have to just wait and see. We're fortunate there was so much blood on hand." Alice said as she collapsed back into a nearby chair, before burying her face into her hands. "I shouldn't have insisted on this party. Of course it was too dangerous." She said in a shaky breath.

"And now Wei has been blown half to hell, and Aya she's..." The blonde trailed off as a painful sob caught in her throat.

Akiko offered the former medic a sympathetic smile, as she gingerly rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ali you always put the blame yourself. You couldn't have known this would happen. And we don't know Shiori is dead. Maybe Chijimatsu was able to do something?" She suggested though the doubt was clear in her voice.

"I-I didn't know what to do. We shouldn't have just left her there. God this was suppose to be a happy day for her." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alice take a deep breath alright? Akiko is right. We couldn't have known Takagami would pull something like this. We did the best we could with a horrible situation." Sayaka said with a sad smile as she slumped into the chair next to the blonde.

"I HATE him. I hate that fucking bastard so much. He deserves to die in the most horrible way." The Ultimate Psychologist said suddenly as she stared at Wei's pale form, before gritting her teeth. "I won't let him get away with this. He must be the fucking mole. I'm going to kill him." She said as her demeanor darkened as she bolted towards the door.

"AKIHO!" The Jeweler yelled as her jaw clenched. "Shit she's really going to kill him if we don't stop her."

Sayaka quickly pushed herself back to a standing position. "Then we have to stop her. Things are bad enough without her doing something crazy."

"Ali are you gonna be alright?" Akiko asked with a worried expression as she stared at the blonde.

Alice wiped at her face a moment, before slowly rising to her feet. "I-I'll be fine. Go on. I don't want anyone else dying."

"Just don't wander off. That jerk could be anywhere!" Sayaka yelled as she and Akiko ran out into the hallway, before chasing after Akiho.

The Ultimate Veterinarian took a steadying breath as she approached Wei's bedside, before examining the transfusion bag. "Wei I know you probably can't hear me, but I promise I'll do everything I can." She said as she bit at her lower lip as the door was suddenly flung open once more.

Alice picked up a nearby scalpel, before turning with a defensive expression on her face.

"Relax Bailey we come in peace." Giselly said as she shouldered the much taller Scientist.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as she dropped the instrument to the floor. "Oh heavens. Shuhei what happened?"

Kisaki offered a pained expression. "Let's just say we had a run in with one of Takagami's traps. We were trying to come warn all of you, but it seems like we were too late."

"S-Shiori is probably dead." Alice said as her voice quivered as she took several steps towards the pair. "She collapsed right as we were about to eat. We think she was poisoned. Right after that Wei stumbled into some sort of explosive." She said as she guided the boy towards another bed.

"No shit. We almost got sucked out into fucking space." Giselly scowled. "Where is everyone else? And what do you mean Ayashima is probably dead?"

"Akiho left just before you arrived. She was out for Takagami's blood. Kiko and Saya took off after her." The blonde paused momentarily. "As for Aya? I'm not sure. Chijimatsu said she'd take care of her, and the rest of us helped Wei get here. He lost so much blood though. I'm hoping he'll pull through." The blonde said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

The Ultimate Scientist groaned as he collapsed onto the bed. "We've all been lead into one more trap. It's sick and yet brilliant at the same time. So long as we're triggering the traps, can let us kill ourselves. I guess discarding those guns really did set him off."

"Shu please stop talking. Let her look at you." Giselly said in a stern manner as she bit at her fingernail.

The silver haired teen sighed, but offered a solemn nod in response.

Alice gingerly began to remove his shredded undershirt, before examining his wound.

A few long seconds passed as she gingerly examined the damage. "Looks like you were incredibly lucky. There's a little bit of shrapnel, but it's not too deep. Though we still need to get it out, before it becomes infected."

"And this is why I wasn't in a hurry to get here." Kisaki muttered, before gritting his teeth.

"Shh it's alright. Let me get you some painkillers first, and I'll see what I can do." The blonde said, before standing up.

"It seems the excitement never ends." A voice said as Chijimatsu crossed the doorway carrying Shiori in her arms.

"Aya?!" Alice sniffed as she stared at the petite girl that was in the Occultist's arms.

Though to her amazement her face was now a normal color, and her small chest could be seen rising and falling.

"S-She's alive?" Alice asked as her voice cracked slightly.

An amused chuckle escaped the tall girl. "Of course. I see you had little faith in me. Fear not though. She's merely unconscious at the moment."

"Great. So if she's fine you can focus on making sure Kisaki doesn't croak." Giselly said in a terse manner as she tapped her forearm impatiently.

"Gis be nice. Though I would appreciate your assistance Miss Bailey." The boy said with a strained smile. "And an explanation of how Ayashima is still among the living."

Galexialyn chuckled as she pressed a slender digit against her lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

**5:36 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Sub Deck 2**

**Hallway**

"Where the fuck could he be? That was the last damn room on this deck." Akiho growled as she stalked out of the Ranch Area, with Sayaka and Akiko following directly behind her.

The Jeweler suddenly lunged forward, before grabbing the amber haired girl by the scuff of her shirt. "Wait!" she yelled.

"W-What? I told you I'm going to make that asshole suffer." The Psychologist said with a disgruntled expression.

"We can't blame you for being upset, but you have to be more careful. Look it's another one of those tripwires!" Maizono said as she gestured at a wire just inches away from Akiho's foot.

The Ultimate Psychologist let out a quiet breath. "You saved me." she said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Of course I did. We're going to help you, but we're also going to make sure you don't do anything reckless. We find Takagami and subdue him." Akiko said as she patted the other girl's shoulder.

Sayaka slowly raised her foot over the wire. "It might not be the easy. He still has a gun. I'm just hoping that maybe we can talk some sense into him."

"Don't forget who we're talking about. Ringo isn't the kind of person who can be reasoned with." Akiho said before offering a strained smile. "But I'll be more careful thanks."

The short haired girl shook her head in response. "Hey don't mention it. Now let's get back to the elevator. He has to be on the next Deck."

"I really hope so. The longer this goes on, the worse it will get." The Ultimate Idol mused as the trio carefully continued towards the elevator.

* * *

**5:41 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

Shiori let out a sharp gasp as she suddenly sat up from the bed she was laying on. "W-What? What happened?" She asked with a confused expression as she peered around the infirmary.

"Aya! Thank god you're alright!" Alice exclaimed as she took several strides forward, before throwing her arms around the Witch.

The Veterinarian pulled the other girl into a gentle embrace, as she rested their heads together.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" The Witch questioned in her typical little voice, before returning the hug with a confused smile.

"Do you not recall anything little one?" Xialyn asked as she took a seat next to the much smaller girl.

Ayashima's brow furrowed for a moment, before her eyes widened. "Oh that's right. I was just about to blow my candles. Then everything sort of goes hazy. W-What happened?" She asked as she peeked over Alice's shoulder as she noticed Wei lying on one bed with Shuhei sitting bandaged on another.

Giselly who sat in a chair next to Shuhei crossed her legs. "Well it seems that Takagami intended to capitalize on the motive. Shuhei and Wei were injured. The later lost most of his left leg." She offered. "I suspect the others are still searching for him."

"We really should go help them. With Takagami things could get much worse." Shuhei said as he began to stand up.

Alice gingerly released Shiori, before shaking her head. "Kisaki don't you even think about getting up. With everything going on we don't need a bunch more people running around. Besides you're in no condition to be on your feet so soon."

"Hmph I have to agree with Bailey. Besides we all have another question that needs answering." The Hacker said with a small frown.

"And what question would that be?" Xialyn asked as she gently rested a hand on Ayashima's head.

"Alice said that she suspected Cyanide poison was used on Shiori. I noticed the cabinet in the physics lab was left open. I suspect someone had rifled through it and taken something. The logical conclusion is that the culprit behind her poisoning stole the Cyanide from the lab." The Scientist said as his brow furrowed. "Which of course makes things more complicated. Because to my knowledge Takagami shouldn't have had access to the Cafeteria."

"Wait a second. I was poisoned?" Shiori blinked as she stared down at her hands. "But I feel just fine."

"Trust me Aya, you were in bad shape earlier. I'm not sure what Xialyn did, but she saved your life." Alice mused with a fond smile. "But Shuhei makes a good point. There's no way Ringo could have slipped in there without one of us noticing."

"Which means Takagami may not be our mole after all." Giselly said with a slight frown. "Now that I think about it, he did mention that Stark's crossbow had been moved into his room in the first trial. It always seemed like such a strange thing to lie about."

"Perhaps it wasn't a lie then. Perhaps there is someone else conspiring against us." The Scientist said as his gaze flickered around the room.

* * *

**********5:48 P.M Nineteen  
** ** ** ** **

**********Sub Deck 3** ** ** ** **

**********Shrine** ** ** ** **

"That fucking jackass has stayed busy hasn't he? Well he's running out of places to hide." Akiho said as her face scrunched up in disgust as she along with Sayaka and Akiko stepped into the Shrine, before their eyes widened in surprise.

"What the shit is this? I-I how did this even happen?" The Jeweler asked as her lips fumbled for a few seconds.

Sayaka shook her head slightly. "I guess his horrible crimes finally caught up with him, but I never expected this."

There slumped in front of the shrine lay Ringo Takagami. His gun still clutched in his hand.

His eyes were rolled back into his head, and foam hung from his mouth that hung open.

There were three strange looking claw marks visible on his neck. His blue hair hung messily and matted with sweat.

His chest was absolutely still.

The Ultimate Marksman was dead.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Oh boy. I certainly didn't see this twist coming. I mean usually the big bad doesn't get his due till the final act, but DAMN it looks like someone wasn't messing around. You boys and girls know how this works. Those of you who can actually move, should start sniffing out some clues. Because we have a doozy of a trial ahead of us. I can bearly wait!"**_  Monokuma raucous laughter filled the various corridors of the space station, before silence once more reigned.

The deceased boy should have given a sense of relief to the survivors, and yet it failed to do so.

As they realized that with announcement of another trial, it meant more blood would soon be spilled.

* * *

**********9 Survivors Remain  
** ** ** ** **

* * *


	23. Birthday Blues: Act Three

**5:47 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

"Maybe we should go make sure the others are alright. It's taking them too long." Alice said with a worried expression as she paced back and forth.

The Ultimate Hacker rolled her eyes. "Relax Bailey. I'm sure that Takagami is just holed up somewhere like a cockroach."

"Gis is probably right. Besides Wei isn't out of the woods yet. Let's just give them a little while longer." Kisaki said as he gingerly rubbed at his bandages.

The Veterinarian bowed her head slightly. "After what happened to Aya and Wei, I just keep expecting the worst. I just don't want to bury anyone else I care about."

Chijimatsu offered a thin smile, before resting a slender hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Relax Alice. Your fear will only make matters worst. Should we not hear anything shortly, Shiori and I will go investigate."

"I'm not sure if splitting our group further is a wise idea right now." Shuhei said as he winced slightly.

"Well then it's a good thing that I wasn't consulting you Kisaki. Remaining here indefinitely isn't an option either." Xialyn had just finished the sentence, when a distinct chiming sound began to echo through the room and various corridors.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Oh boy. I certainly didn't see this twist coming. I mean usually the big bad doesn't get his due till the final act, but DAMN it looks like someone wasn't messing around. You boys and girls know how this works. Those of you who can actually move, should start sniffing out some clues. Because we have a doozy of a trial ahead of us. I can bearly wait!"** _

"W-Wait someone died?!" Shiori stammered as she nearly dropped her handbook, before switching it on.

Her eyes widened as she observed the Monokuma Files detailed there.

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #4** _

_**Victim: Ringo Takagami  
** _

_**"The victim's body show's signs of poisoning, with foaming from the mouth, and even the discoloration of the face. There are also three claw marks along the neck."  
** _

_**"Cause of Death seems to be due to cyanide poisoning."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 5:14 P.M"** _

_****"The body was discovered in the Shrine at 5:48 P.M"** ** _

* * *

"Well that's certainly not what I expected." Giselly said in a sort of stunned voice. "And yet another victim of poisoning. This now makes two targets."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"After everything we've been through. It's hard to believe Takagami is dead." Alice said in a quiet voice, before shaking her head. "If he'd just worked with us."

The Ultimate Scientist shook his head. "I would not waste any sentiment on Ringo. For better or worse, he made his bed. He was so obsessed with the survival of the fittest, but failed to heed my warning." the tall boy sighed. "I know I said we shouldn't split up, but the status quo has changed. We need to conduct an investigation immediately."

"Not in your condition. You're going to stay here." Giselly said with intent look as she regarded his bandages.

"Gis I'll be fine. The outcome of this case is more important than my discomfort." Kisaki said as he began to stand up.

Xialyn effortlessly pushed him back to a sitting position. "Don't be a fool. If you wish to kill yourself by all means go right ahead. However your presence there isn't necessary. Alice why don't you go join the others? You can conduct a proper autopsy and gather clues."

"Xia's right. We can figure out where everyone was in the mean time." Shiori said with a timid expression, as she kicked her legs back and forth.

Alice bowed her head slightly. "I-I don't mind doing that, but if Wei's condition changes please send someone immediately."

"I wouldn't be so worried about the big lug. The fact that he's survived so far means he's pretty tough. Now let's go. I'm not about to leave those other three to conduct the entire investigation." The Hacker said as she offered a lingering look at Kisaki, before she headed towards the door.

"You'd hardly believe she almost died a few minutes ago." Kisaki said with a slightly bemused expression.

"She's putting on a tough face. She's probably trying her hardest to keep it together." Alice said with a sad smile as she rolled up her sleeves, before jogging after the other girl.

* * *

**6:04 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shrine**

"So this is exactly where you found him? You haven't touched anything?" Giselly asked as she crossed her arms.

Sayaka shook her head in response. "No believe me we've only looked around the room, but none of us were eager to touch him. I mean we don't know if it's dangerous to even examine him."

"No kidding. This jerk was enough trouble in life, I certainly don't want to be poisoned by him in death." Akiko said with a terse expression as she eyed the deceased boy.

"Kiko it's okay. He won't be able to hurt anyone else." Alice said in a quiet voice, before gingerly resting a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "But he still deserves respect, even if he never showed any in life."

The Ultimate Psychologist stared with a glazed over expression. "How did this happen? I just knew he was the one behind all of this. So how is he here like this?"

"Akiho I think you're starting to go into shock." Maizono said quietly as she offered a sympathetic look. "Why don't you go check on Wei?" she suggested.

"For that matter why don't the lot of you get lost. See if you can be of some use, but Bailey and I need to focus." Giselly said in a curt tone as her gaze flitted around the room.

"Giselly do you have to so cold about it?" Alice asked as her brow knitted together.

"No she's right. This definitely isn't our area of expertise Ali. Making ourselves scarce probably isn't a bad idea." The Jeweler admitted.

"I have an idea for something we can check. We might as well be useful after all." Maizono said with a strained smile.

"You both go do that then. I shouldn't have lost my cool in the first place, but I'm going to be there for Wei. I don't know what I was thinking leaving him like that." The Amber haired girl gritted her teeth, before stalking out of the room.

"Akiho!" Sayaka called out, before the Jeweler held out an arm to stop her.

"Let her go. She'll be alright. She just needs to work some stuff out. You said you had something you wanted to check right?" Akiko asked as she eyed the blue haired girl.

The Idol nodded her head with a tired expression. "Yeah I'll explain in the hallway. Good luck you guys." she said as she started towards the door with the Jeweler following right behind her.

"Hopefully luck won't be necessary." Giselly muttered as she eyed Ringo intently. "Hard to believe that after everything we've gone through, this is how it ended for him."

Alice nodded her head faintly. "I know he was cruel to us and did horrible things, but I still hoped that he might come around. I guess I was pretty naive for thinking that." she said quietly as she took several strides towards the boy's body.

The Ultimate Hacker pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't say I'll lose much sleep over this, but this doesn't feel like much of a victory. If there's a trial to be held, then we can be damn sure he wasn't the mole."

"It's hard to believe one of us left could be a traitor. What if this is just some rouse to make us paranoid?" Alice suggested as she approached Ringo's body, before gently kneeling down.

"So how do you explain being attacked that first night? Or the fact the decompression room was sealed? Or Charles' crossbow ending up in Takagami's room?" Giselly asked as she tapped her foot slightly.

The blonde offered a soft shake of her head. "I know it's wishful thinking, but what if this was all the mastermind's doing? I think I'd rather believe that then suspect one of us."

The Ultimate Hacker sighed. "Well if that's the case, you must have done something to piss them off. I suppose it's not impossible, however unlikely it may seem. We can discuss that later, you have an autopsy to do."

"Right." Alice responded softly as she stared into the lifeless gaze of the deceased Marksman.

Despite his many transgressions, the blonde still felt a twinge of pity as she stared at the boy's clouded gaze.

* * *

**6:15 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

"Well this might be a difficult time, but it would be to our advantage to discuss everyone's whereabouts at the time of the crime." Chijimatsu suggested.

"I-I think I was still unconscious. Does that count as an alibi?" Shiori asked as she glanced between the pair. "I only woke up a little while ago."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Shuhei sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes I believe it is a sufficient alibi. Besides you nor Galexialyn could have possibly reached Takagami. In order to do so you would have almost certainly run into Giselly and I. The both of us had arrived back on the Ground Deck a few minutes before his death."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then that certainly does muddy the water does it not? I spent my time resuscitating Ayashima, and to my knowledge no one else left this deck until after his death." The Occultist said with a thoughtful expression as she stroked her chin.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Gah this is ridiculous. How can we all possess alibis?" Shuhei grumbled as he rubbed at his forehead. "Perhaps it's not a matter of physically being there? If Takagami wasn't the one who stole the poison, perhaps the person who was found a way of administering the poison without being there in person?"

"Like a trap?" Ayashima asked as her gray eyes stared up at the tall boy.

For a moment Kisaki's expression softened. "Yes like a trap Shiori." he said as he scratched at his bandage. "However I have no means of proving that."

"Relax Kisaki. If your theory holds any merit, I'm sure our fellow survivors will be able to piece it together." Chijimatsu said with a slightly bemused expression.

"I'm just not use to being sidelined." The silver haired boy sighed, before eyed Wei Yan. "I can't even imagine what he's going to go through when wakes up. It would be like a Pianist having their hands broken."

Shiori inched towards the boy's bedside, before gingerly touching the beaded bracelet that was wrapped around his left wrist. "It'll work out somehow right? Akiho will be there for him won't she?"

"She will." A voice said as the amber haired girl crossed the threshold with a shameful expression. "I'm sorry for losing it, I just wasn't myself. Well I was but not one of my good personalities." she murmured as she crossed the room, before stopping next to Wei's bedside.

"Today has been a trying day for all of us. I wouldn't torture yourself over something like that Akiho." The Scientist mused with a pained expression.

"I'm more concerned with how the bear will treat his absence in this coming trial. Clearly he's in no shape to participate." The Occultist said as her gaze flitted to the medical bed.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Well I'm glad you brought that up!"**  _A voice exclaimed as Monokuma suddenly waddled into view.

"I really wish I could turn you into a frog." Shiori deadpanned as she stared at the dual toned bear.

 _ **"WOAH! Where's all that hostility coming from loli girl? This bear is just looking out for all of you! I thought you'd be happy to know that our Ultimate Handicapped Student is exempt from this trial."**  _Monokuma said with a grin.

"That is surprisingly thoughtful of you. I can't help but suspect an ulterior motive." Xiayln said as her eyes narrowed marginally.

"Agreed. I would expect nothing to come without a price." Shuhei said as his gaze bore into the bear.

Monokuma grabbed at his sides, before chuckling. _ **"Pupupu. You sure are a paranoid bunch. Look it's bad enough that I'll have to find a wheelchair for him if you don't all die in mass. I don't have time to waste making the trial room handicapable."**_  He snorted as he waved his paw dismissively.

"Don't you dare laugh. This isn't funny. He only got hurt because he was thinking about the rest of us, and because of that damn Takagami." Akiho said as she gritted her teeth together.

 _ **"Sorry sweet-cheeks, but you and I have different definitions of what's funny. Seriously though. You kids are so ungrateful, blah whatever! I'll see you all shortly. I can bearly wait!"**  _He snorted loudly, before he began to waddle off once more.

"Well at least it's one less matter we have to concern ourselves with." Kisaki sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And what if something happens to him while we're in the trial room? He'll be completely alone." Akiho said as she reached out, and gently began to run her hands through his mane of dark hair.

"I'm sure this will bring you little comfort, but if he survived up until now he's probably made it through the worst of it." The Occultist said as she shut her eyes, before leaning against the wall.

Ayashima hesitantly reached out, before tugging at Akiho's vest. "If you like, I'll use all the incantations I know. Maybe they'll help?"

"You'd be better off praying to some higher power. It would be just as pointless." Kisaki sighed before shaking his head.

Xialyn made a clicking sound with her tongue. "You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss magic. For an intelligent man you are so very closed minded."

"I've seen many strange things in my time, though I can typically explain them through psychology or science. You'll find it difficult to change my mind when it comes to such ridiculous notions as magic." The Scientist said, before his lips pulled into a tight line. "For what it's worth though, I believe Wei Yan will pull through. Better he rest here then be stressed further."

The Ultimate Psychologist shook her head. "Jeez it's obvious you spend a lot of time in a lab. You suck at talking to people."

* * *

**6:22 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shrine**

"What do you think Bailey?" Giselly asked as she tapped her forearm impatiently.

Alice's lips pulled into a tight line. "Still no sign of the bottle of cyanide itself, but Takagami was most definitely killed by it." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The hacker frowned to herself. "Do you think he could have poisoned Ayashima, and then unintentionally poisoned himself? Maybe he was simply careless?"

"No I don't believe that's possible. While it's true that Cyanide is incredibly dangerous. Takagami was always so careful, I can't see him making such a blunder." The blonde said as she gently tilted his chin with her gloved hand.

"Yes I suppose that does make some sense. What about those strange marks on his neck?" Giselly asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

The Veterinarian nodded her head slightly. "I was wondering the same thing. They almost look like claw marks don't they?"  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I'm beginning to wonder if this isn't Monokuma's doing. Perhaps he didn't like the idea of Ringo going nuclear." The dark haired girl said with a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe that's possible? I did discover gunpowder residue on his hands. So I'm fairly certainly he discharged his gun." Alice offered.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Hacker paced several feet as her eyes scanned the nearby wall. "There. About seven feet off the ground, I can see two holes. If Takagami was aiming at Monokuma why would aim so high?"

The former medic stared at the wall for a long moment. "Perhaps he wasn't aiming at Monokuma at all."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If he wasn't aiming at Monokuma what the hell was he aiming at? Last time I checked there aren't any giants roaming around this station." Giselly said as her brow knitted together.

"I'm not really sure. However there's no real explanation for it. Unless Ringo simply discharged his weapon accidentally." Alice said as she hesitantly leaned forward to examine the claw marks closer. "These aren't just claws, the skin is also burnt. What in the world could possibly cause that?" _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

* * *

**6:30 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

Sayaka panted as she and Akiko jogged down the hallway, before finally stopping shortly outside of the Bio Dome.

The Idol frowned as she stared down at her handbook. "We've got a major problem."

The Jeweler quirked a single brow. "What is it? How long did it take?" she asked as she took a moment to catch her breath.

The blue haired girl offered a shake of her head. "From the Shrine to the first floor takes at least twelve minutes. That's if someone were to run the entire way. The problem is the elevator is really slow, and there's no way of really cutting down the time it takes."

"So who does that leave as a suspect?" The short haired girl asked as she regarded the idol intently.

"No one." Maizono said in a eerily quite voice. "No one could have made it to Takagami in time to kill him."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait so you're saying this is suicide or that the mastermind did it?" Akiko asked with a confused expression. "How can you be so sure it wasn't one of us?"

"I'm not sure about everything else, but we have to look at the facts. The only two people who weren't on the same floor as us, arrived shortly after Shiori's poisoning. You,Alice, Akiho, and I helped Wei to the infirmary. Takagami was already dead, before any of us went to look for him. On the other hand the only other people left were Shuhei with Giselly, and Shiori with Chijimatsu. Shuhei and Giselly arrived before 5:30 and we know for a fact they were on the second floor due to the damages. Also they arrived faster then it would have taken had they come from the Shrine. Then of course there's Shiori and Galexialyn. We know that Ayashima was receiving treatment, but even if Xialyn wanted to kill Ringo she couldn't have gotten down there in time. She literally would have had to use the elevator without bumping into Shuhei and Giselly. Since we know it takes twelve minutes running, there's no way she could have reached him in time."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So this has to be a suicide or involvement of the Mastermind." The Jeweler said as her brow furrowed. "Maybe they were upset with him for trying to blow everything up."

The Ultimate Idol offered a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine girl. If it's not that, then I don't have a clue what it could be."

Akiko's lips pulled in a fine line. "Let's just hope the others have had more luck. Hopefully there's something we missed."

* * *

**6:37 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Ugh I've seen so much blood today. I think I'm going to be sick." Alice said as she raised a hand to cover her mouth, as she lingered near one of the dining tables.

The Ultimate Hacker offered a tired sigh. "Just hang in there a little longer. We know that the candles on the cake were poisoned. We just need to determine how that connects to Takagami."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The blonde shook her head slightly. "It just seems odd. How did he receive the poison in the first place? I couldn't even find any residue on his body. Just the symptoms of cyanide poisoning. It's strange that nothing was found on his person."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"He must have ingested it all. However we're still not a bit closer to figuring out how. I have to admit, I can't picture Takagami committing suicide. For all his faults, he certainly wasn't a quitter." Giselly mused as she tilted her head to the side as she knelt down as she noticed a strange looking circle on the floor. "What in the world is it this?"

Alice regarded the smeared design on the floor with a curious expression. "I could really say. It looks like chalk though. Maybe it had something to do with Chijimatsu's treatment of Aya."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Please you don't really believe that Xialyn did some sort of occult shit to save Shiori right? Not to sound like Shuhei, but it's simply impossible." Giselly said with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Akiko told me she'd seen Aya do something she couldn't even begin to explain. I mean I have no explanation as to how Xialyn saved Shiori. For all intents and purposes, she should be dead." The blonde responded with a thoughtful expression.

The Hacker sighed. "Look maybe she knows some holistic medicine or old school remedies, but the idea of her knowing real magic? That's just a bit much for me."

The former medic offered a slightly bemused expression. "You realize we're trapped on a space station and being forced to kill one another by a stuffed animal. I think we passed bloody weird a long time ago."

Giselly rubbed at her forehead. "Don't remind me Bailey. Every day I wake up I'm reminded of how ludicrous this all is. Let's just focus on what we can see for now though. Hopefully when we pull everything together, it will make some sort of sense."

* * *

**6:41 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

Wei took a sharp gasp his eyes suddenly snapped open, as he began to sit up only to feel a hand pressing against his chest.

His disoriented gaze settled on Akiho, as he felt pain shoot through the stump of a leg. "Argh what happened? What happened to my leg?" He gasped as he stared in horror at the bandaged stump.

The Ultimate Psychologist blinked back tears, before resting her other hand on his cheek. "Wei I'm so sorry. Takagami rigged traps throughout the entire station. This one was tied to the cafeteria door. It was everything we could do to get you here in the first place."

The Kenpo Master postured slumped as his shoulders went limp. "That's right. Ayashima she was in trouble, I was trying to get the door open." he trailed off as he swallowed painfully. "How is she? Is she alive?"

Akiho sniffed before nodding her head weakly. "She's just fine. I can't say the same about Takagami though. I sort of lost my shit when you were laying here. I just wanted to hurt him so badly, but when we found him he was already dead."

"He's actually dead?" The boy asked as he jaw clenched slightly. "So was he the mole? Is it all over?"

The amber haired girl leaned forward, before resting her forehead against his. "No I'm sorry, but there's a trial that's about to start. Monokuma has agreed to let you stay here."

"Stay here?!" The boy sputtered as his eyes widened. "I can't just lay in this bed when the fate of our lives hang in the balance."

"That's exactly what you're going to do. I thought I lost you Wei. I was so damn mad at myself. For being such a bitch last night. I was afraid you were going to die, and I wasn't going to be able to apologize. That I wouldn't be able to tell you how I really felt." Akiho said softly as she began to grind her teeth together.

The long haired boy offered her a pained smile. "I-I understood where you were coming from. Even if it did hurt. Maybe you were right though. Maybe starting something like this isn't a good idea right now. I can't even walk anymore, what kind of life could I p-" The boy was cut off as the girl suddenly grabbed his face with her hands, before forcefully kissing him.

"Don't you dare say something like that!" She said as she pulled her face away as tears filled her crimson eyes. "We'll find a way to get you walking again. You're not the type to give up so easily Wei. I won't let you."

The wounded boy offered a slight frazzled expression. "You really mean that Aki?"

"Of course I do big guy. You know that I care, I was just afraid of what that meant. But I can't ignore those feelings. Just hang in there alright? Don't you do something reckless." She said as she bit her lower lip.

"Considering I can't feel hardly anything right now, I think I'll be alright." He laughed half heartedly. "I'm guess Alice has me on enough painkillers to knock out an elephant."

"Just keep smiling for me alright?" Akiho said in a quiet voice, before gently patting his chest. "I promise we'll figure out the truth."

The boy offered her a weary expression, before offer her a weak thumbs up.

The Psychologist's chuckle was droned out by the sound of a chime playing across the speakers.

***DING DONG***

_**"Alrighty my precious little puddin pops! The time for sniffing out clues is over, it's time to face the music! If you'd all be so kind as to haul your keesters to the elevator, we can get this show on the road!"**_ Monokuma raucous laughter filled the various hallways, before silence prevailed once more throughout the station.

As the Fourth Trial drew closer, we had assumed the worst was behind us. However we had no idea of the despair that still lay on the horizon.

The Killing Game was not yet over.

* * *

**TRUTH BULLET**

**Alice's Autopsy  
**

**Lack of Poison Residue**

**Strange Burns**

**Nail Bombs**

**Shiori's Account**

**Claw Marks  
**

**Cyanide Poisoning  
**

**Smeared Chalk Circle**

**Rigged Explosives**

**Bullet Holes**

**Missing Bottle**

**Xialyn's Account**

**Poisoned Candles**

**Twelve Minutes**

**Time-frame Issue**

**Shuhei's Account**

**Takagami's Target**

**Missing Cyanide**

**Gunpowder Residue**

* * *

**********9 Survivors Remain  
** ** ** ** **

* * *


	24. Birthday Blues: Act Four

_**Monokuma Case File #4** _

_**Victim: Ringo Takagami  
** _

_**"The victim's body show's signs of poisoning, with foaming from the mouth, and even the discoloration of the face. There are also three claw marks along the neck."  
** _

_**"Cause of Death seems to be due to cyanide poisoning."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 5:14 P.M"** _

_****"The body was discovered in the Shrine at 5:48 P.M"** ** _

* * *

**TRUTH BULLET**

**Alice's Autopsy  
**

**Lack of Poison Residue**

**Strange Burns**

**Nail Bombs**

**Shiori's Account**

**Claw Marks  
**

**Cyanide Poisoning  
**

**Smeared Chalk Circle**

**Rigged Explosives**

**Bullet Holes**

**Missing Bottle**

**Xialyn's Account**

**Poisoned Candles**

**Twelve Minutes**

**Time-frame Issue**

**Shuhei's Account**

**Takagami's Target**

**Missing Cyanide**

**Gunpowder Residue**

* * *

************Chapter 24: Birthday Blues: Act Four  
** ** ** ** ** **

**********6:55 P.M** ** ** ** ** **Day Nineteen  
**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

_**"Pupupu this room sure is getting a lot less cramped. I have to say, I'm beary surprised that Takagami was the one to bite it. I do enjoy surprises though."**  _Monokuma snickered as his gaze flitted around the room.  _ **"Being as this is the Fourth Trial, I'm sure you kiddos know how this works. Discover the blackened or get snuffed out in mass!"**_

"I know this is fairly obvious, but can we safely assume that Wei isn't a suspect? Since you deemed him unfit to be here?" Shuhei asked as he eyed the dual toned bear.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. Of course. You don't think I would let the killer sit this out now do you?"**  _The bear grinned wildly.

"Enough. Let's get this started already. I don't like the idea of Wei being alone like this." Akiho said as her lips pulled into a tight line.

 _ **"You got it babe! Let the Fourth Trial commence!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed with a wide grin as he pumped his paw into the air.

"Where should we start?" Shiori asked quietly as she slightly fidgeted with her hands "I was sort of out if it, for a while." she murmured softly.

"We'll approach this as we have every other trial. Let's start with the autopsy, I'm already familiar with it. However perhaps you'd like to go over it Bailey?" Giselly asked as she stared over at the blonde.

The former medic nodded her head slightly, as she peered down at her handbook. "From what I could tell from my observation, it seems that Ringo's symptoms are in line with Cyanide poisoning. I couldn't find any residue however, but his symptoms were almost certainly the same that Aya had been suffering."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Is it possible he could have gotten cold feet? Maybe he ingested it himself?" Sayaka suggested as her brow knitted together.

Akiko shook her head. "No I don't think that's possible right? I mean this is Takagami we're talking about. The guy didn't seem to be phased by anything. I can't imagine him chickening out now of all times."

"Agreed. Not to mention if he had simply poisoned himself, there is something crucial that is missing." Xialyn said in a slightly disinterested manner.

"The bottle itself." Shuhei said simply as he folded his arms. "I'm not sure how Takagami could have poisoned himself, then disposed off the container that was used."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What if the poison was put on something else? Maybe something he ate or drank? Maybe he never had the bottle on him to begin with?" Shiori suggested.

"Well we did establish that it's unlikely he was the one who stole the poison, he must have been busy setting up his traps." Giselly said with a slight frown.

Akiho bit her lower lip as she hung her head low. "It's all my fault. I had seen him earlier today, I should have made a bigger deal about it. I didn't know what he was up to. If only I had said something, Wei wouldn't have lost his leg." she said as she began to grind her teeth together.

"Hey you can't be so hard on yourself. I don't think anyone would blame you for trying to give Ringo space. We knew he was unstable, but he never expected him to go this far." Sayaka said with a sympathetic expression.

"Be that as it may, according to her testimony she may very well be the last person to see him alive." Shuhei said as he thumbed at his chin. "We can't entirely discount that."

Alice's eyes widened slightly. "Wait you can't think she had something to do with this? That's crazy."

"Is it though? If Ayashima was poisoned, it is most certain that one of the people who had access to the party is the culprit." The Scientist said as his eyes narrowed.

The Occultist quirked a single brow. "So you believe these two incidents are indeed connected?"

"I mean he's not wrong to consider that. Especially since the poison seems to be the root of all of this. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Alice,Galexialyn,Sayaka, Akiko, Akiho, and Wei all had access to the kitchen at some point. Since the poison was placed in the candles it could have been done by practically anyone of those six who had access." Giselly stated.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That's insane. I can't believe you're even suggesting this. We were only trying to give Shiori a nice birthday. I can't believe any of us would want to hurt her." Sayaka said with a look of disbelief.

"I-I hate to even consider it a possibility, but she's right. How else could it have gotten there? Takagami was rigging traps and Shuhei and Giselly weren't even on the same deck as the rest of us." The Psychologist said as frown pulled at her lips. "We'd have to consider all the possibilities, even if they're unpleasant."

"I-It's okay. I have faith in everyone. Maybe it was all an accident?" Shiori suggested though it was clear she doubted her own words.

Chijimatsu rubbed at her forehead. "Accident or intentional, perhaps we should try to resolve this first incident to give us clarity on Ringo's death. Who was the person who acquired the candles in the first place?"

There was a brief pause, before Alice hesitantly raised a hand. "I found them in the storage room, and I was also the one who decorated the cake. However I swear I would never do anything to hurt Aya."

"There's no way Ali would ever hurt Shiori. So don't even consider it." Akiko said with a terse expression as her jaw tensed.

The Ultimate Hacker shook her head. "And how can we be certain of that? Look I'm not saying that she is the culprit. However she was the one who planned the entire event and had the most access."

"I have to disagree Gis. While it is true that Alice did plan this for Ayashima, surely she'd know that it would be suspicious once the candles turned out to be poisoned. No I think it's more likely that they were either poisoned before or after they were retrieved for use." Shuhei suggested.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Chijimatsu frowned. "Well if they had been poisoned before they'd been gathered, it's difficult to believe that Alice wouldn't have poisoned herself in the process."

"Not necessarily. Don't forget that glove Alice wears all the time. She could have unintentionally protected herself. I bet there is residue on that glove." Akiho said as her brow furrowed.

The Veterinarian stared warily at her glove, before delicately removing it and dropping it on the podium. "What you're saying is, that it is my fault. If Chijimatsu hadn't saved her, I could have effectively poisoned her." She said as her face went pale.

"It's okay Sis. Even if that's true, it's not your fault kay?" Shiori asked with a tiny smile.

Giselly sighed. "Regardless of what the case may be, it still leads us no closer to an answer. We don't seem to be any closer to establishing who took the bottle of cyanide, and then there is another glaring problem. As far as I can see, there is no hole in any of our alibis."

"I had considered the same thing. All of you were present at Ayashima's party, while we were heading towards the Ground Deck. And yet when Takagami died, I'm not sure anyone would have had time to reach Sub Deck 3. Let alone have time to murder him."

"I agree with that and I can prove it." Sayaka said as she held up hand handbook. "Akiko and I timed how long it would take to reach Takagami from the Ground Deck. Even from the Bio Dome it would have taken over ten minutes, because of how slow the elevator is and the sheer size of this place. Also that was us running too. It would have taken even longer if we'd walked. I don't think anyone of us could have been in that room."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Maybe that's it. Maybe none of us were in the room with Takagami when he died?" The Jeweler suggested.

"Are you suggesting he took his life then? I thought we established that it was unlikely due to a lack of a bottle." Galexialyn said.

"What if he didn't kill himself intentionally, but accidentally? If someone poisoned something, and then he ingested it?" Akiko mused as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"I suppose it's not impossible. However for someone who's been so careful, it just seems like such a careless mistake to make. That and I can't see him allowing anyone close enough in the first place." Giselly said with a doubtful expression.

"There's another thing that disturbs me. The clues we've documented mention claw marks on Takagami's neck. Where precisely did these originate from? It doesn't seem to be the cause of death, and yet it seems odd to say the least." The Scientist said as he stared at his handbook.

"M-Maybe it was the bear who did it?" Shiori suggested as she eyed Monokuma.

"ME?! I take offense to that little lady. I would never kill any of you like that. That's your job after all." The bear chortled wildly as he clutched at his sides.

"Nothing seems to add up. We have two people suffered similar symptoms around the same time, but everyone seems to have an alibi. Beyond that it seems unlikely Takagami would be tricked into ingesting poison. Unless someone just magically snapped their fingers and killed him I don-" Alice trailed off a moment as a look of uncertainty filled her face.

"What is it? Did you think of something Ali?" Akiko asked as she eyed the blonde.

"Seriously if you've thought of something, you better spit it out Bailey. This is no time for games." Giselly said sternly as she shoved her hands into her hoodie.

The Veterinarian bit her lower lip a moment. "My theory is a crazy guess, but it's the only thing I can think of. I don't feel comfortable just throwing out accusations without any real proof though. Those kind of things can hurt people."

Shuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alice please. Even if you believe it to be a preposterous notion, please share it. We're fresh out of leads at the moment."

"I mean it can't hurt right? I mean we're just throwing ideas our right?" Sayaka said with a weak smile.

The blonde took a steadying breath as she leaned against her podium. "Please forgive me. I hate myself for even suggesting this, but what if this crime wasn't committed using traditional means?"

"You're going to have to be more specific. You're just confusing me more right now." Akiho admitted with a baffled expression.

"What if one of us was capable of killing without ever leaving the room they were in? What if they used some sort of ability most of us couldn't possibly fathom?" Alice suggested as her gaze fell upon the Ultimate Occultist. "Time and time again Aya has mentioned that she refrains from using black magic, but that you do not. Giselly and I found a chalk circle in the Cafeteria where you'd been with Shiori. If you have an explanation, please tell us Chijimatsu."

"You must be joking. This is the big conclusion you've reached?" Kisaki sighed as he rubbed at his face.

Galexialyn actually offered a wry smile as her shoulders slumped marginally. "Shuhei I already told you that you really should put more stock into magic. I have to say that I thought that Shiori would be the only one to figure it out. Even now I believe she knew, but wanted to believe it wasn't possible."

"Whoa hold on a second. You're saying that you actually did you some sort of magic?" The Jeweler asked with an unnerved expression.

"Not just any kind of magic dear. A covenant if you will, with a horrible creature. As Alice so kindly pointed out, my expertise is limited to darker magic. Healing in a traditional sense is beyond my scope, however shifting an affliction onto someone else? Now that was a very easier task." The dark haired girl mused with a neutral expression.

"Xia please. Why would you? Why would you do this? H-how can you be so calm about it?" Shiori's voice cracked as she stared over at the much taller girl.

The Ultimate Occultist offered a bemused expression. "I told you last night, we're blood sister now little one. I would not hesitate to implore darker methods, to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry. I can't fathom what you're trying to say. You're saying you conjured some sort of creature? And that's how you killed Takagami? If that's true, why not kill the asshole behind this?" Giselly asked with a doubtful look.

"I wouldn't be so skeptical, there's a lot more to the paranormal than you know." Sayaka said quietly as she bowed her head.

"Indeed your disbelief does you a disservice. As for why I did not kill the person behind this? Even my magic has it's limits, without knowing their identity I had no way of targeting them. My hope was that Takagami's death would also coincide with the traitor's death. Alas it seems I was not so fortunate." The girl said as she regarded her own hands.

Akiho shook her head. "If any of what you're saying is true, how can you be so calm? You don't seem phased in the slightest."

"And why should I be phased I wonder? Ringo Takagami was the worst kind of human being. He was perhaps even more vile then someone such as myself. I've told you all this before, but I'm incapable of feeling pain or hardly anything for that matter. In my pursuit to fix what I perceived as a flaw, I lead a deadly cult. We were known as the Whispers of the Damned. Many of them had their own agendas, but my goal was to simply gain the ability to feel as the rest of you do. That single minded goal left rivers of blood in our wake. Even if it was not my intention to see so many dead, it doesn't change the result. I won't ask for forgiveness in being responsible for his death. In an amusing twist, it may be the most noble act of my life." she said with a bemused look on her face.

"T-This magic of yours? Just how precisely does it work pray tell?" Shuhei asked clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Why bother explaining the particulars to you? It's clear you're a man of science and the very idea makes you uncomfortable. Shall I instead describe what happened?" Galexialyn asked as she arched a single brow.

"Chijimatsu how can you be so calm about this? Even if you don't feel bad for his death, your life is now on the line." Alice said with a pained expression, as she stared at the much taller girl.

The Occultist chuckled lightly. "Oh I'm not too worried about that dear. However we'll tackle that in a moment, we have to address Ringo's comeuppance first."

* * *

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

**5:10 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Shhh let one. It's going to be alright. I promise." Galexialyn whispered as she gently lay the girl who was barely thrashing into the middle of a chalk circle.

It was clear that Ayashima didn't have much time remaining.

The Ultimate Occultist stared down at the chalk outline Aya lay in, before setting her jaw.

'I've never felt this before. This sense of fear. Not of killing, but of losing something. Of losing someone.' The girl thought as she flipped through a tome a moment, before her finger extended to a particular passage.

She clicked her tongue against her teeth as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Takagami consider this your reckoning. Mine will come someday, but not before yours." she breathed as she cleared her throat.

A few seconds elapsed before she began to read a line of incantations in Latin.

The circle of salt began to vibrate as the air itself started to grow thick...

* * *

***CONTINUE FLASHBACK***

**5:12 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shrine**

_The Ultimate Marksman allowed a pleased smile to grace his lips, as he leaned back against the wall._

_Of course he'd heard the explosions not too long ago._

_He hadn't intended to take the nuclear options this early on, however if all of the others were wiped out simultaneously. Then he would win by default._

_There was no sense in leaving anything to chance. Even if any of them survived, their advantage in numbers would soon be gone._

_One way or another, he would be the last man standing._

_This was how he'd been bred, and it's how he would rise above the rest of these fools_

_The blue haired teen suddenly tensed as he made out a low growl that reverberated throughout the shrine. He could almost swear the temperature had dropped several degrees._

_'What the fuck was that? could the explosives have damaged this deck too?' he wondered to himself._

_He dismissed the sound a moment, before noticed a pair of haunting red eyes and saw a black silhouette suddenly towering over him._

_Ringo's throat caught as he registered such a foreign emotion._

_Fear._

_However despite his reaction, he didn't hesitate as he raised his gun, before pulling the trigger twice in quick succession._

_The bullets passed through what appeared to be the shadow creature's head, before embedding into the wall._

_"No fucking way." The boy breathed as he began to spring to his feet only to be stopped, as the creature's dark arm lunged out._

_It's claws dug into his throat as he was forced back to the ground._

_He could feel a searing heat in his throat as suddenly he begun to feel it becoming harder to breathe._

_Before he knew it, his body had begun to thrash uncontrollably._

_He could only make out the dark shadow towering above him as the foam spewed out of his own mouth._

_Those murderous eyes were the last thing the boy saw, before he found himself swallowed by the void._

_Ringo Takagami was now dead._

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

* * *

**********7:23 P.M** ** ** ** ** **Day Nineteen  
**

**Horizon Deck**

**Observatory Trial Room**

"A Demon? Xia? B-But the cost. There's always a high price. It wasn't worth it." Shiori said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It was worth it to me. You're still alive Shiori. Rarely does life have such fair moments, but keeping you alive while removing that one? I have no qualms with that." Chijimatsu said as she folded her arms.

Shuhei sighed. "This is outside of my depth. I don't suppose you could prove such a thing even exists?"

"Oh I certainly could Kisaki, however a creature such as that only emerges when blood is to be spilled. So I doubt you'd wish to meet him. Of course if you have a better solution for this case, by all mean go ahead. However I'd rather not see you all snuffed out for making a terrible decision." Xialyn said as her gaze flitted around the room.

"Very well then. I suppose just this once, I will have to put my faith into the unknown." The Scientist sighed. "Are we prepared to cast our vote?"

"Well before you rush to a vote, I have something else that needs to be said. Though this is more directed to Monokuma." Galexialyn said a thin smile spread across her lips. "You will uphold your rules that have been in place since the beginning correct?"

 _ **"Pupupu of course. What do you take this bear for? I'd never hear the end of it, if I changed the rules now."**_ The dual toned bear laughed.

"Excellent. Then I believe this case is concluded, shall we return to our festivities?" The girl suggested with a wide smirk.

"W-Wait a second. I'm still stuck on the whole demon summoning thing, but I'm even more confused now." Akiko said as she shook her head.

"No kidding. I knew strange things were possible, but this is even a lot for me to swallow." Sayaka admitted.

The dark haired Occultist chuckled. "It's quite simple really. I wasn't sure until now, however Monokuma just admitted that the rules have remained constant from the beginning. Which of course means that while I may have been behind Takagami's death, I'm not the killer. At least not by the game's rules."

Alice's mouth fell open in surprise. "Aiko's death. It's sort of like that isn't it?"

"Indeed it is dear. Now if were in a real world court, and you could prove I summoned a demon that killed Takagami? Perhaps I would face punishment. However I simply asked my dark friend to do my bidding, but I wasn't the actual one who took Ringo's life." The girl said with a mischievous expression.

 _ **"W-Wait a darn moment! Don't tell me. You think you can just get away with pull something like that?! You're making a mockery of my court room!"**  _Monokuma sputtered as he jabbed a paw at the tall girl.

"She does make a good point though. If you deemed Takagami innocent in the first trial, because of the manner of his involvement. Then this isn't much different. She might have unleashed some sort of entity, however if she didn't kill him herself then you have no choice to find her innocent. Unless you wish to change your rules to suit your situation?" Giselly asked as she eyed the bear intently.

Monokuma held his paw up a moment, before bowing his head. _ **"I can't believe I've been had by some goth chick and her magic. However if you think for a moment that I would let you kids leave without some despair, you're sorely mistaken."**_

"Stop being such a sore loser! We totally showed you up! Well technically Chijimatsu did, but still." The Psychologist said as she jabbed a finger at the bear.

 _ **"Oh so you feel like you've won something huh? Let's keep things in perspective shall we?"**_  Monokuma lifted his head as a dark glint filled his eyes.

The bear pressed a switch, before several large television screens flickered on.

As the vision focused it seemed to be centered on a small asteroid that was hurtling forward swiftly.

"That looks really close." Shiori said with a wide eyed expression. "Like really really close."

"She's right. Didn't you say we had 32 days when this began?" Shuhei asked as his jaw clenched together.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Yeah about that. I lied. This was meant to be a motive, but since you all were enjoying a moment of victory. I thought I'd put things in perspective for you."**  _Monokuma cackled as he grabbed at his sides.  _ **"Today is the third day of March, in 2020. So your bearings are a little off for Ayashima's party, but hey here's something for you all to celebrate. In less then a week, there won't be anything left of you all but space dust. Where's your hope now kiddos?"**_ Monokuma laughed wildly as he grabbed at his sides.

"So that's your game. You want to use the impending doom to force us to butcher each other?" Giselly asked quietly as she balled up her fists.

"That's insane. I knew we were running out of time, but to have less than a week?" Maizono shook her head as her lips pulled into a fine line. "It's always steps back after one step forward."

 _ **"Pupupu you got it zombie girl! Of course I'll be sporting. Even though you pulled a fast one, I'll grant you access to the next deck. You know that's the best thing about despair! It's best when you're dangling false hope, that someone can never actually reach."**_ The bear grinned darkly as his gaze flickered around the room. _ **"We may be nearing the end, but the game is just about to get really interesting."**_

* * *

**9 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *


	25. Return to Monochrome

****

**7:52 P.M** **Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck  
**

**Infirmary**

"So Chijimatsu found a loophole huh? I suppose I should feel some sympathy, but right now that's not quite possible." Wei said in a low voice as he stared down at the stump of his leg. "A Kenpo Master without a leg? I have become utterly useless now. Perhaps it would have been a kinder fate if the explosion had simply killed me."

Akiho's eyes widened, as she took a seat next to the boy. "Don't you dare say something like that. I can only imagine what you're feeling, but don't you even think about throwing in the towel. I swear we're gonna figure something out big guy." She said as she reached out, before gently resting a hand on his chest.

"Akiho is absolutely right. In fact I have it on good authority that Shuhei might just be working on something as we speak." Alice said with tired smile as her gaze flitted between the pair.

The long haired boy sighed softly. "Even if I can walk again, it's never going to be the same. I'll never be like I was."

"Maybe that's true, but so long as you have a future anything is possible. We're going to be there for you. I'm going to be there for you." The amber haired girl said as she placed a hand over his.

Wei offered a strained smile. "I'm sorry Aki. I should be thankful I'm still alive." he said before he gaze settled on the former medic. "Thank you for saving my life Alice. I'm sorry if I seem bitter at the moment."

The blonde shook her head, as she offered him a sympathetic expression. "You don't have to apologize for anything Wei. I've patched up enough wounded soldiers to understand. How's your pain at the moment? I don't want you to push yourself. We've got plenty of pain killers, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Just a numb throbbing sensation at the moment. I should be fine for now. How are the others?" The boy asked as he leaned against his pillow.

"Dummy you're blown to hell and you're worrying about someone else." Akiho laughed halfheartedly as she gently sifted a hand through his hair.

"I guess some things never change." Alice smiled fondly as she slipped into a nearby chair. "I don't mean to worry you anymore tonight, but thing's aren't good Wei."

"Why? Did we get more bad news or something?" The boy grumbled as he peered between the two girls.

The Ultimate Psychologist took a short breath, before shaking her head. "Wei we have a lot less time then we thought." Her demeanor shifted abruptly, as a scowl graced her face. "Like a lot less fucking time."

Wei's eyes widened slightly. "Just how much time are talking about?"

The former medic rubbed her hands together in a nervous gesture. "According to Monokuma? We have less then a week remaining."

"Yeah the freaking asshole was lying about our timetable all along. Figured it'd fuck us up even more. So now we've got less than a week to reach the bottom of this damn place, and find a way home." Akiho said in a sharp tone.

"As you might imagine, everyone is handling this differently. We're desperately hoping that gaining access to a new floor tomorrow, will offer some sort of insight." Alice said quietly as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"On second thought, I might take some of those extra painkillers." The boy sighed as he buried face into his hands.

The Amber haired girl leaned over, before gently kissing the boy's forehead. "Hey it's gonna be alright." she said as her demeanor shifted once more. "We just gotta stay tough alright?"

"She's right. We can't let this get us down. We've come to far to give up now." Alice said with a sobering smile, as she laced her hands into her lap.

"Hmph I'd feel a lot more optimistic if I wasn't such dead weight." The boy said as his lips pulled into a fine line.

"Just leave it to brainiac! You'll be moving in no time!" The Psychologist said with encouraging smile.

* * *

**8:25 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Physic's Lab**

"You should be more careful Shu. You're going to open that damn wound again." Giselly said as she sat in a seat next to the boy, her hand was propped against her chin as she watched him work.

The Ultimate Scientist offered a faint smile at her comment. "Gis if today has shown me anything, it's that we don't have time to waste. This may not be ideal, but if this can serve as a temporary prosthetic, Wei should be able to get around once more. I need to be sure of that so I can focus my attention on our greater problem."

The dark haired girl offered a weak sigh. "And what if there isn't a solution? What if this only ends in all of our deaths?"

Shuhei paused from the metal piece he was working on, before eying the girl curiously. "I have a hard time believing that you're ready to throw in the towel. Is there something on your mind Gis?"

"Don't laugh at me or I swear I'll slug you, but I really thought I was going to die today. After everything that's happened, I'd kind of made my peace with that. Then you come flying after me like some hotshot. I didn't know what to think." she murmured as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Gis you're my best friend. I'll always come after you. You know that I don't have many people I care about, so the few I do have are really precious to me." he said quietly as he worked his jaw. "So chin up. We're going to solve this problem and get off this damn station."

A tiny smile graced the girl's face. "Shu can I ask you something?"

"I thought we had a pretty open door policy." The boy chuckled, before raising a single brow. "Why? What's on your mind?"

The Hacker's lips pursed together. "I know this might sound strange, but do you have any other family? I mean besides your ass of a father?"

The boy looked slightly surprised. "No after my sister's death, it was just me and that bastard. Though believe me if I find out how Maizono was brought back, I'll do the same for my sister. Why do you ask though?" the boy said as he quirked a single brow.

"It's nothing really. I just kept thinking how much you and Hayate favored one another. I mean silver hair and green eyes, you even favor each other. If it wasn't for the difference in height, you almost could pass as twins." She mused as she stared down at her handbook.

A chuckle escaped the boy. "What's the saying Gis? That everyone has a doppelganger. I'm sure it's simply a coincidence."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right. I'm just tired and my head is going into strange places." the girl muttered as she rubbed at her face.

"Then you should get some rest. I won't be done here for at least a few more hours." The Scientist said as he examined the makeshift appendage he was working on.

The Ultimate Hacker folded her arms, before offering an indignant expression. "Not a chance. We have to start being more careful."

The boy offered a fond smile as he rubbed at his eyes a moment. "Perhaps, though I'd like to believe with Takagami's death that this place should be less dangerous."

"You can't ever be too careful though. There's more than likely a mole still among us." Giselly said as her expression grew more serious.

"Well our suspects grow ever slimmer. I can't imagine they'll be able to remain hidden much longer." The boy mused. "Maybe this lack of time will cause them to slip up."

The girl nodded her head softly in response. "We can only hope Shu."

* * *

**9:17 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Forge**

Maizono was greeted to the sound of foreign music playing over a stereo as she approached the Forge.

She gently pushed the door open, before peering inside.

Akiko stood on the far side of the room inspecting a piece of jewelry intently. She clearly hadn't heard the Idol's arrival.

"Wow this is really pretty. So this is the kind of music you like to listen to?" Sayaka called out as she stepped into the Forge.

She offered a fond smile, as she regarded the old looking lyrical voice that resonated throughout the room, caused chills to run down the girl's spine.

The Ultimate Jeweler flushed slightly, as she self consciously turned the volume down, before unconsciously rubbing at the long scar on her arm. "It's called Folk Metal. It's what I listen to when I'm at home all the time. It really helps me relax and focus on my work."

The Idol offered her a sympathetic expression. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. I think you have a pretty great taste. If we ever make it out of this nightmare, I'll have to check it out."

"I-If that's the case. I can probably give you a few suggestions." The short haired girl muttered.

Maizono smiled brightly. "Could you really? I'd love that. Speaking of love though, when are you going to be honest with yourself and stop dragging your feet?"

Akiko's mouth fumbled a few seconds awkwardly. "Is it really that obvious? You'd think I had it written on my forehead."

"Well it's clear to everyone, probably except her." Sayaka admitted with a tiny smile.

"Even if by some chance she were to return my feelings, what then? Look how many people here have been gutted by a romance gone sideways. I just don't want to put her through that, if something happens to me. Honestly I don't want to put myself through that if something were to happen to her." Akiko said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

The blue haired idol sighed softly. "Believe me. I understand more than you can possibly know." she paused a moment as her brow furrowed together.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK*** _

The anxiety she had felt melted away, as she'd seen Makoto sitting in the theater giving her his full attention.

He'd helped her find her voice once more.

With a final breath she'd leaned into the microphone

_"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

_"Would you mind if I called you?"_

_"Pounding as I hear it ring, until I finally hear your voice."_

_"Whisper something soft in my ear._

_"The love of Monochrome is wrapped in two people."_

_"Can you feel the temperature rising?_

_"Can you feel the love between you and I?"_

_"Monochome View is just as colorful, but the only shade I see is you."_

_"It looks like a Monochrome Two way._

_"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

_"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color._

_"That's a clear feeling."_

_"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

_"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

_"I'll run to you."_

_"It looks like a Monochrome Two way."_

_"Is this really happening? Can you see me?"_

_"If a Monochrome dream is with you it's a rainbow color."_

_"That's a clear feeling."_

_"Black and white in a monochrome world."_

_"Your vivid color flows through my veins."_

_"That's a clear feeling."_

_"You and I can be a spark."_

_"If you merge it with a monochrome distance, it is colorful."_

_"Don't decide where to meet tomorrow."_

_"Would you mind if I called you?"_

_"Be clear. Just give me an answer."_  Maizono's soft voice trailed off as a light sheen of sweat adorned her brow. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly, as she didn't hesitate as she leapt off the stage.

_Makoto reached up and wiped away a few tears out of his eyes, as the blue haired beauty approached him. "M-Maizono I-" he trailed off as she wiped her own eyes as she knelt down in front of him._

_"Silly aren't I suppose to be the one doing all the crying?" Sayaka sniffed as she slowly took his hands into hers. "Makoto Naegi I'm in love with you. I have been since we were in middle school. When you saved that crane's life and nursed it back to health. You have such a gentle soul and no matter what anyone tells you, that's not a weakness. You've never been like anyone else in the world. I know how much you care about Hina, but I can't keep lying to myself. If we don't make it out of here, I don't want to leave anything unsaid." She breathed as she squeezed his hands._

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

* * *

"The day before I died, was the day I told the person I loved how I felt. I can't even begin to explain how complicated our relationship was. Things happened so quickly, but as strange as it may have seemed, I was so excited by what was possible. It was the first time in a long time I had thought about something other than the killing game." Maizono said quietly as she laced her hands together. "As much as all of this hurts, to have missed so much. I can't imagine the pain I would be feeling, if I had never been honest with myself."

"Y-You died the day after that?" Akiko asked with a troubled expression. "I can't even imagine how that must feel. I'm so sorry."

"Like I said it's really complicated. You might think poorly of me, but Makoto and I were involved with two other girls. They had become two of my close friends. In the real world it would have never worked, but in that place I didn't feel jealous. It just felt like a family, like a network of people you loved and could trust. I don't even know what happened to them Akiko, I just have to believe they're alright. It's one of the few things that keep me going." The Idol said as she wiped at her eyes.

The Jeweler bowed her head a moment. "I can't even imagine. If it were me, I don't know if I'd be able to sleep at night. You usually seemed so relaxed though, how do you do it?"

Sayaka offered the girl pained smile. "Sometimes you just have to smile even when it hurts. I don't want the person behind this to get any satisfaction out of my misery. I gave the first Mastermind enough of that."

"What do you mean?" Akiko asked with a confused expression.

"I-I almost did something horrible in the first game. I almost let temptation and despair get the best of me. No matter what happens, I refuse to be the same person I was." Maizono said before she gently reached out and rested a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Just lose miss your chance. No matter what happens, I promise it's not worth it."

"And what if she's not interested? I'm just afraid of losing what I already have with her." Akiko said as she pulled her gloves off, before rubbing at her face.

The Ultimate Idol offered a sympathetic expression. "I can't give you that answer girl. Things are never that simple, but you have to decide what's important to you. If it's worth the risk or not."

Akiko sighed. "I know you're trying to help, but I think that only made it harder for me."

"I suggest you just be honest with yourself, and just let things fall where they may." Maizono responded.

"You're right. I keep putting this off, one way or another it's time I get this off my chest." The Jeweler said as she took an unsteady breath.

* * *

**9:54 P.M Day Nineteen  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 14**

Xialyn regarded the Ultimate Witch fondly for a moment, Shiori's head lay in her lap. The pair rested on a couch in the middle of her room.

"Goodness little one, you're going to become quite spoiled at this rate." The Occultist said with a thin smile.

Galexialyn gently traced her slender digits through the petite girl's hair, which was unrestrained for a change.

She was met by complete silence save a very soft rhythmic breathing.

The Ultimate Witch was already fast asleep.

 _'Being on the verge of death after such a wild day can be taxing I imagine.'_  Chijimatsu mused to herself.

Very hesitantly the Occultist dipped down, before gingerly pressing her mouth against Ayashima's head. "Happy Birthday Shi." she said softly, before her brow furrowed as a chiming sound could be heard.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Bet you brats are still laughing thinking you pulled one on ole Monokuma right? Pupupu. Well we'll see who gets the last laugh. Sleep tight my little cherubs, if you're having trouble getting to sleep. I'd suggest counting asteroids! You know the one that's racing our way. YUK YUK YUK tomorrow you'll get one more taste of the freedom you so badly want."**_  The bear's laughter continued a few more seconds, before fading into silence.

"I-I really don't like that bear." Shiori mumbled as her lower lip curled inward.

Chijimatsu offered a light chuckle as she traced a digit over the girl's head. "Forget about him Aya. Go back to sleep." she said in a low voice.

"What about you?" The girl mumbled sleepily.

"I'll be right here of course. Now rest little one. It's been a long day for you." Xialyn said in almost maternal way, as she stared down at the younger girl.

"Kay I'll try." The girly yawned as she rubbed her cheeks against the girl's thighs. "Xia?" Shiori asked in a timid little voice.

"Yes Shiori?" The taller girl responded as her gaze remained soft, as she scrutinized the other girl.

"I love you." Ayashima said in a tiny little voice.

Her voice was so soft, that her words were almost lost on the other girl.

Galexialyn fell quiet a moment.

It was such a strange sensation, but she felt her throat grow tight. She could register that her own pulse had quickened. It was such a foreign feeling, and yet she deemed that it was quite a welcomed one.

A smile pulled at her face. Though it wasn't crooked or devious, but instead a very sincere endearing expression. "And I love you little one."

She wasn't sure if Ayashima ever heard her though, as she once more registered that the girl was once more fast asleep.

If there was a price to be paid for her actions to save this girl, then she would gladly shoulder it.

* * *

**10:15 P.M Day Nineteen**

**Ground Deck**

**Stasis Chamber 13**

Alice groaned as she stared at herself in bathroom mirror. "Bloody hell I look horrible." she muttered as she rubbed at her face.

Her hair buns were gone as her long hair lay splayed down her back.

The blonde wore a pair of blue pajamas, with sheep covering the garment from head to toe.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself. People will think you're still crazy." A voice said causing the girl to tense up.

The former medic turned to see Jun standing at the edge of the bathroom regarding her intently. "J-Jun? You've got to stop sneaking up on me. I don't want you to get in trouble for slipping away." She said as she knelt down to the boy's level.

"The odds of that are highly unlikely. Even if I were to be caught, I'm too important to them." The boy said simply. "As for why I'm here tonight? I realized I left my bear."

 _'His demeanor. It's so much different than before, it almost reminds me of how Akiho's personality shifts.'_ Alice mused to herself. "And who do you mean Jun? Who are you important to?"

"Despair. It was the sole reason I was created. To ensure that Despair continues even after this game. Though I don't know what that means to me. I'm expected to be something, but their desires it means little to me. That's why I'm so fascinated by you. You've been through so much despair, and yet you don't seem controlled by it. How is it that some people break and others grow stronger?"

"I-I'm not sure Jun. I didn't think of myself as being very strong. There was a long time that I was committed to a facility, because I couldn't cope." The blonde said with a thoughtful expression. "But you know. You don't have to be what they want. Sometimes what parents want for their children isn't always right. Sometimes grownups can be selfish."

"Selfish? Yes that makes a lot of sense. I've watched many of the others talk about love, and how it makes them feel. It seems like a cruel thing. That it can make people happy or horribly depressed. I wouldn't know what it means though. I wasn't conceived for any reason, but to spread despair. Even to my mother, I am nothing more than a tool." The boy said quietly as he lowered his head.

The Veterinarian felt moisture collecting in her eyes.

Alice very slowly shuffled across the tile floor, before hesitantly putting her arms around the toddler. "My family wasn't that bloody great either. I think you can be whatever you want Jun. You deserve so much better than this though."

There was a long pause, before the little boy's arms curled around her. "I don't know if that's possible. I don't know how I feel about hope or despair, but I do believe in keeping my word. There's something you should know about this game. Mother has no intention of letting any of you win sh-" The boy was cut off as a growl could be heard.

 _ **"AHEM! This bear is officially pissed!"**  _Monokuma said as he appeared from the bedroom with his paw raised in the air. " _ **Looks like I'm going to break a few of my own rules this evening. On the bright side they'll be able to reach the final Deck early once they've finished doing an autopsy here."**_  The dual toned bear said with a fiendish look in his eyes.

Jun's eyes widened as he released Alice, before turning to face the dual toned bear.

His demeanor seemed to shift abruptly as tears filled his eyes. "Please mommy. Don't hurt her. She doesn't know anything."

 _ **"Pupupu and how can this bear trust a world you're saying mm? It's obvious you've been a bad boy Jun. We're going to have a long conversation after I'm done with her!"**_  Monokuma chortled as he stalked forward.

"I-I don't know anything though. I swear. Jun hasn't betrayed you. So please don't punish him." Alice said as her voice trembled.

The bear paused momentarily, before snorting.  _ **"I'm prepared to shred you to pieces, and you're concerned with a boy you don't even know? You really are crazy. Though I guess that's par for the course around here."**_

_***DING DONG*** _

The conversation was interrupted by a chiming at the door.

 _ **"Of all the damn timing."**  _Monokuma grumbled before snarling.  _ **"Alright tits for brains. This is how this works. You say anything you know, and I'll personally feed you to the say rottweilers that got Hayate. Believe me, they'd love you."**  _The boy grinned darkly as he suddenly grabbed Jun by the wrist, before practically dragging him off.

A look of horror filled the girl's eyes at the mention of Hayate. She was only snapped out of her spell as she regarded Jun.

"Please don't hurt him." Alice said in a shaky breath, as she stared at the toddler who was being lead off.

 _ **"Bahaha you've got bigger things to worry about blondie."**  _Monokuma's laughter faded away, as he disappeared into a wall along with Jun.

Again the door bell went off. This time the chime was more frantic.

It took a few seconds for Alice to respond as she numbly strode towards the door, before hesitantly opening it.

Akiko offered a shy smile, before her expression darkened slightly as she noticed the girl's frazzled expression. "Ali what's wrong? You're shaking and I thought I heard voices."

"I-I thank you." The blonde stammered as she took a step forward, before hugging the other girl tightly.

The Jeweler fought down a blush as she gingerly returned the gesture. "You're more than welcome, but what did I do?"

Alice went quiet a moment as she leaned into the taller girl. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you."

"Hey whatever it is, I'm here Ali." The Jeweler said as she gently patted the other girl's back.

Her eyes briefly scanned the room, her body tensing as she noticed a dual toned stuffed bear that rested in front of the girl's bed.

"What's with the bear?" Akiko asked abruptly.

The Veterinarian tensed as a look of worry flitted to her face. "B-Bear?" She stammered as she turned to glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah it looks just like Monokuma, just smaller." The short haired girl remarked as she gestured at the end of the bed.

A look of realization dawned on the blonde as she noticed the stuffed bear.  _'Of course. Jun's bear, that's why he came here. That's why he got in trouble.'_  Her lips pulled into a fine line. "I-I uh found it lying in my room like that. Isn't that weird?" Alice asked with a nervous smile.  _'I'm sorry Kiko, but I don't want to endanger you by saying anything else.'_

"You found this thing just lying here?" Akiko asked as she stooped down, before picking up the bear.

"Weird isn't it? I mean you'd think the most bizarre thing in this room would be the Mona Lisa right?" The blonde asked with a slightly forced smile.

The Jeweler fell quiet as she turned the bear over before her eyes widened. "There's some sort of pocket on the back of this thing." she said as she thumbed at the sleeve, before her fingers gripped at something folded inside.

"W-What is it?" Alice asked meekly as her gaze flitted to the far corner of the room, as she stared at the camera.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a photo or something." Akiko said as she unfolded the photo, before she immediately paled.

The Ultimate Veterinarian could almost immediately see the change in body language. "Kiko? What's wrong? What is it?"

The short haired girl's eyes narrowed as her jaw clenched. "What is it? WHAT IS IT? Don't act like you don't know. God I'm such a fucking idiot." The girl gritted through her teeth as she held out the unfolded picture.

There in the photograph Alice stood holding a small infant. Behind her was another older blonde girl who lay on a medical bed. She appeared a few years older by comparison. She had orange colored eyes and was fair skinned. Her hair was pulled into twin ponytails, with Monokuma pins in both of her ponytails. The room itself appeared to be the Ground Deck's Infirmary. A Monokuma sat perched on the end of the bed with a wide grin. Scribbled on the back was a simple message. _'Jun Enoshima, the legacy continues.'_

"That's impossible. I-I never remember taking that picture, and I certainly don't remember any of that." Alice said in a stunned voice.

"J-Just stop. I'm sure you've got a real laugh at my feelings. You probably thought I was pathetic. You must have known how I felt, and just wanted to make me suffer. Did you do the same to Hayate? I just never expected it to be you of all people." Akiko choked out as tears spilled down her cheeks, before she covered her mouth to stifle a sob. "That first night I saved you, that was just some setup wasn't it? So that I would trust you, or maybe you wanted me to fall for you."

The Veterinarian felt her stomach drop as her lips quivered uselessly. "Kiko I-I-" She was cut off by the other girl.

"No I don't want to hear it. Do you know how hard it was for me? How long I wanted to tell you how I felt? How I stepped aside because of how I thought you felt for Hayate? I won't let you get anymore satisfaction from my misery." she said remembering Sayaka's words, as she turned and bolted towards the door.

The former medic felt herself on the verge of an anxiety attack.

Alice collapsed to her knees as the door slammed behind the Jeweler. "N-No I didn't, Kiko please come back." She choked out pitifully, before her vision began to swim.

Her breaths came in short painful bursts, before she felt herself losing consciousness.

Monokuma had been right. Their despair was far from over.

In a sense it was only beginning.

* * *

**9 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	26. Sanitarium: Act One

**7:23 A.M Day Twenty**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

The Ultimate Veterinarian had her face buried into her hands as she sat on a stool next to the counter. _'Akiko how did I not see how you felt? How could I have been so tactless? Every smile I gave Hayate must have felt like a knife in your heart. How can I be so oblivious to things like that? I can't even begin to explain what the photograph meant. I know how that must have seemed, you even heard me talking with Monokuma and Jun. How can I possibly regain your trust?'_  Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint chiming sound, as the oven's alarm sounded.

Alice pried her hands from her face, before slowly rising to her feet.

Dark circles rested beneath her normally vivid green eyes.

She'd hadn't slept all night, the closet she'd came to rest was the brief spell in which she'd lost consciousness.

Slowly the blonde crossed the Kitchen, before shutting off the oven.

"I'm surprised you'd be bold enough to cook again after what happened yesterday." A voice said with a bitter edge.

The blonde turned to see Akiko standing at the doorway with a hard look on her face. She also had circle beneath her eyes.

"Kiko please." The short girl began as her lower lip trembled. "I know what it seems like, but I swear I'm not the mole. I would never do anything to hurt any of you."

The Jeweler's jaw clenched as she balled her fists up. "Don't call me that. I won't let you take advantage of how I feel to manipulate me. That picture says everything, and to make matters worse you were talking to him before I got there. What am I suppose to think?"

Tears flitted to the former medic's eyes. "Kiko you're my friend, and I care about you. I swear I'm not a part of any of this. Someone has to be setting me up."

The brunette tensed slightly. "What you mean setting you up? You're trying to say someone is trying to frame you?"

"I-I don't know, I just know that I have no idea where that picture came from." Alice said quietly.

"Then if that's true, tell me what that conversation was about before I arrived." The other girl said as she tried to keep her tone level. "I know I heard raised voices, but I couldn't make out any of the words."

Alice lips floundered a few seconds, before she bowed her head. "I-I can't say, no matter how much I really want to."

The Ultimate Jeweler shook her head. "You want me to believe you're not lying, but you can't even tell me the truth about that? I-I would have done anything for you Alice." she said as her voice cracked slightly. "Forget it. I should have kept my big mouth shut in the first place." she said as she began to turn away.

The blonde felt her stomach twist as she took several strides forward, before reaching out to touch the other girl's shoulder. "Kiko please, I don't know how I feel but I do care about you. Please I-" she was cut off as the other girl wrenched her arm free as she pushed the other girl away, causing her to fall the floor.

"Don't say another word." The Jeweler said in strained voice as she stared down at the girl on the floor, a moment of regret filling her eyes for her brashness. "You have till the end of the day to either tell everyone the truth, or I'll tell them what I know. I'm sorry Alice, but I won't lie not even for you." She said as she continued forward leaving the Veterinarian lying on the floor.

 _'Monokuma was right. This is so much worse. God what can I even do? I can't explain that photograph myself, let alone offer an answer for anyone else. I can't tell them about what happened last night though or I'll be killed and the others might be punished too. It's just like Jun told me, there is no way to win. Maybe that's the point behind all of this. This game isn't meant to be fair in the first place.'_  she thought as she slowly picked herself off the ground, before starring at the Tattoo on her exposed hand.  _'Commander right now I wish I had your kind of strength. I'm so far in over my head, it's almost laughable.'_

The Veterinarian took a steadying breath.  _'None of that matters now though. It doesn't matter if I'm in over my head, if we don't make some serious headway in the next few days it's going to be over for all of us.'_  She mused to herself as her gaze fixated on the hands of the clock that continued to tick mercilessly.

* * *

**7:54 A.M Day Twenty  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we might actually be on the verge of a breakthrough." Shuhei said with somewhat pleased expression on his face as he stared at the handbook. "According to the map provided, Sub Deck 4 may offer a lot more insight."

Maizono sat on the opposite side of the table with a faint smile. "You might just be right about that. Some of these rooms seem a lot more useful. A Surveillance Room, a Radio Room, a Research Lab, a Sanitarium, and a Debriefing room. I'm eager to see if we can actually reach anyone with the Radio."

"That's incredibly unlikely." Akiko said in a terse tone as she rested a hand against her chin. "It's probably just another way of taunting us."

"Be that as it may, there's no harm in investigating." Giselly said as she shut her laptop. "What crawled up your butt this morning? You seem pricklier than I usually am."

The Jeweler shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. So just drop it alright? Where is everyone else at anyways?"

Kisaki eyed the girl curiously a moment, before shaking his head. "Well Akiho is suppose to be helping Wei get here. I finished a basic prosthetic last night, but it'll take some time for him to adjust. It may take some therapy. As for Chijimatsu and Ayashima, I can merely speculate."

The door to the Kitchen slid open, as Alice shuffled out with a slightly withdrawn expression. Wordlessly she began to set the table with a solemn look on her face.

Sayaka offered a sad smile as her gaze flitted between the Veterinarian and Jeweler.  _'Things must have not gone well, I'm actually surprised though. I had a really good feeling about it. Maybe I shouldn't have stuck my nose into their business.'_  she mused to herself as the door to the Cafeteria swung open.

There stood Shiori and Xialyn, both with somewhat serene expressions.

As soon as the pair had emerged into the cafeteria, the Veterinarian made a beeline towards them.

Her former silence was quickly broken, as she advanced on the Ultimate Witch.

"Aya I'm so sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to give you one special day. Please forgive me." Alice said with a pained smile as she embraced the slightly taller girl, before kissing her forehead. "I swear we'll make up for it when we get out of here."

The Witch offered a timid smile, as she slowly returned the gesture. "It's okay Sis. You did everything you could. Besides things could of been a lot worse." she murmured quietly, before pulling away.

"She's right of course. If you wish to thank me for ridding us of Takagami, I'll gladly listen to your praises." Chijimatsu said with a bemused expression.

"Believe me. I really did like that guy either, but I don't know if I can cheer about anyone being murdered." Sayaka said as her brow knitted together.

Akiko folded her arms behind her head, with a steely expression on her face. "I don't have any qualms about saying thanks. He was a really piece of work, if he'd had his way we'd all be dead."

"Yes I'm still trying to process the concept of magic being the source of his demise, let alone some sort of conjured creature. Perhaps that is one enigma, I will simply leave be. Can we trust this will be a one time incident Chijimatsu? The last thing any of us needs, is to be worried about some sort of otherworldly danger." Shuhei said as he crossed his arms.

"There's no need to worry yourself Kisaki. As I said yesterday, that particular spell is a costly one. It demands blood for blood. Even if I were to consider it again, I very much doubt that Monokuma would allow a repeat of what happened." The Occultist mused as she took a seat at a nearby table.

"Whatever it was that you did, It was nice to see the bear thrown off his game. This might actually be our first real win." Giselly said with a thoughtful expression.

Maizono offered a soft nod, before a frown pulled at her lips. "Shame that he wouldn't let us enjoy it very long. We have less than a week to find a way off of this station."

"Yes I thought it would be pertinent for us to discuss that. Let us wait till all of our comrades have joined us." Shuhei said as he propped a hand against his chin.

"Wait is Wei up and moving already? That's great." Shiori said as her normally neutral expression seemed to light up.

Alice shook her head as she approached the table."I wish it were that simple Aya, but he suffered a lot of physical trauma."

The blonde hesitated after receiving a hard look from Akiko, before she took a seat next to Sayaka. "Unfortunately he's restrained to a wheelchair for now. He'll need some training with the prosthetic Shuhei made, before he's able to get around well again."

The Scientist nodded his head before offering a faint smile. "I'm sure with your skills and his determination, he'll be on his feet in no time."

"Wow. I wish I had a camera, I don't think I've ever seen you smile." Sayaka mused with a playful expression as she regarded Kisaki.

The boy questioned scowled. "I didn't realize I was under such scrutiny."

"Well the moment was nice while it lasted." Giselly sighed softly as the door to the Cafeteria parted open once more.

"Hiya guys! Hope you didn't get started without us. I was pedaling as fast as I could." Akiho said with an impish smile, as she peered down at the boy in the wheelchair.

Wei offered a weak smile. "Believe it or not she's not joking. I thought the wheels were on the verge of catching on fire. I would like to apologize if I was short with anyone yesterday, I appreciate how much you guys did for me. I wouldn't still be here without all of you."

"Wei?" Shiori asked meekly as she fidgeted with her hands. "I-I'm really sorry about what happened. I heard about everything, and I'm sorry about your leg." she girl uttered in a quiet voice as she sat down on the other side of Alice.

"Little one you can't possibly apologize for something that's not your fault. The party behind Wei's suffering has been stopped." The Occultist said as she eyed the petite girl, before taking a seat next to her.

"B-But if it wasn't for me, her never would have been hurt." Shiori said as she chewed on her lower lip.

The Kenpo Master's expression softened. "Shiori please you don't have to apologize for anything. Anyone of us could have triggered that explosion, in reality it could have spelled someone else's death. It could have been much worse." he mused as Akiho rolled him towards the end of the table.

"Can't argue with that logic big guy. If anything we should be more concerned with figuring out who poisoned Ayashima in the first place." The Psychologist suggested.

"Well after we finish breakfast we can split up and start investigating the new Deck. If there are any answers to be found, it's the best place to start." Giselly mused, before a chiming sound played throughout the room.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"It is officially morning! I see you're all ready to seize the day, that's great considering those days are limited. Yuk Yuk Yuk. Explore to your heart's content, you wouldn't want to overlook anything important."**  _The bear chortled loudly, before the speakers abruptly shut off.

The Jeweler frowned slightly as she pushed her untouched plate forward. "I don't really have an appetite. Not after yesterday." she said curtly as she folded her arms. "I'll be waiting at the elevator." she said as she promptly stood up, before heading towards the door.

"What's wrong with her? She seems really upset." Shiori said as her brow furrowed together.

Shuhei watched as the door shut behind the girl. "I'm not sure. She was acting strange all morning." He mused as he picked up a strip of bacon.

"It's possible she's merely tense because of how little time remains." Wei said as he prodded at his plate. "I wouldn't blame anyone for being short about that."

Sayaka cleared her throat. "I'm sure she's just having a rough spell. Let's just give her some breathing room for now alright?" She suggested with a forced smile.

"I wouldn't begin to assume I understand what she's feeling anyways. Though it would be wise to focus on our current predicament. Lest we all become one with the void." Galxialyn said in a eerie voice.

"G-Guys we're so freaking boned. I mean what are we possibly suppose to do about it?" Akiho asked as her demeanor had changed as she fidgeted with her hands anxiously.

The Ultimate Hacker rolled her eyes. "Please choose a personality and stick with it. That kind of attitude is the last thing we need." She said as she noticed a far away look in the Veterinarian's eyes.

The blonde seemed to be starring off into the space, as if lost in her own thoughts.

"Bailey are you with us? We need all hands on deck." Giselly said as her lips pulled into a tight line.

Alice blinked a moment, before offering a strained smile. "Y-Yes of course. Sorry I didn't sleep well last night."

"No one could fault you for that Alice. This whole experience has been taxing on everyone. Though we have to pull our resources together, it's our only option right now." Shuhei said as he laced his hands together.

* * *

**8:35 A.M Day Twenty**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Radio Room**

"You wanna talk about it girl?" Sayaka asked with a sympathetic smile, as she and Alice made their way into a fairly small room. The room itself was filled with various recording equipment, and large speakers. Along the far wall rested a series of high grade video screens.

The Veterinarian shook her head as she bit the inside of her cheek. "It's not really something I can talk about, but I appreciate you for offering Maizono. It really does mean a lot."

The Idol gingerly patted the other girl on the shoulder. "Hey don't mention it. If you change your mind, just let me know. I'm a pretty great listener believe it or not." she said as she gazed around the room at the various electronic equipment. "Huh this is really something else. This makes the equipment at a recording studio look like a joke."

"Pupupu well of course. I mean this bad boy has to be able to reach a long way, so of course it's a powerhouse." Monokuma exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in front of the two girls.

Alice shivered slightly at the sight of the bear. "W-What do you want now?"

The dual toned bear snorted loudly. "What is it that I always want? Your despair." He giggled as she twirled on his foot a moment, before tilting his head to the side. "Let me guess, you're both wanting to have a crack at that radio aren't you? Bet you want to call for help or know that someone actually cares about your plight."

Maizono's lips pulled into a frown. "It doesn't work does it? This is just to string us along right?"

 _ **"WHAT?! You think I'd really be so cold hearted? Come on this bear isn't like that at all. In fact I've already got this puppy ready to go, why don't you give it a spin?"**_ Monokuma suggested as he jabbed his paw towards large button that rested on a nearby console.  _ **"And to make matters better, we've even got our own version of Skype in this bad boy. Have at it."**  _The bear grinned before he waddled out of sight.

"He has to be joking right? This has to be another cruel joke." The Veterinarian mused as she glanced over at the Idol next to her.

"Maybe or maybe he thinks seeing someone we know will only cause us to despair more." The blue haired girl said as she took a sharp breath. "It's likely a trap, but I have to take this chance. Even if it's just a joke on Monokuma's part." Sayaka said as she approached the console.

Alice quietly followed behind her, before rubbing at her palms together in a nervous manner. "I feel like my heart is in my throat, but go ahead."

The Ultimate Pop Idol nodded her head in response. "Kay let's hope someone is listening." she said as she reached out and pressed the call button.

As Monokuma had suggested, it seemed as if a frequency had already been put in ahead of time.

For a long moment radio silence filled the room, as static appeared across the large video screen above them.

However after a few brief moments, that lull was brought to an end.

Suddenly a young man with messy brown hair with an ahoge in the front appeared on the screen. He wore a black and white suit, and his tie was ever so slightly lopsided. His hazel eyes widened in amazement, as he extended his hand outward as if to touch the screen. "Maizono? Is that really you?" The boy asked as emotion layered his voice.

The Idol blinked back tears as a tender smile pulled at her face. "Naegi? Oh my god you're alive. I'm so happy to see that you're alright." She sniffed as she wiped a few errant tears away with the back of her hand. "H-How is everyone else? Did everyone else make it? Where is Aoi and Mukuro?" she asked as her questions began to spill together.

Makoto's expression softened, as he loosened his tie a moment. "Saya I don't even know where to begin. It's such a long story. Kuro and Hina are just fine, the Future Foundation has been watching this entire broadcast. I swear we're working around the clock."

"E-Excuse me? A Future Foundation? So does that mean someone is coming?" Alice asked timidly as she took a step forward.

Naegi's gaze flitted to the blonde a moment, before his lips pulled into a tight line. "I'm afraid things aren't that simple. When the others and I survived the First Killing Game, most of us began working with the Future Foundation. We've been trying to restart Japan's space program, but even with so many Ultimates, it's taking a long time. We've pushed ourselves to the brink and back, but there's no way we'll be able to reach you before the collision of X-53 with Horizon Station."

Sayaka's expression faltered a moment, as she grabbed the hem of her skirt. "So we're still on our own? We'll have to find our own way to escape."

"SAYA!" A voice exclaimed as suddenly Mukuro Ikusuba suddenly appeared at the edge of the screen, cradling an infant against her breast.

The Soldier's hair now reached the middle of her back, and was pulled into a low ponytail. "I can't believe it's really you. We've been watching all of this time, but still it's damn surreal to be talking to you. Just hang in there alright?" The Soldier said as her gaze settled on the blonde next to the idol. "Alice it's been a long time. You sure have come a long way from the timid mouse I knew." She said with an amused chuckle. "Don't you dare think about dying."

"Y-Yes sir Commander!" Alice said as she offered the other girl a salute, before feeling immediately embarrassed as she noticed the baby clinging to her. "Commander is that little one yours?"

"You better believe it. This is Hyousuke Naegi. Don't worry about the formalities anymore though, we're no longer in Fenrir." The freckled woman said as her gaze flitted between both of the girls. "I know it's rough right now, but we might have something that can help you all get home."

The blue haired girl still stared at the child cradled in her arms, before shaking herself. "We could really use some good news. We've already lost and missed too much." She said with a sad smile.

"I swear we'll make up for all that time. We might not be able to reach you guys in time, but we were able to find something. Kyoko and Shuichi managed to recover the plans for Horizon Station, according to them there should be a few escape pods located on the Fifth Sub Deck. I know right now after all of you've been through, it might feel like a long shot however I know you guys can do it. I don't know why the Mastermind is allowing us direct contact like this, but we're going to make the most of it." Makoto said with a confident expression.

"That means we still have to survive another trial in order to even get that far. Which means someone else has to die first." Sayaka said with a somber expression.

Alice shook her head. "No that's not necessarily true. I might just know of another way to reach that Deck without Monokuma giving us access."

"Hell yeah then that's your ticket. Wait for the right moment and move." Mukuro said as she gently rocked the boy in her arms. "Just be careful, I'd wager everything we're saying is being recorded."

Maizono felt a tiny smile form at her lips. "Either way it's something to go on. While we have a chance, do you have any idea who could be behind all of this?"

The Ultimate Hope stared at the two girls, before tousling his hair. "Well we have a few potential suspects. Like I said there's a lot we need to talk about. The person behind this game is part of something known as the Hand of Despair, it was created by the real Junko Enoshima. The most likely suspects ar-" The entire feed was abruptly shut off as chortling filled the speakers in the room.

 _ **"Pupupu. Phew that was a close one. We couldn't let the cat out of the bag that easily could we?"**_ Monokuma snickered loudly, before the PA system shut off as well.

"No they're gone. We were so close to having an answer." Sayaka said as she bit at her lower lip.

"Maybe but we're definitely on the edge of something. Something that made the Mastermind panic." Alice said with a tired smile.

The Ultimate Idol nodded in agreement. "Of course you're right. If anything I feel more hopeful than ever before. I have a reminder of what's at stake. We just have to keep pushing forward."

* * *

**9:08 A.M Day Twenty**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Research Lab  
**

The Research Lab resembled something out a horror movie.

Unlike the Physics Lab, the entire space was bathed in a sterile luminescent glow.

The room was filled with dozens of large tanks that were filled with some sort of viscous liquid.

From tank to tank the contents varied.

Though in most decomposed bodies could be seen floating with strange devices attached to them.

Many of the bodies seemed grotesquely deformed, with some missing entire limbs and parts of their anatomy.

It was clear from even a cursory glance, that this room had been the sight of countless atrocities.

"W-What is it? Can't I look now?" Shiori asked as the Occultist kept a slender hand over her face.

Galexialyn's brow knitted together. "Absolutely not. There is nothing in this room you should commit to your memory." she said as she lead the girl towards the exit. "Shi remain here, I will return momentarily."

The Ultimate Witch huffed softly. "If you say so, just be careful okay?"

"Have no fear. I will be just fine little one. Now promise me you won't peek?" Galexialyn asked as she gently tousled the girl's hair.

"I promise." The girl said in a monotone voice, as she was guided towards the hall.

Chijimatsu offered a lingering smile. "Wonderful. I won't be long." she said, before she shut the door and strode back into the Lab.

 _'What kind of purpose did this place serve? So many wretched abominations.'_  Xialyn thought to herself as she scrutinized each tank.

The Ultimate Occultist paused in front of a computer terminal, before extending a slender digit.

Her brow furrowed in annoyance as the screen flickered on, before prompting her for a password.

However on the screen itself was a set of text.

"Artificial Ultimate Project." Chijimatsu read aloud as she stared at the pass code prompt.

 _'Interesting. This is outside my area of expertise, however for Giselly that is an entirely different story.'_ The Occultist mused with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

**10:23 A.M Day Twenty  
**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Sanitarium**

The Sanitarium consisted of a long hallway filled with sixteen reinforced rooms that were completely padded cells. Each of the cells were filled with only basic accommodations, such as sinks and toilets. The rooms were locked from the outside.

There was a single orderlies station that rested in front of the hallway. It contained several sterile white uniforms, along with various restraints, and straight jackets. In addition there was a small cabinet filled with various sedative drug and needles. Furthermore there was a set of keys that was meant for the various cells.

Beyond that there was a simple open area filled with chairs and seats as well as basic forms of entertainment.

A few decks of cards and puzzles lay strewn about on the tables, as if someone had been stopped in the midst of their games.

"I think we might have pulled the short straw by having to investigate such a place." Wei said as he tilted his head side to side, as Akiho pushed him through the long corridor, before it opened up to the lounge area.

"No kidding big guy. This entire place gives me the creeps. It feels like someone just packed up and left over night. I think if I had to say in a place like this, I'd be even crazier then I already am." The Psychologist mused as she stopped as her eyes settled on a strange photograph that rested over the Orderlies' Station.

"You see something Aki?" The long haired boy asked as he pivoted his head slightly.

The amber haired girl shook her head. "I'm not sure what this is, but it's freaking creepy as shit." She said as she grabbed at the photo, before starring at it intently.

There in the picture stood Thirty Two teenagers, half were garbed in patient outfits while the other half wore normal clothes. Sayaka was the only one not present. "W-Why the fuck are we in this picture? And who are all these other people? We've been asleep all this time right? It can't be real right?" she asked as she held the photo out for the boy to examine it.

The Kenpo Master's eyes widened. "That's my friend. That's Lee Kamao." he said as he pointed at a purple haired boy who was wearing a beanie. He and Wei stood next to one another in the back of the picture.

"Then these others people must be all of 80-B, holy shit this is major. What I want to know is why some of us are wearing those tacky outfits. I'm the Ultimate Psychologist, I'm not suppose to be a patient." The girl said in an uneasy voice.

"Hey it's alright Aki. Just take a deep breath? I'm sure this is just some sick joke. Maybe someone just photo shopped this?" The boy suggested.

Akiho's lips pulled into a tight line. "But what if it isn't? I mean think about it for a second. Don't you think it's odd just how many of us seemed to have some sort of mental disorder? Shiori has Asperger's, I think Rei suffered from Bipolar disorder, I have multiple personalities, Alice has PTSD, Chijmatsu clearly isn't entirely stable herself, Takagami was clearly a sociopath or at least displayed those characteristics, Aiko was clearly not Japanese, and yet refused to comment on his past perhaps he'd suffered trauma as well, Akiko seems to have some form of social anxiety, as for the others I can only speculate. However maybe that's the key? It could be what connects all of us."

The long haired boy stared at the photo for moment in silence. "Even if that's the case, how does this photograph factor in? I mean the last thing I remember was being at home right when the world was starting to spiral out of control."

"I know this sounds far fetched, but there are techniques in psychology to repress memories. What if someone did that to us?" Akiho suggested.

"That's a really disturbing though, but if that's true. Doesn't that mean you could possibly undo it?" Wei asked.

The amber haired girl's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. This isn't magic big guy, I mean I can try. However there's no telling what I might find."

Wei nodded his head, before rubbing at his face. "Then maybe we should discuss this with the others, before making a decision."

"Good call. No need to jump the gun, maybe we're just overthinking this." The girl suggested halfheartedly.

"I really hope you're right Aki. I'd rather not think of the implications if we're right." Wei responded as he traced his hand over the photograph.

* * *

**11:14 A.M Day Twenty**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Surveillance Room  
**

The Surveillance Room was a small room that was dimly lit.

It consisted simply of dozens of monitors along with a large computer.

The Ultimate Hacker sat in front of the computer, with a focused expression on her face.

"Giselly you've been sitting there for what feels like forever, have you found anything or not?" Akiko asked as she crossed her arms.

The Hacker offered a disgruntled expression. "Look this isn't an easy process. If you want me to find out who the Mole is, you'll let me do my damn job."

Shuhei stood a few feet away with a slightly puzzled expression. "This just feels so strange. Why would Monokuma allow us this level of access?"

Akiko offered a slightly shrug of her shoulders. "The bear probably just wants us to be as miserable as humanly possible."

"Yes I suppose that does sound like something he'd revel in. Since all of the feed is recorded, all we should have to do is check a couple of moments in particular. Starting with the incident involving the sealing of the Decompression room in the Third Trial." The Scientist said with a thoughtful expression as his gaze flitted across the various screens. "Wait Gis. Pause it right there!" he said as he held out his hand.

The dark haired girl followed suite. "There we are. This should be right around the time they were locked inside. Now all we have to do is figure out where everyone was."

Kisaki pointed at one of the monitors. "Akiho said she'd taken a dip in the pool, and here she is leaving the pool before heading towards the locker room. The verifies her own alibi."

"You can see that I'm clearly nowhere near the Decompression Room, and Giselly is clearly in her room fiddling on her computer." The Jeweler said as she regarded various monitors that were all frozen at the same time stamp.

"Impossible. I never once suspected her." Shuhei said in a stunned voice, as he gestured at one of the monitors. "Rewind the footage and then play it again slowly."

There standing in front of the Decompression Room door was none other than back was to the camera, but there was little doubt it was her on the screen.

As the footage played she moved towards the panel, obscuring it as the door suddenly sealed shut.

From there what followed was abundantly clear.

The blonde could be seen turning, before pacing down the hallway at a brisk pace.

The Ultimate Jeweler clenched her teeth as she turned, before slamming her fist against the wall. "I wanted so badly to believe her. To hope she was telling the truth." she said under her breath.

"Fucking Christ. I-I don't even know what to say." Giselly said as she pulled her hands away before settling them in her lap.

Kisaki took a measured breath. "I do. I want you to go back further. Back to the first day. The night she was attacked."

"W-What good will that do? She's fooled us all from the start. God I can't believe I was so fucking stupid." The Jeweler said as she bit back tears.

"I intend to be damned sure, before we decide on any drastic course of action. Gis can you bring up the footage?" Shuhei asked as he tried to regain his own composure.

"Yeah of course. Just give me a moment. Like I said this isn't exactly easy ya know?" The Hacker said as she began rewinding the footage once more.

"I have something I need to tell you both. I overheard Alice having a conversation with Monokuma last night." The Jeweler said in a low voice.

Shuhei's eyes widened. "Then why are we just now hearing about that?" he asked with a confused expression.

Akiko shook her head. "I couldn't make out what was being said, but when I questioned her she clamped up. She refused to tell me anything, and then I found this in her room." she said as she fished out a photograph, before holding it out.

The Ultimate Scientist reached out, before grasping the image. His eyes scanned it for several seconds, as he swallowed. "So your behavior this morning. This was why? It puts a lot into perspective."

"W-wait what is it?" Giselly asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

Shuhei's expression darkened. "I think it's time we have a long talk with Alice. If she can't offer some convincing answers, I believe the evidence speaks for itself." He said as he held the photograph out for her.

"No freaking way. Bailey is really the one pulling the strings for the Mastermind?" Giselly asked before shaking her head. "How do we handle this?"

"We present what we've learned and act accordingly." Shuhei said with a solemn expression.

"Maybe we should use the Debriefing Room on this floor? Have everyone met there?" Akiko suggested in a strained voice.

The Hacker offered a numb nod of her head. "We'll finish up here and let Shu handle it. Shit this is going to suck."

* * *

**12:32 P.M Day Twenty  
**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Debriefing Room**

The Debriefing room was a very intimate and small room.

It consisted of a single long table, surrounded by sixteen desk chairs.

A dry erase board rested on the far side of the squared shaped room, and a large window allowed the moon to be visible in the distance.

The Nine Survivors found themselves seated around the table, as a palpable tension filled the room.

"So you made this big meeting sound pretty serious, did you guys find anything important? I know Wei and I found some pretty weird stuff in the Sanitarium." Akiho said as her gaze flitted around the table. "Geez what's with the tension? Something bad happen?"

The Ultimate Scientist took an uneven breath, before pulling something from his coat. "I'm afraid evidence has come to light, and it's not something that can be simply ignored." he said as he placed the creased photograph onto the table.

Almost everyone began to lean over to examine it.

"Woah is that a little baby Ali is holding? It's really cute." Shiori said as her nose crinkled slightly. "Uh who's that in the background?"

"Saionji. The real Hiyoko Saionji and Monokuma." Sayaka said with dumbfounded look on her face.

"I can see the reason for your alarm, however who is Hiyoko Saionji? And why should I care?" Chijimatsu asked with a mildly interested expression.

"In the first killing game I was a part of, Hiyoko wasn't actually in the game. She was replaced by someone who took her place. It was suspected she might have been the Mastermind at Hope's Peak. However if she's here, that's incredibly unlikely. Speaking of which Alice and I managed to make contact with the Future Foundation." Maizono offered as her gaze remained settled on the photograph.

"That's something we definitely will discuss in length, however this is a more pressing matter. Bailey what the hell is this?" Giselly asked as she tapped at the photo.

Alice's face had grown very pale as her shoulders had slumped. "I-I have no idea. Until yesterday, I'd never seen that picture before."

"Bullshit!" Akiko said in a sudden outburst as she slammed her fist against the table. "Dammit Ali we saw you on the Surveillance feed too. We know you're the one who sealed the Decompression Room."

"Woah. She did what? She was the one who did that?" Akiho asked with a stunned look. "But there were so many people in there. Even Hayate was in there at the time."

"It's not possible. Ali would never hurt any of her friends. I don't care what anyone says." Ayashima said as she offered an indignant look, before folding her arms.

Shuhei's lips pulled into a fine line. "Believe me I understand why you'd feel that way Ayashima, if I hadn't seen it myself. I wouldn't believe it either."

"Several incriminating pieces of evidence doesn't help matters." Chijimatsu said as she thoughtfully stroked at her chin.

"Perhaps there's some sort of deception at play. Akiho and I discovered this in the Sanitarium." Wei said as he extended his arm, before setting a second photo down.

"Miyaki and all of class 80-B." Kisaki said with a stunned voice. "So they truly were here, but I was under the impression that we'd been unconscious since our abduction."

"Maybe it's just made up?" Shiori suggested hesitantly.

Akiho crossed her arms. "Well there was another idea that I'd had, what if our memories were taken? Or at the very least suppressed? I know that it's possible through certain techniques."

"That seems rather far fetched." Akiko deadpanned.

"Not at all. You all may not realize this, but someone had taken the memories from all of my classmates in the original killing game. We learned the truth much later, but it's absolutely possible." Sayaka said earnestly.

"If we do accept it as a possibility, it still makes this other photograph no less important. Since there is indeed a Nursery on the third Sub Deck, it does make some sense. It even makes Takagami's ramblings of a child to be quite possible." The Scientist said as he rested a hand against his chin.

"Then we have the truth then? Bailey is the mole, and somehow is involved with the person behind this. Perhaps she's the one who delivered the baby?" Giselly suggested. "Which could make this Hiyoko the person behind all of this."

"I know how bad this looks, but I never left my room the morning of the third trial. It wasn't until you came to fetch me for the Autopsy. I don't know who this other girl is." Alice said in a shaky voice as she tried to keep her hands from trembling. "Besides did you forget about my attack the first night? I didn't just make that up."

Kisaki frowned. "We actually did try to pull up footage, however the feed itself was garbage. It's likely due to the heat and humidity from the Spa. Which of course means we can't use anything to credit or discredit that incident."

The Veterinarian buried her face into her hands. "I don't know what to say, it's obvious most of you have already made up your minds. I wish you'd put more faith in me, but I understand why that's so hard." she choked out lowly.

"You can't just keep denying this when the evidence is so overwhelming. Just tell us the truth Alice. Why won't you just tell us what you and the bear were talking about last night?" The Jeweler asked as she clenched her jaw.

"Wait you were talking to Monokuma last night?" Maizono asked with a surprised expression.

"So that would explain the voices I heard last night from my room." Xialyn mused with a thoughtful expression. "How very troubling."

"I-I have nothing to say about last night, but I am no traitor." The blonde stammered as she felt eyes starring at her intently.

"Then I guess we don't have much choice do we? Especially if you won't even defend yourself." Giselly said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Wei frowned. "So what precisely do you propose we do? I won't tolerate any kind of violence, traitor or not."

"Agreed. I hate to say this, but the best course for our well-being and her own is to isolate her." Shuhei said as he closed his eyes. "At least until we make a breakthrough one way or another."

The Hacker frowned. "Well there is the Sanitarium. Maybe we can hold her there for the time being."

"N-No please don't do this. Anywhere but there, I beg you." Alice whimpered pitifully as quickly stood up, before being restrained by Akiko and Akiho.

"I'm afraid you haven't left us with many other options. It's the only way we can protect ourselves from you. For what it's worth, I am sorry it has come to this. I do owe you my life nevertheless." Wei said with a somber expression.

"T-There has to be some sort of mistake. Alice would never do something like this, she'd never do anything to hurt any of us. I-I refuse to believe it." Shiori said as her little voice cracked as she gazed frantically around the room. "Please don't do this to her."

"I'm sorry Ayashima, but everything points to her and she won't even tell us the truth about her meeting with Monokuma." Akiho said as her gripped tightly slightly.

"And this is the best proposal you can possibly come up with?" Galexialyn asked as she shook her head. "Even if she is indeed the mole, do you really think Monokuma won't find a way to punish us for locking her up?"

"Maybe you're right, but the alternative is to let the one who killed Charles and has conspired against us to walk free. That isn't an option either. "Giselly in a firm manner. "Come on Shu, back me up here."

The Ultimate Scientist rubbed at his chin as eyed Alice intently. "I'm not sure what I believe personally. Unfortunately Alice I have to go by what the evidence shows, even if my guts says otherwise. That's all we can do at this point."

It was at that point that their voices had become a faint hum in the back of my mind, I'd spent so long seeking psychiatric help following my time in Fenrir.

The place in which I never wished to return, would soon become my prison.

This was my Despair.

* * *

**9 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	27. Sanitarium: Act Two

**9:46 P.M Day Twenty**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Sanitarium (Patient Room 1)**

White.

There was so much white surrounding her.

The color of the padded room was so vivid, that it was nearly blinding.

Except for basic necessities such as a cot,sink, and toilet the room was completely barren.

These were some of the first realizations Alice made as she slowly sat up in her cot.

The blonde tilted her head ever so slightly, before noticing a tray of food that lay next to her cot.

She reached into her pockets only to realize her lab coat was gone, as was her other personal effects including her handbook.

The Veterinarian couldn't recall how much time she'd lost, at a certain point she'd blacked out. With no time piece in the white oblivion, she could only speculate.

Despite Mukuro's words in regards to her growth, she felt every bit as helpless as she'd felt back in Fenrir.

The memories of what lead up to this moment, caused a pang in her chest.

It would be a lie to say she didn't feel betrayed, and even frustrated with the others. However she also realized she was in no possession to judge them.

For all intents and purposes, she was a clear culprit. There was not one, but multiple pieces of  _'evidence'_ that incriminated her.

Everyone was at their wits end. They all just wanted some end to this nightmare, her supposed guilt may have given them a sense of resolution.

Perhaps she could make her peace with that, if it weren't for the fact that she knew someone in their midst was behind all of this.

All she could do is sit in this horrendous place and try to avoid losing her own baring on reality.

The former medic pulled her knees against her chest, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Alice's labored sobs caught in her throat, she tilted her head though as she heard the sound of metal along with a clinking sound.

Her bright eyes flitted open as she stared at the door that now stood ajar.

"I must apologize for all of this Alice. I know with your history, this is the last place you'd wish to be." Shuhei said as he stepped into view.

The blonde set her jaw as her shoulders tensed. "It doesn't matter what I want though does it? No one believes me, and how can I blame them?" she asked in a dejected voice as she hugged her legs.

Kisaki shut the door behind him, before eying the untouched food on the platter. "That's not entirely true. Shiori went to a lot of trouble to make that food for you, she still insists that your innocent despite what anyone else has said." The tall boy said, before pausing a few feet away as he crossed his arms. "And I too am in your corner."

Alice lifted her chin as her eyes widened. "B-But you went along with everyone else? If you believe me, why didn't you say something?" she asked as a hint of confusion and nerves shone in her voice.

The Scientist shook his head. "It sounds ridiculous, but I have learned a great deal throughout our time here. For one I've realized that following only the science can leave one blinded to something less obvious. I've decided to put my faith in something despite the evidence to the contrary. In doing so I believe I've ironically discovered something I'd overlooked. I think I shall put my belief into that piece of evidence instead."

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you've found my doppelganger walking around the station?" The blonde asked with a dubious expression.

"No. I still can't explain what I've clearly seen in that footage, however I do remember something quite clearly. The first night after you were attacked in the Spa? I remember seeing bruising on your neck and shoulders, from where someone held you under the water. Now unless you're more flexible than I believe, it proves you alone couldn't have staged that." Shuhei said simply.

The Veterinarian shook her head. "I'm not complaining that you're giving me a chance, but couldn't the Mastermind theoretically have done that? I mean surely you considered that right?"

There was a flicker of some emotion Alice couldn't identify as Kisaki chuckled dryly. "I swear you're the only person who would try to torpedo their own defense. Yes I had considered that as a possibility, but I have my reasons for believing that's not the case."

The blonde wiped at her eyes. "Now you're not making any sense. Plus you still have explained why if you believed me, that you didn't speak up earlier."

"I know this will seem terribly condescending, but I believe it's for your own safety." Kisaki said as his brow knitted together.

"My safety? Do you know just how much this place terrifies me? What is it suppose to protect me from anyways?" Alice asked with a baffled expression, as she stared at the silver haired boy.

Shuhei folded his arms, before letting out a soft sigh. "I figured this would require an explanation. Very well then, I'll indulge you then. I have an ongoing theory that the Mastermind wants you dead. You in particular Alice."

The Ultimate Veterinarian was quiet a moment as her lips pressed together. "But why me? What makes you even think that?" she asked as her voice was slightly shaky.

"You were attacked the first night by an unknown assailant. This was the most out of place incident as it was well before any motive had been introduced. The second incident I can think of involves Ayashima's party. If we think back to the details of that party, we know that someone poisoned the candles. Now that could be you, however if Xialyn hadn't changed the targets and thus became the blackened it would have been you who was responsible for Ayashima's death in that scenario. By preparing the cake, you essentially served those laced candles to her. Not only do I have trouble thinking you'd hurt Shiori, but it would have also made you the blackened. I think whoever was responsible anticipated you would be the one left responsible, however things with Takagami and Xialyn surely distorted their designs."

Alice's eyes widened slightly. "S-So you really think someone wants to kill me? But what did I even do?"

The Scientist sighed. "I don't have those answers yet, but I do think you'll be safer here than anywhere else."

The short girl abruptly stood up. "Shuhei please, I beg you don't leave me in this place. I almost never made it out the first time I was committed."

"I'm sorry but I gave my word I'd keep you safe. These rooms are the only ones I've seen on the entire station that aren't locked electronically. These keys should be the only way in and out." The boy said as he held up the keychain.

"Your word? Just who did you promise?" The blonde asked as her voice was trembling.

Kisaki's lips pulled into a tight line as his posture grew rigid. "It doesn't matter. I swear I will find the truth, so please remain resilient. We will find a way off this station." he said as stood up, before trailing his hand along the wall, his fingers tapping along the large vent. "Just have a little faith."

The Veterinarian found herself starring in confusion as the boy strode towards the door. As he opened it, she could hear a chiming sound along the hallways of the Sanitarium.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! Yuk Yuk Yuk. That's right kiddos. Before you know it, we're going to be blown to a billion pieces. So I'd just getting the lead out, while there's still time."**  _Monokuma's chuckles were cut off as the door to the room was shut.

* * *

**10:04 A.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"Dammit!" Wei groaned as he collapsed upon his good leg.

"Woah big guy, take it slow. There's no need to push yourself." Akiho said as she gently grasped at his shoulder.

The Ultimate Jeweler who stood several feet away, sighed as she took several strides forward. She grasped the boy's other shoulder. "She's right. You should still be resting, but if you're going to be so damn stubborn at least listen."

The boy gritted his teeth, as he was lead back to a standing position. "I'm just so frustrated right now. I've never felt this helpless in my whole life. To make matters worse, I can't get my thoughts off of everything else."

The Amber haired girl offered a sympathetic look. "It's a lot to process isn't it? Look you're the one who's always meditating. Maybe we should take a few minutes for that? Maybe get your head on straight, then we can get back to this."

The long haired boy nodded weakly. "I-I try my best. Losing my leg has not only hurt me physically, but it has always left a different kind of wound." He said as he gritted his teeth as he shuffled his prosthetic limb across the ground, before taking a sharp breath as he shifted before allowing himself to collapse back into a sitting position.

"I think we can all agree we've suffered quite a lot recently." Akiko said as her lips pulled into a tight line. "I feel so betrayed, and yet I still find myself thinking about her. What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked lowly as she shook her head.

The Ultimate Psychologist patted the other girl on the shoulder, before offering her a weak smile. "Mole or not, I don't think she's all bad. She certainly didn't have to save Wei right? Whether it was for her cover or not, she could have let him die.

"Yes I can't stop considering that myself. It puts me in a strange place as far as my emotions are concerned." The boy said as his brow furrowed. "It's not what I consider ideal, but at least this way we can assure she is safe as well as the rest of us."

Akiko shook her head. "Safe? That's the last word I would use. Even if Ali...Alice is the mole, we're still running out of time. If something doesn't change, we're all doomed."

* * *

**11:20 A.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Sub Deck Four**

**Sanitarium (Room 1)  
**

"Sis? We brought food!" Shiori called out as she opened the grate at the bottom of the door, before kneeling down and gently pushing the tray under the door.

There was a brief pause, before movement could be heard as Alice made her way across the small room. She slid the tray back, before collapsing to her knees. "Aya? I-I thank you. I can't explain what you saw yesterday, but I swear I would never hurt you or anyone else." She said crouched down, before starring between the thin grate.

She was met by a pair of clouded gray eyes. "It's okay Sis. I believe you no matter what anyone says. I know you're a good person."

The Veterinarian fought back tears. "Aya did you make all of this on your own?" she asked as she gazed over at the tray of food a few feet away from her.

"I helped a little bit, but she was adamant she do most of the work." A voice said as Sayaka peered between the grate. "Sorry we'd open the door, but I think Shuhei has the only set of keys."

Alice swallowed painfully. "Maizono you believe me too?" She asked in a dry voice.

"Of course I do! I mean I was totally weirded out about what we saw, but I've seen some pretty strange stuff in Hope's Peak. Besides I have a good impression about you Ali. So just hang in there alright? We're going to get this sorted out." The Idol said as she offered the blonde a faint smile.

"Thank goodness. I'm so glad to hear you say that. Last night was rough." she admitted as she picked up a strip of bacon, before biting into it.

"We'll get you out of here for sure. I know Xia doesn't think you're guilty either. We just have to convince everyone else." The petite witch said as she still held the grate open.

The blonde offered a weak smile, before taking a small sip of her orange juice. "It's not like I can do anything from here. So I'll have to put my faith in you guys."

Sayaka's brow furrowed. "I know this might sound strange, but Kisaki was acting kind of strange last night. When the others insisted on this, he was adamant about using this cell. He just seemed kind of off last night. Though I guess it's possible he was just caught off guard like everyone else."

Ayashima clapped her hands together. "Shuhei was probably trying to be nice in his own way. I think this the only room with a big vent in it. So at least it won't be so stuffy."

Alice offered a weak chuckle. "Well it is a small consolation prize Aya. Anything happen while I've been cooped up in here?"

"Well Akiko has been brooding. She's been in a pretty bad place since last night. Akiho has been working with Wei all morning with his therapy. As for the others? I think Galexialyn was showing them something and Shiori found yesterday."

The Ultimate Witch trembled slightly. "I never want to go back to that place. It felt wrong."

* * *

**1:46 P.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Sub Deck Four**

**Research Lab**

"So this is what you were going on about yesterday. This place brings a new meaning to a mad scientist." Giselly said with a wary expression as she peered around the Lab.

The Occultist offered a mirthless chuckle. "Yes well as fascinating as the decor may be, there is something else that I thought was far more pressing." She said before approaching the computer terminal, before striking the keyboard.

Shuhei's eyes widened marginally. "A pass code? One does not typically go to such lengths unless there is something worth hiding." He mused as he eyed the text that was present. "Artificial Ultimate Project? Now that sounds intriguing. Gis do you think you can crack it?" he asked as she regarded the dark haired girl.

The Ultimate Hacker cracked her knuckles. "Shu if it's a electronic, I can hack into it." She said as she took a step forward, before sliding in to the computer chair.

"I was hoping that you might say that." Xialyn said with a bemused expression as her slender fingers tapped the back of the chair. "I have to wonder what the purpose was for all of these experiments? Someone clearly spent a lot of time for an abstract purpose."

"Well it only remains abstract until we know the truth." Shuhei said as he thumbed at his chin. "Just like the missing scout book, we just have to find the right pieces. I still have confidence we can solve this mystery."

Giselly blinked. "Well you're oddly positive considering our setbacks recently. Though I guess with Bailey secured, we do have one less thing to worry about."

"Yes because I lost a great deal of sleep worry about what terrible things our motherly little Veterinarian would have done if left unsecured. Perhaps today she would have done something as risque as baking a pie or feeding a handful of animals." The Occultist said in a sarcastic manner, as she stared down at her nails.

"Look you can lose the damn sarcasm. We all saw the same evidence right? Clearly she had all of us fooled." The Hacker said tersely as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

Galexialyn made a disgruntled expression. "Ah yes and because things have always been so simple on this station. I recognize what I saw, and can't dispute that. However I still have my own reservations. There's still a great deal that is left unanswered."

The Ultimate Hacker rolled her eyes. "Short of waving a flag and saying she did it, what more do you want?"

"Enough. Let's try to stay focused for a damn minute." Kisaki said firmly as he shoved his hands into his coat. "How's the security look?"

"Well it's no walk in the park, but if they really wanted to keep me out they should have used bio-metric or optical scanners." The girl said as her index finger struck a key, before the screen flickered. "And the system is now wide open." she said as a folder suddenly appeared on the screen.

"What in the world is that?" Chijimatsu asked as she took a step closer, before narrowing her eyes.

"It looks like a folder filled with video files." Shuhei said, before nodding. "Go on Gis."

"You got it boss." She droned sardonically as she clicked on the folder.

Inside were Sixteen video files with a second folder simply labeled as Project Adam.

Each of the video files were simply labeled with corresponding numbers, ranging from one to sixteen.

"Well it seems we're on the verge of something, but I'm not sure if we'll be pleased with what we learn." Xialyn said softly as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"These must be poor test subjects that were used for some inexplicable purpose. Go on Gis, click one of them." Shuhei urged as his knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of the chair.

"Fine. Let's start with lucky number thirteen." The girl said as she moved the cursor over, before clicking on the file.

It took a few moments, before a video player was abruptly launched.

Voices could be heard, before the video even could be seen.

* * *

_***TEST SUBJECT 13*** _

_"Subject 13 Hayate Dorobo, or would you prefer I call you Hayate Kisaki?"_

_A dry chuckle could be heard. "Dealers choice Doc, I'm not really picky. Though I think that last name suits Shuhei a lot better than me."_

_"As you wish then, I shall simply call you Hayate. I think we've at least established that much rapport." An older man's voice could be heard._

_As soon as the image came into focus it was clear that the room itself was one of the Sanitarium Rooms. The stark white padding and bare room gave it away immediately. There seated in the middle of the room with a straight-jacket on was none other than the Ultimate Thief._

_The boy had a glazed over look in his eyes, as he weakly tried to lift his chin. "Doc I'm not feeling so good. You're sure this is really going to help with that other part of me?"_

_A mature man could be heard again. "Of course that is the reason why 80-A is here. After all it is the hope that through counseling, and these experiments that you all will be able to reintegrate with the rest of society."_

_The boy let out a halfhearted grin. "Yeah I know. That's what I really want. You know I feel really close with the others, because we're in this together. I was hoping that maybe we could see each other soon?"_

_"I'm afraid that's not possible quite yet. It's important that we keep a controlled environment. You and the others pose quite a threat to your fellow Ultimates. Why just the other day, Chijimatsu almost killed young Maeda who was merely serving her dinner. If it weren't for Kamao's swift actions she would have likely been successful." The purple haired man said as he tapped a clipboard, before adjusting his glasses._

_"Heh guess not everyone is super excited about all of this." The Thief laughed weakly._

_"Indeed there are a few that even don't believe they belong in here. It's a great sign of improvement, that you can recognize your own illness. When we first began I recall you being in denial as well." The man said as he crossed his legs._

_The silver haired boy offered a sleepy expression. "Well what can I say? I've had a lot of time to think about it in here. I want to get better, because I don't want to hurt anyone I care about."_

_The Doctor offered a thin smile. "Excellent. I'm pleased to hear that. Perhaps if you and your fellow classmates can continuing showing such promise, we can arrange for more freedoms."_

_"Seriously?! Hah that would be great. Don't get me wrong, It's nice see you Doc. Though I can think of a few people who might edge you out." Hayate said as he popped his neck._

_"Well so long as you keep that kind of attitude, anything is possible. Tell me though, have you felt any different after receiving those injections the other day?" The man asked as he eyed the boy intently._

_The Silver haired boy frowned slightly. "Well I felt kind of sick at first, like my body was screaming in pain. If these rooms weren't soundproofed, I can only imagine what you would have heard. Just what was that anyway?"_

_The man sat down his clipboard, before standing up as he folded his hands behind his back. "What you and the others have experienced is a new project I've been working on. If successful it will give you all access to new talents that have been achieved through genetic splicing. Though only time will tell if it bears fruit. However I believe you may acquire super human abilities Hayate."_

_A look of horror filled the boy's eyes. "Y-You did that to all of us in here? I thought you just wanted to make us better."_

_"And I will make you better Hayate, can you imagine a world that only consists of the best and brightest? That is my dream. A world filled only with Ultimates, you and your friends are the harbingers of that world. Eventually I will be able to do more than just give talents, I'll be able to create them from scratch."_

_"I-Is this what Hope's Peak really wants? Is this really hope?" The boy asked as his jaw tensed._

_"Notions such as hope and despair are so trivial, what really matters is the bigger picture. Though I think we've droned on enough this morning. I'll be by later in the week." The man said as he collected his clipboard, before heading towards the door._

_The feed lasted for a few more seconds a look of confusion and worry remained settled on the Thief's face, before the video abruptly ended._

* * *

**1:57 P.M Day Twenty One**

**Sub Deck Four**

**Research Lab**

"N-No fucking way. All of us? We were fucking committed, and turned into god damn Guinea pigs?!" Giselly asked as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Galexialyn's brow furrowed deeply. "So it's very clear we were not asleep all this time, which lends credence to Maizono's account at Hope's Peak. Our memories must have been tampered with. Just what was done to all of us though?"

"It's too early to say, but we do have access to these files. I suggest we keep going." Kisaki said with a thoughtful expression.

The Hacker blinked. "Shu are you really alright? You heard what was said right? About Hayate? You know I was just making a joke right? I didn't actually think you two could be really related."

Surprisingly the boy offered a strained smile, as he seemed oddly enough relaxed. "Gis it's fine. It's something that we can revisit later, for now let's just stay focused."

"Fine have it your way. Any suggestions?" The Hacker asked as she scrolled through the folder.

"Let's start with the first and work our way forward." Shuhei said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seems as good a place to begin as any." Xialyn mused as her gaze flitted back to the screen.

Giselly nodded before flicking the file marked Subject 1"

* * *

_***TEST SUBJECT 1*** _

_The video began abruptly as it focused on The Ultimate Football Player, who was seated across from the doctor in the previous video._

_"Please would you be so kind to state your name?" The older man asked as he offered the burly teen a faint smile._

_The boy's eyes narrowed. "Why am I in this place? I'm not crazy." He gritted through his teeth._

_The purple haired man shook his head. "Now no one said you were crazy, but clearly you're far from well. One does not change their name and abandon contact with their family if they're entirely well. Please state your name? This recordings are imperative for future study."_

_"Ichiro Aiko." The boy said tersely. "You've got a girl who talks to a stuffed bear out there, and yet somehow I'm the one in a straight jacket. You'll forgive me if I'm not cordial." the boy said as his arms tensed._

_"Ichiro Aiko? Please we both know that's not your actual name. Please work with me, the more you help me the more I can help get the help you need." The man said with a smile that didn't quite reach his face._

_The boy rolled his jaw, before finally offering a curt nod. "Jacob Johnstone. I haven't used that name in a while though."_

_"Ah yes I believe according to what I've gathered you left America shortly after your father died of cancer. At one point you went as far to break almost all contact with your mother, and took a different name. You must realize that is not normal Jacob."_

_The boy offered a shrug. "No one is perfect. My father was my hero, he was everything I wanted to be. I should have been there more when he was alive, I wanted to surpass the records he broke. Now though I'm not so sure."_

_"You feel that surpassing his accomplishments would somehow tarnish his memory? Or cause his memory to fade perhaps?" The man asked as he jotted something down onto a notepad._

_"Look don't try to analyze me. I can work this out without anyone's help." the boy said as he rolled his shoulders. "Why the hell am I still in this thing anyways?"_

_"Now Jacob you understand why that was necessary. When your new talent manifested you very nearly broke the door on this cell. I am not sure until you have a clear bill of mental health that someone who's become the Ultimate Strong Man should be allowed to walk unrestrained." The man said as his brow creased. "Your straight-jacket even had to be custom made."_

_The boy's eyes narrowed. "You started fucking with us, and now you're afraid? You better hope your restraints hold. I don't believe for a moment this program is real. Hope's Peak may have been into some shady shit, but this too much even for them."_

_The older man sighed. "Well Jacob I believe we've reached an impasse for this session. It's clear to me that you're temper is getting the best of you. We'll pick this up at a later date."_

_"Later date?! Just when are we gonna be able to go home?" The boy asked as he leaned forward as his teeth were bared._

_"Dear boy. This is home now, at least for the foreseeable future. I suggest you make the most of what you're given."_

_The video ended abruptly a few moments later._

* * *

**2:04 P.M Day Twenty One**

**Sub Deck Four**

**Research Lab**

"So these experiments were successful then? There's no telling what may have been done to each of us." Shuhei said as his brow knitted together.

Galexialyn tapped at her chin. "Well I'm sure we'll be able to gather enough simply by watching all of these. It will be disturbing though watching ourselves speak with no recollection of said events."

The Hacker frowned. "This is a lot to process, are you sure you want to go through all of these?"

"Of course I am. Our key to salvation may be buried in one of these." Kisaki said quietly.

"Alright. Let's keep going then." Giselly said as she clicked on the second file.

* * *

***Test Subject 2*  
**

_The sound of a haunting Violin being played was the first sound heard, before the image flickered to life._

_There sitting on her cot playing the Violin was the Ultimate Violinist._

_She had a very serene and peaceful expression on her face._

_The Doctor sat several feet away with a intent look on his face. As the music finally ceased he offered the girl an applause. "That was splendid, could you please introduce yourself?"_

_The dark haired beauty smiled softly, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before bowing her head low. "Rei Makoto. I'm pleased you enjoyed my performance Mr. Momota. What's on the agenda for today's meeting?" she asked as she delicately rested her instrument back into it's case._

_"Ah yes I merely wanted to check and see how you were feeling. You've made a great deal of progress since our first meeting. You've even made strides towards tackling that other side of yourself. That's truly impressive. "_

_Rei offered a tiny smile. "Well none of it would have been possible without your guidance doctor.I hope that some day soon I will prove myself capable of being released into the rest of the station." She said as she reached out, before pressing a hand between the older man's legs. "Of course I'd adhere to your diagnosis."_

_The Doctor offered a light chuckle as he reached down and took her hand, before gently kissing it. "Now Now you have made a lot of progress. However you still struggle to be honest, and rely on manipulation to get your way. We still have a ways to go."_

_The green eyed girl offered a mock pout. "Well you can't blame a girl from trying. I have this new talent I've been given, and it's difficult to use it when I'm alone most of the time."_

_"If I weren't aware of it, I'm sure you would have already wrapped me around your little finger. Still I believe you'll soon be deemed safe enough to be allowed some freedoms. Perhaps you'd enjoy playing with Anh one evening ? I'm sure he would be eager for the chance." The man mused with a thoughtful expression._

_"Well I certainly wouldn't complain about having an opportunity to spend some time with another musician." The girl said with a bright smile._

_The Doctor nodded. "Very well then, continue as you have and I will make the arrangements."_

_"Thank you Mr. Momota." The girl said, before offering him a tiny wink._

_"You're very welcome Rei. Until next time, I bid you goodnight." He offered, before the video came to an end._

* * *

**2:08 P.M Day Twenty One**

**Sub Deck Four**

**Research Lab**

"She was trying to manipulate him like she did with the rest of us. Though he saw right through it." Shuhei said as his brow furrowed. "It makes me wonder what would have happened, if we'd been aware of these memories? Would it have changed anything?"

"It's pointless to give something like that much consideration. What is done is done. Looking back will change nothing." Chijimatsu said bluntly.

Giselly nodded her head. "She's not wrong. Anyways are you sure you want to see this? It seems like these files are the same as the rooms we were assigned. Which means your video should be next Shu."

The Scientist took a short breath. "It's fine. "We've come too far to stop now. Whenever you're ready Gis."

"Got it." she responded simply as she clicked on the file.

* * *

***Test Subject 3***

_Static filled the feed for several seconds, before the video began abruptly in the midst of a conversation._

_"What I'm saying is that it's clear you have not moved on past your sister's death Shuhei. You joined a dangerous organization, and even hunted your brother down just to make your peace with what happened. It's clear that the trauma you witnessed has left it's scars. And now you wish to pursue a dangerous course to bring her back to life? I think you've lost perspective." The Doctor said with a critical expression as he stared at the tall silver haired boy._

_"Perspective? The perspective I have is that you're a complete hypocritical madman. You hold out a branch of peace, but you're like a modern day Josef Mengele. You've merely taken advantage of our vulnerable states to conduct your own research." The Scientist bit back as he squirmed against his straight-jacket._

_"It's that shortsightedness that ultimately holds you back. If it weren't for that, you would be an invaluable help with my research. However you allow morals to dictate too much. Some of the greatest advancements were made, because of those who were bold." The purple haired man said as he adjusted his glasses. "You should be honored to have received the secondary talent of the Ultimate Analyst. Though if you don't improve your temperament, I fear it will ultimate be wasted."_

_Shuhei scowled deeply. "Tell me Doctor Momota, when will these experiments end? What have you done to the others? Mark my word you will regret it, if you've done anything to Miyaki or Giselly."_

_The man sighed as he stood up. "Your threats are unnecessary. You should be giving more thought to your own well being. Your cooperation is what will grant you freedom."_

_"Somehow I have a hard time believing that. Your assistant Saionji? She's unstable and gets off on our suffering. Though I'm not unconvinced that doesn't apply to you as well." Shuhei said as his brow knitted together._

_A bemused chuckle escaped the older man. "You'll have to excuse Hiyoko, she's suffering from postpartum depression. Sometimes she tends to take that out on the wrong people."_

_"She broke Ayashima's wrist." Shuhei gritted through his teeth._

_"And that was very unfortunate, she simply doesn't have the patience to deal with someone suffering from a social disorder. I believe the matter has been settled though. I believe you need to have your medication raised, it's clear that your hostility is still an issue."_

_"An issue?! You've imprisoned us and turned us into your lab rats! What did you expect? You call yourself a man of science?!" The boy hissed as he tried to sit up only to struggle against the jacket._

_The man took a stride forward, before planting his foot against the boy's chest. "I expect your undying gratitude. Children can be so ungrateful, but this program has given you all purpose. Without me and Saionji, it is likely you all would have died along with so many others during the Tragedy. Make no mistake, if you think this is cruel you have no idea what lies ahead."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Kisaki wheezed out as he offered a baleful glare at the slightly shorter man._

_A wicked grin flitted across the man's face. "When we're done with all of our tests, and preparations, I'm going to steal every memory you have before arriving on Horizon Station. You will have your freedom, but I promise you'll feel just like a rat in a maze. When that day comes, perhaps you'll understand why the only thing that matters is survival."_

_Without warning the video halted._

* * *

**2:13 P.M Day Twenty One**

**Sub Deck Four**

**Research Lab**

"That son of a bitch." Giselly cursed as she balled her fists together tightly. "He has to be the one behind this. There's no one else."

Shuhei shook his head in response. "No that's not entirely true Gis. There is another person involved after all, the same person Sayaka mentioned, Hiyoko Saionji. She could also very well be the one behind this."

"Or perhaps they're both pulling the strings." The Occultist suggested.

The Hacker frowned. "That's probably true, but I'm willing to bet only one of them is present on the station. We have to remember 80-B likely has someone else watching over them."

"From what I can gather, it seems we believed we were joining a legitimate operation. However clearly we were deceived." Kisaki said as he thumbed his chin. "Gis why don't you go ahead and continue?"

"Got it. This is going to take a while." The girl sighed as clicked the next video, however before the video could even begin buffering the computer shut off.

"What in the world?" Shuhei asked as he stared at the black screen.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. You should say something more like, what in the Monokuma?"**  _A voice exclaimed as the dual toned bear appeared behind the trio.

"So it would seem we were onto something crucial." The Occultist mused as her eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling your arrival was no coincidence."

 _ **"Jeez what a bunch of wild speculation. No wonder all of you nut jobs were committed."**_  The bear chortled loudly as he grabbed at his sides.

Shuhei frowned. "From what I can tell there were some legitimate mental concerns, however we simply were taken advantage of. However I think we have a good idea of who you might be."

The bear wiped sweat off of his forehead. _ **"Sonny you're gonna have to share your crazy talk later. This bear has a lot of planning to do."**_  Monokuma said as he waved his paw hastily, before shuffling out of sight.

"Asshole sure did cut a trail fast didn't he?" The Hacker asked as she folded her arms.

"He certainly did. Though I'm more concerned with what the mastermind is devising now." Chijimatsu said as her brow furrowed.

The Scientist allowed for a faint smile. "It's fine whatever it is. We're at the verge of cornering him or should I say _her_?"

* * *

_****_ **9 survivors remain**

* * *

 


	28. Sanitarium: Act Three

**7:52 P.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"You're saying that we were all patients here? That we were never really frozen to begin with?" Wei asked in a stunned manner, as he ran a hand along his jawline.

Shuhei shook his head. "I'm not saying we weren't frozen at some point, however it's apparent we have suffered some form of amnesia. It seems psychological or social illnesses are what connect all of us. However we weren't merely receiving treatment, it seems we were being experimented on as well."

"We were guinea pigs?" Akiko asked with a doubtful expression. "Let's say any of that is true, what exactly did they do to us?"

"It would seem that someone called Doctor Momota, believed these experiments would lead to new talents becoming present in all of us. The man seemed quite obsessed with Ultimates in general." Chijimatsu said as her brow knitted together.

"So if there were videos of us all? What did they show?" Shiori asked hesitantly.

"And was I present for any of this?" Sayaka chimed in as she propped a hand against her chin.

Giselly shook her head. "Seems that you were genuinely on ice for all this time Maizono. We only managed to watch Hayate,Ichiro, Rei, and Shuhei's videos, before Monokuma stopped us."

"Totally weird." Akiho said with a slight shiver. "So was it mind blowing to see yourself talking Kisaki? and to not remember it? " The amber haired girl asked as she stared over at the boy.

The silver haired boy shook his head. "I was far more engrossed in other details if I'm being honest."

"Like the fact that he and Hayate seemed to be related." Galexialyn mused as her digits drummed along the dining table.

"Wait you're related to big brother?" Shiori asked as a sad expression flitted to her face. "I'm really sorry. If he'd known, I know he would have been the best brother in the world."

The Scientist was quiet for a long moment, before offering a faint smile. "I'm sure that's true Shiori. I'd still like to believe he's with us in a sense."

"And I thought you weren't religious Shu." The Hacker said with a weak smile.

"Well many of my preconceived notions have changed since we awoke here. However it's imperative we make the most of the time we have." Kisaki said as he crossed his arms.

Sayaka's lips pulled into a tight line. "Maybe we could start by letting Alice out of that ridiculous cell. We let Takagami walk around free right? So even if she is somehow involved, keeping her in there isn't right."

"There's a pretty big difference though between the two. For one Ringo was always packing heat, and secondly he wasn't exposed as the mole." Akiho said as her brow furrowed together. "I don't mind going to offer my services as a Psychologist though. Maybe I can get her to explain why she did all of this."

"We have to have more faith in each other. There's no way Sis did any of this." Ayashima said in a surprisingly confident voice. "She's done everything to keep us together, even while she's been hurting inside. If she said she didn't do it, I believe her."

"I'm not naive enough to dismiss what I saw, but I do wonder if we shouldn't give this a more extensive search." Chijimatsu suggested as she rested a hand on Ayashima's head.

The Ultimate Hacker sighed. "I don't know what more there is to discuss. Short of a confession, it seems fairly open and shut. However I'm fine with continuing to look for evidence, so long as it doesn't interrupt our search for a way out of this place."

Akiko stared at Ayashima as she felt her stomach twisting uncomfortably. _'Shiori how can you be so certain? Especially when the truth seems to abundantly clear. Does my lack of faith make me a terrible person?'_ She mused darkly to herself, before her thoughts were interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

 _ **"Pupupu and now time for something exciting!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he suddenly landed on the dining table, before walking up and down it's length.

"Just what do you want from us now?" Kisaki asked with an annoyed expression, as he glared at the dual toned bear.

The dual toned bear offered a wicked grin. _ **"Now don't get all testy with me kiddo. I'm actually here to give you all a gift, or a handicap if you will."**_

"Somehow I have my doubts about that." The Jeweler said as she set her jaw. "We don't want anything that you're offering."

 _ **"Oh so you don't want to escape this station with your compadres?"**  _Monokuma asked with a wide grin.

Chijimatsu rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out already. What do you have planned for us?"

The bear huffed as he tapped his paw against his face. _ **"Jeez you all are an ungrateful bunch, but maybe this will cheer you right up. Let's stop and smell the roses shall we? You're obviously running pretty low on time. At this rate you'd all be dead, before we reach the climax of this game. I mean sure I could watch you all get snuffed out in mass, but it's more fun seeing you desperately fighting for survival. So allow me to introduce my final motive."**_

"Wait a final motive?" Akiho asked with a wary expression. "Just what does that mean?"

Monokuma grinned wildly. _ **"Pretty simple actually. You succeed with this motive, and those of you left standing get to walk free."**_

"And what if we're past your games?" Shuhei asked as he rolled his jaw. "In fact I'm almost certain of your identity, why don't you stop hiding behind the bear and simply face us?" The tall boy said as he rose to his feet. "I want to face Hiyoko Saionji, or should I simply call her the Mastermind?"

"Wait a moment? Just who is that? Is this about that woman in that picture with Alice?" Wei asked with a confused look.

Akiho nodded. "I believe that's the one in the same. So you think she's the one behind this huh?" she asked with a thoughtful expression.

"From what I've gathered, I'm almost certain of it. Now why don't you cease these pathetic games?" Kisaki said tersely as he jabbed an index finger at the bear.

A maniacal little giggle escaped the bear, before suddenly flashing light erupted out of the Monokuma.

"Jeez you really know how to ruin a grand entrance. Though it being ruined does fill me with Despair. So I suppose it's not a bad trade off." A female voice could be heard as one by one each of the occupants of the room regained their sight.

There standing at the entrance of the Cafeteria was a tall and busty blonde. She wore a long kimono that was dual colored, with one half being white the other was a solid black. She had two long ponytails that reached her lower back, with Monokuma hair pins in both of her ponytails. She had striking orange eyes that held a manic edge behind them. "Not my best performance, but I guess it'll have to do. My name is indeed Hiyoko Saionji, formerly the Ultimate Dancer. As of now I am an Ultimate Despair, and the one who holds your quaint existence in the palm of my hands."

"And what is to stop us from apprehending you now that you've revealed yourself?" The Kenpo Master said as he tried to push himself to a standing position.

"Sheesh you really think I would just make a grand appearance, without having an ace up my sleeves?" The blonde said as sickly sweet smile spread across her face.

"Y-You're bluffing. Why should we listen to you?" Akiko said as she squeezed her fists together.

The former dancer rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell them Sayaka? You still have your little psychic impressions right? Am I bluffing?"

The Ultimate Pop Idol stared at the blonde a long moment, before shaking her head. "I-I believe your threat."

"Great well isn't that just wonderful?!" Hiyoko said as she produced a device from her Kimono. "As you sleuths just discovered, you were lab rats. I mean really you were just trash that didn't get thrown away, so I got to play with you." she said she held up the piece of tech that had a series of buttons on it.

"W-What is that?" Shiori stammered as her lower lip trembled slightly.

"Eh pig shits like you should remain silent? Okie? Great glad we had that conversation." She said in a manic voice as tapped at the device. "It's true that all of you are the product of experimentation, and I thought it would be fun to have some home movies. I mean you guys started earlier, but I figured we'd continue with the whole gang. Well most of the gang." She snickered. "Now before any of you get any funny ideas, I can kill you with a flip of a switch."

"Wait what? How is that even possible?" Giselly asked as her eyes widened in surprise.

The former dancer tapped at her neck. "You've all had explosives planted in your neck. Without batting an eye, I can kill any one of you. Even zombie girl is no different. It's important to have a contingency plan."

"Hiyoko please. I don't know what happened to you, but you can put a stop to this. There has to be some good left in you, so please let us go. You knew Kirumi before all of this right? What would she say if she saw you like this?" Maizono asked as she pressed her hands against her chest.

The Mastermind offered an annoyed expression, before her slender fingers tensed ever so slightly.

Suddenly without warning an explosion rang out as Sayaka's neck and head burst in a shower of blood, bone, and brain matter.

The explosion was so controlled it didn't even harm any of the others, but they were left shaken and drenched in all matter of gore.

It took a few seconds for the scene to register for everyone, as the ringing in their ears began to subside.

"What the fuck..." The Psychologist gritted out, before gripping at her forehead.

"S-Sayaka." Akiko choked out as the girl's body slowly slumped out it's seat, before hitting the floor. Yet again and for the final time, the Idol had met her end. Once more at the hand of a fellow student.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?!" Shiori screamed as she buried her face into her hands.

Though not quite as verbal almost everyone was either shaking, or starring in horror at the grotesque scene. Chijimatsu alone remained mainly impassive save a disgruntled look, as she pulled the sobbing Shiori into her lap.

"She was trying to help you. She was just trying to give you another choice." Wei said in a stunned manner, as he felt his arms trembling.

Hiyoko wiped some blood off of her cheek, before offering an ambivalent shrug. "Well I guess you could say I don't like talking about my past, besides Maizono was always kind of a square peg shoved into a round hole ya know? I mean she'd already fulfilled her purpose. Also you guys now know that I'm not playing around. So do I have your attention now?" The young woman grinned as she waved her index finger back and forth.

Kisaki barred his teeth as he loosened his lab coat, before taking a short breath. He tried to keep his tone civil, as he felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. "Just what do you mean that she had fulfilled her purpose? Can you possibly explain why you felt the need for this?" He asked as she walked over, before resting his coat over the girl's bloodied body.

"Aww look at him! He's trying to act tough even though he's about to piss himself. Look this is going to sound really convoluted, so I'm only going to explain this once." The blonde said as she tousled a strand of hair with a bored expression. "She was revived for two purposes. For one to see if it was even possible in the first place. As for the second? Well let's just say like Chijimatsu, we acknowledge the supernatural. Her spirit was really proving a nuisance for the Hope's Peak Mastermind."

"So her reanimation was only because her spirit proved more troubling. That is disconcerting." Xialyn said as she quietly rocked Shiori back and forth.

"YUP. Like I said she'd totally outlived her purpose, that's why she was chilling in that cooler in the first place. Anyways, I say we get back to the topic at hand." Hiyoko suggested with a impish smirk.

"How can you be so cruel? God I think I'm going to be sick." Akiko said as she held a hand over her mouth to keep herself from retching.

The Mastermind sighed. "Look throw up and shit if you have to. Just do it quickly alright? You're ruining my time to monologue."

Shuhei took a steadying breath. "Just try and remain calm. It's important we don't do anything else to antagonize her."

"Yup that's true. Mess with me and there will be a lot more bloody sacks lying around this station. Now let's talk talk brass tax here. You all want to escape don't ya? Well let's face facts for a second. You don't have enough time. I mean we've covered four trials and this almost the end of third week. You haven't even reached the final deck, and odds are you'll be dead without yours truly throwing you a bone." Hiyoko said as her gaze flitted around the shell shocked group.

"What are you proposing?" Giselly asked in a quiet somewhat distant voice.

The busty blonde offered a wide grin. "I'm glad you asked. Since I was interrupted earlier, allow me to continue with what this final motive entails. You saw my detonator right? Of course you did. You're still picking pieces of Sayaka off of yourselves after all. Well I'll be leaving this baby with you all here shortly. All you have to do is to detonate two more of your pals. Do that and the bombs in your necks will be disabled, but more so those of you who survive the following trial we'll be able to leave, before this station is blown into billions of little pieces."

"You're insane. You want us to do what you just did to Maizono?" Akiko asked as her she bit the inside of her cheek. "What if were to just chuck that thing into the incinerator."

"Well let's establish some ground rules. Trying to disable the bombs, the remote, or destruction of the remote is strictly forbidden. If you even try it, I'll blow you up. Before you ask, of course I have a second remote." The blonde said with a wicked grin as she patted her Kimono. "Oh and to put some more stakes on it, if someone doesn't activate the remote then all of the bombs will be discharged at the beginning of the final day. As soon as it strikes midnight, you'll end up looking just like what's left of Maizono." The blonde grinned darkly as she gestured at the covered up bloodied body.

"Hehehehe." Akiho began to laugh in a disturbing manner as she rocked back and forth.

"Aki snap out of it. This isn't the time to check out on us." Wei said as he reached out and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

The amber haired girl's expression had shifted to a very unsettling smirk. "Why should we even bother? It's all so pointless. If we follow the motive people die, and if we don't press it we all die. Maybe we should just sit back and enjoy the fireworks." She laughed as her shoulders began to tremble.

"I've never seen this personality before, is this another side of her?" The Jeweler asked with a worried expression.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. "What part of crazy don't you understand? All of you were picked for a reason." She mused with a fiendish smile.

"Please. No more." Shiori whimpered as her face was pressed against Chijimatsu's chest.

"Sorry I don't take requests from little shits like you." The former dancer said as she clicked a button, suddenly the screens in the room flickered to life. "Enjoy the home movies. They'll be on repeat until this game ends one way or another." she grinned, before waving her hand dismissively. "Sleep tight, I hope the despair bugs bite and someone doesn't make it through the night." she giggled, before resting the remote onto the table.

Then without another world she quickly strode towards the exit, as she quietly hummed to herself.

"This is nothing more than psychological warfare. Come on we should return to our rooms immediately, and try to ignore this thing." Giselly said as he glanced at the remote a moment, before standing up.

"For a change I actually agree with you." Galexialyn said as she gently coaxed Ayashima to a standing position.

"I-I'll be in the forge. Maizono deserved so much more than this, at least I can do something for her." Akiko said in a hollow voice as she stared at the covered body, before numbly heading towards the exit.

"Akiho please. You're scaring me. Come on, let's get out of here too." Wei said as he gently shook her.

A drained expression settled on the girl's face. "I feel so tired Wei. I just want this to all be over." she said in a somber voice as she stood up, before gently moving his wheelchair.

As each of the survivors began to make their way towards the door, the hacker stared at Shuhei who still sat starring at the screen. "Shu are you sure you want to watch all of this? Maybe we should all turn in?"

The Scientist shook his head. "No you go on ahead. I intend to learn everything I can. If none of us survive this, then it will all have been in vain."

Giselly paused momentarily, before offering a strained smile. "Just don't over do it." she said as her gaze lingered on Sayaka's bloodied body, before she swiftly turned and followed after the others.

Shuhei's brow furrowed as he tried to focus on the screen itself. He'd missed a few moments already of the video.

* * *

_***TEST SUBJECT 4*** _

_"Ayashima I do hope you can forgive Hiyoko for what happened the other day, it was a terrible accident." The purple haired man said as he stared at the girl who sat with her back to him. Her knees were drawn against her chest as she stared at the opposite wall._

_"Accident?" The girl asked in a very monotone manner._

_The man nodded his head as he tapped his clipboard. "But of course. Having given birth has left her with terrible mood swings. That and she tends to be jealous of how much time I spend with all of you. You know I have a very special place for all my girls." He said as he removed his glasses._

_"I want to see my friends. I don't want to be here anymore." The girl said as she hugged her knees._

_"Well depending on your progress anything is possible. You know despite your challenges, you naturally are able to reach people. Ones that would otherwise never open up." The Doctor chuckled lightly. "I considered having Rene committed as well, but he's made a lot of progress. I'm willing to attribute that to you. I've even noted that Chijimatsu seems more open around you. I believe your hidden talent has manifested in the form of Hope." The man mused as he adjusted his glasses. "Which I suppose explains Hiyoko's treatment of you."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?" The petite girl asked quietly as she slowly lifted her chin._

_"Nothing. I was simply talking to myself Ayashima. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another appointment." The man said as he stood up._

_"W-wait, when will I be able to talk to my dad? I miss him so much." The Witch said as she turned around. The dark haired girl had a stuffed frog clutched in her arms._

_The man took several strides forward. "Your family life was difficult wasn't it? After your parents were separated?" the man asked as he rested a hand on her head._

_Shiori tensed as her shoulders slumped. "I don't want to talk about that. I just want to go home please."_

_"Shhh it's alright. This will all be over before you know it. In the meantime you can call me father if you like." He said as he slowly traced his hand along her cheek._

_The Witch shook her head vehemently. "No. I only have one daddy." She said as her brow creased slightly._

_A slightly bemused expression settled on the man's face. "As you wish then Ayashima. Take good care of that frog, I'm sure Miss Walsh must have been very fond of you to lend it to you." he said as he eyed her bandaged arm. "For that matter watch that arm. We need you in one piece after all." he said, before her turned and strode towards the exit._

_The video shut off a moment later, before the broadcast continued with the subsequent video._

* * *

_***TEST SUBJECT 5*  
** _

_The Doctor cleared his throat. "And how are you feeling today Hikaru? You seem quite at ease."_

_The Event Coordinator lifted his head, before offering a sincere smile. "Yes Sir. I was actually planning several different things I'd like to do when I'm cleared for release. I even have a few new recipes I'd like to try with Anh's assistance. I'd very much like to put this new talent of mine to use."_

_"I have to say of all of the patients here, you show perhaps the most improvement. Many of the others are still in denial over their reason for being here." Jibo said with a thoughtful expression._

_Hikaru offered a sad smile as he pulled his planner against his chest. "Well sir I can't make excuses. I realize that at times I let my OCD get out of hand, and have bouts of anger."_

_The older man nodded. "Be that as it may, you've made great strides in a short period of time. You've even been deemed sound enough to move past your restraints. We just need to tackle your compulsiveness a bit more, and I'm sure you'll be ready to join 80-B."_

_The brown haired boy fidgeted with his hands a moment. "Sir if it's not too much to ask, how is Rei doing?"_

_"Miss Makoto is still quite a ways left to go, before she'll be released I'm afraid." The Biologist sighed as scribbled something down onto his clipboard. "However it's important we stay focused on your treatment, not hers. I have a task for you actually."_

_"A task?" Hikaru asked with a puzzled look on his face._

_The man nodded his head. "Yes it's quite simple actually. I want you to not make your cot tonight. It's a rather simple exercise, but we need to tackle your underlying compulsiveness to have things in order. Also I think it would be wise to part with your planner for the evening. I think you've become far too reliant on it."_

_Suddenly without warning, the boy's bared his teeth, as he pulled the book against his chest. "I won't let you touch it."_

_"Ah and we've arrived at the crux of the issue. It was something given to you by your father was it not? You've become obsessed with the thing. It's become unhealthy." he said as he fished into his coat._

_"No please. It's the only thing I have of my family. Don't take it away." The Event Coordinator screamed as he clutched against his chest as he curled into a ball._

_Jibo frowned slightly as he talked forward with a syringe now in his hand. "Now now. You'll only feel a slight sting, but assure you this is for your own good." He said, before the video cut out as screams soon followed._

_The feed flickered before the next video started._

* * *

_*****TEST SUBJECT 6*  
** ** _

_"Miss Bessho allow me to be frank, your talent while splendid has isolated you from a lot of people has it not?" Jibo asked as he stared over at the silver haired girl._

_The Ultimate Guesser cleaned her glasses, before offering a shrug. "Some people don't appreciate me being able to guess intimate details about their lives. I did have quite a following online though, so it's not like I don't talk to other people."_

_The Biologist nodded. "Yes but avatars on a computer screen doesn't equate to real life companionship does it?"_

_The girl offered him an annoyed look, as her purple eyes stared at him intently. "You can stop with this whole charade. You keep stringing everyone along with false promises, but you don't intend to let us join our friends. Especially me, because you know that I can guess what you're up to."_

_Jibo's demeanor shifted as a sadistic smirk spread across his face as he slowly rose to his feet. "And what do you believe that I'm up to? Please do share."_

_"You're an egotistical megalomaniac. You try to come across as a doting father figure, but you're manipulating everyone. You don't even see us as people, but just numbers on a spreadsheet." The girl said as her fists curled into balls. "This ceased being a Hope's Peak operation a long time ago. I can only speculate, but I'm assuming that it's only a matter of time till you recreate the game that was going on before."_

_"My you really have earned your title of Guesser, but even your ability has it's limits. You see I'm not like the boy who was in charge of that game." The Scientist said as he adjusted his glasses._

_"You're right to say I only see numbers, but through despair I can build a stronger world. Why should the common rank and file, drain the world's natural resources? The weak only hamper the potential of the great. If I have to snuff out 99% of the populace so that the talented 1% are left to flourish, I wouldn't bat an eye. To me it is nothing more than pulling out weeds in a garden." Jibo said in a low voice as a smile spread across his face._

_"One day, you will be undone by something of your own making, maybe then you'll understand this despair you keep going on about." Nico said as she gritted her teeth together._

_The purple haired man chuckled. "I couldn't care less if I survive or die in the process. So long as my framework, and legacy endures."_

_Suddenly without warning the video skipped a few times, before shutting off._

_Like with the previous videos a few seconds elapsed, before another began._

* * *

_*******TEST SUBJECT 7*  
** ** ** _

_"Good evening, Doctor. If you'll indulge me, I have a riddle for you." The Ultimate Trickster said as he leaned against the far wall._

_Jibo chuckled softly as he shut the door behind him. "Very well then Raef, by all means go ahead. I do enjoy unraveling the way your mind works."_

_The petite boy clapped his hands together. "Splendid." he said, before clearing his throat. "A murderer is condemned to death. He has to choose between three rooms. The first is full of raging fires, the second is filled with hungry lions who haven't eaten in years, and third room contains assassins with loaded guns. Which room is the safest?"_

_"Well, the answer is quite clear. Obviously the second room is by far the safest course." The Doctor responded._

_"Right you are! Those ferocious lions starved long ago!" The boy exclaimed as he folded his hands behind his head. "I do enjoy these moments doctor. Though, these walls feel smaller every day."_

_The Biologist offered a curt nod. "Yes, I imagine that you suffer from an acute case of claustrophobia. However, my bigger concern is how you rely on riddles to keep those around you at a distance. May we talk about that?"_

_The boy's smile flitted away as he immediately began to turn away. "There's nothing to be said that hasn't already been expressed. Raef simply enjoys having their space."_

_"Yes, I've noticed that you flinch anytime someone intends to make physical contact. Was there perhaps some trauma that lead to this?" Jibo asked as he tapped his pencil against his clipboard._

_The Trickster shook his head. "Raef grew up in an orphanage, seeing others leave constantly while they remained, it left the Trickster feeling disconnected."_

_"Ah, that is far less substantial than I initially suspected, and what about your gender identity and the fox attire? When did these symptoms manifest?" The man asked as he raised a single brow._

_"These were no symptoms. Raef does not see himself as a particular gender, the fox is merely an extension of Raef. They are Raef's spirit animal." The boy said in reserved voice as he collapsed back onto his cot._

_Jibo sighed. "This is quite troubling. It seems you have a cornucopia of underlying issues. This requires more advanced techniques. In order to help you tackle these issues, we will have you face them head on." He said as he dropped his clipboard before standing up._

_"Face them? What are you talking about?" The boy asked as fear registered in his eyes. "I don't want to tackle anything, sir."_

_"Now, now. Relax. Hiyoko would you come in please baby? We have an experiment to conduct." The purple haired man said as he adjusted his glasses._

_The door to the room swung open, before a blonde walked in with a wicked grin. "What did you have in mind daddy?"_

_"We're going to help Mr. Hyzaki conquer his fear of physical contact. I will allow you to supervise." The man said as he stroked her cheek almost affectionately, before walking towards the door._

_"N-No please. Please anything but that!" The boy's protests were cut short as the video suddenly ended, as the next one followed almost immediately afterward._

* * *

_*********TEST SUBJECT 8*  
** ** ** ** _

_The Ultimate Hacker spat at the Doctor, as he walked into the room. She was restrained by a straight-jacket and stared balefully at the man._

_"Ah I see that you're still as aggressive as ever Miss Lutzen. You know this kind of attitude isn't going to help you get out of here in a timely fashion." The man said as he adjusted his glasses._

_"I don't need some quack trying to psychoanalyze me. I don't belong in this fucking place." Giselly hissed as she squirmed against her restraints._

_The man sighed as he stared down at the clipboard in his hand. "The victim of abuse since a very early age. Your parents pushed you far beyond what was ethical. I imagine they wanted you to achieve nothing less than excellence. Hence, how you became known as the Ultimate Hacker. However all of this negative upbringing, left you very isolated from those around you. In fact you find it difficult to connect with others. Clearly you have issues that need to worked out. You left home as a young teen to join a infamous group such as Archangel. As far as I can tell the only two people you've let close to you are your classmates Shuhei and Miyaki. Even they however are kept a distance."_

_The dark haired girl scowled. "If you were Tenyruu I might pay you for your opinion, but instead I'll just say_  fuck _off. I don't have anything to say to you, jackass."_

_Jibo sighed as he tapped at his clipboard. "That is a shame. To have manifested a secondary talent such as the Ultimate Stealth Operate is quite superb. I can only imagine how it would assist your work back in the real world. Alas we're far from that world. So you really should consider your situation."_

_"My situation? Is that a damn threat?" The girl said through her teeth as her shoulders trembled slightly._

_The Biologist sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "No my dear, I do not make threats. If I say something, I fully intend to carry it out. It seems in order to make a break through, we need to put you in a better state of mind." he mused as he reached for a syringe and a bottle._

_A look of fear shone in the girl's eyes. "What the fuck are you doing? Stay back. Don't touch me!" The girl screamed as she began thrashing wildly._

_"Now Miss Lutzen, you'll hardly feel a thing. I just need to make you more amicable. You've been quite rude to me thus far." The man said with a sickly sweet smile as he stalked forward._

_The Hacker let out a loud shriek, before the video suddenly cut to black for a few seconds._

_A long lapse persisted, before finally the next video began to play._

* * *

_***********TEST SUBJECT 9*  
** ** ** ** ** _

_The Ultimate Survivalist lay on his cot with his hands folded behind his head. "If you got anything to say Doc, I'm all ears."_

_"I must say you're handling this a lot better than some. Do you realize why you're here? Why you're in this place?" Jibo asked as he eyed the tall teen._

_Charles' brow furrowed slightly. "If I had to guess? I'm assuming you figured out what I've been through in the past."_

_The Biologist nodded his head. "Yes you were the lone survivor of a plane crash in the south pacific. You were presumed dead for a long time, before being rescued. From what your rescuers reported, there weren't a lot of animal or plant life on that island. Yet somehow you survived for Six months. Then there was a discrepancy in the amount of bodies recovered from the wreckage."_

_"Are you asking me a question? Because It seems like you already have your answer. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about it. For several months afterwards, I was strict vegetarian. I could bring myself to look at meat without gagging." Charles said as he began to grind his teeth together._

_"I think you're quite remarkable. Most would have perished in such a situation, and yet you did what was necessary for survival. I'm not sure if this will bring you any comfort, but I know of a similar case. Someone who was forced to commit cannibalism. Believe it or not they're an Ultimate just like you." Jibo said with a thoughtful expression._

_The boy sat up slightly. "Truly? Someone else went through that same kind of experience?"_

_The Biologist nodded his head. "Yes of course the circumstances are different, but the desperation and will to live overcame everything else. I understand while you made quite a name for yourself, that you became far more withdrawn as a result. We need to get you to the point of being capable of socializing normally."_

_"Well even if I wanted to, I can't exactly do that here. Who am I suppose to talk to other than you?" The boy said as he ran a hand across the stubble on his chin._

_"Quite right. I'll make arrangements to allow you more freedoms, with the stipulation that you use your freedom appropriately. Seeing as you're emerged talent is the Ultimate Lifeguard, perhaps you could help some of the others by overseeing the pool?"_

_The Survivalist's eyes widened as he laced his hands behind his head. "I have to say that I'm shocked to even be let out, I was planning to dig in for the long haul."_

_Jibo chuckled softly. "Yes well your condition is more social than anything else, and I have respect for those who are survivors. I hope to see great things in your future."_

_A few more seconds elapsed, before the video halted. The stream would continue after a brief pause._

* * *

_*************TEST SUBJECT 10*  
** ** ** ** ** ** _

_"Miss Williams? I want you to help me understand why you're so withdrawn? Even to be so young, you've become an accomplished jeweler. To think someone your age, was actually commissioned by Novoselic royalty to craft a crown among other effects. Your name was known by a whole royal family. I would expect that would have filled you with confidence. However you seem painfully reserved."_

_The short haired girl sat on her cot, with her eyes fixated on the ground. "I'm just not good with people. It doesn't matter who they are." she offered quietly._

_Jibo sighed as he shook his head. "I can't stand timid people. The idea that talent would be wasted on a wallflower is beyond frustrating to me." he admitted._

_Akiko tilted her head slightly almost as if she'd been struck. "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to given the talent of the Ultimate Geologist either. I just want to be left alone to my work."_

_"I apologize. Even with years of professional training, I sometimes lose my temper. You see I have children, and all of them proved to be disappointments in their own unique ways. However that is not pertinent to your recovery Miss Williams. We need to explore why you put walls between yourself and others." The purple haired man said as he tapped his foot against the floor. "Shall we continue by discussing your mother?"_

_The girl visibly shivered at the mention of her mother. "I don't want to talk about mom. I've tried to put that in the past."_

_The Biologist quirked a brow. "Ah and yet it seems you've been unable to do so. Judging by your reaction, it's clear that you haven't moved on at all. She died in a car accident when you were twelve correct? You were actually in the car were you not?" he asked as his gaze settled on her right arm as scrutinized a faded scar._

_"I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave me alone." she said as her lips pulled into a tight line._

_"You blame yourself for the accident don't you? For your mother's death?" The man asked bluntly as his gaze never wavered._

_Akiko shook her head. "J-Just stop. I-I don't want to think about it."_

_The older man's brow furrowed. "You're never going to leave this place, unless you confront your past. Now please Miss Williams, tell me or I'll sedate you until you've become more cooperative."_

_"I-I wanted to show her a new CD I'd bought. I knew she would have loved it, it fell out of my just a second her attention left the road. S-She reached for it. The next thing I knew all I could smell was gasoline,smoke, and blood." She choked out as she covered her mouth. "Mom wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing. It was all my fault. I distracted her, I was the one who killed her."_

_Jibo slowly rose to his feet, before eying his watch. "Well I believe we've made some progress this evening. Let us continue with this conversation when you're more composed." he said in a emotionless manner._

_The last sounds on the video were quiet sobs, before the feed came to an end._

_A few seconds passed, before the next video buffered._

* * *

_***************TEST SUBJECT 11*  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_The Ultimate Biologist sighed as he walked into the sterile white room, before his gaze fell upon the Ultimate boy was not only in a straight jacket, but was also restrained against the far wall._

_"Mr. Takagami you may very well the most challenging case I have here. You have a rap sheet longer than most career criminals." Jibo remarked as he regarded his clipboard a moment._

_The blue haired boy offered an ear splitting grin. "I'll take that as a compliment. You know it took a long time to build a reputation like that."_

_"Yes from what I can tell, your father was a soldier and that's where you got your first taste of firearms. Your mother was often abroad, but between your father and little brother you seemed to have a relatively normal family. Nothing that would suggest the kind of lifestyle you chose. Care to elaborate for me ?" The man asked as he raised a single brow._

_"Hah you only see the world in such a simple way old man. Why do I have to have some sort of complicated reason? Or prior trauma? I simply enjoyed sharpening my skill as a marksman, and I prefer living targets to dummies. I have to thank you though, giving me the talent of Ultimate Trapmaker will make my future contracts even more amusing." The blue haired boy mused._

_"Then I suppose it would be apt to label you as a psychopath. You're not a product of your environment, but simply have never felt compelled by any sense of morality." The man said as his brow knitted together. "Of course I have gathered some information on you. After you left home you ended up working with the Yakuza, a particular family in fact. Though I understand that the Kuzuryu Clan is almost entirely gone now save two siblings."_

_Ringo offered an indifferent shrug. "They gave me the tools I needed to get started, once the tragedy had begun I realized I didn't need them anymore. Furthermore I didn't need them hunting me like a dog, when I abandoned them."_

_"So you butchered them?" Jibo asked simply._

_"I'd prefer the term silenced or executed. Though I suppose the term doesn't really matter. Shame that Fuyuhiko,Peko, and Natsumi weren't there at the time. I would have enjoyed testing my skills against the Swordswoman, before killing the other two." he mused, before shrugging._

_The Biologist folded his arms. "Curious. It seems that you approach everything as a means of testing your skills, perhaps to refine them further? Hope's Peak had hoped to guide you down a gentler path, but giving you the title of Marksman rather than Hitman."_

_A laugh escaped the restrained boy. "I think we can both agree that Hope's Peak has made a lot of mistakes. As have you for that matter. You'd better pray these bindings hold. I'd love to test myself against an entire station filled with other ultimates."_

_A thin smirk spread across the man's face. "Remain patient Takagami, you may get that opportunity one day soon."_

_Before the boy could respond, the video came to an end. Static filled the screen for a moment, before another video began shortly there after._

* * *

_*****************TEST SUBJECT 12*  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_Jibo offered a pleasant smile as he made his way into the padded room. His gaze settled on a short buxom blonde girl, she lay on a small cot reading a book. Her hair was loose and lay in waves around the middle of her back._

_The girl quickly shut the book as a tiny smile spread across her face. "Oh good morning Doctor Momota!" Alice said as she bowed her head politely. "How is Jun doing? He was so tiny, that I didn't want to let him go that first day."_

_"He's doing well Miss Bailey, in fact Hiyoko was quite frustrated. He seemed more taken with you then her. Though I suppose your nature draws that out in both animals and people. I will have to make arrangements, so that you can give him a proper check up soon." he mused as he took a seat across from her, before crossing his legs._

_Alice clapped her hands together. "I'm just glad to hear Junny is alright. Laying here all the time, all I could do is bloody worry about him. Though I suppose it has kept me distracted from being back in a facility like this again." she said as her smile faded slightly, as she rubbed at her forearm with her gloved hand._

_"Have no fear my dear. With your temperament, I'm sure you'll be released in no time. I don't see you as a threat to anyone. However it is important that we delve into what landed you in a place like this to begin with. Do you think you can talk about what happened in Fenrir?" The man asked almost in a gentle manner as he offered her reassuring smile._

_The Veterinarian rubbed her knees together as her lips pursed a moment. "I now know about Mr Psycho and Hayate. At first it really left me traumatized. I mean I'd fallen for a guy, who'd killed my brother. I thought it made me a terrible person, but I realized that those two aren't really the same person." She said as she pressed her hands together. "And even if they were, I realize looking back that Nicholas was a terrible person. I tried to block out some of the things he did, because he was my brother. However he was cruel and though it's cold to say this, the world is probably better off with him gone."_

_The Doctor rubbed at his chin. "It seems you've gained some valuable perspective Alice. I'm very proud of you." he said as he reached out and rested a hand on her knee. "You are one of the most special people here."_

_The blonde uncomfortably shook his hand off of her knee. "Special? Why do you say that Doctor?"_

_"Because you developed more than just one talent from this project. I never anticipated that happening, so I find you quite captivating. You're such a talented young lady. Trained as a medic, recognized as the Ultimate Veterinarian, and now you're also an Ultimate Child Caregiver. Then of course the extra talent I couldn't have foreseen."_

_The blonde fidgeted slightly feeling steadily more uncomfortable. "And what talent would that be?"_

_"Luck my dear. Though even I am unable to discern how it works, it is a very fickle talent. Though I assure you it's there." He said as he reached up to touch her chin. "Perhaps there is an arrangement so that we can expedite your release from this facility. I believe you would be of far more use outside these walls." He said as his gaze shamelessly swept across her body. "What would you say to that my dear?"_

_The girl's face paled at the implication, as her lips trembled. "I-I don't wan-" She was cut off by a muffled alarm blaring in the distance._

_Jibo's expression soured. "Well forgive me dear, it seems I have other places to be. Perhaps we can discuss this later." he said as he slowly rose to his feet._

_The blonde warily watched as the man strode towards the door, before the video abruptly came to an end._

* * *

**8:45 P.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

The Ultimate Scientist rubbed at his forehead, as his sharp scent of iron and blood still hung in the air.

 _'Just a few more. I just have to stomach this. I need as many answers as I can come by.'_  he thought to himself as he watched as the feed continued.

Again it began to play Hayate's session with Jibo.

Shuhei once more found himself transfixed, as he tried to keep his attention solely on the screen.

* * *

**8:47 P.M March 5th 2020**

**Future Foundation**

**Headquarters**

"Dammit!" Makoto screamed as he knocked the contents of of his desk, before burying his face into his hands. "If once wasn't bad enough, I've failed her a second time. I keep making promises that I can't keep, what kind of man does that make me?"

"Koto please. You can't put that on yourself." Aoi said in somber manner as she approached the boy from behind, before curling her arms around his neck. "The way you felt was real and I know you meant every word. We all wanted to bring her home."

Mukuro lay strewn on a nearby couch with a clouded expression, as she held a bottle in her hands. "I know you don't want to hear this now, but that girl had come a long way. Saya, she'd really changed since Hope's Peak. Back then she had good intentions, but was easily pressured into doing terrible things. She was more obsessed with material things and her image. Even though it may have cost her everything, she had become a better person. Like me, I'm sure she was influenced by you Naegels. I know hearing any of this doesn't help, but you should know that."

The boy fell quiet for a few seconds. "You know even though we survived the ordeal of Hope's Peak, I'm haunted by the original Makoto. I'm so damn afraid that I could become like him, so I try so hard to keep it together. Sometimes, it's just so damn hard." he admitted as he let his shoulders slump.

The Ultimate Swimmer offered him a sad smile. "Hey just don't forget that you can always lean on us baby. Let us shoulder some of that weight kay?"

"She's right, you know? Don't play it cool and act tough. Just let it out." Mukuro said as she took a swig out of the bottle, before she slowly stood up. She walked towards the desk the boy was seated at, before resting the bottle on it. "Come on you could probably use it Nagels."

The Ultimate Hope offered the soldier a fond smile. "I swear I'll take that offer later, but I have someone I have to see."

"Saki?" Aoi questioned quietly, before kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah I have to be able to look her in the face and talk to her about this." The boy sighed as he stared at the streaming broadcast. "And for Sayaka, I have to do what I can to save as many of them as I can. I won't let her death be in vain again."

* * *

**8:49 P.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

Kisaki let out a pent up breath as Hayate's video once more came to an abrupt end.

The boy discreetly wiped at his eyes, before the screen flickered.

 _ **"Aww look at the tough guy shedding tears, isn't that so sweet?"**_  A voice said as the Monokuma that had been left on the table lifted his head.

Shuhei offered the bear a dark look. "Just leave me alone. Haven't you done enough today?"

 _ **"Pupupu have it your way chief. I wouldn't want to ruin your movie marathon, enjoy watching them with the dead girl."**  _He howled with laughter, before waddling towards the exit.

The Scientist offered a dark glare at the bear, before he heard a voice coming from the screen that captured his attention.

* * *

_*********************TEST SUBJECT 14*  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_"Miss Chijimatsu. You are aware of why you're restrained are you not?" Jibo asked as he regarded the tall girl who was restrained by straight jacket._

_The Occultist offered him a thin smile. "Why I'm restrained? Oh I think that's quite obvious. You're afraid for your life, perhaps afraid of what I might do if I was so inclined."_

_The Biologist sighed. "I'll pretend for a moment that you didn't just threaten me. Can you explain how you became involved in the occult to begin with?"_

_"Oh, so you wish to crack open my skull and peer into the darkness lurking there." The dark haired girl chuckled lightly as she lolled her head to the side. "Perhaps I just enjoy watching life squirm, before it ceases to exist. I could be nothing more than your garden variety psycho."_

_"No, I very much doubt that. You were born with damaged nerve endings. Where as the others writhed in pain during the experiments, you didn't so much as twitch. I believe all of your actions have been in a desperate attempt to capture what you've desperately been without." The man said as he scrutinized the goth girl._

_Galexialyn's mouth twitched slightly. "Does any of that truly matter though? Unless you're capable of doing the impossible, I see this exchange as pointless."_

_Jibo chuckled. "Ah yes I thought you might say as much. You refuse to indulge me, without something in return. What if I could give you what you wanted? You are the Ultimate Occultist, and now the bearer of the talent of Ultimate Alchemist. However I could give you something even more valuable."_

_It was subtle, but the girl's eyes widened marginally. "If this is some jest, you will regret it Momota."_

_"Now Now. I am first and foremost a scientist. I am capable of cloning and genetic splicing just to name a couple of my achievements. With the right gene therapy, I could systematically replace your nerve endings. I could give you what you desire most." The man said with a warm smile._

_"And what do you wish in return? No one does anything for free." The girl said warily with a tense expression._

_The Doctor smiled slightly. "Well for starters you'll answer any question I have, if you cooperate with me I will help you Chijimatsu. However the choice is yours, and yours alone."_

_Several seconds passed, before the video came to an end, before the girl could respond._

* * *

_***TEST SUBJECT 15*  
** _

_The Ultimate Biologist rapped his knuckles against the padded wall, as he made his way into the room. "Good morning Mr. Yan. I do apologize for interrupting your morning ritual, but it's time for our weekly meeting."_

_Wei sat cross-legged in the center of the room. The boy took a deep breath, before slowly opening his eyes. "You're quite fine sir. There's only so much physical training that's possible in this place, so I've turned to sharpening my mind."_

_"Quite a wise choice of your time." Jibo chuckled as he slipped into a chair, before eying the dark haired boy. "I'd like to pick up where we left off before. When the tragedy began, it took something personal from all of us. However what it took from you changed you didn't it?" He asked as his eyes narrowed slightly._

_The Kenpo Master offered a faint incline of his head. "My Master meant the world to me, she was the pinnacle of what I wanted to become. She'd stood by me as I slowly progressed as a student, and I deeply cared for her. I wanted to remain at her side as long as she'd allow."_

_"But she died and that moment left you unhinged." The older man stated as he tapped at his clipboard._

_The boy squeezed his eyes shut. "After she died, all I could see was red. I just wanted to hurt something, to hurt someone. When I encountered those who'd fallen into despair, I showed them no mercy. In that moment I abandoned my self discipline."_

_"One would argue you were in your right to defend yourself, considering the situation. However the bigger issue is the fact that you were no longer in control. If you were to ever slip again, I fear for what might become of those around you." The Doctor mused as he rubbed at his chin._

_"That wouldn't happen sir. I have learned from my mistakes, I will never take another life so long as I live. I want to use my mistakes to help others, especially if our world back home is still in a state of disarray." Wei said as he bowed his head._

_"Spoken just like what I would expect from someone who know has the gift of the Ultimate Counselor. Those who can keep a state of order in chaos, are important in any civilized society. I think that's a noble goal, however you have to steel your mind." The older man said. "What lies ahead of you, may be far worse then anything you've experienced."_

_A look of surprise colored the muscular boy's face. "What do you mean by that sir? Isn't this place safe?"_

_"Safety is a relative term, and it can change in a heartbeat." he said, before snapping his fingers. "You never know what will happen tomorrow."_

_Without warning the feed flickered as it abruptly skipped over to the next video._

* * *

_***TEST SUBJECT 16*  
** _

_"Good morning Akiho. Which version of you do I have the pleasure of speaking to today?" Jibo asked as he eyed the amber haired girl who was leaned against the far wall, she was restrained by a straight-jacket._

_"Tch as if you really care. You just see me as a test subject to fuck with." The Psychologist spat back._

_"Ah, I believe that is your fourth personality speaking. You see I'm quite familiar with all of your personalities. After all you're not the first person I've met with multiple personas. Though I'd very much like to speak with your Eighth persona." The man said with a warm smile as he took a seat several feet away._

_Akiho shot the man a hard look. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. If that person exists, I don't have any damn clue, four eyes."_

_The Scientist offered a knowing look. "Ah yes, apologies. I forgot that not all of your personalities share information with one another. As I recall, your Eighth personality can only be triggered in a specific manner."_

_"Why the fuck are you acting like you know so much about me? You don't know shit pal." The girl yelled as she flailed against her restraints._

_"Dear girl, how do you think your personalities were born in the first place?" The Scientist asked as he took a step closer to her._

_The amber haired teen gritted her teeth. "It was a fucking accident. I was in a damn accident involving a truck, I saved some jackwad from being hit. When I woke up, there were more of me in here." The girl said as she balled up her fists._

_"Naturally that is what you remember, however sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction. To study a mind with multiple personalities is such a rare treat, I saw an opportunity with you. Hope's Peak had enough boring athletes, but a mind fractured but blessed with such talent was so fascinating to me. So I must apologize for being the cause of your incarceration in the first place. Sometimes my curiosity just gets the better of me." The man mused with a thin smile._

_"N-No you're lying. I-I was in an accident. I was in a coma, and that's how it happened." The girl said as she shook her head violently._

_The man sighed. "Yes, that was the memory that was implanted. It seemed kinder than the truth."_

_"And what is the truth?!" The girl asked her shoulders trembled._

_"Your family owed a lot of money to the wrong kind of people, I stepped in and offered to square their debts. However in return they had to agree to allow me to conduct an experiment on you. I'm pleased to note this most recent experiment has yielded a fascinating talent. Though it seems it's only tied to your eighth personality. So we're going to need to bring her out." The man mused as he pulled a scalpel out of his coat._

_"N-No leave me alone! Don't fucking touch me!" The girl screamed._

_"Don't worry your despair will emerge shortly." The man said as he pressed the blade against her cheek, causing a piercing cry to fill the padded room._

_Without warning the broadcast ended, before the video once more began to loop back to the first video._

* * *

**9:20 P.M Day Twenty One  
**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Sanitarium**

"Bloody hell just open already!" Alice groaned as she slammed her heel against the vent, only to scowl as the metal covering didn't even budge.

The Veterinarian quickly bolted to her feet, as the door to her room swung open. "Jeez trying to pull a Houdini huh? Hate to break it to you girl, but that vent has been reinforced with steel. It happened after Aiko tried to escape."

The former medic turned, before starring at another blonde who towered over her. "Y-you? You're the girl in that photograph with Jun."

"Yup. I'm also the Mastermind of this little killing game. Nice to meet ya cow tits! Hiyoko Saionji if you've forgotten." she said, before offering a mock salute.

The shorter girl tensed at the girl's crude demeanor. "Why in the world would you tell me that? Does this mean this sick game is over?"

"Over? Hah, that's a riot. Did you think this was some simple mystery game where I'd roll over when I was caught? This isn't an episode of Scooby Doo dumb ass. Besides this game is just ramping up to an explosive finale. In more ways than one." Hiyoko said as she pulled a remote out of her dual toned kimono.. "Since you've been in here, I'll give you a brief rundown. Sayaka Maizono is now in more pieces than Humpty Dumpty. You see all of you have bombs in your neck. Turns out our pop idol was a great way of proving I wasn't bluffing."

A look of horror filled the blonde's eyes. "Y-you killed her? But why? What did she do to you?" Alice's voice trembled as she stared at the taller girl. She could feel her heart beginning to race as her breathing became uneven. She'd spoken to Sayaka earlier that day, she was one of the only people who'd been in her corner still. She was someone she considered a friend, who had encouraged her when she'd been too timid. Her thoughts were interrupted by the other girl's voice.

"Well she'd lived past her expiration date, and really pissed me off in general. To be honest you're sort of on my shit list too, but we'll come back to that later. For now you need to know what everyone else does. At the beginning of the final day, at Midnight these explosives will go off regardless. The only way to stop that, is for two of these detonations to go off first. If that happens the bombs will be deactivated and then whoever is remaining will only have to worry about surviving a trial. If anyone survives that, they get to live another day and escape certain doom." Hiyoko smiled sweetly.

"The only way for any of us to escape is to murder more of our friends?" Alice asked in a shaky voice, before shaking her head. "I-I won't do it. No matter what they think of me, I won't play your game."

The Mastermind smiled wickedly. "Figured you might say that. But we'll see how you feel when time is against you. I wouldn't want your incarceration to keep you from having a chance. So I'll leave this separate remote with you, it even displays the time." She said before tossing the device at the other blonde.

Alice clumsily caught it, before starring down at the device with a panicked expression.

"Oh and don't even think about trying to destroy that. If you tamper with it at all, I'll kill you." Saionji giggled. "Oh and what I said before still stands. Breathe a word about anything we've talked about, and it's curtains. Sweet dreams Alice!" Saionji said as she skipped towards the exit with a devious smile stretched across her face.

* * *

**8 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *


	29. Minutes to Midnight

**8:05 A.M Day Twenty Two  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria  
**

"That sick bastard. He was preying upon all of us, and just acting like he was helping us." Akiko said as she slammed her fist into the dining table, her gaze was still fixated on the feed that still continued to constantly play their patient videos. "What I wouldn't give to get my hands on that asshole!"

Giselly sighed softly. "Believe me I understand how you feel. Not only are these videos disturbing, but to know we've been experimented on is mortifying. Though I sincerely doubt this Doctor is still on this station."

"Yes it seems more likely that he is with the other half of Class 80." Shuhei mused thoughtfully as his brow knitted together. "Of course it seems each of us have received new talents. Some were explicitly stated, while others were simply implied."

Chijimatsu tapped her fingers along the table. "I can't say that the title of Ultimate Alchemist is particularly surprising. Though some are clearly more surprising."

"Ultimate Hope? What does that even mean?" Shiori asked softly as she peered around the table. "And big sis has multiple talents. Can't we agree she's not a bad guy now? She was probably just helping that baby be delivered."

"Maybe that still doesn't explain the footage that was captured on the surveillance. I'm sorry Ayashima, but even if we omit one piece there's still clear evidence." The Psychologist said as she crossed her arms. "I'm more concerned with this other talent I was given. It seems in stark contrast to your own, but I suspect it's only tied to my eighth personality."

Wei shook his head, before pressing his hands against his face. "I'm just livid about that monster. He's the one who fractured your mind Aki. It seems like it was just a game for him."

The amber haired girl offered a weak smile as her demeanor shifted. "Hey big guy it's alright. I'm so use to it now, that I don't even remember how it was beforehand. Besides we have bigger fish to fry right now."

"No kidding. What in the world are we suppose to do about this thing?" The Jeweler asked as she gestured at the detonator that still rested in the center of the table.

Shuhei frowned. "Well unfortunately destruction and or tampering isn't allowed. Though there are some things I'd like to study about it."

"Study? You'll forgive me if I'm not inclined to allow you to borrow this thing at your own leisure." Galexialyn said as she eyed the Scientist.

"Relax. I wasn't about to suggest anything of the sort. I just want to know if this detonator has some sort of range." Kisaki mused as his gaze lingered at the spot where Sayaka's body had lay the night before. However now the spot was wiped clean. It was as if she'd never existed to begin with.

"Wait you think it may have limits then?" Giselly asked before her lips pulled together. "That would actually make some sense. However I can't imagine there's a way of testing that without tampering with the device."

 _ **"Pupupu so someone brought up a good point, so naturally I have to chime in."**_  A voice said as Monokuma waddled into the Cafeteria.

Akiko glared at the dual toned bear. "Who asked you? Haven't you ruined enough already? And why are you even using Monokuma again?" she asked in a bitter tone.

The bear giggled wildly.  _ **"Aww don't be that way! I'm the mascot of the killing games. You'd have to be pretty crazy to try and pull one off without me."**_  he chortled, before jabbing his paw towards the table. _ **"Since our Scientist brought it up, I thought I'd share some specifics. The detonator does have a range. The receivers in your bodies will only be triggered within a hundred feet of this device."**_

"I see so that means someone would have to be fairly close to utilize it." Giselly said with a slight frown.

"Then what's to stop us from disposing of this detonator and simply keeping our distance between you?" Wei asked as his brow furrowed.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. By all means go for it if you like bub! Though keep in mind that this bear knows all the secret passages throughout this station. If you think you can keep away from me, you're sadly mistaken. It would be a case of suicide, but by all means go for it!"**_ Monokuma grinned wildly.

Shiori shook her head fervently. "W-We won't play your game. Too many people have already been hurt, I won't do it."

 _ **"Bwehee you say that now pumpkin, but see how you feel in a few days. You'll soon see that despair will embrace all of you, your desperation will set in. Then you will all throw aside what shreds of morality that you still have left."**_  The bear grinned fiendishly.

"You have very little faith in our humanity, but you may find that your sadism will be your own undoing." Shuhei said as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

**1:12 P.M Day Twenty Two  
**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Shrine**

"I pray that you'll be able to move on, I won't forget how you were looking out for us." Shiori said as she pressed her palms together, before bowing her head slightly.

Chijimatsu remained silent as she stared at the marker that Akiko had made.

The piece was made of white marble, and was rather simple yet beautiful.

Inscribed were a series of words.  _'Sayaka Maizono, may your soul find the peace it was denied in life.'_

The Jeweler offered a strained smile. "I hope this is good enough, I stayed up most of the night working on it. She deserved the best, and far more than this."

"I know this will bring little comfort to either of you, but at the least her suffering would have been minimal. She likely wasn't even able to register what happened." The Occultist offered.

Ayashima's lower lip trembled slightly. "Can't we let Sis come pay her respects? Sayaka was very precious to her."

"I don't mean to sound callous, but that's a group decision Shiori. I'm not sure I like the idea of taking that risk with the motive in play at the moment." Akiko said quietly as she laced her hands together.

Galexialyn clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Are you truly that paranoid? What precisely could Alice achieve from such a short visit?"

The Jeweler's brow furrowed. "Of course I'm that paranoid. We know Hiyoko knows how to navigate this entire station, and all of the secret passages that seem to exist. What happens if we let Alice out, and she disappears on us?"

"Alice wouldn't do something like that. I-I'm tired of you talking about her like that!" The Ultimate Witch said as she turned, before balling her fists up. "How can you claim to love her, when you don't have any faith in her?"

Akiko's eyes widened, before she gritted her teeth. "Faith?! I did have faith in her, and then it was crushed when we discovered that damn footage. What other explanation is there?" She asked as she her voice trembled.

"Stranger things have been done since this game started, or did you forget I killed Takagami by using magic? I think what the little one is suggesting, is that you set aside your  _'evidence'_  and follow your instincts." Chijimatsu suggested.

"I was on the verge of opening myself up to her, and it just feels like I put myself out there only to be betrayed." Akiko said softly as she averted her gaze.

The petite witch frowned as she folded her slender arms. "And how do you think Sis feels since most of her friends turned their backs on her?"

Galexialyn reached out, before gingerly touching the girl's shoulder. "Now little one this place should remain a place of sanctity, and not of infighting. I believe you made your point."

Shiori's shoulders slumped. "I just remember what Hayate wanted. He wanted us to work together, to create hope through compassion. Friends are suppose to trust each other." she said before quickly shuffling towards the hallway.

"How does she do it? How can she have such faith when there's so much evidence to the contrary?" Akiko asked in a weary voice.

"Shiori sees the world in a much simpler way that most people. Where we see shades of gray and black everywhere, she only looks for the bright spots. I can't help but feel compelled by it myself." The Occultist admitted before sighing. "Should these be our final days, I'd suggest you leaving nothing to chance."

"Meaning what exactly?" Akiko asked as she quirked a brow.

Chijimatsu offered a thin smile. "Don't leave anything unsaid. Regret is a cruel and painful thing." she mused before she followed after Ayashima.

* * *

**11:45 P.M Day Twenty Two  
**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Sanitarium (Room 1)**

_"So what do you think gorgeous? Did I do an incredible job with this apartment or what?" Hayate asked as he gestured around the expansive room that was filled with a plethora of vases, paintings, and antique furniture._

_The Veterinarian huffed playfully as her gaze flitted around the room. "Luv just how much did this cost? I feel like we're in Buckingham Palace."_

_The silver haired boy offered a cheeky grin as he approached her, before encircling her waist with his arms.. "Buns don't you worry about a thing! I've already got the down payment covered. We just have to move the rest of our stuff in."_

_The much shorter girl pouted slightly as she grabbed at his jacket, before peered up into his face. "Hayate tell me you're not using your dirty money to buy all of this."_

_"Dirty money? No of course not. It's clean as a whistle. Well maybe a stolen whistle, but I promise this is the last time alright? I'm selling it all off so we can start over. So don't be mad at me?" He begged as he offered her his best puppy dog eyes._

_The curvy blonde rolled her eyes, before a tiny smile played on her lips. "Fine. But in exchange we get to negotiate having more animals?"_

_"What your two cats aren't enough? I mean with Shiori with us, we're gonna have a Mr Bon Bon too. Isn't that enough?" The boy asked as he rested his hands on her hips._

_Alice offered an innocent smile. "Iunno. Maybe I want a puppy too."_

_The boy's face paled. "Babe that's not funny." He deadpanned._

_A playful laugh escaped the girl as she leaned up on her toes, before melding her mouth against his. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Honestly we could be anywhere, I'm just happy to be sharing it with you." she said with an endearing expression._

_"This is wonderful isn't it? I'm sorry it's just a dream. You deserve more than that." The Thief said as a sad smile spread across his face._

_The former medic's eyes widened. "What are you saying? We're both here. This is real." she said in a shaky voice._

_"I know that's what you want more than anything, but I'm afraid you're asleep. It's time to wake up." The boy said in a soothing manner as he rested his chin on her head._

_"No please. I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to that place. Please just let me stay here." Alice pleaded pitifully as she gripped at his jacket._

"Hey beautiful. Just hang in there alright? I swear everything is going to be alright."

Alice took a sharp breath as she suddenly sat up in her cot, before gazing around the padded cell quickly. _'N-No I swear that was real. God why did I have to wake up?'_  She doubled over as she buried her face into her hands.

She remained in that position for several minutes sobbing, before she registered a metallic sound.

The girl slowly lifted her hands to stare warily around her cell. The sound hadn't come from her door, but rather her vent.

Hesitantly she stood before creeping forward, she swallowed before kneeling down next to the vent.

At first she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, however after a few seconds she found a small piece of paper shoved between the grating.

Alice's eyes widened in alarm as she unfolded the parchment.

Her jaw went slack as her eyes scanned over the crudely written message. "I have to be losing my mind." she whispered to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

**2:42 P.M Day Twenty Three  
**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"Dammit this leg is so hard to use. I just can't get use to the weight." The Kenpo Master said as he leaned against Akiho for support.

The Psychologist offered him a reassuring smile. "Hey big guy it's alright. Rome wasn't built in a day right? So let's just take our time."

The long haired boy offered a weak smile. "Unfortunately time is a luxury we don't really have Aki. Right now I can only barely hobble with this thing, and I'm still so reliant on that wheelchair."

"And that's alright Wei, because I'll be your support when you stumble." The girl said as she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Knowing that my Sensei is gone, it makes me feel so alone in the world." The boy admitted in a quiet voice.

Akiho offered him an encouraging look. "I know things seem bad, but I'm sure she would have wanted you to keep kick butt right?"

A chuckle escaped the boy as he nodded his head weakly. "Yeah she'd probably kick my ass for moping like this."

"Then what'ya say we keep going? Before I have to do that myself." The amber haired girl quipped as she grasped at his shoulder.

"Well I've got enough worries without you doing that. I'll eventually get use to this thing." The boy said as he took a short breath, before putting pressure on the prosthetic.

The Ultimate Psychologist nodded. "That's the spirit. Come on just like that, one step at a time." She said as she guided him forward past a series of trees.

* * *

**9:07 A.M Day Twenty Four  
**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Sanitarium (Room 1)**

Alice paced back and forth in her tiny padded room. "Bloody hell I'm going to lose my mind again if I'm in here much longer." She said to herself as she stared at the detonator that lay on the opposite side of the room.

The Veterinarian paused mid stride as she fished out the folded up note, before reading it again intently.  _'Maybe I'm already starting to slip. This has to be my imagination, or some sick joke. I know what I saw.'_  she thought to herself as she took a steadying breath.

The buxom blonde nearly let out a scream as someone suddenly rapped on her door. 'That can't be Aya. She just brought me breakfast not too long ago.' she mused as she hesitantly approached the door as the slit at the bottom was opened. "Hello?" She asked cautiously as she felt her heart catch in her throat. "Who's there?"

A few moments elapsed, before she heard a familiar voice. "It's just me Ali. I realized I hadn't visited since you were put in here."

"Kiko?" Alice questioned with a surprised look as she inched closer to the secured door. "Please just talk to me. I swear I haven't betrayed you. No matter what happens, you've become one of my closest friends. Can't you just talk to me?"

From the other side of the door, the Jeweler took a sharp breath before slowly slumping against the door. Her back was now pressed against it. "How can I trust that? How can I trust anyone anymore? Everything has been turned on it's head. We were all experimented on, turned into fucking lab rats. We had our memories taken from us, and now very soon we'll likely share the same fate."

The former medic bowed her head slightly, as she leaned against the opposite side of the door. "Believe me I know a thing or two about being caught off guard by someone I trusted. I should resent if not hate Hayate for what his other half did to me. On the other hand I still love him. I love him so much that I can still hear his voice sometimes. Kiko I know how you felt about me, and I want you to know that I can't return those same feelings."

"I expected as much, you're still in love with him. And whether it's right or not, when it came down to it I didn't trust you at your word. How could you ever love someone who turned their back on you?" The girl offered a strained chuckle as she pulled her knees against her chest.

"It has nothing to do with me being stuck in here. I know how guilty I look. You're wrong though, I do love you even if it's not in the same way." Alice said as she shut her eyes.

The Ultimate Jeweler swallowed painfully. "It's fine Ali. You're not into girls I get it. You don't have to sugarcoat it."

"It's not because you're a girl Kiko, my first crush was my leader in Fenrir. She was a few years older than me, and was so confident. She radiated strength and discipline. She was a total badass, and everything I wasn't. She was also very beautiful, but was always shut off from others. Maybe it was my nurturing nature, but I wanted to get through her walls." She offered a sad smile. "I don't think I ever did though. To be honest I wasn't sure about my sexuality, it was something I never really thought about. I've always been uncomfortable with my body. When I first met Hayate I thought he was sweet, but that he was a womanizer. But I was wrong, and at the beginning he was there for me when I needed him most. I'd never felt like this before, but he made me feel happy and content. My heart raced every time he smiled at me. I didn't care that he was a thief, because I saw what mattered most. I think when you love someone unconditionally, it means putting your faith in them no matter what."

"Then I see why I failed so miserably. He'd already won before I had a chance." Akiko said lowly as she thumbed a necklace that lay in her lap. "Maybe if only we'd met first, maybe that spark would have been ours. I had been denying my own preference for women for years. It wasn't until that first night when I found you unresponsive, that I knew the truth. Do you want to know something funny though ?"

Alice offered a strained laugh. "Somehow I doubt it's actually funny. What is it?" she asked as her fingers smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Hayate and I talked about you. I offered to step side for him, and the dummy offered the same thing for me. Even at the cost of his own happiness he was willing to do that for me." The Jeweler said before shaking her head.

The Veterinarian was quiet for a few moments. "Doesn't the same thing apply to you as well Kiko? You both are good people, and I do love you."

"Good people? I don't know if I believe in that anymore. Hayate had a serial killer alter ego, and I abandoned you as soon as things looked bad. Even now I can't deny the evidence I saw. I wish I could be more like Ayashima. No matter how bad things get, she has faith in you. It honestly makes me kind of jealous. I just can't shut off the cold logical side of my brain." Akiko offered quietly.

The blonde wiped a few errant tears from her face. "It's okay. I'm just glad to hear your voice again. No matter what happens, I'll never forget how you saved me. I'm sorry things ended up like this."

the Jeweler stifled a sob that caught in her throat. "Y-Yeah me too. I should probably get going though." She paused as she took the necklace, before pressing her hand between the slot. "Here. This was something I made for you. I gave it to Hayate eventually, but the dummy never got a chance to give you this. I guess you can consider it from both of us. I-I love you too Ali." she admitted quietly, as she felt a soft hand rest upon hers.

"It's beautiful Kiko. If these are our final days, I'll at least take comfort in this." Alice said as she squeezed the other girl's hand.

Akiko took a sharp breath. "I should probably go. I'm sorry it came to this." She said as she retracted her hand, before slowly standing up.

The Veterinarian sniffed softly, as she held the necklace against her chest.  _'We're running out of time.'_ She mused as her gaze flitted over towards the detonator. _'Everyone will die if something isn't done.'_

* * *

**7:03 P.M Day Twenty Five  
**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Debriefing Room**

"Why exactly are we here? It doesn't seem as if any grand revelations have been made."Chijimatsu remarked as she tapped her forearm irritably.

"Believe me it's not a trivial reason." Giselly frowned as her brow knitted together. "The detonator that was in the Cafeteria has gone missing since this morning."

The Ultimate Scientist sighed. "I suspected leaving it in the open like that would be a poor decision. However it seems that one of us has begun to act on the motive."

"That's not necessarily true is it? I mean what if someone just took it so it could be used? Ya know remove something that horrible altogether?" Shiori suggested quietly as she fidgeted with the bottom of her dress.

Akiko cracked her knuckles. "That's possible true, but it could also just as easily mean one of us is planning to use it."

"We should have tossed the thing into one of the sanitarium rooms and thrown away the key." The Kenpo Master offer said as his fingers brushed against his prosthetic leg.

The Psychologist rested her head on Wei's shoulder. "If the detonator was stolen, it's pretty safe to assume that Alice will be one of the intended victims."

The Occultist nodded her head. "Yes that would seem to be a likely scenario, considering the current state of things."

"But killing Bailey wouldn't be enough. Which means we're all still in danger as well." Giselly mused as she rested a hand on her chin. "The only saving grace is that we know the detonator has a range."

"Yes but with such closed quarters, it makes little difference. All the range does is ensure the culprit has to be within a hundred feet. If someone here at this table pushed the button, they could kill any of us. Of course we'd know they were the killer, but the threat is very real." Shuhei said as his lips pulled into a tight line.

"Well short of segregating each of us to separate decks, it seems like we have little options at the moment." Galexialyn offered. "Of course such an arrangement will very soon prove pointless."

Akiho cleared her throat as her demeanor shifted. "So like I have a question. Why don't you use your dark magic to do what you did to Takagami, but instead to Hiyoko? I mean I don't think any of us would really mourn her passing."

"She does bring up a good point. I can't claim to understand how it works, but didn't you say that you had to know the target?" The Jeweler asked as she eyed Xialyn.

"Please. You don't know what you're asking. Xia she's already put herself in enough danger for the rest of us, you can't ask her to do that." Ayashima said as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I can't explain it, but I swear there's always a price to be paid."

The Ultimate Occultist offered a thin smile. "Don't worry little one. I had no intentions of doing so. What I did before was merely shifting the death of one individual onto another, to be able to kill someone with that kind of magic? Well it would take more than I'm willing to give. My soul is already blackened enough, but it's still my own. I won't sacrifice it. Even I realize that is a foolish trade."

"It's just as well. You know I'm not comfortable in putting my faith in your dark arts. Besides I'd rather win this game and capture Saionji, then resort to murder. That is her game, we shouldn't be so eager to do so ourselves." Kisaki responded as his drummed his fingers along the table.

"I know what you're saying Kisaki, but the highroad won't do any of us much good if we're dead." Akiko said with a frown.

The Kenpo Master frowned. "There are things worse than death. If anyone here wishes to cause any harm, please just select me. I just ask that you bring no harm to Akiho."

"Wei what the hell are you saying?!" The amber haired girl asked as she stared at him in horror.

"If it comes down to numbers, I would gladly put my life on the line. The life I had before is already forfeit, I would rather die doing something to help everyone else." The boy admitted.

Chijimatsu rolled her eyes. "That is very honorable and yet foolish of you. I would not be so quick to throw away your life."

"No fucking kidding!" Akiho said as her demeanor shifted to a different personality. "If anyone thinks about hurting him, I'll kill you myself."

"ENOUGH. This is exactly what we don't need at the moment. Don't you see this is what Saionji wants. I for one have no intention in giving her that." Shuhei said in a stern voice as he planted his hands against the table.

"If something isn't done by midnight we're all goners. All the platitudes in the world won't change that." Akiko said in a somber voice.

Shiori bowed her head as she bit her bottom lip. "I-I can make my peace with that. I just don't want to see anymore of my friends killing each other."

The Hacker rubbed at her forehead. "Unfortunately we don't have a say in the matter. The best we can do is cherish the time we have."

"Hmph If this is the end, I'm going to at least be at ease. I'll be in the bar." Akiko said as she suddenly stood up.

Akiho nodded her head as she rose to her feet, before approaching Wei's wheelchair. "Yeah Wei and I will join you. My nerves are shot."

The Kenpo Master offered a weak smile. "Last time I drank I didn't have a good experience, but I see no reason to fret about hangovers."

"Anyone else wanna join us?" Akiho asked as she began to push the boy's wheelchair.

"I'd prefer to keep my faculties to the last moment, but do enjoy yourselves." Chijimatsu offered. "Shiori would you like to visit with the animals?"

The Witch nodded her head meekly. "Kay." She responded simply as she stood up.

"Got any big plans Shu?" Giselly asked with a strained smile, as she stared over at the silver haired boy.

The Scientist smiled weakly. "I'll be in my lab with a nice cup of coffee. That's my idea of relaxing."

"What Miyaki sees in you I'll never understand." The Hacker muttered.

"I wonder the same thing." The boy mused as he stared at the windows into space. "I hope we have the chance to ask her."

"You still believe that's possible?" The girl asked softly as the room was slowly vacated.

Shuhei nodded his head softly. "I believe anything is possible Gis. I have my own kind of faith now."

* * *

**11:47 P.M Day Twenty Five  
**

**Sub Deck 4  
**

**Sanitarium**

"So this is how you wish to spend our last moments?" Chijimatsu asked as she walked alongside Ayashima.

The Ultimate Witch nodded her head earnestly. "Yes. I've decided if these are the last moments we have, that I want to spend it with her. No one should have be alone, and sis hasn't done anything wrong. I want her to know that she's loved."

The Occultist offered a thin smile, before affectionately ruffling the girl's hair. "Then that's exactly what we'll do little one. And I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" The Witch asked as she peered up at the much taller girl.

"I finally feel something, and I owe you for that." Xialyn said as the pair made their way through the narrow hallway of patient rooms.

Ayashima paused mid stride, as she cocked her head to the side.

"Something wrong Shiori?" The Occultist asked warily as she stared down the hall.

The petite girl's shoulders trembled. "Alice was being kept in the first room, so why is it standing open?" She asked as she gestured down the hall.

Sure enough the first patient room door stood ajar.

Galexialyn's eyes widened marginally as her nose twitched. "I smell blood in the air."

"Sis!" Ayashima cried as she suddenly took off in a dead run.

"Wait Shiori!" Xialyn exclaimed as she promptly took off after the smaller girl.

The Ultimate Witch paid her words no mind as she pulled the door open wide, before letting out a horrified scream.

Shiori fell backwards onto her bottom, as she raised her hands to cover her face.

The Ultimate Occultist quickly strode in front of her, before peering into the once stark white room.

It was now bathed in blood, bone, and other bodily contents.

A blood-soaked detonator lay in the center of the floor.

In the back of the cell the vent cover lay warped on the ground covered in blood. The metal had been broken in several places.

It was apparent that there were two victims in the room, but it took several moments for the the Occultist to identify the pair.

Judging from their builds and attire, she managed to decipher both victims. It was none other than the Ultimate Jeweler and Psychologist.

No sooner had she reached that conclusion, was her thoughts interrupted by a chime that echoed throughout the Sanitarium.

_***DING DONG*** _

_**"Holy Cow! You guys really were cutting it close to the wire. Seriously I was planning on scrubbing chunks of you off the walls like Sayaka. Whelp seems like someone wasn't keen on being blown to hell and back. Since we're obviously closing in on annihilation, let's make this more interesting. I'm going to give those of you who are still breathing, until 3 P.M tomorrow to investigate every Deck. Yes that includes the final deck. I want you all to see how close freedom is, it'll make this finale all the more sweet!"**  _Saionji giggled manically, before the speakers throughout the station abruptly shut off.

Leaving those who still remained to conduct one final thorough investigation.

They had no idea that this was just the beginning of something far more insidious...

* * *

**? Survivors Remain  
**

* * *


	30. Reunion

**11:26 P.M Day Twenty Five**

**Sub Deck 4**

**Sanitarium (Room 1)**

***THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER***

_Alice took a long sobering breath as her thumb hovered over the detonator switch._

_It wasn't that she wanted to die, in fact there was so many things she still wanted to do with her life. However if she died, wouldn't it be one less person who had to die to end this accursed motive? If she did nothing, then they would all be dead within the hour anyways._

_Maybe with such a final act, they'd finally realize that she wasn't the traitor. Maybe in her death it would bring them closer.  
_

_The blonde sighed to herself, as a sad smile graced her lips._

_Ultimately did it really matter what her reason was? Even if some of them had turned on her, she still cared about them. Even if they abandoned her, she wouldn't do the same in return. She realized why they felt compelled to distrust her. As far as they were concerned, they had all the evidence they needed. Were the situation reversed, she wasn't entirely sure if she would be above assuming the worst herself.  
_

_She need only apply the most minimal amount of pressure. Then it would be over. From her experience around firearms and explosives, she was aware that it would be a relatively painless death. Perhaps she could find some comfort in that at least.  
_

_Just as her thumb began to tense, a metallic groaning sound filled the room._

_The Veterinarian eyes widened as she lifted her gaze just in time to see the vent cover be kicked in, before crumpling in a now warped state in the center of the room.  
_

_In an almost bestial nature she watched as a cloaked figure slinked out from the shadows, before tilting his head in her direction. The dim lights shone upon it's silver mask, as it disappeared, before reappearing in front of her._

_A scream was silenced at the figure pressed a hand against her mouth, before reaching out to seize the device in her hand._

_Alice's eyes widened in fear as she heard a crunching sound as the piece of tech was crushed, before being discarded to the side effortlessly.  
_

_Without any warning the figure removed it's hand, before raising an index finger to where it's mouth would likely be._

_"Silence? Why should I listen to you? Why did you destroy that?" The questions spilled out of the girl's mouth as she found herself very tense._

_**"Because a game is only fun when both sides are playing by the rules. The Mastermind is a sadist, believe me I understand her well. If you wish to survive, you'll have to abandon the rules. Now stop talking and get in the damn vent."**  The voice was both deeply masculine and menacing._

_The blonde shivered at the sound of the voice. "B-But it won't matter soon. When it reaches midnight we'll all die, that's how this motive works."_

_She registered a low growl. **"It's a bluff. Do you really think she went to the trouble of coordinating everything with the asteroid, only to blow you up with explosives? She gave the rest of the group a single detonator and left the remaining one with you. She's counting on someone pushing that button. Now follow me or you're going to die."**  The voice said as it turned, before stalking back towards the vent._

_"What do you mean I'm going to die?" The Veterinarian asked as she hesitantly followed the figure towards the vent._

_**"It's not important. All you need to know is that someone is on their way to this cell with murderous intent. If they have the other detonator, you'll share your friend's fate."**  The low voice said, before hunching over as they began to crawl back into the vent._

_The interior of the vent was dimly lit by emergency lights. While not excessively large, the passage in most places was about three feet in height and a couple of feet across. It was enough to move around, albeit slowly depending on an indivdiual's build.  
_

_Alice took a steadying breath. "I've been wanting to get out of this cell for days, but this is not what I had in mind." she mused under her breath as she followed after the ominous figure._

* * *

***NOW***

* * *

**11:56 P.M Day Twenty Five  
**

**Sub Deck 4  
**

**Sanitarium**

"It seems we will live past midnight, though it clearly came at a steep price." Chijimatsu mused as she rested against the doorway of the padded room.

Shuhei frowned as he was stooped over the mangled bodies of both Akiho and Akiko. "Yes but none of that will matter if we cannot unmask the traitor."

The Ultimate Hacker scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I'd think that her identity would be plainly obvious at this point. Here we are at the room she was left in, and there's no sign of Bailey. All that remains is her handiwork."

"B-But we don't know that she was the one behind this. You're just assuming that." Ayashima offered from the hallway where she sat holding her knees. "She would never hurt them."

The Occultist frowned. "I don't mean to question your faith little one, but this is rather hard to dispute. They're both dead and there's no sign of Alice or Wei."

"We've got a large window of time. We need to find Wei if he's still alive." Shuhei said as he regarded his handbook a moment. "There is no doubt about the cause of death. This is just like what happened with Maizono." He breathed as his gaze flitted across the screen.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #5** _

_**Victim #1: Akiko Williams  
** _

_**"The Victim's upper body and head are indistinguishable due to the trauma of the explosive used."  
** _

_**"Cause of Death is the detonation device used."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 11:32 P.M"** _

_****"The body was discovered in the Shrine at 11:49 P.M"** ** _

_**Victim #2: Akiho Tenryuu  
** _

_**"The Victim's upper body and head are indistinguishable due to the trauma of the explosive used."  
** _

_**"Cause of Death is the detonation device used."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 11:33 P.M"** _

_****"The body was discovered in the Shrine at 11:49 P.M"** ** _

* * *

Galexialyn offered a curt nod in response. "Very well then. I think Shiori could use the fresh air anyways. We'll go look for our resident Kenpo Master."

"Just be careful both of you. This game isn't over yet." Shuhei said as his brow knitted together. "We can't afford to let our guard down again."

Giselly frowned. "Yes but at least it will be resolved in some form today. We've officially reached Day Twenty Six." She said as she stared down at her handbook.

"Making it so far will be meaningless if everyone is gone." Ayashima said in a subdued voice as her gaze remained fixed on the floor.

The Ultimate Occultist offered a thin smile as she extend her arm, before clasping one of the girl's hands. "We've come too far to give up now Shiori. Besides there are a few of us left. Let's not throw in the towel yet mm?"

Shiori nodded her head meekly, before squeezing the other girl's hand. "You're right. Giving up now, would make everyone's death pointless. We have to live for them." She said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"For better or worse, that's all we can do." Xialyn said as she nodded Shuhei and Giselly, before guiding the younger girl down the hallway.

"Shit I swear if we weren't already former mental patients, this place would have made all of us nuts." The Hacker groused as she crossed her arms. "Find anything yet Shu?"

The Ultimate Scientist sighed. "Not much to write home about I'm afraid. Though from the way their clothes are ruffled and torn, it seems like there was some sort of struggle."

"Between them and Bailey?" Giselly questioned as she quirked a single brow.

The silver haired boy shook his head. "No I don't believe so. In fact I think the struggle was between the two of them."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Hacker's eyes widened slightly. "But why would the two of them fight? That seems pretty strange doesn't it?"

"Maybe not. Let's keep in mind where they were standing. Perhaps one of them was intent on killing Alice and the other was trying to stop them?" He suggested. "That is the most reasonable suggestion for their altercation." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"If that's the case though, does that mean one of the two used the detonator? And if so what happened to the other person?" Giselly asked as her brow knitted together.

Shuhei picked up the blood soaked detonator, before turning it over in his hand. "As I see it there are a couple of possibilities. Either Akiho or Akiko could have killed one another. Judging by the time of death we know that Akiko died first. So perhaps Akiho killed her and then was killed in return by either her own hand, Alice, or another unknown party. Those are the three most likely scenarios I can come up with."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You seem fairly convinced about another party being involved. Why are you so insistent on giving Bailey the benefit of the doubt?" The dark haired girl asked as she eyed the boy intently.

The Scientist took a deep breath. "I have a working theory at the moment Gis. However explain how Alice could have escaped through that vent?"

"I mean it's just a vent right? Anyone could have eventually worked it off with the right tools." The Hacker said with an indifferent shrug.

"That's not true at all. Take a look at the metal. It's been completely warped, there was a bolt securing the vent that was made of reinforced steel. There's no way someone of Alice's stature could have torn it open." Shuhei said as he gestured at the bent vent cover. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Giselly's lips pursed together. "So do you think one of these two helped her escape?"

The silver haired boy shook his head. "Not at all. If you'll look closely you'll notice that the metal is warped from the inside out, rather than the outside in. Meaning it was caved in from someone inside the vent."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Maybe one of the two came through the vent then? My guess would be Akiko? Maybe she was trying to stage a rescue?" Giselly suggested as she crouched down slightly to examine the bloodied room.

"I had considered that at first. However again as tough as Akiko was could she really have torn the cover off? As you can see the metal has been completely warped." Kisaki pointed out. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Hacker blinked. "So if not one of those two, and you don't think it was Bailey, who could have torn it open?"

Shuhei shut his eyes. "That is the question is it not? Though the bigger question is how the missing detonator arrived here?" He asked as his lips pulled into tight line. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That's hard to say. Maybe Saionji is involved?" Giselly suggested as her gaze fell upon a pile of scrap. "What the hell is that?" She asked as she stooped down.

The Ultimate Scientist opened his eyes, as he peered between the detonator in his hand and the scrap on the floor. "It appears to be a second detonator, so how did both of these end up here?" ***TRUTH BULLET***

* * *

**12:10 A.M Day Twenty Six**

**?**

**Vents**

"Bloody hell, it's finally happened. I've lost my mind all over again. I really belonged in that Sanitarium. Normal people can't just kick in reinforced steel like that. I must be hallucinating." Alice said softly as she inched forward through the vent, before squinting her eyes at the cloaked figure in front of her. The dim lighting offering her just enough light to see. "I'm not complaining for being let out of that cell, even if it's only in my head. However do you intend on giving me the silent treatment from now on? And where exactly are we going?"

The shrouded figure paused momentarily, before shuffling as they turned their body to face the blonde. Their frame was still obscured by a tattered black cloak, while their face was covered by a silver mask. All that was visible was a pair of vivid red eyes.  **"How you ever survived alone without us, is beyond me. You never cease to invite danger upon yourself. Your luck is extraordinary."**  The voice was deep and almost feral, and yet very familiar.

Alice's lips trembled slightly. "Who are you? How do you know so much about me?"

 **"Have you forgotten so soon? Or did you forget my message? I said I would come back for you."**  The figure uttered in a low voice.  **"That was not limited to one time girl."**

Without warning the girl's hands shot forward as her fingers clutched the mask, before wrenching it away. Her eyes widened in amazement, as she saw streaks of messy silver hair. Various fresher scars adorned the boy's neck and his crimson gaze seemed to stare right into her soul. "H-Hayate?" She whispered pitifully as her eyes began to sting.

The figure in front of her grumbled. "You've got the wrong person. You're looking for my softer side." He chuckled darkly.

"But how is this possible? God I have to be dreaming. I saw your execution, what those dogs did to you." Alice whimpered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Mr Psycho grunted. "Your tears are wasted on me. Save them for Hayate, he wants to speak to you anyways, and is becoming quite adamant about it."

The blonde sniffed. "If this is another dream, please don't wake me up."

"Silly girl you have a strange notion of what a dream is. Our lives are very much in peril still. Make your reunion quick." The Killer said as his body language began to abruptly shift, as his eyes shifted from red to green.

A wry grin replaced the cold look as the boy inched closer, before taking her face into both of his hands. "Damn it's good to see you face to face. Miss me beautiful?"

A painful sob escaped the blonde, before she extended her arms as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Her lips melded against his in a frantic and desperate manner, before her fingers trembled against his cheeks. "H-Hayate. Please don't let me wake up. I don't want to wake up. It happens every time I'm doing this." She choked out pitifully.

A pained expression spread across the boy's face, as he gently rubbed her back. "Hey it's okay Buns. You don't have to worry about waking up this time, because I promise you're very much awake."

"But that's impossible! I-I saw what happened. I couldn't get it out of my head." The Veterinarian whimpered as she lifted her chin to stare into his eyes. "If I'm not asleep, I must be crazy."

"I think we're all a little crazy beautiful. That's why we were brought here in the first place right? But we were suppose to get better, and instead that creep took advantage of us. Though in a strange twist, I wouldn't be alive without that jerk." He admitted as he rested his forehead against hers.

The blonde shivered as her arms squeezed tighter. "What do you mean? What did he do to you?" She asked in a breathy tone.

"From what I understand, you could call the talent the Ultimate Anti Hero. Apparently it only works for my other side though, but he's capable of some pretty crazy stuff. Super Strength, crazy healing, even my reflexes are pretty amazing. I don't think the Mastermind knew about it though. Because I awoke in that execution chamber some time later. Psycho put our body back together, but it left even more scars." He grumbled. "As if I needed anymore of those."

Alice finally collected herself as her shoulders tensed. "If this is really happening, why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell us?" Her voice was still shaky, but there was a sharper edge to it.

The boy offered a sympathetic smile as he gently tousled her hair. "Babe it's not that I didn't want to. I wanted to every day, but I was scared. I had to come to terms with this other part of me, and I had to know that he wouldn't hurt an innocent person. I don't agree with his methods, but in a lot of ways he's smarter than I am. If I reemerged there's a good chance Saionji would have had me executed. Believe me I'm not immortal, Psycho assured me of that. But I promise I've been making good use of the free time."

"Wait you said Saionji? So you found out about her?" The blonde asked as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Yeah that map I left you behind the Mona Lisa? I had memorized all of it. These vents are some of the view places on the station without surveillance or recording devices. I've been using them to collect information, and supplies when need be. I was the one who collected the Scoutbook, and it's in good hands now." Hayate said with a confident smile.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" The blonde asked as she regarded him curiously.

The Ultimate Thief winked at her. "Well it turns out Shuhei has a lot better of a poker face than I gave him credit for. When the others started to turn against you, he chose the only room with a vent because he knew I'd be able to reach you."

"Wait a bloody moment. You two planned this?! Do you know how much I hated being in that room. You wanker!" She girl huffed indignantly as she swatted his shoulder.

"Oww now come on. It isn't like that beautiful. It's not like we planned for it to go that way, but we thought you'd be safer that way." Hayate said with a nervous chuckle.

Alice's brow twitched slightly. "And how precisely was I safer? Maizono died and I didn't even get to pay my respects. I thought I was going to lose it." She said as her shoulders slumped. "I even considered pushing the button on the detonator on myself."

The Ultimate Thief winced slightly at the though,t as he gently hugged her again. "I know and I'm so sorry about that. I don't know why, but I'm positive that Saionji is after you. For some reason Saionji wants you dead."

"Jun." The blonde whispered as a look of realization dawned on her. "It's all because of Jun." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"The kid huh? Why do you think that though?"  _ **The Silver haired boy asked.**_

Alice offered a pained smile. "Jun told me that he was meant to be the inheritor of despair, but that he didn't know how he felt about that. I think this entire game's purpose is to break Jun, for him to fall into despair."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Hayate's eyes widened in horror. "So you're saying everything we've been through, it's all just to break that poor kid?"

"I-I think so. It would make sense with everything else." The blonde murmured.

The Thief offered her a wry smile. "It's alright Buns. We'll figure something out. I won't let anything happen to you, and we'll save that kid."

The buxom girl sniffed slightly. "God I've missed you, so what made you decide to break me out now of all times?"

Hayate bowed his head as he pulled out his handbook that was cracked, but still operational. "It's after midnight now. I heard Akiho planning to come after you, so I panicked. I know the Mastermind might be onto me now, but I couldn't lose you Alice. Even with all my efforts, I'm still not sure about the mole. Whoever they are, they've been very clever. For all I know Akiho had the other detonator with her."

The blonde went very pale. "Hayate? Do you think everyone is everyone alright? I thought I heard the speakers a little while ago."

"I promise we'll talk about it soon, but we have to get moving." The boy insisted as his bit the inside of his cheek. "Please just have faith in me?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Of course I do dummy. I trust you with my life, but where are we going?" Alice asked as she placed her hand into his. "Doesn't running like this make me seem even more suspicious?"

The boy offered a half hearted smile. "Yeah you're probably right, but we have to make sure we secure a way off this station. Don't you remember what Jun told you?"

"What Jun told me? Wait how much have you been spying on me?" The girl asked with a rosy blush as she gently moved forward behind the Thief.

"Jeez you make it sound really creepy Buns. I was just worried ya know?" The boy muttered.

The blonde pouted slightly. "Well you could tell Shuhei, but with me you just watched me like a creeper."

Hayate's mouth fell open. "Come on don't be that way. To be fair you're very easy to read. If you knew about me being alive, it wouldn't have stayed a secret for very long. I was trying to be subtle. Besides I've only been able to make contact with him twice. It's been days now since I've talked to him. I wasn't even able to tell him that Saionji gave you the other detonator. Trust me making contact hasn't been easy with how much surveillance there is in this station."

"Fine whatever. I'm too worried about the others to be angry with you. And I'm just so very happy that you're actually real." The blonde said quietly as regarded him intently, as another questioned popped into her mind. "What did you mean by what Jun told me?"

"He said that Saionji would never play fair. Think about it. Do you think there's any scenario where she let's us actually win? Especially if you're still alive? She cares more about despair and apparently breaking Jun then any rules." Hayate said softly.

The Veterinarian swallowed painfully. "So you think us having a chance to escape is a sham then?"

"No I know there are escape pods, but I don't think Hiyoko ever intended on letting us actually taste freedom. That's why we have to make our move while she's distracted." The boy said with a wry smile.

"So what's the plan then? It sounds like you've been thinking about this a while." Alice responded as she inched forward through a tight passage.

The boy offered a wolfish grin. "Most of it. Some of it just comes to me on the fly. However now that she's been revealed as the Mastermind, we wait until the trial has begun. Then we move to the Bridge on the fifth Sub Deck. We secure our way out of this place, then we get to the others and get the hell out of here."

"You make it sound so easy, but she's not going to just let us skip out of here." The blonde said, before she huffed as she found her wide hips stuck as the pair rounded a corner. "Hayate a little help? I'm bloody stuck." she muttered as her face turned a crimson color.

"God you're so freaking adorable. Only you could manage to get yourself stuck at a time like this." He snorted as he turned around to face her.

The former medic bit her lower lip. "It's not funny. It's not my fault my bum and bosom are so big. Believe me it's bloody inconvenient most of the time. Now would you please help me?"

"Did you really just say bum and bosom? Buns you're not an old lady, who talks like that?" Hayate grinned as he leaned forward, before gently pressing a hand against her shoulder.

"Shut up!" She squeaked as she squirmed a few moments, before finally wriggling free.

"As you wish M'lady." He said with a playful smile. "Now don't worry about Saionji. We'll figure something out."

Alice blinked as she tilted her head slightly. "You really do just improvise don't you?"

"Most of the time, but that's where my keen instincts come into play." He said, before letting out a yelp as he banged his head against a low hanging piece of metal. "Unnhh I swear I meant to do that."

* * *

**12:23 A.M Day Twenty Six**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Hallway**

The Kenpo Master lay in the midst of the hallway, his wheelchair still lay turned over in the midst of the bar.

"DAMMIT! I couldn't do anything!" Wei screamed as he slammed his fists repeatedly against the tiled floor. "I'm just a god damn cripple!"

"Well at the very least we know that you're still breathing." A voice said as Chijimatsu rounded the corner of the hall with Shiori.

Ayashima offered a sympathetic expression as she jogged forward, before kneeling down next to the boy. "Wei I'm really really sorry."

The dark haired boy lowered his head. "And what are you sorry for Shiori? You've done nothing wrong. This my failure alone. Where is Alice? I saw the damn files, but it made no mention of her." He said as he began to grind his teeth together.

"Sis wasn't there. We haven't been able to find her anywhere." The Witch offered meekly as she lowered her head.

The Occultist nodded. "Yes it seems that our Veterinarian pulled a Houdini on us. We suspect she used the vent to escape, but considering they run all across the station, she could be anywhere."

"Dammit of course that would be the case. It seems Alice is irrefutably the mole. I don't know why I had still had doubts, but I swear I will see her punished for this." He said in a low voice.

"Let us worry about punishments later." Chijimatsu said as she paced down the hallway, before returning out of the bar a few moments later pushing the boy's wheelchair. "Why don't you start by explaining to us what happened? Start with the beginning."

Wei gritted his teeth as he offered the girl a sharp look. "And what does it matter Chijimatsu? None of it changes the fact that Aki and Akiko are dead." He snapped irritably.

"Please Wei? She's only trying to help." The Witch said as she gently grasped at his shoulder. "Please tell us what happened?"

The boy let out a groan as he shakily was helped to his feet, before collapsing into the wheelchair. "We were hoping to take the edge off. The hope was that the alcohol would relax us. Things were actually going pretty well too, I just had to open my damn mouth." he breathed as he shut his eyes a moment, before he began to recant the story.

* * *

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

**11:19 P.M Day Twenty Five**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Bar**

_Akiho,Wei, and Akiko sat at a table beside one another. The Kenpo Master resting in his wheelchair, while the girls sat in chairs._

_The clock on the far wall had been removed and turned over to obscure it's contents._

_"You know I don't know if I've ever drank before, but this really hits the spot." Akiho slurred slightly as she rested her head on Wei's shoulder. "How bout you big guy?"_

_"Heh well the last time I drank this much was the night we did Karaoke. That was really something else. I made a complete fool of myself, but I had a blast. It's just hard to believe how many people we've lost." The Kenpo Master said in a somber manner._

_The Ultimate Jeweler bowed her head. "I had never performed live for anyone. For once I felt like I had actually opened up to people." She mused as she stared at an empty tumbler._

_"That's right I was trying to help Charles that evening after what happened to Nico." Akiho said in a withdrawn. "Little good it did though. I tried to help him, only for him to try and help Sayaka, only for her to be killed anyways. It's all so meaningless. Nothing we seem to do actually matters."_

_Wei offered a strained smile as he adjusted his prosthetic leg against the floor. "Aki you can't look at it that way. I know things seem hopeless, but if we give up now it really will be in vain. We can't just give up when we've come so far. Everyone who's died deserve more than that."_

_"Gotta admit he makes a good point. I still see all of their faces, but I imagine most of them would want us to live." Akiko whispered._

_The Ultimate Psychologist's shoulders slumped as she slowly removed her handbook, before flipping it on. As she spoke her demeanor had shifted abruptly. "You're both absolutely right. I won't let it end this way, not when we still have time." She said as she leaned over and brushed her mouth against Wei's cheek. "I'm sorry." She breathed as she suddenly rose to her feet._

_The boy's body tensed as his nostrils flared. "Aki what are you apologizing for? If you're thinking about doing something crazy, please reconsider."_

_The amber haired girl raised her hand, before clenching her fist. "The motive says we have to kill two people, but shouldn't a trial be held still if a murder is committed? Well I'm going to take out the person responsible for betraying us. How many of us have died or suffered because of her? If we're suppose to die anyways, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of getting away with it. I'll make her pay for it with my own hands. I show her and Saionji what real despair is."_

_"Akiho wait don't do this. B-Believe me I know how you feel, but if you do this you'll be a murderer! Is that what you want?!" The Jeweler said as she rose out of her chair slowly._

_"Don't you see that's what this game is really about. They want us to become monsters, and I'm fine with that so long as the people responsible fucking pay dearly!" The Psychologist exclaimed._

_"No you're better than that Aki. Please I would rather spend my last moments together with all of you, then see you become a killer." The boy said as he wheeled forward, and extended his arm before resting a hand on her arm. "Please just say with us. I beg you."_

_A strained smile spread across the girl's lips. "I'm not that selfless Wei. At least most of my personalities aren't. I refuse to just sit here, I've been a victim long enough. Forgive me." She said as she grasped his chair, before promptly turning it over, causing the boy to fall out of it._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Akiko sputtered as she watched Wei tumbled to the floor._

_"I'm making sure he can't stop me. You're welcome to try Akiko, but I guarantee I'm faster!" She said as she turned, and began to bolt towards the door passing a large vent as she made her way into the hall._

_The Kenpo Master groaned as he held out his hand. "Aki." He gritted his teeth as he tilted his head up. "Please you have to stop her."_

_"There's nothing to worry about, no matter how hard she tries Shuhei still has the key. So she'll never get inside." Akiko whispered as she tapped her forearm. ***TRUTH BULLET***_

_"And what if Aki is the one who stole the detonator? She wouldn't need to open the door." The boy gritted his teeth. "Please I'm begging you. Don't let her make a terrible mistake." The boy said as he tried to stumble to his feet._

_The Jeweler's shoulders tensed as she turned before gazing over her shoulder at him. "Leave it to me Wei. I'll protect both of them." She said before she took off in a full sprint into the hallway beyond.  
_

**_*END FLASHBACK*_ **

* * *

**12:32 P.M Day Twenty Five**

**Sub Deck 3**

**Hallway  
**

"So Akiko went after Akiho to try and stop her from hurting sis?" Shiori asked as her lips pulled into a fine line. "But somehow they were both killed. How and why would someone do that?"

"The motive is pretty clear Shiori, but I'm not sure how they were found in Sanitarium. Nor how Alice escaped." Wei offered quietly.

Galexialyn's brow knitted together. "There's another pressing concern as well. The door to the room was ajar when we arrived, meaning someone opened it. Though to my knowledge Shuhei has the only key to that room."

The Ultimate Witch cleared her throat. "B-But how do we know that for sure? That it was the only key I mean? I don't think we should start suspecting Shuhei just because of that."

"Dammit this place has turned me into a paranoid mess." Wei groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. "What do you think Xialyn? Could there be another answer?"

"I'm sure this isn't the answer you want, but we just don't have enough information. However I sincerely doubt that we would have access to a room that the Mastermind would not. So I suspect there is likely another set of keys for the Sanitarium." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The boy nodded his head slightly. "And what if you're wrong? What if that was the only set?"

"Then that leaves only two options. Either the key was stolen from Kisaki or he himself opened that door. I think the implications speak for themselves."

* * *

**1:40 A.M Day Twenty Six**

**Sub Deck 4  
**

**Surveillance Room**

"What the hell is this?!" Shuhei asked as he gazed around the entire surveillance room.

Everyone of the monitors and computers in the room, had been smashed to pieces.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. You don't appreciate the mess? Normally I wouldn't approve us such wanton destruction of the station's property. However let's be honest, there's going to be a lot more debris really soon."**_  Monokuma chortled as he waddled into sight, before waving his paw.

The Ultimate Scientist scowled as he folded his arms. "Then I take it this was your handiwork?"

 _ **"ME?! You think I would do this? PUHLEASE! I wouldn't do something like that. But I have to say, it does make things more interesting. I mean if you could just watch the footage in here, it would sort of ruin the whole show don't you think?"**  _The bear giggled as he eyed the silver haired boy.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself. Because very soon this game will come crashing down around your head." Kisaki said as his eyes narrowed darkly.

The dual toned bear began hugging himself. _ **"Ooooh don't threaten me with a good time! Just thinking about it, makes me excited."**_

The tall boy frowned. "We'll see if you still feel that way after we've beaten you."

 _ **"Beat me? Pupupu. You couldn't beat a cold let alone me. Even if you were able to get off of this station, I promise your worries have only begun."**_  Monokuma cackled as he clutched at his sides.

"And what precisely does that mean?" Shuhei asked as he glared at the bear.

Monokuma offered an indifferent shrug, before he waddled towards the door.  _ **"Maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't. Don't let me keep you waiting though. You've got a lot of work left to do. Time's ticking, better make the most of it."**_ the bear howled in laughter, before disappearing out of sight. _ **  
**_

* * *

_****7 Survivors Remain** ** _

* * *


	31. Tranquility

**7:03 A.M Day Twenty Six**

**Ground Deck**

**Cafeteria**

"Mm I couldn't sleep at all. I just kept tossing and turning." Shiori murmured as she rubbed at her eyes, before tilting her head to regard Wei who sat with his shoulders slumped. "Wei how are you doing? Do you need anything? I'm not very good at cooking yet, but I wouldn't mind getting you something."

The Kenpo Master shook his head sombrely. "I thank you for the gesture, but sustenance is the last thing on my mind right now. I just want the person responsible brought to justice. Since she's nowhere to be found, I'm not sure how we're suppose to continue this investigation."

"Wei I can't even imagine the toll your suffering at the moment, but we can't let that blind us. I for one don't think Alice is the person we should be looking for." Shuhei said as he laced his hands together.

Giselly blinked at the boy's comment. "Why are you so adamant about protecting her? They were found in her cell, and she's missing. What more do you need Shu?"

"Maybe sis is just really scared to come out! I mean we've been so cruel to her. It doesn't mean she's behind any of this." Shiori said earnestly as she toyed with the braid in her hair.

The Occultist sighed softly. "Little one as much as I appreciate your optimism this certainly does not bode well for Alice. I have a hard time believing she's hiding just out of fear. If anything it only makes her more suspicious. I've been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she's stretching that doubt to it's breaking point."

Shuhei rubbed at his forehead. "Can we try to focus on the evidence for a moment? Rather than pure speculation."

"And have you find evidence that contradicts with Alice being the culprit?" Wei asked as his brow furrowed.

"I have actually. For starters would someone care to explain how she escaped in the first place?" The Scientist asked as he raised a single brow.

Ayashima rested her chin against her hands. "Well there was that open vent right? Sis must have used that."

"Right but I believe he means how she was able to gain access to the vent in the first place? It was reinforced with steel." Chijimatsu said as she folded her arms. "Furthermore it looked as if the metal itself had been warped."

Kisaki nodded his head. "Precisely my point. How did a four foot eleven girl of her build manage to bend steel? The fact is there's no clear explanation as to how she could have."

"Could an explosive have been used? Surely that would have the force needed? Alice does have experience around soldiers and mercenaries." Wei pointed out.

"Yes I'll grant you that, however I saw no sign of scoring or burns to suggest such a thing." The silver haired boy responded.

The Ultimate Hacker rubbed at her forehead. "Well perhaps we should consider that Saionji freed her? Maybe she was growing bored waiting for us to act."

"Speaking of being freed that does raise an interesting question. How precisely was Alice's door standing open? Shuhei you were the only one with a key correct?" The Occultist asked as she eyed the silver haired boy.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Scientist sighed as he patted his belt where the key ring still rested. "I was curious when someone would mention it. Yes I've had the key with me the entire time. Which means that another key must exist.  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Probably the mole themselves." Shiori muttered as she folded her arms.

"Then that raises two possibilities. Either Alice had the key and simply let herself out, or there is only one set of keys and you were the one who let her out." The Kenpo Master said as he eyed Kisaki.

Giselly's eyes widened. "Wait you're not suggesting Shuhei was involved in this?! That's crazy."

Wei ran a hand along his prosthetic leg. "Is it? Shuhei seemingly agreed it was wise to incarcerate Alice, but since then has defended her at every turn. When I think about it, it was him who insisted we use that room in particular. Which is the only patient room with a vent. What if there isn't a single mole but more than one? Shuhei has been guiding every investigation alongside Alice. We've blindly followed their lead. What if they're working together."

Chjimatsu frowned. "While not necessarily far fetched, do you have any proof?"

"Of course he doesn't have any proof. Because I am not in league with the Mastermind or any conspirator. Do you not see this is what our captor wants? For all of us to suspect one another. We're never going to reach the truth if we squabble among ourselves." The Scientist said as he laced his hands. "We need to use these last hours to explore the rest of the station. Our salvation may lie on the final deck."

"I-I agree with Shuhei. The more we fight, the more we do what she wants. We should work together as friends." Shiori said as her gray eyed flitted around the room.

"Look I know what you're saying, but to blindly put trust in someone else? I just don't know who I can trust anymore." Wei admitted as he pushed backwards in his wheelchair. "I'll talk to you all later, I'm getting more frustrated the longer we sit here." he said as he turned, before wheeling out the door.

Giselly rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go make sure that handicapable doesn't get himself killed. Especially if Bailey is on the loose. Be careful." she said as she peered around the room, a moment before following after the Kenpo Master.

The Scientist sighed as he took a sip of coffee, before slowly rising to his feet. "You two stay together. I'm going to go take a look around myself."

"B-But what about you? Isn't that dangerous? What if their killer comes after you too?!" Shiori exclaimed.

"This person seems calculating. Targeting me would only risk their discovery even more. I'll be just fine." The boy said though a weak smile graced his tired face. "Your concern is appreciated though."

Galexialyn frowned slightly. "Very well then Kisaki. Do us a favor and stay alive. We will need your mind to solve this."

The Scientist actually chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind Chijimatsu."

* * *

**10:57 A.M Day Twenty Six  
**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Engineering Room**

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I'm trying my best to keep my emotions in check. However when I think of Aki dying like that, All I can feel is rage." Wei admitted as he bowed his head slightly.

Giselly shook her head, as she studied one of the various terminals. "What are you apologizing for? No one blames you for that. Honestly you're holding up better than I would if something happened to Shuhei."

The Kenpo Master glanced over his shoulder, as he paused in his wheelchair. "You truly care about him don't you?"

The dark haired girl nodded her head numbly. "Of course. I'd do anything for him. He's the first friend I ever made. And with how many people we've lost, I keep wondering what I would do if I lost him."

"From experience I can say it's one of the worst feelings in the world. To be honest I think anger is the only thing that's keeping me going right now." The boy admitted as his gaze flitted around the various pieces of tech that lay scattered around the room.

"Don't worry you'll get justice for her Wei, and this will all be over soon. We just have to find Bailey and bring an end to this game." Giselly said as she took a step closer as she stooped over a large computer.

The Kenpo Master shut his eyes a moment, before sighing. "Yeah I guess you're right about that. So what does this engineering room actually do? All of this is a bit above my pay grade."

The Hacker ran a hand through her silky black hair. "It looks this room monitors and controls various ship systems. Though primarily the focus is on the engines, which means this station is capable of being moved."

"Wait are you serious? Then let's just move us out of the way of that asteroid. That'll be one less problem for us to worry about." The long-haired boy said, as he turned in his wheelchair to face the girl.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Giselly said with a frown as her gaze flitted across the computer screen. "The engines are completely offline, and I don't mean disengaged. There is a damage log that seems to indicate they were destroyed."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Destroyed? Dammit of course they would be." Wei gritted his teeth together. "Someone probably wanted us to be sitting ducks."

The dark haired girl offered a weak nod of her head. "That's exactly what Saionji must have wanted. To give us false hope by finding this room, only to wrench it away."

"Sadistic doesn't even begin to describe that woman. How does someone even become that twisted?" The Kenpo Master asked with a dejected expression.

"I'm not sure Wei. Right now my bigger concern is resolving this case. If we can't do that, then nothing else matters." Giselly said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

* * *

**12:20 P.M Day Twenty Six  
**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Captain's Quarters**

"Mommy please I'm sorry." Jun said weakly a lifted his chin. The blonde haired toddler lay strapped on table with his arms and legs bound by chains.

Hiyoko pursed her lips as she paced around the table slowly. "Now baby we've talked about what happens when you misbehave. There has to be consequences" She said as she reached out and pressed a long nail against his cheek. "Every time I take my attention of you for one second, you go behind my back. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

The Toddler's lower lip quivered. "B-But I don't want to be a despair. I don't want any of this. Can't we just stop all of this? Please?"

Saionji scowled as she promptly backhanded the little boy's cheek. "Jun I'm so disappointed in you. You're big sis's legacy and yet you refuse to live up to your potential. It's not entirely your fault though sweetie. You just haven't embraced despair yet, but I'll show you. Mommy will help you understand." She said as she gripped the boy's chin as tears welled up in his eyes.

"W-What if I don't care? What if I don't about hope or despair. I-I just want to be normal. I just want to play games like I did with Alice." The boy sniffed.

The former dancer's tongue clicked against her teeth as her nails dug into his cheek.

"Why do you care so much about that short busty bimbo anyways? Don't you understand? I was the one who gave birth to you. NOT HER. When I find her, I'll let you watch as the others tear her apart. When they vote her as the blackened you'll finally understand despair. All of this effort won't be wasted." The blonde whispered as her demeanor shifted, as she began to gently stroke at his cheek. "You're going to be Mama's little despair aren't you?" She purred in a low voice.

The toddler blinked back tears, as he meekly nodded his head.

"Now that's a good boy. It won't be much longer Jun. The game will begin soon." Saionji said as a wicked grin spread across her lips.

* * *

**1:32 P.M Day Twenty Six  
**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Bridge Control**

"Woah this looks really cool!" Shiori exclaimed as she pressed her face against the window as she stared out into space. Looming in the distance was a streaking cosmic body.

The Occultist shook her head as she peered around the various computer terminals and instruments. "I'm afraid I can't share in your enthusiasm Shiori. Magic is our domain, this tech is beyond my understanding." she said, before glancing over her shoulder at Giselly. "What do you make of this? Is there anything you can do?"

The Ultimate Hacker pinched bridge of her nose. "Believe me it's not for a lack of trying. The engines are fried, and the controls here are under some sort of administrative lock down. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I can't even slice the system to grant us access to the escape pods."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait you're saying that even you can't hack this?" Wei asked with a surprised expression as he rolled forward in his wheelchair.

"Look as great as I am, I'm not a miracle worker. If I had several hours, I might be able to make some headway. However we don't have that kind of time right now." Giselly mused as her brow knitted together. "If I had known about this lock down, I could have come here to begin with last night. Though there's nothing to be done about it now." She sighed.

Ayashima's expression soured slightly. "So we really don't have any other options? We have to survive another trial?"

"It certainly seems that way. However I do wonder how we can hold a trial without having everyone present? If Alice is the culprit how can we vote her guilty, if she isn't in the trial room?" Chijimatsu mused with a thoughtful expression.

Wei folded his arms. "Perhaps Saionji will see to it that she's found? I mean for all we know she's already captured her."

"Well it would set a strange precedence if she allowed the suspect to be left unchecked. Then again there's no telling with the way this game has gone thus far." The Hacker mused as she folded her arms. "The best we can do is follow the evidence we do have and make the right call whether Bailey is there or not."

The Ultimate Witch's brow furrowed as she cradled Mr Bon Bon in her arms. "I have faith in sis no matter what any of you say. I believe she'll be there when it counts."

The Kenpo Master offered a strained smile. "I do appreciate that you've not lost your optimism Shiori, I just hope your faith hasn't been misplaced. Sometimes people aren't who you think they are."

* * *

**2:40 P.M Day Twenty Six  
**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Hangar**

The Ultimate Scientist peered around an expansive hangar with a curious expression.

It was clear from a light dust residue that a large vessel once rested in the midst of the hangar, but the area was no completely vacant save various computer terminals and spare parts.

A catwalk surrounded the hangar that was connected to a stairwell. It seemed the bridge control was up there along with the Captain's quarters. The later of which was the only room that was still sealed tight. An engineering room was situated at the end of a hallway connected to the Hangar.

"I suppose this explains the whereabouts of Class 80-B." Shuhei mused as he began to sift through a computer terminal.

According to the logs, the ship along with dozens of other smaller vessels were deployed almost a year ago. Their destination was indeed the moon itself. More specifically an area of the moon known as the Sea of Tranquility. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Jeez talking to yourself? Guess you're just as crazy as the others." A female voice said, causing the boy to tense before turning around abruptly.

Shuhei's eyes narrowed as he found himself face to face with Hiyoko. "What in the world do you want now? Can't I simply finish my investigation in peace?"

"In peace? Sheesh that's a riot. Look I know you're hiding something. I don't know how sugar tits pulled a Houdini act, but I don't enjoy not being in control of the punch line. Tell you what, tell me how she got out, and I"ll spare your life. I'd say this pretty generous of me don't you think?" The former dancer asked as she settled a hand on her hip.

"I have no idea what you're droning on about and even if I did, I wouldn't sell her out to you. Though your obsession with her is noted. Also I couldn't help but notice that your surveillance equipment has been sabotaged. That's just too bad isn't it?" The Scientist asked as he folded his arms across his lab coat.

A wicked grin played on the blonde's lips. "You sure that's how you want to play this? I could give you the tech you want for your decomposing sister."

"Leave her out of this." Kisaki spat as he balled his fists up. "That is none of your concern."

"Aww but don't you realize that everything is fair game? Besides you saw with Sayaka that almost anything is possible with science. Everyone has their price, so what will it take nerd?" Saionji asked as she fiddled with one of her pigtails.

The Ultimate Scientist fell quiet for a few moments. "It's true that I wanted to find a way to bring my sister back to life. To give her a new chance at life. However I will find my own way or not at all. She would never forgive me for committing such an atrocity in her name."

"Well damn! You can't say I didn't try. Enjoy your moral high ground though, it won't matter much longer anyways." The Mastermind giggled manically.

"What do you mean?" Shuhei asked his brow knitted together.

"Did you know? You've run out of time. In more than one way." The blonde mused as she waved a microphone back and forth.

The silver-haired boy frowned. "I-I didn't realize it was already that late." He admitted as he clenched his jaw.

Hiyoko offered a wide grin at the Scientist, before pressing a button causing a chime to echo throughout the station.

_***DING DONG*** _

The Mastermind offered a devious smirk as she raised the microphone to her mouth, as her voice carried across the sound system. "Attention Final Horizon Crew, the estimated time of impact is less than one hundred minutes away. It's time we put everything on the line don't you think? Report to the trial room immediately. Believe me when I say every second counts. Can you identify the mole and escape? Or will you join the void? Personally I'm banking on despair, but feel free to struggle. Whether now or later, despair will find all of you." She said as she dropped the microphone causing a screeching sound to be heard of the PA system.

The stakes for the final trial had been set. It seemed the results would be either hope or despair, though we'd soon learn that with Saionji there was never any hope.

The game had been set, before it even began. We were nothing more than her pawn.

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #5** _

_**Victim #1: Akiko Williams  
** _

_**"The Victim's upper body and head are indistinguishable due to the trauma of the explosive used."  
** _

_**"Cause of Death is the detonation device used."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 11:32 P.M"** _

_****"The body was discovered in the Shrine at 11:49 P.M"** ** _

_**Victim #2: Akiho Tenryuu  
** _

_**"The Victim's upper body and head are indistinguishable due to the trauma of the explosive used."  
** _

_**"Cause of Death is the detonation device used."** _

_**"The time of death is approximately 11:33 P.M"** _

_****"The body was discovered in the Shrine at 11:49 P.M"** ** _

* * *

_*****TRUTH BULLETS*** ** _

_****Sabotaged Surveillance  
** ** _

_****Attempt on Alice's Life** ** _

_****Sanitarium Key** ** _

_****Second Detonator** ** _

_****Whereabouts of Class 80-B** ** _

_****Identical Cause of Death** ** _

_****Murder Attempt** ** _

_****Administrative Lockdown** ** _

_****Destroyed Engines** ** _

_****Struggle between Akiko & Akiko** ** _

_****Shuhei's Theory** ** _

_****Warped Vent Cover** ** _

_****Strength Profile** ** _

_****Extra set of keys** ** _

_****Open Sanitarium Door** ** _

_****Jun** ** _

_****Missing Detonator** ** _

_****Surveillance Footage from the Third Case** ** _

* * *

**2:53 P.M Day Twenty Six  
**

**Horizon Deck  
**

**Observatory Trial Room  
**

"Welcome everyone glad you make it. Hard to believe how many of you were here to begin with. Though at least we have their portraits as a grim reminder." Saionji said with a wicked smile as the group slowly emerged from the elevator.

This was the first time where Monokuma was nowhere to be seen. Instead the busty blonde stood behind Alice's podium.

Wei gritted his teeth as he used his crutches to move forward. "You're really trying my patience right now. Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't just beat you to death with one of these crutches."

"A good reason huh? Well if you want to access to an escape pod, you're going to have to play things my way. Really have to say I'm proud of you though tiger. Hard to believe the sweet mild boy has now become so bloodthirsty. It kind of gets me going downstairs if you catch my drift." Hiyoko said with a suggestive grin.

Shuhei offered a disgusted expression. "I believe none of us care about your disgusting preferences. If you're going to be insistent on this trial, let's get it over with."

"Actually I do have a question though before we begin. Where precisely is Alice? She is not listed among the dead in the Monokuma Files, and it seems she may have escaped. Why is she not here among us?" Chijimatsu asked as she raised a slender brow.

"Ooooh now that's a good question. Would you believe that I'm just as clueless as the rest of you? Let me tell you, I love my son but he's such a naughty boy. He used my Monokuma to sabotage the surveillance room. All of our outside feed gone! Heck most of the feed on the station was shot too! It took me hours just to get the feed in this room and the execution chamber working again. At least my little boy will still get to see the show." Saionji sighed.

"S-So you really don't know where sis is?" Shiori asked timidly as she stared over at the Mastermind.

"Duh didn't I just fucking say that you little stuttering bitch? Jeez I just hate your type. Anyways this trial is pretty damn simple. You're both here to find the one who blew Akiko and Akiho into millions of pieces. Gives new meaning to mind blown doesn't it?" Hiyoko snickered loudly.

Giselly's brow furrowed slightly. "And what happens if we do solve the crime? Will, you actually keep your word and let us go?"

"Absolutely! I have to at least act sporting right?" The blonde asked as she offered a malicious grin. "Now in this trial I'll actually be participating, who knows I might even help you losers at some point." She said with a mischievous expression. "Now enough dragging our asses. Let the final trial begin!" She said as she jabbed her finger at the Observatory window. The normally black star-filled sky was illuminated by a large cosmic body that was hurtling forward. "I'd suggest you waste no time. Otherwise we're all going to go out like Akiho,Akiko, and Sayaka."

The Ultimate Scientist scowled. "Ignore her for the moment. It's important that we remain as focused as possible. We need to examine all of the facts, so that we come to right conclusion."

"What do we need to examine though Shuhei? Akiho and Akiko are dead. Alice is missing and the detonator was found in the room she was in. We should just vote her guilty so we can finally bring justice to all her victims, and so we can put an end to this game." Wei said as he folded his arms. "There's no evidence to suggest she wasn't the killer."

"N-No that's not true!" Shiori spoke up as she held a hand against her chest. "If sis was really the killer how could she have gotten the detonator in the first place? She was trapped inside that horrible room."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Hacker shook her head. "I'm afraid that doesn't constitute as solid evidence Shiori. Shuhei discovered pieces of what appeared to be a second remote in her room. The most likely scenario is that she used the detonator on them, and one of two happened to have brought the missing detonator with them."

"Considering Akiho was planning to kill Alice it's likely she was the one who stole the remote in the first place. She must have been taken off guard when she and Akiko became the victims in that situation." Chijimatsu mused.

Kisaki rested a hand on his chin. "I have a hard time believing that. Why bother opening the door if Akiho had the remote? It would have made more sense to simply trigger the detonation from the outside."

"Spoken like a scientist. However let's not forget that our dear Psychologist was also an Ultimate Despair. So it's likely she wanted to savor the moment, before blowing Alice to smithereens." Hiyoko commented with a sickly sweet smile.

The Kenpo Master frowned as his shoulders slumped. "Aki wasn't herself when that happened, but I never thought she'd really go through with it."

"Don't listen to her Wei. Akiho might have had some darker stuff going on in her head, but she was also a good person." Shiori insisted as she stared over at the boy.

Galxialyn offered a thin smile. "Unfortunately whatever she was is irrelevant now little one. I'm loathe to admit it, but our captor might actually make a decent point. Though I still have to wonder how the door to Alice's room was standing wide open."

"Look I know what you're going to say, but there's no way Shu would have ever opened that door." The Hacker insisted as she gazed around the trial room.

"Well either he opened the door or someone else had a key unbeknownst to us. I don't suppose you'd actually offer some useful information?" Wei asked as he darkly eyed the Mastermind.

The former dancer offered an impish smirk. "Well I am participating aren't I? Sure I'll throw you all a bone. There was indeed a spare key, and my mole wasn't in possession of it. That's all I'll say though."

"That's strangely helpful of you. Which leads me to believe you have an ulterior motive for your honesty." Shuhei said as his brow furrowed.

Chijimatsu frowned. "Motive or not everything seems to come back to Alice. She is where all the evidence points to."

"But what if someone is just trying to make her look bad?" Shiori suggested as her gaze flitted around the room. "I mean the Mastermind didn't say she was her mole did she?"

The Hacker shook her head. "She may not have said it explicitly, but the evidence speaks for itself."

"She's right. If we don't act soon we're all going to share the same fate. I'm sorry Shiori, but it's time for you to face the truth." Wei said in a curt manner as he folded his arms.

"Don't tell her what she has to do, because I'm in agreement with her. The fact all the evidence points to her seems deliberate. She deserves a fair trial just like everyone else." Shuhei countered.

Hiyoko offered a wide grin. "Well it seems we've come to a fork in the road. There is a distinct split in the court room. So what do you say we have a good ole fashioned Scrum Debate?!" She grinned wildly. "The winner will decide the direction of the case. On the half arguing Bailey's defense we have Shuhei and Shiori. Where as Wei,Giselly, and Galexialyn will be arguing in favor of her being the mole. Oh and I'll be arguing on their side as well. If the prosecution wins we'll move to execute Bailey, and if the defense wins we'll extend the trial."

"W-Wait how is that fair?!" Shiori stammered as she nervously held her rabbit against her chest.

"What did I say about speaking to me shit stain? Now let's just get this over with shall we?" Hiyoko suggested with a playful grin.

It was about at that time that an automated sound filled the trial chamber.

All six occupants of the room turned their attention to the entrance as the elevator hummed for several seconds, before opening up.

"Geez this damn thing is super slow. Can't really say I missed this room either." A voice said as a pair of figures emerged.

The Ultimate Thief suddenly came into view with Alice walking along side him.

"W-What the fuck is this shit?" Hiyoko's eyes actually widened in horror. "Not gonna lie I didn't see that coming. That's one hell of a twist" she said in an unsettled manner.

"I'm so sorry it took us so long, I swear we didn't forget about you all." Alice offered with a tired smile, as she offered a soft incline of her head.

"Big brother?" Shiori murmured as she hopped off of her podium, before running headlong as she tackled into the pair. "I-I knew my bracelet would work. I-I'm so happy you're both alive." She cried.

Hayate offered a toothy grin as he picked up the petite girl, before pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright too squirt. I'm really proud of you, you've been super tough."

"Well it's nice of you both to finally join us. I see you chose to be fashionably late." Shuhei mused irritably as the tapped at his forearm.

"Wait you knew about this?" Giselly asked in a somewhat stunned tone as she gazed between the pair.

Chijimatsu actually offered a dry chuckle. "I knew you were keeping secrets Kisaki, however I never could have imagined this."

"No kidding. We saw you die Hayate. How is this even possible?" Wei asked with a slack-jawed expression.

"You know it's really long story man, but I swear if we survive this I'll tell you all about it." He said as he rocked Shiori back and forth a moment, before depositing her on the ground.

Ayashima offered a vivid smile as she stumbled forward, before wrapping her arms around Alice. "Sis I never stopped believing in you. I knew you wouldn't abandon us. Even after all the horrible things that happened."

"Of course I wouldn't Aya. I love you and I do care about all of our friends." The Veterinarian said with a fond smile as she tousled the other girl's hair.

"Oh god please gag me!" Hiyoko groaned as she made a disgusted face as she left her podium, before stalking over and kicking over Aiko shared portrait with Sayaka. She then took her place once more. "As curious as I am to know how a dead man is here, we still have a case to solve and time is short." Saionji said as manic expression spread across her face. "In fact you could say you both arrived at the perfect time. We were just about to begin our final scrum debate."

"Heh, then we did arrive in the nick of time? Isn't that lucky babe?" Hayate asked as he glanced over at Alice who flushed slightly.

"Would you stop acting so nonchalant dummy? This is serious. I'm pretty sure I'm still the prime suspect." The Veterinarian sighed as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she moved towards her podium.

Chijimatsu frowned. "Yes as bizarre as Hayate's survival is, we still haven't found conclusive evidence to prove your innocence, Alice."

"Which is where we were just about to start before being interrupted. The group was split between voting for your execution or continuing this case. This works out though, with your arrival, we have an even split." Saionji mused with a grin as she pressed a button.

Suddenly each of the podiums began to shift as one by one they found themselves hovering in the air across from one another.

**SCRUM DEBATE**

"You know how this works by now. We debate till one side proves victorious. Keep in mind that the longer we go, the closer we come to our demise." Hiyoko said as she folded her arms. "Prosecution you can begin your argument!"

Wei took a deep breath as he leaned against his podium. "It's time we face facts. No matter how we all feel about one another, we have to look at the evidence. Alice disappeared right around the time that Akiho and Akiko were murdered. There is no way that's a coincidence. Though I considered you a friend, I realize my trust must have been misplaced. I won't allow their killer to get away this, nor the person who killed Charles."

"But that's all just speculation right? I mean there's no way of being sure that Sis was involved in any of that. She was probably trying to avoid being killed by that detonator, I bet big brother must have been the one to help her escape!" Shiori exclaimed  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Chijimatsu rubbed at her temples. "While I agree that Hayate is undoubtedly the one who saved Alice, it doesn't clear her of suspicion Shiori. As much as I'd like to say otherwise, the physical evidence is rather telling."

"Is it truly though? If Alice is really the mole how precisely do you suggest she was nearly drowned that first night?" Shuhei asked as he stared at the Occultist.

"I believe we made that readily apparent already. The attack was merely staged. I don't believe there was evidence to the contrary was there?" Xialyn asked as she raised a slender brow.

The Scientist offered a rare smirk. "That's where you're wrong. You see I recall that night because I was particularly suspicious of Alice and that tattoo on her hand. I committed everything I could to memory, including the fact that she had bruising on her shoulders and neck. The kind that would have only occurred from someone else having held her under water."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"But does that really prove anything?" Hiyoko asked before offering an indifferent shrug. "For all you know I was the one who attacked Bailey, and held her head under water. It could have simply been part of our plan. I mean she acts like such a fucking goodie two-shoes that who would suspect her especially after being attacked? Well obviously you bunch. Though clearly it's a good tactic to try and avoid suspicion."

"It's time we wrap this up Saionji. Face it we know you're game. Alice isn't the mole. She's your target, because you want to break Jun. If she's killed it will break him, because that kid loves her. In fact your whole game has been set up to cause him to fall into despair. The attack the first night was meant to accomplish that from the beginning. When that failed you resorted to trying to incriminate her. You didn't care about this game, it's all been about your son! To you we were nothing but the test subjects that Doctor Momota left behind. "  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Hacker folded her arms. "You've gotta be kidding me? You think she really went to all this trouble for a single kid? That's insane. Furthermore what do you mean she was incriminated? She was captured on the surveillance cameras sealing the Decompression Room. What more do you possibly need? You have to accept the truth. BAILEY IS THE MOLE!"

Alice had her head lowered for a long moment, before she slowly raised her chin. Her expression looked torn, though she found her voice after a few seconds. "I had wondered for a long time why you always called me Bailey. You rarely ever called me Alice. I thought it was just your way of being formal, but I realized it was easier to keep distance between the two of us. If you were going to kill me, it was easier for us to not become friends."

"Kill you? I-I that's ridiculous. What would I gain from attacking you? If this is your last minute tactic, it's a poor one." Giselly responded in a curt manner.

"No unfortunately I think I'm right on track. When I first saw that photo and the surveillance images, I was as confused as the rest of you. I even wondered if maybe I was losing my mind. What if I had a split personality like Hayate or Akiho? But then I realized something. Something I had overlooked for a long time. The first day we all met in the Bio Dome, you had a laptop. I never gave it much thought, but when I put all the pieces together it leads to one truth. If you were the mole you could have edited the footage, and remotely hacked the decompression room without ever leaving your room."  _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"And what supposed proof do you have of my guilt? There is no proof, because I'm not the mole. I won't let you turn this against me Bailey. I'm going to bring this game to an end." Giselly said as she clenched her fists at her side.

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered a strained smile. "You're right. It is time for us to bring this game to an end." She paused as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Shuhei you still have it right?"

"I-I do." The boy responded though his demeanor was shaken, as he pulled out a book from beneath his coat. "I had hoped to find another solution Gis. That if I kept searching, that I would be able to prove your innocence." He paused as he opened the scout book. "Most of this information was what the original scout Kizakura had added. However there have been several sections clearly added by someone else entirely. These all include very damaging facts about all of us. You were being blackmailed by Saionji weren't you? Because you helped develop a new form of transmitting despair?"

**END OF DEBATE**

Giselly's posture slumped as she swallowed painfully. It seemed as if she was having an internal struggle, however eventually she seemed to relent. When she spoke her voice was strained.

"At some point after we were initially incarcerated here, I was given a task by Doctor Momota. It involved taking a video image file, and converting it into a computer virus. One that could be spread at an exponential rate. It would serve to subliminally change someone's mind. I only agreed to it, because I thought the file was meant to counteract the rampant anarchy back on Earth. I had no idea that son of a bitch was going to twist my work into something as insidious as that. I believed at first that we were meant to make full recoveries, that this station was for our benefit. I was an idiot."

"B-But why? Why would you do all of this? Kill so many people? Try to frame Sis?" Shiori asked as her voice wavered.

Chijimatsu's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's as Shuhei said. You were being blackmailed weren't you?"

The Hacker gritted her teeth. "It was suppose to be a virus to spread hope. I had code-named it Archangel after the group I was affiliated with. When the others were taken to the Moon I learned the hard truth. This was anything but hope."

"Gah and I really was hoping for a different ending. Though I guess that's despair for ya. Can't always get what you want." Hiyoko sighed dramatically as she folded her arms. "I guess you could say that I blackmailed our hacker here from the start. Her cooperation and in return the virus wouldn't be released. Here's the funny thing though. I don't even have it." Saionji grinned darkly. "Boy isn't that a kick in the ass."

"Y-You're saying so many people died and it was all over a lie?" Wei asked as a look of horror filled his face.

Hayate's brow furrowed in irritation. "That's not all is it though? There was something else wasn't there Giselly?"

The dark haired girl numbly nodded her head. "My role was clear. I was to kill Bailey without being caught. If at any point I succeeded in killing her, and pinning the crime on someone else the rest of us would walk free. With my laptop I could remotely hack anything on this station. I was tasked with moving Charles Crossbow as a way of instigating Takagami in the first trial. Saionji wanted someone to start the game." She admitted, before her gaze flitted to the Scientist. "Shu do you remember when we almost died before the fourth trial?"

"Of course I do. " The boy said in a terse manner as his jaw clenched tightly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"When I thought we were both about to die, I was so close to telling you everything. I didn't want to die without you knowing the truth." She said as her voice cracked slightly.

"What I don't understand is why you sealed the decompression room in the first place? Was that all an attempt to begin framing Alice?" Chijimatsu asked as she eyed the hacker.

Giselly shook her head, before pinching the bridge of her nose. "No if you'll recall that was during the madness motive. I was hallucinating at the time. For some reason I thought Bailey was Maizono. I thought I was going to snap, so I acted. After what amounted to my second failed attempt, I had hoped to poison her. And yet I didn't factor in her damned glove. Somehow she was lucky enough to avoiding making contact with her skin at any point. So it instead poisoned Shiori by mistake. After three failed attempts, I realized that killing directly was perhaps impossible. Especially realizing that one of her additional talents was luck."

"So you tried to frame her instead? So you could get rid of her that way?" Ayashima said as she spoke up.

"You got it. Though it seems that even now her luck is against me. For what it's worth, I harbored no ill will against any of you. I wish I could say that my goals were purely noble by wanting to keep the virus from being released. Though that wouldn't be the entire truth. I didn't want to die either. I thought if I could kill one person, we all could just move on and no one would be the wiser. Things began to spiral out of hand though. When Bailey wasn't in her room, and those other two showed up...I didn't hesitate. Because I knew if I didn't we'd all be dead." Giselly said quietly. "At least that's what I thought at the time."

"You didn't realize that the whole motive was a bluff." Shuhei said quietly as he took a steadying breath. "It was yet another trap."

"Wait you're saying that no one had to die?!" Wei asked with a horrified expression. "Then their deaths were truly in vain." He breathed weakly.

"You got it! I mean if I'm going to kill you in mass, of course I'm going to let this giant asteroid do it! But why not let that paranoia and tension drive you all to murder? It's a shame too. If you'd only held out till midnight, you would have actually beaten my final motive." The Mastermind chuckled darkly. "Anyways I think it's about time we get this show on the road? I've got places to be. So let's get to voting."

"Wait we still have to vote? But as horrible as her crimes are, they were all because of you and that sick doctor!" Alice said as she stared intently at the other blonde.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. "Watch it sugar tits. I already hate your guts enough. Besides whatever happened to free will? She could have said no, but she didn't. Semantics aside, she's killed three people, technically four if you count Ringo's death through Galexialyn by proxy. Of course if you don't want to vote, I can find you all in contempt of the court?" She suggested with a wicked smile as she pressed a button and each of the screens on the podiums began to light up. "Oh and yours truly isn't an option. So don't even bother."

"Just do what you have to do. I'm not going to beg for my life, I know what I did was wrong. Just vote for me, so you can get out of here while you still can." Giselly said as she took a quick breath before pressing her own likeness.

The Ultimate Occultist pressed a button before nodding her head slightly. "I would be a hypocrite to judge your actions. I killed to protect Ayashima. The only difference is I didn't care if I was caught."

"I know how you feel Xialyn. My other side has blood on his hands, and I have to own up to that." Hayate said with a somber expression. "I'm sorry Giselly. I wish things could have been different." he said as he pressed a button as well.

Wei began to grind his teeth together as he stared at the hacker. "I truly trusted you, but it seems that was misplaced. That in the same breath, I was not as good a friend as I should have been to all of you. I can't say I forgive you, because that would be a lie. However I think the best parts of Aki would so that will have to do."

Shiori meekly reached out as she pushed her screen, before squeezing her eyes shut. "I-I'm very sorry. All of this is so wrong."

Shuhei took a shaky breath as he wordlessly pressed his screen. "Let's just get this over with." he managed in a strained voice.

"SO TOTAL SHOCKER! But you guys nailed. The mole behind Horizon Station was none other than Giselly Lutzen. In her bid to save mankind and most of you, she agreed to be my bitch. I have to say It sort of stings to lose her this close to the ending, but sometimes you have to work with the hand your dealt. For our Ultimate Hacker, I have a special punishment in mind!" She said as she pressed a button.

Suddenly chains shot out of the floor, before wrapping around the girl's legs.

"Gis!" Shuhei yelled as he dove off his podium, before running towards the girl.

"Idiot it's too late for that. Stay alive alright? Since I won't get the chance again, I do want you to know that I love you." She said as tears brimmed in her dark eyes, before she was violently wrenched out of sight.

"Saionji stop this! Surely there's been enough. Why does anyone else have to die?" Hayate asked as he clenched his fists. "If you won't stop it. I'll stop you!"

"Heh, good luck with that Psycho Boy. Enjoy her execution and the fireworks that are about to come! Hope you won't mind if I skip out!" The Blonde smirked as she suddenly fell through a trap door.

Suddenly without warning the power to the elevator shut off as the television screen flickered to life.

"What happens now? What do we do?" Shiori stammered, before feeling a pair of her arms wrap around her waist.

"It's alright Aya. Whatever happens, we're going to stay together." Alice said as her gaze flitted up to the screen as the image began to come into focus.

* * *

**3:45 P.M Day Twenty Six**

**?**

**Space**

Giselly took a sharp breath as she suddenly found herself crammed into a space suit. "For you partner I have a very special execution. I know it's a bit on the nose, but let's call this one Archangel!" Hiyoko's wild laughter filled the headset, before trailing off into silence.

The Hacker's eyes widened as suddenly she felt herself being lurched forward.

An airlock opened up as the Hacker found herself bound against the side of a small rocket, as it hurtled through the vacuum of space.

The dark haired girl tilted her head to the side as she saw the incoming asteroid, that she was now headed directly towards.

 _'Shuhei, Miyaki, I hope you both will forgive me. At the beginning I really did have good intentions, but I never really wanted to die. I became desperate, and for that I will pay with my life. At least it'll be over before I feel anything.'_  She thought to herself as the rocket sped towards the incoming asteroid.

Suddenly without warning her helmet's seal ruptured violently.

The dark haired girl tried to take a desperate breath, but instead, she felt the merciless vacuum of space steal the air in her lungs.

Her eyes began to bulge as her heart began to pound relentlessly.

As her blood vessels began to burst, she registered the merciless cold around her.

Her wheezing was lost in the void, as her thrashing body hurtled towards its final destination.

Blood began to pour out of her eyes and every orifice as the taste of iron still licked against her tongue.

Finally, her eyes burst as the pressure became unbearable. Her attempts to cry were silenced by the vacuum.

No one would hear her scream, no one was coming.

This was true unadulterated despair.

Just as her ears ruptured the rocket lurched forward, before slamming headlong into the much larger asteroid.

The impact merely tore a few chunks off of the cosmic body, however, it did nothing to stop it let alone change its course.

Though there was little doubt.

The Ultimate Hacker, Giselly Lutzen was dead.

* * *

**3:52 P.M Day Twenty Six**

**Horizon Deck  
**

**Observatory Trial Room**

"Oh my god. Shuhei I'm so sorry." Alice said with a pained expression as she stared over at the Scientist.

The boy shook his head sombrely, before wiping his eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for. There will be time to mourn for everyone later, but if we don't find a way out of here, we'll all suffer the same fate."

"Leave that to me. I didn't just make a grand reappearance for nothing." Hayate said as he patted his back where there was a long tube, along with a backpack. He slowly opened his pack, before pulling out a laptop. "Consider this Giselly's last gift to us all. She'd remotely hacked almost every inch of this place. I'm not a whiz at this, but do you think you can manage bro?" He asked as he glanced over at Shuhei.

The Scientist offered a very weak nod. "I will do what I can. It may be our only way out," he said as he strode forward.

"So that explains it. That's how you two figured Giselly out." Chijimatsu mused as she peered between the couple.

"Woah that's really smart." Shiori offered with wide eyes, as she rested her chin on Mr. Bon Bon's head.

The Veterinarian nodded her head slightly. "Yes I just wish we could have saved everyone. Kiko and everyone else deserved so much better than this. Then all the poor animals that can't protect themselves. I hate this so much. This whole game was created just to destroy one little one boy's soul. I just don't understand it."

"I'm not sure there's anything to understand in the first place. Perhaps we were institutionalized, but she was the mentally deranged one. All we can do is try to do better if we make it out of this wretched nightmare." Wei said as she shut his eyes. "My apologies for my lack of faith. I am very sorry."

"As am I. I should have had faith in both you and Shiori's words. It won't happen again." The Occultist said solemnly as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Guys believe me I really really wanna catch up too, but let's save the talking for later. If Shuhei can't figure this out, we're all space dust." Hayate laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "Idiot that's the last thing they need to hear right now. Besides it's done." he said as he motioned towards the Elevator. "I suggest we get moving though. We're still going to be pushing it." he said as he gazed at the Observatory window, before glancing at the clock.

* * *

**4:19 P.M Day Twenty Six**

**Sub Deck 5**

**Hangar**

Hiyoko offered a devious smirk as she sauntered into the hangar, before approaching one of the two remaining escape pods. "Well that didn't go the way I wanted, but it was still enjoyable. Well when one door closes another opens I guess." She mused as she stopped as she arrived in front of the airlock connected to one of the pods.

Jun was already inside the pod starring intently at Saionji as she approached. "Mommy."

"Jun what did I say? You were supposed to wait outside for mommy. Now open the pod so mommy can get in." Hiyoko said as she folded her arms across her Kimono.

The little boy bowed his head. "I'm sorry mommy but I can't do that. You wanted me to understand despair, and I will. But you should have played by the rules. Those who break the rules have to be punished." he said as he approached the door, before reaching upon his toes.

The Ultimate Despair stared at the boy with a look of genuine surprise. "Baby let's talk about this. This isn't funny and we don't have time for games right now. So open the damn pod."

"You're right mommy. The time for games is over for now. I hope I can make you proud." The toddler sniffled as he pressed a single button.

A horrifying scream escaped Saionji's lips.

Suddenly without warning the pod was launched outwards, though the airlock remained open.

Almost immediately the Mastermind was sucked towards the breach before she desperately grasped onto a piece of the wall as she was being pulled outwards into space.

"Saionji! Hold on and don't let go, we'll pull you back in!" Hayate's voice could be heard as the Thief landed in the distance, before bounding forward.

The former dancer let out a wild laugh at the irony. "Junko would be ashamed of me, for a moment I was genuinely afraid. But at the same time I'm so proud of my little Jun. He's become such a good boy." She said as she turned to regard the survivors who were keeping their distance as the airlock began to slowly close.

"Where is he? Where is Junny?!" Alice screamed as she stared out the window, and at the escape pod that was already rocketing away from the station.

"He's where he needs to be now, and I didn't even need you. He just needed some despair from his mommy. I couldn't be more proud." Hiyoko said with an ear-splitting grin. Without warning, she released her hold on the wall, before she was violently sucked out into space.

"Even after all she's put us through, we actually tried to save her. And she still chose despair." Wei breathed as he leaned against Shuehi for support.

The Scientist nodded his head somberly. "It would seem that's the case, but if we don't leave now it'll be too late for all of us. It looks like there's a single pod left, let's hope it works."

Chijimatsu slammed her fist against the switch causing the door to open. "Seems like it's working unlike earlier. It's now or never."

Shiori nodded her head weakly. "There's no going back now. All we can do is look forward."

"You're right about that. We've reached the Final Horizon." Hayate remarked as they quickly entered the pod.

The Ultimate Veterinarian took a steadying breath as the last person entered the pod. "Here goes nothing. It's now or never." she breathed, before pressing the release switch.

The Survivors were greeted by an awe-inspiring sight as their pod hurtled off in a different direction. The sight of X-25 was nothing short of incredible. It was now moments from impact.

And yet despite it all, they had achieved the impossible.

They were finally off of Horizon Station.

It should have been a victory, however it would prove to be incredibly short-lived.

* * *

**6 Survivors Escaped**

* * *

***EPILOGUE***

**4:25 P.M March 10th 2020**

**Escape Pod**

"Do you think he'll be alright? I mean on his own like that?" Alice whispered softly as her gaze remained fixed out of the small port window of the escape pod. She watched enraptured as the heavenly body neared within striking distance of the space station.

"I know what he did was bad, but at the same time it seemed like he wanted to help us." Shiori murmured as she rested her head against Xialyn's shoulder.

The Veterinarian offered a faint smile. "I want to believe that too. Junny has to still have some good in him."

The Ultimate Thief offered a sad smile, as he reached out and rested a hand on her knee. "We can only hope beautiful. Least we know that he got out safely too."

"Disturbing child prodigies aside, I'm more concerned with why we're drifting in this direction. The child's pod seemed to be heading towards the planet, however, it seems we're not following the same course." Chijimatsu said as her brow furrowed slightly as she gingerly brushed her fingers through Ayashima's hair.

Wei tilted his head to regard The Ultimate Scientist, who sat away from the rest of the group. "Shuhei any idea what's going on? Are we going to be clear of the blast radius?"

The tall teen let out a sigh. "It's not the blast radius that concerns me. This escape pod already has a programmed destination. I tried to decipher it, and break the autopilot. However I'm not half as capable as Giselly was." He said with a somber expression.

"Bro it'll be alright. Whatever comes next we'll handle it together." Hayate said as he offered his taller sibling an encouraging smile.

"Yes, I suppose there's little choice in that matter," Shuhei said before his eyes narrowed. "Brace yourselves for the impact. The asteroid is about to hit!" He called out.

Each of the survivors heeded his warning, as they turned their attention to their former prison.

The entire pod shuddered violently, as the asteroid collided into Horizon Station.

The massive explosion illuminated the small structure, as it was hurtled forward through the vacuum of space.

"Unhh someone let me off this rollercoaster," Ayashima mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I-It's gonna be okay Aya. Just take a deep breath dear." The Veterinarian said in a soothing manner as the lights in the pod flickered a few times.

The Kenpo Master took a steadying breath himself, before speaking. "I hope this thing can survive a landing, otherwise this will have been a lot of heartache for no reason."

"Believe me I understand, but I'm not an Astronaut," Shuhei said as the normal luminescent lights shut off, before being replaced by emergency red lights. "Everyone I think I know where this thing is headed. This pod isn't heading towards the Earth, but the Moon."

"The Moon but isn't that where the other class is supposed to be?" Galexialyn asked as her expression soured.

Alice's eyes widened in horror. "T-This isn't the end if anything it's just the beginning of another game."

Suddenly without warning the speakers in the pod crackled to life as the structure hurtled towards the moon. At first, the voice was filled with static, but after a few seconds, it became very clear.

_**"YUK YUK YUK. How nice of you to join us. Wasn't sure if any of you would survive Saionji's game. What a relief it is to see that you're alright. I say that because I enjoy seeing how the best rise to the top while the losers are crushed in the process."** _

"You! If you think we're going to be a part of another killing game you're sadly mistaken. Besides, we know exactly who you are! Isn't that right Jibo Momota?!" Hayate said as he clenched his fists.

There was a brief pause, before a loud guffaw could be heard. _ **"Oh dearie listen to you. You sound so confident, but you should know a killing game is never that simple. Don't you worry though this bear isn't completely heartless. I'll let you all kick back and catch your breath for a little while first. Consider it a prize for surviving Horizon Station. Not many can weather that kind of despair, but you'll find that what lies ahead in the Sea of Tranquility is far more than you could possibly imagine!"**_

* * *

 

_**To be continued...on Sea of Tranquility!** _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828111) by [NobodyImportant1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyImportant1/pseuds/NobodyImportant1)




End file.
